


Live as a Wolf or Die as a Dragon.

by alperez



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is Azor Ahai, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys, NOT for Sansa fans, Not for Stark fans, One Shot/Maybe More, R Plus L Equals J, Season 8 Starting point, The Prince That Was Promised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 260,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alperez/pseuds/alperez
Summary: On the ship to the North Jon and Dany grew closer and Jon has a revelation. Jon Snow doesn't arrive in Winterfell, Aegon Targaryen does.How does this change events and receptions in the North.This is my first Jonerys and it's a one-shot maybe more, I'll leave it up to people if they wish to see more of this.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 3449
Kudos: 1241





	1. Chapter 1

**White Harbor 305 AC.**

**Jon Snow or Aegon Targaryen?.**

He walked nervously to down the steps, each one bringing him closer to her cabin. Jon could feel his heartbeat more keenly now than he had since he'd been brought back. Ever since the first time he'd seen her, it had felt as if he was learning to live again. The shadow that had been over him since his return fading more and more each day. Each time she'd smile at him, look at him, when she'd say his name, all of it only making him feel more alive than he had since he had returned from the darkness.

Melisandre had brought him back but he'd not been alive, not truly. Not then and not when Sansa had arrived or even when he'd taken Winterfell back. Apart from when he was fighting or with Ghost, he'd felt almost as if he was a shell of a man. Who or what he was before feeling like it was someone's else's life. Arriving on Dragonstone though stirred something in him, seeing her stirred something in him. This tiny little woman who had brought dragons to life and who controlled an army the likes of which he'd never even imagined, stirred something deep within him.

That she was beautiful was obvious, that he was attracted to her was something even he couldn't deny. Though deny it he tried, not that Davos had believed him. Seeing her on the dragon, the look in her eyes when her son fell, and then seeing her look at him that very same way when he told her to leave. Were he not already lost then he would have been then, the heart that now threatened to burst from his chest no longer completely his alone anymore.

He moved to the door and reached his hand up, almost knocking without thinking, before he knew it the door opened and she was standing there looking at him. Those eyes, god's those eyes he thought as he stood there, his own not able to look away from hers and then before he knew it, he was inside the room and the door closed behind him.

"Why have you come here Jon Snow?" she asked, her voice playful, and yet there was some nervousness there too which surprisingly calmed him somewhat.

"You know why I've come." he said, as he moved forward a step.

"Do I?" she asked and he saw the small curl of her lips, the nervousness no longer there.

"You do." he said as he moved forward, his arms going around her and pulling her tightly toward him.

"You presume much Jon Snow." she said her eyes now alight and flickering when he didn't answer with words, his sudden movement catching her by surprise and he felt her breath hitch in her throat as he kissed her.

The kiss was deep and passionate and when he moved his lips away from hers the look in her eyes was enough for him, Jon feeling himself harden almost immediately. He moved her to the bed and began to undress her, the wolf in him demanding he moved much faster and the dragon that she was, daring him to do so. Yet he took his time, kissing every inch of her exposed skin and when finally she was naked in front of him he moved back to look at her.

"You look like a wolf who's about to devour its prey Jon Snow." she said, her voice seductive yet once again there was an edge to it, a nervousness and he wasn't sure why it that was.

Did she think she displeased him? That the sight she presented to him wasn't the most incredible he'd ever seen? If she did then she was very much mistaken. He almost licked his lips as he stood there taking it all in. Her body was perfection itself and the wolf in him did wish to devour her. For now, he allowed it to be done with just his eyes, seeing the smirk on her face when she realized he was appreciating the sight before him.

"I am a wolf." he said as he began to undress slowly "And a wolf doesn't devour." he said seeing her look at him excitedly when his hand moved to his britches "A wolf savors." he said as he leaned forward and took her perfect nipple into his mouth.

His mouth, his tongue, his entire being couldn't get enough of her, how she tasted, the sounds she made. Hearing her gasp when he nibbled on her neck or shiver when he began to kiss down to her stomach. When he reached the junction of her legs and moved them apart, she gulped. When he softly bit the inside of her thigh, she gasped. As his tongue tasted her for the first time she moaned and cried out. Jon looking up at her and when she saw his eyes, the smile on her face as she realized it was just beginning was one he'd take to his grave. It'd be a far better sight than the last one he'd had with him when the knives had come for him in the dark.

He brought her to the brink and eased off before doing so again, he felt her tremble and when he moved to let her calm rather than give her the pleasure she sought, he felt the dragon awaken. Her hand reaching down to pull his head closer and her thighs gripping tightly around his neck so as to not let him move away.

"Don't you dare, Jon Snow." she said breathlessly and as he looked at her he let his tongue do its work.

The scream was loud and had he been thinking more clearly then he may have worried her guards may rush in. instead, though he was concentrating on making her feel this for as long as he could, enjoying how her nose scrunched up and her eyes closed, how her hands in his hair both pushed him away and pulled him closer. When he felt the little trembles she made, he eased off and began to kiss up her stomach and finally to her face, her tongue tasting herself on his own.

"A hidden talent Jon Snow and here I thought you were only a swordsman." she said reaching down and wrapping her fingers around his manhood.

"Perhaps we should see if I'm talented there also?" he said as he felt her rub him against herself.

"I think we can do better than perhaps, how about definitely, or certainly, or most assuredly." she said and then gasped once more as he slid inside of her.

"Perhaps." he said and she bit his ear softly as he began to move inside her.

It was slow at first, both of them getting used to being joined together and enjoying the moment, soon though it wasn't enough. Both of them needed more and he moved quickly and she pushed up against him, her eyes locked on his and Jon unable to look anywhere but directly into them. The violet looked more vivid, more vibrant, and how she looked at him almost made him spend. Jon not needing to look to know she was smiling at him and that also almost making him lose control.

He moved faster and her moans were added to his own, his fingers tracing her face and his lips crashing against hers. When he felt her move up more aggressively to meet his thrusts he knew she was close and soon he could feel the pressure of his own release nearing. There had been few moments of absolute joy in Jon Snow's life, so few that it didn't need all the fingers on one hand to count them. The first time Arya had said his name and when he first saw Ghost, in the cave with Ygirtte, and yet none of them even came close to this. He looked deep into her eyes and felt himself on the verge.

"Jon." she gasped.

"Dany." he said and then the world went dark as they came together.

" _Aegon Targaryen, Kinslayer, a man without honor, a fool played by bitter men and women. You were the prince that was promised, Azor Ahai, all our hopes and dreams, and just like with your life you refused to reach out and take it,. You refused to be who you were born to be, Why?" the voice called out._

" _I didn't know how to."._

" _No you did not, perhaps it's time you learn" the voice said._

" _Please." he said as the images of a life not lived played out in front of him, horrifying and revealing, Jon watched as secrets were revealed and a crossroads lay before him._

**White Harbor 305 AC.**

**Daenerys Targaryen.**

She looked down at the man beside her, his eyes moving beneath their lids and she wondered what dreams he was having and found herself hoping they were good ones. Her fingers brushed over his chest, the scars that marked such a beautiful body was an affront to the very gods themselves. That the men who'd given them to him were dead did nothing to stop the fire seeing them lit within her, that they had dared to do so was enough to fuel a dragon's rage.

"Dany, I'm sorry." she heard the voice and looked up from his chest to see him looking at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Jon Snow, nothing at all." she said kissing the scar over his chest before moving up to kiss his lips and feeling him kiss her back.

She watched him dress and leave and Dany sighed when he'd gone. Laying back down against her pillow and she felt the smile come to her face unbidden. Soon she was almost chuckling to herself and feeling like a little girl once more, though what she'd done the night before was certainly anything but childlike she thought as she finally got up to dress.

When Missandei came in to see her, her friend was eager for the details. Dany telling her some of them while she fixed her hair. After she had done so she walked to meet with Tyrion and found her Hand to be drinking as usual, though it annoyed her she was in far too good a mood to let him bother her too much and so she took her seat and waited for him to begin. Something which took far longer than she had expected and wasn't to her liking when he did.

"We need to speak about Jon Snow, your grace." Tyrion began.

"No, we do not." she said simply.

"Your grace, should the North…"

"Enough, speak to me of the North, Tyrion, not of Jon Snow." she said and as he looked at he drank some more wine and nodded.

"Very well, I think we should put our case forward first your grace, rather than have Jon Snow do so. You are the queen and they need to see you as such, if Jon Snow speaks for you then it diminishes your power." Tyrion said.

"Does it? Would it not be best for Jon to speak for me, they are his people after all?" she asked and Tyrion shook his head.

"They are your people, my queen. They need to know you've come here to help, you can tell them better than anyone else and they must see you as the queen you are." he said and she nodded "We tell them what we've brought to them and why we've come to help and then they'll see you for what you truly are."

"Which is?" she asked curiously.

"The queen Westeros needs." he said with a soft smile.

"Very well. When do we arrive at White Harbor?" she asked.

"Sometime today." he said and she smiled at that, Jon had been so eager to see his home again, to see his family once more.

"Good, we march immediately, I wish to be in Winterfell as soon as possible." she said and got up from her seat.

"About Jon Snow." Tyrion said and she shook her head and glared at before she walked from the room.

She knew she'd need to have that discussion at some point but she didn't wish it today, surely he could allow her one day to be happy for once in a life that had been bereft of it. Walking to the deck of the ship she found him standing there looking out on the sea in front of him. Davos stood beside him and Jorah a little bit away, all of them looking North. Just looking at how he stood she found herself smiling as she imagined the brooding look on his face, something Missandei noticed.

"Thinking of many things, my queen?" Missandei said cheekily and Dany couldn't stop the laugh which came from her, the noise startling the three men in front of them.

"Your grace." Jorah said when he saw her there and she saw Davos nod before he said the same, though her eyes soon found Jon's and she thought they looked a little odd, the dark grey almost seeming to have some color in it.

"Your grace." Jon said with a small smirk on his face which warmed her heart, the color in his eyes no longer there and she thought it was maybe just a trick of the light.

"Teaching others to brood Jon Snow?" she said and caught the chuckle from Davos.

"Not at all you grace, I find some things are unable to be taught, they're more an acquired talent." he said and she almost gasped when he licked his lips.

She looked at him and saw how he looked back at her and she felt the flush on her chest, his eyes the same as they had been when she'd been naked in bed the night before. The same fierceness and ferocity in them and that little sparkle of color seemed to be back once more.

"Lord Tyrion tells me we'll be arriving in White Harbor soon." she said trying to compose herself.

"Aye, we'll see it within the hour." Jon said and both Davos and Jorah looked to him surprised.

"How can you be certain?" she asked curiously.

"I'm of the North, Your Grace, I feel it." he said cryptically.

He was right as it happened and by late afternoon they'd arrived. Lord Wyman had already left to go to Winterfell leaving them to be welcomed by his youngest granddaughter, a green-haired girl named Wylla.

"My king, White Harbor is yours" Wylla said and Jon shook his head.

"Just a lord, my lady. May I present her grace, Queen Daenerys Targaryen." Jon said and the woman nodded at him and curtsied as she looked to her.

"Your Grace, welcome to White Harbor." Wylla said and Dany smiled at her before taking a step forward.

"I thank you, my lady, Lord Snow has told me much of your city and of your family. I'd only wish I could stay longer to hear more of it, but we must travel and make preparations." she said seeing Tyrion's smile.

"Of course your grace"

They set out the next morning, Rhaegal and Drogon flying over them on the road and it was on the journey that she began to notice it. While not distant, far from it, there was something different about Jon, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. He seemed to stand stiffer, straighter, and to look around her more, at Tyrion especially. When he wasn't with her or training, something he did every morning and evening, he spoke to Davos and by the time reached the first castle, House Cerwyn, Jon told her, she could bear it no more.

"Ser Davos may we speak." she asked as she rode beside him.

"Of course your grace." the older man said, the kind smile he always wore around her something which put her at ease.

"Ser Davos, is there something wrong with Jon?" she asked worriedly.

"Other than he's far too careless and keeps running into bloody danger you mean?" Davos said and she chuckled.

"Other than that." she said.

"Not that I'm aware of your grace." he said.

"He seems, I don't, it's just..he seems…"

"He's focused, your grace, on the North, and how they may react to your presence and to their new situation." Davos said.

"He thinks they'll be unhappy?" she asked.

"They're Northmen your grace, they're always fucking unhappy." Davos said "Forgive me, your grace, still parts of Flea Bottom I've not smoothed out yet.".

"There's nothing to forgive Ser, does Jon have a plan to deal with their unhappiness?" she asked slightly worried.

"I believe so your grace." Davos said with a smirk and before she knew it they'd reached the gates of the keep.

They welcome they got was polite if not friendly, no one saying anything untoward to her or her men though she noticed the looks she got were anything but welcoming. Not that any of the looks directed at her could match the looks Jon aimed at them, the scowls he gave them and the glares he shot at some were more than enough to make them wither under his stare. It warmed her to see him so protective, her wolf she thought and then smirked. Was he hers? She hoped so, she knew she was his if he'd but just tell her he wished it so.

They had lain together twice more since the boat, both times being just as good as the first and leaving her eager for more and yet satisfied at the same time. Something she was glad to hear him say also when she asked him the third time as they lay in her bed in Castle Cerwyn.

"Do you, this, us, do you enjoy it?" she asked nervously.

"You think I'm that good a mummer, my queen?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, but you never speak of it, of what we do?" she said softly.

"Then forgive me my queen. Aye, I enjoy it, being with you, Dany, I've never, nothing has ever come close to that feeling, so aye, I've enjoyed it and I do enjoy it and I'd like to enjoy it some more." he said kissing her as he spoke and then making her laugh when he began to tickle her.

"JON." she yelped.

"What, who says I can't enjoy more than one thing." he said laughing, and then she saw it again, the same sparkle of color in his eyes when he looked to her.

When they left the keep and traveled on to Winterfell she felt he nervousness rise once more, it felt different to her somehow. The idea that these people may not wish her to be their queen becoming more real to her each mile she rode. Looking to those who rode with her she could see the difference in their expressions, they loved her, followed her because they believed in her. The North did not, would they? She hoped so but a part of her worried all the same, something that Jon apparently picked up on.

"What's wrong, your grace." he said as they camped for the last time, Jon had told her that they'd be arriving at Winterfell on the morrow.

"The North, Jon, does it want me here?" she asked concernedly.

"The North doesn't know what it wants, it never has. Some want independence, but the North follows the Starks and the Starks knelt to Aegon, Torrhen Stark bent the knee to save his people." he said softly.

"Is that why you did?" she asked.

"I did it because you're the queen they need, even though you're far more than they deserve." he said almost bitterly.

"Jon?".

"Forgive me, your grace, I'm tired. The North will come to see you for who you are Dany, who you truly are, and why you've come. They'll kneel and accept, I'll make them." he said standing up and touching her shoulder and looking down on her "You're my queen, always.".

She smiled back at him and watched as he walked away, that sparkle in his eye was one she'd come to enjoy, it was like the wolf inside him was struggling to get free and each time she saw that sparkle she felt it edge ever closer. One day it would break loose and she hoped to see it, for that day she felt would be glorious and a sight to behold.

When they reached the small town she looked at the people in the streets who lined up, none of them looking to her with anything other than fear or distrust, turning to Jon beside her she saw him smirk.

"I warned you, Northerners don't trust outsiders." he said.

"You did." she replied.

"They'll bloody learn to." he said and she smiled at him as she felt them in the sky.

Rhaegal and Drogon flew over her heads and she heard Drogon's roar, her son eager to let those below know that they were in the presence of dragons. She sat a little straighter in her saddle and soon they had left the town behind, the large grey walls of Winterfell now looming ahead of them. It took them some time to reach it and when they did she watched as Jon rode a little ahead of her. Dany knew he was eager to see his kin once more, especially his youngest sister. When they reached the courtyard though she was surprised to find him standing away from the assembled men and women, instead he seemed to be waiting for her.

Looking at the others, she soon saw the tall auburn-haired young woman, Jon's sister Sansa, and the boy sitting down in the chair was called Bran, she believed. She was surprised that Jon hadn't gone to meet them first but when she saw him come over to her and offer her his hand to help her down, she found she cared not. Taking it and welcoming the smile on his face as he walked with her to greet everyone. She looked to see the auburn-haired girl was still staring at her no almost glaring at her, the dark-haired boy just sitting there looking off into the distance.

"Queen Daenerys of the House Targaryen." Jon said his voice loud and firm and yet there was a warmness to how he said it to, something missing from what he said next "My sister, Sansa Stark the Lady of Winterfell." Jon's voice sounded almost dismissive and the look on the girl's face finally changed.

"Thank you for inviting us into your home Lady Stark, the North is as beautiful as your brother claimed, as are you." she said with a large smile, hoping to diffuse tension and the way Jon was looking at his sister and she at him showed there was some.

"Winterfell is yours, your grace." Sansa said almost contemptuously.

"We don't have…" Bran said.

"Enough." Jon said loudly "I'd expect a better welcome from a lady of a great house, Sansa we need to talk, forgive me, your grace." Jon said and Dany nodded as she watched him and Sansa begin to move, Jon stopping to say something to the boy in the wheelchair.

As Jon and Sansa walked from her view, a man stepped forward, his eyes a little more friendly to Dany's mind at least.

"Your grace, perhaps if you would like to follow me, we'll see yourself and your men situated." the man said softly

"Of course." she said and almost as soon as she moved she heard the grumbling begin from the men and women in the courtyard.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Aegon Targaryen.**

What he'd seen, what had been done, god's what he'd done, all of it was incredible to him, that he'd stooped so low was shameful. Yes, what Dany had done was terrible, but they drove her to it, they'd forced her to it and he'd stood around like a mute and let it happen. They should change his name to Ilyn Payne for all he'd said and done while she'd felt the walls closing in on her, while she'd been left alone. Tyrion, Varys, Sansa, Bran, all of them had allowed it to happen, almost forced it to, though he was as guilty as they were.

When he'd woken he'd hoped it was just a dream, that he'd had a terrible nightmare and that from the moment he'd arrived at Winterfell he'd not allowed the world go to shit. But from then on he'd watched more closely and he could see the way Varys stared at everything she did, staring at him too as if he wished to see how he could be used. Tyrion's looks were more to him than Dany, Aegon seeing now the jealousy and realizing that he may lust for his queen, if not outright love her. There was something else there too and it took him almost until they got to Winterfell to figure out what it was.

Tyrion had always had a sense of feeling the world owed him more than it gave him, in some ways it defined him. No matter how high he rose, he'd still think that and that he deserved more. So he took a perverse pleasure looking down on those who had less than he had. It made him feel bigger than he was and so for someone like Jon Snow to be with the queen, no that wouldn't do, that couldn't do. If a bastard could have her, then why could Tyrion not. Of course, Aegon knew something that he didn't, Jon Snow wasn't a bastard, nor a lord, not just highborn, he was a prince, a king.

It was time to be a king, to act a king, and yet to do so he needed to do it right, for he had no wish to be a king alone and only together could they bring the dawn. Each day they got closer to Winterfell though he saw it even more clearly, what he needed to do and what he would do once he got there, was now set in his mind. Seeing his little sister hide from him in the crowd just as she had before, seeing Bran be less than a shadow of himself and seeing Sansa ready to start her game, no this time it would be different.

"Jon." Sansa said annoyed as they reached the room.

"Inside." he said almost pushing her in the door.

"Jon." she said almost angrily.

"What the hell was that? You're a lady and that's how you act, are you a child still? Have you learned nothing or do you think you've risen so high that pretense is enough? "he said angrily.

"You wish me to be genuine, with her, the woman whose family murdered our aunt, our uncle, and grandfather?" she said.

"I wish you to act the Lady of Winterfell as I left you or I'll find someone else who will." he said angrily.

"So it's true then, you do love her?" she asked looking at him.

"You don't get to question me about my feelings, you've never cared about them when we were growing up, so don't pretend to care now, Sansa. This has nothing to do with me and everything to do with you." he said.

"Jon." she said softly.

"No, I told you when I left here what I left for, allies, without them we're fucked, everyone, every single man, woman, and child will die, without her, we all die." he said.

"So we've to accept her as our queen?" she asked.

"Aye." he said and turned to walk away.

"Did you kneel for the North or because you love her?" she asked with a sneer on her face.

Aegon moved quickly to her seeing her shrink back a little, her eyes looking at him fearfully.

"Aye I love her, completely and with everything I am, I love her. She's the best and only chance for the North and for me the only chance I've ever had in this whole fucking world to be happy. Love, Love, I never knew what it was like until I met her. Do you have any fucking idea of what that feels like? To love someone so completely that you'd die for them? Kill for them? That from the moment when you wake in the morning to when you sleep at night, they are who you think of?" he shouted, not hearing the door open.

"No." Sansa said a little sadly.

"Then don't speak to me of love, you have no fucking idea what you're talking about. I love her and yet I've brought her to the most dangerous place in Westeros, to fight an enemy I don't know if I can beat, all to save you and the rest of the North. I love her and I'm willing to that, don't question my loyalty to the North, Sansa, ever, and never speak to me of love again."

He brushed past Brienne almost knocking her to the ground as he stormed from the room. Moving out through the hallways he soon he found himself walking through the courtyard. When he saw the door he almost ran through it, feeling the cool air on his face as he entered the crypts.

_Out._

_Begone._

_You don't belong here._

_You are no Stark._

_There's no place for you here._

The voices in his head had always been jumbled, though he could hear them clearly now, two, only two, his and hers. Catelyn Stark's overlapping with his own, he knew the truth now. In her own way, she was right, he wasn't a Stark, and yet he was too or at least he had been. Jon Snow was dead, Jon Stark had never had the chance to live, now as he passed the Kings of Winter he did so as neither.

" _Kill the Boy Jon Snow, Winter is almost upon us, Kill the boy and let the man be born." Aemon had told him, the man he hadn't known was his kin giving him the best advice anyone in his life had ever given him._

As he stood now in front of her statue, the boy was truly dead. Only the man stood there now and the man was not a Stark, not a Snow, he was a Targaryen, Aegon as his mother had named him.

"I never knew, I'm sorry, I wish I'd spent more time here, with you, forgive me, mother." he said his voice barely a whisper.

He sat down facing the statue and leaned against the wall, the tears falling from his eyes freely as he wept for the life he could have had. Would she have loved him? Held him when he was hurt, sang him to sleep, and told him everything was going to be alright when he was scared? What kind of life would he have had if she'd lived? A better one he believed, just knowing of her would have made his life better. As he sat there he saw it, the base of the statue different than the others around it. Moving forward he began to check around it, and when he reached the back of it he found the gap.

He used his knife to open it and saw it then, the chest which he dragged out and closed the base. He broke the lock to see what was inside and almost immediately the tears began falling once more. The letters, the papers, the cloak, and the harp all of it there along with one more thing, a dragon egg, black and red in the colors of his house. Slamming the door of the chest shut, Aegon jumped up and moved to the statue of his uncle, the man he had thought his father and had believed to be the most honorable man he ever knew.

"Why? Did you hate him so much that you couldn't bear I was his son? Did you love your friend so much that you'd rather I suffered under a lie than lived with the truth? You had this, all these years you had this and you kept it to yourself. Wherever you are I hope you suffer for you're no kin of mine." he said storming away.

He made his way to his room, the chest still in his hand and he wondered how to keep this from everyone, not the truth of who he was but more what was in the chest. Seeing Davos he walked to the older man, he was one of the very few he could trust and he asked him to come with him. The two of them walked to his room, once inside he showed him what was in the chest. Looking on as Davos read the letters which explained who he was, while Aegon looked at the egg and lifted it, feeling it's warmth and the movement inside.

"Fucking hell." Davos said and Aegon laughed.

"Fucking hell pretty much sums it up." he said.

"This, you're the rightful…"

"Dany is the queen, she deserves to rule." he said.

"Jon, Aeg…" he stopped when Aegon put his finger to his lips "Jon, this is.."

"I know, but Dany is the queen the realm needs Davos, I know this to be true." he said not elaborating.

"There is another solution." Davos said and Aegon smiled.

"I'm well aware of it." he said and when Davos saw the look on his face he began to chuckle.

"Thank fuck for that." Davos said laughing a little more "You need to tell her Jon, all of it."

"I will, but not here and not yet, first I need these stupid fuckers to accept her." he said.

"You have a plan for that?" Davos asked.

"I do, no matter what happens, what I do or say, I ask you to trust in that." he said and Davos nodded.

"Aye, I always do Jon." Davos said as he stood up.

"Can you see that's protected?" he asked pointing to the chest before taking out the letters that proved who he was.

"I'll see it done, this meeting should be interesting." Davos said and Aegon laughed catching him by surprise.

"At the very least." he said the man shaking his head and laughing to himself as he left the room carrying the chest.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Dany.**

Her welcome had been as cold as the weather and most of that coldness had come from Jon's sister. While the room they'd given her was according to Tyrion the same one that Robert had been given when he visited. Something she didn't take too much comfort in. That had been the only bit of deference she had been given. To find out that her people too had been given a cold welcome did not improve her mood, nor did the fact that it seemed that for now at least Jon had left her alone.

"Lord Varys?" she asked surprised when the man came almost running into her room.

"Forgive me, my queen, I had some news I wished to share and felt you needed to know it urgently." Varys said.

"Has something happened?" she asked worriedly.

"No, nothing truly. However, it seems Lord Snow and his sister had quite the argument, apparently he was most displeased with your welcome." Varys said and Dany felt herself long to smile, though she hid it as best as she could.

"And Lady Sansa?"

"Is most displeased with her brother my queen."

They were still speaking when Tyrion and Jorah arrived, Missandei and Grey Worm not long after. As they were readying themselves for the meeting ahead and what way to approach it, Dany heard the knock on the door. Trying not to smile when Jon walked in and then unable to when she saw the look on his face, the pained look he wore which told her that he brought bad news.

"Forgive me for interrupting, your grace." he said politely as ever.

"No that's quite alright, Lord Snow." Tyrion said irritably and she glowered at her hand.

"I have some news, some bad news and really some terrible news also. I felt it best that it was said in private as opposed to how my brother wished to say it, though soon enough he'll say it anyway." he said as she looked at him.

"Jon what is it?" she asked.

"The Wall has fallen your grace, the army of the dead marches through it." he said to gasps.

"How?" Tyrion asked and she saw Jon's look grow even more pained as he looked to her.

"Viserion." he said softly "I'm sorry my queen."

She felt her heart threatening to burst from her chest, Missandei moving towards her and then she felt arms around her as she began to cry. Words being spoken as they held her tight and allowed her to sob against something firm and unyielding. When she felt she could cry no more she looked up and saw it was Jon who held her, his eyes focussed on hers and when he kissed her gently she moved closer to him. Needing to be held and glad he had not waited to do so.

"Come with me." he said and she shook her head, not wishing to leave the room or his embrace "Dany trust me."

She put on her coat when he handed it to her and followed him from the room, her advisers standing looking at her and Jon just nodding at them. Though he didn't hold her hand, he did allow her to wrap her arm around his, something she was pleased about as they walked from the keep. Pretty soon she knew where they were going and she felt a lightness in her heart, how had he known she wondered as she stood in front of her children. Jon standing back while she went to Rhaegal and Drogon.

The dragons could feel her sadness and Dany allowed their warmth to comfort her, the idea that her gentle son was now in that monster's hands, that she, they, would have to face their brother more than she could bear. She felt Jon's arms around her when she began to cry, Drogon and Rhaegal hadn't even moved when he'd come to her, something that had she been thinking more clearly may have preyed on her mind.

"We'll fix this Dany, we'll give him the peace he deserves." he whispered in her ear.

"I...don't want to have to fight him, Jon, losing him was bad enough the thoughts of…"

"I know, I'm here for you Dany, always." he said and she held him tighter, glad of the comfort of his arms and his words.

They walked back to the keep, Dany watching as Jon looked to Rhaegal and the green dragon seemed to stare back at him. She found Missandei and Grey Worm, along with Tyrion and Varys, none of them looking pleased. Stepping away from Jon she almost felt like a different person, as if Dany was still standing with him and Daenerys had moved away from him. It was a strange discomfiting feeling but she didn't have much time to ponder on it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Lady Sansa has called a meeting, the North knows now about the Wall." Tyrion said.

"Good." Jon said simply.

"Is it?" she asked turning to him.

"Do you trust me?" he asked looking at her and she nodded "Then trust me here." he said and she looked to see Tyrion looking at him with anything but trust in his eyes while Varys looked intrigued.

"I will." she said as she turned to walk away, her advisors walking with her.

As she walked into the keep she felt it, the looks from the Northerners even more unfriendly than they had been, looking to Missandei and Grey Worm she felt they were getting even worse stares than she.

"Have the people been welcoming?" she asked.

"As much as can be expected." Tyrion replied.

"I was speaking to Missandei." she said stopping to look at her closest friend and seeing her shake her head.

By the time she got to the Great Hall she was angry, she was used to people looking at her contemptuously, she'd had it all her life but she'd not have it aimed at her people. Especially since they had come to help the North because of her. She looked around the room and saw Jon speaking animatedly to Davos, Sansa sitting at the table looking angrily at him before schooling her face when she caught Dany's eye. Taking her seat she waited until Jon sat down, feeling her anger recede somewhat when he grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"As soon as the Wall fell I called all our banners to retreat to Winterfell. Lord Umber when can we expect your people to arrive" Sansa said and Dany caught the looks on the faces of Varys and Tyrion, both of them wondering like she did why Jon had not been the one to speak.

The young lad asked for horses and wagons and addressed both Jon and Sansa as lord and Lady, then her as queen which raised a smile to her face. Sansa dismissively telling him they have what could be spared and to see it done. She watched as the lord went to leave the room to do as he was bid only for Davos to call him to his side, the young boy stopping and waiting. Jon then spoke about ravens to the Night's Watch, the Maester telling him it would be done and addressing him as a king.

"Your grace? Except you're not, you left Winterfell a king and came back a what, a lord, nothing at all?" a young girl said standing up.

"It's not important." Jon said with a smile.

"Not important? we named you King in the North" the girl said to some loud murmurs, Dany looking at Jon as he in turn looked to Sansa who had her eyes straight ahead. Jon smirking as he turned back and then not bothering to look at Sansa when she turned to him.

"You did my lady, it was the honor of my life, I'll always be grateful for your faith" Jon said standing up "But when I left Winterfell, I told you we need allies or we will die. I have brought those allies home to fight alongside us." Dany catching Sansa as she looked at her with contempt "I had a choice, to keep my crown or protect the North, I chose the North."

Dany heard the murmurs and it was clear Jon had not won them over, she sighed when Tyrion stood up and when he spoke, his own words faring little better. Speaking of the Lannister army and her dragons. How they'd assembled the greatest army the world had ever seen, he'd barely finished when Sansa spoke again.

"How are we meant to feed the greatest army the world has ever seen? When I ensured our stores would last through winter, I didn't account for Dothraki, Unsullied, and two full-grown dragons. What do dragons eat anyway?" Sansa asked her disdain not unnoticed by Dany or anyone else, nor how she emphasized it was she who ensured the stores were full, not Jon.

"Whatever they want." she said, her own contempt clear now.

The laughter was loud and almost boomed around the hall, that alone would have been enough to draw everyone's attention to the man who was laughing. That it was Jon Snow only more so. She like the others in the room was stunned to hear it, while she'd seen him laugh, never had she seen it so fully and it was clear that none in this room had ever done so. She watched as he stood up before he leaned down close to her and kissed her on her cheek, the shocked faces now even more so. When he jumped up on his seat and then to the table she didn't know what to make of it. She then watched as he drew his sword and then sat down cross-legged, the sword now placed flat across his thighs.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Aegon Targaryen.**

When he arrived at the hall he spoke to Davos to tell him what to do, the man saying nothing and Aegon knew he would do as he bid. Something proved a few moments later when Sansa did exactly as she had. He played his part well, it was almost like reading someone else's poorly written words. Seeing the stupidly of what he had done and said even more clearly as he did so. When Tyrion tried to do his best Aegon had sighed, it seems he was not alone in being stupid, the dwarf's words only making things worse.

It was when Sansa said her own that he couldn't play the fool anymore. Dany's answer to her making him laugh as he found it the funniest thing he'd ever heard. His fierce Dragonqueen putting the southern fish in her place. Aegon leaned down deciding to kiss her on the cheek and not the full-throated kiss on the mouth he may have done, he wanted them primed, not rolling around on the floor shocked. He jumped to the table and pulled Longclaw from its scabbard and then sat down, the sword across his legs making his meaning clear.

To bare steel was a clear sign that he considered none of them guests here this day. He could see lords look to one another, Davos looking at him confused. Nodding to the man he looked to the rest of them, the Little She-Bear had been harsh but true. He bore her no ill will for what she said, nor would he for whatever choice she made, it just wouldn't' influence his. His mind was clear and on this, he was in the right of it. He owed the North nothing and if they weren't careful nothing is what he'd give them. Aegon sat silently for a few moments before he spoke, the words and his voice far different than it had ever been.

"What is the duty of a king, my lords? My ladies? The first and last duty of a king, what is it? " he asked to silence.

He watched them as they looked from one to another, each of them looking as confused as the next.

"Is it to wear a crown? Or to save his people? To be called your grace or to see that every man, woman, and child under his protection benefits from that protection? Does a king not have an obligation to his people, even when his people are fools or blind? Even when they want what they cannot have? Does a king then not have an obligation to stand up and say no, that's not how the world works?"

He looked around at them yet none would answer, not one of them daring to speak be it because of his words, his tone, or the bared steel on his lap.

"An army of dead men is coming towards us with one goal, the end of life. Not just yours or mine, but your children, your wives, and husbands, your friends and family, everyone you know and love and even those you don't." he said with a chuckle "The Night King and his army care not, each of you is meat and he means to devour you all." he said jumping from the table and standing up.

He twisted the sword in his hand, the light in the room catching the ripples in the blade.

"You all named me your king, placed the responsibility for your lives on my shoulders. I never asked for it, never wanted it. I accepted it because unlike you I've seen the army that comes for us. Unlike you, I've fought the army that comes for us and unlike you, I'm not damn fool enough to think the North alone can beat this army." he said walking over and reaching his hand out to Dany who looked at it before raising her eyebrow. His smile making her take his hand and bringing one to her face also.

Helping her up he walked her around the table, Grey Worm, Missandei, and the others looking on.

"Missandei, when you were a slave in Essos, who freed you?" he asked, the girl looking to Dany and not him.

"Queen Daenerys Targaryen." she said when Dany nodded.

"Grey Worm?" Aegon asked.

"Queen Daenerys Targaryen." Grey Worm replied.

"Who do the unsullied fight for, Grey Worm?" Aegon asked.

"Our queen." Grey Worm said simply.

"Qhono, who do the Dothraki fight for?" Aegon asked.

"Khalessi." Qhono said.

"For those of you who don't speak Dothraki, that means queen." Aegon said as if he was talking to children, smirking when Dany chuckled.

He kissed her on the cheek once more, Dany looking over his shoulder at the lords while he looked to see Sansa glaring at them both before he looked to see Tyrion looking confused and surprisingly Varys smiling.

"I left here to find allies willing to fight with us in a war that we cannot win alone. What I found was a queen whose people love her. A queen who has freed slaves and fought tyrants. A queen who came to Westeros not to fight against an army she didn't know about or for a people who would be ungrateful and mistrustful. A queen who came to take back the throne stolen from her family." Aegon said.

He looked deep into her eyes, trying to tell her with his own just how much he meant everything he was saying and hoping she understood.

"A queen willing to put something she had hoped for all her life on hold to come to a land, not as a conqueror but as a savior. A queen that none of you are worthy of." he said to shocked gasps, hers included.

He saw as she did when Sansa rose to her feet. Moving quickly he slammed his sword hard down on the table, the sound reverberating around the room.

"Sit down before I sit you down." Aegon said and Sansa almost fell into her chair.

"I convinced this Queen to come here rather than go for her throne, I convinced her that you were worth it, the North was worth it. I foolishly believed it, so ingrained was it in me that the North was different, better, more honorable. But what did I find when I got here? The Glovers retreated like the traitors and cowards they are and the North welcoming ally, with suspicion, doubt, and disdain."

"Lord Snow I must protest." Yohn Royce said.

"Must you, then do so far from my sight, for I have no time for you or your protests. I've no time for any of you. I brought you the greatest gift the North could ever hope for. I brought you a chance to see another day, the chance to live through what comes for us all. Your pettiness, your mistrust, your fine Northern Welcome has left me but one choice."

He saw how she looked at him in confusion and then delight when he kissed her lips, the room and world beyond the two of them lost to him as he did so. Dany looking at him almost eager for him to kiss her longer when he moved away to look at those in the room.

"You aren't happy about the decision I made, fine, name a new king or queen." he said his lip in a snarl as he looked to Sansa "Let them negotiate with a king who doesn't negotiate, a king who won't parley or care whether the North is independent or part of the seven kingdoms but who will welcome you all into his army of dead men regardless." Aegon said as he put his sword in its scabbard.

He could feel her eyes on him as he walked a few feet from her, as he looked into his sister's face and then into the faces of the lords and men nearest him.

"I brought you two armies, two dragons, dragonglass, and a queen that none of you fucking deserve. Watch closely now as I take them all away." Jon said reaching out his hand and looking at her almost pleadingly.

She took his hand and the smile he gave her was returned with one which he felt warming the coldest places of his heart. A place that had only been warm when he was with her and one he had ignored at his peril. Walking from the hall he heard Tyrion and Varys almost running behind them, Jorah, Grey Worm, and Missandei beating the other two to them just as they left the hall.

"Now what?" he heard Tyrion ask behind him.

"Now we find out how stupid the North truly is." he said as he looked at her.

"And if they're stupid?" Varys asked.

"Then Cersei Lannister is in for a big surprise." he said with a smirk.

"And the North?" she asked looking from the others to him.

"Fuck the North." he said as he kissed her deeply.


	2. Muh Queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So thanks to the response I've decided to continue on and follow through to the end.
> 
> So Arya, the Waterfall, Sansa and the Jon/Dany to come in this chapter.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Aegon Targaryen.**

They were standing outside the keep when he felt it, Aegon smiling as he looked to see the familiar white blur. Moving away from Dany he raised his hand to tell them not to worry and then a moment later he was knocked to the ground. Ghost's tongue on his face had him laughing loudly, the sound echoing around the courtyard and when he looked up he saw Dany looking at him curiously, while others looked warier.

"Come boy, there's someone I wish you to meet." Aegon said wiping his face only for the wolf to lick him once more.

Rising to his feet he put his hand in Ghost's fur and moved towards Dany, giving Grey Worm and Jorah a look to put them at ease.

"Dany, this is Ghost my Direwolf." he said and looked on eagerly as Dany put her hand out, Ghost sniffing it and then giving it a lick which made her giggle.

When Ghost moved to push her to the ground, Aegon moved forward to stop him, the wolf giving him a look which he knew all too well.

"Rub him, he particularly likes it here." he whispered in her ear as he rubbed Ghost behind his.

Aegon stared at her face as she began to rub the wolf, Ghost leaning into her touch and he felt so happy that his truest friend accepted her so easily.

"He's so soft, Jon." Dany said looking at him, her eyes alight as her hands moved over Ghost's fur.

"Aye, he is. Don't let the softness fool you though, he's just like Drogon or Rhaegal, he can be deadly when he wishes to be, can't you boy?" he said and Ghost just gave him a look that had Dany laughing louder.

"If I didn't know better Jon Snow, I'd say your Direwolf just snorted at you." she said and he smirked knowing Ghost had done just that.

They were standing there when Davos walked out from the hall with Ned Umber, the boy looking at him with worry in his eyes while Davos had an annoyed look on his face. It was the boy who spoke first, Aegon looking down at him and seeing he was shaking a little.

"Do you really intend to leave your…my lord?" Ned Umber asked.

"My queen is not wanted here, Ned, so aye, I'll leave, before I do though I'll see you and yours safe, you have my word on that." he said and the young lord looked at him both relieved and with something akin to wonder in his eyes.

"I'll see to the wagons and horses, Lord Snow, Your Grace." Ned said running off.

"How goes it in there?" he asked Davos.

"They don't believe you, they want Sansa as their queen, they think you'll change your mind. Some think you're a traitor to the North. What was the old Bloodraven song again, a thousand eyes and one, well the North is worse than the Free Folk, a thousand voices and one." Davos said.

"Sansa's being the loudest no doubt." he said bitterly.

"Sansa is a better politician than I, Jon, she never says out loud what others can say for her. What are you going to do?" Davos asked.

"Exactly what I told them I would. My queen, can you order your army to make ready to depart, it seems my lesson hasn't been taken to heart." Aegon said.

"And should it not be, Jon? Will you leave the North?" She asked.

"I'll see to those who deserve to be helped, the rest can deal with the fucking Night King for all I care. If you'll forgive me I'd like to say goodbye to my gods, I may not get a chance to do so here again." he said walking away.

He looked to Ghost and motioned to Dany, the wolf taking up position by her side as Aegon walked to the godswood. Entering through the gate he felt a sense of peace he hadn't felt in some time and soon he was kneeling in front of the Heart Tree. The old gods were silent, usually, that was, but not anymore. Since he had woken from the vision on the boat he'd heard them whisper at the corner of his mind, now they were shouting.

_Teach them._

_Let them learn the truth._

_Protect our people._

_Even from themselves Aegon._

He sat back and took out Longclaw. Finding the cloth that his uncle used to clean Ice with, he began to do the very same thing. His mind rushed through the thoughts of what he would do, he couldn't force people to come with him, even if that would make things far easier. Aegon knew also that if he left the North he left them to their deaths. As angry and frustrated, even as downright bitter he was at so many of the people around him, he wasn't sure he could do that either.

Standing up he put Longclaw back in his scabbard, he'd still not resolved what he would do, though he knew it would be people he saved. The lords could go fuck themselves, Sansa could go fuck herself. He looked at the face in the tree, the scowl probably matching the one on his own face, and then he turned. He'd heard her from the moment she'd entered into the Godswood. Though he wondered if it was because he'd actually come here to wait for her that he'd been so much more alert than last time.

"You used to be much taller." she said her face bereft of any emotion.

"How did you sneak up on me?" he asked, the words not his own but he needed to know if she was his little sister still.

"How did you survive a knife through the heart?" she asked.

"I didn't.".

When he saw her smile, gods it was as if he was a boy again and she the little girl he loved most in the world. He grabbed her when she ran to him, feeling her arms around his, and knowing now what he didn't then, so he held her for quite some time. He fought the tears and held them back and then his façade broke, damn them, damn them all, she was his sister, his partner in crime, underfoot by name and nature. The one who looked like him and felt like him, Arya was an outsider here just like he had been, just like he was once more.

"I missed you, little sister, I missed you so much, forgive me, please." he said as he let her down, Arya looking to his face and seeming shocked by the tears in his eyes.

"Jon?".

"I should have come for you, found you, I should have looked for you, I'm sorry Arya, I'm sorry." he said and she hugged him again, Aegon barely hearing the words she said in his ear.

When he let her down a second time he looked to see the sword on her hip, his gift still with her after all these years and he felt his heart still for a moment.

"You still have it?" he said watching as she took it out and presented it to him.

"Needle." she said happily.

"Have you ever used it?" he asked knowing the answer.

"Once or twice." she said almost worried that he'd condemn her for it.

"Better them than you little sister, remember that always." he said smiling at her surprised to see the smile she gave him back was a full one.

He took out Longclaw and handed it to her, seeing the eager look she gave the sword.

"Valyrian Steel." she said, her voice, not one he expected, there was no wonder and he remembered that little girl he loved was not fully who she was now.

"Too heavy for me." she said as he took it back.

He reached out and touched her shoulder, the time had come to find out the truth. Was the girl in front of him a wolf or had she died in Braavos or Harrenhal or even way back in King's Landing.

"Where were you before? I could have used your help, with Sansa."

"She doesn't like your queen, does she?" Arya said looking at his hand.

"Sansa thinks she's smarter than everyone." he said simply, though he once again felt his heart still.

"She's the smartest person I've ever met." Arya said and he closed his eyes and sighed, the girl was gone and this stranger had taken her place, The Starks had truly died when they went south.

"You're defending her, you?" he said with a small laugh.

"I'm defending our family, So is she."

"I'm her family too."

"Don't forget that." she said hugging him but he pushed her away, the look on her face one of surprise.

"I never have, I'm the only one of us who hasn't. You think Sansa is so smart, that she cares for our family? Truly? She's the smartest person you know? Then my little sister needs to expand her circle because she's been spending her time with idiots and fools." he said angrily.

"Jon?" she said as he moved away, turning his back on her so he could gather his thoughts.

"When she arrived at Castle Black, I thought she was broken. I wanted to see her safe but it took me some time to realize something, deep inside she's the same as she always was, the same spoilt child who wants and wants and thinks she deserves. She didn't come to me because I was her family, she came because she had no place else to go." he said looking at her as he began to laugh.

"Jon?" she asked her face scrunched up, confusion, worry, concern, her emotions were fleeting and hard for him to pin down.

"The damnable thing about it was I didn't even see her. I saw you and the idea that it could have been you, not her, who came to my gate, who that monster had…."

"It wasn't." she said softly.

"Aye, I fucking know it wasn't. Had it been you then I may not have nearly died again and Rickon may be alive right now, or did she not tell you of our brother?" he asked seeing her look at him and shake her head.

"He died, Ramsay Snow killed him." she said.

"Aye he did, but there's more to it, maybe she is the smartest person you know after all, she clearly knew enough not to tell you the truth of it."

"Truth?".

"Sansa believed that the North would just come running, our name enough to make it so, nothing I said could convince her otherwise. Want to know how smart that idea was, how that turned out?"

She shook her head and he felt his lip curl.

"Exactly as I fucking told her, I brought the Free Folk, Davos got us Bear Island, we gathered some others but everywhere we went we were sent on our way. Glover, Manderly, all of them turned up their noses, the Stark name was not enough you see, not against men who'd flay you alive."

"Traitors." she said bitterly.

"Hah, the North is full of fucking traitors, even blood doesn't stop it, or did Sansa speak up for me when I was trying to bring allies here to save the North?" he asked seeing her look to the ground "Not the first time she went behind my back, at least she's fucking consistent."

"What do you mean?".

"When we were in Castle Black she met with Littlefinger, he offered her an army but she kept it and the meeting to herself. The night before we readied to fight, guess what our sister said about our brother, this sister of ours who you say who defends family so diligently?"

"Jon I…"

"I said fucking guess?" he said startling her and he saw her there once more, the little girl who'd curled up beside him in bed on a stormy night, who'd cried in his arms when she thought herself a bastard too.

"I don't know." Arya said softly.

"That Rickon was already dead, that we couldn't save him, that we shouldn't even try." he said seeing the angry look on her face "That night I knew I'd likely die on the morrow, we didn't have the men, the fight was here and we didn't have the men."

"The Knights of the Vale, she said they rode for her, that you lost the Battle of the Bastards." Arya said looking to him.

"Aye I did, I took to the field with what I had, came up with a piss poor plan but better than what I ended up doing. They dragged him out in front of me, held a knife to his throat, and then the bastard made him run. All our plans, all our chances of victory relied on them coming to me, but when I saw my brother run, what was I supposed to do? According to Sansa, leave him to die, is that defending our family?" he asked angrily.

"No."

"No. So I raced to him, he was one a few feet away from me when he fell and the bastard had lured me out into the middle of the field. My horse died and I knew it was the end, but I've died before, I'm just a bastard right, what do I have to live for?" he said and heard her whisper.

"You're my brother." she said though her words were barely heard.

"My men came for me and then we were boxed in and finally when it looked over, the Fucking Knights of the Vale came. The battle was won, and it was only my brother who had died. Do you want to know something funny though something I only found out later?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"I fell, under a mass of bodies, and saw the darkness. I found the will to live from somewhere and fought my way back to the top, and then the horns sounded and the Knights of the Vale were riding toward us." he said laughing.

"How is that funny?"

"Because they only started to ride when I fell, not when we were fighting, not when my men were dying, not when Rickon died or not when we were being surrounded, they rode when I fell."

"What are you saying, Jon?" she asked looking to him.

"Later she apologized, she should have told me about the Knights she said, sorry she said. As if that brings back the men we lost, good men, men who fought for me. As if that brings back my brother. Defends our family, Sansa defends herself, and now she's going to have to." he said moving away and heading to the gate.

"Jon." Arya called after him.

"She doesn't like my queen, good, she can fight without her, without the armies she brings, the dragons she bring. She can fight without her and without me, maybe she has another secret force in reserve, we'll soon find out."

"Jon." Arya shouted as he moved further away, Aegon stopping to look back sadly at her.

"I Should have gone to the ends of the known world for you. Arya, I'm sorry I didn't, believe me, I'll always be sorry for that."

He walked out the gate to see some of the lords walk from the hall, enjoying the shocked look on their faces when they saw the Unsullied and Dothraki pack up their things. Aegon found himself whistling as he walked by them, the glares they gave him not even registering as he went looking for Dany.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Sansa.**

She couldn't believe it, it was just as Littlefinger had said her brother, no her half brother, had lost his mind and more between the dragon queen's legs. Lord Glover had put it in far cruder terms and while she agreed with him, she'd not lower herself to say such a thing. Seeing Daenerys Targaryen in the flesh had left her unimpressed. This tiny thing had somehow managed to bring dragons, savages, eunuchs, and now Jon to her side.

Cersei had the right of it, tears weren't a woman's only weapon, the best one was between her legs. Sansa though wasn't like these weak men, she'd not be enraptured or denied. It was her that won the Battle of the Bastards, Jon had lost and would have been dead if not for her. Should she have held back longer? Waited to be sure that he was? She hadn't wished to see him dead, hadn't wanted it, but the more she thought of it, the more it was looking like a mistake that she had not.

Littlefinger had told her they'd name her queen and she'd believed him. Surely they'd pick her father's trueborn heir over his bastard son. She'd see that Jon was looked after she had thought, he could be the general in her armies. She would even name him Lord of something, not the Dreadfort or anything too important, that may be dangerous, but she'd not see him out on the streets. Then she'd watched on in horror as it wasn't her that was named, or given her rightful credit for winning the battle, instead, they'd named Jon, and for why? Because of what he had between his legs and what she didn't.

But then over time, she'd heard the whispers too, men calling her brother a traitor and saying they should have named her queen. Even now in this hall men named her brother a liar, an oath breaker, and a traitor to the North. Oh, not loud enough so Jon may hear, none of them were that brave. Some were calling the army of the dead and the Night King a myth, a way for Jon to exert control. Others speaking up about the dragon queen herself, she sighed when she heard Robb being mentioned and Jon now being claimed to be just like him.

Both of them were fools, who'd lost their crowns because they believed themselves in love. Sansa knew better, love was a myth, a tale told in books she no longer read or believed in. Love didn't compare to duty and the words of her mother's house rang in her ears. Family, Duty, Honor, Jon had honor, he loved family, and he would do his duty, as would she.

"My lords, My lords, please, this is getting us nowhere?" she said her voice as regal as she could make it.

"My lady, your brother, if he leaves?" Lord Wyman said.

"Jon would never leave the North, my lords. I have no doubt of that." Sansa said assuredly.

"But Lord Snow, just threatened to do so, you think that's a mummery?" Lord Cerwyn asked.

"Jon loves the North Lord Cerwyn, our family, Winterfell, he would never abandon us. This is merely a power-play trying to get us to accept a foreign queen." she said.

"You don't know your brother as well as you think you do, my lady." a voice said from the back of the Great Hall, Sansa struggling to see who it was before Ser Davos stepped forward.

"Ser Davos, I believe I know Jon's intent better than you, he is my brother after all." she said and looked to see some of the Lord's look on while nodding their agreement.

"Jon Snow brought you all the greatest army the world has ever seen to face the greatest threat any of us have ever faced. He told you all to your faces he'd do that, and now he's told you what he'll do based on your welcome to his queen. My lady, do you think your brother a liar, a man who spreads falsehoods? If he says he's leaving, then my lords, my lady, he's leaving." Davos said.

She heard the loud mumbling and the looks from one lord to another, the arguments, and so she glared at Davos.

"Ser Davos may claim insight to my brother's intent, but he is not a Stark and only a Stark would know what's in the heart of Ned Stark's son. My lords we have a choice, we can give up what we all fought so very hard for, what my brother died for and accept a foreign queen." she said hearing the hisses and trying not to smile at the shakes of the heads "Or we can accept that we are of the North and the North remembers, just as Jon surely will."

She watched as Davos looked at her and shook his own head. As he turned and walked away she allowed herself a small smirk, certain now her words had carried the day. Lord Royce looked at her proudly and she saw one or two of the lords speaking in hushed whispers and felt her heart begin to race. Was this it, would they do now what they should have done after the battle?

"My lady, I speak for all of us when I say we can see now the mistake we made, the North is a free land, a land all of us have bled for. It will be my honor to bleed for it again and to serve the Queen in the North." Lord Cerwyn said drawing his blade and taking a knee.

"Aye, the Queen in the North." another man said as he did the same, Sansa watching on as other lords and their men joined in.

Lord Wyman didn't kneel, nor did he cheer. Neither did Lady Mormont and Sansa knew she'd need to win them over, though she had no doubt that she would.

"My lords, I thank you for the honor you've bestowed on me. I swear it here and now the North shall not bow to any king or queen not of the North ever again. Never again shall we allow southern rulers to decide our fate and never shall we bow to a foreign queen." she said to cheers.

She spoke to some of the lords and moved to speak to Lady Lyanna and Lord Wyman, only to find they'd left the hall. Moving to her father's solar, her solar now, she readied to make a proposal to the dragon queen for her help, one she was certain she'd accept. As Queen in the North and by that authority the head of House Stark, she'd legitimize Jon and allow him and the queen to marry.

Let them have the six kingdoms if they wished, she'd even see the Vale and the Riverlands sworn to them, though they too were hers by right. Yes, she'd make an alliance with the dragon queen that would serve her needs, and who knows, in battle anything can happen. People even queens can fall and maybe just maybe this wouldn't be the only crown she'd end up wearing.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Dany.**

Grey Worm and Qhono did as Jon had asked her, while Missandei, Varys and Tyrion went about their own business. Varys was looking into events in the south while Tyrion she believed went to ensure his wine was being loaded, something which irked her but she allowed slip for now. Jorah asked her to come with her to meet a young man, the man responsible for saving his life and Dany felt it was the least she could do before she left.

Leaving, she didn't know how she felt about that. She'd lost a dragon to the Night King and had wished to see him and his army of dead men burn for it. Knowing now that he had her son enslaved only fanning the fire in her heart even more. That Jon was willing to abandon his family concerned her, though seeing him tell young Lord Umber that he'd not abandon him made her see that he was doing this for her. She smiled as she looked down at the white wolf that walked beside her, the servants, guards, and lords all looking at her and Ghost with shocked looks on their faces when they saw them walk together.

She leaned over and rubbed her hand in his fur and felt the wolf lean into her touch. A sense of peace and contentment that she usually only felt when she was with Jon, soon relaxing her as they came to a library. A fat man sat at the table reading a book and she looked to Jorah who bid her forward. Ghost though beat her to it and she smiled when the man stumbled back in his chair and jumped to his feet.

"Jon?" the man said and she smirked, her eyebrow raised as she looked at the man and saw he was no more than a boy still.

"I've been called many things, but that may be a first." she said to a chuckle from Jorah and she herself giggled when Ghost pushed past the boy to lick at her hand.

"Forgive me your grace." the boy said.

"There is nothing to forgive. You're the man who saved Ser Jorah when no one else could?" she asked.

"They could, they just wouldn't." Jorah said from behind her.

"I'll have to make some changes in the Citadel when I take my throne, a great service merits a great reward." she said smiling.

She found herself almost laughing aloud when the man told her that he may need a pardon, turning to Jorah to smirk even more when she heard his crimes, book stealing, and the taking of a sword.

"From the Citadel?" she asked confused, the Maester's not know for weapons to her knowledge.

"From my family, it's been in House Tarly for generations, would have been mine eventually, anyway." the boy said, and yet she barely heard any of it.

House Tarly, House Tarly, gods, how did she not know, why didn't Jorah tell her, this man, this boy. Could there be another? Please let there be another she thought to herself as the boy mumbled on and said words that barely registered. She had to know, though she feared the answer, she had to know.

"Not Randyll Tarly?" she asked.

"You know him?" the boy said surprised.

"I offered to allow him retain his lands and titles if he bent the knee, he refused." she said trying her best to keep her own voice steady, her heart going out to the boy in front of her as she saw him almost crumble.

Something he came ever closer to when he tried to play it off and spoke of his brother, Dany then having to tell him even more terrible news.

"Your brother stood with your father." she said her own voice choked now.

"Thank you for telling me your grace, may I.."

"Of course." she said quickly and watched as he boy hurriedly ran from the room, Jorah looking at her with sympathy and yet it was Ghost who came to her.

She felt the wolf grab her coat and she went to brush him away but he seemed insistent, almost dragging her with him. Looking from the wolf to Jorah she felt herself frown before she began to move away only for the wolf to practically drag her again. Before she knew it she was following him and were she not still so upset at her conversation with the boy, she now knew was Sam Tarly, she'd have laughed.

The wolf and Jon were likeminded it would seem as she followed him to where her dragons were. Only to find herself stopping halfway when she saw Jon Snow standing away from the camp looking at Rhaegal and Drogon.

"Your Grace." he said turning quickly even though she'd not made her presence known "Dany?" he said a moment later his voice soft and full of worry as he moved to her.

She felt his arms around her and were there not people surrounding him she thought she'd cry against his chest. Jon seemed to sense this and almost as if he was protectively shielding her, he began to move her, and then she found herself in front of her dragon's once more. Ghost stood with Jorah some distance away and she looked up to Jon, her eyes tear-filled as she could hold it no more and began to cry.

"I didn't know, Jon, I..I didn't know he was his son, his brother, I…." she felt his arms around here once more, the smell of him in her nose, the scent of him comforting her as much as his arms were.

"You did the right thing, Dany, had I been there I'd have killed them both myself." he said and she moved her head from his chest, looking into his eyes to see if he was telling her the truth.

"You would?" she asked hopefully.

"Randyll Tarly made his son's life a living hell, but that's not why I'd have taken his head. He betrayed his liege, a house his own were sworn to for hundreds of years, not only did he go against them but he sacked their home. The man was no better than a Bolton." Jon said his mouth curled up and an almost feral look on his face.

"His son?"

"No better than his father, he took part did he not?" Jon said and she nodded.

"Then he'd have lost his head too." Jon said.

"I burned them, Jon, I didn't take their heads." she said softly.

"Aye, because you had no sword, now you have mine." he said and she felt herself feel a little better "Besides had I a dragon then I'd have burned them too."

She chuckled at that, though not a full of mirth laugh. It was the earnest way he said it and then before she knew it, Rhaegal was beside them. Dany looked on surprised as Jon still holding her reached out and touched the green dragon, the sound her son making one she knew all too well. Rhaegal welcomed his touch, no, he seemed to almost yearn for it.

Dany looked to her other son and could feel it in her head, the need, the want to ride and she wondered, could it be so? Could Jon be like her, was he magic too? Giving the life he'd led, the death he'd suffered, she thought he was. Looking at him as he leaned against Rhaegal's head, his eyes closed and her son's closed too, she had to know the truth.

"I think I wish to fly, care to join me Jon Snow?" she asked and he nodded without hesitation.

She moved to Drogon and Jon moved with her, Rhaegal letting out an annoyed snort, Dany turning and looking to see Jon seeming to say something to the dragon.

"No Jon Snow, if you wish to fly then you better find a different place to sit." she said as she moved away from him and looked on excitedly when after she'd climbed up onto Drogon, Jon did the same on Rhaegal and with a smile on her face she took to the sky.

Flying gave her great pleasure, almost nothing in her life gave her more. Certainly, nothing until she met the man who was now flying beside her. He was a natural, he showed no nerves and the smile on his face matched her own as they swooped low and then flew high. Pretty soon they were chasing each other through the sky. When she quickened up so would he and as she slowed he flew around her, taking Rhaegal in a wide arc before coming back close to her once more. Then he pointed down and she smiled as she followed him, Jon landing before she did.

"You've completely ruined horses for me." she heard him say to Rhaegal, her son's trill loud as he rubbed himself against Jon's hand.

Walking with him, she looked around and found the place they were in to be beautiful, the large waterfall was like nothing she'd ever seen before.

"We could stay a thousand years, no one could find us." she said and saw him smirk.

"If it was with you then it would feel but a moment." he said and she felt herself still as she looked at him, the look he was giving her one which she'd wished all her life to see.

Moving to him she kissed him and felt his tongue seeking hers out, breaking away from him reluctantly when she heard the dragons behind them. Turning to look at them as they watched them both, the dragons seeming ready to judge if he was worthy of her or not.

"Don't be afraid, Jon Snow." she said and felt the smile fall from her face as he looked for the first time to her eyes to be almost terrified of something "Jon?".

"I don't fear the dragons Dany, only that what I tell you may change things between us, I pray it doesn't, but no matter what you are my queen, always, remember that." he said and she felt her chest go tight.

"Jon?".

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Tyrion Lannister.**

This was madness, sheer madness, all they'd done to get here, and now just like that they were packing up and readying to leave. Why? What was the game here and why couldn't he see it?. He drank the wine and sat by the fire, outside the unsullied and Dothraki made to leave, and inside he drank and didn't know things. Hearing the door open he looked to see Varys make his way inside to join him.

"What's happening with our northern friends?" he asked taking another sip of his wine.

"Apparently they've named a new queen and are already wondering if they've made a terrible mistake." Varys said.

"As am I." he said bitterly.

"He's a remarkable man, Jon Snow. I have to say I'd have never expected the son of Ned Stark to be so politically astute." Varys said.

"Astute?" he asked with a snort.

"The North doesn't want our queen, Tyrion, Jon Snow saw that and so he's threatened to take her away, will it bring the North to heel, I can't say but it's the best play any of us could ever have made."

"We could have made them accept her." Tyrion said and heard Varys tut and he looked back to see him shake his head.

"What good would that do us? We lost our chance at that when we accepted Jon Snow's crown." Varys said.

"He knelt by himself." he said defensively, though it had been what he'd wished him to do.

"Yet we should have been there to pick him up off his knees. A king for a queen, Tyrion, that's what we should have proposed, marriage gave us this kingdom and the North couldn't have claimed she'd come to steal it." Varys said.

Marriage, he had wanted that for her once, suggested it in Meereen, and yet not once when Jon Snow came did he suggest it once more. If anything he had been relieved when Daenerys didn't bring it up herself, why? He knew politics, how it would look, and what message it sent. A just woman and an honorable man, that was a tale to stir the hearts.

Stark and Targaryen joined in marriage, if anything was more certain to stop people thinking she was her father that would be it. Yet he'd not wished it for her, not wanted it, and as he wondered why the voice in his head called out.

_He's not worthy of her._

_A bastard is no consort fit for a queen._

_Jon Snow is not better than you._

_You could make her happy, he doesn't deserve her, you do._

"He was a bastard." he said drinking the remainder of his wine and pouring himself another glass.

"He was a king." Varys said "You need to finish that, we'll be leaving soon I believe."

He watched as Varys walked to the door, the eunuch stopping to turn and look at him, Tyrion unable to figure out the expression on the man's face.

"He's a remarkable man, Jon Snow. What he and our queen could do together, Tyrion, there is no limit to it, nothing that's beyond them and it's our job to see it so."

He took a large swallow of his wine and sat looking into the flames, his mind not cooperating and not seeing the picture he wished to see.

" _He wasn't the first to love you, and he won't be the last"._

The words feeling empty to him now, as if said by a different man in a different time. He hadn't known it then, not until he'd seen how she looked at Jon Snow did he know it truly, and even then he'd tried to deny it. Was that the true reason he'd not brought it up? Was it not that Jon Snow wasn't worthy of her, but that he feared deep down she loved him too? That unlike Daario or any other man, if he allowed it to happen there'd be no breaking them apart.

When she'd flown over the wall to rescue him, a part of him had cried and raged against it. Not for the danger, it posed to her, though that was a part of it too but because it proved it, simply, truly and without doubt. It proved she loved Jon Snow. Which proved more than anything that she'd never love him. If she married for duty, for politics or position that he could forgive, accept, and move on with. To marry for love? To marry a man who yes while he brought a crown, brought no name, and had suffered scorn and abuse just like he.

If she married Jon Snow then it wasn't that Tyrion was a dwarf or a Lannister that made him unworthy of her, it was because he was Tyrion, the imp, the demon monkey that everyone thought he was. To lose her would be heartbreaking, to lose her to a bastard would be an insult to his very core.

"If she could love Jon Snow, then why can't she love me?" he asked the flames as he drank his wine.

**The Waterfall 305 AC.**

**Aegon Targaryen.**

Fucking Sam, he'd forgotten about it, that Dany had gone to him to thank him for Jorah and found out who he was. That had been part of the beginning of the tailspin, the first crack in the armor she had built around herself. It wasn't that she'd killed his father and brother, nor even that it had hurt her to see Sam in pain. It had set the thoughts in her mind that she was no better than her father, his grandfather, let it sit and fester and he only hoped he'd cut it out quickly enough.

He gave her his support unequivocally, left her in no room to doubt that she'd done the right thing and he'd have been happy to stay there with her in his arms for the rest of the day. Rhaegal though was having none of it, his dragon wished to fly and Aegon could feel him at the back of his mind demanding him to do so. He'd tried to put him off but the dragon and Dany herself weren't going to let him off that easy.

It had been different, better, the feeling of the dragon in his head and then the click as their bond formed. The first time he'd flown had been terrifying, this though was exhilarating and Rhaegal's joy was clear to him as they swooped down and chased after Dany and Drogon. When he'd landed he'd thanked the dragon and told him it was time for his mother to know the truth, if she accepted he swore he'd never let him fly without him. What had happened before would not happen again, not even if Dany rejected him. He'd see Greyjoy dead before he allowed him to hurt his dragon this time.

It was hard looking to her and knowing what he was about to do, to lose her again was something he couldn't bear but she had to know the truth, and so closing his eyes he prayed that his gods gave him their favor still.

"Jon?" he heard her say and he felt the papers in his pocket, a secret hidden for four and twenty years about to be spoken aloud.

"All my life I wished to know who my mother was, Lord Stark refused to tell me and when we parted and I went to the wall, he told me that he'd tell me when next we spoke. Looking back on it now, I know the real reason why he wouldn't tell me before then. Lord Stark knew that once I swore my oaths then his secret would be safe, his friend would face no challenge and he'd never have to choose between blood and the brother he chose."

"Jon, what are you saying?" she asked looking to him.

"I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall hold no crowns and win no glory. Oh there's more than that, but that's the key part you see, that's why I had to swear my life away and that's my uncle wouldn't tell me the truth of who my mother was." he said, his voice bitter as he thought of the man he'd once considered the most honorable man alive.

"Uncle?"

"Lord Stark wasn't my father, Dany, he was my uncle. My father was Rhaegar Targaryen and my mother his wife Lyanna Targaryen." he said looking at her and seeing the shocked look in her face.

He moved to her and she brushed him away, turning to walk from him.

"Dany, wait." he said pleadingly and had to run to grab her, Drogon roaring when he did and Rhaegal roaring back at him just as fiercely "Dany, please."

"Jon, is that even your name?" she asked angrily.

"No, my mother named me Aegon, after my brother I think, though I'm not certain."

"So you wish to take your throne, what am I, a way for you to do it?" she asked her worry clear.

"Throne, you think I care for that chair? Do I want to be king, aye, I'll admit it I do, but only if you're by my side, only if you're my queen. Ask it of me, tell me to deny my name, ask it of me and I will." he said and she looked to him, her mouth open as she tried to process what he'd said.

"I…"

"I learned this on the way back here, Dany, I swear that to be true. I didn't know it when we met, nor all the time we spent together, here, in the North I learned it."

"How? Where?" she asked curiously and not angrily he was glad to see.

"I saw it, the night we, the first night we were together. I saw a vision of a woman and my uncle, she lay in a bed and she was dying. I could feel her dying, my mother…she made him promise to protect me, and then she told him my name." he said as the tears began to fall.

"Jon." she said moving to him and he shook his head.

"That's not my name, please, Dany.." he begged.

"Aegon, Blood of my Blood." she said and he was in her arms before he knew it.

The cloak lay on the snow and despite the cold and that they were out in the open, he found he didn't care. He almost ripped the buttons on her coat and felt her as she took him from his britches, her hand feeling so very warm as she held him. Aegon pulled her own britches down and then he was on his back, feeling her as she lowered herself onto him. The warmth of her on top on him made the ice at his back feel like nothing, his eyes focussed on hers as she moved up and down on him.

He felt her squeeze him inside of herself as she came and then saw her smile when she realized he had not. Aegon rolling her onto her back as he began to take control, moving hard against her and feeling her move up to meet every single thrust. His eyes never left hers and when he saw her bite her lip he felt himself ready to explode.

"Aegon." she said and then he was lost, spending inside her before collapsing on top of her.

Though he'd have loved nothing more than to just lay there with her, the cold finally did begin to have an effect and he felt her shiver as he did. Both of them quickly fixed their clothing, Aegon smiling at her as Dany quickly looked like she had just been taking a stroll, rather than what they had been doing.

"What does this mean, Aegon, for us, for me?" she asked her eyes worried and he reached out to softly brush her face.

"Marriage is the best way to make alliances, and I love you Dany, truly, with everything I've got. Marry me?" he asked and she smiled.

"It's what you want?" she asked though it was clear she could see it was.

"More than anything in the world, aye, it is, more than a throne, a kingdom, you're what I want, what I need, only you." he said and she nodded, Aegon taking her in his arms and spinning her around, laughing as she did.

He knew they still had more to talk about and though he'd not wish to let anything intrude on this moment, there would be no other chance.

"For now, I have to remain hidden, Dany, to the world let them think me, Jon Snow. When your crown is secure when we are safe from any who would seek to do us harm, then I'll be who I should. Until then let them think me a northern bastard." he said almost spitting out the last words.

"You think others would seek to come between us?"

"Aye, our family fell to the ambition of greedy men, this place is still full of ambitious men, not only men either."

"Sansa?" she asked.

"Sansa, Arya, Tyrion, Varys, those around us are not people we can trust with this, not until we're in a position where we're so tied together that none can break us apart." he said and she looked to him, a little doubt in her eyes and it hurt to see it.

"You're telling me I can't trust anyone but you?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, Missandei, Grey Worm, Qhono, your people are your people Dany, they always have been and always will. Tyrion is a Lannister, he's been playing the game so long he doesn't know how not to, there are other reasons why I doubt him also. Varys can be turned to support us, together we'll show him and bring him completely to our side, my sis…my cousins."

"Aegon?"

"Arya is not the girl I remember, she's in there, hidden, and I hope to see her one day, but until that day I'd not trust her, not with you." he said and the look she gave him was one he'd cherish for a long time.

"Sansa?"

"The little spoiled girl who got everything she wished for just by throwing a tantrum or going to her mother and father hasn't changed, other than now she has to get it for herself. I don't think there's anything she wouldn't do to get it, no one she wouldn't hurt or use." he said trying to keep calm as he did so.

"Very well, my people will be the only ones who know the truth." she said and he nodded.

They moved to the dragons, Rhaegal leaning against him as Drogon did to Dany, Aegon looking to her as she was to him.

"Tyrion, you said there were other reasons?" she asked.

"He loves you." he said simply and she snorted.

"No, he doesn't."

"He does, I see it in how he looks at me, he sees me as unworthy of you." he said and she went to say something only he moved to her and put his finger to her lip "On that he's right, though each day I'll get closer to being so I swear." he said and she kissed him.

"You're worthy." she said and he smiled.

"To Tyrion's mind, it's the idea that I am and he's not. Why didn't he suggest marriage? I was a king coming to a queen, it's how alliances are formed, why didn't he suggest it?" he asked and she shook her head before looking at him.

"Why didn't you?" she asked a moment later.

"I'm a northern fool." he said to a small laugh "I was a bastard, coming to a queen, all my life I've been told I was something I was not, it never occurred to me and yet to these smart political minds, I find it hard to believe it never occurred to them. I may have known nothing then but they should have and Dany, I know something now."

He reached into his pocket and took out the letters, handing them to her and letter her read them when she did he saw the last remaining doubt she had go from her eyes, Dany moving to him.

"Blood of my blood." she said again smiling.

"Aunt." he said kissing her.

After they were done, he moved to climb back onto Rhaegal's back before stopping and turning to her.

"I have a dragon's egg." he said as if he was just informing her it was cold outside.

"What? How?"

"I found it with my mother's things, it's alive Dany, there's movement in it and it's warm to the touch." he said and she looked at him.

"You mean to hatch it?" she asked.

"It's going to hatch, soon." he said and saw her look eagerly at him, he'd cost her a son, he'd give her another.

They climbed up and within moments they were flying back to Winterfell, slower and more relaxed and Aegon felt himself enjoying this flight even more. The flight to the waterfall had been exhilarating, the one back from it was calming. When they landed he walked to her, he had one more thing to tell her before they walked to the keep itself. They'd seen the tents pulled up, her army was ready to march and he wondered if the northern lords still hadn't come to their senses but that could wait, this could not

"Dany, all my life I've felt alone. I thought it was because of being a bastard. I was a part but not a part of my family. I've realized now that's not what it was." he said.

"What was it?"

"You, I needed you. You are my family, a wise man once told me that a Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing. I was alone Dany, now I'm not." he said.

"No, Aegon, you're not, neither am I." she said and he smiled at her as they turned to see Varys, Tyrion, Missandei and Jorah walk their way.

"Who was this man?" she asked as they watched the others get closer to them.

"Our uncle, Aemon Targaryen." he said and her head turned to his.

Before she had a chance to ask him about Aemon, he looked to see the concerned and annoyed faces on each of the four in front of him. Missandei though looked curious, smiling when she saw Dany smile, Jorah also relaxed once he saw his queen was happy. Varys looked at them both, his face not showing his emotions while Tyrion tried not to scowl and Aegon knew he'd have to deal with the dwarf soon.

"It seems the North has a new queen, Sansa Stark has been named Queen in the North." Tyrion said glaring at him.

"She's welcome to it and I wish her the best in trying to defend it. Are we ready to march?" he asked and Dany just smirked.

"Almost, within the hour." Jorah said.

"Do you need anything else from here my queen?" he asked and she shook her head "Then if you'll excuse me, I'll go and find Davos and Ghost." he said walking away.

He quickly found them both in the courtyard, Davos was speaking with some of Tormund's people, Aegon seeing the woman and man look to him as he walked towards them.

"You heard?" Davos asked.

"Aye, you ready to leave?" he asked and Davos nodded "The chest?"

"I have it, Jon. Ned Umber has set off for Last Hearth, Jon." Davos said.

"Good, I'll meet him on the road, cheer up Davos, we're about to piss off a queen." he said with a chuckle, Davos smirking but shaking his head.

"You would leave us, King Crow, truly?" the woman said.

"The Free Folk are under my protection, Harla, you and yours are welcome to join me and our queen. We travel with her army, her dragons, we have food and tents available, spread the word, and make ready to leave. The North comes to its senses or falls to the Night King, there is no third option." he said and Harla nodded before running off, her face far more relaxed than it had been a moment earlier.

Davos said nothing for a few moments, Aegon feeling him looking at him, the man though was not questioning him outright but he knew he had questions.

"Speak your mind, Davos." he said.

"Is it really worth this, just to make a point, Jon?"

"I was stabbed by people I trusted Davos, for doing the right thing. Remember what you told me when I woke up, when I told you I'd failed?"

"Aye, Good now go fail again." Davos said.

"I'll never fail again, never." he said as he walked away.

He saw Lord Wyman, Lady Mormont and some of the others look at him, Bran sat in his chair, though where the others were he had no idea. Sam was off sulking somewhere no doubt, Arya was now a mystery to him and then he looked up to the walkway and saw her, Sansa looking every inch her mother's child. He was about to say something when he heard the footsteps behind him, Grey Worm and some more of his unsullied with him and he chuckled thinking his queen had been worried about him.

"Queen Daenerys is ready to leave, Jon Snow." Grey Worm said simply.

"Aye, good, we should go then." he said turning away and moving towards the gate before stopping.

When he did he saw the smile on Sansa's face, a smile he knew far too well. If he thought she'd looked like her mother before then she looked even more so now. That smile was one that Lady Catelyn would wear when she'd gotten her way, when he'd been refused something or when he'd held back in a spar so Robb had beaten him. Back then he was too afraid to wipe it from her face, here now with Sansa he was not.

"An army marches this way, an army I came back to help you all beat, an army I brought a queen to you to help you beat. I see you have a new queen now, so me and mine will take our leave and bid you farewell. I wish you all good fortune in the war to come, you'll need it." he said and turned to walk away, whistling and soon being joined by Ghost who walked beside him.

"Jon."

"Jon."

"Jon."

He ignored the voice of the woman he'd thought a sister once, the woman who now called herself a queen. She was not his queen, she would never be his queen. As he walked out the gate he saw her, sitting on her horse, her white coat and silver hair standing out just as much as her smile did when she saw him. He walked over to her and climbed up onto his own horse, Dany looking at him and as they rode away from Winterfell her turned to her.

"My queen." he said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next, The North makes a decision, a queen makes a choice, Arya and Sansa have an argument, and Aegon and Dany fly to Last Hearth before Jaime Lannister arrives at Winterfell.


	3. Dragon's Fly, Lion's Roar and Bears Show Their Claws.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Sansa have an argument. A Queen makes a choice and Jon and Dany fly to Last Hearth while Jaime Lannister arrives at Winterfell.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Arya.**

What he had said to her hurt, it couldn't be true and yet he was Jon and Jon had never lied to her. Out of all of them, he was the one person she could truly say that about. Even were that not so, her training would have picked up on it, she'd have felt it if he was lying to her and he had not been. Seeing him again brought up emotions she'd never thought she'd feel again.

He was her brother, the one person in the world who had loved her without thought, without question. Jon was who she'd go to when she had happy news to share or sad news that she needed to be comforted about. If she was scared of a night's storm or the howling wind, it was to his bed she'd go, and not once did he ever turn her away. Instead, he'd hold her tight and whatever worries or fears she'd have would disappear as she lay in his arms.

In all the years that she'd been away, it was him she thought the most on. True she thought of her mother, her father, Robb, Bran, and Rickon too, she even thought of Sansa. But Jon was her constant, her one true thought and the one person she most wished to see. As she walked from the Godswood, she looked down at the sword, Needle, it had protected her, saved her, but more than anything it had kept her being herself and not completely becoming no one.

"Needle is Jon's smile." she said softly as she looked at it.

A smile he usually reserved for her, a smile she'd longed to see, and yet when she had it had filled her with apprehension. What would he think of what she had become? Of the things, she had needed to do? Would he think her a monster? Would he turn away from her, look at her like they all had looked at her once? Was he still her Jon or was he like the rest of her family, lost to her?.

Once again just like when she was a girl he'd put her fears at rest, Jon accepted her and told her she was right. While she'd not told him the full extent of what she'd done, just hearing him say the words, knowing he'd understand if and when she told him was all she needed to know. From there though it had all gone wrong and so she had done what she always did now, Arya had hidden in the shadows and she'd watched. After a day the time for watching was now at an end.

"I wish to see my sister." she said to the guard who'd actually stopped her from walking into what had once been her father's room.

"The queen doesn't wish to be disturbed."

"Tell her that I wish to see her, now." she said and the look she gave the man did what her words did not.

As she entered the room she looked at Sansa sitting at the desk her father would sit at, the image she presented was so much like their mother, and yet it felt wrong to her. This had been her father's place, her mother's solar was much different. Arya had never been frightened when she was brought here, something she couldn't say about the other.

"What are your plans, your grace?" she said her voice full of bite.

"You're not happy?" Sansa said as if she was surprised.

"Why would I be happy, when I arrived you asked me if it bothered me that you were Lady of Winterfell, it didn't, this does." she said and Sansa looked at her.

"Jon gave up his crown." Sansa said.

"He did, though it seems you couldn't wait to pick it up."

"I didn't ask for it." Sansa said and Arya shook his head.

"No, wanted it though didn't you? Again what is your plan, your grace?"

"I've sent riders to speak to Jon, they carry a letter asking for an alliance." Sansa said and Arya snorted.

"Why would he do that? Why would his queen?" she asked seeing Sansa stiffen when she said queen.

"I could legitimize him, give him our name, then he and the queen could marry." Sansa said snootily.

"I don't think he needs or wants your permission for anything. So again what's your plan, Sansa? How are we to survive the army of the dead?" she asked and Sansa shook her head.

"If there is even such a thing." Sansa said a moment later.

"Have you spoken to Brienne?

"No, why?" Sansa said.

"You should, maybe you should think before you act Sansa. Do so quickly because Jon isn't coming back and his queen won't stand in front of another. So the question you should be asking is what is your crown worth? For Jon it wasn't worth the North, we'll see if you feel the same."

She turned to walk away and heard her sister mumble, turning back quickly and catching her by surprise she asked the question she wished.

"What happened to Rickon?" she asked before Sansa was ready, her sister's eyes flicking from side to side.

"I told you, Ramsay Snow killed him." Sansa said and Arya nodded.

"Oh, it's a pity Jon didn't have more men, maybe our brother would have lived. Then he'd be the king I suppose." she said seeing once again the look in Sansa's eyes.

As she walked to the door, she found Lord Wyman, Lady Lyanna, and Lord Cerwyn at the door, none of them looking happy.

"Her grace is all yours." she said walking from the room.

She made her way to the forge and found he wasn't there, the stupid bull had left too. Annoyed as she was she didn't see him at first and then she heard a growling voice from behind her and turned to see the Hound, the man just as she remembered him.

"He's left with the others, wolf girl." the Hound said.

"Who?" she asked trying to lie and finding to her surprise that the Hound saw right through it.

"The bastard smith."

"Oh, him." she said and he laughed as she tried to be nonchalant, something she'd never been able to pull off.

"Your sister is a fool, you should speak to her before she gets you all killed." the Hound said his voice far more serious now.

"She believes my brother will return." she said to a chuckle from the scarred man.

"As I said she's a fool, he's not coming back. If she and they want him to it'll cost them a crown."

"Why are you still here?" she asked.

"It's a long way back South, I wanted something warm in my belly and to sleep under a roof one more night, I'm leaving as soon as my horse is shod."

"You could stay." she said and he laughed once again.

"I've seen what's coming for us, trust me I'll not stay anywhere unless the queen and your brother are here with me." he stood up and moved to walk away.

"Why do you follow her?"

"Who said it's her I'm following?" he said as he moved once more and she reached out to stop him.

"You're following my brother?" she asked confused.

"I'm following them both. Your brother is a crazy fucker, he's mad and he'll rush into danger without thinking, but he'll fight and thanks to him I'm still here, thanks to her also."

She listened as he told her of the trip beyond the wall, how they were fucked until the queen flew in on her dragons, how to buy them more time to get on it's back Jon had fought through the wights. When he told her how the dragon had been lost, how Jon had shouted at them to leave and then been dragged down into the ice when they did, Arya felt more hatred for the dead than for any living thing she'd ever had before.

"Sandor, wait. I'm coming with you." she said as he walked from the smith's with his horse.

She soon readied her own, she needed to speak the queen to see the truth of her for herself. More than that though she needed to speak to her brother and to have him hold her in his arms and tell her who she was. She couldn't be no one, not to him. A girl was Arya Stark and he was and always would be her brother.

"Looks like we're not the only ones looking to speak to the Dragonqueen." The Hound said as they rode out the gate, Lyanna Mormont, her men, and some of Lord Wyman's riding off in the distance.

"Aye, lets beat them." she said and heard him curse as she let the horse run free.

**Castle Cerwyn 305 AC.**

**Dany.**

She gripped the furs tightly as she bit down on her bottom lip. Her fingers grabbing and then letting go as her eyes refused to close. Looking down she saw the dark curls and the grey eyes which now seemed almost a dark purple. Then again she felt his tongue as it found her core once more. Where he had learned to do this she had no idea but no one had ever seemed to know as much about her body as he did. When to press forward or retreat back, to quicken or to slow. He even knew where the line between teasing and frustration lay. She felt the shudder go through her once again as he concentrated on her nub, his tongue both going in circles and alternating from side to side, and then she felt his fingers and she was lost.

"Aegon…"

"Aegon…."

"Please...Aegon…." she cried out as he brought her over the edge.

As her body began to shake, Aegon held her, kissing the inside of her thigh softly as she finally began to calm. Dany fell back against the bed and it took her a moment to realize she'd risen up on it, her hands pushing her up as she reached her climax. As she lay there breathless, she felt him get up from the bed and then smiled when he came back with the cool wine. Aegon pouring her a glass which she drank down quickly before he poured her another.

"My queen." he said softly as he kissed her and climbed back into the bed beside her.

Since they'd left Winterfell a few days ago she'd noticed an even bigger difference come over Aegon, it was as if a weight had been lifted from him. On the ride he'd been jovial, he japed and laughed and while others looked at him strangely, Dany had welcomed this change. Oh, he still brooded and did so far better than anyone she'd ever known, but he seemed happier to her.

There was also no now pretense regarding their relationship, it wasn't furtive or secretive and Aegon was very openly affectionate. Each night he spent in her tent and given the noises she made, he too as she'd come to find out to her amusement, was another that left no doubt about the things they did. Now she was sure there was no one among their march who remained unaware that they were together. It was that clear that she had begun to notice some of the things Aegon had told her.

Varys looked at them both but there was a difference in his eyes now than before. Aegon had said he'd been watching her warily, doubtfully, wondering if she was the right queen to follow. Given how he looked at her now, it seemed he'd decided she was and Dany could see what Aegon had said about bringing him to their side. Tyron, on the other hand, was a different problem. He poked, prodded, and questioned under the guise of being her Hand and worrying about how people may take things. Now she wasn't so sure that was what he worried about, the looks he'd shoot Aegon proving his words far more right than her own.

"What are you thinking about my love?" Aegon asked from beside her.

"Varys and Tyrion." she replied honestly and found herself smirking at the put-out pout on Aegon's face.

"I don't know if my queen thinking of other men is an insult or a condemnation of my efforts." Aegon said playfully.

"A warning to keep them up, perhaps?" she said with a smile laughing as he rolled her on top of him and began to kiss her neck.

"As my queen commands." Aegon said his kisses turning more sensual as she felt him whisper in her ear.

She woke early the next morning, Aegon still asleep beside her and she watched as his chest rose and fell. Almost without realizing it her fingers brushed over the scar on his chest. That he had taken that knife and was still here was something she was in wonder of. Whatever magic that was used was something she was grateful for. Aegon had been right about something else also, A Targaryen alone in the world was a terrible thing. Dany was more than happy to not be alone anymore.

"Dany." Aegon said as he woke up and she chuckled.

"Now, that I do approve of, I should always be the first thought my love has upon awakening."

"And the last one before sleeping." he said as she kissed him.

"Are you ready for the day?" she asked and he nodded.

"Tyrion won't be happy." he said.

"Then it's just as well he's not queen." she said.

"Aye, he'd look terrible in your dresses." Aegon said forcing her to laugh loudly.

The image was still in her head when they broke their fast and Tyrion walked in, Aegon looking to her and raising his eyebrows making her burst into giggles.

"My queen?" Missandei asked and Dany leaned in to whisper it in her ear, her friend also finding herself giggling when Tyrion sat down.

They were soon joined by Varys, Ser Jorah, and Ser Davos and were eating when Grey Worm came in, her commander coming straight to her, and telling her there were riders heading this way.

"An attack?" she asked and the unsullied shook his head.

"Riders from North." Grey Worm said.

Finishing quickly they had the meals taken away and left the tent to see who Sansa had sent after them. The men were all gruff and when they looked to her they glared, Dany's own look back at them nowhere near as fierce as Aegon's. The leader of the men walked towards her once he dismounted. Grey Worm, Ser Jorah, and Aegon all moved their hands to their weapons as one and Dany wondered if the new Queen in the North would be so bold, or so stupid to try something like that.

"I bring you an offer from our queen." the man said brusquely.

"Then you'll refer to my queen as your grace or have you forgotten manners like the woman you serve." Aegon said looking at the man.

"She's not my queen, Snow." the man sneered.

It was a mistake to do so. Aegon moved swiftly, his hands a blur as he beat the man to the ground, Longclaw drawn in an instant when the others moved. Dany held her hand up for Grey Worm and Jorah to stand down, she knew they'd move if needed but looking at how Aegon was standing, they were anything but.

"Now, I'll say it once more, you'll refer to my queen, as your grace, am I understood?"

"Forgive me, your grace, I meant no disrespect." the man said through bloodied lips, even though he had indeed. Dany felt the beating he'd taken would ensure he never would again.

"You are forgiven, now what is this message your queen wishes you to give me?"

She nodded to Aegon who let the man up and then he took the letter from him and moved to her. Aegon handed her the letter and Dany looked to see if he was hurt or still angry. Finding he was neither, she opened the letter and read it, before handing it to him, Aegon's anger was clear though it was laughter rather than anything else that he answered it with.

"Your grace?" Tyrion asked overly eager.

Turning from the men she walked into the tent with her advisers and then finally Aegon following after her, Dany hearing him tell the man he'd have his answer in a moment. While Tyrion and Varys asked her what the letter said, Dany looked to the entrance of the tent and waited for Aegon to enter. He was chuckling when he did so and when she looked to his face she saw once again that deep dark purple of his eyes.

"Your grace?" Tyrion asked almost irritably.

"The Queen in the North is willing to legitimize her brother, allow him and I to marry and to enter into a trading agreement with the six kingdoms. In return for my armies, my dragons and I'm not sure if I'm actually included in this, her brother helping the North deal with the threat it faces." Dany said.

"Aye, I don't think your participation personally is required. Even in this Sansa still can't help herself but be disrespectful." Aegon said angrily.

"Perhaps we ought…" Tyrion began only for Aegon to cut him off.

"What think of it? Do you think I care about legitimization or need anyone but my own queen's permission to marry? I held a crown Tyrion, I could have named myself Jon Stark at any point, I did not. Sansa may call herself a queen and by now may even have had a crown made but I am not one of her subjects. I swore no oath to her and I've never knelt to her. Daenerys Targaryen is the only queen I've done both to and the only queen I serve." Aegon said and Dany felt her heart soar at his words.

She looked to see Grey Worm, Jorah, Missandei all looking at Aegon with a little more understanding. All three of them knew how she felt, Missandei because she had confided in her, Grey Worm because Missandei told him everything, and Jorah because she'd asked him to protect Aegon as if he was protecting her. Though there were no true doubts about how Aegon felt about her, each time he did something he won them over even more.

"Missandei can you get me some paper and some ink, It seems I've got a letter to write." Missandei moved from the tent and was back no more than a few moments later.

Dany sat down and began to write, smiling as she did so and showing Aegon the letter when she'd finished. Leaving the tent they walked back outside and she handed the letter to the man Aegon had beaten. Seeing now first hand just how badly beaten he had truly been.

"For your queen." Dany said.

"Thank you." he gulped and she caught Aegon moving towards him "Your Grace." he added and was on his horse in the blink of an eye, quickly riding away.

"Do you think she'll like my words, Jon Snow?" she asked, hating to call him that name now.

"Who cares what she likes, my queen." Aegon said with a smirk.

When they got back to the tent she felt now was as good a time to tell them of her and Aegon's plans. Shutting down the arguments which came from Jorah, Varys, and especially Tyrion. Missandei kept her thoughts to herself but Dany could see her friend was worried about her. Despite not wishing it, she allowed Tyrion a moment alone before they would ready to head off.

"Speak your mind, Tyrion." she said curtly.

"Your Grace, I believe this to be foolish, once again you're flying into danger, and for what? The North has made it clear we're not welcome here, they've named a new queen, why risk yourself to help them?"

"Jon gave his word to Lord Umber and to the Free Folk, and I gave mine to him. Since we've come to the North Jon has shown what his word means to him, even going against his family because of the oath he swore to me. If I cannot hold just as true to my word to him, then what does that make me?"

"A queen." Tyrion mumbled before looking to her "Jon Snow vowed to bring the North, your grace, he did not. I take that as a breaking of those vows and as such we're not obliged to live up to any we may have made."

"When enough people make false promises, words stop meaning anything. That's what Jon said when we met your sister. When he kept to the oath he made to me. Despite everything it meant he'd rather keep to that oath, now you'd have me break mine?"

"I'd have you safe, your grace." Tyrion said.

"From the moment I was born I've not been safe, at least now I'm not alone." she said as she moved.

"Your grace.." Tyrion began only for Grey Worm to walk into the tent.

"Riders from the North, my queen."

"They've returned?" she asked confused.

"Others." Grey Worm said and Dany walked with him from the tent, Tyrion waiting and then joining them.

She looked to see the group which approached, some men and what looked like two girls one of whom seemed to be Aegon's sister. Dany looked to Aegon who seemed just as surprised as she was to see his sister riding with the Hound. Though soon it was the other riders who Dany was just as interested in, Jorah's cousin was someone Aegon respected and that she was kin to her loyal bear, made her to Dany's mind a different sort than some of the other northerners.

She watched as Aegon looked to his sister, his eyes filled with something akin to hope as he did so. When she saw the girl smile at him, Dany felt her own smile close to the surface. Only her queenly duties keeping her from allowing it to break free.

"Lady Arya, Lady Mormont, what brings you here?" she asked when both girls were standing in front of her.

"I bring an offer, your grace, from the North." Lady Lyanna said.

**Castle Cerwyn 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

He had to laugh at the offer Sansa had sent, though he'd give her some credit for thinking of it. Maybe in another life, he'd have welcomed it. To be a Stark had been something he'd wanted all his life. After he was crowned he'd not named himself so because it would have proved her right. It was bad enough that he was taking a crown that she'd have felt belonged to her children. He'd not take Winterfell or name himself something she'd have never have accepted, he'd not prove her words right.

Fate though was funny and all his life he'd been held in contempt by Catelyn Stark for what she thought he was. So worried was she that the bastard would usurp her trueborn children. So jealous was she of a woman whose name she didn't know that he had suffered because of it. Yet in the end, he wasn't a bastard, he was trueborn and he was the one being usurped. She'd put her daughter in a position to usurp him, set her up so her grandchildren would take his own's rightful place.

That she didn't do so knowingly wasn't a great comfort, especially considering his uncle had known what he was he doing. But there had been a time when he'd longed for the man he thought his father to name him a Stark. Had Sansa being named queen and offered it to him before now then he'd probably have accepted and done so gratefully. Of course, he'd learned just how wrong he'd been in his view of the world since then. Now it and the offer to allow him to marry was pitiful, pathetic, and after reading what his queen had written, he'd have given anything to see Sansa's face when she got her reply.

"You look happy, Jon." Davos said from behind him.

"Aye, we'll be heading to Last Hearth and Karhold later, to the Mountain Clans also." he said.

"Good. You'll be going to the Wall?" Davos asked worriedly.

"At least to look at it, aye."

Before the man had gotten a chance to ask any other questions they saw riders heading their way and Aegon sent Grey Worm for Dany. He had been surprised to see Arya and Lyanna Mormont, hopeful when his little sister smiled at him and even more so when Lyanna said she brought an offer from the North. Aegon knowing that this one would be far different than the one Sansa had sent.

"Why did you come?" he asked Arya who looked at him worriedly, Aegon realizing he'd sounded as if he didn't wish her there "Not that I'm not grateful you have." he added quickly as they walked to the tent.

"I wished to see you, Jon, I wanted to spend time with my brother and his queen. I want to see what it is that makes you believe in her so."

"Speak to her people, Arya, any of them. Grey Worm, Missandei, talk to the woman of the Dothraki or the men of the unsullied. You'll come to see her as I do. I..I'm glad you're willing to try." he said with a smile.

"You were right, Jon, you've not forgotten about family, I don't want to either." she said and he reached out to muss her hair, forgetting that she was almost a woman grown.

After entering the tent Aegon walked to stand beside Dany, Arya looking at him and then at Lyanna Mormont. He watched as the she-bear stared at him, her expression never changing and even he felt if he looked at her for too long he'd find himself turning away. Lyanna for such a small girl had a bearing about her, it was admirable and Aegon felt regret that he'd no memory of the girl's mother or sisters.

"Your grace, on behalf of the North I ask you to reconsider your decision to leave. Lord Snow's words were harsh but fair, I'm the first to admit when I was wrong and in that meeting, I let my annoyance and anger at Lord Snow cloud my understanding of what he was saying." Lyanna said.

"You named him king and he knelt without explaining his reasons to, that was where your anger lay?" Dany asked and Aegon looked at them both, not having thought of that.

"It is. That he gave up his crown I can understand, though he should not have." Lyanna said and Aegon looked to her.

"What should I have done, my lady?" he asked curiously.

"Arranged a marriage." she said simply to surprised looks.

"You'd have accepted this?" Dany asked with a smirk.

"It is the way of the world, your grace. Alliances are brought through marriage, lords, ladies, princes, kings, and queens. I knelt for a king your grace, I'd have knelt for his wife also." Lyanna said.

Aegon glared at Tyrion, had Sansa been there she too would have been on the end of his angry looks. They were supposed to be the politicians. That his sister knew the value of marriage was clear in her offer to Dany for her armies. He knew Tyrion's reasons for not bringing it up, now he was beginning to wonder what Sansa's were.

"Your queen has offered to legitimize Lord Snow, to allow him and I to wed in return for my armies." Dany said and while Aegon looked to see Arya's frown he heard Lyanna Mormont's snort.

"You think it a bad offer my lady?" Aegon asked.

"I think it a fools one, Lord Snow and Sansa Stark is not my queen." Lyanna Mormont said.

"You didn't kneel?" Dany asked raising an eyebrow and looking at her.

"I've knelt to the only king or queen of the North I intend to." Lyanna said looking to him, Aegon giving her a small nod which she returned.

"Your offer my lady?" Dany asked curiously.

"A king for a queen, your grace." Lyanna said and Aegon shook his head, a small smirk on his face.

"Continue, Lady Mormont." Dany said her own smile present too.

"I and the other Northern lords will once again name Lord Snow, King in the North your grace. We will do so under the agreement that he and you are to be wed. We'll accept you as our queen by marriage, just as the rest of the seven kingdoms will accept Jon Snow as your king the same way."

"Why would we give you this? we have no need of your men nor a need to protect them." Tyrion said angrily.

"Silence, you do not speak for me, Lord Hand. You'll keep your thoughts and words to yourself unless I ask for them, is that understood?" Dany said.

"Y.."

"I said is that understood." Dany raised her voice and Tyrion nodded.

"An interesting proposal my lady and a far more agreeable one than the one Lord Snow's sister sent. But do you speak for all the lords of the north?" Dany asked.

"Enough of them your grace. I care not for this, truly. Subterfuge and politics of this nature are a southern thing. I like Lord Snow was raised to believe that the North valued honor above dishonor, our word was our bond, and what we said we'd live and die by.

Jon Snow tells me there is an army of dead men coming my way, that to survive it we need his queen's help, then I believe him. But I swore to follow a Stark my lady, one with the blood of the King's of Winter in their veins. So give us back our king your grace and you have my fealty and the fealty of the North." Lyanna said.

"Could you give me a few moments my lady, perhaps you and your cousin can speak together, I'm sure Ser Jorah would welcome the opportunity."

"Your grace." Lyanna said and Dany nodded as she turned to leave.

"I'll speak to you in a moment Arya, Ghost is around here somewhere." he said and Arya too turned to leave, mentioning something about Gendry that he barely heard.

They were no sooner out of the tent than Tyrion began, Aegon watching as Dany grew angrier and angrier as he spoke.

"You cannot contemplate this, your grace. They bring nothing to the table, they need our help and are willing to offer any words that would bring you back to them. This is obviously done with Sansa's Stark's approval, it's far too coincidental that both arrived together."

"Jon?" she asked.

"I may be biased here your grace, a marriage, and a crown seems to be what the North wishes me to have." he said rolling his eyes, Dany's smirk telling him she understood his jape.

"Exactly, was this your plan Snow? To force our queen into this? Manipulate her into giving you what you want?" Tyrion said.

The slap he hit him with knocked him to the ground, Missandei, Grey Worm, Varys, and even Dany looking at him shocked.

"You really think so little of my queen to think she can be manipulated or is it you fear that your own manipulations are no longer working as well as you wish? Her grace and I have had this discussion before Lord Tyrion. Why didn't you suggest a marriage? An alliance between the North and the queen? What reason did you have for not bringing it up?"

"You were a ba…."

"A bastard aye, but one that held a crown. How is it a three and ten nameday old girl understands politics better than the Hand of the Queen? He asked and Tyrion didn't reply.

"Leave us, all of you." Dany said and Tyrion went to complain "All of you."

Once they had gone he turned to look at her with an apologetic look on his face. One which she waved off as she did the words he spoke.

"I should not have done that." he said softly.

"Had you not then I may have." she said looking to him "This offer Aegon, you think it true?"

"Aye. I had hoped they'd come to their senses, everything I'd done was to see it so though I'd not dared hope them to come around so fully. I wanted them to accept my queen, I'd not thought they had another way to see it done. The North is proud Dany, for all Lyanna, spoke of its honor, for all I believed in it, it's pride is just as strong and I see that now."

"You wish us to turn back?" she asked.

"We came here to bring the North to your side and to save it from what's coming for it. It seems we're about to see the first is done and that gives us a chance for the second." he said moving to her.

"So we're to marry then?" she asked with a smile as he kissed her.

"A wedding in a godswood at night is a wondrous sight, will you marry me, Dany?" he asked and she nodded.

"Well, if I must, but only for a crown, Aegon." she said giggling when he picked her up.

They called the others in and he saw Lyanna look to them both, nervous and yet eager for their words.

"What of Lady Sansa, my lady?" Dany asked.

"Upon your return, she will willingly give up her crown or be unnamed publicly your grace. Lord Wyman and the other lords will have explained the situation to her by now. Do we have an accord?" Lyanna asked hopefully.

"We do, lady Lyanna. His grace and I intend to fly to Last Hearth to see to the evacuations. I'll leave orders with our armies to turn and head back to Winterfell. You may accompany them if you wish."

"I will, thank you, your grace." Lyanna said to Dany "Your grace." she said with a smile as she bowed to him and turned to leave.

Dany ordered Grey Worm and Qhono to make ready to march back, Varys looking on seeming even more pleased than usual. Aegon knew they were now closer to him being completely on their side. After speaking to Missandei and Jorah, and after a tense discussion with Tyrion, she turned to head to the dragons leaving him alone with Arya.

"What do you think?" he asked nervously.

"Of you being married or being a king again?" Arya smirked.

"Of Sansa losing her crown?"

"She won't be happy, but it's the right thing to do Jon."

"Aye, it is, ride back with them Arya, speak to them as I said, we'll spend time together when I return."

"I'm so jealous of you, getting to ride with the queen on her dragon, gods what I wouldn't give for that." Arya said with a wistful look on her face.

"If that makes you jealous then what you're about to see will only do more so. But I promise to take you up there as soon as I can."

Looking at her face and the face of the Northmen, at Lyanna's when he climbed up on Rhaegal's wing he wondered what was going through their minds. No one had raised the fact he was flying on a dragon to him or to Dany and he wondered just why that was. He knew Arya wouldn't let this slide, his sister looking at him with awe as he leaned down close to the dragon's head. Aegon could see her far more clearly than she had been up to now, she was in there and closer than ever to breaking free, his little sister smiling when Rhaegal took to the sky.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Jaime Lannister.**

He had kept to the side roads mainly, more so once he arrived in the North itself. Even dirty and tired as he was Jaime knew that anyone who'd seen him would know him as a Lannister and here in the North that would not be a good thing. When he reached Wintertown he was surprised by the number of people in the small town. The last time he'd ridden through here the place had partially been a village, now it seemed a fully inhabited town for true.

Given the things that lay North of the Wall he wondered had the people left their homes and came here for safety. He vaguely remembered Tyrion telling him something about that many years before. How in winter the town swelled in population. No one paid him any mind as he rode through and then he saw the walls of Winterfell in front of him once more.

Entering the gates he couldn't help but be reminded of what it had felt like when he'd come here the first time. He climbed down off his horse and pulled down his hood, looking around to see the courtyard and almost being taken back to seven years before. A different time and place, where his children lived, he loved his sister and his father and brother were by his side. He glanced down at the glove that covered his golden hand he shook his head, there was no point dwelling on the past.

Looking up he saw a boy sitting in a wheeled chair and it took a moment for him to recognize him. The small smile on his face soon gave away to a guilty, horrified look.

" _The things we do for love."_

The voice felt like it was calling him from the past as he looked to the boy and saw he was just staring ahead. Before he knew it there were swords pointing at him and as he looked at the Stark guards he began to notice something he had not. Where were the Dothraki? The Queen's Unsullied? Where were the dragons? What the hell had he ridden into?.

Whatever it was he was soon to find out as he watched the boy in the chair be wheeled inside and soon found himself following. The sword at his hip taken from him and a slap to his mouth the only reply to his questions. Soon he was once again standing in the Great Hall of Winterfell and trying his best not to let old ghosts fill his thoughts. Something made quite difficult when he looked at the red-headed woman sitting in pride of place.

"Ser Jaime, why have you come here?" Sansa Stark asked yet for Jaime he may as well have been back in that cage in the Riverlands, the woman in front of him could well have been her mother's twin.

"I came to fight the dead my lady." he said.

"Your Grace, you'll refer to our queen properly, Kingslayer." a gruff voice called out.

"Forgive me your grace, but I was under the impression that Jon Snow was king. Though given how quickly they fall, perhaps not?" he said with a smirk, the slap to the back of his head was hard and almost dropped him to his knee.

"Your brother said you'd be bringing the Lannister Army, I don't see an army with you, Ser Jaime?" Sansa said, Jaime, smiling knowing that Tyrion had come here.

"No, my sister is not one for keeping to her word, though I'd love to see my brother once more, is he here?" he asked.

"No your sister is not, so you've come alone?" Sansa asked not answering the question he asked.

"I have, your grace."

"I find I've no use for you Ser Jaime, a one-handed swordsman doesn't really bring much to the table, and even were it not so, there are crimes you must answer for."

"Crimes?" he asked curiously.

"You attacked my father in King's Landing, waged war on House Stark."

"Who waged war on my own house, lest you forget who started this war. Or did my brother kidnap himself?"

"You tried to destroy my house, my family." Sansa said angrily.

"You want me to apologize I won't, we were at war. Everything I did, I did for my house and my family. I'd do it all again."

"The things we do for love" Bran Stark said and Jaime felt himself gulp, waiting for what came next.

"You say we were at war Ser Jaime, what happens to those who lose that war? What happens to that are taken prisoner? How would your father have treated my brother had he caught him?."

"Harshly, your grace." he said.

"Take Ser Jaime to the dungeons, he'll be executed on the morrow."

"Your grace, your grace please. Ser Jaime is an honorable man, I know this. When we were both taken prisoner the men tried to force themselves on me, Ser Jaime defended me."

"One honorable act doesn't outweigh the many dishonorable ones, Lady Brienne. Guards."

"Ser Jaime is entitled to a trial by combat your grace, I stand ready to act as his champion." Brienne said and Jaime found himself looking at her, shocked, and stunned that she do such a thing.

"Very well on the morrow, we'll hold a trial of combat. Until then, Ser Jaime will spend his time in the dungeons." Sansa said standing up and turning to walk from the hall.

He tried to speak to Brienne to get her to withdraw her offer but he was practically dragged from the hall. Before he knew it he was sitting on a stone bed in a cold, damp cell and he laughed, it was better than a cage at any rate. The food he was given was pitiful but at least it was warm and after eating it he heard the door being opened. Looking up to see that Brienne was now standing in front of him.

"You shouldn't have done that." he said and she glared at him "Though I'm grateful for it." he smiled.

"Why did you come?" she asked.

"I gave my word, but you were right, this goes beyond loyalty, this is about survival."

"Should I lose." she said softly.

"Unless it's Snow they have you face, you'll not. Speaking of the Bastard of Winterfell where is he? Have they moved to the wall already?" he asked.

He listened as she told him what Jon Snow had done, how he'd called out the North for their stupidity. Jaime found himself laughing at the idea that he'd turned and just rode away, taking the armies and dragons back south. Briefly, he worried about Cersei and the idea that they'd soon be facing his sister and the armies she'd brought to fight for her.

"He'll return." Jaime said and Brienne looked at him.

"The queen has sent men with an offer but I doubt she'll be successful. Her brother's moves have vexed and confused her."

"Good, then he's learning. But that boy will fight for the North, he cares too much not to."

"You should rest." Brienne said turning to leave.

"You're the one who's fighting not me, you should be the one who's resting." he said and she nodded as she left.

He found himself unable to sleep, wondering if he was right about Jon Snow or ascribing to him something he'd lost in himself. That he worried about the fight on the morrow also keeping him awake. Not that in the end, it mattered as no one came for him on the morrow or the next day and despite asking the guards, no one spoke to him or came for a few days after either.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Sansa.**

She had been in no mood to deal with Jaime Lannister and was furious that Brienne had stepped up for him. A trial by combat was an impossibility for her and Brienne had put her in a terrible position. That she had been the one to bring it up and offered to champion the Kingslayer had taken Sansa's own champion from her. It was only when she got back to her room that she realized that she should have demanded her sworn sword fight for her.

While not officially a Queensguard, Brienne was one in all but name, and that she had now gone against her so publicly meant now she couldn't serve as one. No way could Sansa trust her after this, she'd shown her loyalties lay with Jaime Lannister over her. Were it the first time she had questioned her then perhaps she could have let it go, but she'd done so over her handling of the Dragonqueen and Jon. She'd spoken about the dead being real and that without the dragons they were done for.

As if she didn't understand that, whatever else she may think of Jon he wasn't a liar. His own words and actions since he'd arrived at Winterfell only further emphasizing the truth of that. She knew what was coming for them and she'd tried to prepare. Sitting down at her father's desk she looked at the letter resting on it, the letter that she'd received turning down her proposal. Now knowing that she'd have to tell the northern lords about that too, the letter was probably going to cost her, her crown. She picked it up and read it again, the words angering her greatly.

_Your grace,_

_While your offer is greatly tempting, I find I must decline. After speaking to your brother he informs me he has no wish to be called a Stark, if anything he desires never to be named as such. As for you offer to allow us to wed, it seems there is a custom amongst the Free Folk who still name your brother king. When a man or a woman desire to make someone theirs they steal them, of course not in the literal sense._

_They carry them off and though they may fight against it, it's not a true fight and more to test the worthiness of those who try to steal them. It seems unbeknownst to me but at least amongst the Free Folk they tell me that traveling beyond the wall to rescue him was in their eyes enough._

_So we cannot accept your permission, your grace, for it seems I've already stolen him from you._

_Daenerys Stormborn._

The urge to rip the letter up or throw it in the fire was just as strong as it had been and yet she couldn't quite bring herself to do either. She knew the lords were soon to find out and she could only guess how they'd react. Lyanna Mormont had ridden off with some of her men, where to she didn't know but she could guess and Arya had disappeared. Though that wasn't unusual, her sister came and went as she pleased and Sansa wouldn't know where she was from one end of the day to the next unless she was standing right beside her.

Bran was no help either, her brother even more obtuse and confusing than ever. As she was sitting in the solar pondering her next move the knock came to the door, a servant informing her that Lord Manderly wished to speak to her. Despite not wanting to speak to anyone Sansa knew she had no choice, the Lord of White Harbor had not knelt, and given the Dragonqueen's answer, he may cause trouble. Nodding to the girl, she had her bring the fat lord in, Wyman looking every inch a walrus as he waddled to the chair and sat when she nodded to him.

"Your Grace, I've come on behalf of the other lords." Lord Wyman said and Sansa felt her breath hitch.

"What is it my lords wish to discuss with me, Lord Manderly."

"Your brother and the Dragonqueen, your grace. I know your offer to Lord Snow and Queen Daenerys was rejected, your insight regarding your brother was wrong, your grace. Now because of it, the North finds itself in the most perilous position it's ever been."

"My brother will return my lord." she said decidedly less assuredly than she'd wanted.

"He will, your grace, but not based on your offer. Lord Snow will return based on mine." the fat lord said and Sansa glared at him.

"Going behind a queen's back is treason my lord." she said angrily.

"I never knelt to you Lady Sansa, I did so to your brother and only he can accuse me of such. What your brother said in the hall was right, at the time I like others was too proud to see it, not now. A crown means nothing compared to the North itself and a kingdom can't exist without people."

"I'm sure there is a point to all of this Lord Manderly." she said sneering at him.

"Jon Snow knelt for his people, he gave up his crown for them, you need to do the same." Lord Wyman said his words like an arrow to her heart.

"I will not, you may have stayed on your feet but other lords knelt, they named me their queen."

"And they can and will choose to name another my lady. I have the support of the other lords, the men we brought won't fight for you and so I came to make you an offer. Stand down for the good of the North and I'll let you frame it any way you wish, as long as you don't disparage your brother or his queen. Stand down and your name will be spoken of reverently as a good queen who cared for her people and did what was necessary to see them survive."

"And should I not?" she asked.

"Then when your brother returns we'll reject you you publicly and the North will speak much differently. When this war is over my lady, you'll be the Stark in Winterfell, far better to be a Stark people look up to than one they turn away from." Lord Wyman said standing up.

She watched him move to the door and felt her anger rise, how dare he, this man who'd not given them any forces to take her home back from the Bolton's. Who instead had just sat in his hall in White Harbor, how dare he demand she kneel.

"You have until the morrow, my lady, the other lords and I wish an answer by then."

For the rest of the night, she sat and plotted and planned, working out how to come out of this with her crown, and found to her dismay there wasn't any way she could without kneeling first. Men were fickle and oaths were not kept to, she'd seen that first hand now more than once, but men were ambitious too. Today they'd kneel to her bastard brother and his Dragonqueen because they needed them, but what about tomorrow? What about once the threat was done?

Making her way to the Great Hall she felt the resentment build inside her, these men had done nothing when she was held in these halls. Most had done nothing when she'd come to them and now they were doing nothing to stop her crown being taken away from her. Sansa had learned many lessons and one had stuck with her.

" _If you wait long enough an opportunity will present itself to give you what you desire, waiting is easy, knowing the perfect time to strike, that's a talent, Alayne, one I hope you'll learn." Littlefinger said._

Learn she had or at least she thought she had and while Jon was on Dragonstone she'd struck. Allowed the lords to run her brother down and for the worry, discontent, and resentment that he'd left them to begin to fester. She'd spoken of the Dragonqueen using Littlefinger's words about her beauty, framing it in worry for Jon, while leaving those she talked with worrying about what a bastard would give up to please a beautiful queen.

She had waited and struck when the time was right, but she had underestimated Jon and assumed he'd act how he always did. His honor was his weakness and his love for their family something that could be used against him. Next time she'd not make the same mistake and as she entered the Great Hall to stand down as queen she smiled Retreat was not the same as surrender after all.

La **st Hearth 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

They passed Ned Umber on the way, along with many other groups of people. The young lord of Last Hearth the only one traveling north. They had skirted around Winterfell, Aegon in no wish to give Sansa any hope that he was returning. Though it would be there they'd be heading to once their work north was done. Soon enough they were flying over the Dreadfort and he could see people barring up the keep. Sansa's ravens not enough to force these people to leave, he sighed knowing that he'd have to stop here also on their way back.

Everyone between the wall and Winterfell was meat to the Night King's army and unlike Aegon needing young, fit, able-bodied soldiers, the army of the dead had no such reservations. Old, young, fit or unfit, healthy or sick, it mattered not, to the Night King they'd be a soldier able to kill one of his. Were to Aegon they'd be a burden needing to be protected.

When he saw Karhold he was glad to see it mainly empty, the young red-headed girl on her horse marshaling the last remaining people was clearly young Alys and he would need to hurry her along. That though was a problem for another day and today's lay a little further, Aegon pointing ahead so Dany didn't think this was the Umber's home.

Last Hearth was built on a hill, a winding rocky road around it leading to the keep itself. Defensively the keep would be incredibly hard to take if it were normal soldiers coming towards it. Men would be lost, arrows would fly and a lord wishing to take it would see his folly and retreat. Unfortunately for the Umbers, it wasn't a normal army coming and the keep would fall. Pointing to a large open space near the top of the hill, he followed Dany and Drogon when they landed, Rhaegal landing close beside them.

"Dany, the dragons should rest here, not go on without us, even to eat." he said as she climbed down off Drogon's back, Dany walking to the dragon and asking him to stay and Aegon looking on as Drogon seemed to huff.

Rhaegal was more accommodating, Aegon letting the dragon know he was worried about him flying alone. He looked deep into his dragon's eyes and saw what looked like warmth there, something he felt through their bond also. They were soon joined by some men on horses, though they stayed as far from the dragons as they could while still being able to be heard.

"Your grace, we did not expect you." the large man said, Artos Snow Ned Umber's castellan Aegon remembered from his conversations with Davos.

"Just a lord, Artos. The queen and I passed Lord Umber on the road, he travels here with horses and wagons but he'll not reach you for a moon at least. You must depart now Artos, walk, double up on horses, pack what wagons you can, but you must leave now."

"Your grace." Artos said acknowledging Dany before turning to him "The people need an order from their lord, you…my lord. I've tried to order them but they await Lord Umbers return, some don't wish to see the young lord made look weak, my lord.".

Aegon nodded, he knew that he was partly the reason for that. He'd forgiven House Umber their crimes and hadn't held the father's actions against the son. In doing so he'd shown favor to Ned and elevated him even more than simply being his father's heir had. There would always be people trying to undermine a young lord or lady, and Ned Umber was no Lyanna Mormont.

"Very well, Artos, her grace and I will ride with you to the keep and explain our wishes, perhaps an order from mine or the queen's lips would suffice?" he said and Artos nodded.

Artos had one of the men give up his horse and Dany climbed up on it's back with no help, Aegon quickly climbed up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her as she took the reins and spent the journey to the keep whispering in her ear, trying his best to make her laugh and being surprised at her ability to keep a straight face.

"My queen is not amused?" he whispered softly.

"Your queen is acting a queen, Jon Snow." she said even though calling him by his name probably wouldn't have been overheard.

"Perhaps my queen is cold and requires me to warm her up." he whispered as he nibbled softly on her ear, feeling her move back against him.

"You do not play fair, Jon Snow." Dany said with a smile on her face.

"I play to win, your grace." he said as he kissed her cheek.

Reaching the courtyard of Last Hearth he was glad to see they'd at least made their preparations to leave. He helped Dany down from the horse and following Artos in though the large wooden doors. Soon he found himself walking down a hall and into the Great Hall itself, finding a large open room full of people. Seeing him and Dany walk in he heard whispered murmurs of the King In the North and Jon Snow. Some whispered Dragonqueen under their breath though not with the same vitriol that others had said it since Dany arrived in the North.

"I've come from Winterfell with her grace bearing grave news. The wall has fallen and the army marches and all of you must leave and leave now. Lord Umber travels here from Winterfell with wagons, horses, and supplies, but if he is to meet you here than I fear it'll be too late for all of you." Aegon said loudly.

"What would you ask of us your grace." a tall woman said moving forward, the others looking at her as she did so.

Aegon was ready to correct her when Dany stepped forward, looking the woman in the eye and both of them getting the measure of each other.

"His grace and I would ask you to set off now, head for Winterfell, and meet your lord on the road. Cut down the travel time Lord Umber has to make and hurry for Winterfell." Dany said.

"Lord Umber is truly on the road, your grace?" the woman asked looking to him.

"I passed him myself, my lady. Her grace speaks truly, but if you wait until he arrives then you put all your lives at even more risk. I give you my word, set off, and set off now and we'll shield you back." Aegon said and the woman nodded before she turned around and seemed to move everyone to do as he had bid.

It was early the next morning that they set off, a procession of people who'd move slowly but at least would be moving in the right direction. Once they had, he and Dany made their way to the dragons. They had miles to go before they themselves could truly rest and time was of the essence. They flew first to Karhold, finding the keep deserted and so they flew further south to catch up with Alys and her people.

Once they did he told them to make haste for Winterfell, to push themselves and made the same promise to them that he had to the Umbers. They rested up that night in a small cave on the Grey Cliffs. Drogon and Rhaegal flying over the Bay of Seals to feed before coming back and staying with them. It was cold and damp and the fire was pitiful, so he ended up trying to provide Dany with whatever warmth he could. Finding to his surprise that she wasn't cold at all.

After breaking their fast on some dried meat and bread, they took to the sky once more. They flew over Last Hearth and saw it was empty and that so far at least, the Army of the Dead was nowhere close. The flight to the Northern Mountains took some time and when they got there, Aegon was annoyed to see none of the Mountain clans had moved. Landing they were quickly found by some guards and the walk to the small keep that belonged to House Wull was a quiet strange affair.

The men with them said nothing and Dany looked to him more than once worriedly, Aegon shaking his head to let her know they had nothing to fear from these men. Arriving at the largest building in the small village, they were given bread and salt and brought into the hall, Aegon looking around the room to see the large figure of Big Bucket Wull and some of the other heads of the mountain houses. Norrey, Liddle, Knott, Harclay, Burley. All the chiefs it seemed had gathered and he wondered why they'd not left, though he knew the Mountain Clans were proud men.

"The Jon comes to speak to us, we'd thought you'd forgotten about us?" Big Bucket Wull said, his voice angry.

"Forgive me Lord Wull, but why have you not marched?" he asked to angry glares and raised voices.

"Marched, Marched, why would we march? Waited for you here we did, The Jon, our men ready to fight to take back The Ned's home and rescue his daughter and never did you come. March, we've been ready to march for you for more than a year." Morgan Liddle said.

"Forgive me, my lords, after I came back things were confusing." he said and saw the strange looks he was given "But why haven't you marched now my lords, surely my sister's raven explained the danger you're in?."

"The Sansa has sent us no ravens, not when you marched, or when you were crowned or since then." Torghen Flint said his expression one of disgust.

Aegon couldn't believe it, he'd not even thought of the Mountain Clans, their numbers and experience fighting would have been invaluable to him in trying to take Winterfell back. Was it his death? Did it confuse him? Leave him forgetful, or was it something worse?.

"My lords, the wall has fallen and an army of dead men march through it, soon they'll reach the mountains and you alone won't be able to stand against them." he said seeing their expressions hadn't changed.

"We know of the Wall's fall, The Jon. We called this meeting to speak on it, this army you speak of though we know not." Brandon Norrey said.

He told them then of the Night King, White Walkers, and the Army of the Dead. Telling them how Dany had brought her army and her dragons to help them defeat them. When he told them he'd thought Sansa had sent every house in the North a raven telling them to travel to Winterfell he could see their anger. He felt his own too, though a lot of that was at himself also. How could he have forgotten about them and could he really blame Sansa for doing the same, no he could not.

"Why should we believe you, The Jon? Aye we see the Dragonqueen and the dragons but why should we believe you?" Big Bucket asked.

"When I was at the Wall my lords, serving as Lord Commander, I brought the Free Folk through because of this threat. I traveled to Hardhome and watched as the Night King raised his hands and dead men moved once more."

"Wilding's".

"Savages"

He heard the disgusted voices of the clan leaders, the Free Folk had no love here, and yet amongst these people of all in the North the lines between them were perhaps the closest.

"Men of the Watch, men I called my brothers didn't think what I was done was right, under the pretense of word of my uncle Benjen, they lured me out and stabbed me in the night." he said and knew by the looks in their faces some had heard this tale.

He began to remove his cloak, his gambeson, and finally, his tunic looking at them all as he did so. Beside him, Dany smiled reassuringly and he nodded to let her know that this needed to be done.

"For three days I was dead and then I was brought back. Why? I don't know other than to think it was to fight this war."

He threw the shirt down to the ground, standing bare-chested in the hall. Each man in the room moving forward in his seat to look at him. Big Bucket stood up, the man's height the only thing which made him look thinner than Lord Manderly. His large belly though didn't seem to slow him any as he walked over to him and standing in front of him he looked into his eyes and when Aegon nodded, Big Bucket reached out to touch the wound over his heart.

"The Jon speaks true." Big Bucket said as he made his way back to his seat.

"What would you have us do, The Jon?" Morgan Liddle asked.

"Prepare your people and march to Winterfell, all of them, men, women, children, the old and even the sick. The Night King cares not and asks only one question, does your heart beat? If it does then you're meat in his army, so gather what you can and march my lords and march fast."

"Aye, we'll march, for The Jon."

"The Jon." another voice said.

They ate warm food that nigh, Aegon looking as the lords spoke to Dany. There was no distrust or wariness from them as they did so. It was as if in accepting him they'd accepted her and Aegon grew a little angrier that they'd not brought up a wedding sooner. Would the rest of the North have accepted her the same way if they were to be wed? Given what Lyanna Mormont said, what offer she'd brought them it seemed they would. A fool, an honorable fool he'd been and it had cost him everything.

Closing his eyes he tried to block the images but they came anyway, the look in her eyes as he stabbed her in the heart. The look of hurt, betrayal, confusion, and sadness was one he'd sworn never to see on her face again. Opening his eyes he saw her laughing as Big Bucket Wull and the Middle Liddle spoke, the large men seeming captivated by the tiny woman that sat beside them.

"The North Remembers." he whispered softly, at least here in the mountains that seemed to be true.

They said their goodbyes the next morning, the Mountain Clans soon readying to leave and he and Dany heading to the dragons. As they stood in front of Rhaegal and Drogon he walked to her, seeing the smile on her face once more.

"These people, they, this is what I wished for Aegon, for them to want me here. Why them and not the others?" she asked.

"These men are more honest, more true, proper Northmen who've not forgotten." he said and she nodded, Aegon leaned forward to kiss her.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Aye, we need to see it, see them. We'll be careful Dany but I have a feeling we won't need to be." he said.

"Why?"

"I just do Dany, I think it's something this flight may prove."

"We leave if we need to?" she asked and he nodded.

"Aye, we leave if we need to." he said as he kissed her once more and watched her climb up on Drogon's back.

Aegon turned and climbed onto Rhaegal's leaning down to speak softly to the dragon and then they were in the air flying north towards the Wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The King and Queen meet some old friends and encounter the Army of the Dead before they return to Winterfell and receive an altogether different reception, Jaime faces a different trial, while Tyrion simmers and Sansa plots.
> 
> I've finally figured out an update schedhule for this, new chapter next week and then every two weeks from then.


	4. Dwarves, Bastards and Broken Things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa plots and Tyrion simmers as Aegon and Dany head to the wall and meet old friends before heading back to Winterfell.

**The Wall 305 AC.**

**Dany.**

She was a little reluctant to leave the Mountain Clans, their welcome had been a boon to her spirit and she, even after asking Aegon, wondered why the North had not felt the same way about her. While he had said that these men were truer and more honest, Dany wasn't sure that was the only reason. Thinking back now to how Sansa had welcomed her and what Aegon had said about his cousin, she began to be more certain that the well had been poisoned too, and had it not then her welcome may have been different.

Sansa had set her up to be made to feel unwelcome, to be distrusted, and possibly even hated. Oh, she had no doubt that some may have felt that way without any encouragement, and others may have been wary, such was the nature of men after all. However, she was more and more certain that Sansa had whispered words and let it be known that Dany sought more than she said, that her motives weren't as pure as they seemed to be.

As she flew she wondered how things would have gone had Aegon not stood up. What it would have been like if he'd leaned more to his cousins than her? He was the reason she had come, yes she'd come to save people too but without her feelings for him then she'd perhaps not have or certainly not until events in the south had been resolved. Would she have flown across the wall to save another? Given up her path to the throne, even if it was just temporarily? She found herself doubting she would, had he then not shown he was completely on her side she'd have found herself alone in a place where people hated her.

"Dany, there." Aegon shouted and she shook her head, gods she'd been thinking of this since they left the mountains and now the Wall was in front of them.

She looked down and could see no signs of life, Aegon had told her they'd fly to the Shadow Tower and on to Castle Black itself. Feeling a chill she wrapped herself up a little more tightly and on they flew, soon finding ever more signs of abandonment. When Aegon went to land she tried to shout to tell him, no, and when he didn't hear her or perhaps ad and landed anyway, she stayed in the air.

Looking up at her he nodded that she was doing the right thing and then moved into the abandoned castle. Though to call it a castle was a jape of some sort. That Aegon had been allowed to come to this place, his uncle allowing a prince, a king, to sign his rights away and be doomed to a life in a place such as this, well Ned Stark was lucky he was dead. It also made her sad to think that she had more kin here too, that her great uncle many times removed had spent his life here growing old in such a cold foreboding place.

Dany breathed a little easier when Aegon came out of the castle, he had something wrapped in his hands which he stuck inside his gambeson. He didn't stay long on the ground either and soon enough he was on Rhaegal's back and they were flying along the Wall, heading east to Eastwach she imagined. They were some distance away when they saw the first group of them, the army of the dead had truly breached and she looked as Aegon seemed to stare at something in particular.

"Dany, fly high, when I call give them the fire." Aegon shouted, Dany barely hearing is words.

"Be careful." she shouted back as she did what he asked and watched him fly far too low.

She saw them then, three pale white men on horses and she looked on in horror as Aegon flew closer. The image of her son being impaled with a spear of ice forcing her almost to scream and tell her son to fly higher. But the spear never came and Aegon instead unleashed Rhaegal's fire upon the horsemen. Dany looked on eagerly as the flames cleared, the men stood, their mounts having burned away and she watched as Rhaegal set more dead men ablaze below her.

"Ilagon Drōgon dohaeragon aōha lēkia." (Down Drogon help your brother.) she said and the dragon did as she asked.

The two dragons laid down wave upon wave of flames on the army that marched below. Dany flew high when Aegon did, watching as he pointed forward, Drogon quickly joining his brother as they flew further east. Seeing Eastwatch she was awestruck, had she not been here before she'd have been stunned. But she had and looking at the large gap where a wall had once been left her speechless.

Again Aegon flew low and she was thankful when he didn't land, more so when he flew high once more and pointed back south. It was over the Gift that she saw it in the distance, a storm that couldn't be natural. She watched as Aegon flew close and pointed away from the storm and felt relieved for some reason that they were not flying into it.

When they were sure there was no danger for miles around they landed close to a stream. Even though the dragons could keep flying for longer if needed, Dany herself could do with stretching her weary limbs and rest couldn't do them any harm. She found herself giggling when she saw Aegon stab his sword into the water, once then twice before she looked on amazed when he pulled up a large fish. Watching on eagerly when he did so again a few moments later. After he filled his water skin he then walked to where she sat.

"We're having fish then?" she asked smiling.

"Beats dried meat and don't you wish for something warm in your belly, my love?" he said and she shook her head at the expression on his face and how his voice sounded.

"You're getting better at that, I don't know yet if it pleases me or not, however."

"Well, my duty is to please my queen is it not? Perhaps I'll refrain from such talk until she's decided?" Aegon said sparking the flint and setting the fire.

"For now perhaps your queen needs more talk to decide." she said with a smirk.

"As my queen commands." he said leaning forward to kiss her softly.

She smelt the fish cook and her belly rumbled, Aegon was right, warm food was certainly preferable to the cold dried meat and hard bread, especially here in the cold of the North. When it was cooked she practically devoured it, Aegon sitting laughing as he delicately ate his own.

"And just what is so funny?" she asked with a smirk as she licked her fingers.

"I'm supposed to be the Northern Savage and you the Well Mannered Queen, it seems our roles have been reversed my love." he said handing her the half of his fish he'd not eaten.

"No, you should eat it Aegon."

"I'm obviously less hungry, eat it please." he said and she nodded reluctantly and then ate it anything but.

When she was done she took a large swallow of the cool water finding it surprisingly more refreshing than if it had it been wine. Then she sat back and enjoyed the warmth of the fire before turning to ask Aegon if what he had hoped to be proved had been.

"Aye, it has. There was three of them on that hill Dany and more than one spear, why didn't the others throw some?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said shaking her head.

"Because they couldn't, after he...after he killed Viserion when I was looking at him, one of them carried the spear to him, why? Why not use it themselves? Because only he could have thrown it and he's not on the ground anymore Dany, he's in the air." Aegon said.

While it hurt her to think of her son's death, she remembered seeing that herself. He had thrown the first and then was going to throw the second, the others just stood there watching. Had she not just seen it with her own eyes perhaps she'd have thought that it was the Night King who personally wished to do it, now though Aegon was right and that changed things.

They had nothing to fear from the ground, her children couldn't be hurt from there anymore and she could feel the thoughts of what she would do to them now threatenening to raceway from her. The smile on Aegon's face though was one she welcomed when she saw it as she could clearly see her was thinking the same as she. The thoughts she was having of burning them all weren't wrong, they were good, just, as Aegon's had always been.

"We'll make them pay." she said determinedly.

"We'll burn them all, Dany, all of them." he said and she smiled.

They took to the air a little bit later, Dany feeling rested and as if a weight had been lifted off her chest. The idea that the danger came now from the sky was a worrying one but in the sky, she could protect her children more. If the threat was there then she'd be ready for it and with Aegon beside her, Rhaegal and Drogon would see their brother at peace once more.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

The ride back to Winterfell had been annoying and arriving back without the queen with them even more so. Ser Jorah had insisted they move quickly and so he'd been forced to ride with the main force of the Dothraki, and the Dothraki rode fast and hard. Behind them, Ser Davos, Missandei, and Grey Worm moved much more slowly and he'd have preferred to ride with them, but he couldn't risk the queen and Jon Snow having arrived and agreeing to things without him. He took comfort also in the fact that Varys looked just as uncomfortable as he, the eunuch much more used to carriages, and yet he'd insisted on riding back also.

Now though as they rode in the gates, he was angry to see they'd not even come here themselves. Instead, they were off somewhere in the North on yet another fool's errand. Tyrion glared at the Northern Lords who awaited them, Sansa Stark standing with them and looking anything like a queen and he knew then that what Lyanna Mormont had said was true. After being helped to dismount, he watched as Lord Manderly and Lady Mormont spoke, the fat lord's smile telling him that he'd heard what he'd hoped for.

"Lord Hand, Lord Varys, Ser Jorah, welcome back to Winterfell. I'll see that arrangements are made to have you and you men housed." Sansa said her tone and expression very different than it had been though her eyes remained the same.

"Lord Tyrion, Lady Mormont tells me their graces have flown North, to see to the Umbers and Karstarks?" Lord Manderly said, a question but not a question Tyrion felt.

"They have my lord, I had hoped they'd have arrived back by now." he said and saw the brief bit of worry on the fat lord's face, something he had no intention of removing.

"The rest of our forces are behind us Lord Manderly, we should begin to see about making spaces ready for them." Jorah said though Manderly kept his eyes on him rather than the knight for a few moments longer.

"Of course Ser Jorah, come, my own men will help settle the Dothraki in and find room for the unsullied."

He watched as the fat lord, Lyanna Mormont and Ser Jorah, walked away with Varys surprisingly joining them. He then felt her eyes on him and turned to see Sansa Stark staring intently at him.

"Lord Tyrion, I never got the chance to thank you for what you did for me in King's Landing." she said smiling.

"Nor I, you, for leaving me to take the full extent of the blame for Joffrey's death, my lady." he said the annoyance in his voice not enough to make her frown or change her expression, not even her smile dropping as it seemed that Sansa had learned to play the game somewhat at least.

"You could have thanked Lord Baelish for that personally my lord, though you'd have had to arrive sooner." Sansa said, her smile truer now.

"I heard your sister killed him." he said and saw the briefest crack.

"We all killed him. Speaking of my sister, did she not ride back with you?"

"Lady Arya is riding with the unsullied and the others the queen rescued, my lady."

"Perhaps we can speak later, my lord." Sansa said with a curt nod.

"I'd like that my lady." he smiled, as he was led towards the keep.

There was a time he was incredibly attracted to Sansa Stark, Shae had been right about that. The girl had been and was still a beauty, true her red hair wasn't silver and her blue eyes didn't come close to violet. Yet that alone wouldn't have been enough to dissuade him, it was that there was something lacking in her. Something was different now in her than there had been when she was a younger girl.

That innocence, naivety, and hopefulness was gone, the childlike wonder of knights and songs, of maidens and tourneys, was no longer there. Though he hated to admit it even to himself, it was that more than her physical looks which had attracted him so. He'd been with whores and paid for their company, he'd even taken a maidenhead once or twice, but never had it not been offered, never had he been able to persuade with anything other than coin.

Jaime could have, Jon Snow too he'd have no doubt, but him the imp, the demon monkey. No maiden would sleep with him of their own free will, none that he'd not have to cajole in some way. Coin, privilege, rank, or simply being a Lannister was all he had to offer. With Sansa, it would have no doubt been the same, what she may have been willing to do to be free would still have been coercion of some sort. Yet he'd hoped and dreamt and at one point thought it possible and now that girl was long gone. He sighed as he turned and found Lady Brienne standing there as if she'd been waiting for him.

"Lord Tyrion." the tall lady said and Tyrion once again cursed his stature, the image of her talking to him enough to allow sneers and laughter around the yard no doubt.

"My lady?"

"Ser Jaime, my lord, he arrived alone and was placed in a dungeon. I offered to fight for him after…"

"After what?" he asked annoyed.

"After Lady Sansa, after Queen Sansa as she was then sentenced him to death."

He felt his heart stop, Jaime sentenced to death, his brother was…no wait she said he was in a dungeon, didn't she?.

"Is my brother alive?" he asked worriedly.

"He is my lord, but I've not been allowed to speak to him, no one has. Lord Manderly ordered that no one could until her grace arrived back." she said her voice showing her concern.

"I thank you, my lady, I'll speak to Lord Manderly and see that you can visit my brother." he said and she looked at him relieved.

"Thank you, my lord.".

He walked off in the direction that Lord Manderly and the others had, wondering why Sansa hadn't immediately mentioned Jaime to him and just exactly what game she was playing now. That she wasn't cowed and beaten was clear, she may have lost her crown but he doubted it had changed how she felt. If anything it had probably reinforced her animosity towards the queen.

He saw Lord Manderly standing with his guard, Ser Jorah and Varys were nowhere nearby and the fat lord was looking out as the Dothraki raised their tents. Tyrion had to admit it was an impressive sight, all around him they were going up and though it had been less than an hour since he'd spoken to the lord, some were already fully erected. Making his way over to the lord he saw one of the guards move and Lord Manderly turned his way.

"Ah Lord Tyrion, gods these Horselords, I've never seen the like of it before." Lord Manderly said with a smile on his face.

"They and the unsullied Lord Manderly, when it comes to things like this they leave even the most highly trained Westerosi knights far behind. Lady Brienne informed me that my brother is a prisoner here, may I ask why my lord?." he asked.

"Ser Jaime was found guilty and sentenced to death by the queen." Lord Manderly said.

"A queen you've since seen fit to replace." he replied pointedly.

"A queen none the less my lord. It'll be up to their graces to decide your brother's fate, for now, he stays where he is."

"I am my queen's Hand my lord, I'd ask you to release him to my custody."

"No."

"No?" he asked annoyed.

"Your queen is not my queen yet, not until she and my king have returned. Once they have I'll be more than glad to defer to their wishes but not until then." Lord Manderly said looking at him.

"May I see him?" he asked defeated.

"You may but under guard Lord Tyrion." Lord Manderly said nodding to one of his guards and sending him off he presumed to arrange it.

Walking through the keep heading to the dungeons he felt his annoyance rise, he had disliked the North the first time he came here, the cold, the disdainful looks he'd received from the Northmen. Yet as a Lannister he seemed to get more respect than he had since his return as the Hand of the Queen. What was the use of power and position if no one respected one and in reality, you didn't have the other he thought bitterly. Soon enough he walked past the cells before finally reaching his brother's.

"Tyrion?" Jaime said with a small smile on his face.

"It's good to see you brother." he replied his own smile more muted.

**The Gift 305 AC.**

**Tormund.**

For two days and nights, they'd run, what was left of them anyway. If he'd had time to think or to make any sort of plan it would be south to Winterfell and to his friend they'd have headed. The dead didn't give you time to think though nor the time to breathe and the dead were coming. Tired, hungry, cold, he looked at the others with him, other than those left at Winterfell these were the last of the Free Folk, less than ten men all that remained of those he'd brought with him to Eastwatch.

Tormund knew what a defeated man looked like, he had seen it in their eyes after the southern king had broken the greatest army the north had ever seen. In Mance's when the red witch burned him, though he had seen peace in his old friend's eyes too when the arrow from Jon Snow hit. Now he saw it again and if he had one of those things the southern ladies spent their time prettying themselves in front of, he had no doubt he'd see it in his own.

Despite the direness of the situation though he found himself smiling, his thoughts filled with blond hair and blue eyes, these the right kind of blue thank the gods. He sighed, they could have had babies together, great big monsters who'd have conquered the world. Hearing the sounds all around him brought him back to earth, someone else it seemed would conquer it long before then.

"RUN" he shouted.

He heard the screams as he lost more men he'd bled beside, some running beside him while others ran with Beric and his flaming sword. The woods they'd taken refuge in was perhaps not such a good idea after all, as around them the dead came from behind trees, and in the dark of the night, everything looked the same. So much so that one of his men attacked a branch thinking it a dead man's arm, Tormund dragging the man away for it by the scruff of the neck.

Then there was fire and it was glorious, Tormund looking up to see the black shape of the Dragonqueen's mighty beast as it laid down the flames and burned countless of the dead. Small but mighty the Dragonqueen was and though he could barely make out the dark shape of the dragon, she with her silver hair and white clothes was clearly visible on it's back against the night sky. He saw the other one then, it's green color easier to make out in the darkness and then he shook his head, it couldn't be, could it?

"Jon, down here." he shouted waving his axe as the dragon flew over him and laid down flames once more.

A few moments later he found himself fighting for his life. Though the dragons had taken care of most of the dead they'd not been able to deal with those closest to him. Had they then he may have been kissed by fire just like the mean dog was. His axe moved and a head came off, Beric's flaming sword taking care of another. Tormund felt himself being pushed to the ground and moved back to get out of the way of the club that was aimed at his head, only to see the dead man's head taken from his shoulders.

"Get up you lazy fucker." he heard a voice call down to him and he laughed as he grabbed the hand that was offered and he was firmly pulled to his feet.

"My little crow." Tormund said as he embraced Jon Snow, the smile on his face covering up the relief he felt.

"The others?" Jon asked as he looked at him, Tormund shaking his head sadly "Come this is not the place to talk, looks like you're going for a flight on a dragon once more Tormund."

He walked with him to the dragon, the queen sitting on the black one as Beric and some of their men climbed nervously behind her, Jon, him and the others walking to the green one. That they'd lost two more men was both not surprising and far better than it could have been and Jon was right this wasn't the place to talk. If it had been then he'd be asking how he'd managed to tame one of the queen's beasts.

"Sōvegon Rhaīgal" (Fly Rhaegal) he heard Jon say, Tormund not recognizing it as the old tongue and wondering what words it was he was speaking, though the dragon taking to the air soon stopped him thinking about that.

They were flying, he was flying, and this time on a dragon being ridden as if it was a horse by a man who had already conquered death once before. It wasn't long until he was laughing like a fool and were Jon not so concentrated on keeping the beast in the air then he knew he'd have to answer questions. These he'd be happy to do as he thought of his beauty and the babies they'd have one day.

He was confused when they flew east and not south, though as dawn broke he was perhaps as happy to see it as he had ever been. Then he heard Jon say something to the dragon once more and they were landing on the ground, Tormund almost falling to the ground as he climbed down the wing.

"Dragonqueen." he said with a large smile, one which got bigger when he saw Jon's frown as it looked like he was going to lift her from the ground.

"Tormund, I'm sorry we couldn't get there sooner." the queen said and he shook his head.

"You and the little crow saved us, I owe you for that." he said seriously the queen nodding.

"You have my thanks too your grace, and you also Jon." Beric said.

"What happened?" Jon asked looking at them both "All of it, the dragon especially."

He let Beric tell the story, for once it was a tale he wasn't willing to tell, not yet at least. It didn't take him long to notice a few things, the queen was sad each time the dragon was mentioned and Jon Snow was doing his best to comfort her. Tormund smirked, she'd stolen him after all and thanks be to the gods he'd not tripped over himself to act otherwise.

"Your armies?" he asked hopefully looking at the queen, Jon sitting beside her and holding her hand.

"Are heading to Winterfell." the queen said.

"The Crows?" he asked knowing that despite his own feelings, to Jon there were men there he still thought of as brothers.

"Castle Black was deserted, the stables empty, there were no bodies so…"

"Then they probably rode and are heading to Winterfell." Beric said Jon nodding to him.

"Eat, rest, we'll fly in a few hours." Jon said as he sent men to fetch wood and see if there was any food nearby.

A little while later he found himself knee-deep in water, the fish slipping from his hands and the laughter thankfully the queen's and not Jon Snow's. Though he soon heard that too, his friend joining him in the water and using his sword to spear the fish he'd almost caught.

"That was mine you fucker." he said looking at Jon, the smile on his face and the way he stood different than the normal straight face and hunched shoulders he wore most days.

"It still is." Jon said throwing it to the ground as he looked down and speared another.

After eating, he found Jon standing by the dragon just looking into its eyes and speaking to it softly as if it was that great big wolf of his. Tormund looked on fascinated as he did so, when he realized he was there Jon motioned him over, and nervously he walked towards him, the large eyes of the dragon on him all the way.

"I'm sorry about the Free Folk, had I known or if I could change it." Jon said his voice low and the sadness and regret clear.

"Are you a god, Jon Snow?"

"What?"

"Are you a god?" he asked once again.

"No."

"Then you could not change it. You asked we went, you didn't order us to do so. My people follow who they chose and we chose you, those who are still alive chose you still." he said before quickly adding "I'm still not fucking kneeling though."

The laughter was true and loud and he doubted he'd ever seen him do so before. True he'd laugh at something funny and he'd seen him smile more than once. This was different though and he was sure he knew why.

"You and the Dragonqueen, you are together?" he asked.

"We're to be married." Jon said.

"Good, I like weddings." he said wiggling his eyebrows, Jon laughing once more.

"It's good to see you old friend, truly, I'm glad you're with me."

"Always, king crow."

How long they'd been in the air when he saw them below he couldn't tell, though he could see Jon's relief when they landed. His own feelings on the black brothers he could put aside for now though he was happy enough for his friend. After watching Jon hug one of the men and speak to him and some others, they were soon back in the air and finally heading south. Winterfell and his beauty he thought with a smile as he looked and caught Jon once again staring at the queen and her dragon ahead of them, laughing when the green dragon began to fly faster.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Sansa.**

She had not expected them to arrive so quickly, though given they were an army of horse riding savages perhaps she should have. Seeing Lord Manderly's smile she had wanted to see him gutted like the fat pig he was, the same with the little girl from Bear Island. Scowls and glares were all Lyanna Mormont ever shot her way and to see her smirking as she spoke to Wyman and to her cousin was enough to leave her furious.

Were it not for Tyrion's presence she may have lost her composure, her former or was it, current husband, another thing she'd need to resolve going forward, would be key in what she planned to do. As Hand to the Queen, he was part of her inner circle and Sansa was certainly bound to be anything but. She wondered how much Jon would shame her with it when he returned, for shame her he surely would and her mother's words once again began to make more sense.

" _Bastards are lustful creatures, my love, they want what isn't theirs and will do whatever they can to get it. Never trust them or keep them too close and never allow them to have power over you. For a bastard with power is the most dangerous thing of all."_

As a child Jon had confused her, she knew quite clearly how her mother felt about him and her father though he'd look at him often, never treated him as he did Robb, Bran, or Rickon. The smiles he did shoot Jon's way were more private, hidden things. Septa Mordane would echo her mother's words and Jeyne and she would keep well away from him. They'd go so far as to cross the yard rather than risk crossing paths and when they did neither would speak to him nor even acknowledge his presence.

She'd always referred to him as her half brother and created an invisible wall between him and her true brothers, even Arya who she often fought with and who was the bane of her life was to her someone she cared for more than Jon. Yet he apart from being a bit sullen, he had never done anything to make her fear him as her mother said she should, he'd never even complained about her apathy or avoidance.

" _That's what they do Sansa sweetling, they lull you into thinking you can trust them and then they take everything you hold dead for their own." her mother said as she brushed her hair._

" _But surely growing up with us, he'd come to love us, to think of us as his kin. Bran or Rickon wouldn't try to steal Winterfell from Robb, why would Jon?" she asked feeling the sting as the brush got caught in a knot in her hair._

" _Daemon Blackfyre was raised amongst his trueborn brothers, Sansa. Raised in the Red Keep itself and knighted by his father's own hand and you know what came after?"_

" _The Blackfyre rebellions." she said, while she'd not learned much of history, the Targaryen's had always fascinated her._

" _Indeed, they're never happy with their lot Sansa, that boy has been given a good home and raised well above his station and would still demand far more than his due."_

Her mother's words had proved prophetic and now what should have been hers by right had been stolen from her not once but twice. That it left her in a terrible position only the least of her worries, the marriage that was being suggested could end any hope she had of holding a grip on the North. Should they have children, more than one, than he'd have an heir to sit in Winterfell as well as one in King's Landing when the queen took the Iron Throne.

She left her room and walked to the Godswood, though it was her brother and not gods she'd come to see. Bran was as usual sitting in his chair alone and looking at the white tree and its scowling face, Sansa glad at least one of her brothers knew his place.

"I can offer you no help." Bran's voice said, as usual he was devoid of emotion and sounding very much as if he wasn't even a man at all.

"I need to know what to do brother, about Jon, about the Targaryen." she said the last word sounding bitter to even her ears.

"Kneel." Bran said and Sansa for a moment thought he was telling her to pray, so confused and without a plan, she was about to, and then she realized it wasn't the gods he was telling her to kneel to.

"I'll not kneel to her, to him, not to them." she said angrily.

"Kneel or be brought to your knees, those are the only choices you have."

She stormed from the godswood, her brother was no help once again and she cursed the family that had been left to her. Robb would have known how to handle Jon, he was better than him in every way and there'd have been no question of him getting the better of her true brother. Though it would have left her no closer to her throne she'd have welcomed his advice, welcomed family that cared for her wishes.

Bran was, she didn't know what he was, and Arya was even stranger than before and if anything a bigger threat than ever. That her sister may be on Jon's side now wasn't lost on her and she once again found herself cursing her decisions. She should have waited until she knew he had fallen at the Battle of the Bastards and then maybe she should have allowed for Littlefinger's plans to take more shape.

Though that would have cost her a sister and she had felt it was right to do as she had done, at the time at least. She'd picked Arya over Littlefinger and once more she found herself wondering if she'd made the right choice. Had she chosen too soon? Should she have kept Littlefinger around to deal with Jon before she made her move? The second-guessing that she'd been doing ever since Jon had returned with the Dragonqueen was almost paralyzing her into inaction.

As she walked across the courtyard she looked to see the lords now all looking on, the Dothraki tents surrounded the keep and she felt the walls closing in. She hurried to her room and called for a servant, she needed to act, to do something, to take back control of her future and fate. The longer she did nothing the closer she'd be to spending a life on her knees and she had promised herself that she'd never be placed in such a powerless position ever again. She began to write and called for a servant to deliver her message, after all, she knew this game and it was time to play.

"You sent for me, my lady." the young girl asked and Sansa ground her teeth, only days before she'd have been called your grace.

"I did, take this to Lord Tyrion." she said handing her the sealed note, the girl scurrying off to do as she bid.

She sat there smiling as she began to work out what to do, the plans taking shape in her head, and then she felt a chill run down her spine when she heard a voice in her head.

" _When you play the Game of Thrones, you win or you die, there is no middle ground" the voice in her head said, the woman who spoke now a queen now herself._

**Greywater Watch 305 AC.**

**Howland Reed.**

Life was a strange mysterious thing, something that in all his years he'd never truly gotten to grips with. It's intricacies, contradictions, and the notion of his place in the great tapestry that the gods had woven. He was a Lord and Servant, a Father and Husband, and sitting in front of the Heart Tree each day as had become his custom, he felt he'd failed in every regard.

He'd kept his promise to his liege lord and broken one to the woman who'd stood up for him. He'd done what his gods had told him and it had cost him a son and the love of his wife. Howland had sat and waited and in doing so had lost the respect of a man and a woman that he greatly respected. Why? Because they'd told him too, they had shown him what would happen had he done what he wished, and yet most of it had happened anyway.

_"Here and now Howland, in front of this Heart Tree I'll have your oath, you'll not tell him the truth, that you leave up to me." Ned Stark said, the infant boy in his arms as he spoke._

" _He needs to know the truth, Ned, about her at the very least."_

" _And he will, when I deem it so and not before, he's my nephew Howland, my blood and it's my choice when Jon learns who he is."_

" _That's not his name." he said shaking his head._

" _It is now, your word Howland lest I be forced to do what I do not wish, your oath before the gods."_

" _I swear I'll not speak of her to him before you do." Howland said and Ned glared at his choice of words but accepted them all the same._

He had thought it would have happened by now, that once he knew Aegon was safe he'd have told him the truth, and yet he had been proved wrong and had each day since cursed a man he'd thought his friend. He had saved Ned's life that day and the more he heard about Aegon's life, the more he wondered if he had been wrong to do so. Had Ser Arthur lived would Aegon have had a better life? Howland quickly began to think he might and each time he heard about Jon Snow's own at Winterfell, the more sure he was of it.

When he heard Ned had let the boy go swear his life away at the wall was when he realized that far from honorable, Ned was in truth a liar, a traitor to his blood, and a man who picked his friend over his nephew. The depression he had felt knowing he had failed wasn't allowed to last too long as his god's called out to him. Howland doing just as they asked and sending his son and daughter to once again serve a Stark. All the while believing it was the wrong one he'd sent them too.

"Why? What was the point of it all?" he almost shouted in front of the tree, not surprised at all when they refused to answer.

The war had come and he'd sat and watched, events not for him to take part in, and yet through it all he had wondered about the what-ifs. What if Aegon had left the tower that day in Arthur's arms? What if he'd gone to Winterfell and broken his oath? What if Aegon had marched to war with his brother by his side? Would the Targaryen's old allies come to bear when they found out a son of Rhaegar's lived and if they had? What if? What if? What If?.

When Galbart and Maege arrived battered, bruised, and in Galbart's case lucky to be alive, Howland had thought he was being given a second chance. That his gods had a plan after all and though events had gone awry, things would soon be righted and when his time came he'd go to them happy.

" _King Robb named Jon Snow his heir, he legitimized him and we're to head to the Wall and see him released from his vows. The men with us will take their oaths to replace him. "Galbart said._

" _We've to organize an attack from the South, Howland, take back the Moat so the king can cross through the Neck and march to Winterfell, once this damn wedding has taken place." Maege said._

" _You didn't want to attend, Maege?" he asked with a smirk._

" _Sup with Freys, were I a man I'd rather cut my cock off." Maege said her disgust clear._

And then once again while men plotted and planned, Gods laughed he thought bitterly. The news soon reached them of the Red Wedding and Maege Mormont a woman who'd stand and face an army alone with her mace stood and broke right there in front of him. Dacey was her heir, her pride and joy, everything she had hoped for poured into a living being and she had fallen. The Greatjon too and so many others all lost and with them their King and his mother.

Howland had not shared the news he'd received about what they'd done with Robb's body, of how they'd desecrated it with the head of his wolf. They were broken enough without thinking of that, Maege in sprit and Galbart in body. Both would recover he knew but he wondered if either of them would ever be the same again. As for him he'd wept, shouted, and argued with his gods, forsaken them, beseeched them, and finally asked them to let the dead rest.

He hadn't known Robb Stark and yet he'd mourned him, what little he knew of Catelyn had only made him mourn the thoughts of the mother the children had lost, and not the woman herself. She like Ned he had spared no second thought to. Howland having accepted Ned's death as proof of what happens to those who break promises and who forsake their honor.

"Father?" he heard a voice and turned to see Meera, his daughter now the last of his line.

"Come child, sit." he said and she walked over to sit beside him, her face no longer that of the happy sweet girl she had once been.

"Have they given you an answer?" she asked bitterly.

"The Gods work in their own time Meera, they've shown me many things since we lost Jojen. Terrible things and great things, things which make me dread each morning and things which give me hope for the future." he said.

"Lately?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, nothing since we were told to stay." he said.

"I don't understand."

He found himself laughing before he answered, it was one of the few things he had himself come to understand. It was not their place to, the whims and wishes of gods belong to them alone. Their place was to accept their part and play their role or ignore it. Either was a hard road to travel but whatever choice they made, the great game continued with or without them.

"One day, maybe we will. Galbart and Maege are still arguing?" he asked.

"Aye, I don't think they'll wait father, word has come that the army marches back South." she said confusing him.

"What?"

"I don't understand it either, they marched to Winterfell. I saw them myself father, the largest army the world has ever seen." Meera said.

Howland felt some pride in the boy for that, her boy had brought their saviors to them and despite it all the gods had come through, even though he had doubted them almost every step of the way.

"And now they march South?" he asked.

"Aye and Galbart and Maege wish to march to join them."

"Go speak to them Meera, ask them to wait the night, if the gods don't speak by then I'll not stop them." he watched as she walked away and sighed, she had been happy once, before he'd sent her on a fool's errand.

Howland had known when Jojen fell, he'd felt it deep within his heart and his gods had spoken to him even more clearly. Galbart had been getting slowly better and was almost fit enough to march and though Maege was still hurt and damaged she was eager to seek revenge. But his gods had shown him strange and terrible things and shared them with them both.

They'd seen their houses fall and the North itself be overwhelmed. Maege had cried openly for the first time anyone could remember as they'd seen a girl crushed by a giant, the only sound the woman had made was to speak a name he knew all too well.

" _Lyanna." Maege said as her tears fell freely._

He'd seen the last of the Starks die alone beyond the wall, broken and grey as he'd walked off and gathered what strength that he had remaining to go hunting. That this was the end of a boy who should have been king was a travesty and an affront to the gods themselves. Her son deserved better than to sacrifice himself so others could eat, to willingly walk to his death so his share could feed someone else.

The North itself was a wasteland, famine, hunger, wars, and bad decisions hastening its end and the South didn't fare much better under a king who didn't care. Howland had seen images that horrified him, men, women, and children on fire, a woman looking into the eyes of the man she loved as she was stabbed in the heart. He'd seen a family turn on itself and a lone wolf dying as the snows fell and the white winds blew.

"Why?" he shouted just like he had then and just as they had once before they answered.

"The future is unwritten and to control it takes time." the voice in his head called back and Howland looked defeated as he looked to the face on the Weirwood, it's smile bringing back memories of a day long ago.

"How long must we wait?" he asked as he had done the last time, though this time he was far less willing to do as they willed.

"No More, the waiting is done." the voice came back surprising him so much he jumped to his feet.

"Truly?" he asked.

"The king awaits." the voice said.

When he told Galbart and Maege it was like he'd given a boon to their bodies and souls, Galbart looking fitter and healthier than ever and Maege's eyes sparkling like they'd not done in may a year. Even Jyana seemed happier though that could have been down to his own expression, while Meera seemed eager to see Winterfell once more.

"Where?" Maege asked simply as they rode from the Neck.

"Winterfell Maege, it's time to crown a king." he said smiling.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

Seeing Tormund had been a welcome thing, Edd just as much. Aegon's worry for them both something that had increased the closer he'd gotten to the wall itself. Were it not for their duties and obligations to the rest of the North then he'd have flown to Eastwatch and Castle Black before Last Heart and the Mountains. But instead, he had just hoped that they had survived and it had been sums and not personal feelings which had won the day.

They needed to save all they could, to remove the potential soldiers from the Night King's army before he got to them before they could worry about the ones he'd already taken. So he had prayed and his gods had answered him once again and though he'd lost men, former brothers, Free Folk who'd bled for him in battle and men he'd considered friends. Tormund had lived, Edd too, even Beric he was glad to see as his flaming sword could help greatly in the fight to come.

They flew over the caravan of people that had left Last Hearth, the army of the dead at least a week behind them, and Edd and the Night's Watch racing their way. They'd reach them in a day or two and as he motioned for Dany to stay in the air, he landed to tell them to expect them and that he'd be back to see them soon. He told them to keep on in their direction and when next he came back he'd let them know more.

"I'll keep them away from you, but march and don't dally, I'll let Ned know the same and you'll have more wagons and horses soon." he said.

"How many black brothers?" Artos asked.

"Almost fifty." he said and Artos looked worried "They carry their own supplies." he added seeing the man relax.

"Thank you, your grace. I look forward to your return, give her grace my best." Mara the woman he'd found out was acting as the lady of Last Hearth said glaring at Artos and Aegon wondered if they were more than friends.

"I will my lady, be safe." he said as he climbed back up on Rhaegal and took to the air.

Alys was perhaps a week ahead of them and Ned Umber another week ahead of her, Aegon doing the sums in his head and thinking he had eight or nine days until Ned was back with his people. He repeated his words to Alys and told her that there was no danger near but that she should remain vigilant and that the queen would return to speak to her in a few days.

After speaking to Ned and reassuring the boy he'd be back. He let him and his men know that they could sleep easy at night but to march fast and then they flew to the Mountain Clans and Aegon had to smile. If only the rest of the North was as hardy and true, the mountains were empty, the march to Winterfell well underway, and that night they rested and ate with the Mountain Clansmen themselves.

"You wish us to travel with Wildings, The Jon?" Big Bucket asked.

"These men fought with me beyond the wall, The Wull. At Hardhome and then they marched with me to take down the Bolton scum. They've bled with me. The Ned used to say that we find our true friends on the battlefield." he said looking around and seeing the nods "These men are my true friends."

"Then they are ours too, The Jon." Big Bucket said before smiling when Dany walked over "Sit, drink, you, get The Nerys a drink" he shouted to some boy who did as he asked.

"I thank you." she said smiling back at him when the boy handed her a horn of ale, Aegon looking at her as eagerly as the others when she drank it down in one go. Loud cheers going round from the other Mountain Clansmen.

"The Nerys." the cheers rose again when she slammed down the horn and welcomed another.

He was soon laughing loudly as she told of drinking mare's milk with the Dothraki and of riding on a silver mare across the Great Grass Sea. The Wull, The Liddle, and the Norrey all listening eagerly when she told them of eating a stallion's heart raw.

"All of it, The Nerys?" Brandon Norrey asked impressed.

"All of it, in one sitting." she said proudly to more cheers.

As the night began to get chilly she leaned in against him, Aegon's arm going around her as she fell asleep on his shoulder. He looked to see Big Bucket and the Middle Liddle staring at him both men looking with what he thought was approval on their faces. The Nerys, he thought and smiled, it was his fault, after all. He'd said her name and in his northern accent, they'd thought that's how it sounded. That Dany didn't wish to correct and found it endearing warmed his heart, she had found a kinship with these gruff men that she'd not yet found with the other lords of the north.

"She's a good woman, The Jon." Big Bucket said.

"She is, The Wull, we're to be married in Winterfell in front of the Old Gods." he said to smiles.

"Aye, a good woman." The Middle Liddle said as he bid them goodnight.

They said farewell to them the next morning, the men they were leaving behind seeming to have been accepted too. It in turn left more room on the dragons and even though he still had Tormund and now Beric with him, Rhaegal seemed happier with their passengers than he had been. Flying to the Dreadfort was taking them out of their way but he needed to bring them south too, further south than most would think they were going if he had his way.

Though they argued, it was clear more that they were scared that upon leaving they'd find no room for them once they got to Winterfell. Sansa's raven when he saw it almost filling him with rage. Able-bodied men, did she not care about the old, the sick, or the women and children was she so desperate to keep their stocks that she was willing to let people die? Was she so foolish that she thought men would abandon their families to uphold such a request?

"You have mine and her grace's word, places will be found for you, food and warmth provided. Grab what you can carry and head South."

"His grace and I will be back to see you're safe, the dragons will fly and cover your back, I give you my word on that. "Dany said and Aegon saw the relief on their faces, a queen, a true queen he thought as they once more took to the air.

Seeing Winterfell below him didn't feel him with the excitement it once had, it didn't feel like home to him and he wondered if he'd always felt this way. As Rhaegal landed beside his brother, as he spoke to the dragon and he and Drogon then took to the air to go and hunt, he was sure he had. He'd buried it deep down though hiding it beneath his feelings of shame and unworthiness, but it had never truly been home he knew that now.

Around them the Dothraki had already set up camp, Dany smiling when Qhono came walking their way and soon Tyrion, Varys, and Ser Jorah did likewise. Tyrion glaring at him and Aegon couldn't resist smirking back at the dwarf, laughing when Tormund whispered in his ear.

"The half-man looks like he wants to cut off your cock Jon Snow." Tormund said.

"Should he try then he'd soon be a quarter man, or whatever a dwarf would be without a head." he replied and Tormund laughed loudly, looking at Tyrion as he did so.

He looked to see Jorah almost checking Dany over to make sure she was unharmed and even seeing wasn't enough for him.

"Your grace, all is well?" Ser Jorah asked.

"It is, we've seen to the evacuations and found a few friends on the way." Dany said and though he knew they'd think she meant the men behind her, he hoped she was speaking of the Mountain Clans.

"And here all is well?"

"It is, perhaps we can speak privately your grace." Tyrion said trying his best not to look to him.

"Aye, that's perhaps for the best, I'm sure I'll be…and here they come now." he said drawing Dany's attention to the Northern lords that were walking his way.

Dany looked to him and he nodded and then turning to Tyrion and the others she let them know they'd speak in a moment. Lord Manderly, Lord Cerywn, and Lady Lyanna all walking towards them.

"Your grace, it's a pleasure to see you've returned." Wyman said to Dany, his smile looking genuine and Aegon not seeing any reason to doubt it.

"I thank you, my lord, if you'll forgive me, my counsel seeks my attention, perhaps we can speak later Jon?" she asked looking to him.

"Of course your grace." he said and when he saw the briefest flicker of a frown on her face at his reply he moved to her and took her in his arms, the kiss he gave her leaving her in no doubt of his meaning "Forgive me, my lords, I find myself most affectionate towards my betrothed."

"Then you're a lucky man, your grace." Wyman said and he caught the surprised look on Dany's face.

"Incredibly so my lord." he said and knew that he and Dany would need to speak later.

He watched as the two lords bowed and Lyanna did likewise, and then he turned to the lords when Dany and the others had walked away, noticing how Varys held back a little, watching him eagerly before he joined the rest.

"All went well your grace?" Lord Wyman asked.

"Am I? is there not some ceremony needed?" he asked.

"Aye there is, and we'll have one but you're our king Jon Snow, now and always." Lyanna said and he looked at her and smiled.

"All went well, Last Hearth has been evacuated, Karhold and the Dreadfort too. We also flew to the Mountains, the Mountain Clans have set off and are on their way." he said and Wyman smiled.

"Excellent work, your grace, though I'd have expected the Mountain Clans to have come already, the Dreadfort too."

"As had I, my lord." he said not willing to discuss the raven here, no that he'd save for a far more public reveal.

"I wish to apologize, your grace, for the welcome I offered the queen." Lord Wyman said.

"I'm not who you should apologize to, Lord Manderly."

"No, but I'd ask you to accept it also, I'll apologize to her grace when next we speak."

"Then I accept my lord, as no doubt will the queen."

As they walked he was told about their meeting with Sansa, how she had taken it and how Lord Manderly had given her the option to do so on her terms, something he disagreed with but he could let pass for now. The North would know the truth of his cousin when it suited him and not before. When he heard about Jaime Lannister he was torn, the man had kept to his oath but he wondered how Dany would see it. The betrayal by Cersei though was something they really should have planned for.

He wished he could turn back time, go back to Dragonstone and change her plans, speak to her, and convince her to attack King's Landing, and secure the crown before they turned North. Had he done so then they'd be in a much better position and more people would be alive to face the coming threat. As it was they still had two wars to win before they were done.

"Ser Jaime is in the dungeon?" he asked.

"Aye, he is your grace, Lady Sansa ordered him executed but Lady Brienne stood as his champion. With the changes in things I thought it best to await you and her grace's return." Lord Manderly said.

"An excellent idea my lord, has he been kept isolated?" he asked and Wyman shook his head.

"Lord Tyrion requested to see him."

"I thank you, my lord, if you'll forgive me I must speak with her grace, perhaps later we can speak?"

"Of course your grace." Lord Wyman said.

"Lord Cerwyn." he said and the lord mumbled a quick, your grace, Aegon knowing he'd need to keep an eye on him "Lady Lyanna a moment please." he said and the girl stopped.

He waited until the others had gone and then stood there quietly for a moment looking at the girl.

"I wanted to apologize, my lady, I didn't think how my actions would look and how they may be interpreted, Twice now you've sought to give me a crown, I already owe your family a debt I can never repay and now even more so. I give you my oath there won't be any need for a third time and just like the North my lady, I remember. Should House Mormont require any boon of me now or in the future, should it's lady have any request of me, I am and shall always be at your service."

"Just bloody keep the damn thing on your head this time." Lyanna said walking away "Your grace."

Aegon was still laughing when he reached Dany's room and still hadn't seen Sansa since he'd returned. Looking at Dany's face when he entered the room he could see she'd been told about Jaime and so he asked for the room to be cleared and took a seat beside her.

"You heard?" he asked.

"I should have known, what a fool I've been." she said sadly.

"That makes two of us Dany, three if you count your Hand, four if you count Varys, five if…."

"Aegon." she said annoyedly though he was glad to see her smile was threatening to appear on her face

"Six." he began and she burst out laughing.

He waited until she'd stopped before he began speaking again.

"We'll beat her Dany, we'll beat the dead, the Night King and then Cersei bloody Lannister."

"She has the Golden Company." Dany said and Aegon remembered he'd seen men in gold in flames though he had thought them Lannisters.

"Then we'll beat them how our ancestors did, how Daeron beat Daemon and how your grandfather, my great grandfather, beat Melys in the War of the Ninepenny Kings. The Golden Company has fought against our family before Dany, each time they've found only one thing." he said looking to her, her eyes sparkling at the mention of their family.

"Fire and Blood." she said.

"Fire and Blood."

"What of Jaime Lannister?" she asked

"What do you want to do with him?"

"He should be killed, his head sent back to his sister as a warning" she said looking to him and seeing his face "You don't agree?"

"I agree though I also don't wish to because it's what Sansa wants. More than that though I think we should speak to him first, he knows things Dany, things neither of us do."

"About his sister's plans?" she asked and he shook his head.

"About my father, your mother, he knew them Dany, who else can we say that about?"

She looked at him for a moment and then nodded and he leaned in and kissed her, feeling her tongue touching his own and then looking annoyed to the door when someone knocked.

"Who is it?" he called and heard Ser Jorah's voice call back.

"I should speak to him," she said.

"Aye, I'll go to the Godswood, maybe picture a wedding of some sort." he said and she slapped him lightly a soft smile on her face.

"When?"

"When What?" he said and the slap he got was a little heavier.

"I am a queen Aegon, you tread dangerous ground." she said her smile full now.

"Would my queen punish me for doing so?" he asked seeing the sparkle in her eyes as she pretended to contemplate something.

"Hmmm, perhaps she'd deny you her company."

"By the gods, that's not punishment that's torture." he said as Jorah knocked again "When Missandei and the others return and my queen feels ready, Now does this gain me my queen's company?"

"It does, go Aegon, I want you to speak to me of pretty pictures when we lay in our bed this night."

"As my queen commands" he said kissing her and walking from the room letting in Ser Jorah as he did so.

He was standing alone in the Godswood when he smelt the perfume, Varys's footsteps far too quiet for a man of his girth. All that time slinking in the shadows no doubt. He turned to look at the man and saw the smile on his face and knew then he had figured out the truth, some of it at least.

"I had never suspected before, though I know not why and now it seems so clear I find I'm incredibly annoyed with myself." Varys said.

"Imagine how I felt." he said staring at the man.

"He hid it well, kept you in plain sight, and maybe that was enough though questions will soon be asked."

"Not if people don't speak, not if they can't." he said and though it was a threat he kept his voice calm and soft.

"You ride a dragon now, your grace." Varys said and Aegon felt his anger rise, the man already picking sides.

"Dany is the queen." he said moving towards the man.

"And you are her king, trust me your grace I want what you do." Varys said and Aegon stopped for a moment, anger giving way to doubt and he wondered had they managed to win him over so soon.

"How can I trust you?"

"I'm not the one you need to worry about your grace. With you and her grace on the throne, the realm will be more secure than it has ever been before, dragons, dragon riders, a just woman and an honorable man. It's the beginning of a dynasty and one that I seek to see restored."

"I'm not as honorable as you think." he said bitingly.

"True, but just as honorable as the realm needs."

"Who should I worry about?" he asked.

"Lord Tyrion and Lady Sansa, your grace, some of the northern lords are still wavering, but Lord Manderly and Lady Mormont are true."

"And you?"

"I am your grace's servant, both of you."

He stared at the ground for a moment, the spider's words seemed true enough but the man had gone against her once thinking him a better choice, and threats to his person hadn't stopped him doing so. It was time to make a threat that would.

"What know you of the Dragon's Wroth, Lord Varys?" he asked.

"After Queen Rhaenys's fall Aegon and Visenya burned Dorne almost to the ground in their grief." Varys said.

"They did, Aegon made a mistake though my lord, do you wish to know what that was?" he asked his voice sounding different even to him, something the spider picked up on.

"What mistake your grace?" Varys asked nervously.

"He stopped."

He looked at the Master of Whisperers, the man who held countless secrets and had missed the biggest one of them all. That he had been the one to put it together wasn't a surprise, but to keep him on Dany's side was all Aegon cared about even if it turned him from his own.

"My mother named me Aegon my lord, so let me make one thing clear. Unlike my namesake, I'll not make the same mistake. If any harm comes to my queen because of you, if she should fall because of you, if you don't do everything in your considerable power to see that she sits the throne and nothing or no one get in her way. Then I'll bring a wroth to Westeros that'll make the one Aegon brought seem like a boon."

"Your grace?" Varys said.

"I see it burn my lord, all of it, every last inch of it. When I'm done the realm will be smoke and ash and the Doom of Valyria will be spoken of second in the great tragedies of the world. I reign with Daenerys or she reigns alone, there is no third option do I make myself clear?"

"You do your grace." Varys said shakily.

"Good, then let's pray we never need to speak of this again, my lord. It's time to ensure that the future you wish for the realm is the one that comes to pass, is it not?"

"It is, your grace." Varys said with a smile and Aegon knew he had him then, an ally that his queen could count on even against himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next We see Dany dealing with Jaime Lannister while Aegon sits back and watches. An encounter in the crypts doesn’t go how Sam hoped it would. Arya arrives back and Sansa is shocked when Lords arrive carrying words from beyond the grave. A king is crowned and a traitor sent for while wedding plans are made. And a raven with three eyes finds he cannot see.
> 
> After firming up my scedhule, this story will now update weekly every saturday.


	5. The King in the North.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany deals with Jaime while Aegon watches, an encounter in the crypts doesn't go how Sam expects. Arya arrives back in Winterfell and Lords arrive bearing news that leaves Sansa shocked and a traitor is sent for before a king is crowned and wedding plans are made.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Dany.**

Though she wasn't in the mood to eat she knew she had to and that meant going to the Great Hall, Dany not sure she wished to sit with them all just yet. While they'd been welcomed differently than before, Lord Manderly and some others seeming especially keen to make amends, she still hadn't been approached by Sansa Stark. That the girl hadn't met them upon their arrival could be waved away and explained by the sudden nature of it. That she had not made an attempt to come and greet her since then, was a definite snub.

Dany was also missing not having Missandei here, Ser Jorah, Qhono, and her Dothraki were her true supporters but Missandei was her truest friend. There were things she could share with her that she'd not with any other, even Aegon. Her hopes, fears, and doubts, though the latter two were quickly being replaced with the former, thanks to Aegon and how unequivocal he was with his support of her, these she shared with Missandei and no one else.

She also wished to speak to her friend about the things she was feeling, about her joy, and even the many things she and Aegon got up to she thought with a smile. To ask her opinion on how she should handle Sansa Stark, her original plans for the girl were now discarded. Dany had come seeking another friend, maybe with luck a sister and after hearing from Aegon and Tyrion about the things that Sansa had gone through, someone she could relate to. Instead, she'd faced hostility and a girl who made it clear she wasn't just unwelcome but the mere thoughts of her here filled her with disgust.

It was a feeling Dany knew well, she remembered it from when she was a child and she and Viserys begged for safety and were denied. She had seen it on the faces of the Thirteen in Qarth and in the eyes of the Masters in the Bay of Dragons. More recently she'd seen it in Cersei Lannister's expression, and she wondered had Sansa picked it up there. Though given how Aegon spoke of his cousin, she began to think the girl had gotten that particular expression from her mother.

"You're not dressed?" Aegon said, his voice sounding playful and she smiled as she looked at him enter the room.

"My king is wise indeed, seeing a half-naked woman and coming out with such a witty comment."

"My queen is lucky she's only half-naked or I'd have not spoken at all before I ravished her." Aegon said grabbing her and making her laugh.

Though she welcomed his kisses and enjoyed the look of desire in his eyes, her traitorous stomach decided now was a good time to let it's own desires be known. Dany looking at Aegon embarrassingly as the rumbles her stomach made sounded like one of Drogon's roars, something that Aegon picked up on and began to teaser her about.

"Is the dragon hungry?" he asked with a smirk.

"Aegon." she said back trying her best to seem annoyed, the smile on her face not helping her case.

"My queen desires sustenance, were we beyond the wall I'd be forced to go on a hunt, days I'd be gone before I returned." he said his own smile threatening to become a full one now.

"Thank the gods then the kitchens are so close." she said as he laughed.

"Aye, I'll go bring you something." he said kissing her cheek and moving from the bed.

"Aegon, should we, do we have to eat in the Great Hall?" she asked not wishing to do so.

"You are a queen, my love, your wish is all that matters. We can eat here alone if that's what you want."

"I'd like that." she said smiling as he kissed her again.

That he didn't send a servant to fetch the food both annoyed her a little and warmed her heart so very much, true he hadn't gone hunting but he was signaling his willingness to do so if she asked. The tray he brought back was full and she licked her lips when she saw it. She quickly found herself sitting by the fire as they ate on the floor, the warmth and coziness of it something she enjoyed immensely. That she was ravenous was a shock to her, Aegon even leaving halfway through his own meal to bring her some more and she found herself questioning why she was so hungry.

"Maybe it's the cold my love, the change in weather." Aegon said and she nodded though she wasn't sure.

"How was the godswood?" she asked.

"Not as pretty as I had hoped, though maybe that was the company, Lord Varys is a poor substitute for who'd I'd wished to be meeting there." Aegon said looking at her.

"And what did my Master of Whisperers wish with you?" she asked, Aegon looking at her and seeing it was curiosity and not doubt that had made her ask the question.

"Apparently flying on a dragon is not conducive to keeping a secret, he knows who I am." Aegon said and she looked at him nervously "He's on our side, your's completely."

"How can you know?" she asked her nerves clear now "He's betrayed those he served before."

"Because I threatened what would happen should he do so again." Aegon said.

"You did?" she said smiling thinking of her own thereat that she'd made to the man.

"I told him that we reign together or you reign alone, there is no other choice." Aegon said and she gasped.

"Aegon?"

"He needs to know that at the end of this you'll be queen Dany, that I'm not an option for him unless it's by your side."

"And you, what if he feels the need to betray you?" she asked worriedly.

"Then my queen will keep her word will she not." he said as he handed her the glass of wine.

She looked at him and nodded as she sipped the wine, worried though she was that he may be putting himself at risk for her. That he cared for her so much only made her love him a little more but she had no desire to reign alone either, she had lived that way for far too long after all.

"I don't want to be queen without you." she said after a few moments.

"You won't be, together Dany, always." he said and she nodded kissing him deeply.

"Always."

When she felt her stomach settle it was a different hunger that soon took over, her hands soon traveling to Aegon's britches and up the inside of his firm muscular thigh. She felt him immediately, he was already hard for her and she smiled, glad to see his desire for her was just as strong as hers was for him. Hearing him groan as she stroked his length through the tight leather made her even more eager to see them removed. Though before she had a chance to reach the ties which held them she was scooped up in his arms and taken to their bed.

She could see in his eyes what he wanted but her own desire was threatening to overwhelm her and so when he laid her down she grabbed him and rolled on top of him, pushing him back down onto the bed when he went to rise.

"No my king, tonight I'm in charge." she said her voice almost hoarse so excited was she, more so when she saw that deep purple of his eyes "This off." she said pointing to the tunic and shirt he wore, smiling when he practically ripped them both from his body.

Slowly she took his boots off and then when he went to take his britches off himself she slapped his hand away, smiling all the while.

"Mine." she said and the purple flashed once more.

Inch by agonizing inch the britches came down and then his small clothes followed, she almost licked her lips as she looked at him lying there in all his naked glory. She could see now why Aegon would stop to take in the sight of her in her nakedness, why it excited him so much to see her laid out in front of him.

"Touch yourself." she said and when his hand went between his legs instantly she felt the moisture between her own.

Jealously she looked at his hand as it stroked his length up and down, rhythmically, sensually which surprised her as Aegon took his time, his movements slow allowing her to see it fully. When she looked at his eyes again she almost gasped, the grey was practically gone and the purple all that remains, and she found she could wait no longer.

"Stop." she said as she removed her own clothing and then as he placed his hands on either side of himself, she climbed onto the bed and moved up between his legs.

She bit him gently on the knee and hearing his gasp did so a little harder on the inside of his thigh, her eyes never leaving his as she moved closer to her goal. When she reached out her hand to take hold she delayed it just for the briefest moment, enjoying the almost sad moan that came from his mouth and the groan which came a moment later as her fingers wrapped around him. Just like he had, her hand moved slowly as she stared at every inch of his manhood before she moved forward.

"Dany." Aegon said his voice pleading as her tongue touched the tip ever so slightly.

It took everything in her not to just swallow him whole, his scent, how he tensed when she blew on his cock as she licked it once more, and the taste of him all begging her to do what both of them wished. Yet he had teased her at times too and turnabout was fair play, so she took her time until she heard him beg.

"Dany please."

That was enough for her and so she opened her mouth and took him inside, just the head at first but soon both Aegon's need and her want combining, and then she was taking more and more of him into her hot wet mouth. Yet soon even that wasn't enough for her and to a load groan and an almost despairing look from Aegon, she lifted her head and looked up at him, smiling as she climbed up on top of him and lowered herself down. The noise he made was one she welcomed, the feel of him as he slid inside her ever more so.

She reached out her hands and placed them on his chest and began to move up and down, the time for teasing was over and her own needs were just as great as his. Very soon she found a rhythm and her moans were as loud as his. When he grabbed her hips and began to move up to meet her she almost squealed, the noise of their bodies slapping together was loud enough to be heard around the entire keep she felt. When he sat up and began to kiss her breasts she slowed down, her hands going to his head and directing him where she wanted.

Though the movements were less hurried, it felt just as good to her, as if he was reaching deeper inside of her and when he looked into her eyes she felt the pressure build.

"Dany." he said again, looking up at her with such a look of want that it took her over the edge. Aegon soon following as she collapsed against him and then down onto the bed.

"I love you." he whispered when he got his breath back, her own still hurried and frantic.

"I love you too.".

She woke up early the next morning, wrapped in his arms and she had to almost fight them off her, so tightly and protectively did he hold her. After getting up and using the privy she felt her stomach rumble once more. Walking back into the room she was glad to see him awake, an almost worried look on his face until he noticed her.

"Morning my love, sleep well?" she asked playfully only to be grabbed by the hand and dragged to the bed, her laughter ringing out loudly around the room.

"I did until you got up." he said as he nuzzled her neck.

When her stomach rumbled once more Aegon let her go and he got up from the bed himself. She watched as he quickly dressed before walking to the door, looking back he smiled at her as he left and she lay back against the pillow. She didn't have long to wait as he was back in mere moments and the food he brought she once again devoured. With Missandei not here ye, she did her own hair far less elaborately than usual, though given how Aegon looked at her it seemed he liked it all the same.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked and she nodded.

"I am."

Taking her hand in his they walked from the room and with her two Dothraki guards joining them, they headed down the corridor and then out of the keep itself. The cold air hitting her woke her up completely and she was no sooner out of the keep than Tyrion and Jorah made their way over, Dany sending the former away for now and asking the latter how they'd been welcomed, pleased to find it had been much different than before. The door Aegon brought her to had guards wearing Stark colors guarding it, both men moving out of the way as soon as she and Aegon reached them. Walking inside it was clear to her both how cold and how foreboding this place was and soon they passed even more guards.

"The Kingslayer, where is he?" Aegon growled at one of the men who mumbled something in return.

When they reached the cell they'd been directed to, Aegon stopped and looked her in the eye before squeezing her hand and then opening the door. Dany following him inside and trying not to smile when he stood in front of her just in case the Kingslayer tried anything. Jaime Lannister looked far different than he had in King's Landing, he seemed far more tired and when he saw them there she noticed how concerned and worried he looked also.

"My queen wishes to speak to you, Ser Jaime." Aegon said simply.

**The Road to Winterfell 305AC.**

**Ser Davos.**

The boy was different and had been since they'd arrived in the North, though given what he'd found out about himself it was the least to be expected. Davos when he thought about it after he found out the truth himself, worried about how it may affect him. Other than Stannis he'd not met a man so bound by duty, by honor and so blind to the way the world didn't conform to either, than Jon Snow. He respected him greatly and yet he wished he'd see more of the grey in the world, that he understand more the blurred lines between black and white.

He worried too about his relationship with the Dragonqueen and how this news may affect not just how the queen thought of him, but just as importantly how Jon thought of her. Tormund had told him about Ygritte and how he had loved her but his sense of honor, duty, and loyalty to those crow bastards who stabbed him, Tormund's words not his, had forced him to forgo love for duty. That Jon carried around an air of sadness that was deeply ingrained in him was clear to him, and he worried that he'd do the same thing again. Pick duty over love, give up what he could have for what he thought was the right thing to do.

But the boy was different, no longer did honor or duty define him, no longer would he deny himself that which he deserved and Davos was happy for it. The world needed a just woman and an honorable man true, but not at the cost of them both, not if it kept them apart and forced them to suffer because of it. Something he was more than pleased that Jon seemed to understand even better than he did.

" _You know Lady Stark hated my presence here, I was the bane of her existence, the stain on her husband's honor and since she couldn't hate him for it, she hated me."_

" _It wasn't your fault, Jon."_

" _Oh, I know that, it was my so-called honorable uncle's fault, not that it would have made a difference, bastard, trueborn, prince or peasant she'd not have cared. It took me a long time to realize that, realize that it wasn't what she thought I was that was her problem, it was that I was at all."_

" _Jon?"_

" _My presence threatened her children, be it in her own mind that I was a bastard who'd steal their inheritance or be it in her husband's eyes that he may look to me more than one of them. Out on the sparring ground should I beat my brother or in our lessons should I prove myself more clever. Even when Arya showed more favor to me than she did to the others. My presence threatened her children, all of them, one of them, none of them, it didn't matter to her which."_

" _We can't be responsible for how others see us, Jon, only how we see ourselves." Davos said and Jon chuckled._

" _Aye, but because of that, how she looked at me, how she felt about me, because of that I saw myself how she did, lesser, unwanted, unwelcome, unloved. The woman was a fool Davos, between her and my uncle they together caused my family to be torn apart, had they not then who knows where we'd be today. Family, Duty, Honor, those are the words of House Tully, the words Lady Stark claimed to live by."_

" _Aye." he said not knowing where Jon was going._

" _I did my duty and they killed me for it. I want to the wall for honor, my uncle's and my own, and everything I believed or had been led to believe about the honor of that god's forsaken place was proved to be naught but a lie."_

" _Jon."_

" _Family, Davos, that's all that matters, fuck Duty, fuck Honor. A wise man once told me something, may things in fact." Jon said smiling_

" _What?"_

" _What is honor compared to a woman's love? What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms ... or the memory of a brother's smile? Wind and words. Wind and words. We are only human, and the gods have fashioned us for love. That is our great glory and our great tragedy."_

No a just woman and an honorable man weren't what the world needed, a man and a woman who loved each other and would face death to be together. A man and woman who would stare it down and shout, Not Today, that's what the world needed. Davos was glad they'd finally found them as the thoughts of the world without them was not one he'd care to think about. As he looked at the dragon he'd been whittling he heard the high-pitched scream and jumped to his feet, running off in the same direction as the unsullied.

"Missandei, Missandei?" he heard Grey Worm shout as he ran after him.

They found her by the stream and thankfully she was unhurt, which was more than could be said for the Shadowcat that lay but a few feet away. Davos could see it had basically been torn apart and as he looked closer at the woman he saw the white fur of Ghost standing protectively beside her, the wolf's snout and fur covered in blood.

"What happened?" he heard Arya Stark say and Grey Worm glared at the girl.

He knew she'd made inroads with them, with Daenerys's people, as he'd seen her speak to them and to Missandei most of all. Arya asked questions about the queen which the woman was only too happy to answer. Yet she was still to some and especially at such a delicate moment, an outsider. She was part of the people who'd welcomed them so poorly, and her question was met with suspicion and anger, rather than be taken for the concern she actually asked it with.

"Missandei?" he asked stepping in.

"I came to make water, this thing came at me and then the wolf came from nowhere and saved me." Missandei said still shaken.

"Ghost saved you?" Arya asked and Missandei nodded.

Grey Worm helped Missandei back to their tents and Davos looked on as Ghost followed behind them, the wolf acting as an unofficial guard of sorts. He looked to Arya who was looking at the Shadowcat and at the white wolf as it walked away, a small smile on her face which she quickly removed when she saw him looking at her. They walked back together and though they didn't speak, Davos felt there was something the girl wished to ask him.

"Missandei is the queen's closest friend and confidante, she's like a sister to her and Jon knows how much she cares about her." he said and though the girl didn't answer he knew she'd heard him.

By the time they reached the outskirts of Wintertown Davos noticed how much more often the two girls spent in each other's company. Arya was even laughing more at some of the stories Missandei told of their time in Essos and scrunching up her nose when certain dishes were mentioned. Hearing her laugh as they spoke of honeyed locusts and horsemeat and how she was happy that being back home meant more of the food she grew up with was strange to him, though he welcomed it all the same. Whatever doubts she'd had about how the queen was thought of, seeming to have been laid to rest by just how closely the white wolf stayed by Missandei's side.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Jaime Lannister.**

It was somewhere in the second week of being locked in a cell he thought, though days were hard to count when your mind was troubled. Seeing Tyrion had brought him some comfort and yet his brother's words that he'd speak to his queen about him did not. After how he was welcomed by Sansa Stark he doubted Daenerys Targaryen would welcome him any better. Less so when he told her just what exactly his sister had done.

Despite Tyrion's warnings not to, Jaime knew he must. Should he end up facing his death then he'd like to do so without lies on his lips, for once anyway. The guards mocked him and he found their words to have no effect, not until he was told that Daenerys and Jon Snow had returned and then he did actually begin to worry. It was a strange feeling expecting to die, as a swordsman and a man who'd led men into battle you'd think he was used to it. But Jaime had never thought he could if he was being honest, there wasn't a man alive other than Barristan Selmy as good with a blade as he, or at least there hadn't been he thought looking to his golden hand. So facing men in battle had never felt like there was even the chance he could die. Now though he knew there was every certainty that he would.

That night though he slept like a babe and when he woke the next morning he felt hungry and ready for the day ahead. He remembered something that Arthur had said to him once, among the many things the Sword of the Morning had told him this one had always stuck out.

" _Fear accompanies the possibility of death. Calm shepherds its certainty."_

So when the door opened and Jon Snow stepped inside, when Daenerys stepped inside looking every inch her mother, Jaime felt the calmness wash over him.

"My queen wishes to speak to you, Ser Jaime." Jon Snow said standing between him and Daenerys, ready to cut him down should he make a move towards her. The boy had nothing to fear from him though as Jaime was resigned to his fate.

"Your sister pledged to send her army North."

"She did." he replied.

"I don't see an army, do you, Jon?" Daenerys said.

"No my queen."

"I see one man with one hand, it appears your sister lied to me." Daenerys said.

"She lied to me as well. She never intended to send her army North, she has Euron Greyjoy's fleet and 20,000 fresh troops. The Golden Company of Essos bought and paid for. Even if we defeat the dead she'll have more than enough to destroy the survivors."

"We?" Daenerys asked.

"I promised to fight for the living, I intend to keep that promise." he said meaning every word.

He looked at the two of them, Jon Snow looking at the queen and yet he knew that his eyes were on him also and Daenerys whose expression he couldn't make out. Her breathing was calm and steady and whether it was anger, resentment, or judgment in her eyes he couldn't tell.

"You'll be removed from this cell and face trial in the Great Hall. Speak up for yourself Ser Jaime, but speak nothing more on the Golden Company or Euron Greyjoy." Daenerys said.

"Am I to be executed?"

"Why would I do that?" Daenerys said as she stepped from the room.

"Even a one-handed man can fight Ser Jaime and fight you will." Daenerys said moving away, Jon Snow staying back for a moment and looking at him.

"My queen is giving you a chance Ser Jaime. When next we speak you'll tell her of her mother and her brother, ask her about Ser Barristan, and let her tell you what the Bold thought of her." Jon Snow said stepping out of the room.

It was an hour later that he was taken to the Great Hall, looking to see that the queen, Jon Snow, and both the Starks sat near the high table. Tyrion looked at him worriedly and Brienne watched with concern in her eyes. He stood in front of the table, standing there for what felt like an age waiting for someone to speak. The northern lords looked to Jon Snow, to Sansa Stark, and finally to Daenerys.

"Ser Jaime, you were found guilty in a trial before our arrival, however after hearing from those present, I find you have no case to answer for those perceived crimes." Daenerys said and Jaime looked to see the angered look on Sansa Stark's face and the surprised one on Tyrion's.

"I thank you your grace." he said softly.

"I had expected an army Ser Jaime, as per our agreement in King's Landing, yet your sister has seen fit not to send one, I take it she's reneged on our agreement? Daenerys said and Jaime for a moment thought to answer how he had earlier only to see Jon Snow give him a nod and then a shake of his head.

"My sister never intended to live up to that agreement your grace."

"Indeed." Daenerys said looking to Tyrion "Yet you came anyway, why?"

"I intend to live up to mine." he said.

"You intend to fight for her grace?" Jon Snow said and again he nodded.

"I came to fight against the dead with her grace, aye." he said and saw the queen smirk.

"Very well, fight and fight well Ser Jaime, for we have need of every man to defeat the Night King, even a one-handed one." Daenerys said to laughs.

He was surprised to be handed his sword back and then he watched as Sansa Stark stormed from the room, as Jon Snow helped the queen to her feet and they walked to speak to the fat merman and to the little she-bear. Jon Snow speaking while Daenerys held his arm and joined in, both of them serious and then very much not, and when he saw it he almost couldn't believe it. He blinked and looked again only to find it wasn't there, that brief moment though was one he couldn't let go even when Tyrion and Brienne walked over to him. He was certain he'd seen a deep purple in Jon Snow's eyes and as Brienne and Tyrion spoke, Jaime found himself looking to see if that was all he saw.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Bran.**

It had been strange since they'd arrived, the things he'd seen happening all taking place in front of him rather than in his head. The line between what was real and what could happen blurring every single moment and Bran finding he couldn't quite keep up. He'd seen Viserion be resurrected and claimed as the Night King's Mount, the wall falling, and the army of the dead passing through it and Jon knocking at the door while on a ship.

He'd watched as they'd marched through the North heading to Winterfell and everything seemed to be happening how it should. Sansa was acting just as he'd seen her act, her desire for a throne outweighing everything else and Arya was desperately trying to cling onto who she was, so much so that she had chosen her sister over her brother even without thinking she had. When they arrived at the gates he was certain what came next and so he readied to play his own part, only to find he was wrong. Jon acted differently, his actions not the ones he'd seen and it confused him, as much as the words he spoke to him before he left the courtyard with Sansa.

" _You speak to no one about me, no one." Jon said._

So he hadn't, his place was not to interfere after all but to watch and ensure events played out and so he sat back and did what he was supposed to do. A small change though can cause large ripples and his world quickly began to spin in directions he wasn't sure of. The Night King fell and he didn't, he lost, he won, Sansa, Arya and he died and then they didn't and Bran wasn't sure what he was seeing. He looked into Jon more following the thread and seeing where it took him. Did he know? No, he couldn't, Bran had seen what he did when he found out the truth and he was doing anything but that.

So it was something else that was causing the change and he needed to find out just exactly what it was, the future he'd seen must come true, it was the only way they all lived, the only way the pack survived. Sitting in the meeting with the Northern Lords he watched as it played out just as it once had. The little course correction that Sansa had done by calling the meeting was one that seemed to have worked. He sat there watching and yet drifting at the same time.

Again he looked forward and watched as the Night King fell to Arya's blade, as Sansa was named Queen in the North and he the King in the South. He saw Arya sailing off on a ship while Jon was sent to the wall and the world was right once more. So lost was he in the vision that he didn't even notice when things went awry in the hall and only when he saw Sansa fall, saw himself fall, did he realize that something different had happened. He opened his eyes to see Jon was now standing in front of the table and he knew that wasn't supposed to be how this went.

"I brought you two armies, two dragons, dragonglass, and a queen that none of you fucking deserve. Watch closely now as I take them all away." Jon said as he took Daenerys by the hand and walked from the room.

As he sat in front of the Weirwood he watched the armies march up the road, south and not north their direction. He searched further and saw Winterfell fall, the Night King's blade piercing Sansa's heart, Theon being cut down by wights, and himself sitting in front of a tree as the Night King walked towards him. He pushed past his own death and saw the battle at the Neck, the two dragons working as one to take Viserion down. All three of them crashing to the ground. Jon was cutting down white walker after white walker who tried to get to his queen before helping her up onto Drogon's back and telling her to lay fire down on the dead.

He looked on as Arya was swarmed by the dead, as Jon moved forward and Drogon and Rhaegal cut a path of fire from him to the Night King. Jon then rushing forward and dipping the sword in the flames bringing it back up with it alight and he felt it then, the fear in the Night King's cold heart as the blades crashed together. One icy white the color of the moon, the other a flame burning so bright it was hard to look at, though it's red light gave it an unearthly hue. Bran watched as the Song of Ice and Fire played out in front of him and what a song it was.

When the Night King fell so too did the army and he watched as Jon placed Arya's body on the pyre, as he set it alight and yet looking around there were fewer, far fewer pyres than he'd seen before. He watched as they marched to King's Landing, the unsullied almost intact, the Dothraki far stronger and the Lords of the North and the realm united behind them. The Crow's eye fell and the mad queen was beaten and Bran looked as Jon sat on the thrown, a crown on his head and a smile on his face when Daenerys sat on his lap, her swollen belly caressed by his cousin's hands.

'No, No, this is all wrong.' his voice screamed out inside his mind.

He looked North and saw the statues in the crypts, Sansa's, Arya's, and his own, Rickon's too was there beside Robb's and his father's. Once again he was taken from his thoughts though this time by his sister and he could see the pleading look on her face.

_"I can offer you no help." He said._

_"I need to know what to do brother, about Jon, about the Targaryen." Sansa said her voice that mix of anger and bitterness he had come to hear more often when she spoke._

" _Kneel." he said._

" _I'll not kneel to her, to him, not to them." she said angrily._

_"Kneel or be brought to your knees, those are the only choices you have."_

When she left he saw looked again and saw it once more, Sansa crowned Queen in the North, him crowned in the South and Arya sailing off on a ship, and Jon riding out beyond the wall. He saw the small smile on Jon's face and he felt relief that it had once again righted itself, the world proceeding how it was meant to and so he relaxed. The queen's return, Jon's return, even the trial in the Great Hall all seemed part of the whole, and as he closed his eyes once more he prepared to see the future that he had planned so carefully.

"When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives" he said softly.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Jorah.**

His cousin was a remarkable girl he'd found, small in stature, young in years, and yet as fierce as any bear their island had ever produced. Be it his father or his aunt, or any of her sisters, Lyanna had taken the best of them and Bear island was in good hands with her at the helm. That it had been her who'd come to speak to them on behalf of the Northern Lords filled him with pride and seeing how his queen spoke to her and she back even more so.

At first, things had been awkward between them, his actions he knew shamed his family and though they were before Lyanna's time, they were not forgotten and certainly not forgiven. His queen though would accept no slight said about him and she had set Lyanna and the other northerners right very quickly. Telling them that he'd saved her life more than once and together they'd freed thousands of slaves, that were it not for his loyalty and protection then she'd not have been in a position to come to the North to aide their king. That she left out his betrayal he welcomed and knew now that she'd truly forgiven him for it.

They were presently walking around Winterfell, Jon Snow off seeing to the stores and the keep itself, Varys off doing whatever spiders do. Tyrion he felt had done something to incur her displeasure and so the dwarf was speaking to his brother and as they walked he could tell there was something on the queen's mind. He waited until she told him, feeling that she would if it concerned him and was soon enough proved right.

"Ser Jorah, what's a northern wedding like?" she asked as they stopped near the gates.

"Simple like the North, your grace. We stand before the old gods and pledge our love and our future to our intended and ask then we kneel and ask them to bless the union." he said.

"That's it?" she said smiling.

"Aye, as I said simple."

"And this is at night?" she asked.

"Usually, your grace."

"I had thought it would be more complex, Tyrion showed me books once on the seven, the ceremony seemed very long and drawn out." she said and he chuckled.

"Which is perhaps why we still follow the Old Gods in the North." he said making her laugh too.

"I would beg a favor of you Ser Jorah, though I understand if you cannot." she asked nervously.

"Anything your grace."

"Would you give me away?"

There was a time that even the suggestion of what she was asking would break his heart, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a twinge now too. Jorah knew he loved her, probably had since he first saw her, and certainly had after spending time with her. He'd however been forced to look on as she ended up with men not worthy of her. Drogo who despite her own feelings for the man was a brute who had hurt her, Daario a cocky sellsword who was not worthy of her time let alone her heart.

Jon Snow though was different, much as he hated to admit that to himself. True he'd been jealous seeing how she looked at him and had thought him also to be unworthy. Even after it was clear that something had occurred between them he still wasn't sure he deserved her heart. He respected the man and what he did for the North and had seen how true he was to his people and to his men. Yet he had wondered if he was as true to Daenerys as she deserved a man to be. No longer did he feel that way, he'd seen it with his own eyes after all. The man had turned his back on his lands, his people, and his family for his queen, if that wasn't love then what was.

"Aye, your grace, I'd be honored to." he said hearing her happy laugh as she hugged him.

When he let her go he heard saw her smile and move from him and he thought that perhaps Jon Snow had come into view, though turning he saw it wasn't the man himself, rather it was his wolf that his queen was so happy to see. Jorah looking on as the queen rubbed the Direwolf as if it was a pup and not a great mythical beast. When Grey Worm, Ser Davos, Arya Stark, and Missandei soon followed, he was happy to see them, his queen even more so as she moved quickly to her friend.

"Ser Jorah, will you see the unsullied are settled." the queen said as she and Missandie walked away, both of them chatting excitedly to each other.

"Jorah the Andal, this one is glad to see you once more." Grey Worm said and Jorah smiled.

"You too, Grey Worm."

"Ser Jorah, have you seen Jon?" Arya asked and Jorah told her where he thought the man was, watching as Davos nodded before following after the girl.

They were still standing there a while later when he heard men march outside and then saw Jon Snow walk his way, the man moving determinedly and alone as he walked towards them both. Jorah could see the man looked excited and when he looked to the gate he saw why, the Mountain Clans had arrived. Jon walking over to greet what looked to him to be the Wull and the Norrey, both men grasping him by the arm and seeming to be as happy to see him as he was them.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

How she kept her cool when speaking to the Kingslayer he didn't know. Had he not already decided to use the man to find out more about his father and grandmother then he wouldn't have been able to. Hearing from others about betrayal was one thing, hearing it from the brother of the woman who had committed that betrayal quite another. Yet Dany had listened and then dealt with him without losing her temper once.

Yet compared to how she had dealt with him in the trial itself it was nothing, in private she was impressive, in public she was majestic. She had left the room in no doubt that Sansa's sentence was petty and ill-advised, that despite her own feelings, even though she'd not brought her father up once, she was the bigger person. The situation they faced far more important than any personal revenge. As they left the hall, he almost pushed her into the nearest room, Dany looking at him shocked until he kissed her deeply.

" _I want to take you now," he said kissing her neck._

" _Was it not up to me to dress myself after, I'd welcome it." she said and he basically growled his disappointment "You really are a wolf at times aren't you."_

" _I'm a dragon, my queen, just like you." he said smiling back at her when she kissed him and looked into his eyes._

" _You are, my love."_

Later when Jorah came she said she wished to explore the keep, the walls, and the grounds and though he wished nothing more than to join her he knew he could not. Instead, he had his own work to do and first things first was to deal with a traitor. He walked to the Maesters rooms and found the man inside, Wolkan was nervous and certainly no upgrade on Luwin. Though he and the former Maester didn't spend a lot of time together, he'd have welcomed the man's counsel now, though perhaps it was for the best as maybe he'd be too loyal to House Stark for what Aegon needed.

"I wish you to send this to Deepwood Motte, Maester." he said handing him the piece of parchment, Wolkan looking it over.

"My lord, Lord Glover is already on his way here."

"He is?" he asked surprised.

"Aye, Quee….Lady Sansa sent a raven after her coronation, we received one in reply from Lord Glover saying they were en route."

"Did she now, that's good to know Maester, when did the raven come?"

"A little over a week ago, my lord."

"Very good, the note Maester and no one is to be told of this, am I understood?"

"You are my lord." Wolkan said handing him back the note.

Burning it on the nearby candle, Aegon left the room and did his own tour of the keep, smiling at the thoughts that Dany's would surely be more fun. He checked the stores to find that Sansa had actually done a decent job. Though she was far too worried about what came next and didn't understand that they needed to actually beat the army of the dead first, if they were to have a future. Dany told him that they'd bring in supplies from Esssos, Meereen and the Bay of Dragons would help them keep the North fed should they win.

So what they had would need to do until then and he felt it would, depending on how long it took them to defeat the Night King. He checked the armory and was glad to see the Dragonglass had been forged well, knives, arrowheads, and as he was looking at them he heard the voice behind him. Turning he readied for the inevitable bump he was about to take.

"My little crow." Tormund said grabbing him and lifting him from his feet.

"Put me down, you crazy fucker." he said the man's smile not leaving his face.

"I've missed you Snow, but my people, where are they? "Tormund asked.

"We had to threaten to leave here Tormund, your people marched with us and should be arriving back when the queen's men do."

"The ones with no cocks?" Tormund asked.

"Aye, good men Tormund, fierce."

"The queen really gathered all these men, the horsemen too?"

"She did." he said smiling and seeing Tormund seem as impressed as he had been when he first saw just how many men she had under her command.

"I need to check the yards. Go drink with the horsemen, you'll like them and their mare's milk?"

"Mares milk?" Tormund asked raising his eyebrows.

"Like your sour goat's milk only stronger." Aegon said and saw the eager look on Tormund's face as he left him alone.

He continued on his rounds checking over defenses and seeing what the men were doing. He'd not properly taken over the drilling and assignments for the men yet, leaving it up to Wyman Manderly who was doing a fine job of keeping them busy. Aegon knew he'd need to begin doing it more himself and that he'd have to begin naming commanders soon too Tormund with his own people and he'd use Jaime Lannister also. The man was a battle commander after all and while Robb had beaten him at the Whispering Wood, Jaime knew about setting up for a siege probably even more so than he did.

Beric too he could use, as no doubt he had a lord's education and the Stormlords were well known for their martial prowess. They would need to get Winterfell and their men far more ready for the army that came their way, even though he had plans to deal with that army long before then. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tyrion standing on the south wall with Jaime. The two brothers were happy to be together once more it seemed and he knew only one of them would ever turn his way. Tyrion would need to be dealt with but it had to be done so carefully, he only hoped he could hold his temper when he made a move to do so.

That was something that surprised him lately too, his temper. At times in the past, he'd found himself lose it, felt his anger overwhelm him. Usually, though he kept it on a tight rein, had he not then who knows what he'd have said to Lady Stark when he was growing up here. At the wall, though he'd let it out more than once, Thorne, Rast, to name but two who'd been on the end of his angry outbursts. Since he'd arrived north though he'd found it a harder line to maintain, though only with Tyrion had he not been able to walk that line so far.

"My lord, men march from the north." a guard called out and Aegon nodded before he ran up the stairs and along the battlements to look north.

Seeing the Mountain Clans brought a smile to his face and he hurried down to welcome them. They'd made excellent time and he found himself hoping that they'd met with Glover on the way. Reaching the yard he stood with Ser Jorah and Grey Worm and waited until they lords came inside, welcoming them personally and seeing the respectful looks the Wull, Liddle, and Norrey gave him. In the end, he was unsurprised that Glover wasn't with them, the man was a poor soldier as well as a craven it seemed. His letter had arrived before Aegon and Dany had even set out to speak to the Mountain Clans and yet these men had further to travel and beat him here still.

"Jon?" he heard Arya call and he turned to see her and Davos walk his way, his sister seeming different, more relaxed to him.

"I'll see your men settled The Wull and while it won't be a feast, winter is coming, after all, I hope you'll all break bread with the queen and me tonight?"

"Aye, we will, The Jon."

After calling for some men to see them settled Aegon walked over to his sister, surprised even more to see the smile on her face. Though him telling her that Drogon and Rhaegal were resting and so she'd not get a ride that night did not go down well. Davos asked him who the men were and then about the Umbers and Karstaks, and so he told him they'd more than likely arrive within the week. Arya asking him then if he had spoken to Sansa.

"Since we came back no, she's kept to herself and hasn't said a word to me or the queen." he said.

"And Bran?" Arya asked.

"Is Bran, I'll speak to them both when I have a chance, will you sit with us later, Dany and I?" he asked almost nervously.

"Aye, I will." she said with a smirk, Aegon once again feeling the need to muss her hair and this time giving in to it, enjoying the slap he got for it and the way she both leaned into it and moved away at the same time.

That night as they ate in the main hall, he sat quietly watching as Tormund sat with the Dothraki, and Dany and Arya chatted animatedly. That they were speaking at all something he was most grateful for, but he could see there was what looked like genuine interest on Arya's face at what Dany was saying. Wyman and Lyanna sat with the Mountain Clans, the Lord of White Harbor giving him a pleased nod when he saw them here. Bran sat just staring out at the room and Tyrion was again with his brother, Missandei speaking to Varys and almost everyone seemed pleased, happy to be there. Almost he thought as he looked to see Sam sitting there with a sullen look on his face and Sansa looking lost and alone.

When the meal ended and the drinking hadn't gotten too out of hand, he asked Dany to join him in the crypts, eager to show her the statue of his mother. They, her unsullied guards and Ghost walked from the hall, out into the cool night air and into the crypts themselves. The unsullied under orders to only let Sam inside as Aegon had noticed him following when they left. He held her hand as he walked past the statues of his uncle Brandon and Rickard, deciding there was no need to tell her about them here tonight. Nor about his other uncle who Aegon could barely look at, instead he stood in front of his mother and looked at the stone that he felt did little to capture her at all.

"Mother, this is Daenerys, Dany, we're to be wed." he said and felt Dany grab his hand "I wish you could have met her mother, to see how happy she makes me and how loved I feel."

Dany stood there saying nothing and when Aegon turned to her, he found that she was crying, the tears slowly falling down her cheeks. He reached over and wiped them and took her in his arms, kissing them away as best he could. How long they stood there in silence he didn't know, only that he heard the sound of the fall and knew that Sam had entered. His former friend not even having the courtesy to wait until Dany left his side.

"Dany can you give me a moment with Sam." he said as they walked towards him, Dany nodding and accepting his soft kiss before walking away.

He looked to the ground to see Sam lying there and despite the urge to just leave him, he bent down and picked him up, looking into his face and seeing it there clearly now. This man was not his friend, he may very well have never been his friend, and what he had come to do now only proved that to be true.

"Were you hiding from me?" he asked.

"Of course not." Sam said his voice strained and in the back of his head the words of a conversation he never had played out once more.

He asked him what he was doing here in Winterfell and if he'd read all the books in the Citadel and Sam looked at him with puppy dog eyes and a trembling lip. Sam looked like a fat cowardly boy and Aegon had come to realize that is what he was and what he always would be. Nothing he had gone through had changed Sam, not with him, not with his training, Aemon, Gilly, little Sam, even killing a White Walker hadn't been able to change him, to change his nature. For the briefest moment, he thought he heard a woman's voice speak softly, barely able to be heard though he could make out the words.

" _Love is sweet, dearest Ned, but it cannot change a man's nature."_

Before he had a chance to turn and see who had spoken though Sam was speaking, his voice trembling as he looked to him.

"Haven't you heard…Daenerys…she executed my father and brother, they were her prisoners." Sam said gulping.

He said nothing just looking, seeing clearly just how manipulative Sam was being, he'd waited and watched and knew how he felt and he'd come to drive a wedge between them. His need for vengeance trumping everything else, but then Sam's needs always did. Sam wanted a friend and a protector and so he'd become his friend. Sam wished to be free from Thorne's bullying and so he'd proposed him to be lord commander, Sam wanted to be with Gilly and so he'd suggested becoming a Maester. Sam's needs, Sam's wants, never his, aye, he'd welcomed being named Lord Commander but he'd not wanted it.

"Would you have done it?" Sam asked.

"I've executed men who've disobeyed me." he said.

"You've also spared men, thousands of wildings when they refused to kneel." Sam said and Aegon shook his head, the depths the man he'd once thought his closest friend would go to knowing bounds it would seem.

"Aye, I did, but then those were men who'd never knelt. I took Janos Slynt's head for refusing an order. You want to know what I'd have done, truly?" he said.

"Aye." Sam said.

"Your father was a traitor Sam, no better than a damn Bolton." he said to a shocked look "What this shocks you? Surprises you? What else do you call a man who marches on his liege's home?".

"He…"

"He what? How many times did you sup wit House Tyrell? Accept guest right under their roof? How many Sam?"

"I…"

"Your father was sworn to House Targaryen and to House Tyrell for hundreds of years Sam and faced with a Targaryen Queen he refused to kneel. This after marching and seeing the end of House Tyrell, spare him, you're father got off lucky Sam. Had I been there I'd have dragged him to the nearest Heart Tree and given his entrails to the Old Gods, for that's what traitors deserve." he said angrily.

"Jon…I…my brother….."

"Was given the same chance, the same option as your father, they were told to kneel to the rightful queen and refused, offered the chance to keep their lands and their heads and refused. Even after what they'd done, Daenerys was far more merciful to them than I would have been Sam, far more merciful."

"She's not the rightful ruler, you are, you're the King of the Seven Kingdoms Jon."

He moved quickly, his hand grabbing Sam by the neck, the sound of him hitting the wall, and the pained groan that came from Sam almost pleasing him. Though it was the fear in his eyes that he enjoyed the most, fear was good and cowards were always afraid.

"Finish your fucking words." he said relaxing his hand so Sam could breathe and then waiting for him to catch a breath.

He listened as Sam told him who his mother and father were and how he was the rightful King, even going so far as to say that he'd given up his crown to save his people and asking would Dany do the same. The fucking nerve of him, this coward who'd come down here to tell him something that would change his life so drastically. Something he knew he'd always wished to know and couldn't even do that without first looking to gain from it.

"I used to think you a friend, my closest friend."

"I am your friend, Jon."

"No, you're nothing to me, Sam, just as I've always been to you. Ygritte used to tell me I know nothing and people like you Sam, you used that against me, not to help me, but so you could get what you want and now you come and speak to me of my mother. Here in this place, you speak to me about the one thing I've wanted to know all my life, and even that you try and manipulate me with."

"Jon I…"

"You what? That wasn't your intent? You didn't mean it? You're not here to ask me to go against Dany because you're pissed that she killed your worthless father and useless brother?".

He looked as Sam gasped and even his pained look he could see now was a manipulation, a tool used to gain sympathy from him and one which had worked on him for far too long.

"You forget the stories you told me of what your father did, Sam? I don't, I remember them all, your father was a horrible man, an Oathbreaker and a traitor and he died a traitor's death as did your brother."

Sam went to speak but Aegon raised his hand so fast that he flinched and shut up, not that he had any intent to hit him.

"So you listen and listen well. Breathe one word of this to anyone else Sam and I'll give you a traitor's death, you, Gilly, little Sam, all of you. I'll make you watch as I take them from you, I'll have you tied down as I fly Rhaegal to Horn Hill and turn it into Harrenhal. Then and only then will I take your head, leave Sam, take Gilly and ride south and do so quickly as next time I see you I'll not look upon you as kindly as I am right now."

"Jon, please."

"Run Sam, Run for your fucking life and remember what I said, one word, and I'll end my days killing everyone you fucking care about."

He smelt rather than heard the piss as Sam soiled himself, looking on as he ran from the crypts and as Aegon turned she came out of the darkness, her silver hair shining in the dim light.

"Aegon." she said softly.

"Dany." he said taking her in his arms.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Arya.**

He promised to take her on a ride and she was happy to see he was doing just that. The early morning breeze was chilly and yet she felt no cold as they walked to the dragons. That it was just the two of them was something she welcomed, though she was starting to feel ashamed at how wrong she'd been about Daenerys. On the journey back with her people she'd done as he had asked her, she'd spoken to them and listened as they told tales of the lives they'd had before and after being freed.

Arya had seen little of slavery in Essos, Braavos being a place where it was outlawed but she'd heard enough to know it was one of the few cities where that was the case. Missandei had proved to be the source of most of her information, the woman only too keen to praise her queen. At first, Arya had thought her to be just like one of the red priests or even those at the House of Black and White, devoted and looking past any faults their devotion didn't accept. But the more time she'd spent with her, the more she began to realize that wasn't the case.

It was though seeing Ghost with the woman that had perhaps truly won her over. Davos telling her that Missandei was the Queen's closest friend and knowing then her brother's wolf had chosen to protect her. She remembered Nymeria and something Jon had said to her years before, how the wolves knew more than they. Ghost had known how Jon felt about Daenerys that was true but he also had decided to help. He had done so because he felt these people worthy and if he did then surely she could too.

"And I thought I was the silent broody one." Jon said and she glared at him before smiling.

"You've been less broody lately, I thought I'd give it a go." she said to a chuckle.

"Come, Rhaegal is keen to fly." Jon said and she looked up to see the green dragon looking at her brother eagerly, almost happily.

Jon helped her up and soon they were in the air, Arya finding herself laughing as she looked down on the ground far below them. They flew north and over the Kingsroad and then east, looking down to see people heading to Winterfell. Jon pointing out the Karstakrks and then the Umbers. The further north they flew made it seem as if her brother was looking for something and when he didn't find it, the flight seemed to become much different.

Were at first Jon looked to be scouting and making sure their people were safe, now the flight seemed to be more for her enjoyment. Rhaegal flying over keeps and forests, flying so close to the trees that she felt she could reach down and grab a leaf should she wish to. They flew over the White Knife and then she was laughing once more as they dipped so low that Rhaegal's wing touched the water splashing both her and Jon with the spray. They flew west and Jon took Rhaegal up so high that the ground beneath them was almost hard to see. The men or at least she thought they were men, from this high up they looked no bigger than ants, seemed close to Winterfell and then Jon turned once they passed them and they flew low once more.

Seeing Winterfell as they flew towards it was like nothing she could ever imagine, the walls and the keep itself looking so very different from up here. When they landed Jon helped her down from Rhaegal's back and she looked to see him speaking to the dragon, whispering and looking into its eyes as the dragon made a contented sound. After speaking to the dragon he moved to her and without warning she grabbed him in a deep embrace, holding him tightly and thanking him for sharing this with her.

"Thank you, Jon, thank you so much." she said as he held her as tightly as she did him.

"Anytime, little sister." Jon said and where it not for the sound of horses then she'd have never let him go.

"Something's wrong." Jon said and she looked at him and turned, seeing Davos and Ser Jorah ride their way.

That they'd done so at all worried her a little and Jon seemed far more troubled than she, Arya wondering if Sansa had done something and then dismissing it from her mind, what was it she could do?.

"Jon." Davos said as they reached them.

"You need to come quick, Jon, visitors from the Neck." Jorah said though he was smiling which put her at ease, her brother not so much.

"Who?" Jon asked.

"My aunt Maege, Galbart Glover, and Howland Reed." Jorah said.

They doubled up on the horses and rode back quickly, Arya making her brother laugh when she said this was a poor substitute for dragons. Once they got back she saw Lyanna Mormont talking to an older stocky woman, a gruff looking man speaking to the merman lord, and a small man with green eyes staring at them both as if he was seeing ghosts brought to life. It was Daenerys that Jon went to first though and then the others, speaking to them and then bidding them inside.

The next few days were hectic, Sansa she barely saw, and Jon not at all, her brother not leaving his room unless it was to welcome the lords who'd arrived. Lord Glover from Deepwood Motte who was stunned to see his brother, Alys Karstark, and then finally Ned Umber. It was only when the latter arrived that Jon was seen once more around the yard. Sansa too showing her face finally and yet apart from Lord Royce no one it seemed wished her sister's company, she herself included in that as she was still trying to decide how she felt about Sansa. The line between wishing her dead over Rickon and recognizing that she was her sister still, was one she'd not yet figured out which side she fell down on.

Tonight something was going on and she'd been asked to join Jon and the others at the High Table, even Sansa sitting with them and Bran too. The Great Hall was full and as she looked around she could feel the anticipation build, something was to happen and she knew not what it was. She looked to Jon who seemed relaxed and was holding Daenerys's hand, Sansa wearing her usual expression which would crack only when one of the lords looked to Jon.

"My lords, my ladies, the North has gathered and soon we'll make ready to fight an army that seeks our end. Jon Snow has done what we bid him do as king, what he said he would do, and has brought us an alliance with Her Grace Daenerys Targaryen, but alliances are built on more than words and so too shall this one be. Firstly though Lord Reed has something to tell us all, words from long ago thought lost but not." Wyman Manderly said and Arya looked on as the small Crannogman stood up.

"Many years ago, Lord Galbart Glover and Lady Maege Mormont came to my halls carrying words written by King Robb, words written in his own hand and words which finally need to be read."

She watched as Howland took out a piece of paper, finding herself both sad and excited to hear her brother's words.

"I, Robb Stark, King in the North and King of the Trident, do hereby legitimize my brother Jon Snow and name him a Stark. I name him my heir to all I hold, above any and all, and remove my sister Sansa Lannister from any and all lines of succession. The North must be held by someone of Stark blood and their claim must be true and good and I say my brother is the only one who carries our blood and is worthy of the crown. I ask you the Lord of the North to accept this as my will and my actions. Should I fall then I release Jon Stark from any vows sworn to the Night's Watch, and to my brother I say this.

You were my brother from the day you were born and no man had a better one than I. Leave the North in your hand's brother, there is no one better or more suited to be its king than you.

Signed Robb Stark.

Witnessed.

Maege Mormont,  
Galbart Glover,  
Jon Umber.  
Jason Mallister,  
Edmure Tully,  
Catelyn Stark."

She heard the gasp around the room, none louder than Sansa's who looked to be on the verge of tears, she looked to Jon who seemed to be sitting there with a sad expression on his face, Robb's words clearly affecting him.

"My lords, you've all heard the words." Howland Reed said as he drew his sword. "I name Jon Stark the King in the North." he said kneeling.

"The King in the North." Maege Mormont said as she and her daughter drew swords and knelt.

"The King in the North." Galbart Glover said and Arya looked on as more lords knelt.

"The Jon, the King in the North." Hugo Wull said.

"The King in the North" Ned Umber said louder than a boy should.

"The King in the North, The King in the North" Arya felt rather than heard herself shout it out, turning to her brother as she took Needle out and knelt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next the King in the North deals with a traitorous lord, Sansa tries to come to terms with the revelations from Robb’s Will. Howland Reed speaks to Jon about the past and the future. While bears reunite and a wedding takes place in a godswood.


	6. Who Comes Before the Old Gods This Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Bears reunite, Howland speaks to Aegon and Dany and Sansa comes to terms with the revelations from Robb's will and makes plans. Aegon deals with a traitor and a wedding is held in the Godswood.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Lyanna Mormont.**

She looked to the woman who sat across from her, a woman she'd not seen in almost seven years. Lyanna was just past her sixth nameday when her mother had marched to war. She'd spent almost five years mourning her and her sister's death supposedly at the Twins and had been forced to grow up and become the Lady of Bear Island long before her time. To find out now that she lived, that her mother had been alive all these years and had left her alone, Lyanna wasn't sure how to deal with that.

That her mother was happy to see her and upset at leaving her alone had been clear and since she'd come back Lyanna had just accepted she was back. She'd been happy with that, her mother lived, she wasn't alone other than her cousin and so she'd welcomed her, cried, hugged her, and together they'd seen a king crowned. But they'd not resolved their issues and each moment she spent with her, she felt the urge to scream, to rant and rave and call her out for leaving her alone, and that urge was growing.

"I'm sorry, Lyanna, I know it's not what you wish to hear nor that it'll ever be enough, but I truly am." her mother said bringing her from her thoughts.

"Why?" she asked simply.

"At first I was broken. Dacey's death, hearing what they had done to King Robb, all of it left me broken, so much so that I didn't know if I'd ever fix myself." her mother said her voice so unlike when she'd spoken in the hall, as she talked to men who'd not seen her for years.

"I don't understand." she said and she looked to see her mother's expression and never had she seen such pain on anyone's face before.

It took a few moments for Maege to speak, almost as if she was willing herself to do so. To Lyanna it looked as if she was forcing herself to bring thoughts she'd long since buried to the surface. So long did the silence go on that Lyanna almost reached out to touch her mother's hand, something she had found she longed to do ever since she'd returned from the dead. There were times when she felt the need to touch her, to see that she was real and she would need to catch herself lest she did so, something she did once again.

"Dacey was everything to me, she and you, were my future. Do you remember your sister?" Maege asked.

"Aye." Lyanna said a soft smile on her face as she did so, her sister was her hero, more so than even her mother it was Dacey she wished to be like. Though she knew she'd never have her beauty if she possessed one ounce of her ferocity than she'd feel proud.

"When I heard they'd killed her, that while I was far away my girl was dying alone without me, that she may have been scared in those last few moments. The thoughts that she may have needed her mother more than anything in this world and I was not there, to hold her hand, to protect her. It was something I couldn't deal with. For years it was something I couldn't deal with."

"I needed you mother, I was alone, I needed someone to hold my hand." she said angrily.

"Aye, I know little bear, gods I know, though it took me some time to realize it. I wanted revenge, justice for your sister. Jon Snow, Robb had named him king and when I was ready I intended to go to him, to you, once I was ready when Galbart was ready…I…..I..."

Lyanna had never seen her mother cry and even now it wasn't crying like she'd seen some women cry, it was something much different. Her mother sobbed, large heart-wrenching sobs and Lyanna knew not what to do or what to say. She wasn't used to being comforted and so she didn't know how to offer comfort, but still she tried. Getting up from her seat she walked to her mother and placed her arms around her. She let her cry against her as her mother sat in the chair and Lyanna stood and despite the anger she still felt, just feeling her in her arms almost brought her own tears forward.

After some time her mother stopped and seemed to calm down, Lyanna sending for and soon receiving some ale which her mother drank quickly. When she looked at her again it seemed as if she'd composed herself enough and then her mother began to speak once more.

"It took a long time to be right, Lyanna, a very long time and then Howland spoke to us, the Old Gods spoke to us and showed us what the world faced."

Lyanna gulped, she'd heard Jon Snow speak of them, Ser Davos and the Wildings too, and yet she'd despite believing them all had hoped they were wrong. To hear her mother mention them worried her greatly. There were only so many times you could attempt to reject what people were telling you and even though she gave her full faith to the king and believed him, a part of her she knew rejected the idea of dead men walking.

"You've seen them?" she asked nervously.

"Aye, I've seen them and I've seen them fall, but only if Jon Snow leads us and only if he and the Dragonqueen are as one." her mother said.

"If they're not?" she asked.

"Then we're all fucked, Lyanna." her mother said and despite herself, she smirked.

She walked over and reached out her hand, feeling her mother take it in her own and she stood close beside her.

"I'm glad you're here, mother." she said softly.

"Aye, so am I my little bear." Maege said back.

She and her mother spoke on Dacey, Lyanna on her memories of her sister, feeling her mother's regrets and her sadness at the loss of her heir. When she told her how proud she was of the job she had done as the Lady of Bear Island, Lyanna felt her chest swell, her mother's pride fuelling her own. Soon they were laughing, Lyanna telling her of the reply she'd sent to Stannis and of her first meeting with Jon Snow.

When it came to Jorah it was a difficult conversation, Lyanna having to explain to her mother about how valued he was by the queen and what the queen had said about him to her personally. That her mother then sent for him was a surprise not just to her but to him too, her cousin soon arriving at the room and entering nervously.

"I never thought to see you again, nephew." Maege said her expression one Lyanna couldn't quite make out.

"And I always hoped to see you, Aunt." Jorah said.

"Lyanna tells me the queen thinks highly of you, that you've helped free slaves and saved her life more than once. Do you think this absolves you of your sins?" Maege asked.

"Some wrongs can never be righted, Aunt. I know what I've done, I seek no absolution or forgiveness for it. I'm here for the North, for my queen, and for my king." Jorah said.

"And what of family?" Maege asked.

"If they'll have me." Jorah said softly.

"Sit cousin, we have much we need to discuss." Lyanna said and she saw her cousin's look of relief and her mother's small smile.

"Aye, we may need some more ale though." her mother said calling on of the guards to fetch them some.

She sat looking at them, her cousin telling her tales of her uncle, the old bear, and how highly the king thought of him. Her mother telling tales of life on Bear Island and of Lyanna's own first steps, the first time she'd held a mace and throwing away a doll to grab it instead, bringing laughter to all three of them. When her mother raised her mug, Jorah and she did likewise, the three of them looking to each other, three bears where until but recently there had been one.

"Here we Stand." Maege said and both she and Jorah repeated it, Lyanna feeling happy to be part of a family once more.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Howland Reed.**

Seeing the boy was like being transported to the past. He had his father's eyes, his full lips and cheekbones, and his hair though a different color. At times he had Rhaegar's mannerisms from what Howland could remember, yet when he smiled his face lit up and he was his mother's son. Looking at the sheer size of the force that he'd managed to bring to bear for the North was a sign too of just how impressive he, and the woman that Howland had found out he was to marry, were.

His first glimpse of the Dragonqueen was of this tiny little woman who by the sheer force of her will had done the impossible. With nothing but her name and that not something that really carried as much weight as it once did, Daenerys had managed to go from being a girl running for her life to a queen in the blink of an eye. Even Aegon and his sister-wives had started off with more when he'd conquered Westeros. Howland knew the stories, sold to a Horselord, and left to die in the desert, she'd instead managed to free slaves, unite the Dothraki and birth dragons from stone.

Then after coming to regain her family's throne she'd put that all on hold to come to the North's aid, only to find herself unwelcome. It was a testament to the woman's resolve and character that despite that she was still here and to Jon Snow's that he had stood up and backed her completely. Seeing the boy be named King in the North, sitting back as he accepted the cheers and fealty of men who had already unnamed him and tried to shame his queen, Howland was surprised to see Jon sit so comfortably. But then he'd been lucky enough to speak to him before this and find out that both he and his queen were anything but.

**Two days earlier.**

"The king and queen will see you now." Jorah said after making sure he was unarmed.

He was led into a room where he found them being anything but kingly and queenly. Jon was sitting beside the dragon queen, her hand in his and he was whispering in her ear and making her laugh. They barely noticed Howland when he walked in, as Daenerys pushed Jon away from herself while Jon pretended to frown before the two laughed once more. Coughing he brought their attention to his entry and they turned to look at him, the smiles and joviality gone so quick he had to blink to be sure he'd seen it just moments earlier.

"Your grace." he said to Jon and then turned to Daenerys "Your grace." getting a small narrowing of the eyes from the queen in return.

"Lord Reed, Ser Jorah tells me you have news of great import to share." Daenerys said as Jon looked at him with a look he couldn't place.

"Indeed your grace, in relation to the King in the North." he said as she bid him sit.

"Lord Stark would speak highly of you Lord Reed, of how he wouldn't be alive if it were not you, of how you were his lealest man." Jon said though his words weren't spoken with any warmth.

"Your grace." he said with a nod.

"Yet when I marched from the Wall. When I faced the Bolton's with not enough men and with half the North refusing my call, not once did I hear from you Lord Reed, not once was your so-called lealness to the Starks's in evidence, why?" Jon asked.

"You are not a Stark, your grace." he said expecting a frown or an angered response from the boy only to get one instead from the queen.

"So you left your liege house to fend for themselves, was Lady Stark not a Stark, Was Lord Rickon not? Had you added your forces to my betrothed's then mayhap he'd not have had to watch as Rickon was taken down with an arrow. Is your fealty so depended on true blood my lord or is it like so very many of your countrymen's, fleeting and temporary?" Daenerys said her anger and disdain clear.

He sighed as this was not how he'd wished this meeting to go and being circumspect with his words as he had been was not helping things.

"Would you allow me a moment your graces." he said looking to see Jon look to Daenerys who nodded.

He got up and took a knee in front of them both, looking up at them as both sets of eyes stared at him, neither of them as friendly as he'd wished them to be.

"I pledge my sword, my life, my fealty to you both, here and now. To each of you, not as King or queen but as who you are, truly. I ask that you listen to my tale and whatever choice you make once you have I'll abide by. I promise that nothing that is said in this room will pass my lips but by your leave."

He saw the surprised look on Daenerys's face and the much more suspicious one on Jon's before they both nodded and he took his seat once more.

"Lord Stark lost my fealty many years ago, Jon. On the road back from Dorne I found out his true nature and for that reason, this is the first time I set foot in Winterfell in more than twenty years." he said seeing the brief moment of panic in Jon's eyes before a darker look promising danger if he said the wrong thing quickly replaced it.

"You knew my mother?" Jon said simply, his eyes focussed on him as he awaited his answer.

"And your father, aye, and I give you my word, Aegon, no one shall hear it from my lips lest you tell me to speak on it. I swear it on the Old Gods, I swear it on Bronze and Iron, on Blood and Ice." Howland said as Jon looked to Daenerys who seemed to nod before she turned to face him.

"Why have you come here now?" Daenerys asked.

"A number of years ago my men found a wounded Galbart Glover and a tired Maege Mormont making their way through the Neck and brought them to Greywater Watch. They'd been sent on a secret mission in the North by Robb Stark. They were to travel to the Wall and release his brother from his vows, then along with you, your grace." he said looking to Jon "They were to gather the rest of the might of the North and take back Winterfell, Moat Cailin. Deepwood Motte and Torrhen's Square from what he had thought were Iron Born."

"Yet no one ever came to me at Castle Black, no ravens were ever sent?" Jon said angrily.

"No, your grace. Lord Glover was badly wounded and Lady Mormont wished to have him recover before heading through dangerous lands and then the news came from the Twins."

"Making the need to release my king even more pressing I would have thought?" Daenerys said glaring at him.

"It did and did not your grace. Lady Mormont took the death of her heir, Dacey, very badly. The news of what happened at the Twins itself was devastating and combined with Lord Glover's injuries they were in no position to do anything. Time stretched on and the years passed, and then we received news from the Wall of what happened." he said sadly.

"And yet even after I marched you waited, why?" Jon said ignoring any talk of the mutiny and of his death and Howland wondered if he'd spoken of it to anyone.

"I had a vision, your grace." Howland said seeing the brief flicker of purple in the dark grey eyes that now glared at him.

"A vision?" Daenerys asked.

"I saw the North fall, your grace. My gods told me and showed me what would happen if I interfered in events before the time was right. I saw an army of dead men sweep everything before them and nothing or no one could stand in their way. Not until someone could." he said looking at them both

"And what, now you see the dead men fall?" Jon asked.

"My gods haven't shown me everything, what they have is that together you'll beat back the army and that now we have a chance. I've seen people fall in one vision who are alive in another, your grace. I've seen the North go from being a wasteland to thriving. I ask you not to believe as I do, only to tell you that I do believe and so I've come."

"So you'll declare Aegon, king? Even knowing he's not a Stark?" Daenerys asked and Jon looked to her.

"Stark blood runs in his veins as much as Targaryen does, he is his mother's son as much as anyone's but Aye, I've come to name him my king, and I've come to give him this." he reached into his pocket and took out the will, holding it in his hand.

"What's that?" Jon asked.

"Robb Stark's will." he said softly.

He watched as Jon took it gently and as he held it in his hands looking at it for sometime before opening it. Howland could see how his fingers trembled and then the glistening of his eyes as he read the words. A small smile on his face when he reached certain parts before he scowled when he looked at him.

"All these years, all these years you held this?" Jon said angrily.

"It was not the time, your grace."

"I could have, with this I could have united the damn North and you say it was not the time." Jon snarled.

"Where would you be today if you had, your grace? Do you think it would have truly made a difference in how things have gone?"

"Rickon, my br…he'd have lived." Jon said his voice cracking.

"And the North would have used him against you, Your grace. When you headed to treat on Dragonstone they'd have used him to replace you and though they may have unnamed a queen, it's harder to unname a king."

"He'd be alive still, who cares for more than that" Jon shouted.

"Mayhap, though I doubt it. Our paths are chosen your grace, the gods have decided our fate and we are but men, who are we to deny them?"

He was sent from the room by the queen as soon as he'd said that and he saw that it was perhaps for his own protection, Jon looking at him with a look that made him fear for his safety. It was a day later that he was called back to see the king and queen once more. Jon stood looking out the window when he entered and Daenerys facing him alone. As soon as he sat down though Jon walked over and sat beside the queen, nodding to her to speak and he could see the boy was angered still.

"This will names Aegon as Jon Stark, as his brother's heir and removes Lady Sansa from the line of succession. Yet Aegon is to be named king anyway, why should we use this will to perpetrate another lie?" Daenerys asked though he doubted she cared for his answer and felt she was asking out of nothing but curiosity.

"There is a reason his grace has not declared who he is publicly yet. He could, even now the Northern Lords would probably name him still, but he has not and if I were to hazard a guess then I'd say he worries how some may react to this news. Not for his sake but for your own, your grace."

Jon looked to him and Howland shivered, there was Ice and Fire both in that look, two sides fighting each other for dominance and he was glad when Ice seemed to win out for now at least.

"Even was what you say true, it changes nothing in relation to the will itself, Lord Reed. Aegon will be named king with or without it will he not?" Daenerys asked.

"Aye, he will, your grace. The will just ensures it, it removes any argument that can be brought up later in terms of Jon's legitimacy to be king"

"How? It names me brother which I'm not, it names me a Stark which I'm not. The only thing it does is tie me into a lie that I care not to be a part of." Jon said and though his voice was firm, there was no truth in his words.

"It removes the one person who seeks to challenge you, your grace. It takes away Lady Sansa's legal claim and politically it leaves her isolated. It adds legitimacy to the bannermen who'd stand for you, the last will of their former king. It gives them the legal right to name you so and even were the truth to out at some later date, the words are still from your brother. Aye not by blood but by choice, your grace, or do you think him any different?"

Howland caught the small little grin on Daenerys's face and wondered had they held the same discussion before he entered the room? Had they spent the night discussing what this would mean? given the small nod from Jon, he believed they had and the decision was made long before he was called back inside.

"Very well, Lord Reed, tonight you may present this will." Daenerys said and he stood up "One more thing Lord Reed, you've no doubt by now seen my dragons?"

"I have your grace." he said.

"Then let me make one thing clear, you know something about my love that he doesn't wish shared as of yet, something that we will share when the time is right. Should you speak of this to anyone, then it won't be me that you answer to, it'll be my children, do you understand?"

"I do your grace." he said nodding as Jon looked to him, the look in his eyes one of only fire now and as he left the room he found he'd rather face the dragons than whatever fate that look promised.

**Now.**

They had named him king and he'd accepted it and immediately preparations were made to hold a wedding in the Godswood, Jon wasting no time to see him and his queen were married in the eyes of the gods. Now though he and others had been called to the Great Hall and as he entered he saw Maege speak to her cousin and daughter. Jorah having been reluctantly welcomed back into the fold he assumed.

At the High Table, he saw Lord Wyman sitting along with Lord Tyrion. Soon enough they were joined by Lord Varys and Ser Davos and then Lady Arya and Lady Sansa. When Jon entered it was hand in hand with the Dragonqueen, his king leaving no doubt in anyone's mind, not that there was any more, that it was both of them or none of them. They were bid to sit and then he heard the sound of footsteps as almost a hundred of the Queen's unsullied entered the room and took up positions. Lords looked to each other nervously and he looked to see Galbart sitting there with a pained expression.

"My Lords My Ladies, I've called you here tonight to deal with a traitor." Jon said standing up.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Sansa.**

She had made a mistake leaving after that mockery of a trial and had lost face in doing so, but then the trail itself was all about her losing face. Daenerys had basically shown her decisions to be petty and uninformed and not what was best for the North while allowing that man to just walk free. He was a large part of the reason why her family had fallen and more so why she had suffered. Brienne had told her about the oath he'd sworn to her mother and though she claimed the Kingslayer had done everything he could to see that oath true, Sansa knew that to be a lie.

He had not seen her released after his own, he'd not even seen her protected from the whims of his horror of a son. For all he appeared to be a golden knight he was anything but and it was in fact his ugly imp of a brother who'd done more to protect her than the man who'd sworn to her own to see her free. Had it blinded her to the politics of sentencing him to death? She didn't believe it had, he deserved it and her bannermen would appreciate it and she deserved that justice did she not? Yet that too had been stolen from her and then it had been rubbed in her face that she was acting out of pettiness.

It was only later that she realized she'd played straight into the Dragonqueen's hands. So later when she sat in the Great Hall, while she waited for her birthright to be given to her bastard half brother once more, she fumed in silence. She resolved to be stoic and to bite her tongue, to resist the urge to stand and shout out at the wrongness of it. Little did she know that she was soon to find herself unable to move, unable to breathe even as she listened to her brother's words.

" _I, Robb Stark, King in the North and King of the Trident, do hereby legitimize my brother Jon Snow and name him a Stark. I name him my heir to all I hold, above any and all, and remove my sister Sansa Lannister from any and all lines of succession. The North must be held by someone of Stark blood and their claim must be true and good and I say my brother is the only one who carries our blood and is worthy of the crown."_

The words were burned into her brain so much so, that when she had arrived back at her rooms, trying her best to ignore the sounds of feasting and revelry that was still going on after the naming of a new king, she'd been unable to think of anything else.

_Stripped._

_Named a Lannister._

_Called untrue and bad._

_Named as unworthy._

She'd paced the room before finally collapsing on the bed and then she had done something she'd sworn that no man would ever force her to do again, she had cried. Her brother had abandoned her as he had done so years earlier and now from the grave had done so again. Were that the only betrayal then she would have perhaps not taken it so much to heart, but her uncle, her mother, both of them had signed away her birthright as if it was theirs to give away.

"How could you, uncle."

"How could you, mother"

"I was the only one who followed you, mother, the only one who was true and you abandoned me for him, for the bastard you warned me about, how could you." she sobbed.

Her sobs rang around the room and through the night. They brought her back to the girl she had once been before she had taken control of her own life. She was back in the Red Keep, crying after being beaten and humiliated by Joffrey and his minions. Her name was Alayne and she was a bastard, she cried at her aunt's hateful looks and Petyr's lustful stares and touches. She was in her brother's room shaking as she heard the footsteps at the door, as the door opened and Ramsay stepped inside, that grin on his face, and her tears were no defense to the horrors that were soon to come.

It took her some time to compose herself, to gather her thoughts, and to still her tears, and once she did she cursed them all. Her brother who had lost his crown between a foreign whore's legs, her father who's stupidity had cost her a throne. Even her mother who had set events in motion that had denied her being the queen the realm needed. She cursed her bastard half brother and his own foreign whore for denying her what was rightfully hers. By the time she was done her resolve was true once more and she knew she needed to change how she played this particular game.

_But how?_

_What could she do?_

Being removed from the line of succession was no easy obstacle to overcome and she had so many in her way if she was to be safe and free once more. There was no one to rely on but herself, something she had realized many years earlier. Only she could keep herself safe and to do that she had to rise. She had to rise high enough so that no man, no woman, no one, would ever hold power over her but her and yet to be strong she knew that for now, she must act weak.

Making her way from her room she walked to Lord Royce's finding unsurprisingly the man to be awake and not to seem enamored with the events that had taken place earlier that night. Stepping inside when he opened the door, she turned to him and saw the look of concern he gave her. With Lord Yohn, she'd learned that unlike with Littlefinger and the promise of what was between her legs that defined his moves, the Lord saw her as a weak little girl who needed protection. She'd played upon his guilt over not coming to her father's aid and his guilt over not stopping Littlefinger from selling her to the Bolton's. That the man missed his own daughter helped her greatly too as he'd seemed to have almost adopted her in Ysilla's stead.

"My Lord, forgive me for the lateness of my visit." she said her voice as soft and vulnerable as she could make it.

"There is nothing to forgive, my lady."

"I find myself most perturbed by these current events my lord, most perturbed. I had not expected my brother to treat me so harshly."

"Nor had I." Yohn said sympathetically.

"Those words, to name me as a Lannister after I was forced into marriage with such a..such a.." she said crying fake tears, something else that Cersei had thought her well.

"Please my lady, don't cry." Yohn said his voice full of concern as he handed her his handkerchief.

"I..we…despite his nature my lord, I never….when I was taken by Ramsay Bolton... I...I was a maid." she said setting the seed in the man's mind.

"For true, my lady?" Yohn said after a few moments of silence almost as if he was embarrassed to ask her the question and Sansa hesitated dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief before she replied.

"For true, my lord, Maester Wolkan can attest to it, The Bolton's demanded it you see." she said and though it was true that she had been a maid and had been examined, it was Ramsay's wish and not his father's that had seen it done.

"Then your brother's will is invalid my lady." Yohn said excitedly.

"It is?" she asked confused, though she was anything but.

"It is, you're naming and removal is based on you being a Lannister by marriage, but without consummation, the marriage is not binding." Yohn said.

"For true?" she asked happily as if he'd given her the world.

"For true."

She stood silent for a few moments, allowing him to process the news and to make the suggestion rather than she.

"The Knights of the Vale rode for you my lady, the rest of the Vale would rise for you also."

"What of my cousin?" she asked and Yohn shook his head.

"Lord Robert may not make it through the winter, my lady, should he not then the Vale could be brought to bear, but perhaps there is another way to ensure it so before then."

She breathed deeply, wondering if he'd dare say what she knew he was thinking.

"My lord?" she prodded after a few moments of silence.

"Marriage my lady, should you wed Lord Robert than I'm sure the Vale would be entirely yours and with it mayhap the North in time too."

She strolled from her room early that morning ready to break her fast and found Lord Glover alone angrily attacking a straw dummy. Coughing gently to grab his attention, he turned to face her and gave a small bow, the angry look on his face one she'd come to recognize from her dealings with the man.

"My lord." she said and he did his best to reign in his anger.

"My lady." he said and she bristled at that, the title no longer enough or suited to her.

"I take it you are unhappy with the turn of events my lord?" she asked.

"Most unhappy. I came here to pledge my fealty to a Northern Queen, not a Dragon Whore and her bastard chained wolf."

"Nor did you expect to see your brother either I'd wager." she said and saw his scowl deepen.

"No I did not, but he is my liege and blood and despite my own feelings I must do as he commands." Robett said.

"Even kneel?" she asked.

"I've knelt once, I can do so again, for now." he said with a small smirk.

"For now." she said smiling as he nodded.

She found she enjoyed her meal, finishing it far more quickly than usual. Both because of her appetite and not wishing to be there when the Dragonqueen and Jon arrived. She spent the rest of the day looking over the maps and houses of the South. She was looking for alliances and options, marriage wasn't something she had wished for and yet now it was imperative. Littlefinger had almost wished to whore her out in terms of who she wed, each move bringing him closer to his goal. It now disgusted her, repulsed her but to do so for herself was her only course of action and so she looked and planned and tried to remember who and where the best options were.

"You're presence is required in the Great Hall." Arya said catching her by surprise.

"How did you get in here?" she asked seeing her sister's smile.

"You should stop it now Sansa."

"Stop what?" she asked worriedly.

"Your games, I'll warn you once but Jon won't even give you that, he's let it slide for now but if you think he doesn't see then your as big a fool as you were when we were children."

"How dare you." she said loudly.

"I dare because I can sister, once, that's all I'll warn you, once." Arya said as she turned and walked away.

Had she not already known it then this would make it clear, she was alone here. Jon had stolen it all from her, Winterfell, her crown, her family, everything. She straightened her shoulders and breathed deeply before leaving the room. As she walked she knew how she looked, every inch the proper lady, the perfect image of her mother, and though it made her proud that she was seen that way, the comparison to her mother was a poor one. Her mother had failed the great game, she had been stupid and it cost her everything, Sansa was not her mother.

She entered the Great Hall and took her seat, waiting for the others to take their places and bristling at been kept waiting by Jon and his queen. When they entered they were holding hands and speaking to each other, how they felt clear to all with eyes to see. It bothered her greatly, both that she had never known what it felt to have someone look at her that way and that Jon was so stupid to believe in the false smiles the dragon shot his. After they took their seats, she watched as the unsullied began to fill the room. The Lords of the North looking on nervously when Jon stood up and looked out at them all.

"My lords, I've called you here tonight to deal with a traitor." Jon said and she gulped and felt her breath hitch in her throat.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

He was shocked at the reappearance of Maege Mormont and Galbart Glover. For the former, because he knew what it would mean to Lyanna finding out that her mother lived and though he felt a little envious, he was happy for the little bear too. For the latter, it was because it gave him someone to deal with other than his idiot of a brother, not that he'd be dealing with him for much longer. Howland Reed's appearance was more problematic and that the man knew the truth an even larger issue than the will he bore.

" _What are we to do about this Aegon?" Dany asked._

" _Do you believe him?" he asked._

" _Do you?" she asked him back._

" _I think the man has held this secret for more than twenty years, he's gone so far as to hide away rather than speak on it, I think he can be trusted to keep it a secret still."_

" _And if he's not?" Dany asked._

" _Then we'll end him and his house." he said seeing her nod._

They had talked about the will itself and Dany had said that if he wished he could deny it, he could have it held back or just make it disappear. He was being crowned anyway and didn't need the will but there was more to it than that. Were it just for what it did to Sansa he'd have seen it read aloud. Just to see her face when she realized that Robb thought more of him than he did her, would have brought him some comfort. But it was the added layer of protection it afforded Dany that won the day for him. So he'd accepted it and had watched as Dany had threatened Howland Reed, feeling almost excited by the way she stood up for him.

" _My fierce little dragon." he said kissing her when Howland left the room._

" _You are mine Aegon, mine, anyone who dares put you at risk will feel my wrath." she said biting his neck._

" _As they will mine should they threaten you, my love."._

After he'd been named king they'd celebrated with the Lords. The Mountain Clans seeming to get along with Dany's Dothraki, even more, once they'd seen Dany drinking the Mare's Milk. The Wull coughing and spluttering while Dany drank it down as if it was water, only furthering her in their estimation. He'd watched as Dany and Missandei had spoken in hushed whispers, both of them laughing at something the other had said, and he had felt something click inside of himself when Arya joined in. His little sister was full of mischief and good humor as she spoke to them both and the girl she had once been was now even more on display.

He'd spoken to Jorah who was nervous about his aunt and to Grey Worm who for once was off duty, or as off duty as the man ever was. That Tormund had managed to drag him to his table to drink with the Free Folk was not a surprise, that he'd managed to get him to drink some of the awful Sour Goat's Milk was.

" _Come, King Crow, you can't allow your queen to be the only one willing to drink with her people."_

" _Aye, but they are her people, Tormund." he said with a soft smile as he looked to see Dany laugh with the Dothraki.  
_

" _As we are yours, King Crow." Harma said handing him the horn._

Now as he walked to the Great Hall he thought of all of that and felt her eyes on him as he did so. She was happy, joyful, and had been since he'd been crowned. Like him, it was clear she was counting down each day as it took them closer to their wedding. Missandei had begun to work on a dress for her and once it was ready they'd wed, Aegon finding himself eager for the work to be done. When he felt her take his hand his smile appeared in an instant and he wondered how he'd managed to deny himself this for so long.

"What are you thinking of so seriously?" she asked him as they walked.

"A wedding, my love." he said kissing her hand.

"Missandei says the dress will be ready on the morrow." she said and he stopped to look at her to see if she was jesting.

"For true?" he asked and she nodded, giggling when he grabbed her and lifted her off her feet.

"I take it this pleases you?" she said playfully.

"Very much so, the morrow?" he asked and she nodded as he kissed her.

He was still smiling as they entered the room, not even seeing Sansa sitting there with a sour look on her face was enough to remove his cheer from his own. It was only once the unsullied entered and he nodded to Grey Worm that it did. Standing up he looked around the room at the nervous faces and found he enjoyed the wary looks they gave him. Fear was good and they should fear him, they would before this night was done he knew or they'd respect him but either would do and could be useful for what's to come.

"My lords, I've called you here tonight to deal with a traitor." he said to gasps and worried looks, and he didn't need to look down the table to see that Sansa's was one of them.

He let the words sit for a few moments as he stared at each of the lords, he glanced at Tyrion who looked unperturbed and he wondered if the man really was so casual in his betrayals or was it that he just didn't consider his acts to be one. Jaime Lannister stared at him, the Kingslayer had done so more than once and he resolved to have him speak to Dany soon on her mother and to find out about his father as well.

"Lord Robett Glover, step forward and answer the charge." he said and the Lord glared at him, his brother looking to him and then to Robett when the man refused to move "I said step forward."

Nothing, no movement and it surprised him that the man had the balls to deny him so publicly. Not that it mattered as at a nod from Aegon, Grey Worm soon had the man in front of him. On his knees rather than his feet, a coward still he thought as he looked at the man who'd broken his oath more than once.

"Your grace." Galbart Glover began but he shook his head and the man stopped speaking.

"When I marched from the Wall to take back my family's home, we called on many lords, some answered the call." he said with a nod to Lyanna Mormont "Some did not." he said looking to Wyman Manderly who shifted uncomfortably in his seat "Which one were you, Lord Glover?"

"I stayed in my home, the home that I'd lost because of supporting the Starks." Robett spat.

"It was the Starks fault the squid's invaded, my lord? It was the Starks who took your home from you?" he said with a sneer

"Your brother.."

"Died for the North, my lord. As did many good men, leaving it left with men like you." he said curling his lip "A poor trade indeed."

He saw one or two men nod in agreement, Mormont men, Hornwood men, Mazin men who'd fought and bled for him, the Free Folk who'd lost the most in the battle itself. Looking he saw even Galbart nod, Maege more so, and Wyman Manderly though he'd not fought in the Battle of the Bastards nodded too, as he had lost more than most in the war in the South.

"Yet after that battle, you stood in this very hall and proclaimed me your king, and what was it you said again, please enlighten us Lord Glover?" he said glaring at the man.

There was silence until Tormund rose and moved forward, Aegon nodding as his friend began to speak.

"I did not fight beside you on the field and I will regret that until my dying day. A man can only admit when he was wrong and ask forgiveness. There will be more fights to come, House Glover will stand behind House Stark as we have for a thousand years and I will stand behind Jon Snow, The King In the North." Tormund said as he smiled at him and glared at Glover before he walked back to his seat.

"Aye, that were it." Aegon said to some chuckles.

"You gave up your crown for a foreign whore just like your brother did." Glover said and Aegon moved quickly.

Aegon lifted him up and slamming him down hard on the table was the only noise in the hall, no one else moved, no one saying anything, even his brother hung his head in shame.

"Say it again my lord, say it again and I'll tear your tongue out with my bare hands and feed it back to you. That goes for any of you, insult my queen once more and it's my blade you'll face and that right soon, is that understood?"

He saw some men seemed shocked and yet more were not, the Mountain Clans, the Free Folk, Manderly men, and even the Glovers themselves looking at him with respect.

"A man who breaks an oath once can be forgiven, as I did once already with Lord Glover in this very room. A man who breaks an oath twice cannot. The sentence for treason is death my lords, but I am a fair man, and so Lord Glover I offer you the right to Trial by Combat if you're man enough to accept it." he said loudly as he let go of the lord and let him rise to his feet.

It took a few moments for the lord to ready himself to speak and once he did the cockiness and assuredness that he possessed, but couldn't back up, was clear once more.

"And which of your savages am I to face?" Glover said looking at the Dothraki, the Free Folk, and the Unsullied.

"This one." he said pointing to himself and watching as the man paled "One hour my lord, I'd say your goodbyes now to those you love now if I were you."

He walked from the Great Hall with Dany beside him and he could see how furious she was, as soon as he entered their room he found himself face to face with that fury.

"What are you doing? This wasn't what we agreed. Aegon." she said her face almost red from holding her anger in.

"I wish to see him suffer, for his insult. I want them all to know what happens should they speak of you that way, should they think of you that way. Let them fear what I'll do to them if they even dare it." he said.

"Aegon you risk too much." she said her anger having dissipated some.

"Against Glover?" he said with a chuckle "If I do then we're all done for, Dany." he said reaching out to touch her face.

"I cannot lose you." she said softly as he took her in his arms.

"Nor I, you, I'd not risk it for either of us, besides I have a wedding to attend on the morow." he said getting a laugh from her.

"Promise me you'll take no risks." she said and he nodded as she kissed him.

He stood waiting in the yard and was actually surprised when the man came out to face him, he'd almost expected him to run but maybe he knew that it would do him no good. Glancing up her caught a glimpse of red hair and knew Sansa was watching and he wondered if his sister thought that Glover had a chance. Looking around the yard he saw Tormund wiggle his eyebrows and nod, Beric looked on with an eager look too. Dany stood with Ser Jorah, Ser Davos, and Arya, his little sister looking nervous and Dany determined.

"Let's do this." he said as he unsheathed Longclaw.

Glover came at him quickly and he parried easily, catching the man with his forehead and sending him stumbling back. He circled him as the man recovered and then allowed him to come again, this time sweeping his legs from under him before allowing him to rise back to his feet. The next attack he simply moved out of the way of, Glover's movements seeming almost one-paced to him as he dodged another attack easily. Then he began to attack the man himself, throwing feints that the man fell for easily, thrusts and swings that he could barely parry, and soon he heard the heavy breathing of the older man. The first cut he caught him with was on the shoulder, the second across the thigh. Glover's pained shouts ringing around the yard as Aegon moved in for the kill.

That he didn't push the sword in the full way was on purpose, he wanted him to feel the pain for longer than a few moments,s and hearing the sword fall to the ground and the man to his knees he knew it was done. He looked to see Glover holding his stomach where he'd caught him and opened him up, it would take a long time for the man to die and he saw the pleading look in both his and his brother's face.

"The gods have judged your fate, Lord Glover, they've found you guilty of breaking your oath, admit you guilt and I'll end it clean?" he asked.

"Aye, I admit it." Glover said and Aegon nodded before stepping behind him.

He stood behind him and raised the sword, placing the point between Glover's neck and shoulder, then pushing down diagonally he pushed it until it came out the man's side before he pulled it free, Glover dead before he'd done so.

"Burn the body." he said as he stepped away he saw Jaime Lannister look to him curiously as he nodded to Dany and walked to the Godswood.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Daenerys.**

She had felt nervous when Aegon had fought, even though she had seen him beyond the wall and both Grey Worm and Qhono had told her that the fight was done before it had begun. Whether it was knowing that he was doing so for her, or that she was so close to being wed, she really couldn't be certain. After he had come back from praying in the Godswood she had practically ripped his clothes from him. So eager was she to make sure there wasn't another mark on his beautiful body and to quench the desire and need she had to have him inside her.

When he'd slept she'd stayed awake, looking at his chest as it rose and fell and reading the letters that he'd taken from Castle Black. She was nervous at the thought that something would go wrong, or would come along to stop them from being married. Even though she knew it was a foolish thought, it was one she couldn't shake and so she knew she'd not sleep, and in a way she welcomed it. The time it gave her to read what her granduncle had thought of her something she'd not had enough of up to now.

The letters were just mentions of her in Essos, yet her uncle had written little notes in them. Little thoughts and glimpses into how he felt about her, Dany finding herself teary-eyed as she brushed her fingers over the scribbles he'd made.

_A Targaryen alone._

_I should be with her._

_Cursed be the gods for taking my eyes and my strength while my kin is alone in the world._

_Daenerys is the future, the last of us, she must be protected._

Her uncle cared for her, even despite the distance between them, Aemon thought of her and wished her safe and well and though she thought she was alone, she was anything but. She wondered what he'd have done if he knew the truth about the man he thought was Jon Snow. Would he have sent him to her? Would Aegon have come? What would her life have been like if he had?

"Dany." she heard Aegon say as he rolled over, and she smiled as she looked down upon him before she placed the letters on the table and snuggled up beside him, feeling his arms wrap around her as she fell to sleep.

_The little girl ran around the garden, her dark hair trailing behind her and her violet eyes sparkling as the boy chased her. His own hair a bright silver and his eyes grey and dark and yet it was clear they were siblings, the girl slightly older perhaps._

" _Muña make him stop." the girl's voice called out._

" _Aemon, leave your sister play." a woman's voice replied._

" _Kepa." she heard the girl call out happily as she ran and Dany saw the man lift her up and spin her around, his own dark hair the same shade as the girl's._

" _Rhaella, gods I've missed you." Aegon said as he swung her._

" _Kepa, Muña missed you, too." the girl, no, Rhaella said._

" _Did she now, let's see, Dany did you miss me?" Aegon said holding the girl in his arms and she watched as the woman, as she walked toward them, as the silver-haired boy, as Aemon ran toward her, and as his father picked him up and swung him too._

" _I missed you, my love." Dany said as she moved to be wrapped in three pairs of arms._

Upon waking she jumped from the bed and ran to the privy, quickly she felt her stomach empty and then felt Aegon's hands holding her hair back and softly rubbing her back.

"Dany, Dany, what's wrong?" Aegon asked shakily.

"It's nothing, nerves, I'm well, Aegon, truly." she said as he grabbed her a mug of water which she drank down.

"You're sure, the Maester, one of the Dothraki?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm sure, the wedding, tonight, I'm just nervous." she said smiling when he kissed her forehead.

Thankfully Missandei and then Arya arrived, the girl had begun to spend more time with her since she'd arrived back with Missandei and the others. She laughed as Aegon was shooed from the room, apparently, he shouldn't even have been allowed to stay there the night before. His pout when he was told he'd not be allowed back in until after they had wed was adorable. After breaking her fast and finding that whether it was because she'd just emptied her stomach or that she was truly hungry, she'd emptied both hers and Missandei plates, they began to make ready for the wedding.

Missandei had her put on her dress and then began to make some alterations while Arya spoke of it being the first true wedding in Winterfell in years. That she didn't consider the abomination her sister had been forced into a wedding was not lost on her. When Dany brought up Sansa she was pleased to see the frown on Arya's face, a part of her still wary that should it come to it the girl would choose her over Aegon.

"My sister is a fool, your grace." Arya said.

"Dany."

"Dany." Arya said smiling.

Once Missandei had finished the alterations to her dress she tried it on once more, standing in front of the looking glass to see how she looked in it. It was beautiful, the white silk made her hair and eyes stand out and the designs were ever so subtlety woven in. Missandei had somehow managed to get everything she wished incorporated into the dress. Ghost, horses to signify the Dothraki, small spears and shields for the unsullied, and the dragons of course. That you needed to look closely to see the beads she'd used for each of them, all in white so they blended in rather than stood out, took her breath away.

After taking it off, they had lunch and she listened as Arya told tales of Aegon as a boy. The adventures they had got up to and how she'd always find him willing to listen or offer her advice when she asked. It was clear how much she loved him and that in turn only made Dany keener to get even closer to the girl. When she started speaking of Needle and how no matter where she was it made her think of her brother, Dany felt herself choke up a little. Viserys had been good to her once, the only blood she'd known and she still had never been as lucky as Arya was. That the girl knew it though was comforting and she was realizing now why Aegon wished to give her a chance.

"My queen, your hair, it's time." Missandei said and Dany nodded.

Arya left them alone and Missandei began to work on her hair, her friend looking as if she wished to ask her something and yet staying silent for some time before she finally did.

"You are happy, my queen, truly?" Missandei asked.

"I am, he makes me happy, Missy."

"As you do him, my queen." Missandei said.

Once she was done, they sat and waited, the moments stretching on and her nerves feeling frayed until she heard the knock on the door and Missandei opened it to let her bear inside.

"My queen, you look…" Jorah said smiling unable to finish the sentence for some time before he did "Beautiful".

"Thank you, Ser Jorah, you are ready?" she asked and he nodded.

The walk to the Hodswood was quiet even though the keep was full of people. She saw them look at her as she walked and felt the difference in how they did now and when she had first arrived here. Then it was with doubt, suspicion, reluctance, and even hatred in some, now it was while not love at least acceptance and she could work with that.

She gasped when she saw the Godswood, lanterns hung from the trees and some people held some in their hands. Her Dothraki looked on eagerly as she passed them and her Unsullied all turned to face her when she reached the small pathway that led to the great Weirwood. She looked to see the Lords of the North, the Mountain Clans, and the Free Folk, most looking more than happy to be there, and then she saw Aegon standing in front of the tree.

He wore his usual black and yet she noticed a small glimmer of red in the tie he wore in his hair, a tie that she'd soon pull out of it as she preferred his hair loose and flowing, but she welcomed the symbolism all the same. Ser Davos stood in front of him, waiting for her to give him the nod and when she did so his voice boomed around the Godswood.

"Who Comes before the Old Gods, this Night?" Davos said and she felt a shiver in her chest.

"Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn, and noble, she comes to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her? " Ser Jorah said his voice firm and loud.

"Jon of House Stark, the King in the North. Who gives her?" Aegon said stepping forward.

"Ser Jorah of House Mormont who is her Queensguard and loyal friend." Jorah said and Dany squeezed his hand in thanks.

"Queen Daenerys, do you take this man?" Davos asked.

She stepped forward and saw Aegon's eyes as he looked to her, his own nerves not showing, and when she saw his smile her own soon appeared.

"I take this man." she said firmly as if she needed to dissuade any who dared to doubt it.

She felt Jon take her hand and then with him she turned facing the tree and took to her knees. Closing her eyes she prayed for what she wished for more than anything, a life, a future with the man she loved. After a moment she stood up and heard Davos speak and found herself covered in something warm as a cloak was wrapped around her. Looking down she was surprised to see the Three-Headed Dragon and the White Direwolf entwined.

"The gods have spoken and have given their blessing. My Lords, My Ladies, the King, and Queen." Davos said and she heard the lords cheer.

Before she knew what had happened though she was scooped up in Aegon's arms, and felt his lips on hers as he carried her from the Godswood.

"My wife." Aegon said softly as he looked at her and kissed her again.

"My husband." she said smiling as they walked past the gate, Ghost escorting them to the Great Hall for the feast to come.

She felt happy, her heart full, and looking at Aegon she could feel he felt the same. As they entered the hall she expected to be let down but he carried her to the High Table and only then did he let her out of his arms. Even once he did he took her hand in his and then moved closer to whisper in her ear as the room begin to fill.

"I am yours and you are mine, Always Dany."

"Always." she said back as she looked into his eyes and saw that the grey was no longer there, that deep purple she had become accustomed to seeing every so often, now was the only color she could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Aegon and Dany speak on their future and have a conversation with Jaime Lannister where suspicions are confirmed. Preparations began in earnest and a decision is made which receives pushback, Tyrion crosses a line and loses something precious and we take a look at events in the South and see some of the Vision that changed Aegon’s path.


	7. The Old Truths and The New.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding feast and Dany and Aegon speak on the future before speaking to Jaime Lannister. Preparations for the war to come are made in earnest and receive some pushback and Tyrion loses something precious. We take a look at events in the South and see a little of the Vision which changed Aegon's path.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Daenerys.**

Though it was a poor feast, their winter stocks not allowing them to really have a true one, it was one she enjoyed more than most she could remember. That it was far different than her other wedding was both down to the man beside her and to how she herself felt about being married this time. She wasn't sure if she had ever felt this happy before in her life and in a small way that frightened her too. Yet for now, she dismissed all her fears, and even her hand touching her stomach softly was forgotten about as she didn't dare hope for that to be true, just yet.

Aegon too seemed happier than she could remember him being. He had been smiling more freely and more jovial more often than not since they'd spoken of his truth. But comparing that to how he was tonight was comparing night to day. Her husband and gods even thinking that made her smile just a little, was even tapping his foot in tune as the music rang around the Great Hall.

"Will my husband not ask me to dance?" she said teasingly when she looked down to his feet.

"Doe my wife wish it so?" Aegon asked and she nodded her smile beaming at the thoughts of it.

He took her hand and led her to the middle of the floor and while the music played on it seemed people parted and looked their way. Why she had expected that Aegon wouldn't know how to dance she didn't know, but he proved her very wrong and soon she was laughing as freely as others in the hall. They were joined by more and more people and Dany felt Aegon pull her in even tighter against him, both to protect her a little and to feel her body against his she thought. Something his hardness rubbing against her proved her right on.

"My husband is eager to be abed it would seem?" she asked, her voice playful and yet she almost lost herself looking into the deep purple of his eyes.

"Eager to see his wife removed from such a constrictive dress." Aegon said touching the material of her dress and she could see that were she not careful, she'd not be able to wear it again.

"Must we stay for long?" she asked as her own desires began to rise.

"A little longer, but not much." Aegon said as he kissed her.

When they took their seats once again, Dany looked around the room and found herself assessing the looks on people's faces. With the arrival of the Mountain Clans she felt that she had gained some good support in the Northern Camp, Lord Wyman, Lady Lyanna too she felt appreciated her being here now. As did Lord Reed and the newly arrived Lady Maege it seemed. Dany was very happy to see that Jorah was being treated like family by the other bears. Lord Glover seemed happier with her than with Aegon, though that was understandable given what had occurred with his brother.

Arya Stark, the Lady Brienne, and Jaime Lannister were certainly not her enemies she felt, which was more than could be said for Sansa and the Lords from the Vale. That she had actually stayed here for the feast was a surprise to her and to Aegon too she had no doubt. But then her not being here would have not gone down well with the men of the North either. As she looked around she caught Tyrion looking Aegon's way and she sighed, the truth now clear in every expression on her Hand's face when he looked at her husband. That he was so bad at schooling his features when it came to Aegon only proving that she'd not paid him enough attention, something she'd rectify from now on.

Aegon would see any threat to her brought down, he'd made that clear and she had promised herself the same was true for her with him. If Tyrion proved himself an ally who could put his feelings to one side then she and he would continue to be friends, if not then he'd risk waking her own dragon. She looked to see Ser Davos, Aegon's own Hand and resolved to speak more to the man. His own feelings on their union were clear in the smile he gave her when he caught her eye and it made him another she could count on.

"My lords, my ladies." Aegon said standing up "My queen and I bid you all enjoy the rest of the night and we take our leave of you."

She smiled as she took his hand and then more so as he kissed her to loud cheers before they walked from the Great Hall. Soon he had her laughing as though he made his intentions clear, he also acted a fool as they walked and she felt he was both a little drunk and in an extremely good mood. When they reached the corridor which led to their room she squealed as he lifted her from her feet. Laughing as he carried her the rest of the way and into the room itself.

"I had thought of doing this from the Great Hall." he said as they moved to the bed.

"Thank the gods you did not, it would not have looked appropriate to be beaten by your wife on our wedding night." she japed making him laugh some more.

"No my love it would not." Aegon said and she shrieked when he threw her up and she landed on the bed.

"Aegon." she said, failing to sound annoyed.

"Daenerys." he replied huskily and moved towards her.

While she had half expected him to rip her dress from her, instead he was careful, gentle even as he slowly took it off, kissing each piece of her skin as he exposed it. By the time she was in her smallclothes, she could feel how hard her nipples were, and when she squeezed her thighs together there was more than dampness between her legs. She looked at him standing there fully dressed and she raised an eyebrow in challenge, one he thankfully accepted.

That he then took an age to remove his own clothing was both frustrating and rewarding. Dany finding herself laying back and enjoying the show, and what a show it turned out to be. Aegon knew which parts of him excited her most and so he made sure to show them off to their best as he took off his clothing. She watched as his firm arse came into view and then she gasped when he turned and she saw how hard he was for her. Biting her lip she looked on as his hand stroked his length slowly. Her husband drawing it out and making it take an age for his fingers to travel from stem to root.

"Aegon." she said her voice making her want clear and he moved closer to the bed.

She felt his hands on her feet and then looked on as he lifted one of them to his mouth. His lips and his tongue touching her toes before he took them one by one inside. Never had she thought she could feel anything from such an act and yet looking at his face, his mouth as he sucked on her toes, Dany felt herself getting warmer and wetter with each one he did. When he began kissing up her legs she both wished him to hurry and to take his time, shivering when he passed her knees and almost grabbing his hair when he bit her on the inside of her thigh.

"Dany." he said, his voice almost hoarse, and then she felt him rip her small clothes from her and she gave out an excited gasp.

Aegon looked down at her as he kissed her lips and then began to move back down her body. Her torn small clothes discarded on the floor and forgotten about when he took her nipple in his mouth. If she had thought looking at him as he sucked on her toes was exciting, compared to this it was very much not. Aegon taking his time and drawing more than one moan from her lips before he moved to the other breast and repeated the action. She looked on as he kissed down her belly and felt the strangest sensation when he did so, it felt different, more intimate, and had she not been looking into her eyes she'd not have noticed. But she swore she saw something there other than lust, there was joy, happiness and what she felt was resolve, before suddenly she was gasping as he kissed between her thighs.

"Aegon." she said loudly grabbing his hair when he threatened to move away "Gods Aegon"

The feel of his tongue and then his fingers soon had her on the edge and when she felt him lift her up slightly she was lost. It was as if he found a way to reach deeper inside, his fingers brushing a part of her she didn't know existed and the loud moans she made would ring around the keep no doubt. Dany found she cared not. If anything it excited her that people would hear them, that they'd know her husband brought her pleasure. She wanted them to know that they were one, that she was his and he was hers.

"Aegon." she said as she shuddered.

He gave her no respite and barely had she gotten her breath back when she was tasting herself on his lips and feeling him slide inside of her. Once again he filled her completely in a way that no one else ever had, blood of my blood she thought as she looked at him. That he was getting as much pleasure from this as she, was clear from his own sounds, and hearing him say her name as hungrily as she had said his left her with no doubts. It was frenzied, hard, and she enjoyed every thrust, then it was softer, slower, and yet the pleasure she felt was just the same. Aegon looked deep into her eyes as if he was seeing more of her than anyone ever had before. For the first time, she felt someone was seeing her for truly who she was. Not Daenerys, not the Queen, but Dany, his wife, the woman he loved, and she loved him for that as much as anything.

"Dany."

"Oh gods, Dany."

She felt him getting close and though she was not, she'd not begrudge him his own pleasure after he had already given her so much this night. When he came she was surprised to feel her own climax build and she looked at him almost pleadingly. Where he got the will from to continue she didn't know but soon she was screaming his name as she felt the waves come over her, and then she was breathing deeply, laying in his arms content.

They slept and woke maybe an hour or so later and both of them were eager to make love once more, this time even more slowly. Enjoying it even more and taking the time to bring each other to the brink more than once. She awoke the next morning to find Aegon had awakened before her, her husband looking down on her as she had slept.

"Does my husband like the sight I present?" she said with a smile, knowing that her hair was disheveled and she bore more than one mark on her body from their night before.

"My wife is the one sight I find my eyes cannot do without." Aegon said and she smiled as she kissed him.

The sickness came with the food, Dany smelling the warmed bacon and finding herself needing to use the privy, Aegon looking at her nervously once she was done.

"We need to speak to someone, Dany, you could be…what if someone is doing this to you?" he asked worriedly.

She looked at him and shook her head. Though she still refused to believe it to be so, she had remembered how she'd felt with Rhaego. How she was sensitive to certain smells and tastes and how some mornings she'd felt well and others not so much. Were it not for her dream then she'd not think this way, not ever dare to think it could be true. But her dreams came true and this was one she wished for more than anything.

"I...I think I may be with child." she said, biting her lip as she awaited Aegon's reaction, the smile he gave her though was far truer than any words.

"Dany." he said as he held her tightly and once again his joy was clear "We should speak to one of the Dothraki, they have women, midwives?"

"They have women." she said looking at him, seeing how he looked back at her leaving her in no doubt that not only was he happy, not only did he love her and should they have a child them too, but he'd strike down any who threatened them or who threatened their babe.

"We keep this to ourselves, Dany, only those you trust, not even Arya, gods, a babe, our babe." He said happily.

"I…"

"We'll find out for certain, I know you won't wish our hopes raised, but we should be hopeful my love, you should be." he said and she nodded.

She asked Missandei to fetch the midwife and soon she was laying back as the woman examined her. Aegon had sent Tyrion and Varys away and Grey Worm, Missandei, Qhono, and Jorah were the only ones who had any idea of why he'd done so.

"The Khaleesi carries a child, two moons maybe three." Largqhi said.

"Everything is well?" Aegon asked and Largqhi nodded.

"The Khaleesi and child are well, healthy." Largqhi smiled.

"No one is to know Qoy Qoyi" Dany said and Largqhi nodded.

"No one will know until the Khaleesi wills it so." the woman said and Dany looked to Aegon who moved closer to her.

"You, our babe, they are all that matters. I swear it on the old gods and the new, I swear it on fire and blood, nothing comes before you Dany, nothing before you and our babe."

"You too Aegon, you are part of us, too." Dany said and he nodded.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Jaime.**

He stood watching with others as Jon Snow dodged the curved blade, the Dothraki he was facing getting frustrated by the smaller man's quickness. It forced him to move closer and to swing his blows heavier and Jaime watched as the first one was parried, the second met with a dart forward by Jon, and then the Dothraki was on the ground trying to figure out how he got there. Jon reached his hand out and helped the man back to his feet and then turned to face one of the unsullied.

Jaime stood and watched him move and it was like being back in the Red Keep looking at Rhaegar as he sparred with Arthur. When Brienne asked for a spar after Jon had beaten the unsullied, Jaime found himself moving even closer, even more, eager to see how he did against someone he himself had experience in fighting. He wasn't the only one watching on with an excited look on their face, as he looked up to see the queen standing with her translator staring at the two as they raised their swords.

Even were it not the quality of the warriors fighting, the fact both wielded Valyrian steel would have garnered interest and the sound of the two blades clashing was far different from any other. Jaime watched as they sized each other up, circling each other and almost daring the other to attack. He saw a smile from Jon Snow which again sent him back in time and it was all it took for Brienne to make the first move. Where the contest with the Dothraki was he could see now just a warm-up for Jon Snow. This was anything but and though he could see the excited looks on the faces of the Northmen, the Wildings, and the Queen's men, there were worried looks too from some.

For him, though it was just watching and enjoying the beauty of two warriors who were good at their craft, more than good. As he watched Jon Snow suddenly switch how he fought, he knew Brienne was done for and he wondered what it would have been like to have faced the man himself while he was still whole. The fight at first had been just a standard spar, no different than hundreds he or Brienne had taken part in and Brienne held her own. Then Jon began fighting in a style that Jaime had never seen before, a unique style and he wondered where he'd learned it. There were spins, he used Brienne's strength against her, and gods was he quick. It was the unorthodox nature of it though which won the day. True he may have beaten her in a standard fight anyway but in this, she was done the moment he wished it to end.

"I yield." Brienne said with a smile on her face as Jon helped her up and she had barely moved away before another and then another took her place.

By the time his sister faced him, Jon Snow had beaten six or maybe seven men and yet wasn't even breathing hard. Jaime looked on as the small girl pulled out a thin sword and once again the smile was back on Jon Snow's face. This fight was a blur though and if he thought Jon Snow was quick before then watching him now made it look as if he had been holding back. Though he needed to be fast as the young girl moved perhaps even quicker than he did.

Watching Jon face Brienne he had thought his style unique, seeing his sister fight he knew hers was, and yet unlike Brienne with Jon. Jon with Arya had found him able to change his style to match her own. It wasn't strength nor skill and it wasn't a technique which won the day for Jon either, it was in the end experience as he laid a trap, and Jaime and the others watched as Arya fell for it. Jon purposely dropping his sword and allowing the girl's hesitancy and surprise to be her downfall.

"Yield." Jon said holding the bone hilted dagger to Arya's neck and the girl nodded laughing loudly.

"You fucker you did that on purpose." she said and Jaime like some of the others chuckled when in return she had her hair mussed, making her laugh even more loudly.

With the spars over, he readied to turn and go about some of his own daily routines only to find Jon Snow looking at him as he drank his water. Whatever doubts he had that he was right and he had very few now, the deep purple eyes which stared at him proved them false. Jon Snow was Rhaegar Targaryen's son, Jaime was sure of it and he didn't know what to make of that information. It seemed also as if he was not going to be allowed to be alone with his thoughts, as far too soon Jon Snow moved and was standing in front of him.

"Ser Jaime, I believe her grace would like a word." Jon said and Jaime nodded, trying his best not to stare.

He watched as Jon closed his eyes for a moment and then rather than bring him to the rooms he and the queen were sharing, Jaime was walked through the courtyard and into the Godswood, finding it empty for once. Soon enough they were standing in front of the large Weirwood and he turned to face the boy who he now knew was his prince's son. Something that Jon Snow seemed to know too, given how he looked at him.

"Ned Stark fooled everyone Ser Jaime, not just you or your father, Varys, Olenna Tyrell, Robert, he fooled them all."

"How long? When?" he asked.

"Ned Stark made you all believe he was an honorable man, Ser Jaime, that each thing he did was guided by it. That he believed it, lived it, and practiced it, when in truth Ned Stark was anything but." Jon said and Jaime looked at him surprised.

He watched as the boy gave a sad chuckle, as he sat down and bid him do likewise. Jon then reaching out and taking a cloth and then removing his sword to rub it clean.

"I too was brought up on tales of his honor. How he was the most honorable man in Westeros. How I was a stain on that honor, a blight. The one mark on an otherwise pristine cloak." Jon said and snorted "When in truth I was the proof that the man cared not for honor, not for family either. My uncle was born a wolf, Ser Jaime, and yet he died a stag."

The bitterness was not a surprise and yet it was too, but before he had a chance to ask or to hear any answers to the questions he already had, he heard footsteps and turned to see the queen and the white wolf walking his way. He saw the expression on Jon's face change immediately, one he'd only seen rarely on Rhaegar's face and one he identified more with Rhaenys than with her father.

"My queen." Jon said laying down his cloak so the queen could sit and kissing her deeply before she did so "Ser Jaime, here knows the truth it seems. I think it's time for more truths to be spilled here this day, don't you?"

"Tell me of my mother and brother, Ser Jaime?" the queen asked and he swallowed hard.

"Of course your grace. I wasn't as close to Rhaegar as some, Ser Arthur Dayne was his closest friend and no man knew him better than he. Yet I knew him better than most and I respected him greatly, your brother..your father." he said looking to Jon "Was a good man, no matter what they say about him, I don't know why he and your mother..why they, but it was never as they said it was, I'll not nor have I ever believed that."

"My mother and father loved each other, Ser Jaime, I know the truth of them, of what happened and why they parted how they did. I know why my father left three good men to see me safe and how they met their ends at the hands of a man who did anything but."

He watched as the queen took Jon's hand in her own, as she rubbed it softly and as Jon smiled in return before he looked at him again.

"Queen Rhaella?" Jon asked and this time it was Daenerys who looked at him the most eagerly.

"Was one of the sweetest, kindest, truest women I know and we failed her." Jaime said his voice almost breaking as he talked about her.

"Failed her?" Daenerys asked.

"What do you know of your father, your grace?"

"Ser Barristan told me the truth of him, of what he did to…." she said looking to Jon and unable to give voice to her words, though he didn't need her to, knowing who she was speaking of.

"He was worse than that your grace. I…."

"Tell us." Jon said determinedly and so he did.

He told of how the fire excited him and of what he would do once he was excited. Jaime spoke of Jonathor and what he'd told him as he guarded the door, soon enough he was speaking of things he'd barely told anyone. The words just coming from him in a torrent as he told of the reasons why he'd killed Aerys and how he'd failed Rhaegar and his family. When it got to Elia and the children he told how he'd never imagined his father could do such a thing.

There had been few times in his life when he'd truly cried. When he'd wept openly, and even fewer that he'd done so with anyone there with him. In the Godswood, by the great Weirwood, Jaime Lannister wept for some time, even going so far as to get down on his knees and beg them to end him, to make him pay for the crimes of the past. Crimes that he had convicted himself of long ago. His failures as a man, as a knight finally laid out for all to see, finally explained to people who for the first time in his life actually did have the right to judge him.

"I failed your mother, I should have….I should have acted sooner, I should have…Gods Rhaenys, Aegon, Elia, I failed them, I didn't know…I thought…I should have known…." he said as he wept and couldn't look at them both.

There was no response from either of them as he wept and none when he begged them to judge him guilty.

"My life is yours to take, I wronged you both…if I…had I….Your mother, your father, your brother, sister, Elia…gods…do it..please just do it. Rhaegar asked me to look after his family to protect them, I failed him...I failed them all." Jaime said his tears falling as he looked at them both.

"Today is not your day to die Ser Jaime." Daenerys said, her voice far softer than he had expected and yet it was Jon Snow's whose voice surprised him most.

"In the North, an oath sworn in front of a Weirwood is one which our gods hold truest of all. Cursed is the kinslayer is something every man and woman in Westeros knows, here in the North a man who breaks an oath in front of the Weirwood is just as cursed. You say my father, my queen's brother asked you to look after his family, Ser Jaime?" Jon asked his voice calm.

"It was the last thing he said to me, I..after Aerys I thought it done….I thought them safe."

"We're still not safe, Ser Jaime. Rhaegar's family sits in front of you right now, right here, what will you do to protect them?" Jon asked.

He looked at him, not sure if he was hearing what he thought he was hearing, surely he wasn't saying what he believed him to be saying. Yet the look Jon Snow gave him, Daenerys was giving him proved that he really was being offered a second chance.

"Anything." he said softly.

"For now my queen is all our family that anyone knows, I'll have your oath, Ser Jaime, here in this place I'll have it that you'll shield our backs, that you'll guard our secrets, and that you'll give your life in service of ours."

He couldn't, how? How could he know?

"A Kingsguard, you're asking me to be a Kingsguard?" he asked, his voice hopeful.

"A Queensguard for now, Ser Jaime, but aye, I'm asking you to be what you wished to be, what say you?" Jon asked.

"Your grace." he said looking to Daenerys and then to Jon.

"Aegon." Jon said and Jaime nodded as he took out his sword, kneeling in front of them he looked up at them both.

"I pledge my sword, my life, my honor to her grace Queen Daenerys and his grace King Aegon of the House Targaryen. I shall shield their backs, guard their secrets, give my life for theirs. I shall hold no king or queen above them, no allegiance to any house or crown but theirs, from this day to my last day."

"Rise Ser Jaime, we have much work that needs to be done." Daenerys said.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**The Griffin.**

It was over twenty years since he had stepped foot in this shit-smelling city and if anything time had done him more favors than it had done King's Landing. As he rode with the rest of the company's captain's he saw the looks the people had in their eyes and he found he couldn't blame them for looking so fearful. There was a huge empty space where the Great Sept had once stood and these people now lived under another mad ruler. Even if this one didn't have a cock between her legs, she was still Aerys reborn. Jon found himself wondering, did Cersei Lannister's desires rise when people burned? For Aerys would surely have been hard as a rock watching countless people die in the Sept.

The thoughts of what she had done, House Tyrell had all been wiped out, countless lords and ladies, even her own uncle, and yet it had made no difference to her, she'd seen it done. Oh, she had since tried to claim that it was her imp brother and the mad king's daughter but Lysono had told them the truth. It was Tywin's mad lioness who had blown up the Great Sept, who had then allied with a man just as mad as her too. The Crow's Eye had come damnably close to being killed on their voyage here. That he kept his cruelty to his own men and had only threatened some of theirs was the only reason the one-eyed freak still lived.

Mad as he was, Euron Greyjoy knew better than to cross a line with the Golden Company. Strickland may be as weak as piss, but he, Lysono, Balaq, Trystane, and Laswell were anything but. Seeing the Red Keep in front of him was a shock to his system and soon enough he was walking through corridors he'd once strolled through as a far younger man. When he entered the Throne Room he half expected to see King Scab sit the throne and despite himself, his eyes were drawn to the right as he instinctively looked for his silver prince.

"You stand in the presence of Her Grace, Cersei Lannister, The first of her name, Queen of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." a small grey-haired man said, the man wearing a Maester's robe and bearing the pin of the Hand, a pin he had worn once he thought bitterly.

"My queen." Euron said over exuberantly and Jon thought that if the queen bought that, then she may very well be the stupidest of all the Lannisters.

"Lord Greyjoy." the queen said with a false smile and he didn't know which of the two was the worst mummer.

"I bring you the Golden Company." Euron said and Harry stepped forward.

He had to admit, looking at Strickland in his armor and with Blackfyre on his hip, you'd think him a worthy leader of the Golden Company, as long as you didn't look too closely that was. His hair pulled over to cover up where it was balding was a clear enough sign that his appearance was a façade, and other than his elephants, which he'd had to leave behind much to Jon's amusement, Harry commanded no respect.

"Your Grace, the Golden Company stands ready."

"20,000 men is it." Cersei asked her false smile still plastered on her face.

"Yes your grace." Strickland replied.

"Horses?"

"2,000."

"And Elephants?" Cersei asked and Jon tried not to snigger.

"No elephants your grace."

"That's disappointing, I was told the Golden Company had elephants." Cersei said her expression changing and despite the many years since he'd seen it, Jon knew that look. A madman had worn that look once and what Strickland said next could provoke or assuage a mad queen.

He looked around the room, there were a few guards and one giant of one, yet Jon focussed on Euron Greyjoy. If things went to shit he'd gut that fucker before he met his gods.

"They are excellent beasts your grace, but not well suited to long sea voyages." Strickland said and the madness seemed to retreat, for now.

"In any event, you're more welcome here in King's Landing, Captain Strickland."

"We look forward to fighting on your behalf, your grace." Strickland said and Jon bristled, speak for yourself he thought as they turned and left the mad queen and the mad pirate to their own devices.

It took them almost three days to empty the ships and even longer to find places for all the men to stay. Lysono found them a building that he personally examined and deemed secure. The spider's little birds had a way of finding their way into every nook and cranny and Jon had taught Lysono well what to expect here in Westeros. There would be spies everywhere. The spider worked with Daenerys Targaryen now and would know what they ate for dinner and who didn't wear small clothes if they were not careful, not to mention the queen's own spies no doubt watched too.

Strickland both bemoaned the fact he didn't have his beloved elephant with him, how a man could have favorite big-eared beast was beyond him, and that there was less to spend coin on here than in Essos. While Jon and the others spoke on much more practical things, such as defending the city from dragons and how to defeat Dothraki and unsullied, neither of whom any of them were keen on facing. Despite his own wish to return home, to see Griffin's Roost once more before he died and to walk in the footsteps of his silver prince, Jon had been against this contract.

That the Company wished to come home was one thing. To actually fight on the side of Lannister's after what they had done, that was something he couldn't stomach. The Golden Company may have been formed to fight against the Red Dragon of House Targaryen, but those days were long gone and it was gold that truly ruled their wants these days. In the end, he was outvoted and though he'd considered resigning his commission, he'd nowhere else to go. Jon Connington was a man without a cause, he had been since his silver prince died and since Tywin had set his mad dogs loose in the Red Keep twenty years earlier. It seemed his destiny to fight and die like most of the men of the Golden Company, for gold and not for a cause.

"I heard a tale from the North." Lysono said taking his seat at their table.

"What tale?"

"The queen and this Jon Snow have arrived in the North leading the largest army the world has ever seen Jon. Dothraki, unsullied, almost 100,000 strong." Lysono said and Jon saw Balaq, Franklyn Flowers, and Young Jon Mudd all look nervously at their spymaster."

"Dragons?" Laswell Peake asked.

"Two, the largest of them the queen herself rides." Lysono said and Jon smiled.

Rhaegar had always believed that he was the Prince that was Promised, that one day he'd wake dragons from stone and lead an army to face the greatest threat the world had ever known. It seems it may have been his sister's and not his destiny to do so.

"They head for Winterfell?" he asked and Lysono nodded.

He couldn't help but be bitter when he thought of the wolves. Ned Stark had risen against his prince and he and the fat stag had named Rhaegar a kidnapper and a rapist as if he would ever need to do either. What had happened between him and the wolf girl he knew not, but it was certainly not rape, and yet in the end she had led him to his death. For that alone, he hated the damn Starks and would love to see them fall. Though they had like the stags fallen greatly already.

"The Wall has fallen too." Lysono said and Jon snorted.

"The Wall has stood for thousands of years, Lysono."

"Until now." the spymaster said and Jon took a swallow of his wine as he looked around the room, the faces more nervous now as they remembered the tales Lysono had told them about an army of dead men.

He was walking back to where he was staying when he heard the voice calling him, turning he saw Balaq run his way.

"Connington, wait up, dammit man don't make me run after you, I'm not a damn griffin." Balaq said laughing as he caught him.

"What's wrong my friend?" he asked quietly.

"This Jon, all of it, we should not be here." Balaq said and he nodded.

"I know, but we are, all we can do now is prepare."

"Is it?" Balaq asked, before he could answer him, Jon saw the small child as he scurried away. The little bird off to sing his song no doubt, well if he had doubted it before it was clear now, the spider would soon know the griffin had returned.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Howland.**

He'd spoken to Maege and Galbart about the execution, true it had been framed as a trial by combat but it was, in the end, an execution all the same. Maege had welcomed it, said that it showed that Jon Snow had what it took to be their king and while Galbart was less effusive in his praise, for obvious reasons, he didn't bear their king any ill will for killing his brother. Robett's own actions had led to his demise and he'd shamed House Glover more than once, something that Galbart would never have forgiven him for had he lived.

Now though they were being called to a meeting and unlike the one they'd be attending inside, this one was to be held in the Godswood. He, Lord Wyman, the Mormonts, Ser Davos, Jaime Lannister, and the leader of the Free Folk, Tormund Giantsbane, though even they seemed to think Jon their king, had all been asked to attend. Along with the King, the Queen, and her men and The Wull and the Liddle to represent the Mountain Clans. He knelt down as did some others and offered their prayers and then he watched as the King and Queen walked their way. Ghost alongside them alone with only one of Jon's two female cousins.

Two things were clear to Howland looking at the Stark girls, there was a divide between Jon Snow and Sansa Stark and Arya Stark was Lyanna come again. It was something that Maege most keenly picked up on, and he had seen the woman look to Arya wistfully more than once, as she had to Jon Snow also truth be told. While he doubted she'd yet made the connection, he felt it was only a matter of time, and he hoped that when she did she'd support him just as he was. Howland watched as Jon led his queen their way and as the Queen's Hand tried his best not to glare at the king, making him wonder what the issue Tyrion Lannister had with Jon was.

"His grace and I called you to speak because we wish to discuss something with you here in this sacred place." the queen said.

"Our enemy has one big advantage over us, as we fall he grows stronger." Jon began "While I know better than any just how strong a women warrior can be, here in the north especially. Not all women can be warriors, not all men either. Yet to the Night King it matters not, any who fall will rise again and while in our army they may not offer much in the way of offense, in his they are as strong as any soldier of ours."

"The Night King doesn't need to defend those weakest amongst him, he doesn't care as they will fight regardless but we, my king and I, those of us here in this sacred place, we live and breathe and our hearts beat. We care, we will fight and we will protect and in doing so we give him the advantage." Daenerys said looking to Jon.

"What is it you ask of us Dragonqueen, King Crow?" Tormund asked.

"We need to gather those who cannot fight, those who are old, ill, those not able to wield a weapon or who would need our protection the most in the battle to come. We need to gather them and send them south." Jon Snow said.

"You would have me send my granddaughters south, The Jon?" The Wull asked.

"I would The Wull. Granddaughters, daughters, sons, uncles, aunts, fathers, mothers. Any who cannot bear arms need to be elsewhere when the Army of the Dead comes our way. I propose we send them under guard to the Neck. They can be safe there while we face the Night King here without fear for their lives. While it's true men may fight harder knowing their loved ones reside in these walls, we risk too much, should they fall behind us then we risk a fight on two fronts and though I wish them safe, I also wish to remove the risk to our men also." Jon said.

He looked at the others and saw them nod, Lyanna shaking her head at something her mother said and Arya glaring at her cousin as if daring him to tell her that she had to leave. When they had given their agreement he heard Jon say something very strange and he wondered where it came from.

"We'll hold a meeting in the Great Hall with the rest of the Lords. Lord Wyman when we're there I'd ask you to suggest we march the people to White Harbor, that we suggest using her grace's ships to ferry them to Dragonstone if need be." Jon said looking to Wyman.

"Your grace?" Wyman asked confused.

"Bear with me, my lord."

"Of course your grace."

He watched as Jon spoke to Daenerys and then left with Ser Davos as Tyrion Lannister then tried to speak to the queen only to be waved off for now. It took a few hours to organize the meeting in the Great Hall and once it was done that they had gathered, Jon stood up to speak. Howland looking around the room to see who raised the most objections about what he was about to say.

"My Lords, My ladies. The Army of the Dead march our way and soon we'll need to face them. Tomorrow the work begins in earnest to prepare Winterfell to defend against the Night King, however, before then there is something I need to see done. We needs must protect our people and to do that we cannot leave our most vulnerable open to attack. Winterfell despite its walls is not best placed for their protection and so we must send them South."

"You would have our people leave."

"We are Northmen, we belong in the North."

"I'll not send my wife and children away."

The voices were loud and Jon slammed his hand down on the table, Howland looking on as the room quietened, and then it was Lord Royce and Sansa Stark who spoke.

"Your Grace, we're of the North, we belong in the North, surely we can find somewhere to protect our people. The Crypts, we can secure them and our people would be safe in there." Sansa said to nods.

"Aye your grace, my Knights can see it made secure. No one will get in I give you my oath." Lord Royce added.

"And what about getting out Lord Royce, Lady Stark?" Daenerys said.

"Your grace?" Lord Royce asked looking confused.

"We face an enemy who can raise the dead Lord Royce, yet you and Lady Stark would have us hide in crypts? With the dead?" Tormund pray tell Lord Royce and the Lords of the North what happened at Hardhome?" Daenerys said and Howland saw Jon's smirk as it briefly appeared on his face.

"After the dead came and killed my people. After Jon Snow killed a White Walker and saved as many as he could. After we made it to the boats and rowed for the ships and looked on as my people were massacred. After all of that, the icy fucker walked to the edge of the pier and raised his hands. He fucking raised his hands and as one my people rose, their eyes no longer their own, their minds his to play with, and thousands of blue eyes stared at us from the shore." Tormund said, tears falling from his face as he sat back down.

The room hushed, men looking to each other and to the floor, Lord Royce sitting with a shocked expression on his face, and Sansa Starks glaring at the queen and king.

"Still think it a good idea to hide in the crypts, Lady Stark?" Daenerys said to silence as Jon smirked and looked to Wyman giving him a nod.

"Your grace, your grace." Wyman said standing up "I suggest we move those unable to fight to White Harbor and if need be on to Dragonstone, we can begin the march on the morrow if your graces, allow it."

"An excellent idea, Lord Wyman, all those in favor?" Jon said and a few Aye's were shouted out.

"My king asked you, who was in favor?" Daenerys asked and the shouts were much louder.

He found himself chuckling when he left the Great Hall. If his king's plan was to show up Sansa Stark then he succeeded, and yet he felt that perhaps that was not his only plan and there was more going on here that he didn't know.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

He was being left out of things, decisions were being made in the room without him and that he was not the only one absent wasn't comforting at all. It was exactly as he had feared, that once they got together they'd be the ones to decide and he as Hand would be sidelined. Tyrion had offered to help with the preparations for the fight to come and had been told he wasn't needed. Jaime, Tormund, Beric, and others were all asked to help prepare and yet he was asked to attend to less pressing matters.

Had he not beaten back Stannis?

Prepared King's Landing for an attack they should have lost?

Did he not plan his queen's strategy for taking Westeros?

True he'd suffered a few setbacks, but the Sand Snakes deserved what they got, and were they and the Greyjoys any use then they'd have known better than to accept his sailing route. Of course, Euron would lie in wait if they went that way, only fools wouldn't know better. Tyrion hadn't wept when they'd fallen and he'd not outright conspired with their enemies to see it done, he'd just made sure it had happened.

Olenna and the Tyrell's was a mistake. He'd been outplayed, his brother making a move that Tyrion hadn't been able to predict. But losses happened in war and surely he couldn't be blamed for them all. Yet Jon Snow wished no part of his offered advice, neither on the field or off of it, and Tyrion grew angrier each day. It was bad enough he had to watch him slobber all over a woman he didn't deserve, but he also now had to bow and call him Your Grace. Him a son of Tywin Lannister calling a bastard his king. Were his father not dead then he'd slap him silly, as it was he probably looked down upon him with satisfied glee.

This last bit though was the final straw, they'd said one thing in the Godswood and another in the Great Hall and he'd been privy to neither. Once again the decisions were made without his input, and so he'd wanted until Snow and the others had gone for their ride and he'd practically demanded to speak to the queen. He was even willing to risk her further displeasure as he evidently already had provoked her some so far.

"Her grace will see you now." Missandei said and Tyrion walked into the room, his queen looking just as beautiful as ever and he smiled when he saw her, though not when he saw the white wolf by her side.

"What is it" Daenerys asked, her voice agitated.

"Your grace, these plans of Lord Snow's."

"King Jon's you mean." she said pointedly.

"Forgive me your grace, King Jon's. These plans of his are you sure they're for the best?" he asked.

"What makes you think they're his plans, Lord Tyrion?"

"Your grace?"

"My husband and I discussed these things together, they are our plans." she said with a smile.

He felt the annoyance he had entering the room begin to rise, this was it, exactly what he had feared and now he had it clearly shown in her own words.

"Your grace, you appointed me your Hand, to help advise you, how can I advise if I'm left out of things?"

"You advise at my pleasure, Lord Hand, you are not my only adviser and none come before my husband."

"Your grace, this is what I feared, he's leading you astray. You've begun to rely on his advice far too much." he said shaking his head.

"As opposed to yours, your mean?" she replied her anger clear.

"You're listening to a Northern Savage, a bastard who knows naught of politics." he said and realized he's gone too far much too late.

"That Northern Savage is my husband. That Northern Savage brought me a kingdom when you lost me three. That Northern Savage is your king." Daenerys said standing up, the white wolf doing likewise.

"He's not my king, I never knelt to him. I knelt only to you." he said and he flinched when he saw her face.

"That's your entire problem Lord Tyrion, you won't recognize my husband and so you cannot serve me how I need you to." Daenerys said.

"Your grace."

"When the people march South, you will go with them. I find I have no need of your advice for what's to come, Lord Tyrion. Now leave me before I find I've no need of you either."

"Your grace, you're making a mistake, the bastard."

"Enough." Daenerys said walking towards him "You will never speak of my husband that way again, never." she ripped the pin from his chest.

"Your grace, please?" he asked his voice almost breaking.

"If you cannot accept my husband, cannot even treat him with the respect he deserves, then you are no longer my Hand. Go, go South Tyrion, and hope my ire doesn't follow you." Daenerys said turning from him.

He made a move to go to her but the white wolf moved towards him making it clear what would happen if he took another step. Missandei then glared at him as she came running into the room and Tyrion walked from the queen's rooms in a daze. How long he walked for he didn't know but eventually he came to a door and knocked on it.

"Tyrion." Sansa Stark said smiling to see him.

"We need to talk." he said as she opened the door wider to let him inside.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

When he had spoken to her about his plans to move people South he found that she was in complete agreement, more so when he brought up his reasoning regarding the crypts. That she then suggest they use it against Sansa made him laugh, so much so that she at first got affronted thinking he was suggesting she didn't' understand the politics, when it was the complete opposite.

" _No my love, I was laughing thinking of Sansa's face, not at the idea."_

" _So you don't think me foolish?" she asked still not completely sure he was telling the truth._

" _I had thought to use this for the reasons I wished, you thought how to use this to undermine Sansa. I understand politics somewhat, you though have a feel for it that I don't possess." Aegon said and she smiled at that._

" _Then it's just as well my husband can wield a sword."_

" _You saw the spars?" he asked smiling._

" _Oh, Aegon my love, who's speaking of spars?" she said her voice low and husky._

Whether it was her nature or the fact that she carried their babe, Aegon found he cared not. That his wife wished to lay together as often as she did was something he thanked the gods for and no matter what else was on his mind, being with her in that way made the world disappear.

"You're doing it again?" Tormund said and he shook his head, glad now they were riding slowly rather than at full speed.

"Shut up you crazy fucker." he said to laughs from those with him.

He, Tormund, Davos, Ser Jaime, Grey Worm, Qhono, and Ser Jorah had ridden out to look over the ground ahead of them. He'd have brought others too but they were needed back in Winterfell to both see over the keep's defenses and to organize the march South. Still, Aegon was happy enough with the men who were with him, it would be these mainly that he'd need for his plans anyway. The empty ground stretched out to the Wolfswood and as he closed his eyes Aegon could see the Dothraki's ride, their swords being extinguished and one by one, their greatest strength wasted uselessly.

"Qhono, when your men charge, do you charge straight?" he asked and Qhono looked at him and nodded.

"Dothraki line up and charge, Khal." Qhono said

"Would you ride from the side?" Aegon asked and Qhono looked at him, Aegon climbing from his horse and picking up a stick.

As he did the others did the same, Aegon taking the stick and drawing Winterfell, showing a force of unsullied lined up behind barriers and Qhono shaking his head.

"This bad, Qohor." Qhono said and Jaime Lannister asked the question that Aegon knew was on other's lips.

"Qohor?" Jaime asked confused.

"The Three Thousand of Qohor." Aegon said seeing a small smirk on Grey Worm's face "The Dothraki crashed against them and lost most of their Khalasar. It's why they respect the unsullied so."

"Dothraki not ride against walls." Qhono said simply.

Aegon got the stick and began to draw a force attacking the unsullied, he then drew crude horses coming in from either side and saw both Jaime and Davos nod. Tormund looking a little upset as he remembered Stannis cutting through Mance's men.

"A double envelopment." Jaime said and Aegon nodded.

"Can the Khalasar do this, split in two and attack from the sides?" Aegon said and Qhono looked at the drawing in the mud and smiled, nodding eagerly.

"I need you to find ground where you can be hidden, Qhono, here and here." he pointed to the sides, do you use horns?" he asked and Qhono shook his head.

"A dragon flying over you letting out its flames?" He asked and Qhono nodded.

"Then we ride?" Qhono asked.

"Then you ride." Aegon said.

Full-on attacks were good when facing men, men buckled, their courage could falter. The dead weren't afraid, they had nothing left to lose so why would they be worried they'd fall. After speaking to Qhono they mounted the horses and rode to the Wolfswood. From there to Winterfell covered a great distance and yet the dead had come straight at them, using the shortest quickest route, he could use that and he would. Telling Tormund, Qhono, and Davos to gather large sticks, he turned to Jaime Lannister and they rode back from the trees. The two of them looking over the lands between Winterfell and here.

"How far?" he asked pointing the Keep in the distance.

"Two miles, three." Jaime said nodding.

"The dead aren't clever Ser Jaime, they're not men and they don't think, among them are their commanders, White Walkers, kill one and any dead men he raised will fall. But before we get close to them, the dead will come and they'll come hard. How do you stop a cavalry charge?"

"That depends, pikes, spears and shields, caltrops." Jaime said.

"I intend to use all three. They'll come at us from there, and travel the shortest distance to there." he said pointing from the trees to Winterfell "The ground between them and us will need to be prepared as if there were cavalry coming to attack us, Ser Jaime."

"What if they see it?" Jaime asked.

"They won't, besides we'll give them reason enough to keep coming straight." he said and Jaime nodded.

"The queen and I will soften the ground using the dragons. I need you to organize trenches, spread them out, so if they move around them they fall in others. We'll use spikes, crude caltrops, anything we can to slow them down and though we'll not take them all, we'll take some. Can you see it done?"

"I can your grace."

Whatever he could do to limit the numbers that faced the unsullied he would do, as for the men themselves, they would not be there to hold, but to lure, to bring them onto them so the Dothraki could cut them down. He'd speak to Qhono later, the Knights of the Vale too, envelop, ride, regroup, but never stay and engage, that's how cavalry fought and though the Dothraki weren't Westerosi, against these foes that's what they needed to be.

It was late when they returned to Winterfell, he was tired, hungry, and wanted nothing more but to go and be with his wife. Aegon felt they had done well today and soon he'd begin to limit the numbers facing them even more. For now, though he wished to pray and so he bid the others farewell and walked alone to the Godswood, taking a knee and reaching out to touch the tree once he reached it.

_The man was old and grey, his scarred face bore the sign of battles many years earlier, his wrinkled fingers feeling the scar over his eye. The sword he'd carried for almost fifty years was now in the hands of a much younger man, Jon Snow had no need for it where he was going. Over the years he'd become wiser than he had ever been, realized things he'd never known, and nursed a heart that he'd broken in two._

" _You know nothing, Jon Snow."_

_Ygritte had been right, he'd known nothing, and because of that, he'd killed the woman he loved. All his life he'd done things for other people's reasons, never for his, and what had it got him, nothing, nothing at all. A life alone at the edge of the world, a heart that had never healed from what he had done, and an abandonment of friends, family, and even the gods themselves. Cursed is the Kinslayer and that's what he had become, a kinslayer and it was his curse to bear._

" _A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing."_

_He had left her alone, and what she had done was a terrible thing, yet now here in this place, he felt the words that Aemon had said referred more to him than they ever did to Daenerys. She had been alone because he had left her that way, he was alone because he killed the only true family he ever had. Jon felt the tears fall as he knelt in the snow, as he thought about the life he had thrown away, he began to weep._

_He'd killed her for his family, to save Sansa, Arya, and they'd sent him here to rot, not once in fifty years had either of them come looking for him. No letters had been sent and though Tormund had occasionally gone to Castle Black before he passed, not once had there been so much as a raven's scroll to ask after their so-called brother. The truth of the matter was they had never truly seen him as such. Though at least in Arya's case he had found out that she had never returned to Westeros. The Karstark man who'd told him that so many years earlier was a grandson of Alys and she was the one person in the North who had ever cared to ask after him._

_He made it to the Great Weirwood and looked around for the branches to build a fire. In truth, he had no need of one and it would not last til the morrow, but then again neither would he. Lighting it he sat down and stared into the flames and saw them all, the people he'd helped save and those who abandoned him. Sam, Tyrion, Sansa, Bran, there were others true, Davos though he held no true blame for him, he'd never told him his truth after all and Arya, though she had played her part, he had loved her once, and the girl she'd been had died long before they met once more. Jon preferring to remember the one he'd said goodbye to at Winterfell before he headed for the wall than whoever that one he'd met in the Godswood in Winterfell was._

_The twig broke under his fingers as he thought of the Wall and his time there. His uncle who he'd not known was his kin. Benjen who'd always been true, Jeor Mormont who'd gifted him so much, and Edd, Green, and Pyp, his true friends. Yet he should never have been there, and he cursed the man who'd let him go, the man who'd let him believe in yet another lie. He had not been a bastard and the Night's Watch was not full of honorable men, but then again what did Ned Stark know of honor. As he looked into the flames though it was deep violet eyes he saw, there was love, pain, and heartbreak in them and he found he couldn't look anymore._

_Jon kicked the snow over the fire and watched it go out before taking a charred branch from it and stood up, moving to the Weirwood he began to write his name using the soot. What year it was he knew not, was he seventy and five or older, he couldn't remember. Not that it mattered much anyway, as he wrote his name and last words on the tree. Jon sat back down and looked at. He was happy enough that it covered the truth, and he closed his eyes and saw hers once more._

Aegon opened his eyes, wondering why they'd shown it to him again, and almost expecting to see the words written on the tree.

**Aegon Targaryen the man who killed the woman he loved.**

That was the last thing he'd ever written, the last thing they'd shown him before they'd shown him the truth, no, before he'd lived it. That's what it had felt like, what he'd had experienced, a life in moments, and it had broken and rebuilt him all at once. It had lit a fire in him that burned ever more brightly each day. Dany, his love, his wife, his life, she and their babe, they were all that mattered, the only truth he needed to know. Wolves were a pack, but Dragons were solitary, that's what the books had said, yet they were wrong. Dragons were family, true family and Aegon had learned the difference over time.

"I've lived as a wolf, I swear here and now, when I die, it'll be as a dragon." he said as he rose to his feet and turned to head back to his family, to his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Two faces from the past provoke very different reactions in Sansa and in those around her. Varys finds a whisper from the South offers up an interesting avenue which he discusses with his king and queen. Arya speaks to a Bull and Ser Davos is made an offer he can’t refuse while Aegon and Dany bring the fight to the Night King and Bran struggles to keep up with an ever-changing world.


	8. We Bring The Fight To Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two faces from the past provoke very different reactions from Sansa, Davos is made an offer he can't refuse. Arya speaks to Gendr and Varys hears an interesting song from the south. Bran Struggles to keep up with an ever-changing world and Dany and Aegon bring the fight to the Night King.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Ser Davos.**

Jon had been proved right and he felt incredibly relieved at that, the thoughts of leaving these people at the mercy of what was to come not something that he could accept. But he'd put his trust in the young man as he'd asked him to and once again his faith had been rewarded. As he walked through the common areas and watched as people both prepared to stay and fight and to march South, Davos smiled thinking back on the conversation he had with Tormund before the Battle of the Bastards.

" _Maybe that was our mistake believing in kings." Davos said._

" _Jon Snow is not a king."_

" _No, he's not."_

It was true, he wasn't nor would he ever be. Aegon Targaryen was though and it was to him that Davos now walked towards. He may to all those around him be Jon Snow, Jon Stark by the will of Robb Stark, but Davos knew the truth now. Neither of those men was the right man to lead them in the fight that was coming, the one in front of him was. As he approached he looked to see where his king was looking and couldn't resist the smirk that came to his face.

"Seeking your queen, your grace?" he said and Aegon looked his way, that small smirk the king wore more often now was present on his face.

"My queen sent me away, Ser Davos, apparently I scared the armorer." Aegon said.

"Armorer?"

"My queen has taken my advice and decided to avail herself of some protection."

"Good." he said and the smile he got back was a little fuller.

"Walk with me Ser." Aegon said and he did just that, briefly catching sight of the white wolf's fur near the Armory.

They passed by men loading carts, children, women, and those not able to fight saying their goodbyes. Aegon looking at them all with a relieved look on his face. It was madness he thought that these people would have been asked to stay here, as the queen had said they'd need to be protected and still would on the road. But here they were both a liability because they took men away and a danger should they fall.

Aegon stopped to look at Jaime Lannister organizing the wall's defenses, large catapults ready to fire flaming balls covered in pitch and large balls with jagged Dragonglass sticking out from them. There were to be Myrish crossbows with bolts with dragon glass points and archers with Dragonglass arrows along with flaming ones positioned on the walls, Lord Reed putting them through their paces.

The crannogmen were the best archers in the North and their Weirwood bows would allow them to shoot further and truer than any others. Aegon had told him that he wished them to aim for any White Walkers they may see and that some of them had volunteered to hide outside the walls to do so. The Mountain Clans were the fiercest fighters and they were to back the unsullied up. Together they'd stopped most armies, though the one which marched for them wouldn't back down no matter how many they lost.

Once Aegon was happy enough with what he saw they were walking once more, this time towards the Godswood. He saw Brandon Stark sitting by the Weirwood tree, yet it was further in that Aegon brought him. Soon coming to a small clearing where he was bid to take a seat. The king did not, instead he looked around and seemed to almost be waiting for something. Though all Davos saw or heard was the rustling of the leaves.

"I need you to march south with the others Ser Davos." Aegon said raising his hand when he went to object "You're not a fighter and though I wish you here by my side, I need you, my queen needs you where we're asking you to go."

"Of course your grace." he said as Aegon sat, his eyes looking directly into his own and Davos noticed that they were much darker now, almost a purple instead of a grey.

"I don't trust Sansa, as well you know. Lord Tyrion either and though Lord Varys will watch them on the road, I'd ask you to do likewise. But I also wish, my wife wishes for you to have this." Aegon said smiling as he handed him the silver pin.

Davos took it without looking before he saw it clearly and once he did he almost dropped it to the ground. Then he almost shat himself, when from behind him the white wolf came along with the queen and some unsullied guards.

"Your grace." he said looking from Aegon to Daenerys.

"Ser Davos, my husband, and I would name you as our Hand." Daenerys said as Aegon looked past him and to her.

"Your grace, Lord Tyrion?" he asked confused.

"Has proved himself time and again to either not have my best interests at heart and be actively working against mine own or to be incompetent. It's only because I still hold out hope it's the latter that the pin is all I've taken from him." Daenerys said firmly.

"Ser Davos, I trust few people, you, Tormund, the Free Folk, and my queen's own men I count among those I do. We need someone we can trust for this." Aegon said.

"I thank you, your grace, for your trust. I'm not worthy of it or this, but I'll accept both." he said and felt the warm slap on his shoulder from his king.

They were standing there speaking on things to come, making sure that until they reached the Neck that it was assumed they were heading to White Harbor, when Missandei and Grey Worm found them.

"My queen, Lord Greyjoy has returned." Missandei said and he saw Aegon frown a little, though he said nothing.

"We should greet him, Jon." Daenerys said and though he knew that more than likely everyone here knew the truth of Jon, it was clear it was not for everyone else to hear just yet.

They walked back through the Godswood, Davos catching the look Aegon shot Brandon Stark and also the little glance that the boy shot him back. He wasn't sure what his king's issue exactly was with his brother, only that he'd gone from being happy to find out he was alive and back in Winterfell, to wishing very little to do with him. He could understand it with his older sister, she was working actively against them at every turn and Davos had been happy to see that the younger one and Aegon seemed to be getting along much better. But he'd gone from being obsessed with the survival of his family to almost being uncaring about them and Davos didn't know the reasons why.

Walking through the courtyard, he wondered what reception Theon Greyjoy had received here. Given what he'd done it would not be a friendly one he imagined.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Sansa.**

Tyrion had spoken at length and aired his grievances out, Sansa stunned to find that he'd lost his position as Hand of the Queen. Though when he'd explained what he'd said and done, she'd been less so. Despite her own feelings on her half brother and the Dragonqueen, she'd come to realize that Jon was right about something. She'd been too upfront about them. From the moment Daenerys had arrived she'd been hostile and in looking back in hindsight, she should not have been. She should have played the perfect lady, put on a smile, and acted a mummer. Shown the face of a friend while keeping her true one hidden. Had she then she'd be closer to the Queen's circle and in a much better position to see her fall.

It was something she regretted now and yet it was something that Tyrion too had failed badly at. He was also unable to keep his true feelings from showing and in doing so he'd proving that he was no friend of Jon's, it had cost him just as it had her. Listening to him as he spoke openly of revenge was another sign that he'd not yet learned from his mistake. It made her feel superior, smarter, that she had where he had not. Tyrion had always assumed himself the smartest person in any room and it was now clearer to her that he was not.

" _I love the game, Sansa, and I'm good at it."_

She remembered how he had bragged when they'd been wed, while also shuddering as she thought on his face when he'd looked at her that night. She had been naïve at the time and couldn't tell a look of desire when she saw one. Instead, she'd thought Joffrey's false smiles to be evidence of what a man who wished to be with a woman did. She was no longer that naive little girl. Littlefinger, Dontos, Marillion, Tyrion, they'd all wanted her at one time, and had she known then what she did now, then she'd have taken advantage of all of them.

Ramsay had wanted her too, but he was playing a completely different type of game and it was one she didn't have the skills for. Tyrion though didn't look at her the same way anymore, yes he perhaps still wished her in his bed, but he didn't desire it greatly, certainly not as much as he wished for revenge and so it would that she'd use against him. They'd be allies for as much use as a Hand without a position could be to her and he could do the things that she could not.

" _We need to see her weaker, Sansa, to see her suffer loss and setback and to have her reach out for my counsel." Tyrion said._

" _How?" she asked._

" _Here and now, there's little to be done, but once we leave Winterfell and once the battle against the dead is done, then we make our move."_

" _You wish us to ally with your sister?" she said keeping her feelings on that to herself._

" _Partly, we need to exchange information with my sister, information that can see Daenerys fall, just a little, enough so we get what we both want but not enough so my sister can actually win."_

" _Can it be done?"_

" _I've done it once, I can see it done again." Tyrion said._

So they were allies now and she'd let him do all the heavy lifting on his side of things. The actions Tyrion was taken would be outright treason and her own role in them had to be limited. She couldn't risk being found out as she was no longer sure that her position offered her the safety she hoped for. Would Jon go against his wife, for her? At one point she'd have not needed to even consider it, his love for family would have been enough, now he may very well consider his new wife to be more his family than she. The Lords of the North would have stood for her but now she wasn't sure and while she knew Lord Royce would, she needed more allies before she could be safe.

After Tyrion had left, she'd spent most of the night looking at each of the Great Houses and trying to see which one served her needs better. If she was being forced to go to White Harbor, then she could divert from there and head to the Eyrie. It was not something she'd have contemplated this early if she was still in favor, but she was not. The North wouldn't come to her before the battle to come, the only way she'd rule it would be after they'd won. It was time she was wed once more and once she had the Vale, once Robin was dealt with, then it would be to the Reach she'd look.

Her fingers traced the names of the Great Houses of the Reach, Hightower, Rowan, Redwyne, Tarly, and Tyrell. Sansa cursing her misfortune when she looked at the last two. Loras would have been the best choice and Dickon Tarly closely following behind, both men though had died by fire, even if it was two different types. House Hightower would perhaps be the power in the Reach, but Sansa knew all but the second son were married and Ser Baelor had heirs of his own. Lord Rowan had only daughters and so she found her fingers tracing House Redwyne's name. Ser's Horas and Hobber, the Horror, and the Slobber as she remembered them both now. Two red-haired, square-faced, freckled boys who would follow Margaery around in the hopes of receiving a smile or nod from the Rose of Highgarden. Sansa struggled to try to remember who was the oldest out of the two.

"Well at least our children will have my hair." she said with a dry chuckle when she realized she could not.

She closed the book and made her way to her bed, her mood darker now than it had been earlier. Marriage was not something she looked forward to, nor something she had thought she'd have to endure once more. The thoughts of having to lay with a man once again were thoughts she'd forced from her mind, ever since she'd fed Ramsay to his dogs. If she was being honest with herself it was a large part of the reason why she'd brought Littlefinger down. Had she not then he'd have soon looked for her to pay him back, in ways that she wasn't sure she would ever be able to again.

Now because of her half brother, her bastard brother, and his damn dragonqueen the voice in her head shouted, now she'd be left with no choice. Robin may be mollified with a kiss here or there, Horror or Slobber would not. She undressed and put on her shift and prepared for the dreams to come. The nightmares she'd endure she believed for the rest of her life were thankfully irregular, yet the more she worried, the more they came and she was worried a lot lately.

"My lady, my lady." the girl said shaking her awake early the next morning.

"What? How dare you? What is the meaning of this?" she said angrily, using the sheet to cover her scarred skin.

"My lady, Theon Greyjoy has arrived, he wishes to speak to you."

"Theon." she said softly.

She hurriedly dressed and made her way to the Great Hall, finding the Dragonqueen and Jon already there. Theon was speaking to Daenerys and then looked her way once he noticed her.

"But why aren't you with her?" Daenerys asked and Sansa looked on as Theon looked at her.

"I want to fight for Winterfell, Lady Sansa." Theon said and paused before looking at her "If you'll have me"

She felt the tears threaten to fall, a genuine feeling of happiness and something else, hope, coming over her. Moving quickly she embraced him and felt the comfort of his arms, he'd come, for her, he'd come. Whether it was the feeling of gratitude she felt because he had saved her or just that he was picking her over his queen, she couldn't be certain of which. Only that he had come for her and she needed someone.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Varys.**

Though he'd threatened him and had killed the Glover lord, Aegon had done both things for good reasons and so Varys had accepted them as such. He'd been threatened to protect his queen and now wife and Glover had needed to be made an example of. That he had done so using a Trial by Combat wasn't something that he was best pleased with though. But it would take time for the king to realize it was others you risked and not yourself.

What pleased him greatly though was seeing the way the king and queen interacted, how they worked together and how they each smoothed out the rough edges the other had. Daenerys was wilful at times, unforgiving and unmovable. There would be paths she'd take that not he, Tyrion, or even her own people, save Missandei, could dissuade her from. Aegon however could and he felt it was something she needed, someone to not just share the crown but to offer to carry some of the burdens of ruling too. Aegon was still too straightforward, oh the king knew to play the game, but he didn't know how to look as if he was not.

Politics was as much allowing your rivals to expose themselves as it was forcing them to bend to your will. In this, the queen was far more astute. As she was in the trappings of what a king or queen should look and behave like. Aegon on his own would garner support among the military-minded, not so much amongst those who were not, exactly the type of people that Daenerys would. Alone either one would make a decent king or queen, together they'd make a dynasty and it was one he'd sought and hoped a lifetime for. Stunted lions and defanged wolves would soon find out just how true that was.

It was also one that he'd do everything in his power to ensure would reign and reign long. This was why as he sat in the small room that was his own, Varys looked over the whispers his little birds had sung. Though his network wasn't at the level it once had been, it was growing once more and had spread through the realm. Dorne, the Reach, the West, and The Vale, Crownlands, and Riverlands, and of course the North. His little birds had sung many a song and yet it was this last one which interested him most of all.

_A griffin wears a suit of gold and bristles under a lioness's glare._

The words made him almost jump to his feet, thoughts of Tyrion and Sansa Stark's machinations and songs of a Dornish Princess returning to reclaim her Throne or Reach Lords gathering to decide their next moves, forgotten for now. Instead, he moved calmly but with purpose from his room and headed to the King and Queen's. The news he had to share may make what came after the Great War, an easier fight than it could have been.

Varys strolled through the halls and wondered if he should travel further south than he had intended. With the king and queen's permission he would and even if they didn't go for this, then perhaps he should anyway. Not to the same destination of course, while he may not believe that Aegon would truly see the world alight, he knew he or the queen would see him that way should he work against their wishes. No, he'd explain his plan and accept their decision, if they didn't wish him to speak to Jon Connington then it would be to the Reach or Dorne he would go.

The two unsullied who guarded the door looked to him and Varys asked to see the king and queen, one of the men slipping into the room, and then he was being bid follow. Aegon was looking at a map of the North with the queen by his side, Varys smiling to see her hand in his as they looked down upon it. His presence had been taken note of but was not acknowledged for a few more moments until the queen bid him sit.

"You wished to see us, Lord Varys?" The king asked.

"I did your grace, your grace." he said nodding to them both "I've received an interesting song from King's Landing, one which I think gives us an interesting option to explore."

"Go on, Lord Varys." the queen said.

"Do either of you know the name Jon Connington?" he asked and it was Aegon who responded.

"He was Hand of the King under Aerys, lost the Battle of the Bells at the Stoney Sept." the king said.

"He did, your grace." he said looking to see if Aegon knew more "He was also one of Prince Rhaegar's closest friends, one of his staunchest supporters."

"Surely like others who supported my brother, he too is dead, Lord Varys?" Daenerys asked.

"Far from it. At present he's a part of the Golden Company and is currently in King's Landing." he said to a glower from the queen and a more intrigued look for the king.

"He's a traitor." Daenerys said angrily.

"I think Lord Varys believes not, my love, else he wouldn't be bringing this to us. You think him still a Leal man when it comes to House Targaryen?" Aegon asked.

"To Prince Rhaegar especially, your grace." he said and saw Daenerys look confused while Aegon frowned.

"It's too big a risk." Aegon said shaking his head as Daenerys looked to him, still unclear what he was speaking about.

"Aegon?" she said softly.

"Lord Varys wishes to use me to bring Lord Connington and the Golden Company to our side." Aegon said and Daenerys looked to him to see that indeed was his plan.

Though even he doubted he could bring the entire company, perhaps enough that it would allow for a different option when it came to taking the capital. Maybe they could be even luckier and the Golden Company would follow the Griffin, but he'd need to see them for himself before that would be clear.

"You believe this man to be true, Lord Varys?" the queen asked looking directly at him.

"I believe it enough to approach him, my queen, only then would I know if he's true." he said far more honestly than he was used to.

"Tell me of your other songs?" Aegon asked.

He told them of Princess Arianne and her return, of the meeting in Oldtown that the Lords of the Reach would be attending, and then finally about Sansa and Tyrion's plotting. The first two received surprised looks from them both, the last one did not. Varys was happy to see it, should he need to go South which given how the queen was looking at the king was now clear, then it was best they knew what to expect from those left behind.

"Approach Connington, Lord Varys. Only if you're sure of his loyalty and he can bring us an advantage do I give you leave to speak the truth. The reward better be worth the risk my lord, if not, then we'll deal with the Golden Company in a different way." Aegon said.

"Your little birds, Lord Varys, will there be some traveling with those heading South?" Daenerys asked and he nodded "Can their messages regarding Lord Tyrion and Lady Sansa be diverted to us?"

"They will be, my queen."

"Good. After King's Landing, I wish you to head to Dorne and the Reach, speak to Princess Arianne and the Reach lords, find out their minds on myself and my husband."

"Of course, your grace." he said standing up and moving to the door.

"Lord Varys." Aegon called and he turned to look back at the king "Be safe, I'd prefer to see you alive when next we meet."

"I shall do all I can to ensure I am, your grace."

He was surprised by the concern if he was being honest with himself, it was something rarely shown to him over the years. Walking back to his room he found his heart racing that little bit faster than usual, he so loved this game.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Arya.**

Jon had been very busy ever since the dragon ride and their spar, which left her with more time on her hands than she wished. It allowed thoughts that she had done her very best to ignore to begin to come to mind once more, feelings she'd repressed now threatening to overwhelm her. When she'd come back here she'd not felt it, not truly at least, now though it was everywhere. The bailey where her father would stand and watch the boys train, the Sept where her mother would pray daily and where she'd fear to tread.

Inside the keep, it was even worse and so she stayed outside as much as she could, only going inside to eat and sleep, not that she was getting much of that. Whatever ghosts she faced outside of the keep or even the ones she saw when she walked to and from her room, they were nothing compared to the ones she saw at night. Ser Rodrik, Maester Luwin, Septon Chayle, and so many others among the household of Winterfell who'd fallen. As for her family, they were there always.

Her mother telling her to be more be like her sister, Robb telling her that she couldn't join him and Jon in their spars. Rickon pulling her hair so he could grab something from her plate and her father, gods her father was everywhere. She'd see his grey eyes and his harsh looks, his soft smiles and at times she'd muss her own hair remembering how he would do it to her. He and Jon had that in common, both of them knew how it annoyed her and pleased her so and it was yet another thing she'd missed on those lonely nights away from here.

She brushed her sleeve over her eyes and wiped away the tears, glad she'd found someplace where she could look but not be seen. As a child, she knew every nook and cranny of the keep and its grounds, she doubted there was any who knew Winterfell as well as she and now she took full advantage of that knowledge. Feeling slightly more composed, she walked from her hiding spot and was soon in the yard itself, once again at a loss what to do, until she saw him. He'd grown and was still bigger than she was even though she'd grown too, their difference in size had not diminished in the years since she'd seen him last. Taking a step towards him, she found she couldn't move and then turned swiftly at the sound of the snort behind her.

"For fuck's sake, are all you damn Starks so fucking cowardly?" the Hound said.

"I'm not a fucking craven." she said gripping needle and moving forward.

"No, not in a fight wolf girl, in a fight, you'll front anyone, but when it comes to taking to a bastard smith you're more craven than any I've ever met."

"Fuck you, dog." she said and heard him chuckle.

"I've been fucked over by bigger women than you, wolf girl, but prove me wrong, show me you're brave?" he said and turned to walk away from her.

She felt her hand on needle's hilt, her eyes glaring at him as he walked, and yet he wasn't challenging her to a fight, and giving him one proved nothing. So she turned and walked toward the smithy's, her steps slow and nervous as she gathered up her courage to walk inside. By the time she got there she was embarrassed, she was Arya Stark of Winterfell, sister to a king and had traveled the world alone for years, what in the seven hells was she afraid of?.

He stood there, swinging his hammer and smacking it down on the Dragonglass. Arya standing to one side as she watched it be broken up. Without turning around he picked up the broken pieces and began to fix the jagged edges to the tips of spikes. Or to take the larger pieces and put them to one side so they could be used on the Unsullied and other people's spears. It was an incredible thing to see, the lines of daggers, arrowheads, spear tips, and then the smaller broken pieces being fitted to spikes and added to the hardened mudballs. Arya having watched as Jon showed the usefulness of them by aiming them against some dummies.

"Are you not going to say anything." Gendry said and she blushed realizing he'd been watching her as she had him, so she shook her head and moved towards him handing him a drawing.

"I want you to make me this." she said and he looked at it and then her, Arya trying not to look at him in return.

"A weapon?" he asked and she nodded.

"Can you make it or not? Both ends need to have Dragonglass attached." she said and he looked at it again, while she took the chance to look more closely at him.

His arms were bigger, his chest too, and yet he was the same also. She still only came up to his shoulder and his eyes were as blue as she'd remembered, though he smiled less now, or at least he did when she watched him.

"What do you need this for, you've got a sword?"

"Can you make it?" she asked annoyed.

"Of course my lady." he said with a bow.

"Fuck off, " she said, and when she saw him smile her own appeared.

She felt it once again, that fear which was a feeling she'd not known for many years, a feeling she'd hidden deep down inside in order to survive. As he looked at her, she felt on the verge of panic, the need to flee coming faster than she could bear.

"I have to go." she said turning and he reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"It's good to see you, Arya Stark." he said his smile still on his face.

"You too." she said back as she turned from him.

She walked quickly from the smithy and knew she needed to get somewhere where she could be alone. Moving through the yard, she darted in through the first door she came to. It was cold and dark and she could breathe again, though her comfort wasn't to last too long. The realization of where she was soon causing the tears to fall. It felt different to be here now, she wasn't no one this time and the thoughts of looking at the statues were more troubling than they had been before. She turned to leave when she heard his voice, her feet almost going to him without her consent, but she needed to be held and she knew Jon would do so.

"I'm to be a father, mother, Dany is carrying our child. Our babe will be born into a better world, I swear it to you here and now. I wish I could have known you, grown up with you in my life. Whatever life that would have been I know I'd have been happy had you lived. If we'd have lived in a shack, been on the run for our lives, had we needed to go beyond the Wall and be one of the Free Folk. It would have been better, had you lived, it would have been better, mother." Jon said, his voice cracking at the end.

She moved quickly, her brother was in pain and he needed her as much as she did him and yet when she found him it stopped her in her tracks. Jon was standing in front of their Aunt Lyanna's statue, a small blue rose in his hand as he looked at it and Arya stood almost as still as he did as the words finally hit home.

_Mother._

_Aunt Lyanna._

_She was his mother, but…_

_She couldn't be their father, their father wouldn't he couldn't, he wasn't Jaime Lannister, nor was he a Targaryen, but Jon…_

Jon could ride a dragon, he had bonded with a dragon and though she'd been so overwhelmed by her own ride on it, that thought had taken root in the back of her head. How could he? Only Targaryen could ride dragons, only those with the blood of Old Valyria in their veins could bond with them. His mother, Jon's mother must have been a Targaryen the voice in her head had said or a Valyrian of some fashion. She'd ignored the voice after that, it mattered not in the end who his mother was, he was her brother and that was the only thing that meant anything in this damn crazy world.

"Arya?" Jon said moving towards her and she moved away from him for the first time in her life.

Jon was, he was…no he wasn't, he couldn't be, he was her brother, he had to be her brother, she needed him to be her brother.

"Jon?" she said as she dropped to her knees as the world went dark.

She slept for some time and woke to find him sitting by her bed, Arya took the water when he offered it and watched him as he looked at her. It didn't seem as if he had slept much lately either she thought when she saw the dark circles under his eyes.

"How long?" she asked.

"Three days." he said and she nodded.

"You haven't been sleeping have you?" he asked his voice accusatory.

"You're not my brother, are you?" she snapped back.

"I am your brother, I've always been your brother." he said firmly and she grabbed him and held him tight, feeling herself sob against him as he softly rubbed her back.

He held her for some time and she felt as if a huge weight had been removed from her chest, her greatest fear was that she was alone in this world once more. But as she moved back from him and looked into his eyes, eyes that were now more purple than the dark grey they had always been, she knew he didn't see her as anything less than she saw him.

"Will you tell me? Everything?" she asked and he nodded.

"Aye, but not here."

"No, not here. Has everyone left?" she asked wondering if Gendry had traveled South.

"Mostly, Sansa hasn't yet." Jon said and she got the feeling that her collapse wasn't the reason.

"Why?" she asked.

"Theon." Jon said and she looked at him curiously.

"I'll tell you later, I'll have some food brought, you must be starved." he said and she nodded, half expecting her belly to rumble when she noticed just how hungry she was.

He reached down and mussed her hair and she found herself giggling as he kissed her forehead and moved away.

"I love you Little Sister." Jon said and smiled nervously he looked at her.

"I love you too, brother." she said, seeing his smile being far more true as he walked to the door.

She lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes, the ghosts appearing once more, though this time it felt different. This time she felt at peace and she welcomed seeing their faces, they were part of her and her them. They were her blood, her family, just as Jon had always been.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Maege Mormont.**

The preparations were unlike any she could ever remember, Dothraki, Unsullied, Knights of the Vale, Northmen, and Wildings all working hand in hand on the biggest battle plan she had ever seen. Winterfell was being readied for a siege, an attack, and from what she'd seen and what Jon Snow had said, this attack would be full-on and constant. There would be no respite to be found, no quarter given, the dead would come and until they were defeated or Winterfell had been taken, the fight would go on.

Watching as dragons burned the ground to allow for trenches to be dug, as weapons of steel and iron were replaced with a glass that looked far too brittle, Maege felt her eagerness for the fight to come begin to rise. Five years she'd wallowed and withered in her despair. Five years where she'd left her last remaining child alone in a world that was far from certain. The flayed man could have sought to take Bear Island, Roose's mad dogs could have been unleashed on her Lyanna and yet Maege had been grief-stricken and paralyzed for far too long.

Even when she had decided the time was right, she'd waited, hesitated, and days had turned to weeks, to moons and even years. It was only seeing the vision that had held her mace in the end and only the knowledge that she could save her little bear that had kept her at Greywater Watch for these last few years. Maege shuddering when she closed her eyes and saw it once more.

_The dragons flew and were taken down to the ground, the queen falling and soon running only to be saved by a man bearing the bear of Bear Island. Jorah fought valiantly, Jorah fought nobly, Jorah fought honorably and Jorah fell while protecting his queen._

_Jon Snow faced off against a dragon and around the keep, men fell and rose again and all seemed lost._

_The girl was hurt and moved yet she shouted, the bear she was clear for all to see and the giant her target. The sound of bones being crushed as she was lifted from the ground was not enough to stop her and she thrust forward, the knife buried in the giant's eye as both fell to the ground. The last of their line dead way before her time, before she could find love, marry, bear children, before she could grow to be the woman she should._

_Maege had not wished to see more, could barely bear to look and yet the gods in their cruelty were not done with her yet. She watched as the North fell to famine and disease, to wars and petty squabbles, as city by city turned to dust. As beyond the Wall, a man who should be king wasted away in front of a Weirwood and as time moved ever on. For thousands of years, the North had stood, proud and against all odds, and yet in less than a generation all of that had been wiped away._

_Yet it was to the girl that Maege looked and not the North itself, to her daughter, the last of her blood as she was killed in front of her eyes. She had thought the pain of Dacey's loss was something she'd not be able to survive and yet seeing Lyanna's through her own eyes hurt even more. The gods showing her what was to happen and then the voice telling her that it need not be that way. The voice sounding older than time itself and yet filling her with a hope she'd thought lost._

" _Wait for the call, Maege of House Mormont, wait for the call and you can save the North, your house, and your child. Wait and all is not lost."_

So she had done as the gods bid and as she walked into the Great Hall and saw Lyanna sitting with Jorah, she felt that there was still hope to be had. Their people were heading to the South for their protection, their king, and queen making preparations for the war to come that they'd not done before. It was with a smile on her face that she sat down and drank the offered ale, a smile that didn't last very long when she saw the scowl on Lyanna's own.

"What's wrong?" she asked and her daughter motioned to where Sansa Stark was sitting.

Maege looked over and couldn't see what it was that annoyed Lyanns so for a few moments before she did and felt her blood begin to rise. Sansa was smiling and laughing with Theon Turncloak as if he was not the root cause for most of the North's problems. Had he not betrayed Robb, if Winterfell hadn't fallen to him and Bran and Rickon Stark hadn't been presumed dead, how different may things have been. Her hand moved to the knife at her hip and she gripped the hilt and she glared at the two of them, rising to her feet when she could take no more.

"THEON." Sansa Stark screamed out and then the Great Hall was in chaos, the blood pumping from the Turncloak, and Maege could only hope that the girl who'd stabbed him had an aim that was true.

"Get Wolkan." She heard the King call out and then a girl's voice shouted out.

"He deserved it, he deserved it, he killed my father." the girl said as she cried.

The Maester arrived and Theon was helped to his rooms, Maege sorry to see the knife had just caught his shoulder and not his neck as she had hoped. She heard the slap and scream from Sansa Stark and the girl just took it, the queen ordering her guards to keep them away from each other.

"She needs to be punished your grace, executed, she's broken guest right, I demand her head." Sansa Stark said loudly and Maege shook her head, a wolf standing up for a damn Kraken, what had the North become.

"You don't get to demand anything of a queen, Lady Stark." the king said.

"So there is to be no justice, is this the world you're building." Sansa said bitterly.

"Mind your tongue or you'll find yourself not a part of that world, Lady Stark." the king said and his voice sent a chill down Maege's spine, there was ice in those words she thought proudly.

"I demand justice for Theon." Sansa Stark said loudly and Maege cringed once more.

"Justice, for him, after what he's done? What about my justice? What about Luwin's or Chayle's Kyra or Farlen? What of my father?" the girl said and Maege watched as the king moved towards the girl, as she shied away from him when he raised his hand to her face.

"Beth? Beth Cassel?" the king said and the girl began to cry once again.

That the king took her in his arms and held her, allowed her to cry against his shoulder while he spoke softly to her, raised some eyebrows from many, though not the queen. Maege looked to see the realization as it dawned on Sansa Stark's face, as she held her tongue and stopped demanding justice for the unjust. Theon was a traitor to the North, that he was in the queen's service didn't stop that and she listened eagerly as the king readied to speak.

"Ser Davos, please take Beth into your custody, see she's bathed and fed, I'll speak to her later." Jon Snow said his voice softer than it usually was.

She and the rest of those in the Great Hall watched as the older man who now wore the pin of the Hand that had once belonged to Tyrion Lannister, led the girl away. Then the king looked to his sister and the room hushed.

"When he's recovered Theon Greyjoy will march South, he's no longer welcome in these halls or in the North itself." the king said as he turned.

"He saved me." Sansa Stark replied sadly.

"Aye and for that he'll keep his head, but The North Remembers, Sansa, the North Remembers." Jon Snow said and she like others slammed her mug on the table in agreement.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Bran.**

He could make no sense of it, things were different, and yet when he saw the future it was fleeting and would change constantly but always be the same one he wished for. Jon had married Daenerys and she'd taken Tyrion's pin from his chest, Theon was to be sent away with everyone else, and yet the future he'd seen still seemed to be the one they faced. Some things had changed and events played out differently than they once had but the outcome he sought was still in reach.

There should be bigger diversions, the path they were on should not lead them to the same destination, it could not and yet it did. Arya still killed the Night King, Jon's truth still tore him and the queen apart and everything ended with all four Starks alive. It felt wrong and right at the same time and try as he might, nothing he did showed him anything other than what needed to happen. So instead of looking into their entire future, he began to look into them singularly.

_The old man knelt by the tree, the words written as he closed his eyes. His dark hair had faded to grey many years before and his eyes didn't have the luster they once held, but he was clearly Jon, though he had written Aegon in the soot._

_Her red hair had lost its sheen many years ago, the lines on her face, and the slowness of her walk clear signs of her aging. The battles outside her gates would end soon and they would finally reach her. Bran watched as Sansa walked slowly but with purpose, the crown on her head one she'd not worn in over twenty years. What good was a crown without a kingdom to rule and Sansa had not been Queen in the North, not truly for more than half her life. The sound of the gates crashing down made her hurry a little, the door of the Sept in the distance her destination. Once she reached it she lit a candle to the mother and then took the bottle from her dress, drinking it down swiftly._

_What lay west of Westeros, that had been her refrain when she'd taken sail, the idea of finding new lands and seeing what lay in them one which intrigued her. She had come home to be someone only to find she had no home, what use did no one have of one. So she had sailed, through storms and waves that threatened to destroy her ship, through a mutiny and finally they had reached this god's abandoned place and she had found out the truth._

_She looked down at the wound on her side, the blood leaking out of it alone would be enough to see her end and yet it wouldn't be that which ended her. The Catspaw dagger was long gone, buried in the back of one of those, one of those things. Needle remained though, just as it always did it remained and she held it in her hand as they came for her. She closed her eyes and tried to picture her brother, only to find to her horror she could not._

" _I should have gone North, I should have gone with Jon" she said as they began tearing into her body._

_The executions had gone on for years, loyalty was something he had to force and not something he'd ever been lucky enough to earn. No that wasn't true, he had people loyal to him once, a boy, a girl, a giant, and a wolf, they had been his friends, hadn't they? Now he was surrounded by people who wanted, people who feared him and plotted against him, Tyrion having been the first. Though it was easy enough to get rid of his Hand and then his Grandmaester. Bronn had stayed loyal surprisingly, though that was because Bran had been able to tell him of the plots against him, being able to save him, for a while at least._

_Dorne, The Iron Island, The Reach, it was like trying to catch snow in your hands as it fell a task beyond him and one that only gave you a fleeting success. He'd held each of them only briefly and then just like the snow he'd held in his hands as a boy, they were gone too. He should have acted when Yara took her ships and never returned, but what cared he for some rocks. When the princess named herself Queen of the Rhoynar, he should have ordered his army to see her brought low, but what cared he for sand. By the time the Reach declared itself independent, he could no longer act, the Stormlands taking their chance to do so almost at once, and Bran had gone from the king with six kingdoms to one with two._

_Yet it mattered not, he was never supposed to be king, he was to have been a knight, a brother, a husband, and a father. The image of her face one he'd found himself looking back on over the years and yet not once had he looked to see how Meera had been since he'd let her go from his life. How long had it been? Forty? Fifty years? More? Time held so little meaning to him, most things did. Even hearing of Sansa's demise had done nothing to make him feel something, anything, he'd seen it many years ago after all, just as he'd seen his own._

_The West, the Riverlands, the Vale, the Reach, a new king had risen and soon he would be here, and so it was time for Brandon Stark to fly._

He opened his eyes, the futures were the same, each of them ending how they were supposed to and still it made no sense. This world should not lead to that world and yet it did. Bran sighed, one of the few sounds and emotions he still was able to feel or make that were truly his. He sighed and he closed his eyes and he began to look once more.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

She had scared him, both with what she now knew about him and with her collapse in front of him. Aegon making sure that after Wolkan had examined her that some of Dany's Dothraki healers had done so too. He'd been relieved to find out that it had just been tiredness, Arya had not been sleeping and had told no one of it. Something she confided in him when they spoke later on his truth. That it, in the end, made no difference to her was a weight off his shoulders. The thoughts of having to threaten or cajole his sister into keeping his secret were ones he'd rather not have.

He'd have done it, for all the good it would have done, he'd have threatened her and done everything he could to get her to keep it to herself. Now wasn't the time for that truth to come out and it would only give Sansa and Tyrion something that could be used against him, against Dany. So while he'd sat over Arya's bed, Aegon had plotted what to do if she said no, his mind leading him to very dark certainties.

Should she refuse then he'd be left with no choice, it would be them or her and he'd choose them. He'd only just gotten his little sister back, that hole in his heart that had been because of her had only just been filled back in. Aegon knew that he could not kill her, which meant that he had to kill them. Tyrion and Sansa, both would die and die before Arya left her bed, he'd not take the risk, and with them dead, there were few Arya could speak it too who could actually do Dany harm. Fewer each day as he'd kill them all to protect his wife and child. In the end, though it had been all for naught, Arya's words showing him that she was truly his little sister still.

" _Do we need to talk of it?" he asked._

" _Do you wish to?" Arya replied._

" _One day, but not today." he said and she nodded._

" _I don't care who your father is Jon, or your mother, truly I don't. You've been my brother from the day I was born, you were Rickon's and even more so Robb's. You'd be Bran's if it was truly still Bran in there too."_

" _Sansa?"_

" _Never thought of you as a brother when we grew up, it's clear she doesn't think you one now." Arya said._

" _Aye."_

" _Remember when we had a secret, when we'd done something that could get us into trouble?" Arya asked._

" _Aye, I remember, usually it were you causing us to be in trouble?" he said a smirk on his face._

" _You were too serious, you needed some fun." she said with a chuckle "Remember what we would promise?"_

" _Aye, I remember." he said looking to her and seeing her smile and nod at him._

" _Don't tell Sansa." they said together, both of them laughing once they'd done so._

" _I won't Jon, it's not my truth to tell and I'll tell no one, just like when we were children." she said seriously and he leaned over to kiss her forehead, feeling her wrap her arms around him._

He had told Dany of it all, his wife had been worried until she'd spoken to Arya herself, finding out from her things that she'd not even told him yet about her time in Essos. Once she'd rested, Arya was soon back up and about and Aegon was happy to see how much time she spent with Dany from then on. He'd find both of them laughing and Arya telling stories of him growing up, Aegon filling in other parts that even Arya didn't know about.

_"You really hid in the crypts to scare, Sansa?" Dany asked the smile on her face a clear sign of the amusement she was feeling._

_"Aye, bloody hours I hid, tried to scare this one too, only to get a kick on the shin for my trouble."_

_"You were a terrible Ghost." Arya said as the laughing started again._

It was a strange feeling, Arya never spent any time with Sansa at all. She barely even spoke to her and as for Bran, no one spent time with him. Sansa had sat over Theon Greyjoy's bed and yet had not visited her sister's once, something that Arya was upset about but never mentioned. Even when it came time for the march south, Arya and Sansa didn't speak, Aegon instead bidding them all farewell.

"When the war is won, we'll send for you all, Ser Davos carries our order, and Lord Wyman and his men will see you safe."

"What if you lose?" Sansa asked and Aegon could have slapped her for the worried looks that provoked in the men, women, and children who had not yet departed.

"We won't lose. I swear it here and now in front of you all, we will carry the day and end the Long Night. We will strike the Night King and his armies down. Me, my queen, the Dothraki and Unsullied, the Knights of the Vale, The Free Folk, and the Men of the North. We will see the Dawn brought to the North once more and see you all returned to your homes, I give you my oath on that." he said to cheers and a scowl from Sansa.

He watched as men said goodbye to their families, men from very different places and cultures, and here they were untied by the same bonds that bound them all, family. Tyrion said goodbye to Jaime and Grey Worm to Missandei, Aegon looking on when Dany and her closest friend said a much more tearful goodbye. He moved to Ghost and knelt down looking into his eyes and seeing the reluctance to do as he bid. The wolf finally licking his face and then rushing off to stand beside Dany and Missandei. Aegon saw the smile on his wife's face when Ghost walked with Missandei and the nod from Grey Worm as Aegon then moved to Ser Davos.

"I'll see you soon, my friend." he said clasping the man's hand in his own.

"Sooner rather than later, your grace." Davos said and Aegon gave him a nod.

"Watch them, Davos, as will Ghost, don't look as if you are but see how much time they spend together."

"I will, should they send ravens or messages?" Davos asked.

"Let them, as long as they think they're going to White Harbor, let them do as they wish." he said as Davos surprisingly grabbed him in a hug.

"You be careful, Jon, try not to risk it all." Davos said, his voice softly chiding.

"I'll not, I have too much to risk should I fall, Davos." he said quietly, feeling the slap on his back when Davos let him go.

As they marched out the gates he was joined by Dany, his wife though a little happier seeing Ghost leave with Missandei was still clearly upset. Aegon wasted no time in taking her in his arms, feeling her lean into him as he whispered they'd see them soon and that at least they'd be safer where they were going.

Dinner that night was a more muted affair, most people's minds were still on their family and friends that were now elsewhere. He sat with Dany, Arya, Jaime Lannister, Brienne, Tormund, and the Mormonts, the High table abandoned as they all sat around a large one. Maege telling stories of both her own and their family, Aegon asking for and receiving tales of his mother, though they still thought her his aunt. He told his own stories of Jeor and then smiled when Jaime Lannister told stories of Rhaella, Dany's own smile soon appearing as she listened to tales of her mother.

That his wife was too tired for them to lay together was a surprise and it soon became clear that it was worry and sadness that made her feel that way. So instead he held her in his arms and allowed her to sleep as he told her over and over that they would win and she would see her friend once more. That one day she'd look on as Missandei taught their babe languages that neither of them could speak, as she fixed their daughter's hair or scolded their son.

When they woke they broke their fast alone, neither of them wanting to face people before they had to. Aegon was glad to see his wife seemed in a far better mood and that her appetite was ravenous as she ate his meal as well as her own. She was not however in happy about his jape that he'd need to find a breastplate stretcher.

"There's no such thing." she said and he ducked the slap she aimed at his head.

"Aye, there's not." he said moving to kiss her.

"Are you truly sure this is what we need to do?" she asked after a few moments.

"It is."

The meeting was far larger than a war council should be, there were far too many prickly lords who'd have taken offense at not being invited and so it was held in one of the larger reception rooms. There were no chairs set up, nor refreshments offered or ordered, it would be simple and direct, and once done he and Dany would leave that very day. They arrived last as was a king and queen's right and Aegon looked out at those assembled, some of whom already knew his mind and the roles they'd be given this day.

"My lords, My Ladies, it's time we made our plans known." Aegon said looking to see those who were unaware look on eagerly.

"Ser Jaime, you are to be in charge of the seeing to the defenses outside the keep, I believe his grace has told you exactly what is needed?" Dany said and Jaime nodded.

"He has your grace, the trenches have been dug and will be lined today, the other defenses within the next two or three."

"Lord Royce." Aegon said and the lord stood forward.

"Your grace."

"Qhono will show you where the Knight's of the Vale are to line up, I'd ask you to ride the ground with him and the Dothraki, to see if there needs to be any alterations to the plans?" Aegon said.

"Grey Worm, Lord Beric, Lady Brienne." Dany said and the three moved forward.

"Your Grace." Brienne said.

"The keeps defenses are in your hands." Dany said to nods.

"Ser Jorah, Lady Maege, Lord Glover" she said next and the three moved as the others moved back.

"The infantry is yours." Dany said and Aegon looked to Lord Reed.

"Lord Reed, the archers." he said and the small Crannogman nodded.

"Your grace." he said with a bow.

"The Wull, Tormund" Aegon called and Big Bucket stepped forward "Ravagers, The Wull, disorganized infantry, you and Tormund can train them better than any."

"Aye, we will The Jon."

"We'll stick our spears up their dead arses, King Crow." Tormund said to laughs.

He looked out at them all, this was only initial preparation and they'd be here to oversee the last parts themselves, but they needed to give the orders before they left. Dany turned and nodded and then Aegon began to speak once more.

"The army we face is much larger than our own, very much larger, should they arrive here unhindered then even with all our preparations it may not be enough. I say this not to worry you or to cause you to doubt, but only because it makes what we must do not just necessary, but crucial."

"His grace and I will take the Dragons and fly towards that army, we'll hit as many of them as we can, we'll harass and harry the army for as long as we can before we will return. With luck and the will of the gods, we'll diminish their numbers enough that we'll have the edge." Dany said.

"Should you be risking yourselves of the dragons so?" Arya asked and Aegon smiled at her concern.

"Life is a risk, Arya, but we'll take no more than is needed." Dany said.

"My Lords my Ladies, the Night King and his army marches towards us, it's time to show them what they face. He is not the one who decides our fate, he does not get to decide where this battle is fought. I say if he wants a fight then we give him one, we bring the fight to him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next we take a look at events in Dorne and the Reach and a look into a pirate and lioness’s evolving relationship and Dany and Aegon take the fight to the Night King and make a discovery.


	9. Princesses, Lords, Krakens, Dragons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look into Dorne, The Reach, and to the ever-evolving relationship between a Lioness and a Pirate while Dany and Aegon take the fight to the Army of the Dead and Aegon makes a discovery.

**Sunspear 305 AC.**

**Arianne.**

Four years she'd been exiled, four out of the five that she'd been sent away for. During that time she'd grown so much closer to her mother in Norvos and though she'd not come back to Dorne with her, she would soon be joining her. Arianne was more than grateful for that as given what she'd come home to, she knew she'd need all the help she could get. Dorne was on the verge of civil war, factions that had long since been silent had been riled up at the deaths of first her father and then of those who'd killed him.

Arianne herself was not sure how she was supposed to accept what had happened. True her father could be frustrating in his carefulness, but he didn't deserve that end and her aunt and cousins had shown what being reckless led to. Not that she didn't mourn them too, Nym, Tyene and she had been especially close, more like true sisters than cousins and Ellaria had been a source of great comfort to her while her mother was so far away. She could only put down what her aunt and cousins had done to madness. It wasn't Ellaria and the Sand Snakes who had killed her father, it was the Lannisters who'd done so the day they'd killed her uncle.

She tried to put the thoughts from her mind as she dressed, placing the grief and sadness she still felt at both sets of losses to one side for now. Dorne needed to be brought to order and not only was she a Martell but being Princess of Dorne was her birthright. As she put the last finishing touches to her appearance, the more than a hint of cleavage, the pink rub on her cheeks, Arianne looked at herself and smiled. Many years earlier she'd been a pudgy unattractive girl, awkward, shy, and feeling herself to be too ugly to gain male attention as her cousins and others did. That girl no longer existed when she looked into the looking glass. Turning away from the image she presented, Arianne walked to the door ready to reclaim her birthright.

"You look as good as ever princess." Daemon said and she smiled at him, they too had reconnected while she was away, Daemon proving himself an even better lover than she had remembered.

"You did as I asked?" she asked as they walked.

"I did, Manwoody and Yronwood are with you."

"Dayne?" she asked.

"Which one?" Daemon said with a little bite and she knew exactly what her paramour was thinking.

"Ned?"

"Is as honorable as they say Ser Arthur was." Daemon said.

"The other?" she asked smirking while knowing how much it annoyed him to speak of the Darkstar.

"Is anything but." Daemon said sullenly making her chuckle before she kissed his cheek to put him out of his misery.

Everyone rose when she entered the room, Arianne looking to see her cousins had taken up their positions close to the two raised seats, Arianne happy to see them and more so to have them with her. She'd worried about that most of all when she was sailing back to Dorne. Would Oberyn's remaining daughters join or oppose her? The thoughts of having to face Sarella, Elia, Obella, Dorea, and Loreza not ones that she enjoyed or brought her anything but distress. Thankfully they like her knew where the blame for their family's losses lay and once she'd promised them revenge and justice for their mother and sisters, they had quickly knelt to her.

It was a good thing too as even despite the turmoil, where the Sand Snakes went so did most of Dorne. Sarella was smarter than any other person she knew and Elia, Lady Lance as she was known, was even more fierce than her older sisters had become and almost unmatched when astride her sand steed. Each of them was the same and yet as different from each other as could be. Dorea was playful until she was crossed and then she was lethal with her morningstar, Loreza reminded her more and more of Tyene each day. While Obella took after Nym and at times looking at her made that ache in Arianne's heart hurt that little bit more.

Arianne tried not to look put out when she sat in the Rhoynish seat. Even though she was princess and head of House Martell, Dorne still hadn't confirmed it and until they did she was forced to accept her place. That would end today, four days of nonsense was enough and she felt that some lords had deliberately taken their time in making their way to Sunspear. Looking out at Qorgoyle and Wyl and at Yronwood, she knew they'd been the most reluctant to name her. Though Daemon had soon brought the Bloodroyal to her side.

"My lords, the time is upon us, we must make a choice and we must make it now. I'm my father's heir, Princess of Dorne is my blood right, it was what I was born to be, what I trained to be, and what I have always been." she said after rising to her feet.

"Yet you left Dorne"

"You were exiled by your father."

"Some of us believe that Quentyn is the true heir that he is who your father wished to rule and not you". Lord Qorgoyle said after the other voices had quietened.

"And where is my brother Lord Qorgoyle? For four years I stayed away from Dorne at my father's behest. True I was exiled, but well you know the reasons why. When the news finally reached me of what had happened here, what had happened to my father, to my aunt and cousins. When I found out I left and immediately came back here, back home. I knew that Dorne leaderless and without direction was like a ship with a captain, my lord. Where is my brother in Dorne's time of need?" she asked.

"Where he is matters not, Princess, what matters is whether we believe him to be our prince." The Darkstar said his eyes taking in every inch of her and she could feel Daemon's glaring at him from behind her.

If the man simply wished to bed her she'd be surprised, Gerold Dayne wanted her that was true but not for herself or even for her body, no, he wanted Dorne. He coveted it as much as he did Dawn and he knew he would have neither, so he took his enjoyment in trying to make as much trouble for those who had what he desired as he could.

"My lords." Ned Dayne said standing up, Arianne looking to the young lord nervously.

"My lords." he repeated a little more loudly as the room finally began to quieten once more.

She could barely remember the boy he'd once been as she looked at him now, the man he'd become was a devastatingly handsome one. His pale blond hair was now shoulder length and loose, his deep blue eyes almost purple when the light hit them. That he had also soundly beaten both Daemon and the Darkstar in spars also showed his worth as a warrior. Where her heart not already the property of another then she'd have perhaps sought a match with Ned Dayne, as it was she hoped the fact she did not, wouldn't be her undoing.

"For four days we've heard these self-same arguments, gone around in circles, and denied what is right in front of us." Ned said his voice firm and authoritative.

"Which is, cousin?" The Darkstar asked his trademark sneer on his face.

"That this is Dorne and speculating on the wishes of Prince Doran doesn't change the truth of things. Prince Quentyn could be alive or dead, I know not, only that he's been away from Dorne under no threat of exile and for far longer than Princess Arianne, whose reasons for her absence are known to all of us. Is there a man or woman here who'd not felt sympathy for the Princess's cause, not felt exile to be far too harsh a punishment?" Ned said looking around.

Arianne quickly finding that she was doing the very same thing he was, her eyes seeking out everyone else's as she tried to find who if any would oppose her. She was thankful when other than the Darkstar she couldn't find anyone who seemed on the verge of disagreeing with Ned Dayne.

"Yet once she heard what had happened her first thought was to come back to Dorne, her exile done not because it had run its course, but because Dorne needed its princess. We are not the rest of Westeros, here it matters not whether you're a man or a woman, the firstborn is heir and there sits our princess. I Ned Dayne and House Dayne declare for Princess Arianne Nymeros Martell, the Princess of Dorne." Ned said and she gasped as did others when Dawn's blade was revealed and Ned knelt while holding the sword in front of him. All eyes in the room looking to the milky white blade.

She didn't need to look to the Darkstar to see the jealous look in his eyes, nor to look around the room to see the realization dawning on everyone else's faces. By unsheathing Dawn, Ned had not just declared her Princess of Dorne, nor had she just been named as such by the Lord of Starfall. No, by unsheathing Dawn he'd shown that he now wielded it and Arianne had been named as Dorne's ruler by the new Sword of the Morning.

She looked on at others quickly joining suit, all the major houses, all the minor houses, each lord and lady. Even the Darkstar knelt when he realized that he either had to kneel or face the consequences of being alone and against her. Arianne felt her heart race, all her life she'd been trained to be this, it had been her destiny and though at times she'd misunderstood her father's wishes for her or had outright gone against them, she felt that he'd be proud of her today.

After she accepted the oaths of fealty, she arranged the feast for later that night and walked back to her room with a clearly happy Daemon. The smile on her paramour's face one of genuine joy and she hated to remove it so soon. But she had work to do and plans to make and she needed to know if the tales of what he'd seen were true.

"Daemon, ask Ned Dayne to join me, I wish to speak to him about his time in the Riverlands." she said and saw the smile disappear immediately "The sooner I do the sooner we can be alone my love" she said kissing him deeply before the smile somewhat reappeared as he left.

She needed to speak to Ned Dayne about one other thing, one other tale she'd heard and had remembered though she knew not why. But if they had to reach out to the Dragonqueen and they did, then perhaps it was for the best if they reached out to the man closest to her, the King in the North Jon Snow. Firstly though she needed to know the truth about whether or not Jon Snow was born in Dorne and whether or not he really was Ned Dayne's bastard cousin.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

His little sister was worried about him, him, and Dany which had almost made him tear up some. That she had come back to him was a sign from the gods and something he had been incredibly relieved about. Though he'd been prepared to walk away from them all, with Arya it was as it had always been, so much harder to do. Even seeing how things turned out he couldn't fault her as much as he probably should. The realization that she wasn't herself one that he felt was a point in her favor. That Bran wasn't himself either didn't matter as much to him, his role in what he'd seen was so much more direct than Arya's had been.

Aegon didn't truly understand it himself, it was a vision but more than, a glimpse into a life not lived but more than that and he wasn't truly sure if he wished to pull on that thread more than he should. Certainly not with the fight to come and so he tried his best to put it out of his head, only to find that certain things brought it back to him. Looking at Bran as they walked to the dragon's being one of them, as unbidden a piece of the vision quickly came to him.

_He saw Sam running from the room, upset at what Dany had told him, and almost sobbing as he did so. After Sam stumbled down the stairs, Aegon saw how he looked around and how he focused on Bran. Almost as if he was being drawn to him as he moved quickly towards him. Aegon could feel it, the sadness that Sam felt, the loss of his father and brother almost causing him to fall to his knees. There was something else there too, something he couldn't quite place until finally, it dawned on him. Anger a desire for vengeance, a desire to see Dany brought low._

" _What are you doing out here?" Sam asked his voice almost cracking._

" _Waiting for an Old Friend." Bran replied without feeling as usual "It's time to tell Jon the Truth."_

" _Nuh…you're his brother, shouldn't you tell him?." Sam said and Aegon couldn't be sure if he was afraid to tell him or if he genuinely wished for it to be his so-called family who did so._

" _I'm not his brother. He Trusts you more than anyone, now's the time." Bran said._

The image was gone as soon as it had appeared and Aegon felt his hand on Longclaw's hilt, he even took a step towards Bran, changing his direction and causing Arya and Dany to almost bump into each other.

"Jon?" Arya asked worriedly and Aegon shook his head.

"Sorry I'm well, I got lost for a moment." he said as Dany looked at him and he smiled to try and show he was over his misstep, it worked as they walked from where Bran was and left the courtyard.

The truth was he was anything but well, what had been just glimpses before had started to become clearer views of things. Though he'd seen everything on the ship that first night, some of the details were lost to him, some of the finer points and little subtleties lost in the overall horror of the bigger events. Seeing Rhaegal fall, watching Dany as she and Drogon rained down fire on King's Landing, seeing Varys, Tyrion, Sansa, and Bran's betrayals and of course what he had done in the throne room. All of that making the little moments which were just as bad or terrible, worse somehow than the larger ones, almost become blurred and be lost amongst the larger events.

Some of them had started to come to him at the most inopportune times, others as he slept, but never had he seen the one of Bran and Sam before and never in the context he'd just now seen it in. Each word Bran said rang out true, he'd sent Sam because the fool that was Jon Snow had believed him to be his friend, he'd trusted him without question. Bran had sent him because he knew that he was sad and angered and whether or not Sam actually cared for him at all, Bran had known right then, right there, exactly how Sam would act.

" _It's time to tell Jon the truth."_

" _Now is the time."_

" _I'm not his brother."_

Each of the words resonated with him even more as they neared the dragons. The words were the unvarnished truth, Bran was not his brother and as for why now was the time or why it was time to tell Jon the truth, that much was obvious. He needed the wedge to be driven between them at the worst possible time, even going so far as to risk the fight against the army of the dead to do so. Why not tell him after the fight? Why not wait until the fight was done and they'd won the day? No, it had to be then Aegon thought as he remembered the images of the feast that had been held once they'd won. The gap between them had already become a chasm by that point and he'd offered her no comfort for the loss of Ser Jorah nor had he worried about her safety when he'd fought.

"Jon are you sure you're up for this?" Dany asked looking at him with concern.

"Aye, I'll feel better when we're in the air." he said smiling when he looked at her and as he saw Rhaegal over her shoulder.

Ser Jaime, Ser Jorah, Grey Worm, and some of the Northern Lords waited for them close to where the dragons had made their lair. Aegon looking to see Jaime especially looking curiously at him, before as always Tormund made his presence known. The bear hug he grabbed him up in was one which almost crushed his bones though it did at least bring a true smile to his face.

"You're sure about this, King Crow?" Tormund asked worriedly.

"Aye, the more we can take out before they get here, the better chance we have. The Wull?" he asked.

"Not bad for a kneeler, we're ready to back up those cockless men." Tormund said and Aegon nodded "Return to us, King Crow." Tormund said his voice matching the genuine look of concern on his face.

"Lord Reed. Lady Mormont." he said looking to both.

"Your grace, all you've asked for will be done by the time you return." Lord Reed said.

"I thank you, my lord, my lady."

He looked on as Dany spoke to Grey Worm, Qhono, and Ser Jorah giving them their own orders as he moved to Ser Jaime and Brienne.

"Ser Jaime, I leave the defenses to you." he said and Jaime nodded.

"They'll be ready, your grace, you have my oath on that." Jaime said looking at him as if he wished to say more.

"We'll take no risks, Ser, we'll fly high when needed, and should it become too dangerous, we'll return immediately.

"Be safe, your grace." Jaime said before moving to say the same to the queen while Aegon said his farewells to Arya.

"Do you really have to go?" Arya said and he reached out to muss her hair, glad when she let him do so.

"Aye, we can make it a much more even fight, Arya, we'll be back, both of us." he said looking from her to his wife.

"Promise you'll not rush straight in, that'll you'll at least think before you act?" Arya said and Aegon chuckled.

"Ser Davos been telling tales?" he said and saw her nod.

He hugged her tightly and felt her hug him back as he whispered in her ear that he'd not take any chances and then he promised her that he'd return. When she went to speak to Dany he felt that ice that had been around his heart when it came to his family completely melt away, in Arya's case at least. Aegon knowing that no matter what else happened from now until the fight was done, he'd gained far more than he'd lost when it came to the Starks this time around.

After whispering in Dany's ear they climbed up onto the dragons, Aegon wondering how far the Army of the Dead were from Winterfell. A small part of him worried about leaving the keep without the dragons to defend it, yet he knew the Night King would not attack with them gone. Even with an undead dragon he couldn't get what it was he wished for and as Aegon looked to Dany and they took to the sky, the plan he had for giving that to him had already begun to take shape.

" _Yes he will, he'll come for me." Bran's voice said in his head, this time with no image with it, not that he needed one._

Aegon smirked as they flew over Winterfell, Don't worry brother he thought with a look down at the courtyard before they flew further north.

"Don't worry brother, he won't have to." Aegon said to the wind as Rhaegal roared loudly in approval.

**Oldtown 305 AC.**

**Ser Baelor Hightower.**

If there was any further evidence needed that the queen who thought herself a lioness was nothing more than a crazed cat, then it had just been provided for them. Not content enough with blowing up a Sept and killing hundreds, including her kin as well as his. Baelor still not able to dwell on thoughts of his goodbrother, nephew, and especially his niece's demise. Nor was it enough that she had sent an army along with that Turncloak Tarly to sack Highgarden and steal its stores. No, now she had to go and align herself with the damn fucking Iron Born of all people. Not just any Iron Born either but the absolute worst of them, which was saying something, the god's forsaken Crow's Eye.

That the woman had also not even tried to replace the now extinct House Tyrell or hadn't even bothered to reach out to any of the major houses, only showed just how little she actually cared about the Reach or its people. He cared though, Paxter cared, Lord Ashford, Ser Jon Fossoway and others cared. So against his father's wishes, Baelor had sent for and gathered the major and minor houses of the Reach to the Hightower. House Tyrell may be no more and the queen may think herself untouchable but the Reach would rise and he would see his kin avenged.

For now, though he strolled up the long winding stairs and readied to speak to his father and sister, neither of them sure to make much sense but speak to them he must. He knocked softly on the door and was bid enter, there was no need to make loud noises up here so high away from anyone else. Walking into the room he could see his father was just as crazed and disheveled as his sister was, neither of them having bathed in days at the very least. Their hair looked like the nesting places of rats and though there were many looking glasses, he doubted either of them knew or cared how they appeared.

"Father we must speak." he said softly.

"You've gathered the lords? Despite me telling you no to, you've done so anyway?" his father, the man once known as Leyton Hightower and respected by everyone because of it, who was now this thing which sat in front of him asked.

"I have." he said simply.

"Good." Malora said as she looked at him, his sister's eyes sparkling far more brightly as she did so.

"Good?" he asked confused.

"It's time to rebuild old alliances, time to swear our oaths of allegiance once more." his father said.

"Surely you can't mean to support the Lannister Queen, not after what she's done. No father I'll not allow it, Mace, Olenna, Loras, Margaery, gods what she did to your granddaughter, to my niece." he said shaking his head angrily.

"Do not presume to know my mind, boy." his father said and Baelor had to fight hard the urge to snort, know his mind, even his father didn't know his own damn mind.

"House Hightower will swear its oath to and renew its allegiance with House Targaryen, we'll kneel before the true king and queen and them alone." Malora said.

"King?" he asked shaking his head, what king was his mad maid of a sister speaking of.

"Jon Snow, he and Queen Daenerys are already wed. House Targaryen will rule these lands and we'll play our part in seeing that it's done, in seeing the wrongs righted." Malora said.

"You wish to place a bastard king on the throne?" he said shocked that his father who'd ever been pious and faithful would ever support a bastard.

"Jon Snow is far more than a bastard, far more my son. Gather the lords in the Great Hall tonight, Malora and I will address them there." his father said before turning from him.

"Father, please. You cannot." he said shaking his head in disbelief as his father turned to glare at him.

"I am still you liege as well as your father, now go gather the lords." his father said before he then turned back to speak to Malora once more.

Despite speaking to his brothers, his wife, and even the stewards of the Hightower itself, Baelor could get no one to agree to his suggestion that his father and sister needed to be locked up and kept under guard. So as he sat at the High Table that night and looked out on the gathered lords of the Reach, he felt his trepidation build. It did so right up until the time his father and sister walked into the Great Hall, then he felt nothing but shock and amazement. Both of them looked so much like themselves or how they'd looked once and had not in some time. In his father's case, his hair and beard had been trimmed and he looked just as he had a year or so earlier. Malora he'd not seen his sister look that way far longer than that.

"My Lords and Ladies, I believe most of you know my sons and daughters, for those who don't recognize the lady beside me, she's my eldest daughter Malora." his father said as they took their seats.

He looked out as lords and ladies whispered feverishly to each other and did everything but point at his father and sister. If his father's aim had been to throw people then he'd managed it completely and yet Baelor felt it was something else his father was aiming for, he only wished he knew what it was. As the hum around the Great Hall began to die down, he looked to Garth and Gunthor and to Humfrey. His brother's looking just as stunned as he was by the transformation in both his father and sister.

"To business then." his father said and at once the questions and statements began to ring out.

Some saying they needed to stay loyal to the crown, others who were closer to the Tyrell's demanding vengeance and justice while others suggesting they sit back and do nothing. Baelor watched as his father and sister almost took note of who was saying what before looking at each other and nodding, his father then rising to his feet.

"My lords, My ladies, many years ago I had the incredible pleasure of meeting a young girl, a girl who was smart, charming, who'd one day grow to be a beauty that tales would be told throughout the realm about. A girl who was born to be a queen and who would have been the greatest queen that we'd have seen in an age.

Two years ago that crazed bitch who sits the throne saw to that girl's death, to hers, to her brother's and to her father's, she saw them all burned to death in the Great Sept of Baelor. In a place where my son's name is taken from they killed that girl and most of her family.

They killed my granddaughter, Margaery of House Tyrell." his father said his voice loud and Baelor saw a tear run down his face, the first he'd ever seen him shed for Margaery, and yet he felt it was not truly the first his father had cried over his granddaughter.

"What would you have us do my lord? March on King's Landing and see the Lioness and the Pirate brought to heel?" Ser Jon asked and Baelor could hear the hope he spoke with, his wife who was sitting by his side looking most keen to see her niece, nephew, brother and mother avenged.

"Would that we could, but the Reach alone cannot take down a crazed queen and her rabid dogs. We of all regions hold our loyalties true, we swore oaths to the Fat Stag at the end of a blade but we swore our oaths to the dragons willingly. Daenerys Targaryen is Prince Rhaegar's sister, it's to her and her new husband that we must bend the knee, and to them we'll add our might." his father said.

"She burned Tarly."

"She's her father's daughter."

"A bastard king".

The voices once again grew loud and this time it was his sister that rose, her voice ringing out across the Great Hall when she did so.

"Jon Snow is no bastard, though his truth is not mine to tell. As for Randyll Tarly, who did he ride with? Whose side was he marching by? Did he not sack Highgarden? Did he not turn on his liege because the Lannisters asked him to? Think about that my lords, the Lannisters? The Rains of Castamere, the Red Wedding, the Sept of Baelor. Think on that before you deify Randyll Tarly as some great and true man. Ser Hyle Hunt, please step forward."

Baelor watched as an older knight moved forward and as the room hushed, Malora looking, no, staring at the man and almost staring right through him as she did so.

"Tell them, Ser." Malora said simply and Baelor listened as keenly as everyone else did as the man began to speak.

"It's true, Queen Daenerys burned Lord Tarly and Lord Dickon too. But only after they refused to kneel. She offered them to bend the knee and they refused, offered to send them to Wall, and Lord Tarly told her that she was not his queen. She offered the rest of us the same terms, kneel, join her army or be free to march back to our homes, even after what we'd done we were offered that." Ser Hyle said his shame clear.

"Would the Mad King have offered such terms? Do any of you truly remember what Aerys was like? For if you do then you'll need not me to answer that question. We are men and women of the Reach, My Lords, and Ladies, we knelt to the dragons and it's to them we owe our allegiance. I say we rise for House Targaryen once more, what say you all?" his father said.

"The Dragons."

"House Targaryen."

"Queen Daenerys."

Baelor looked to see his father and sister sitting there smiling as they looked out on the room and the feast that was held later that night was like none he'd seen in many a year. Malora dancing with more than one heir or knight and his father actually singing along with the minstrels when they played certain tunes. He found he enjoyed himself immensely and was singing along himself when his father motioned to the doors and got up from his seat. Baelor following the unsaid signal and making his way to the same doors a few moments later. He found his father standing on the balcony looking out on Oldtown and he turned to him once he heard his footsteps.

"It went well in their father, better than expected." he said and his father nodded.

"Aye, it did. I have something I need you to do." his father said.

"Anything."

"I need you to sail to King's Landing, once there I wish you spend some time in Chataya's and wait for a visitor there."

"The brothel? Father I don't…"

"I know, it's not that you'll be there for, I need you to wait and speak to the man who'll meet you there soon." his father said.

"Man?"

"The Spider." his father said and Baleor dry swallowed, he was in the great game now for sure.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Euron.**

For a great beauty, she was a terrible lay. Whether she didn't put this much effort in with everybody or just him he couldn't be certain but if this was the only cunt that Jaime Lannister had known, then the Kingslayer had missed out greatly. Still, as he pumped his seed deep inside her, he took his satisfaction in the fact that she'd finally agreed to lay with him at all. Euron had been starting to believe that she guarded her cunt like the Iron Bank did their gold.

He rolled off of her and watched as she inevitably reached for the bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. That she didn't offer him one was again something he'd expected, as Cersei seemed to care about Cersei and only Cersei to his eyes. Not that he minded that, he cared very little about what she cared for and she was only ever a means to an end for him. He looked at her slim neck and wondered how long it would take to choke the life out of her, feeling his cock harden as he wondered if he could spend before she passed. It was a game he liked to play with those he'd tired of, not yet finding one he'd spent into while she still drew breath.

' _That one I'll name my rock wife' he thought with a smirk._

Euron grabbed his own bottle of wine, seeing the scrunching of her nose and the disgusted look Cersei gave him when he drank from it and not the glass she'd left on the table. Again it bothered him not, only making him chuckle when he realized that he'd end up like Robert Baratheon were he forced to endure marriage to this woman. No wonder the fat pig drank and ate and whored so much, it was probably the one way he could manage to get through the days and nights of wedded bliss.

"Do you trust Strickland?" she asked as she refilled her glass.

"As much as I trust any man." he said and almost sighed when she seemed relieved by his answer, that wasn't how he'd meant it.

"When the Dragon Bitch comes south I want us ready for her, I'm going to enjoy taking her head." Cersei said and he felt her squeeze her thighs together, his eyebrow-raising as he saw her nipples begin to harden.

He would enjoy taking the Dragonqueen too he thought, though it was far more than just her head he wished to take. The woman was an absolute beauty and seeing her straddle that dragon allowed for some interesting thoughts, more than interesting as he felt himself being to harden once more. Looking to his left he saw that Cersei had her eyes closed and her legs crossed as she lay back and squeezed them even tighter together. Euron wondering if perhaps there was a way to remove the ice from between her legs after all.

"Taking her head is far too quick, piece by piece would be so much better would it not? He said and saw her eyes snap open.

"But which pieces?" she asked her voice huskier than it had ever been in his presence.

He moved from the bed and saw the way her eyes widened when she saw his hardened cock. Moving to the end of the bed he grabbed the covers and pulled them to one side, seeing just how tightly she was squeezing her legs together and the way her nostrils flared as he exposed her nakedness. Euron reached down and took her foot in his hand and brought it to his mouth before he took one of her toes between his teeth and bit down gently.

"Her toes one by one." he said biting each of them in turn and seeing the way Cersei's chest rose as she took a deep breath.

He kissed up to her ankles before he wrapped his hand around her foot and looked into her eyes.

"Her foot from the ankle down." he said and then Cersei's hand dipped down towards her cunt.

"Her calf." he said biting gently on the skin behind the muscle itself "Her leg from the knee down."

Looking up he saw Cersei dipping her finger into herself, her eyes growing wider when she felt just how wet she truly was. Euron feeling his cock twitch when she took her fingers out and then brought them to her mouth. He felt her stiffen when he kissed her thighs and then he hardened, even more, when he heard her disappointed moan when he moved away and picked up her hand.

"Her fingers one by one." he said kissing and softly biting each before he moved up and kissed her wrist "Her small little hands."

He kissed her arm to the elbow and spoke about removing that and then moved to Cersei's ears, gently biting them and sticking his tongue inside before pulling on them a little harder with his mouth.

"Her ears." he whispered as he kissed down her neck and to her chest.

Each nipple he licked and sucked on for some time, waiting until they were as hard as rocks before taking them between his teeth and pulling them just a little too hard. Though given the moan and the look she gave him, maybe not.

"Her nipples." he said and heard her gasp as she looked into his eyes and licked her lips.

"Fuck me, fuck me now, fuck me hard, fuck me like I was your salt wife." Cersei said and Euron smiled as he did just that.

He took her every way a man could take a woman, in each and every hole and he was far from gentle. Spanking her arse, pulling her hair, biting her neck, he choked her and made her gag and she just looked at him and begged for more. That icy cunt he thought she had was like an inferno against his cock and as he felt her squeeze down on him, he began to wonder if maybe he was being too hasty in his plans for her demise.

By the time he'd spent in her for the last time that night, both of them were exhausted and both of them were satisfied. When he reached for his bottle of wine, he smiled to see her do the same, both of them laying in the bed breathing heavily as they drank from the bottle. Euron finding his dreams to be very different that night than they had once been. No longer was it the Dragonqueen sitting with him on his throne and he wondered if and when the time came for it, who he would choose. A dragon or a lion he knew not which, only that one of them would sit with the Kraken for many years to come.

**Sunspear 305 AC.**

**Ned Dayne.**

He'd arrived home just in time, though it was to bring sad news to Allyria and his aunt had taken it badly. Beric though was not the same man he'd once been and it truly showed the character of the man he had squired so diligently for, that he would not force his aunt or keep to the betrothal that had been made. Ned had given his aunt the letter and knew that he would soon need to field offers for her hand. Though he'd take his time to do so and allow her as much choice in the matter as she wished.

Allyria and her broken betrothal weren't the only issues he'd faced when he'd arrived and some were even more pressing, Gerold, having been one of them. That his cousin coveted Dawn was no world-shattering news and were Starfall not so well run by his aunt and their household then he may have been able to take it. Now though he never would lest he struck him down, something both Allyria and Vorian both warned him about. Not that Ned needed to be told to watch his back around anyone, as it was something he'd learned with the Brotherhood many years before.

Being named Sword of the Morning was far more complicated than just becoming a knight, there was a series of things that needed to be accomplished before you were even deemed just good enough to face the final test. It was something that Gerold had never understood and something that Ned had worried about facing. Yet he had come through all the tests even the final one and the entirety of Starfall had come out to see Allyria name him something hed wished all his life to be. That he'd also practiced using a greatsword for many years only making the transition to Dawn that much easier too. Allowing for him to beat first Gerold when he'd sneered at him and then Ser Daemon when he wished for a match for much different reasons.

That one accepted their loss with grace and the other not, only showing once again why not all men should be knighted. Still, it had garnered him the attention he needed and allowed for him to do the other thing he'd come back for, to see Dorne righted after their turmoil it had gone through. Standing up for the princess had been the right thing to do, he didn't need his aunt to tell him so though he welcomed her advice all the same. Now though he was being asked to join Arianne for a quiet supper and he wondered what her true motivation was. Something he'd find out soon enough he thought as he looked to Ser Daemon before knocking on the door.

"I'll leave you to your meal." Ser Daemon said as the door was opened, Ned looking to see far more of the princess than he'd expected.

"Lord Dayne." Arianne said welcoming him inside.

"My princess." he said with a bow noticing her smile as he did so.

The dress she wore made the very most of her figure, her breasts, legs, and rear all emphasized as she moved to the table. When she sat down the dress seemed to fall from her legs and Ned found himself unable not to stare at the sheer expanse of flesh on display. Composing himself he took a seat when offered and they began to eat, Ned finding himself once again enjoying the food of his homeland. He'd missed it while he'd spent so many years away, first at Blackhaven and then traveling through the Riverlands. Though he did still have fond memories of the times when Anguy would come back carting a deer that he'd managed to find.

"You've been away from home even longer than I, Lord Dayne." Arianne said looking at him over her glass of Dornish sour.

"I have princess, and please call me Ned." he said with a soft nervous smile.

"Only if you call me Arianne." she said and he nodded "Is it true that you served in the Brotherhood, of... I'm sorry the rest escapes me just now."

"Without banners, the Brotherhood without Banners my pr….Arianne." he said at her raised eyebrow glad to see her smile.

"The Brotherhood without Banners, an interesting name." she said looking at him.

"We fought for the smallfolk, and not for any lords." he said and she nodded.

"And while there you met Arya Stark or so I'm told?" she asked and he nodded.

"Only briefly." he said looking at her.

"You have heard of events in the North?" she asked and he shook his head, he'd been far too busy with events in Dorne to consider events elsewhere.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Apparently there is a new King in the North, A man named Jon Snow, Arya Stark's bastard brother I believe." Arianne said filling her glass and his own once more.

Ned smiled at that, his milk brother had done very well for himself, very well indeed if he was named as a king even despite his baseborn status. He frowned though when he thought on it more clearly though, as if they'd named a baseborn as king then that must mean that the trueborn Starks were no more. There was another sister, a Stansa or something or other and Arya of course. Ned had liked the wild young girl and had hoped to tell her about Wylla and his connection to her brother when he'd heard her speaking of him. Only for her time with the Brotherhood to be fleeting.

"Lady Arya?" he asked and Arianne shook her head.

"I'm afraid we've heard little."

He nodded solemnly and looked to see that the princess seemed to wish to ask him something else and then he caught the look in her eye and knew what it was.

"He's my milk brother." he said softly "Jon Snow." he answered when Arianne looked at him questioningly.

"Is that all?" she asked which confused him.

"I'm not sure I follow?".

"Surely you've heard the tales?" Arianne said and he shook his head "About Lord Stark and Lady Ashara and how fond they were of one another." she added.

"He's not my kin, princess." he said firmly using her title to let her know how he truly felt.

"How can you be so certain?"

"Were he so then my father would have ensured he knew of us, that he'd have come visit. If he were the last remaining piece of my aunt, then I, Allyria, Dorne would have known of him." he said positive he was right and remembering how sad his father would get whenever Ashara was brought up.

"He was born in Dorne though?" she asked and he nodded.

"He was, Wylla my wet nurse, nursed him too." he said and Arianne laughed.

"Milk brothers." she said once she'd stopped laughing "It will have to do." she quickly added.

"Arianne?"

"Right now Jon Snow is King In the North and is allied with Daenerys Targaryen, as were my aunt and cousins before the Lannisters saw to their deaths." she said spitting out the last name.

"You wish to make an alliance with Queen Daenerys?" he asked.

"I do, and given your connection to this Jon Snow, I wish you to act as Dorne's representative."

"I've only just returned." he said almost petulantly.

"I know, believe me, Ned, I understand the feelings you have about finally being home, I feel them too. Dorne must come before feelings though, each day that woman sits the throne is a spit in the face for every Dornishman or Woman, Ellaria, Tyene, Obara, and Nymeria, their blood is on Cersei Lannister's hands, hers and Euron Greyjoy's. Dorne cannot face them alone and trust me Ned should Cersei win or should Daenerys not have our aid to stop her from doing so, then Dorne will suffer."

He looked at her and could see that she meant every word she was saying, each of them was the truth, and given that the Iron Born had the largest fleet in Westeros, soon they'd be knocking on Dorne's door. Yet he had no wish for travel, no desire to leave Dorne ever again, and had he his way then he never would. Today though was not a day when he would get his way and so he looked down at the table and picked up his glass before draining it.

"I'll leave as soon a ship can be readied. My aunt, I'd ask you to allow her to stay here for a little while longer." he said.

"Of course, thank you for this Ned, for this and for the words you spoke in the Great Hall. It is good that Dorne once again has the Sword of the Morning to call upon." Arianne said.

Two days later he said his goodbyes to his aunt and with almost fifty men, some from his own house and more from the Princesse's. Also with his cousin who'd somehow managed to wrangle his way onto this mission, they set sail from Sunspear. Ned looking forward to his first trip to the North and wondering if it was really as cold as he'd heard.

**The North 305 AC.**

**Dany.**

They had flown for most of the day without finding any sign of the army of the dead which made her feel very relieved. That they were still some distance from Winterfell gave them more time to prepare and kept the fight from them for a little longer. Not that she was scared about the fight itself, more she worried knowing that no matter how they prepared or how lucky they were, they would lose people they cared about in this fight. Her people were exactly that to her, hers, they weren't just soldiers or men who fought for her, they were her people, her family.

She knew them all, as hard as that may be for some to believe. To her unsullied, she was their queen, to her Dothraki their Khaleesi, and to the others who'd come with her, she was their Mhysa. Dany had spent time with them all, she regularly rotated her guards so she could speak to each unsullied that she could. With the Dothraki, she had visited the camps often, drank with them, spoken to them, and she regularly rode with them. Aegon did the same with the Free Folk and with the Northmen, spending time sparring or putting them through their paces. He would speak to them about their families or drink with them when he was not with her.

It was something that Ser Davos had commented on, how alike they both were in that respect and how different they were from those who'd ruled Westeros or from most of the lords he'd known. The downside to being that way was that you thought of them as your people and it meant their losses hurt you that much more. Sitting by the fire Aegon had set up, Dany felt both the warmth from it and the cold from the thoughts of losing those she cared for. None hitting her more so than the man who was roasting the rabbits in front of her.

"It's ready." Aegon said and she offered him the warmest smile she could manage.

"Dany?" he asked and this time her smile was much warmer, just knowing that he could see or feel when something was wrong with her warmed her heart.

"Good, I'm starved." she said as she took the rabbit from him and began to eat it, not wishing to share her thoughts just now.

After eating the rabbit she felt a little better, soon feeling more so when Aegon laid out their blankets and they laid down to sleep. Though they didn't make love that night, something which was a rarity since they'd wed, she welcomed the feel of his arms around her and the soft kisses he gave her before she tried to fall to sleep. The knowledge that she was not alone and would never be so again was something that had come upon her quite quickly. Each day since they'd been wed and more so since she'd found she was with child it had taken root in her head that she had and would always have a true family now. A husband and a child, for her that was greater than any crown and yet her husband had sworn to her that she'd have that also.

She snuggled against him and drifted off to sleep, her mind clear and free of the thoughts that had once been her usual bedtime companion. Even when she'd shared her bed with Daario or when she'd asked her handmaidens to sleep beside her, Dany had always felt alone in the world. The knowledge that she was the last of her house had always been something that she could never come to terms with. Now with Aegon, with their child, she knew she was not and so she slept as peacefully as she had since they'd wed and she found out that her dreams were far happier also. The future she dreamed of one that she wished for more than anything in the world.

"You didn't wake me?" she said the next morning as she watched Aegon cook the fish.

"My wife seemed tired and in need of her rest and there was no need, besides I'd not deny myself the pleasure." Aegon said with a warm smile.

"Pleasure?" she asked.

"Of watching you sleep." he said and she smirked as she sat up "Though you should know that your nose scrunches up and you bite your lip when you snore." Aegon added, Dany glaring at him playfully.

"I do not snore." she said and then chuckled when he answered.

"The queen snores, it is known." Aegon said doing a passable impression of one of the Dothraki women.

She got up and moved to walk away, Aegon looking at her confused until she told him that she needed to make water. That he then walked with her and stood watch over her surroundings while she went behind a tree, was both embarrassing and understandable given what they were out her to face. Once she was done and he had walked with her to the stream so she could wash, they then made their way back to their fire and she ate the two pieces of fish he'd cooked for her. Her appetite always felt more keenly in the mornings and she was happy to finally be over the worst of the sickness that she sometimes felt.

"We should fly." Aegon said as he put out the fire and she nodded, moving over to kiss him before they took to the sky.

This time they found what they were looking for but Aegon had them flying so high that they couldn't lay down their flames, instead, they flew past the first force and further north. When she saw the storm she looked to her husband and could see that he'd been looking for it too. Aegon having told her that he believed the Night King himself flew within the storm to mask his own movements which had seemed strange to her. If he was in there then his movements were anything but masked she had said, Aegon telling her it wasn't from them he was masking himself, it was Bran.

Once they'd located him and knew he was nowhere near Winterfell, Aegon had them fly further North, all the way to the rear of the army of the dead, and then and only then did he signal to her that they were to begin. This had been what she had been waiting for, the chance to remove some of the threats that faced them. To even or perhaps even better than that, the odds they faced and so she and Drogon began to dive down.

"Dracarys." she said and Drogon unleashed an arc of fire over the dead men beneath them.

Dany looked to see Aegon doing the same thing and then she brought Drogon back up before they dipped low once more. Again and again, they dropped down and let their flames fall upon the dead, hundreds, thousands of them burned beneath them and she could only imagine what the ground looked like. Eventually, she felt Drogon begin to tire and she motioned to Aegon and soon they were flying west, only turning to the north once they'd flown some distance. After scouting the lands beneath them to make sure they were alone, they landed and the dragons flew off to eat before coming back to rest.

The next day they repeated their actions, once again finding the storm and once again taking out those furthest from Winterfell. Just as they did the next day and the day after that, both dragons taking fire from arrows but not once did an ice spear come their way and not once did the Night King and Viserion fly to face them. She asked Aegon about it that night as they ate, why he didn't come to stop them, or to try to.

"He doesn't care about those under him, he's looking for more to raise. Had we not made sure the Mountain Clans or those at the Dreadfort had come or had we left the Umbers where they were, then they'd have been who he'd have added to his ranks." Aegon said.

"But we've taken a large part of his army, surely he'd retaliate?" she said not sure why he'd not done so yet.

"He will, I've no doubt he feels their loss, not in the same way that you or I would but more in the simple loss of the strength they gave him. But he has a goal, a target and unlike any other army, his doesn't have a limited supply of men. For each man of ours that falls, he gains another and he intends for many of our men to fall." Aegon said.

As they lay in each other's arms that night she felt frustrated. They'd not lain together once since they come out here, five days without feeling her husband inside of her, and that he was feeling just as frustrated as she, was no true comfort. The whispers that they would only need to do this for a little longer and would soon be back in their warm bed along with the promises that he'd make it up to her once there, was.

It turned out there was only to be one more day as this time when they lay down their fires the storm came their way. She more than anything wished to face him, to bring him down and to put Viserion to rest. Both Rhaegal and Drogon almost willing her to do so, neither of them happy about their brother's fate. Yet Aegon refused and almost angrily she flew back when he did, only happy that once they reached the front of the forces, Aegon gave the signal to unleash all they had. Something she had no trouble doing as Drogon made pass after pass over the army beneath them, leaving behind a field of fire as he and Rhaegal laid down wave after wave of fire.

They then flew towards Winterfell, the dragons tired but happy to be going back to their lair, and Dany looking forward to sharing her bed with her husband once more. That they made the trip so quickly gave her pause though and she knew then that the time for war was nearly upon them. After landing she ordered meals brought to the dragons, her children were tired and she'd not have them hunt after the work they'd just done. Dany praising Drogon over and over for what he'd accomplished and listening as her son trilled under her soft words. Looking over she could see that Aegon was doing the very same thing with Rhaegal and once the food was brought they headed for their bed. Dany knowing they'd have questions to answer before they would sleep this night.

"We'll speak to them on the morrow." Aegon said and Dany shook her head.

"They'll need to know now, Aegon." she said determinedly and he nodded allowing her to call the meeting.

It was to be a brief one, she was tired, hungry, and wished to be in her bed. Though she knew she'd not be falling to sleep for some time as she looked to see her husband staring at her with his own hunger clear. Ser Jaime, Lady Maege and Lord Reed, Lord Beric, Tormund, Qhono, Grey Worm, Ser Jorah, Lord Royce, and Arya Stark, an odd war council but their own, all soon stood in the solar that had belonged to Ned Stark. Dany looking to Aegon who nodded to her and bid her tell them all that she wished.

"For five days we laid down fire upon the dead, there are many less of them today than there were when we set out." Dany said to relieved nods and looks.

"How far, your grace?" Ser Jaime asked.

"Two days at most. One to be certain, but after the morrow, they'll be here and so that's the last day we have where we're not to be on full alert, where we're not to be fully prepared. Are things here ready?" she asked.

"Mostly, your grace, we can do more on the morrow, one day more will help." Lord Reed said.

"Then we'll speak on the morrow and go over our battle plans, her grace and I will take to our beds, as much as I love the North. I don't welcome sleeping in the cold as much as I did when I was a boy." Aegon said to laughs.

"I bloody knew a crown would make you soft, king crow." Tormund said to more laughs as they all began to move from the room.

They made their way to their own room and Dany was glad to see the fire was lit and the meals already waiting for them, the hot stew was most welcome and she sat down to eat it by the fire. After she had finished, she looked to her husband seeing the way he was looking back at her and feeling that tingle between her legs. Feeling the sheer relief of knowing that tonight she would find her release.

"Are we ready for them Aegon, for him?" she asked.

"We will be my love. The Night King will fall, his army will fall, and then the woman who dares call herself queen and the Kraken who sits by her side will fall too. They'll all fall while we rise, you, me and our babe, our House Dany, our family." he said as she leaned into him.

"Our family." she said before she brought her lips to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Sansa plots and Tyrion ponders a dangerous course of action while in Winterfell those who are about to fight spend a last night of peace together and spend time with old and new friends.


	10. On the Eve of Destruction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa makes a move and Tyrion plots, while a new player arrives in Westeteros and in Winterfell people spend the night before the battle contemplating the past and the future.

**The Neck 305 AC.**

**Missandei.**

She helped keep the caravan moving, the sheer mass of people that made it up not allowing for speed, and yet still people fell behind. She, Ser Davos, and Ghost along with Lord Wyman's men, her own unsullied escort, and the Dothraki that her queen had insisted ride with them were all doing their best to make sure there were no stragglers. It was a constant task and a tiring one, Missandei not used to riding a horse in these conditions and almost falling more than once.

Still, they'd made relatively decent time and the weather had improved some the further south they had gone and Missandei had eaten far better than most on the journey. Her protector being more than simply that as each night they settled down and made camp, Ghost would go hunt and bring back food for her to eat. A rabbit, a bird, even a small deer, the wolf had almost taken it upon himself to make sure she was fed and fed well. That said wolf also acted as her most loyal guard, her guide, and at night her blanket, only making Missandei even more thankful that Jon Snow had sent him with her.

Missandei was under no illusions that it was her safety that he cared about, oh she knew he did and that he wished for nothing more than she was unharmed. She knew though he did so not because of her but because of her queen and her queen's feelings for her. Daenerys wished her safe and protected and so the man her queen loved would see her safe and protected it was as simple as that. Not that much was simple with Jon Snow as she'd found out from her talks with her queen.

" _He is my nephew." Daenerys said._

" _You are sure, your grace?"  
_

" _I'm sure, he's proved it to me, he has papers and documents which make it clear and Rhaegal allows him to ride him, as he would no other."_

" _It worries you?" she asked noticing her queen's frown._

" _It could place me in danger." Daenerys said._

" _From Jon Snow?" she asked shocked having seen how the man looked and acted with her queen._

"No not f _rom Jon, from others." Daenerys said._

" _You wish me to keep it to myself?" she asked and her queen nodded._

"Tell no one o _ther than Grey Worm." Daenerys said with a smile which she had returned._

After she'd told her the truth it had allowed for her queen to confide even more fully in her about Jon Snow, Aegon Targaryen as he would one day be known. How they feared that his sister was working against them, something that didn't surprise her as the woman had been disrespectful to her queen ever since they'd arrived. So much so that more than one Dothraki had threatened to show her what happens when you disrespect a Khaleesi. Missandei talking them down despite how much the image of Sansa Stark being dragged behind a horse for miles amused her.

Her queen had told her that she didn't trust Tyrion Lannister either which again was no surprise, the half-man thought himself far too clever and had not shown to her at least, any sign that he was. His mistakes in Meereen had almost cost her queen the city, his mistakes since they'd arrived in Westeros had cost her far more. Missandei found his plans to be overly complex and based on far too many assumptions and she had told Grey Worm more than once to speak up to their queen about them. She smiled thinking of her love before she felt the worry come over her once more about what he was about to face.

"Stop it Ghost." she said as the wolf leaned close into her as they rode down the Kingsroad.

It was yet another thing she'd noticed about the white wolf, it seemed almost to know what you were feeling. At night when she snuggled against it and when her tears came it would almost wrap itself around her as if it was trying to comfort her. When she was feeling sad it would lean into her as if to say it was there for her, just as it was doing now and despite her worry for her love, it brought a smile to her face, one that was soon noticed by Ser Davos.

"A sight to warm even my old bones." the old knight said riding towards her.

"Well it is getting warmer is it not?" she japed the smile still on her face.

"Aye it is Missandei of Naath, though I doubt you've felt warm since you've arrived here." he said with a chuckle, and yet he as usual wore a sad look on his face also.

"Even compared to Dragonstone this is cold, Ser Davos. I find I miss the sun." she said and looked at him as he stared at her.

"Do you intend to go back to it?" he asked curiously as they now rode side by side.

"I will go where my queen goes." she said firmly.

"You have no wish to return home?" he asked and she shook her head.

"There is nothing for me there, Ser Davos, my family was taken as I was and I was but a child when they did so. I was alone until my queen came and I've not been alone since." she said and saw him smile softly.

"Especially not with that one near you." he said pointing to Ghost and making her laugh a little.

They rode on for a few more miles before she felt the chill which usually came before the night fell, Missandei glad when Lord Wyman gave the order to set up camp for the night. It was as she sat around the fire that the news came to them that Sansa Stark and some men had ridden off ahead of them, Missandei looking to Ser Davos who seemed worried. Her eyes went to where Tyrion sat and saw that he was not, there was no surprise in his eyes either and other than the hateful glares he shot Ser Davos's way, his expression never changed as the news was relayed.

That her queen had removed his pin and appointed Ser Davos in his stead was a good thing as far as Missandei was concerned. The older knight's loyalty may be to his king first and foremost, but his king was loyal to her queen which was all that mattered. So she waited until Tyrion had turned in for the night and she then sat down beside the older knight, telling him what she had felt regarding Tyrion's reaction and finding that Ser Davos had noticed it too.

"Jon asked me to keep an eye on them both, he no doubt knows about Sansa's departure already." Davos said confusing her "The wolf." he said a moment later pointing to Ghost.

"Do you think they mean them harm?" she asked not needing to say whom she spoke of.

"If they do then they'll have to go through me first." Ser Davos said and stood up, bidding her a good night as he then went to his bed.

She didn't wait too long after he'd gone to head to her own bed, her protector following her all the way and then laying down beside her as she fell to sleep. His warmth and comfort welcome but a poor comparison for who she wished to be laying beside. Missandei finding herself praying that he and her queen and to her surprise Jon Snow, would be safe in the battle to come and hoping that she'd seem them all soon.

**The Neck 305 AC.**

**Sansa.**

They'd made her leave her home, after everything she'd done to get it back they'd made her leave and not even given her the option to stay. For all intents and purposes, she'd been exiled and sent away and it grated on her. Her bastard brother and a foreign whore now both walked around it like they were Lord and Lady of Winterfell and it angered her. All the thoughts she'd had to see Jon settled, to see him given more than his station deserved were now gone for good and in their place were thoughts of seeing him and the Dragonbitch brought low.

It was why she'd ridden so hard and left the people behind even though she knew by doing so she was traveling a dangerous road. She had no choice though, the power she had thought she'd gained in the North was all but gone and it wouldn't return until she had enough power behind her to take it for herself. To do that she needed the Vale and the remainder of their knights. The force that Littlefinger had brought to bear for her was just an expeditionary one, Lord Yohn having explained what that meant as Sansa hadn't understood. What she did know was that out of the 20,000 Knights of the Vale, Yohn had a little over 2,000 men with him in the North.

It left the Vale with one of the largest military forces in Westeros, a force that could remain strong while all around it others grew weak. Sansa didn't possess a military mind, her forte was politics and understanding people's motivations. She did though know enough to realize that Jon and the Dragonbitch's forces would suffer great losses against the army of the dead. What remained to them would then both suffer and inflict loss on Cersei and the Iron Born, making the 18,000 Knights of the Vale potentially the largest undamaged force in Westeros. Should she then agree to a match with House Redwyne she'd soon have a fleet to call upon too.

"We'll rest here my lady." one of the knights that Yohn had given her as an escort said and Sansa felt relieved to finally climb out of the saddle.

The fire was quickly lit and she looked to Theon who was doing his best to fix up her tent for the night. Sansa was happy for the company and having someone she knew was loyal to her first and foremost by her side. She'd not let him in on her plans, only saying that she feared for her life under the Dragonqueen's rule and that they'd taken everything from her. True she had played up their roles in her downfall while limiting her own fault in it and had enjoyed watching the anger that grew in his eyes as she told her tale. But she was doing what she was for the right reasons, the realm would suffer under Daenerys Targaryen as the woman was no doubt as mad as her father or would soon be.

As for Jon, he was not fit to be a king, her time spent with him had shown that clearly and the Lords of Westeros would never accept a bastard as a consort either. When the war with the dead was done, when Cersei was deposed, a grand council could be called. There both Jon and Daenerys would find out the truth about Westeros for themselves, should they both or either still be alive at that stage.

"My lady." one of the men said handing her the plate and she ate the warmed meat and vegetables and tried not to think what poor fare it was.

"How much further to Moat Cailin?" she asked the knight that Lord Yohn had put in command.

"We should arrive tomorrow or the next day, Lady Sansa." the man replied as Sansa saw Theon come over and grab some food before he sat down close but not too close beside her.

"And the Vale?"

"A week, maybe two if we ride at this pace."

"Is it true that Lord Robert and the household of the Eyrie are residing at the Gates of the Moon?" Sansa asked, remembering what Littlefinger said about winters in the Vale.

"It is my Lady, they had already moved there before we left for the North."

She was glad to hear it, the idea of having to traipse all the way to the Eyrie in winter, not one she looked forward to. It had been uncomfortable enough to do so during summer, the rocky mountain pass almost causing her to lose her footing more than once and she'd found to her horror walking was the only way to get there. A small part of her had thought the Eyrie to be the perfect place to plan on how to bring down the Dragonbitch. Until she remembered that it hadn't stood against the dragons the last time they'd flown and so would not do so this time either.

No, if the dragons lived then she was in far more trouble than ever and the forces she gathered would turn out to be irrelevant. So she hoped that Tyrion was speaking the truth when he said that he had a plan to deal with them. Cersei would have something up her sleeve regarding them and this so-called Night King and his Army of the Dead may see to their deaths long before she'd ever have to worry about them. With them gone then the next war would be fought on far a more even playing field and if she had her way, in her arena.

"I'm turning in for the night, Ser Daveth, Theon." she said nodding to the knight and placing a comforting hand on Theon's shoulder before she walked alone to her tent.

Once inside she began to undress, trying not to let her fingers touch the marks she still bore on her back and sides. Each one of them was a reminder of what happened when she let others choose her fate. Each of them a reason why she'd never allow anyone else to decide for her or to have control over her anymore. Her father, Joffrey, Littlefinger, Ramsay, Jon, and Robb all of them had either decided her present or ruined her future and while the levels of blame were far different for each of them, blame them all she did.

She'd have been the queen of Westeros if her father hadn't stuck to his precious honor, a married woman and worthy queen had not Joffrey been a rabid dog. She'd be unmarked and unblemished and still a maiden true if not for Littlefinger and Ramsay Snow and as for her brothers, both of them had stolen crowns from her. One from beyond the grave and it still hurt to know that Robb felt more for the shame of her house than he did for his own blood. The words of the will still caused her pain every time she thought about them.

Jon could have been sweet, he could have been true, and were he her father's son as everyone claimed him to be then she'd love him still. But he was not, he was as far from Ned Stark as almost any man could be and was far truer to what her mother thought of him than what Sansa had or others did. Together with a sister who she had always known never cared for her and a brother who was beyond understanding, they'd abandoned her and left her alone. Along with ungrateful Northerners and a foreign whore, they'd taken what was rightfully hers and left her with nothing. She would see them all brought low and would regain her rightful place, she was born to be a queen, and a queen she would be.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

He called them all to meet in the crypts and go over their final plans, the real ones and not the ones he'd present later on that night. As much as he wished to do this elsewhere and to not stand in front of his statue when he did so, he knew the symbolism was important too. Dany stood beside him and she held his hand in her own and Aegon welcomed the comfort it brought him, as he did having Jaime Lannister there alongside them too.

As the others started to make their way towards them, Aegon looked to the knight and wondered what was going through his mind. Had they managed to truly gain his loyalty or was it just as it had been before and simply a temporary alliance. It felt different to him and yet there was still the matter of his family and the bond he shared with them to navigate. His brother would lose his head by the end of this, it was inevitable he felt and as for his sister, Aegon could only imagine the complicated relationship Jaime had with his twin.

But the differences were stark too, Jaime seemed to have had a weight lifted off his shoulders, an air of something that surrounded him now that Aegon was sure hadn't been there before. Not that he remembered seeing much of Jaime other than remembering his betrayal of Daenerys at the end. Still, it was a strange thing feeling as if you knew something and yet weren't sure how you knew it. As if you've lived a life that you had not and had not just seen it take place in a vision. It was something that at times confused him and yet that he relied upon to almost guide his actions, something he needed to understand and yet could not. Each time he gave it thought he'd find himself distracted, just as he was to be once again.

"Your grace." Jaime said as the others arrived, Aegon having been there but also elsewhere as he'd found that sometimes he was lately.

"Lord Reed, Lady Mormont." he said while Dany welcomed Qhono, Grey Worm, and Ser Jorah.

"Your grace." Lord Reed said looking at him and nodding, a knowing look on the man's face which discomfited him even more.

Soon enough all who had been invited were there, Tormund standing with the Wull and Norrey, Galbart Glover with Maege, Lyanna, and Ser Jorah, and Lord Royce next to Qhono and Lord Reed. Aegon moved to stand in front of the statue so he didn't need to look at his face. His eyes were drawn as always to the one further down, something that Lord Reed noticed yet again.

"The fight is almost upon us my lords, we have but one more night and I'd have us spend it with those we wish to." he said looking at each of them and seeing them nod, while at the same time he reached down and gave Dany's hand a squeeze.

"The preparations are done, your grace, the men are ready." Ser Jaime said.

"Aye, your grace, the keep will hold." Maege added.

"Qhono, Lord Royce?" he asked.

"We'll be set up and await the signal, your grace." Lord Royce said.

"We will ride, Khal, for our Khaleesi we will ride and win them both a great victory." Qhono said.

"We'll stand behind the cockless men, King Crow, see our strength added to their own." Tormund said and he saw the Wull and the Norrey nod.

"The dragon's your grace?" Lord Reed asked.

"Will support the forces on the ground and engage the Night King and Viserion when they come." Aegon said.

"We're sure he'll come? He won't' just pass us by and go after our families?" Galbart asked his worry clear.

"He'll come. There's something here he wants and it's the reason that I've asked you to meet us here. In a few hours we'll hold another meeting and the plans I put forward I need you all to agree with and then to forget were ever brought up." he said looking to Dany.

"Your grace?" Maege asked confused.

"Lord Reed, you spoke to your daughter before she left?" he asked.

"I did. It's as you said your grace when she and Lord Brandon were beyond the wall, they met the Three-Eyed Raven and the Children of the Forest and spent their time in a cave beneath a Weirwood Tree." Lord Reed said to loud gasps.

"Tell them what happened next my lord." he said and Howland began to speak.

Aegon listened as the lord told of Summer's death, of Hodor's fall and the deaths of the children and the Three-Eyed Raven, of how his brother had been marked and the magic that had once protected them was then able to be bypassed. Though he didn't speak on the Wall it mattered not, as Aegon had begun to believe that the Night King could only breakthrough its magic because of what Bran had done.

"Magic?" he heard Lord Royce snort.

"What are dragons my lord, if not creatures of magic, Direwolves? You've seen my brother and no doubt my sister spoke often of the things he supposedly can do, what answer do you have for that?" he asked.

"But magic, your grace, actual magic, Dragon existed aye and I know of the Direwolves and of wargs, I may not understand them but these things are known to me. A magical barrier, a mark on an arm…"

"Dead men come our way, my lord, trust me when you look into their blue eyes you'll see that magic exists. But since you doubt it so, perhaps you can explain this?" he said undoing his tunic and nodding he was not upset or reluctant to do so as he looked to his wife.

Some had seen his wounds, Tormund, Dany, Grey Worm, Qhono, Ser Jorah, the Wull, and the Norrey, others had perhaps heard of them. Lord Reed, Maege, Galbart Glover, and Lyanna Mormont all looked his way while Brienne paled and Jaime Lannister looked ready to strike someone down. Aegon let them all look before he tied up his shirt and tunic once more.

"I was killed by my brothers, stabbed to death because I knew what came for us and refused to let a people die. Who brought me back I know not, Lady Melisandre claimed it was the Red God but I've never knelt to him, only to mine own. Why I was brought back I can only imagine was to prepare for the fight to come. I was dead Lord Royce and yet now I live and breathe and find I much prefer it." he said and was glad to hear some laughs as the tension was broken.

"Still think there is no such thing as magic, kneeler?" Tormund said and Aegon saw the Lord of Runestone shake his head.

"My brother and the Night King are linked, he wants him for reasons I know not and so he'll come for him and we'll be waiting for him when he does. How far this link extends I know not, but I know my brother sees things, I fear that the Night King sees what he does when he does and so we keep our true plan from him. From now on we act as if all we say in front of him is known to the Night King." he said to nods.

He sent the others away and was left with Dany and Jaime Lannister, the knight having held back while the others had gone about their day.

"I owe you an apology, your grace." Jaime said looking at him.

"Ser?"

"Many years ago, I made a poor jape at your expense, I thanked you for guarding us against what was beyond the wall." Jaime said his expression one of deep regret.

"You spoke the truth, Ser, had I listened to you then the world would have been a much different place." he said with a smile.

"Your grace?"

"I'm sure it'll be thrilling to serve in such an elite force. And if not... It's only for life. Those were the words you spoke to me, true words Ser, you may have meant them in jest but few men told me the truth of what I was doing and I thank you for it, so no, you owe me no apology." he said and Jaime nodded as he moved to go away before he stopped and looked at him.

"Had I known of you, the truth of you, had I known… I'd have never let you swear your life away, never." Jaime said.

Aegon gave the man his warmest smile as he watched him walk away and then turned to his wife who'd stayed silent the whole time. She'd allowed him to hold the meeting and run it and apart from speaking to her own men, she'd let him take the lead. When he'd told her what he planned to do they'd argued, made up, and argued again but they were united now, one thought, one desire, one outcome they both sought.

"You think him loyal?" she asked as he took her in his arms.

"More so today than yesterday, we'll see how he is tomorrow." he said brushing her hair from her eyes.

"You really think he'll come for Bran?" she asked softly.

"Aye."

"Which will mean he'll come for you." she said worriedly.

"I'm counting on it." he said looking deep into her eyes.

"Aegon…"

"I will see our child born, see them grow, and be joined by brothers and sisters. I will grow old with my wife and find out if silver ever turns to grey." he said holding a strand of her hair in his hands as she smiled softly.

"You'll go grey long before me." she said and he chuckled.

"We'll go grey together." he said kissing her and holding her tightly.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Jaime Lannister.**

As he left the second meeting of the day and smiled as what the king had said seemed to have been confirmed by his brother's own words, Jaime looked to those he walked with. Brienne and Podrick, Lord Beric, Dolorous Edd, Galbart Glover, and Lord Reed, all of whom had been working with him to see to the defenses and who'd he'd grown close enough to over the last few days.

"I say we get seriously fucking drunk." Galbart said to a few laughs.

"Aye, seems as good a plan as any." Lord Reed said.

"Ser Jaime?" Brienne asked and he nodded.

"Let's hope we don't run out of ale, that really would be my luck, the night before facing an army of dead men ending up being the driest one of my pitiful life." Edd said in his own inimitable way and yet Jaime barely heard him, his mind was miles away.

When he'd come here he wasn't sure what to expect or even what the reasons were. He had thought he'd be leading the Lannister army and fighting for the future of Westeros and yet he should have expected she'd do what she'd done. Still, he came and for the entire journey, he wasn't sure why or how he would be received once he got here, though he doubted it would be well. That part at least going somewhat how he'd imagined it would and yet very much not as well.

Brienne standing up for him had been a surprise and he wondered then if it was her that he'd come for. Had he left his sister behind because he had feelings for someone else, or had he come here because he felt he owed her something? He hadn't been able to tell which if either was true and had then thought that he'd come for his brother. Jaime imagining that it was the thoughts of standing by his brother's side and of ensuring that Tyrion was safe, that had made him ride the length of the country and brought him to the biting cold of the North.

But when Tyrion had lost his pin, when he'd complained about how he was treated and how he'd been wronged, Jaime had found himself sure that it wasn't his brother he'd come here for either. He'd listened as Tyrion had made the same complaints he'd always made and he began to wonder just how valid they had ever been. While true his father had never given Tyrion his due, it was also because his father had always found his brother lacking. Something the queen he served now did too it seemed.

So if it had not been Brienne or Tyrion then what had been the driving force to bring him here? Why had he abandoned his sister and all he knew, to go fight and more than likely die alone in the cold and or a people that hated him? He still wasn't sure, but what he did know was that he had not come here for Jon Snow or for Daenerys Targaryen. He'd not come expecting to find Rhaegar's son and then pledging to fight for him and his wife. He'd not come for redemption or at least not in that way and yet be it the gods or someone else's will, he may have just found it.

"Ser Jaime?" Brienne said looking at him oddly.

"Sorry, I find myself perhaps more in need of a drink than I thought." he said covering up that he'd not been listening to them speak.

They walked to one of the smaller halls, Jaime taking a seat by the fire and soon finding himself with a mug in his hand and his eyes looking into the flames. Memories flooded his mind of days long past and each of them taking him further back than he'd ever imagined they would. He'd always thought that if he ever found himself standing on the precipice and if he was ever faced with a fight that he may not win, then his thoughts would have been simple. Blond hair and green eyes, the warmth of her body, and the sound of her moans. At the end, he'd always thought he'd think of her and her alone.

Instead, he saw silver hair and deep purple eyes, a dark-haired girl chasing after a black cat, a crying babe, and a mother lifting him from his crib. He saw Ser Barristan, Ser Jonathor, Prince Lewyn Martell, and Ser Oswell Whent, he saw Ser Gerold, and then he saw the pale blond hair and deep violet eyes of Ser Arthur Dayne. The sound of a harp and the clash of blades, and six shadows standing in front of him and all of them looking him over. Ser Arthur moving forward and Jaime swore he could hear his voice as clearly as if he was there in the room beside him.

" _Seven we were once and you were just as we, but now there is only you who remains. Do what we could not, be what we all once were, and should you fall, then fall only as a true knight." Ser Arthur said._

The empty mug crashed to the ground and Jaime heard the laughs and the japes in the room once more, he got up from his seat to pick it up and caught Brienne's eye. Smiling at her, he walked away to refill his mug, listening as the conversation turned and noticing for the first time that Tormund had joined them without him noticing.

"You're not a knight?" Tormund asked.

"Woman can't be Knights." Brienne replied.

"Why not?" Tormund asked.

"Tradition."

"Fuck Tradition." Tormund said and Jaime smirked as he filled the mug.

What words were spoken next he heard not, his mind instead he thought on what Ser Arthur's voice had said to him as he had looked into the flames. The message may have been for him but the words spoke true of another too. It wasn't him who'd tried to keep his word to Lady Stark, nor he who'd traveled the realm searching for the girls. He didn't bring Sansa Stark safely to her brother at the Wall, nor did he stand up for honor whenever he could.

"Kneel Lady Brienne." he said and heard her try to laugh it off "Any knight can make a knight and there are few that I've ever known more worthy than you. Kneel a Lady and rise a Knight."

He looked on as she nervously rose to her feet, her footsteps slow as she walked towards him and when she reached him he looked at her and nodded. Brienne finally going to one knee as he raised his sword and moved it to her shoulder.

"In the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave. In the Name of the Father, I charge you to be Just. In the Name of the Mother, I charge you to defend the young and innocent. In the Name of the Maiden, I charge you to protect all women."

By the time he was done, there were tears in Brienne's eyes as she looked at him, Jaime knowing that what he had just done was good and true.

"Arise Brienne of Tarth, a Knight of the Seven Kingdoms." he said and somewhere in the back of his head he swore he could hear Ser Arthur's voice speak again.

" _And now there are two." Arthur said.  
_

**The Neck 305 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

Each mile he rode he felt his anger rise, his grip on power faltering which each step the horse took. That he was tired, cold, and hungry was not helping his mood any nor was the fact that Sansa Stark had left without him. Sure she'd told him some of her plans and Tyrion knew that she needed to do what she'd left to do. It didn't mean he enjoyed being left behind though, especially not when he was starting to feel more like the outcast that he'd become.

Looking at Davos wearing his pin and seeming to be as much in charge as Lord Wyman was, only made his mood worse. Tyrion felt embarrassed that he was replaced by anyone, let alone the Onion Knight. A smuggler from Flea Bottom who could barely read was now wearing the pin that was rightfully his and it angered and irked him. As did the fact that he'd been denied the chance to ride in Lord Wyman's sleigh, instead he'd been offered either a horse or a place in one of the carts beside the old and ill.

It was a huge comedown from where he'd been but a few moons earlier, he no longer even had any guards with him whereas before the queen would always insist he was protected. The good thing about it was that it gave him time alone with his thoughts and allowed him to try and make some sort of a plan to right his world. The bad was that so far he'd found that there were very few options that actually did anything to change his own position. Revenge could be had but he wanted much more than that, he wanted his pin back, he wanted favor back. He wanted his queen back and that was a far more difficult proposition.

When they stopped and he sat by the fire to eat his pitiful meal, his mind went in a million directions at once. Ideas coming and going, plots being discarded and plans rejected and each of them frustrating him more and more. As he slept he dreamed of rising high once more and yet even in his dreams, no pathway to that rise was shown to him. Tyrion woke up in the morning only to repeat the previous day's activities and finding himself almost going around in circles.

"Is that the White Knife?" he asked one of the Manderly men who rode by him on the way to the back of the line.

"Aye." the man said and Tyrion felt some relief knowing that they'd not be far from White Harbor and that soon he'd be laying in a warm bed and perhaps could think more clearly.

It turned out to be false hope, as rather than turn from the Kingsroad they rode further south along it, past Castle Cerwyn and ever closer to the Neck and he began to realize that they weren't heading to White Harbor at all. Upon reaching the Moat this became even clearer and he felt his anger rise once more. He'd been lied to, played, and made a fool of once more. Who? The Queen? The Northmen? Sansa Stark? The names coming and going from his head as he looked to Ser Davos Seaworth and Missandei and he saw they had known all along. No, this was Snow, this had to be Snow's plans and for a brief moment, he began to panic.

Did he know? Did he know that he planned to betray them? That he intended to see them suffer loss so that he could rise once more? He took a deep breath and relaxed, he didn't know, he couldn't, and if he did then Tyrion would already be a head shorter. The queen had only taken his pin, even as she'd warned him what could happen but she'd not closed the door completely and had Jon Snow known then he knew that she would have.

"Are you well?" he heard one of the Manderly men ask and he nodded his head as he began to calm down.

"I'm good, tired, and confused though as I thought we were going to White Harbor."

"Aye, me too." the man grumbled.

"You weren't aware we were coming here?" he asked and the man shook his head.

"The Lord just kept telling us to march the Kingsroad, I thought we'd have pulled off at some point." the man said.

"Are we marching further?" he asked.

"Aye." the man said as he walked away.

Further south could only mean they were heading deeper into the Neck itself which brought him close to the Riverlands. Had he his own men with him, loyal men, then he could ride and find a keep where to put his plans into action, where he could have access to ravens or to men he could pay to do as he willed. With these Northmen he'd not risk approaching them, even were he able to buy their loyalty the chances of being found out were far too great.

No, he needed to bide his time, wait until the time was right, and then do what needed to be done. Cersei would welcome the information and she and Greyjoy would act upon it. The losses would be severe but would not break them and Jon Snow and Ser Davos would face the brunt of the queen's displeasure, not he. He needed to wait and so wait he would and when the time was right he'd strike once more. He'd cost her allies already, what cared he if he cost her some more and a husband in the process.

**Stormlands 305 AC.**

**Edric Storm.**

He looked to Ser Andrew when they saw the shores of the Stormlands come into view for the first time in over four years. Four years, during which he'd gone from a scared young boy who'd found out he was to be burned alive by his uncle, to a strong young man who now led a decent force and was finally ready to take back his home. He'd grown bigger, stronger, Ser Andrew, and Ser Triston both telling him that he looked more and more like his father each day. Other than his clean-shaven face that was, Edric finding that the warmth of Essos not conducive to the wearing of a beard, that and the one he'd tried to grow was pitiful.

"You ready for this?" Ser Andrew said looking to him as he turned to walk away from the front of the ship.

"I was born ready for this, cousin." he said heading to his cabin to make ready to go ashore.

Less than two hours later the ships had docked and his men were disembarking. Almost four thousand in total, it had taken him time, coin, and many battles to bring these men to his side. The Company of the Stag, Lewys the Fishwife had named them in jest and though they held little to the name, the banner they flew did indeed carry a Stag upon it. Edric doing his best to both show his father's sigil of the Black Stag while incorporating his mother's and so he had it on a field of blue flowers rather than the yellow background of his father's house. As he disembarked he saw the banners fly proudly and he walked to the horse that his men held for him.

"We're ready to ride, my lord." Ser Gerold Gower said and Edric quickly mounted his horse.

"Any word from Lord Caspar?" Ser Andrew asked.

"No, but the gates have been closed and his men mount the walls." Ser Triston said.

"We parley?" Edric asked and Andrew nodded.

He looked back on the ships, fifty in total and he knew that soon most would be sailing back to Essos, their work done and their coin fairly earned. Edric and his men would not be joining them, one way or another he had sworn he'd die in the lands of his father, be it today or if he got his way many years from now.

"We ride." he shouted and together with more than a thousand mounted men they began the short ride towards Rain House.

Behind them, another thousand mounted men and their almost two thousand foot along with their three hundred archers would march more slowly. Edric was not expecting a fight here but prepared for one all the same and once they reached the outskirts of Lord Caspar's lands, he sent Ser Gerold and some men to bring his offer to the lord of Rain House. By the time they reached the keep itself, Ser Gerold and his men were riding towards them with Lord Caspar and some of his retainers. Edric relieved to see the smiles on both men's faces.

"Lord Edric, it is you, thank the seven. Ser Andrew, Ser Triston." Lord Caspar said looking to him and then to his knights.

"Lord Caspar, it's good to see you once more." he said warmly, smiling at the older lord.

"You too, Lord Edric."

"It's just Edric, my lord." he said softly.

"No my lord it's not." Caspar said climbing down from his horse, Andrew looking to him and bidding him do likewise.

As he did he looked on as Lord Caspar bent to one knee, as he drew his sword out and held in his hands while the lord looked up to his face.

"I renew my allegiance to House Baratheon and to its lord and heir, Edric Storm." Lord Caspar said and Edric looked to see the beaming smile that appeared on Ser Andrew's face, his cousin having spoken of this moment almost constantly since they'd been forced into exile.

"And I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth and meat and mead at my table, and pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you into dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new. Arise, Lord Caspar."

Once the lord did, Edric, Ser Andrew, Ser Gerold, and Ser Triston were all asked to join him in Rain House as his guests, each of them accepting guest right when it was offered and Edric welcomed the warm bath and the meal they were given that night. Though he found that while he'd missed the food of his homeland while away, now that he was here it was Essosi fare that he found himself longing for. After eating their meal, he refused the drinks that were offered, surprising the Lord until Ser Andrew explained that he'd sworn an oath to forgo drink until his home was his once more. Edric noticing the approving look that Lord Caspar gave him once he heard Andrew speak on this.

"What is the state of the Stormlands, my lord?" he asked as he drank his sweetened water.

"We've been left to our own devices, Lord Edric, like a ship without a rudder we've been drifting and waiting for someone to take charge." Lord Caspar said looking to him.

"Storm's End?" he asked.

"In the hands of some Lannister lickspittle." Lord Caspar said almost spitting as he spoke.

"The rest of the Stormlords?" Ser Andrew asked.

"Will rally to their lord's side."

"What of the Realm?" he asked.

"Where to begin." Lord Caspar sighed as he took a swallow of his wine, Edric sitting eagerly as he awaited the news.

It took a long time to hear it all and by the time he was done, Lord Caspar had drunk three more glasses of wine. Edric listening to each word he spoke with great interest and barely able to believe what he had heard. The tale had everything, war, destruction, a mad queen and a crazed pirate, dragons and a bastard king, and Edric had smiled a little hearing the last part. To hear that House Tyrell had been ended, House Tarly all but and that the mad queen had aligned with Euron Greyjoy and had blown up the Great Sept, was beyond belief.

Hearing about Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons was not, as Edric had spent over four years in Essos and tales of the Mother of Dragons were well known to him. As he stood in his rooms that night with ravens sent to the most loyal Stormlords, and a plan to take his home back clear in his head, he thought of Daenerys Targaryen and wondered if she was as beautiful as they said she was. In truth she was the reason he'd come back and why he'd needed to do so now. Ser Andrew had wished for him to go to her, to offer her his hand, and to then bring the Stormlands to her side but as much as he loved his cousin, in this, he was very wrong. She'd not just blindly accept him, given his name and his father she may very well kill him unless he could offer her something that she had not.

No, he'd take the Stormlands first and then make her the offer of a marriage between her house and his own. Together they'd unite first their claims and then the realm and together they could rule, he'd even settle for being a consort if she was truly as beautiful as they said. As he lay in his bed he thought of Jon Snow, the King in the North, Lord Caspar had said. He'd lose his crown soon enough of that he had no doubt but he'd proved one thing, a bastard could also be a king and soon the realm would have another who wore a crown.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Maege.**

She sat with the men of Bear Island and with Lyanna and with Jorah, all of them reminiscing about their home and how much they'd like to see it again. Maege having not seen it in almost seven years and Jorah even longer than that. Each time she looked at her daughter she saw glimpses of Dacey in the smallest of things that Lyanna did. How she looked around at all who were present and how she was always watchful and wary of the looks she got in return.

Maege had thought about sending her back to Bear Island, of asking her to take some men and leave, she'd even thought of asking her to go with the others as they traveled to the Neck. She knew though she could not, that not only would Lyanna not listen but she'd hate her for asking her to leave. But it worried her, having her here, seeing what she'd seen, and even speaking to Howland hadn't made that worry completely fade away. His words not as comforting as they should have been and the images not leaving her mind.

" _The gods brought us here for a reason Maege, they made us wait for a reason. You heard their words, the promise they made, we have to have faith in them and in the king.." Howland said as they knelt before the Weirwood tree._

" _I placed my faith in the gods before, in a king before and it cost me, my daughter. How am I to know this is any different?" she said looking to him._

" _Jon Snow is a different king and this is a different time. You saw our people fall Maege, not march to safety, you saw Winterfell almost fall, and was it as ready as it is now?"_

" _No." she said._

" _No. Lyanna will live, the North will survive and we will win." Howland said._

Maege heard a cheer run around the room and turned to see Jon Snow walk in, the king without a crown some had come to call him and she chuckled at that. King Robb had worn his always and while Wyman and others had offered to have one made for Jon Snow, he had refused. The crown didn't make the king, the man did, and there was no doubt that Jon Snow was a king to any who knew him. Both he and his queen had a presence about them and though it was different with each of them, it was the same too. An air of something that she couldn't quite put her words to but she something that she knew to be true.

"Lady Mormont, Lady Lyanna. Ser Jorah, my wife wishes to speak to you, she's with Grey Worm speaking to the unsullied." Jon Snow said as he looked to her nephew who nodded as he got up from his seat "May I, my lady?"

"Of course your grace." she said as he took a seat and she smiled as another round of ale was brought to their table.

"I wanted to speak to you both before the battle, I wished to thank you, for all your house has done for me." he said with a warm look on his face as he looked at Lyanna.

"House Mormont has always stood by House Stark, your grace." Lyanna said and she nodded her agreement and approval of her daughter's words.

"They have my lady, I'd not let any man dare say different. There has been never been a more Leal house than yours in any kingdom, not just the North." Jon Snow said.

Maege looked to see the prideful look on Lyanna's face, feeling her own pride rise in her chest at the sincerity of the king's words.

"But I wished to thank you for myself, my lady. For me and not for my house. Your uncle, your brother." he said looking to her "He was my Lord Commander, a guide and a mentor, he was a man I truly respected and one who gave me this." he pointed to Longclaw "Without which I'd have been dead long before I finally fell."

"You wear it well, your grace." she said seeing Lyanna's nod.

"Aye, never has a man held a truer blade and I thank Jeor every day for gifting it to me. But Jeor isn't the only Mormont I am indebted to. You, Lady Lyanna, you more than any other northerner I owe a debt and am thankful for. Were it not for you I'd have given up on the march to Winterfell and I would not be wearing a crown here today.

"You're not wearing a crown, your grace." Lyanna said and Maege swore she'd never seen a man laugh as hard as Jon Snow did just then, Lyanna herself laughing fully which was a rare thing.

"No my lady, but were I then I'd owe it greatly to you. I wished you to know that I was grateful for it, for everything you've done, and I wanted to thank you and to wish you well. I feel most fortunate to have known you my lady and I just wanted you both to know that." Jon Snow said as he rose to his feet, giving them both a slight bow as he walked away.

Maege looked to Lyanna and saw she was turned away from her, the movements of her hands telling her that she was wiping her eyes and when she turned back to face her, Maege saw the water pooling in her daughter's eyes.

"Soppy sod." her daughter said and Maege chuckled as she moved closer to her, feeling her lean in against her as they sat quietly and alone and she swore an oath that no one would harm her child, not gods, not men, not even a giant.

**Howland.**

He sat with Galbart and drank far more than he usually did, glad that Meera had heeded his words and traveled with the rest further south. His daughter's disappointment at what Bran Stark had become only having grown more into anger and sadness since they'd arrived. His own feelings towards the boy were anger only, his son had given his life for this, this thing that he'd become. Unfeeling, uncaring, and unwilling to offer any comfort or worse to offer any help.

Howland had seen it for himself in their meeting, he'd heard the words spoken from the boy's mouth and felt the lack of caring in each of them. Simply stating that he was what the Night King was coming for and that he would certainly come and then he'd listened on as Jon Snow had made plans that would never take place. It had been clear to him that his king was right, they could not trust this thing Bran Stark now was, and so they had to hide their true intent from him. It had been clear and yet it had hurt too, as he realized that his daughter had loved Bran Stark once and that Bran Stark was truly gone.

Looking around the room, he saw Jon Snow speaking with the Mormonts, and then he saw him walk his way. The king had been going from table to table and speaking with each of the Northmen that sat there almost one by one. Offering words of encouragement, comfort, and helping them when their courage faltered, he showed them his own confidence in the outcome of the battle to come. Howland saw him pat some men on their shoulders, laugh with others and speak softly to even more and then he was standing at their table looking down on him and Galbart, asking permission to take a seat beside them.

"Of course your grace, we'd be more than pleased to share a drink with you." he heard Galbart say.

"I thank you, Lord Glover, Lord Reed."

"Your Grace."

He didn't stay too long, just a couple of drinks before Howland saw one of the black brothers walk from the Great Hall, Jon Snow looking at the man as he did so and then bidding them farewell. The words he'd shared with them both were words of victory, words of confidence, he'd told them that they'd see what needed was done. Then came words of the future, and of what was to come, how the North would rebuild, grow strong, and rise once more, how he and the queen would see it done. Howland finding them more comforting than any of the others. He, Jon Snow, Maege, Galbart, all of them were here now to ensure that the North had a future. Their lives, their blood, were all to ensure that their people had a future and with the god's good graces he would see it done.

**Arya.**

She found him working in the forge still, his hammer beating down on steel and Arya looking at him as he worked. The others had either called it a night and gone to bed or were drinking in the Great Hall, a final night of peace and joy before the war to come. Gendry though had stayed to work and Arya had come to watch, or at least that's what she had thought she'd come for. Now that she was here, she wasn't sure what it was that she'd left the Hound and Beric for.

All she knew was that she didn't wish what could be her final night, to be one spent with men such as those, men who'd killed and in Beric's case had been killed. Earlier that night she'd spent her time alone with Jon, her brother telling her how much he loved her and asking her to promise that she'd not risk herself on the morrow. Arya agreeing but only if he did likewise and though both had spoken what the other had wished to hear, both of them knew their words were just that.

She'd felt his arms go around her and had held him just as tightly, letting him wipe away her tears when they'd begun to fall. That his own had come was a surprise and yet not and her fingers had soon brushed them away. They'd spoken on the future, laughed about the past, and tried not to worry too much about the present and in that at least they'd done a decent job. Neither of them had been able to say goodbye and instead had simply said two words to each other.

"Not Today." she said softly as she remembered, though she'd not heard the hammer had stopped falling and was not aware that Gendry was looking her way.

"Arya?" Gendry said catching her by surprise.

She looked at him with his face all dirty from the smoke and with sweat glistening on his arms, and before she could help herself she was in his arms and kissing him deeply.

"Arya?" he said when he moved his lips from hers.

"Shut up you stupid bull." she said smiling as she kissed him again and again.

**Tormund.**

He'd tried and failed once more, the big woman making it clear that she was not to be stolen and Tormund had looked jealously at the golden cunt when she'd done that. That Jaime Lannister had then left them alone gave him another chance he had thought and so he tried once more, only to find that he once again was denied. The big woman walking away with the young lad who followed her everywhere, it inevitably led him to drink and he would have drunk some more, only he had someone else he wished to speak to before the night was done.

So he made his way to the battlements and found Jon Snow standing speaking to one of the crows, the miserable one who never smiled. Tormund waited for his chance and then saw the Dragonqueen was standing nearby looking on and so he quickly moved to her.

"Dragonqueen." he said smiling broadly at her.

"Tormund, I had thought you'd have been drunk by now?" she said with a smirk on her face and he heard a chuckle come from behind him.

"He is drunk, just not fully drunk, yet." Jon Snow said and Tormund moved to him grabbing him and lifting him from his feet.

"I was waiting to see you, King Crow, before I drink my fill." he said with a loud laugh.

"Aye, I wanted to see you too." Jon Snow said as he slapped his back.

He looked on as the Dragonqueen gave them some room and then he stood silently looking at his friend. The words he wished to speak not coming to his mouth and the silence showing that Jon Snow knew not what to say either.

"Thank you, Tormund." Jon said after a while.

"I never thought I'd be friends with a crow, with a kneeler, Jon Snow, never thought I'd ever call such a man a brother." he said reaching out his arm to find it quickly gripped by Jon Snow's own.

"No man has ever had a truer friend, or a truer brother, Tormund. Tomorrow we'll take our swords and shove them right up the Night King's arse, we'll look him in the eye and we'll say, We Do Not Kneel, are you with me?"

"Always, Jon Snow." he said pulling him in and embracing his brother

After a few moments, he turned to the Dragonqueen and did likewise before he turned and nodded to Jon Snow and left them both alone and he walked back down the keep. He hadn't got too far when he heard a voice call his name and he turned to see the She-Bear beckoning him to her room. The slap he got when he smiled at her probably one he had deserved and soon enough he heard the door close behind him.

"I had thought you had no wish to?" he said as she began to undress.

"This isn't the woods Tormund, here people would have talked." she said back looking at him and motioning to his own clothes.

"And now you don't care?" he asked as he began to take off his furs.

"No, we may die on the morrow, so fuck them, but before you do that come over here and fuck your bear." she said and he moved toward the bed.

"I missed you Sheila." he said as she grabbed a hold of his member.

"Aye, I missed you too, my bear in the woods."

**Dany.**

They'd decided to speak to their people separately, Dany leaving Aegon in the keep while she and her guards headed to the Dothraki camp. Her men were doing what they did before a battle, almost, they were drinking but not fucking, the woman having left many days past. She'd spoken to them all and explained why they needed to go and though there were some who argued, more had accepted that the nature of this fight was unlike any they'd ever known.

Their families weren't safe here should they lose, it wasn't another Khal or Khalasar who'd welcome them into their own, it was an army who'd see to their end no matter their age or sex. It had taken some time but men had said goodbye to their women, their children, their old and ill and all had left to go south. The fires still burned and the mare's milk was still drunk, but there was no true celebration and she felt guilty because of it. They followed her and she denied them much, to deny them this too was something she wished she'd not have needed to do.

"Khaleesi." the chant broke out and Qhono stood up with the horn of mare's milk in his hand's holding it out for her to take.

"Qoy Qoyi." she said loudly as she took it from his hand and drank it down quickly.

Again the cheers rang out and she tilted the horn over to show it was empty only making them cheer louder as she did so. Dany waiting until they quietened down before she spoke.

"Qoy Qoyi, tonight we drink and offer up our thanks to the Great Stallion for the victory he will bring us on the morrow. Once again our Khalasar will ride and sweep those before us, just as we did in Meereen, just as we did in Westeros to the men in iron dresses. Tomorrow we will ride, and as you strike down our enemies from the ground, Drogon and I will strike them down from above.

Qoy Qoyi, together we ride, and together we will deliver a victory that will be spoken of for thousands of years." she said hearing the cheers ring out.

"Khaleesi."

"Khaleesi."

She accepted when Qhono gave her another horn and she drank this one down too, touching his shoulder and nodding to him as she turned and headed back to the keep. Dany made her way to Grey Worm and the unsullied and found them in a far different state than the Dothraki had been. They were relaxed but ready and the speech she gave them was simple but true. Asking them to fight and fight well but to not throw away the lives that meant so much to her.

"You too Torgho Nudho. You have a reason to live and someone other than I who wishes to see you unharmed, do not disappoint her or me." she said seeing him nod as he looked at her.

"I, for Missandei of Naath." Grey Worm said handing her a letter and Dany heard the footsteps behind her and turned to see Aegon walking her way.

"Missandei is safe and well, Grey Worm, she and Ghost rest and she prayed for you before she did so." Aegon said reaching them and taking her hand in his own.

"You see this?" Grey Worm asked.

"I see what Ghost sees and she is safe and well, on that you have my word." Aegon said, Dany seeing Grey Worm relax as much as he ever did.

They then spoke some more, Aegon standing back while she spoke softly to a man who'd been forever loyal. Dany remembering her talk with Ser Jorah earlier and telling him just how much he meant to her. Getting him to promise that he'd not throw his life away and would come back to her, just as he had already done. Her bear telling her that he would fight and fight well and promising to be by her side when she took her place on the Iron Throne. Grey Worm was now doing the same and Dany promised that should the worst come to pass that she'd see Missandei got his letter.

She and Aegon then walked the battlements, Aegon saying he wished to speak to the Lord Commander before they took to their bed. Dany holding his hand and then letting it go as he and Edd said their farewells and spoke of things she knew not and a life before she'd arrived into his own. After Tormund had said his own farewells, Dany knew it was time, the two of them walking to their rooms, and neither of them speaking a word. The emotions of what they had said and done and what they would face on the morrow, stealing their voices for now.

Dany wondered what she'd say, what they would say to each other, what words of comfort they could offer and would they be enough. Aegon too seeming to feel exactly how she did and almost searching for the right thing to say and she felt herself tense up when he looked to her and took her in his arms, his eyes starring deep into her own.

"I love you, now and forever, that's all I know and all I care about. I will wade through an army of dead men, I'll put each and every single one of them down, them, the white walkers, the Night King all of them. Any who dare stand in my way to get to you, to be with you, any, I swear it Dany, to you, to our babe, I will burn them all." Aegon said and she looked at him, saw the truth in his eyes.

"No my love, we will burn them all, together." she said.

"Together." he said kissing her and lifting her up and carrying her over to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next The Battle of Winterfell.


	11. Here, I am King.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Winterfell.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

Their plans were made and all they could do was wait, so after a night where he and Dany had almost exhausted themselves, Aegon woke and made his way to his mother's statue. He knelt in front of it and offered up prayers to any who'd listen, his mother, his father, the Old Gods, any, his words simple and true.

"Me and not her, if it must be one of us, then let me fall." he said softly before rising.

When he arrived back at his room, Dany was already dressing, his wife looking annoyed at him for not waking her up, though the kisses they shared soon seemed to win him back her favor. Together they walked to the Great Hall, finding it to be full and bidding people keep their seats while they took their own. The food they would all share today was more than they'd been eating for most of the days leading up to this. Not that they'd starved themselves or anything, more they'd conserved and not truly indulged. Aegon though had stopped that for the night before and for today. What they had to face would require them to do so on full stomachs and for some these would be the final meals they ate, they may as well enjoy them he had decided.

"All is set?" he heard Dany ask Grey Worm who for once was sitting eating with them.

"All is set my queen, we are ready." Grey Worm replied and Aegon watched as Dany placed a hand on the man's shoulder and leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

"You're not drinking King Crow?" Tormund said walking over with a horn of what he was glad to smell was ale.

"Neither are you." he said with a smirk nodding to the horn.

"Drunk but not too drunk, King Crow." Tormund said with a loud laugh.

"The Free Folk? He asked.

"Are ready, For Hardhome." Tormund said raising the Horn.

"Aye, for Hardhome." he said raising his own mug that was filled with water and slamming it against Tormund's own.

He saw that Jaime Lannister was sitting beside and speaking to Brienne, Aegon smiling as he looked at them. Word had reached him of what had happened the night before and he felt that she had deserved it more than most. Around the room he could see the Northern Lords and Lord Beric, he nodded to Edd and looked for Arya though not finding her. It was a little later that he saw his little sister come into the hall with a very sheepish looking Gendry beside her. Aegon was about to go over to speak to her since she'd not come to him, when one of the guards came running inside.

"Riders, Your Grace, from the South."

"Dead Men?" Tormund asked.

"No, they live." the guard replied but Aegon had risen to his feet and was already heading to the door by then.

Jaime, Brienne, and Arya followed behind him as did the Mormont's and Lord Reed, with Dany and Grey Worm not too far behind. Aegon quickly headed to the battlements to see the riders from the best vantage point. He took the stairs two at a time and ignored the worried looks the guards gave him as he passed them. Soon reaching where he could look out and see the riders in the distance. Two things became very clear to him almost right away, the riders were moving quickly and they were not part of the group he'd sent south. Aegon looking to see sigils he couldn't recognize and then turning to run back down to the courtyard and ride out to meet them.

Dany and Arya met him first, his wife and sister had obviously run while the others had moved more slowly and Aegon was happy to see both Jaime and Grey Worm close by his wife's side.

"Who are they?" Dany asked.

"I don't know, they're not ours." he said and saw her look a little worried.

"It's fifty or so men, Dany. If they mean us harm they'll find themselves outmatched." he said relaxing her some.

They made their way to the courtyard and despite his wishes to ride out, he took the advice of Jaime and the Northern Lords and allowed them to send out a party out in his stead. Waiting for the men to return was frustrating and yet welcome too, as it was the first time in god's knew how long that he and others hadn't been thinking of the Army of the Dead and what marched their way. Eventually, the riders and the party they'd sent out to meet them arrived at Winterfell's gates and Aegon had a chance to get a closer look at the men.

He could see they were tanned, not from the North, and perhaps from even further South than he had expected. Were it not for the sigils he'd have named them as Essosi, but as he looked closer he began to recognize some of them. A black adder biting a heel on a field of yellow, three black scorpions on red and the one that excited him, and by the looks of it Jaime Lannister him just as much, a white sword crossed with a falling star on a lilac field.

"House Dayne." he heard Jaime whisper.

Aegon watched as two men dismounted before one moved forward and took a knee in front of him and Dany, though it was the blade on the man's back that took his and everyone else's eye. The young boy in him was keen to see if he was indeed right and that was truly Dawn that the man carried. Looking to the other man, he found that he didn't like how he looked at him and especially Dany, something about his eyes and his look feeling off to him. There was an arrogance about him and the silver hair with its dark streak only added to it. The man on his knees seemed altogether more pleasant, he wore an easy smile on his young face, and his blond hair and blue eyes were both quite striking.

"Your Grace, I am Lord Edric Dayne and I bring greetings from Dorne." Edric said.

"Arise Lord Dayne and be welcomed." Aegon said and the Lord did just as he was bid.

Hearing a gasp from behind him, Aegon looked to see Arya moving forward with Gendry, both of them looking keenly at the boy who himself was looking past them at Lord Beric, wearing an even warmer smile on his face as he did so.

"May I present my cousin, Ser Gerold Dayne." Edric said motioning to the man with the silver streak who hadn't knelt and was now looking at Dany with even greater interest.

"Your grace." Ser Gerold said to her and not to him Aegon noticed.

"You've come at a most inopportune time, Lord Dayne, or perhaps it's actually a most opportune one, we make ready for a battle." he said looking to see if the man knew more than he was letting on.

"We heard, against dead men apparently." Ser Gerold snorted.

"Aye, and they'll be here right soon." he said not looking to the man but at his cousin instead.

"We are here to offer our spears and swords should you have need of them, your grace." Edric said and Aegon nodded before calling for Ser Jorah and Lord Reed to see the men were properly armed. Something which garnered an odd look from both Edric and Ser Gerold.

"We were just breaking our fast, I'm sure you'd welcome some warm food and we can discuss what brings you to the North, my lord." he said looking to Edric.

"We'd welcome the warmth, your grace, the North's cold is not something we're used to." Edric said with yet another smile on his face.

After they'd eaten and warmed up some, Aegon and Dany held a meeting alone with Lord Edric where he told him to call him Ned which raised his interest, and then gave them some background on himself. Aegon was most surprised to find that he'd been Lord Beric's squire and had met both Arya and Gendry while with the Brotherhood without Banners. Despite the urge to see Dawn in all it's glory, he felt the need to inform him of exactly what was coming for them and so began to tell the tale. Watching as Ned both looked disbelieving and worried at the same time before he then began to listen more keenly.

"I cannot deny this sounds most strange, your grace, had I not seen what Thoros was able to do myself then I'd call you a liar and a fool. Though I'd do both in my head and not with my words." Ned said and Aegon found himself chuckling.

"I wish I was both, Ned, truly, and when you see them for yourself, you'll wish it too. But they're coming and will be here by nightfall or early on the morrow. So you won't need to wait for long to see me proved false or true." he said looking to the man.

"As I said, your grace, we're here to offer our assistance, if you can use us then we're more than happy to help."

"Why?" Dany asked.

"Your grace?" Ned asked confused.

"Why come all this way? And why fight in a fight that's not your own?" she said staring intently at Ned Dayne.

"On the second it would seem we have no choice, your grace, the fight is coming, better to die with a sword in your hand than an arrow in you back, not that I have any intention of dying here today." Ned replied with that same easy smile still on his face "As for the first one, the princess would seek an alliance, your grace. She would see Dorne be part of the Seven Kingdoms once more, under your rule."

Aegon looked to Dany who he saw despite how calm and composed she looked was more than happy with this turn of events. Her eyes sparkling with the knowledge that Dorne still saw her as the rightful queen.

"And will Dorne offer up its spears to see my wife crowned?" he asked catching the surprised look that Ned shot him.

"It will your grace, as long as Cersei Lannister is brought down and faces judgment for her crimes, she and the Iron Born she's aligned with, then Dorne is more than happy to call her grace our queen."

"And my husband? Will Dorne call him it's king?" Dany asked curiously.

Aegon looked on as Ned hesitated, something on his mind that he wished to say but he held his tongue on whatever it was for now and instead seemed reluctant to answer.

"A question for tomorrow my love, let's ensure first that we make it through today." he said seeing the relief on Ned's face.

**The Battle of Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Jaime.**

He wished he could be by his king's side or by his queen's but he knew he could not, Jaime's job was to make sure the keep didn't fall and that's what he would do. Besides he had no urge to fly on a dragon and out into whatever it was that Aegon and Daenerys were flying out into. So instead he stood looking out and waiting as the light started to fade and night began to fall. A little earlier Melisandre had arrived and Jaime had watched as Aegon and his sister had both given the woman looks that did not bode well for her future. Only for her to say that she'd come to help and then for her to be taken to the Dothraki at her insistence.

Looking out on the darkness, he began to wonder if they were truly out there. If the army that everyone said was coming was truly was on its way. Aegon seemed certain they were and had sent the Dothraki and the Knights of the Vale to make ready. Beneath them standing in front of the walls and behind the last of their barriers, the unsullied, the Free Folk, and the Mountain clans stood waiting to invite them onto them. Jaime hoping that they would hold and move as the king had told them to do.

There was more than a mile between the walls of Winterfell and the trees that were off in the distance and for the last few days, he'd made sure that as much of that mile as possible was filled with traps. Trenches were filled with spikes tipped with Dragonglass, with oil that could be alighted. Caltrops had been made crudely to slow and perhaps stop some of the dead from reaching them. Every single trick, every tactic he'd ever read about to deal with cavalry charges, infantry marches, or holding a defensive position he'd used and adapted. All he could do now was hope he'd done enough.

"Ser Jaime." he heard Brienne say as she walked his way, Podrick walking beside her.

"Ser Brienne." he said with a nod and saw the brief smile she gave and the much larger one on Podrick's face.

"I'd rather be out there." she said as she took a place beside him.

"No you wouldn't, they have their job to do and we ours, I'd not swap with them." he said truthfully.

"You really think they'll come, Ser Jaime?" Podrick asked nervously.

"The king does." he said simply in response.

**Qhono.**

Behind him were almost 50,000 of his very best men, across the field in the distance and led by Zhowo were the remaining 50,000. When the signal came they would do as they'd been ordered by Khal Ver, Qhono having listened and accepted that his plan was far better than his own. His Khaleesi had chosen a strong man to be her Khal and he was a man that Qhono felt comfortable calling his Khal. He'd proved his strength to him and to others in the things these people called spars. Khal Ver showing his blade to be far truer than his own and to any who dared challenge him.

He'd also shown that his loyalty was to the Khaleesi above all others even going against his own blood to do so, which was as it should be. Khal Ver was Qoy Qohi to the Khaleesi which made him Qot Qohi to him too and so he had listened and accepted his words. They'd keep their Arakhs, but would ride out with long spears called lances and they would ride hard and true.

" _Cut down and move on, do not stop, ride, and only when you're through and out the other side are you turn to ride again." Khal Ver said._

" _This is not the Dothraki way." Qhono replied._

" _Against this enemy, this is the only way, Remember the three thousand. Qhono"_

" _I remember, Khal Ver."_

It was a strange feeling to have a Khal and a Khaleesi who though they wished victory, didn't wish it above all else. Qhono found that it was something that had taken him time to get used to and even more time to understand. Jorah the Andal finally making it clear to him when he brought the Red Witch their way, telling them that she was here to help and would do so once the time was right.

" _Why we need her help, Jorah the Andal?"_

" _You've seen what comes for us, Qhono, imagine what an army of them will look like, what men who are not men and who have no fear will do. Imagine that and tell me you need or accept no help, this woman may not follow the Great Stallion but perhaps she serves him too."_

" _The Khaleesi, The Khal, they wish this?" he asked._

" _They do. Our Khaleesi would see you on the morrow, you and all her Qoy Qohi." Jorah said._

" _Not all will return from the ride this night, Jorah the Andal, not even the Great Stallion could make it so." he said shaking his head._

" _Yet the Khaleesi would see that it was more than less. We have more battles to fight, more days to see and more moons to live, my friend. All who fall, all who are lost bring pain to the Khaleesi's heart, she would see her Qoy Qohi live to ride another day." Jorah said gripping his arm before he rode off._

Qhono looked to the men behind him and then he looked to the sky, he'd bring as many back as he could, and together they'd ride once more.

**Dany.**

They'd gone over their plans, again and again, Dany not agreeing and yet knowing that she'd not change Aegon's mind on this. She wished to be a part of it his plan for the Night King and yet the words he spoke though hurtful were true. No longer was she alone or was her own life the only thing she held in her hands. The life that grew inside her and that she was feeling more and more each day, mattered even more than the life she feared for.

" _Our babe, Dany, you and our babe, no matter what else happens this night, no matter how much it may pain you, I need you to promise me something."_

" _Aegon?" she said shaking her head._

" _Promise me." he said determinedly._

" _What would you ask of me."_

" _If all is lost, then you fly, you go, Dany. You, Drogon, our babe, you fly as far from here as you can, you live, both of you."_

" _Aegon, no."_

" _Promise me." Aegon said determinedly._

She had promised and had sworn she'd do as he bid and yet she was sure she would not, she could not leave him or her people, she would not. They would win or they would lose but it would be together and as she climbed up on Drogon's back she quickly made her own promise. Across from her but too far away for her to touch or feel, she could see he was up on Rhaegal's back already. His passenger was secured in front of him and he too waited to take to the air.

They'd agreed that Dany would see to the forces that attacked them, she'd sweep over the dead and Drogon would lay down his flames, just as he had done so many times already. Aegon would take Rhaegal and fly off and into the storm, his own target was sure to come his way or so he'd told her. Dany knew he was right and cursed him for risking himself so. She felt Drogon begin to stir beneath her and then she looked over to Aegon and saw he was looking her way. Dany trying to picture his expression as she watched Rhaegal take to the sky.

"Sōvegon Drōgon" she said as Drogon followed his brother into the air.

She heard the cheers of those below her as Drogon flew low enough for them to see, Dany looking down and seeing the battle had already begun. Beneath her, she could see dead men pushing against the barriers, the unsullied pushing them back along with the Free Folk and the men of the North, and Dany flew as close to her own men as she dared before Drogon readied to lay the dead to waste.

"Dracarys." she said passing over a large group and seeing them burn, her eyes both on those below and the dragon which now flew further and further away from her.

**Tormund.**

They came and he almost shat himself to see just how many there were. It was different than Hardhome or even being beyond the wall with Jon Snow. Here they were more focused on what was in front of them, the carnage he'd seen them bring to his people seeming far less organized than this. His axe swung as hard as it ever had, the head coming loose as he used his other hand to drive the dagger into another of the dead fuckers.

Arrows flew from high above them, thinning the line they faced but only briefly, Tormund hearing the screams as men were pulled over the barrier and into the army of the dead. Beside him, men fell and the torchbearers soon moved to set them ablaze, their lines both holding steady and yet more and more flames were being lit where the dead men fell. Better that than they rise again Tormund thought as he moved to take his axe to a dead man who had tried to take the Wull's head. The large lord of the mountains giving him a thankful nod as he went right back to ending even more of the dead fuckers in front of him.

The Free Folk and the Northmen fought with a ferocity that was very much different than how the unsullied were fighting. Tormund seeing the cockless men move their spears and use their shields to hold the dead men back. Swift and sharp, the spears moved out and then in, their Dragonglass tips ending dead man after dead man. When he saw the bodies begin to pile up, he moved quickly, shouting to the Wull, The Norrey, and the Middle Liddle to help him out.

"The pile, the pile, we need to knock it over." he shouted and then was forced to do so again when his words went unheard.

"Lead the way, Giantsbane." Big Bucket shouted as finally they moved towards him.

They had to fight to get there, his axe never staying still as he found out that turning sidewards to the dead was a terrible idea. He felt dead fingers try to claw out his eyes, his hair being pulled, and he was grabbed only for the Middle Liddle to take the dead fuck's arms with his own even larger axe. Soon enough they reached the pile and Tormund was relieved they made it in time, all of them moving up against it and some more of their men joining them as they began to push.

Whether it was the sheer mass of dead men behind it forcing it their way or whether they somehow knew his intent he couldn't be sure, but Tormund felt the pile being pushed back towards them.

"More, we need More." he shouted.

It was his people that answered, Tormund looking on as they were led towards him and soon enough there were more of them pushing than those who were pushing back.

"Torches." he called out loudly.

The men ran with them as the pile began to move and was on the verge of falling over. He grabbed one from one of the men and pushed it into the bodies, watching as the flames took hold and as the other torchbearers did the same. The pile now aflame and crashing down on those behind it and Tormund heard the cheers as more of the dead soon began to catch on fire. Looking out he saw the black and red dragon as it laid down more and more flames on the dead that had tried to come their way.

"Show off." he said as he began to swing his axe once more.

**Luthor Boggs.**

Why the fuck had he agreed to this? Was he mad? Did he have a death wish? Was he so keen to die that he was willing to lie in a field that was soon to be full of dead men? He wasn't sure that he hadn't lost his mind and then it hit him. Luthor wasn't here for himself nor did he wish for glory, he was here for her, for them. For his wife and their children and they were all that mattered, not him, not the men with him though he'd fight for them too. Larna, Marl, and Howl, that was who he was fighting for and whether he got to see them again or not, he'd give them the best chance to live that he could.

Together with the other dozen men he laid in wait, the cold ground having stopped bothering him some time ago. Time stretching on and feeling endless had long ago become something he was used to, the smell that had started to come his way, was very much not. Not that he wasn't used to bad smells, living in the Neck near the swamps he and every other Crannogman had smelt their share. This was very much different though, a smell of death that filled up his senses so completely that he could smell nothing else.

He saw them then for the first time and he was glad he'd taken a piss and a shit before he'd covered himself in the grass and moss that lay over his back. Had he not, then he'd have been sure to have done both now as he looked out at the countless dead men that were moving his way. Some fell into the trenches, the spikes soon enough being so full of them that the dead were just able to walk right over the many bodies that were impaled. Others fell into the oil and Luthor heard the splashes and knew that the others amongst his men would soon set them alight.

His first sight of a White Walker did loosen his bladder a little, Luthor feeling a warm sensation run down his leg and both welcoming the heat it provided and wondering where the liquid came from. Was there always this little extra there, this small bit of piss that you could never relieve yourself off, if so then why? Ah well, it was a question for another time and a conversation with friends that he looked forward to having.

Taking his bow, he readied the arrow and waited until the White Walker passed him by. Moving as quickly as he could, he rose to his knees and readied his aim, the White Walker no more than twenty feet in front of him and a target far bigger than the squirrel's he'd hunted back in the swamp. Yet his fingers had never shaken when aiming at a squirrel, his hands had never sweated, nor had his mouth ever been this dry. So when he took his aim and missed hitting a dead man, Luthor wasn't truly surprised.

"Fuck." he said loudly, there was no need to hide his presence now as the dead moved towards him, and the White Walker looked his way.

As quickly as he could he loaded another arrow and readied to take his shot. Images soon flooding his mind of Larna and of their wedding night, of holding Marl in his arms and seeing his daughter's smile for the first time and of welcoming Howl into the world and realizing that he was now father to a son. His eyes narrowed and he pulled the string back and watched as the arrow flew true. Then he closed them once more and readied for the dead to do their worst.

The high-pitched scream had him dropping his bow and placing his hands on his ears, the sound like nothing he'd ever heard before. It was piercing and it forced him to the ground before suddenly it was gone and the sound was heard no more. How long he lay there for he couldn't be certain, it felt like hours but was perhaps not even a moment that he did so. Luthor finally opening his eyes to see bodies around him and a pile of ice where the White Walker had once stood. He grabbed his bow and moved back into his hole covering himself up with the grass as he lay in wait once more.

**Aegon.**

He laid down flames as he flew, hitting those furthest away from where the Dothraki would ride and flying further north toward the storm. In front of him, Bran was strapped in, his brother a reluctant passenger but a passenger all the same. Aegon had not listened to his arguments and had not given in to his own stupid plan. Though there was no Theon to protect him until Arya could come and save him this time anyway.

No, the Night King wanted Bran and so Aegon would bring him to him or more assuredly force him to come his way. The storm had already changed direction as soon as he had begun to fly which proved him right on this. Looking behind him he could see Drogon as he lay down his flames and he wondered if Dany had given the Dothraki their signal yet. He doubted it as there were still too many of the dead moving to make their way to the field and so now was not the right time for the Horselords to ride them down.

"WE NEED TO GO BACK." Bran shouted into the wind and Aegon just shook his head.

Back was the last place they were needed, no it was to the storm that he now flew, the dead men beneath him were long gone from his view and the flames behind him seemed to be no more than a candle in the dark. He closed his eyes and checked on Rhaegal beneath him. Soon he was feeling the dragon's own sense of worry and doubt and he smiled when he felt it was for him, rather than for himself the dragon feared.

"Ȳdra daor sagon zūgagon emi naenie jēdri hēnkirī naejot māzigon, ñuha raqiros." (Don't be afraid we have many years together to come, my friend.) he said softly knowing that his brother would not understand the words he spoke.

He saw it then, the open expanse, the large drifts of snow, the North in all its harsh beauty and he felt it call to him. The old gods were here and here and they'd be watching, so he began to fly in circles rather than in any direction in particular. His eyes looked to the storm as it drew ever closer and the battle he was born to fight was finally set to begin. Aegon reached down and felt the hilt of Longclaw, he moved his hand and felt the Dragonglass dagger and on his back, he felt the bow and quiver.

"WE SHOULD NOT BE HERE." Bran shouted, his voice far more panicked than it had ever been since he'd returned.

"Yet here we are, brother and here we'll stand or fall."

"WINTERFELL."

"Is safe as long as he comes to me." he said as he felt the winds pick up and the ice and hail began to hit against his face.

Very soon he could see nothing, the whiteness of the falling snow and hail and the wind that whipped it up blinding him to all but a few feet in front of him and he swore he heard a voice in his head that sounded like a woman calling out to him.

" _You are a dragon Aegon, be a dragon, a true dragon." the woman's voice cried out._

Aegon closing his eyes as he listened and saw what it was he was meant to see, his eyes no longer just his own as he and Rhaegal became one. He felt the fire begin to burn within him and then he felt the cold come ever closer and knew it was almost time.

' _Sōvegon Rhaīgal, sōvegon adere se Drēje." (Fly Rhaegal, fly fast and true)._

The words were felt and not spoken and Rhaegal flew just as Viserion dropped down from above, the cold ice of the dead dragon's flames missing them as they flew away, and soon enough they were being chased. Aegon feeling the malice and hate from both the Night King behind him and the thing he called a brother that sat to his front.

He held on as Rhaegal dropped low and skimmed the trees, the ice flames hitting where they had just been moments before. The chase was now on and he wondered if the Night King was even aware that it was he who was the rabbit, Aegon smiling as he took off his bow.

**Grey Worm.**

They could not hold, he knew it and the king and queen had known it long before the battle had begun. That he'd been ordered not to was the only saving grace he had here, as otherwise he and his men would fight to the last. As it was it allowed for them to do as much damage as they could and though some of his men had fallen, it was nowhere near as bad as it could be. The Northmen and the men from beyond the wall, the Free Folk, had helped them out greatly here as well, their ferocity matching the dead men who came their way.

As for the unsullied, they were precise and poised even in the face of an enemy that none of them who lived through this, should they be so lucky enough to do so, would ever forget. Grey Worm had thought seeing one of them in the Dragonpit had been a sight that would never leave him. Seeing countless numbers of them as they attacked made the other seem like something that was easy to forget. He heard a cheer and looked on to see a large group of the dead fall and an explosion of ice off somewhere in the distance was soon taking down another even larger group.

" _The leaders Grey Worm, they're fast, faster even than I, one man may not take them down, but two, three, four or more. Men with arrows would be even better than men with swords and spears. When they fall, the dead will fall with them, larger groups than any but the dragons can take down."_

The king's words were proved true and he began to look to see if he could see any, his spear moving all the time as the dead kept coming his way. While he didn't find any of the so-called White Walkers, his eyes did soon come upon a much more happy sight. His queen and Drogon were proving that they were both mightier than even these dead men. Flame upon flame, arc upon arc, the dragon never stopped and on its back his queen looked like the warrior she was. Daenerys may not swing a sword or carry a spear and she didn't fight as the northern women did, but on her dragon's back she had ended more dead men than the entirety of the men that were lined up alongside him.

"The Dragonqueen." he heard someone shout and looked to see it was the red-headed large man who was close to his king.

Grey Worm looked up to see as the queen and Drogon came flying their way. The sound the dragon made was as loud as he'd ever heard, the roar sending a vibration that he was sure every single man felt, one he was even more sure that every single man knew the meaning of. Looking back to the sky he saw the dragon head to the east and then he knew it was time.

"Dovaogēdy, arlī, naejot se gaomagon." (Unsullied, back to the keep.) he said as his men began to retreat.

They fought all the way, the spears moving even more quickly, the men of the North helping them as best they could, and as they reached the gates of Winterfell he heard the sound of the horse's hoofs. It saddened him that they had lost more men in the retreat than they did in the fight itself, but he knew they had no other choice. They were tiring and despite holding the dead men back and the queen using Drogon how she was, it would have only been a matter of time until they fell. Now they had a chance and soon enough he saw the gates as they closed and he felt able to breathe and relax even if was to be for just for a moment.

**Dany.**

He'd rested for days, Dany making sure he was fed and fed well and that he had no need to hunt and Drogon for once allowing her decision to stand. Her son was wilful and uncooperative when he wished to be and yet he could be anything but when he knew she was right. Dany knowing that he wished for nothing more than to fly to Rhaegal and to bring the fight to the thing that had taken Viserion from them both.

That it was what she wished to do more than anything else, only made her even more grateful that Drogon had listened to her when she'd explained why they could not. If her son had decided he'd not then she'd have given in by now, as it was he'd instead done as he was bid. The reasons for her being here had quickly become very clear, the dead just kept coming and they would have been overrun by not had they not had a dragon to offer them protection.

Drogon's rest had allowed that protection to run for far longer than she'd expected. His flames had kept falling and her son had shown no signs of letting up. After taking as many passes as she dared and seeing that the army of the dead finally seemed to be thinning and that those guarding the barriers looked to be tiring, she'd felt it was time. So she'd flown over them and gave them the signal to retreat and now she flew towards the Dothraki and the Knights of the Vale.

Her eyes looked North instead of East though, her mind with Aegon and Rhaegal as much as it was with any of the men on the ground below. Dany not seeing the storm anywhere in sight and while that was good for those in Winterfell, she worried that it meant bad things for Aegon and her son. Flying over the tree's Drogon let loose his flame, Dany turning around as she heard the horses begin to ride. To the West, she flew next and as she did so she looked to the keep. The barriers were now covered in the dead as they swarmed and she hoped that Grey Worm and the others had made it inside.

As they flew over the battlefield she felt Drogon's desire and so she allowed his flames to cover the dead once more. How many she and he had burned this night was unknown to her but it had to have been in the tens of thousands she believed. Soon enough they were over the other forest and Dany gave the men below the same signal and then she felt it as Drogon began to tire.

"Tegun Drōgon" (Land Drogon).

They set down in a wide-open space, Dany keen to be able to see any danger which came her way and she looked out to see the Dothraki were already in full flight, Dany looked to their swords and was surprised to see they were alight. Reaching into the small pack behind her back, she grabbed the bread and cheese from it and then ate it hungrily. Once done she swallowed down the water and she tried not to smile as she remembered Aegon packing it for her before they had left to mount the dragons earlier that night.

" _What's that for?"_

" _You." Aegon said._

" _But I'm not hungry." she said confused._

" _You will be my love, you're eating for two remember."_

She felt Drogon's eagerness to get back to the sky and wondered had her son actually been tired or had he known how much she'd needed the rest. Did he feel her hunger, her thirst? Could he know that she'd needed to eat, that her babe needed food? Dragons knew things, she more than any was certain of that and so she began to think that he did and for some reason that made her feel even better.

"Aderī īlon'll emagon tolī zaldrītsos's ñuha tresy." (Soon we'll have more little dragon's my son.) she said and felt Drogon's trill as they took to the air once more.

**Lord Yohn Royce.**

Seeing the dragon's flames he lowered his lance and almost dropped it when suddenly the tip was ablaze, Yohn looking around to see that the rest of his knights and the Dothraki that surrounded them were all now bearing flaming lances. Giving that fire killed the dead or so he'd been told, he supposed that this was a good thing, and so he reached for his horn and blew it as the knights and the Dothraki began to charge.

Had anyone told him that at some point in his life he'd be doing this, then he'd have laughed and called them a liar to their faces. The mere idea that he'd be riding with and not against Dothraki screamers was one that he'd not have ever dared contemplate. But war often made for strange alliances and this one more than most. Dothraki, Unsullied, Northmen, Wildings, all of them united against a common foe, the dead.

Yohn was not a foolish man and he didn't believe in the tales he'd heard and read about unless he saw the evidence for himself, something that he had not seen here. However he did believe in men and men despite their differences all had one thing in common, one way of knowing when they spoke the truth. A man who feared for the life of those he loved and was willing to let them leave while he fought, that was a man you could believe in. That man would speak true and be he Wilding, Northman, or Essosi like the Dothraki, that was a man worthy to fight alongside.

He'd spoken to them, to Jon Sow and to Eddison Tollet and heard tales of dead men. Jon Snow telling him that before he'd left to go to the Wall Ned Stark had executed a man, a man that he'd since found out was part of the group that Waymar had ridden out to range with. That man had spoken of the dead and had they believed him then, had they listened then they may have saved the realm from the chaos it had found itself in. Yohn had barely listened to that though and instead his nights since he been told had been filled with images of Waymar being turned into one of these wights that everyone spoke off. Yohn's mind filled with images of White Walkers who apparently made the wights themselves.

As he rode hard, as his lance was lowered and as he finally saw the dead and realized that what he'd been told was right, that they had spoken true, he knew what he needed to do.

"For Waymar." he shouted as loudly as he could, his lance connecting with and setting a dead man alight.

He cut down he knew not how many before the lance fell to the ground, Yohn quickly grabbing the morning star from behind his back in its stead. The Dragonglass had been melted into the steel and the jagged edges that stuck out from it made it look even more deadly. Yohn soon swinging it hard with all of his might as he rode through a never-ending field of dead men. When he was grabbed he knew he was done for, the impact of the fall knocking the wind out of him and it took him some time to rise to his feet and he almost cried at what he saw.

How many of the Knights who had ridden out with him had made it through was unclear, but many had fallen as had some Dothraki though they seemed to have suffered fewer losses than his men had and he wondered why that was. As he looked he saw it clear, the Dothraki had ridden through while more and more of his knights had stopped to fight. It shamed him to see it so, the Knights of the Vale losing their discipline and forgetting the plan while the savages from the east had not. However, seeing the dead move his way he knew that he had far bigger problems than shame.

When they parted after he'd taken down almost a dozen, Yohn looked around confused and wondered why they had stopped coming his way. He saw it then, the creature made of ice, the White Walker and he wondered if it had been the one. Was this the one that he saw in his dreams? The one who had killed his son? It mattered not he thought as he moved towards it, this one would do. The morning star ready in his hand as he looked on and saw as the creature almost seem to form a blade of ice where before there had been nothing.

It was fast, far faster than he, and he felt it was toying with him too. Simply dodging out of the way of his strikes and not truly aiming any of its own. When he finally did manage to catch its blade he expected the ice to fall to the ground, only to look on instead in horror as the shaft of his morning star turned to ice and broke. He felt the coldness as the icy blade pierced his armor just under the arm and he dropped to his knee. The White Walker soon moving in for the kill and Yohn looked on as the ice blade was raised, the strike ready to take his head.

Where he got the strength he could not tell, but he brought the dagger up as the blade began to fall, hearing the shattering of the ice when the Dragonglass dagger hit home. Around him, dead men fell as one and Yohn fell back onto the ground. The coldness flowing through him now and his breathing growing shallow as he lay back and looked up to the sky. He smiled when he saw the dragon lay down its flames and as he heard the horses ride once more, the sounds of steel hitting dead flesh ringing out.

"Ysilla, Andar, I go to see your brothers and your mother." he said as his eyes closed for the last time.

**Howland.**

" _Loose."_

" _Reload."_

" _Loose."_

How long and how many times he'd called it out he couldn't be sure only that his voice was getting hoarse and they were running out of arrows. Wherever these White Walkers where they'd learned their lesson. Be it his men who hid out amongst the dead, the one or two on the walls who'd found and hit their targets, or those who'd actually beat them in fights, they'd learned they could fall and so were nowhere to be seen.

It meant it was dead men they were firing at, burning arrows being used rather than Dragonglass ones, and soon enough they'd be using their swords and daggers. Maege, Ser Jorah, and Gabart, all fought to keep dead men off the walls, while behind them Northmen led by Lord Beric and Arya Stark fought against those who'd managed to make it to them.

"Loose."

"Reload."

"Loose"

He cried out the instructions for the final time and then gave the order for his men to retreat. Against these things, his men were no use in a straight-up fight. Their poisoned darts and spear tips or their tridents gave them no advantage here and without their arrows, all they'd be is meat for the Night King's army. Howland looked on as his men were replaced by men of Dorne, the young Dayne lad leading them and his thoughts soon going to the boy's uncle.

Seeing Dawn again after all these years only fully showed him the failure he had been guilty of. The blade then cut deep into his side and he turned to look at the dead man beside him, stabbing it with the dagger he'd pulled from his hip. Howland fell to the ground and tried not to laugh at the irony, even more so when Ned Dayne stood over him with the white blade of Dawn shining just as brightly as it did on that day many years ago.

"How bad is it my lord?" Ned Dayne asked.

Howland looked into his eyes and saw a much different man, a man he'd killed and who he knew he shouldn't have. He felt the blood at his side begin to pool, the knife having reopened the same wound he suffered at the hands of Ser Arthur all those years ago. Howland now believing that the gods had always meant for it to be his end.

"Tell my king, I'm sorry, I should have…..I should have come sooner, tell him…promise me…"

"I promise." Ned Dayne said and Howland felt the light begin to go from his eyes.

"Jyana." he said softly as he breathed his last.

**Maege.**

She saw him fall and then heard the gate being pounded and looked down to the courtyard to see Lyanna standing down there, giving men orders. Galbart was fighting men to one side of her and ahead of her Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth were fighting side by side. Maege surprised to see the Lannister do so well with his off-hand, though maybe some of that could be down to the Valyrian Steel he bore. As much as she knew they were needed up here and as much as she wished she had time to grieve for Howland, the crashing of the gate took all her thoughts away from all but that.

"Jorah, with me." she shouted and saw her nephew nod as the two of them ran down the stairs.

Maege shouted to men to go to the walls while she herself abandoned them. Reaching Lyanna she stood beside her daughter and held her mace up, Jorah soon joining them bearing a Valyrian steel blade, one she had no idea where he'd gotten. As the gate began to fall, she turned to her nephew and then to her daughter.

"You stay behind me." she said to Lyanna "Here we Stand." she said to Jorah.

"Here We Stand." he shouted back to her.

Seeing a giant in the flesh was far different than seeing one in a vision or even in the nightmares you had because of that vision. Maege heard Lyanna gasp and Jorah take a deep breath as they watched the giant step on men and casually brush others aside. She moved quickly, Jorah following her and Lyanna refusing to stay behind, Maege both as proud as she had ever been and fearful too as she swung the mace at the dead man in front of her.

Lyanna did the same as she while Jorah moved far better than she had ever known he could, the three of them cutting down any who came near.

"Sheila." she heard a shout ring out and soon enough there were four, all of them working together and none coming close enough to cause them harm.

"That, we need to kill that." she said pointing to the giant that was causing havoc just feet ahead of them.

"GIANTSBANE" Tormund shouted out and she laughed despite the ridiculousness of his name.

She moved out of the way of a giant hand as it crashed to the ground, saw Tormund pick and carry Lyanna when another swing had barely missed her daughter. Jorah getting ever closer to the giant's legs in front of her and moving away when the giant tried to kick out at him. Rolling on the ground she was only yards away when she was faced with a group of dead men, Lyanna breaking free from Tormund's arms to run her way.

Time seemed to slow, to stand still, Maege looking on as the hand reached out, as the fingers grew ever closer, and as Lyanna seemed to have no place to run. Her mace swung faster and faster, dead men no match for a mother's fury as she tried to get to her girl and watched the hand begin to close. Maege crying out and cursing the gods for lying to her, for giving her hope only to take it away so cruelly. Then the giant began to fall, the hand soon falling away and Lyanna's mace joining her own to take down the last of the dead men in her way.

"How?" she said to no one as she looked only to see Jorah pull his sword from the giant's foot.

"This is no time to rest, mother, there are more of them." Lyanna said her face scowling as she looked at the dead men pouring in the gate.

"The let's give them more than a bear's roar." she said as Jorah and Tormund joined them once more.

**Arya.**

She swung and caught the two dead men that came her way, the weapon she had gotten Gendry to make for her taking them both down at the same time. Feeling one of them come closer to her than she would like she unattached the top and used its sharp point to deal with him before reattaching it and spinning once more. A little to her left Gendry swung his hammer as if it was as light as Needle, which it was anything but.

The dead though kept coming, no matter how many she killed or how many Gendry and the others around her killed, they just kept coming. She felt herself growing tired and saw that Gendry was barely swinging his hammer now. Around them, their own men had begun to fall, and then she felt the knock to her head and stumbled. To her horror she saw she'd lost it, the weapon had gone leaving her with a Dragonglass dagger and the Catspaw one. Arya taking both of them in her hands and stabbing out in every direction.

"We need to run." Gendry shouted and Arya nodded before she saw him fall.

"NOOOOO..." she cried out the sounds of her pain soon reverberating about the keep.

Determinedly she moved faster and faster trying to get to him only to find that she could not, nor could she see him any longer and she feared the worst. The Greatsword took three of them at once, the flaming sword another three and she looked on as The Hound and Beric came to Gendry's aid, Arya feeling incredibly relieved when she saw him being helped to his feet. He was hurt but she didn't know how badly and all she could think was that he was alive. Unfortunately despite having Beric and The Hound and now Gendry once more fighting close to her, it didn't do her own situation any good as the dead kept coming her way.

"Aryaaaa…." she heard Gendry cry out in warning and then she was falling to the ground.

Every instinct she had was telling her to turn, to get away from the hands that grabbed at her. The Dragonglass dagger was buried into a wight's neck and was lost to her, the Catspaw lay a few feet ahead of her on the ground. She punched, kicked out, crawled and rolled and picked it back up just in time and buried it in the side of a dead woman's head.

" _Stick 'em with the pointy end."_

Jon's words playing out in her head.

" _Better them than you little sister, remember that always."_

The voice his once more and she felt her will to live and see another day, to laugh with her brother and to kiss her bull once more, the thoughts suddenly giving her strength that she did not know she had. The Catspaw was like a blur and she finally made it to her feet, looking to see The Hound, Beric, and Gendry all fighting while looking her way. She gave Gendry and the Hound a nod and then she moved quickly away from the large group of the dead that was in between them both, some if not most of them following after her.

Arya ran, dodging the hands that came her way, stabbing out with the Catspaw where she could, and looking around as the keep looked ready to be overrun. Glancing at the main gates she swore she saw the flames just outside them and as she quickly looked up she saw that Drogon was there. When she heard the sound of the horses she felt they had a chance and so she climbed up a wall, ran across some roofs and then down one of the bailey's, before running down some stairs and coming back up behind where The Hound, Beric, and Gendry were.

As quick as she could she ran to them, offering whatever help she could and stabbing a dead man who was moving behind The Hound. She saw Beric's flaming sword go down, the man being stabbed repeatedly just as she reached them. Once she did she looked to The Hound and then to Gendry and all three of them almost seemed to share the same thought, the Hound nodding to her and Gendry doing likewise, and then they were all fighting together once more.

**Qhono.**

What magic the Red Witch had used he didn't know but she'd lit their lances with it and they had ridden out and cut through the dead me. Zhowo he'd seen fall but the men he'd lead had lost but a few of their number and had passed him by as he'd ridden through. Reaching the other side, the archers amongst them quickly lit their arrows and loosed them, Qhono seeing those who'd been with Zhowo do the same from the other side. They quickly reformed back up and soon they were riding once again this time from east to west.

Three times they'd ridden and how many dead they'd cut down he couldn't tell, but still, they came. After each charge, the arrows flew and now while the horses rested they flew in even larger waves. One, two, three volleys fired into the mass of dead men, cutting them down along with their charges. He could see it clearly now why his Khal had told him to ride through and not engage, to not stop to fight and most of his men had done as they'd been bid. Any who had not and the Knights in their iron suits had found there was no protection from the dead men. Those who'd tried to fight were simply torn them from their horses and the dead had overwhelmed them.

While they charged, his Khaleesi wasn't idle, Drogon laying down waves of flame after flame and thinning the numbers down just as they did. He like others of the Khalasar had looked on approvingly, watching as she proved herself to be worthy to lead them. Qhono didn't need to ask where the Khal was either and had explained to those closest to him who'd asked after him as they rested. Their Khal had gone to challenge the Khal of the Dead, he and his dragon gone to face off against the Khaleesi's now dead one. Qhono respected that, it was their way, the mightiest warrior of them all would challenge the mightiest of their enemies. He'd face their enemies' leader, their champion, the greatest of their warriors, and should the Great Stallion wish it so, he'd win.

"Kisha Dothrakh?"(We Ride?) Fakko asked.

"Kisha Dothrakh." he said as they formed up once more.

He was about to give the order when he looked to the stone house and saw it was about to fall, Qhono calling Fakko back and pointing to it.

"Kisha Dothrakh Rekki (We Ride There.) he shouted pointing to the stone house.

His men quickly formed up to ride now in a different direction and Qhono soon felt the wind blow his braid from side to as his horse gathered speed.

**Brienne.**

Oathkeeper cut down dead man after dead man, Brienne not tiring and finding that the dead didn't do so either. More than once she'd grabbed Podrick when a dead man had taken a hold of him, her squire was fighting well but against these numbers, even she and Jaime struggled. Lord Reed had fallen, as had many others and yet they'd been reinforced too. The giant men of the mountains had come to their aid when she'd all but given up hope. Their ferocity in attacking had driving the dead men back or had at least as anything ever did.

The dead didn't retreat she'd found, they cared not for losses and they never backed down. All you could hope for was brief moments of respite when you'd deal with those nearest you and the next wave hadn't arrived just yet. Jaime fought like a man possessed beside her, Brienne finding that even despite the nature of the fight she was in that her eyes wouldn't leave him. Widow's Wail moving just as quick as Oathkeeper and Brienne wondering where he'd gotten the strength or skill to wield it so.

Were this not his offhand then she'd have not been surprised as even when she'd beaten him on the road it was clear he was more skilled than she. Brienne winning only because of circumstance and not because she had outmatched him. Fighting against him in the sparring yard as they practiced, seeing him against others, had shown her that Jaime was a much poorer swordsman now than he had been and yet to see him fight now you'd not think so.

She saw the dead thin out, another brief respite coming their way and she felt the need to catch her breath and to take a much-needed drink of water, hoping that she had time for both. Oathkeeper took the head of a particularly ugly dead man and then there were none close by, Brienne reaching down to her pouch and taking a swallow before insisting that Podrick took a drink too.

"Drink." she said handing him the pouch.

"I'm not thirsty, Ser." Podrick replied and Brienne felt a small amount of pride flare-up, she was a knight, and should she fall this day then she'd fall as such.

"Drink Podrick." she said and he nodded as he drank down a large swallow of the water at her behest.

"Eat this, both of you." Jaime said handing her a broken block of cheese which she took a huge bite out of before she handed it Podrick.

He'd no sooner swallowed it than they were at them again, Brienne looking to see Jaime staring at her with a small smile on his face as he raised his sword.

"For the King and Queen and for the Living." Jaime said loudly, Brienne hearing some cheers go around despite the circumstances they found themselves in.

"Aye, for the King and Queen and for the Living and for my friends." she added seeing Podrick look to her and Jaime give her a small nod.

They came in a larger wave this time and she feared that it would be the end, Oathkeeper barely keeping them at bay and soon enough she'd lost sight of Jaime and Podrick. She felt her despair grow, her sword now moving almost as if it had a will of its own, and Brienne simply going through the motions. It was then she saw the flames and felt the wings of the dragon as it flew over her, her head turning and she saw the dead outside the gate were now ablaze. It gave her hope, all was not yet lost and when she heard the sound of hoofbeats she began to fight even harder.

**Aegon.**

Firing an arrow from a dragon was perhaps something he should have practiced more, his first two not even coming close to hitting Viserion or the Night King. The third had barely missed the latter and bounced harmlessly off the former but it did have the desired effect. Aegon watching as the Night King grew warier, the Dragonglass tips and the Weirwood arrows themselves making him ever more cautious.

As for him and Rhaegal, Viserion and the Night King had an advantage over them, being dead allowed for both of them not to worry about their own safety when it came to maneuvering. However, they also had a rather surprisingly big disadvantage too. Just like a raven with an injured wing, they couldn't fly as well as one who had not. The rotting away of the golden dragon had created an issue with flying through the air and so where Rhaegal glided and soared, Viserion had to fight the elements far more.

It gave him opportunities and he took as many of them as he could, bathing the Night King with flames when he'd managed to out-turn him and outrun him. In front of him, Bran had stopped demanding they go back, his brother or the thing he'd become was now sure that was not what was going to happen. Instead, he'd actually tried to help, or at least Aegon believed he had, the flock of ravens he assumed was his brothers and not the Night King's. Not that he had managed to do anything that had helped yet, Dragons flew far faster than ravens, and the chase he'd led the Night King on had outpaced the flock.

It did give him even more ideas though but as he and they were turning he realized that he'd made a big mistake, the pained noise that came from Rhaegal clear evidence of that. That it was a lesser scratch than it could have been didn't make him feel any better and he lined up his bow and fired his last arrow far more quickly than he should have because of it. Had he breathed and taken a moment then he may have actually been able to hit the Night King or even Viserion somewhere that could be pierced. Instead, in his worry over his dragon he'd used the arrow to force them away from Rhaegal and to give him time to put some distance between them and him.

"Iksis ziry quba, Rhaīgal?" (Is it bad, Rhaegal?) he asked the dragon and he felt the bond between them grow just a little more as Rhaegal explained it was just a scratch and that he could keep fighting.

Whether it truly was or whether his dragon didn't wish to let him down, Aegon cared not, he'd promised Rhaegal they'd fly together and that he'd not allow him to be hurt and he had meant it. This needed to end and end soon and so the time for the chase was over.

"Konīr, Rhaīgal, gūrogon nyke konīr." (There, Rhaegal, take me there.) he said flying closer to the flock of ravens.

He felt Viserion and the Night King behind him, could almost sense the Night King feeling even more confident now his arrows were gone, and he smiled at that as he wanted him confident. Confident men made mistakes and while the Night King wasn't truly a man, Aegon felt the principle would hold just as true.

When he saw the ravens were in sight, he hoped that Bran would play his part and as he reached down to take Longclaw from its sheath he heard the sound of Drogon's roar. Looking back over his shoulder he saw the Night King was doing likewise and so he told Rhaegal to change direction quickly. The ravens moving even quicker than his dragon did for once. Aegon watched as the Night King looked from him to Dany and to the raven's, almost as if he was trying to decide who was the greatest threat, and then it was like time was frozen, it was as if it simply stood still.

Images filled his head of dragons flying in the sky, of men fighting on them, and finally of one which showed him the way. He felt Rhaegal break through the vision of the images, the bond he had with the dragon quickly pushing everything else away, and for the first time since he'd mounted him again, he and Rhaegal were at odds. Aegon then hearing a strange almost otherworldly voice in his head.

" _Daor, daor, kesan daor" (No, no, I will not) the voice said._

"Istia, bisa iksis se ñuhoso, bisa iksis se mērī ñuhoso" (You must, this is the way, this is the only way.) he said and felt it as his dragon reluctantly agreed.

Had he been thinking more clearly or about it even in the slightest then he may have asked himself where it came from. Where did he get the knowledge that he had? How had he the mastery of a language that he had barely known more than a few words to? Had he been thinking of it at all he may have asked himself that question but he was not. Instead, his mind focused only on what was to come and he prepared as Rhaegal began to climb higher into the sky before the dragon tucked his wings in and began to dive.

Aegon could see the Night King beneath him, he seemed to be looking around trying to see where he had gone and then he saw the flock of ravens attack him and almost force him from Viserion's back. He saw the flames that came from Drogon almost completely cover Viserion, the Night King, and the ravens and he felt his brother slump forward in front of him. Knowing now was the time he pulled Longclaw from its sheathe and readied himself, the sword now in his hand he watched as the distance between Rhaegal and Viserion closed, a hundred feet, fifty, twenty-five.

The jump was good and true, Longclaw dipping deep into Viseron's back and piercing the gap between the scales. Aegon held on for dear life as the dragon was finally at rest, it's now truly dead body spinning as it fell from the sky. While he was near the dragon's tail, the Night King was at the other end of Viserion, trying to hang on just as much as he was. The impact when it came dislodged him, throwing him almost twenty feet from the dragon, and the large drift he fell into while cushioning the worst of the fall, still jarred him some.

Aegon climbed out of it and into a snowstorm, around him nothing but white until he saw the brightest light that he'd ever seen before and moved to it. He stumbled through the snow, falling into the banks more than once and when he finally made it to the light he found himself almost standing still, so awed was he by what he saw. Viserion burned but not from a fire and there was no heat coming from the dragon's body. Instead, it was the light that seemed to be burning him from the inside out. Aegon quickly moving to the source of that light and putting both of his hands on Longclaw's hilt he pulled it out and held it up to the sky.

" _End this, Aegon Targaryen, fulfill your destiny and end this once and for all." a voice called out Aegon turning to see where it had come from._

" _Show them Aegon, show them what we knew all along. You are the Song of Ice and Fire, my son, it's time for your song to be sung." a woman's voice said._

" _You are a dragon Aegon, be a dragon," another voice called out._

" _It was always you son, it was always supposed to be you, you are the Prince that was Promised, it's time to see that promise made good." a man's voice said._

"Mother, Father?" he called out, and then he looked as Viserion seemed to almost blow away into dust, as the snows that surrounded him seemed to fade away and he found himself walking in nothing but green lands.

He turned this way and that and then he saw him, the Night King rising to his feet and Aegon seeing there was something different about him. This was not the same cocky and confident thing who had almost laughed at him as he had raised the dead at Hardhome. There was fear in place of that confidence, worry in place of the cockiness and Aegon moved towards him with the light still shining brightly from Longclaaw's blade.

"And now it ends." he said as he brought the blade down and felt it connect with the ice of the Night King's own.

Watching as the ice blade broke into a hundred different pieces, as he did the same to another and then another and as the Night King took a step and then another backward, Aegon saw that fear had grown even more. Longclaw slamming down and smashing through each of the Night King's blades just as the ice blades the White Walkers wielded had against the normal steel at Hardhome. This time though the confused and worried looks were worn on a dead icy face and not a warm living one.

Aegon moved ever closer and finally it seemed as if the ice blades were no more, the Night King looking almost defeated and Aegon wasting no time to see that it was so. He thrust and thrust deep and Longclaw did what it had always done for him, it ended those who wished him harm, it protected him from those who wished him dead and it helped him win the day.

The explosion of ice was large, Aegon shielding his eyes and then looking to see there was nothing there in front of him, no remnants of the Night King or the dead dragon, and the light which had shined from Longclaw was now gone leaving only the silver blade behind. He heard the wings behind him, the sound of the dragons as they landed and he turned to see them there. Rhaegal with his brother slumped on his back and Drogon with Dany climbing down from its own.

"Here, I am king." he said softly as he moved to his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next the losses are mourned and the victories are celebrated. Varys reaches King’s Landing and speaks to Jon Connington before he meets a Hightower knight and we take a look into the Riverlands as Sansa heads to the Vale.


	12. The Feast of the Living.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losses are mourned and victories celebrated as Varys arrives in King's Landing to meet with Jon Conningtong and Ser Baelor and we take a look at events in the Riverlands.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Jaime.**

He turned and saw her dragged down beneath a large group of wights, Podrick nowhere to be seen and he the closest one to her. Despite giving everything he had, it was clear he'd not reach her and more so now that his own time was also close to an end. Widow's Wail was buried in a wight's head and the dragonglass dagger was his only weapon but there were simply too many of them. As he felt the rotting hand's claw at him and thrust out with his dagger he prepared to be judged by his gods.

Then there was nothing, no pressure, no wights, Jaime looking on as one by one they all simply fell to the ground. Had he been thinking straight he'd have understood what had just occurred but his mind was focussed on his survival and now on finding Brienne. He pushed through the dead bodies to the pile where he'd seen her fall and began pulling them off what he hoped would be a still-living Brienne.

The smack he got to his face normally wouldn't have been something that made him laugh like a fool but on this occasion that's what he did. Jaime reaching down and grabbing the hand that had just struck him and helping Brienne to her feet. She was dazed, confused, and bore more than one scratch on her face but she was alive and that was all that in the end truly mattered. There were two sides, the living and the dead and it was far better to be on the side of one than the other.

"Podrick? "Brienne asked and Jaime shook his head "What happened?" she asked as she looked around

"The King happened." Jaime said his smile though tinged with a bit of sadness for the lost squire was far happier that they had won.

Together they began to move their way from the parapets and down the stairs, Jaime taking in the sights that were in front of him. People were looking around both in relief at the knowledge the fight was over and Jaime thought, in hope that those they cared about survived also. Soon enough he was doing likewise, looking around for familiar faces and trying to see who had and who had not made it through. The queen's men seemed more or less intact from what he could see, Grey Worm, Qhono the leader of the Dothraki, and one or two faces that he'd seen guard her and the king's chambers were all amongst the living.

Brienne was looking over at the small group that was walking through the courtyard, Jaime seeing Arya Stark, The Hound and the smith who'd he'd found out was Robert Baratheon's bastard son. Not that anyone would have needed to tell him that as just looking at the boy it was clear enough. He saw Brienne both sigh and smile at the same time when she looked and saw that the Mormont's and the crazy wilding had made it through. Jaime knowing now that the man was someone his king considered one of his truest and most leal friends, as he did the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch who was presently walking down the stairs behind them.

"Ser Jaime." a voice called and Jaime looked to see Ned Dayne move through the yard, Dawn on his back and his cousin walking not too far behind him.

"Lord Dayne." he said with a nod in the man's direction.

"What happened? How?" Ned asked.

"The Night King is dead, truly fucking dead, like the rest of these fuckers. I fucking told you all, only a fool or a madman would mess with King Crow." Tormund shouted loudly as he reached them and smiled at Brienne.

"You truly think he won?" Ser Gerold said almost mockingly and Jaime found he didn't like his tone one bit.

"He won, had he not then we'd all be meat just like these fucks here." Tormund said kicking one of the dead men that lay on the ground.

Their group was soon joined by another that included some of the Dothraki. The queen's men including Ser Jorah all glad to see each other while the rest of them looked to try and see those who'd not made it. One of the Dothraki handed him Widow's Wail and Jaime stood almost in shock as people seemed to look at him for guidance about what to do next. Quickly gathering his wits and telling people to gather their own dead and to build pyres to burn those that needed to be burned.

"What of the other dead?" Ser Jorah asked.

"Gather them up in as many piles as needed, they'll burn once the king and queen and the dragons come back." Jaime said.

"Should we not send someone to find them? What if they're hurt?" Ned Dayne asked his voice far more concerned than Jaime was expecting it to be.

"My brother is not hurt, he'll be back, he and my goodsister." Arya Stark said leaving no room for doubt.

Without dismissing them people soon just went about the work that needed to be done, and Jaime soon found himself alone again in the middle of the yard. A part of him had thought he'd come here to die, to fight for the living, and to go meet the gods after finally doing the right thing. He'd come here with no real expectation that he'd live if he was being truthful with himself. Finding that the further he traveled there really wasn't much he had to live for.

Cersei was lost to him, her mind no longer her own, and what she had become was something that scared and horrified him. He'd seen the green flames that still burned where the Great Sept had once stood and her smile as she was being crowned while their son lay dead because of her actions. Jaime had heard her care more about a throne and a crown than the people and been disgusted by her for the first time ever. Jaime had served a mad king and he had no intent of serving an equally mad queen. But she was his sister, his love and so he'd tried one last time only to fail just as he had so often on so many things. So he'd left to come to the most dangerous place in Westeros, all the while understanding that the chances of returning were slim and none.

Life was most strange he thought as he began to move around the courtyard, men coming to him to ask what duties they needed to perform and Jaime wondering when he'd risen up to be the man they asked. No, that was a lie, he didn't wonder that, on that alone he was certain of the why and when. He'd come here to face an inevitable death and had instead found a reason to live. A king and queen to serve along with a promise to keep that he'd given up all hope of ever seeing true. He'd been given a second chance to be what he always wished to be and only a fool would turn it down. For Jaime, his days of being a fool and of being the stupidest Lannister were finally done.

"Have you seen, Ser Brienne?" he asked one of the Northmen.

"I think she's up on the parapets, Ser Jaime." the man said, his voice respectful where once it would have been only mocking.

He turned and walked towards the stairs, looking on as the bodies of the dead army were dragged unceremoniously across the ground and out of the keep while their own dead were treated with far more care and deference. When he reached the top of the stairs and looked around he saw her kneeling and he knew what it was she was looking at. Jaime moving quickly but quietly to where she was and then kneeling down beside her.

Podrick looked as if he was sleeping, his eyes closed and his face unmarked, Jaime needing to look closer to see the gash in his side that had ended him. He said nothing as he knelt with her, just offered her the comfort of his presence for all the good it would do. Brienne's hand softly moving the boy's hair from his face and her thumb brushing over the boy's now not so chubby cheeks.

"He believed in me far more than I ever did myself. I treated him terribly you know, at first, he was so damn frustrating and annoying." Brienne said softly almost to herself "But over time I came to rely on him, to care for him. When I had doubts he'd assuage them simply and without preamble, he'd just speak and tell me I was on the right track, that I was doing the right thing and those doubts would go away."

Jaime looked as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead before she reached underneath the body and lifted him into her arms. She stood up and carried him down the stairs and did so in such a gentle way that had you not seen her fight then you'd think she would not be able to. No one this soft and gentle could wield a sword with the ferocity she did your mind would tell you. Jaime followed her to the Godswood much to his surprise as he knew that Winterfell had a Sept or it had one at least the last time he'd been here.

As they walked through the gates he saw that others had done as she had and brought those they cared for to the sacred place the Northerners said their prayers in. She laid him down close to the Weirwood tree, Jaime looking to see Maege Mornont and another northern lord, the Glover he believed were kneeling in front of it with the body of the crannogman close by. When Brienne knelt so did he and what her prayers were for he couldn't tell, his own though were soon answered as he heard the dragons roar and looked to the sky.

**The North 305 AC.**

**Dany.**

Drogon had flown faster than he had ever done before to bring her to Aegon and Rhaegal and when she'd gotten there she'd felt she'd arrived just in time. Seeing them being chased by the monster on her son's back fueled her anger and worry and Drogon picked up on both. She'd not even needed to tell her son to let loose his flames, Drogon knew that Viserion was no longer his brother and did so without a moment's hesitation.

Then it had seemed as if time had simply stopped, the world around her almost seeming to come to a crawl and Dany not hearing a sound as events played out in front of her. She saw Aegon jump from Rhaegals's back, his sword in his hand, and then it seemed to be in Viseron's back and the dragon, the monster, and Aegon were all falling to the ground. Dany didn't know what to do, what to think, or how to save the man she loved and she felt the panic begin to rise in her chest. Her eyes searched the ground for any sign of Aegon and she soon feared the worst when she didn't see him.

Where the light came from she couldn't tell but it gave her something to focus on and she breathed out a huge sigh of relief when she saw Aegon holding the sword in his hand. Drogon flew closer without her bidding, her son eager to help Aegon and to see that Rhaegal was unhurt. Dany smiling when she saw her other son turn in the distance to fly back this way. When she saw the explosion of ice she told Drogon to land and as she did so, she looked to see Rhaegal had also decided that the fight was done. She quickly climbed down of Drogon's back and ran to her husband, her arms pulling him to her and holding him tightly as she swore to never let him go.

"Don't you ever, ever do that to me again, Aegon Targaryen." she said as she kissed him while checking to make sure he was unharmed.

"It's done Dany, he's gone." Aegon said and she looked over his shoulder trying to see if there were any remains of the Night King anywhere.

"Viserion?" she asked.

"At peace." Aegon said taking her hand and leading her to a large scorched area where he told her Viserion had simply burned away.

"How?" she asked not understanding.

"The sword, it lit up, Lightbringer, Melisandre called it. When I was at Castle Black, Stannis had a sword that he and she claimed to be the one but it was a mummery, the flames untrue. Mine were not." Aegon said.

"Did you know?" she asked.

"I...I saw, as we flew I saw the Battle over the God's Eye, Daemon on Caraxaes fighting Aemond on Vhagar." Aegon said.

"You jumped from Rhaegal's back because you had a vision?" Dany said annoyedly.

"We're here because I had a vision, Dany." Aegon replied "I heard them, before I fought him, I heard them." Aegon said looking at her, his hands holding her face so she could see the truth in his eyes.

"Who?"

"My father, my mother, Uncle Aemon, and Uncle Benjen. I heard them telling me what to do, who I was, and why I was here." Aegon said.

"You're here because of me, Aegon, because of our babe." she said as he nodded.

"Aye, I am." he said and then he kissed her before they turned to walk back towards the dragons.

"Is it done, Aegon, truly, the Night King he's gone and won't return?" she asked as they walked.

"It's done, it's over. We should go back to the others, they'll be worried." Aegon said and she found herself keen to make sure the rest of the people that she cared about had survived also.

When they reached the two dragons she noticed how Bran was positioned and so she looked to see if Aegon was worried that his brother was unmoving. She found he was not, almost as if he expected it or perhaps it was that he just didn't care. When he moved from her she felt his absence almost immediately and she looked on as he moved close to Rhaegal and spoke some words to her son before he climbed up the wing and checked on Bran.

"Is he?" she asked concerned.

"He's dead. Dany. Quote the Raven, nevermore." Aegon said with a chuckle as he took up his position behind the body of what had once been his brother.

Dany herself felt nothing for the boy, Aegon had told her that he was no friend of theirs and didn't wish for what they wished for. In truth he'd gone much further and said that he believed that Bran would actively work against them should the chance arise. So she was happy he was gone and wouldn't get that chance and yet she felt a bit uncomfortable with how casual Aegon was acting about it. Her husband was not an uncaring man, he'd proved that to her and she'd seen it with how he was with Arya and with others. However it seemed there was a line to him, there were those with them and those against them and woe betide any who found themselves on the wrong side of that line.

So despite her discomfort over how he was reacting to Bran's death, she also felt a deep sense of satisfaction in knowing that yet another obstacle, another enemy that wished her ill was no more. That there were more to deal with should have given her pause and yet it did not. She was not solitary in this, she was no longer the last of her kind who would need to face the whole world alone. Dany had a husband and would soon enough have a child, her other children were alive and well and their family would prevail. She found she needed no more truth than that.

"Sōvegon Drōgon." she said after she had settled on her son's back and almost at once they were in the air.

They flew south towards Winterfell and the closer they got to the keep itself the more of the battlefield below she could see. Dany found herself looking down nervously at the mass of dead that was beneath them. When she saw the sheer number of her people on horseback she smiled, the knowledge that so many had survived filling her with the hope that they'd been far luckier than she'd feared. She almost begged Drogon to fly faster to the keep when she began to picture the faces of those closest to her and her wish to see them all in the flesh began to overwhelm her.

Rhaegal landed first and then Drogon did so beside him, Dany watching as Aegon removed Bran's body from her son's back and laid it surprisingly gently on the ground. Her eyes were soon drawn to the horses that rode their way and she began to wonder if Aegon saw them too and if so was he performing a mummery. Given what happened when they reached them it soon became clear he was. Dany saw some of the northern lords and Arya stark to be amongst them and her husband's intent was now clear to her.

"Jon." Arya said jumping from her horse and running to him.

"I know you'd make it little sister, you of all people." Aegon said hugging Arya tightly.

"Is that, Oh gods, Bran." Arya said and Dany's heart went out to the young girl as she began to cry out even despite her own feelings for the boy, his sister deserved a better brother to mourn.

"He helped, Arya, he helped but in the end…" Aegon said and Dany wondered if any of the others could tell how insincere he was being over the death of his brother or did his true sympathy for his little sister cover it up.

"My queen." Ser Jorah said and Dany smiled as she embraced her bear, smiling even more when she saw Qhono and Grey Worm both behind him.

"Your grace." she heard Ser Jaime Lannister say and she turned to see him speaking to Aegon.

"We should ride for the keep, I'll take my brother." Aegon said and Dany looked to him and saw him nod as Qhono handed her the reins of her horse.

Entering Winterfell she welcomed the cheers that rang out, her Dothraki loudest of all though the Northmen weren't too far behind. The unsullied welcome was more stoic, a simple tapping of their spears to the ground when they saw her and when people began to chant loudly for the king and queen she finally felt what was a true welcome in this place. Almost all the Northern Lords gave her warm smiles and the soldiers own were even warmer, Dany dismounting her horse and walking over to stand by her husband's side. She looked at Aegon who gave her the nod and allowed her to be the one to speak, something she was most grateful for.

"The Night King has fallen, his evil ended at my husband's hands. The King of the North and South proving himself to be the true king." Dany said to loud cheers.

"The King of the North."

"The King of the North."

"King Jon."

She found that she enjoyed the praise her husband received, it was well deserved and she could see in the eyes of those assembled that their praise was not for him alone. The words that were shouted out not more than a moment later showing just how true that was.

"The Dragonqueen." Tormund shouted out loudly and Dany noticed he carried a horn filled with something in his hand.

"Hail Queen Daenerys."

"Hail to the Dragonqueen."

Dany waited until the chants and cheers began to subside and then nodded to Aegon, bidding him say the rest. They were a partnership, a queen and a king untied as one and the realm should know that she felt.

"Today we mourn those who lost, we say our goodbyes to friends, family and to loved ones, to hero's one and all." Aegon said loudly "Tonight though we drink and feast to our victory, not just mine nor my queen's, but our victory. Each of us here fought against an army that we had no right to beat, we fought and we won, all of us. Tonight we drink and feast and know that your king and queen do so in your name and that it will be our greatest honor to do so with each of you. You, the hero's who brought the dawn." Aegon said to even louder cheers.

She watched him pick his brother up and carry him to the crypts, Arya walking beside him and Ser Jaime a little way behind. Ser Jorah bid her follow and as they walked he told her of the losses they'd suffered, Dany almost in disbelief they'd been so low.

"Your grace staying with us kept it so, having you and Drogon fight never allowed them to overrun us." Ser Jorah said.

"Aegon killed the Night King, Ser Jorah." she said feeling that he wasn't giving her husband his due and finding that was not his intent.

"Aye he did, you did so together, my queen. A king and queen who both fought for their people and without you both we'd have not seen the morn." Ser Jorah said.

"Then we shall celebrate that fact tonight, we'll drink and break bread and mayhap even share a dance or two. We'll forget everything else, for tonight at least." she said with a smile.

"And on the morrow?" Ser Jorah asked.

"We make plans for the last war, Ser Jorah." she said determinedly as they walked to her room.

**Riverlands 303 AC to 305 AC.**

**Edmure Tully.**

Almost three years he'd rotted alone in a cell inside the Twins, only allowed out of it when Jaime Lannister had used him to give up his uncle and his family home. The threats of what he would do to his child enough to have him betray his kin and his men. He'd thought he'd die from the shame of it or that once they'd squeezed the last bit of use from him then Walder Frey would finally make good on his promise.

The Lord of the Crossing had come to see him and mock him more than once while he was a prisoner, bringing him news of his son in order to show him just how unneeded he was. Edmure forced to watch him take pleasure in telling him that his time was almost done. His uncle's resistance stalled his fate temporarily at least or so he had thought. After he'd been brought back to the Twins, Jaime Lannister of all people had granted him a kindness and allowed him to see his son, Edmure smiling as he looked into the deep blue eyes of young Brynden.

They'd placed him back in his cell and he'd waited for the end to come, only for his wife to come to him instead. Roslin told him what had happened and Edmure soon found himself looking around the Twins at the bodies of the men who'd tormented and belittled him for years. He'd wished for nothing more than to ride and take back his home but he was in no condition to do anything of the sort. His lack of food and being able to move freely left him far too weak to leave for some time. So he'd helped his wife take control of the Twins themselves, had built his strength back up, and found that he wasn't the only prisoner that the Frey's still had in their dungeons.

"Marq." he said opening the door to the cell.

"Begone spirit, begone and leave me to my doom." a tried and almost broken voice called out.

"Marq, it's me, It's Edmure, truly." he said reaching out and touching the shoulders of his closest friend and finding him shrinking away from him.

"Edmure?" Marq said after a few moments.

"Aye, come, let's get you washed and fed."

He had found both Lymond Goodbrook and Karl Vance to be alive too, both men were almost too thin and emaciated to move and he knew it would take time for them to recover if they ever truly would. To his horror, he found that not one of the Northmen had survived and been kept as prisoners. The Freys or perhaps the Bolton's who'd played their own role in things had seen to that. As the weeks turned into moons he spent as much time training and building his strength back up in the yard as he did with his wife and son. Edmure finding that it took time for the three of them to get to know each other and to be comfortable being close.

Roslin it turned out was made of far sterner stuff than first impressions had led him to assume, though truth be told it was her looks and not her strength of will that he'd cared about then. Over time though it had become the latter and soon enough they were making plans to take back his home and the Riverlands themselves. Ser Marq and Ser Lymond had both grown strong enough to fight and though Ser Karl had not, it was only a matter of time.

"We need to send word to Seagard. Lymond can you ride and speak to the Mallisters?" he asked and Lymond nodded

"What about the ravens?" Marq asked

"I don't know who we can trust, but word will spread soon enough of our survival, so it's for the best that we make ready" he said and Marq nodded

It took him almost a year and a half to retake the Riverlands and Riverrun and there were still pockets of resistance that were loyal to the crown When he heard of events in the North he'd taken a moment to think of calling for their aid but they'd not come to rescue him when he'd needed them. Despite Roslin's words that it was a wolf who'd come to the Twins and the words the young girl had apparently spoken, Edmure bristled that they'd left him and the others to rot in the cells if it was truly the Starks who'd done so. Later when he heard that Jon Snow had been named king he'd considered it even more. He had though in the end, decided he needed to set his own lands straight and to prove himself worthy to any who may ever grow doubts and seek to challenge his rule.

When he heard of the Dragonqueen it caused its own issues. His father had fought against her own and yet she fought or would soon fight against the Lannisters and Edmure wondered if an alliance was possible. Some of his lords even suggesting that he travel to Dragonstone to see her but for now, he ignored their advice and suggestions. His wife was carrying their second babe and the time was drawing close for the birth. Edmure having no wish to miss this one as he had Brynden's.

"Should we send someone else, my lord?" his steward asked as they sat in the Great Hall in Riverrun.

"No, we wait, no doubt they'll come to us before too long." he said and Utherydes nodded his agreement.

"As you command, my lord." Utherydes said as a servant came running into the Great Hall.

"The babe milord, the Maester says the babe is coming." the servant shouted out.

He ran from the room and to his wife's chambers almost bursting inside when he heard the pained screams, the guards quickly moving out of his way to let him enter. Vyman, however, did not and soon enough he was sitting in the outer chambers as the sounds tailed off and he finally heard the soft cry of a babe. Edmure looked to the door and saw it open before Vyman stepped out to look him in the eye.

"You have a daughter, my lord." Vyman said and Edmure smiled before taking on a worried look.

"My wife?" he asked.

"Is well, you may see them both if you wish, congratulations my lord." Vyman said and Edmure nodded and then walked into the room.

His wife lay in the bed, her face most pale but she looked healthy and happy and in her arms she held a small bundle. Edmure moved over and carefully sat down on the bed beside her, his fingers brushing her hair from her face as his eyes focussed on the babe in her arms. The telltale signs of red hair were already clear on her head and her sparkling blue eyes were open and wide.

"Cat." he said softly as he placed his hand on the babe's face and looked to his wife "You are well?"

"Most well, my love." Roslin said.

Over the next few days, Roslin recovered her strength and her color and news began to arrive about the Dragonqueen over the next few moons. How she'd set the Lannister army and the Tarly's alight on the road back from Highgarden. Edmure feeling they deserved it for sacking the Tyrell's home and expressing that never again would he have sympathy for the lions or those who did their bidding, his lords surprisingly agreeing with him on that. When word came of events in the Dragonpit and of the Dragonqueen's army traveling North with Jon Snow, Edmure didn't know what to make of it. The story itself was unbelievable and yet the actions taken after made it seem as if it was true.

Though it was the raven that came which really had he and his lords scrambling over what to do, his niece's words speaking of things that could lose all of them their heads. Although the more he thought on it the more he was sure it would be flames or a dragon's teeth they'd face should they go along with what Sansa was suggesting. Yet there were some who wished it so, others who wanted him to name himself their king and for them to rule their lands themselves. They'd taken it back without anyone's help after all, so why should they kneel to a dragon, a wolf, crazed lioness, or their preferred king's niece. Edmure quickly called the meeting to hear them all out before the calls became too loud and the choice was made for him.

"You took our lands back, Lord Edmure. It was you who brought my son back to me, why should I kneel to another?" Lord Norbert Vance said.

"We fought against the dragons in the rebellion, why join them now? As for the Lion's I'd rather cut my cock off than kneel to Cersei and though I mean no disrespect to you or your family my lord, I know not your niece other than she married the imp and the Bastard of Bolton." Lymond said to some nods.

"Against her will, Lord Lymond." he said reproachfully.

"True, but she married them both all the same." Lymond said.

"All of this is moot lest you wish it, we'd name you our king, Edmure, just give us the word." Ser Marq said and he looked to his friend and then to his wife. Roslin he could see was thinking over what it would be like to be a queen.

"Were this but a few years ago then I'd snap your hands off so eager would I be to wear a crown. But that man was a fool and has long since passed. The man in front of you is older and I'd hope wiser." he said to some laughs "We cannot hold our lands, not against the Lions as we all know to our cost but most certainly not against the dragons should they come. Mark my words my lords, it'll be dragons who rule these lands yet again."

He could see nods of agreement around the hall and he reached down to his glass before drinking it down quickly and readying to speak once more.

"And yet that's not why I'll deny myself a crown or won't support my niece. We swore our oaths to a king, a king who gave his blood for us all, mine nephew were he living today would be our king still, would he not?"

"Aye."

"Aye."

The voices called out and he looked to see that some in the room knew where he was about to go and he wondered what they and the others may say.

"Our king named his brother his heir, I signed my name to his will and did so freely and while I had no joy in doing so, I did it because my king willed it so. I know not this Jon Snow other than what my sister would speak of him and though Cat bore the boy no love she signed the will the same as I."

"You would ask us to kneel to a bastard?"

"To a Northern savage?" another voice called out.

"Was my nephew a Northern Savage? Were the men who bled for us at the Whispering Woods or outside these very walls? Were the men who died at the Twins, Northern Savages?" he said angrily.

The heads dropping around the room in shame at the words spoken by one of their number soon showed the truth of their feelings.

"We shall bow but to our king. To Jon Snow, the King of the North and the Trident, long may he reign." he said standing to his feet.

"Jon Snow."

"Long May he Reign."

He called for a quill and some parchment and wrote the note before fixing his seal to it and handing it to Vyman.

"Send this to Winterfell." he said as he handed him the scroll and the Maester nodded as he hurried to do his bidding, Edmure turning to see his wife looking at him with a small and proud smile on her face.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Varys.**

He'd ridden hard to White Harbor and then taken one of the fastest of the Queen's ships to Duskendale, Varys glad to see the Kraken sails had been fitted as per his request. Where the Iron Fleet itself was he didn't know but he couldn't take the risk that he'd fall into Euron Greyjoy's hands and to sail in a single ship alone bearing the Queen's colors was foolhardy at best and suicidal at worst. They made good time though and when he arrived in Duskendale he considered reaching out to House Rykker before deciding, in the end, it was best not to for now.

The ride to King's Landing was just as hard and by the time he arrived he was tired and his bones were stiff. Yet his heart was pumping as fast as it ever did with the knowledge that he was about to make a move in the great game. Entering the city was easy enough, Varys mixing with the other refugees who foolishly came here seeking aid. It did pain him seeing the tire and the hungry children and knowing they'd not find any respite behind these walls. Once inside the gates he disappeared into the shadows, his little birds no longer his and his alone, and the risks to his life rising substantially because of it.

Varys scurried through the back streets, down alleys and paths he knew far better than most, and soon enough came to his destination. The brothel the last place a man with no cock would ever be expected to visit and yet Chataya and his relationship had always been very mutually rewarding. He'd given her the coin to get started and had reaped the benefits of her help over the years. That he'd also kept her safe from Littlefinger's machinations had only increased the woman's loyalty and debt to him, a debt he now wished her to repay.

"A spider comes to call." the voice said as he moved to knock at the back door, Varys turning to see Alayaya walking his way while carrying a basket of fruit.

"And will he find a safe web to call his home?" he asked and received a warm smile from the girl.

"Always, my lord." she said as she knocked on the door and bid him join her inside when it was opened.

He was shown to a room where a bath was quickly prepared for him and though he wished to douse himself in his favorite perfume and wear the clothes he had stored here, he knew he could not. Varys instead dressing simply though he left his disguise to one side for now. Alayaya brought him some food and some wine and he was surprised by the quality of both though the girl explained that with the Golden Company in the city all of them ate well enough.

"The men spend coin as if it were they who shit gold and not the Lannisters." Alayaya said making him titter.

"They visit often?" he asked as he took a bite of the peach.

"They are so many, my lord, they visit and they wait." Alayaya said her voice concerned.

"They wait?"

"For the Dragons." the girl said her concern even more clear now.

"You have nothing to fear from the dragons, Alayaya, I serve their queen and I've always seen you right have I not?"

"Yes you have." an older woman's voice said and Varys turned to see Chataya enter the room.

"It's good to see you well, old friend." he said with a smile.

"You too, my lord." she said back.

Varys listened eagerly as Chataya told him the ins and outs of all that had occurred since the Golden Company had arrived. How there was tension between them and the queen's men and with the Iron Born most of all. She told him how some of the men had taken to guard her doors and how a fight had occurred where the men of gold had killed a half dozen of Euron's men who'd tried to cause her trouble. Varys relieved that none of those inside had been hurt and pleased just as much by the news of rising tensions.

"They most dislike the Iron Born king, the Greyjoy, I've heard many men speak of wishing to cut his throat." Alayaya added.

"What say they about the Dragonqueen?" he asked as he took a sip of the wine.

"That they're fools to be going up against her and that if she beats the Army of the Dead then what hope have they." Chataya said.

He listened some more as they spoke about how the queen and the pirate seemed to enraptured by each other, Euron now spending more time in the Red Keep than on his ship and Varys getting an idea how that could be useful. When Varys asked about Jon Connington he found the man though known to them had never set foot in here or in any other brothel, preferring to do his drinking elsewhere.

"Where do they stay, the leaders of the Golden Company?" he asked as he finished his wine and stood up.

"By the docks, you'll find most of their men, they took the old Tyrell Warehouse and the leaders split their time between there and the Tyrell Manse."

"I'll be back on the morrow." he said and put on the beard.

He made his way down the side streets and first went to the Manse, soon hearing that Jon Connington had argued with Harry Strickland and was staying in the docks. After quickly making his way there he found that the man was inside and that he rarely left. It then took him three days to finally see Jon Connington in a position where he could reach him. Varys having spent his nights watching over the warehouse and only returning to Chataya's when he needed to change or to eat. During that time a ship had arrived carrying a very interesting passenger and Varys made plans to reach out to speak to him as soon as he could. For now, it was the man he followed that he needed to speak to and once he was sure they were alone, Varys made his presence known.

"I wondered when I'd see you, Spider though I had thought I'd smell you first." Jon Connington said when he stepped out in front of him.

"Alas I find myself unable to be who I truly am." he said with a smirk.

"Do you even remember who that man was, Spider?" Jon Connington said and Varys made no reply to that at least instead speaking on why he was here.

"I come to bring you an offer, do I have your ear?" he asked looking at the man in front of him, Jon Connington staring back at him before nodding." Is there somewhere we can speak freely?"

"Ha, you truly are no longer a part of things here if you must ask me that, come, I know a place." Jon said and he followed the man down the street.

In truth, there were many places he could bring the man but none he'd risk him knowing about until he judged him true. The building he was brought to was small and the men in front of it were clearly Golden Company though they wore no markers to identify them so. Varys followed Jon Connington inside and up some stairs and into a small room. Inside there was a table, some chairs, and a bed and he looked on as Jon produced a bottle and some glasses and bid him take a seat.

"I find myself to be in need of solitude from time to time and here in this city I've found little." Jon said pouring out the wine and offering him a glass.

"I hear your men and the Iron Born aren't on the best of terms." he said to begin, seeing Jon smile as he looked at him.

"Why am I not be surprised about what you hear or that your little birds still sing." Jon said shaking his head.

"Is it just the Krakens who vex you, Jon? Or mayhap it's the Lions too, or do you still at night dream of dragons?" he asked and saw the scowl appear on Jon Connington's face.

"Careful Spider, it's taken all I've got in me to not to end you already." Jon said angrily.

"Understandable though most lamentable if it should come to pass. You hate the Lannisters, Jon, the Iron Born too, your heart belongs as it always has, to the Targaryen's." he said looking to the man though he had no need to do so to see that he was right.

"The Dragon's are gone." Jon said swallowing his wine and refilling the glass.

"Not all." he said.

"A girl, a sister, no Varys, the dragons are dead." Jon said his voice far sadder in its tone.

"Had he lived, Aegon, had he lived Jon. If somehow Rhaegar's son had survived, who would your sword be raised for?" he asked curious for the reply.

"He died, they all died and only lesser men like you and I got to live." Jon said bitterly.

"Close your eyes, Jon, imagine a son of Rhaegar lived still, Now, whose side would you be on?"

"I've no need to close my fucking eyes, Spider. For fuck's sake why would I, you know where my heart lay, just like you knew the truth of all of us back then. Had Aegon lived then I'd have given my life in service of him, just as I'd have done for his father. I'd have crossed the world and seen it burn to put him on the Iron Throne. I'd have named him my king and knelt without being asked to, but it's torture to think of such things and I've tortured myself enough as it is."

"You'd not have taken issue with his mother?" he asked and saw Jon grip his glass and glare at him.

"I was jealous of his mother, disliked her, and thought her to be unworthy of him, but dammit she was my princess too. She would have been my queen and mine own feelings matter not compared to that. Now enough with such thoughts, you're here for a reason, get to it or get the fuck out." Jon said his anger telling Varys all that he needed to know.

Varys nodded to the bottle and Jon filled his glass once more. He looked at the Griffin and drank his wine down slowly before he readied to tell him a secret that few in the realm knew.

"You know a strange thing happened when I joined the queen and went North, a revelation that came upon me all of a sudden. Even though I'd known the man, spoken to him and truth be told found him honorable if a bit dull, a realization came upon me when I went North and thought about Ned Stark." Varys said.

"What the fuck has Ned Stark got to do with now?" Jon said a little too loudly, Varys raising his hand.

"The man played the game better than any of us could have imagined, oh his reasons may not have been how they seemed and I find myself questioning them almost as much as he does each and every day." he said.

"He?"

"Jon Snow."

"His bastard?" Jon said looking at him curiously.

"Is he?" he said with a smile.

He began to tell him the tale, of how Ned Stark had arrived at the Tower of Joy and found it to be guarded by three Kingsguard. The names of whom only confirming the truth and he saw how Jon Connington's breathing grew ever more shallow as he continued. The boy being named a bastard, being brought back to the North, and then many years later being sent to the Wall. Varys telling the tale then of what Jon Snow had done when there and seeing the smile that appeared unbidden on Jon Connington's face. When he got to the part about Jon Snow flying on a dragon and the way he'd spoken up for Daenerys when she arrived in the North, it was clear the man now knew the truth.

"He's true?" Jon Connington said his voice barely a whisper.

"He's true, you knew Rhaegar better than I, would he have lain with her were it not so?" he asked and Jon shook his head.

"And Daenerys she'll step aside?" he asked.

"No, nor would he wish it so or even allow any to suggest it, besides there is no need, they've already wed." he said and saw the smile grow large on the man's face.

"What would you ask of me?" Jon asked his voice far more hopeful than it had been just a few moments earlier.

"Who do you serve, Jon?"

"His name, Varys, what is his name?" Jon asked his voice rushed now such was his eagerness to know.

"Aegon Targaryen, the Sixth of his Name."

"My king and my queen, I serve the dragons, Varys, to the death." Jon said and Varys nodded.

They spoke and Varys soon learned that a large number of the captains wished to be elsewhere, Strickland, Euron, Cersei, each of them receiving less and less loyalty from the Golden Company. To get them to fully turn though prices would need to be paid, lands to be offered and given but after the wars the realm had suffered there were lands available. So Varys made some offers contingent on them coming through and the king and queen agreeing to them and Jon swore that he'd not offer more than could be accepted.

"They will come?" Jon Connington asked hopefully.

"They will come." he said rising to his feet "Be ready, Jon, the king, and queen will have need of you then and after."

He left the building and made his way back to Chataya's finding that Ser Baelor had made his way there already. Varys wondered if he knew he was here and when Chataya told him that the man hadn't partaken in any service she'd offered and had in fact paid extra coin just so she'd allow him to sup and eat in peace, he knew that he did. So he sent Alayaya with the note and removed his disguise and soon enough the heir to the Hightower was brought into the room.

"Ser Baelor I believe you've been expecting me?" he said as the man took his seat.

"I have, Lord Varys, I bring you word from my father." Baelor said handing him the letter.

He rode out of the city that night, the horse riding harder and faster than it had to even get here. The news he needed to bring to the king and the queen even better than he had dared to hope. His heart was beating as fast as it ever had as once again he'd played the game and once again he was on the winning side. Varys laughing as he thought of the foolish amateur moves that Tyrion and Sansa Stark were about to make. Moves that were pointless as the game was already over. The only thing they'd find was the one truth that any who played already knew, you play the game of thrones and you win or you die and this game was already won.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

He had carried Bran himself to the crypts, Arya walking beside him and while he felt nothing for the thing in his arms, he did for his sister. Aegon did his very best to try and portray Bran's last moments as a heroic sacrifice and not as a failed attempt to save himself. After sending for some cloth and some water, both he and Arya washed down the body themselves, his little sister looking for marks or injuries and finding none. Looking at the confused look on her face made him try to explain that it was likely that Bran's heart just gave in. That the pressure of warging and fighting against the Night King became too much for him and not that the three-eyed raven had burned in dragon's flames leaving the shell that had been their brother behind.

They placed Bran in an unsealed box next to his father, Arya offering prayers for her brother while Aegon offered his own which were certainly not. Instead, he thanked his mother for her help and told her how much he loved her before taking his sister's hand and leading her from the crypts. Though he wished to go to Dany, he knew they needed to make the preparations for the other funerals and so he kissed Arya on the forehead, and together with Jaime Lannister, he set off to do just that. Finding out along the way more about who exactly they had lost and finding some deaths hit him harder than others.

The Norrey had fallen as had Beric and Podrick, there was also some of the Free Folk he knew that had lost their lives too but far fewer than he'd feared. Lord Yohn and almost two-thirds of the Knights of the Vale had fallen as well, Jaime explaining that they'd not ridden through as ordered and had stopped to fight the dead. Learning that Howland Reed was dead brought up strange emotions in him, Aegon still not truly sure how he had felt about the man. That he had come when he had made things easier in a way but he wasn't sure that he could ever forgive the man for waiting so long. Not just from when Robb died either but even before then. Howland had known and yet had left him in ignorance and Aegon couldn't help but wonder what his life would have been like had the man come earlier to tell him who he was.

Even thinking about what he'd done at the Tower of Joy brought up some conflicted feelings for him. That he'd traveled under the assumption he was going to rescue his mother made him respect the man a little, that once he'd gotten there he'd killed Ser Arthur Dayne made him hate him a little more. Had he not, had Ser Arthur lived, Aegon was sure that he'd have met Dany earlier and that they'd have taken their throne back much sooner. But when he thought about that he wondered what would have happened beyond the wall. What would have happened to the Free Folk and even to the Starks had he not lived the life he lived, it was a thread he felt best not pulled at for now.

"When everyone is organised we'll send for the queen." he said to Jaime who nodded, the knight looking at him oddly "Is everything well, Ser Jaime?"

"It is your grace. I take it we shall march South soon?"

"We shall, Ser, once we've made our plans and rested a little. You're having second thoughts about what needs to be done?"

"No, your grace, I would only ask if at all possible that you may consider a different fate for my sister." the knight said as he looked off into the distance.

"I'll discuss it with her grace. I won't ask you to fight against your family Ser Jaime, if you wish you can sit this one out and just do your duties as a Kingsguard." he said offering Jaime the closest to a way out that he could.

"Fighting is part of my duties, you have my sword, your grace, truly." Jaime said and he nodded hoping that the man spoke the truth.

It took them some time to organize everything, there were some bodies were to be burned and others that would be sent back to their families. Lord Yohn and Howland would both be among the latter while Beric who believed truly in the Lord Of Light and Melisandre who they'd found collapsed in the snow and who seemed older than any woman any had ever seen would both be given to the fires. Dany stood beside him and though there were fewer pyres than he'd seen in his vision and some who'd fallen then stood now, he still felt the loss. Though when he glanced at Ser Jorah, Lady Maege, and Lyanna Mormont and saw Edd standing off to his left he thanked the gods for their lives too.

"To the brave fallen, we who survived salute you." Aegon said as he stepped forward with the torch in his hands" Your loss, your sacrifice will never be forgotten. Your heroism will be spoken about often and your names sang loudly in the years to come. The North Remembers." Aegon said as he dipped the torch onto the Beric's pyre.

"The North Remembers." the voices as one shouted loudly behind him.

It took some time for the flames to burn out and Aegon, Dany, and the others all stood and waited until they had before they turned back and walked to the keep. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arya walk closely with Gendry and he gave her a small smile and nod before he turned to the woman beside him. Reaching his hand out he took Dany's in his own and led her back in through the gates and the keep. The two of them heading to their room to ready for the night's festivities. Later as they stood there getting dressed Aegon found himself trying his best not to laugh at Dany's annoyance about the night to come.

"Do we have to go?" Dany said putting on her dress while he tried not to look at her, knowing if he did they'd not leave the room.

"We must, they need this, my love, as do we." he said moving over to her and nibbling on her neck "And I promise to make it up to you once the night is done." he said his voice low as she now leaned into him.

"You had better." she said almost with a pout which did make him laugh.

"Missandei and Davos should be heading back, they'll be here in a few days." he said as she finished dressing, Dany smiling broadly at the idea of seeing her friend again.

"They know?" she asked.

"As much as listening to a wolf would tell them, Ghost has made it clear it's done and they're to return." he said as he finished buttoning up his jacket "Shall we?"

"If we must." Dany said rolling her eyes and making him laugh more fully.

He was still doing so when they reached the Great Hall, Aegon had realized that he'd laughed far more since he'd been shown the truth of things than he had perhaps in his entire life up to then. It was a thought that had struck him more than once since he'd told Dany the truth of who he was. There was a difference between finding things amusing and being happy and if you were the latter then life seemed to offer you so much more of the former.

Taking their seats, he looked around the room and was surprised to see Tormund sitting with the Mormonts though not at all to see Jaime Lannister sitting with Brienne. The woman was still mourning the loss of her squire it seemed and Jaime was doing his best to offer her what comfort he could. Arya was sitting with Gendry and a few others that he didn't recognize and when Qhono saw him he raised his mug. Aegon doing the same in return and taking a big swallow much to the man's approval. As the night went on, he was joined by Ned Dayne and unfortunately by his cousin too, Ser Gerold taking the opportunity to speak to Dany while he was engaged in talking to Ned.

"I would never have believed it your grace, the dead, had I not seen them for myself." Ned said holding his mug in his hand.

"Aye, I know. Years maybe even weeks or moons from now people will name us liars or call us mad. They'll say it was wildings, savages, or something else we fought and that we built it up as an Army of Deadmen." He said trying not to look too obviously at the man behind him who was now sitting far too close to his wife.

"It bothers you, your grace? That you'll not be believed?" Ned asked as Aegon took a drink from his mug.

"Lord Stark never spoke of the war, did you know that?" he asked and Ned shook his head "He never told tales of what he did or what he'd seen, never corrected a statement or called anyone a liar for what they said of it, or him."

As he spoke the words he tried not to let the bitterness he felt about his uncle come through. He'd always thought it yet another example of his uncle's honor but he knew better now. His uncle didn't speak about the war because it shamed him, what he did during and after at the Tower of Joy, and with him, he was shamed by it and rightly so. So rather than speak of it or correct anyone when they did, he instead took credit for killing Ser Arthur Dayne rather than speak the truth. His uncle had also allowed people to name his father a rapist and kidnapper rather than correct them for their lies, honor only a word to the honorable Ned Stark, Aegon thought bitterly.

"Your grace?" Ned asked and Aegon realized that he'd drifted off into his head.

"I'm sorry Lord Dayne. To answer your question no it doesn't bother me, I know what I did, what all these men here did, you included, and like the North, I remember. Let others forget and let them claim what they wish, they had just better not do so within my hearing. Brave men lost their lives here, men who fought with honor, men with families, and loved ones. So let men who weren't here name them liars but they had best do so quietly and far from me." he said and Ned nodded.

"I don't know of Dorne, Your grace, they know not of you and her grace's marriage and I was sent to offer our fealty only to her grace." Ned said.

"As is owed to her." he said looking to his wife who was now laughing at something Ser Gerold said.

"As it is, it's owed to you too and while Dorne may need more time to see that, I do not. I'd kneel should you ask it of me." Ned said looking at him, though Aegon was paying far more attention to his wife behind him.

"Not today." he said reaching out and placing a hand on the man's shoulder "Today is a day for heroes Ned and heroes have no need to kneel." he said as he rose to his feet and turned to his wife.

He held his hand out and almost glared at Ser Gerold, the man's face schooled but his eyes blazing and Aegon knew that at some point they'd be having words at least. Dany smiled at him and took his hand and they moved out onto the floor. The dancing hadn't truly begun but as soon as they moved the music began to play and people looked their way. Taking his wife in his arms he began to dance, Aegon thanking the gods he'd received lessons even though Lady Catelyn had not wished it so.

"Ser Gerold is amusing?" he asked as they moved and Dany chuckled as she leant in closer to him.

"Is my husband jealous?" she asked smirking all the time.

"Madly, fiercely, always." he said as he bit her neck softly.

"And if I said that he had nothing to be jealous about?" Dany said her smile still on her face though he could see her eyes were a little worried.

"It would make no difference, when it comes to you I find myself jealous of everything." he said as she looked at him.

"Such as." she asked and Aegon saw they'd finally been joined by others, his eyes catching his sister shaking her head as Gendry obviously asked her if she wished to dance.

"The sun that beams down upon her when she wakes in the morning before me. The clothes she wears that get to cover her all through the day. The water in her bath that gets to flow over her as she bathes and the sheets at night that she wraps herself in." he said and watched as her smile grew ever larger.

"I did not know you could speak such words, Jon Snow." she said her voice soft and light.

"Nor I, not until you, my love." he said as they began to kiss.

There were things that needed to be said, toasts that needed to be made, and soon plans that needed to be put into action. They needed to speak on Tyrion who would probably return and on Sansa who would not. They had to decide if they were to wait on Varys and how much time they needed to give the dragons and the men to rest before they marched and yet all of that was for another day, another time. Aegon held his wife in his arms and was lost in the kiss he shared with her, the feelings he felt for her, and then visions which came to him as they stood in the middle of the Great Hall. Visions he'd had once before and were now even clearer to him.

"Aegon?" she asked when he broke the kiss and he smiled to show her that all was well.

He led her back to the table, glad to see that Ser Gerold was nowhere to be seen and that Ned Dayne had kept his seat. Leaning in close to her, he kissed her once more before he spoke softly in her ear and told her that he had a need to use the privy. The embarrassed look he tried to put on his face seeming to work as she giggled when she took her seat. Aegon passed by Ser Jaime and Arya with two unsullied following at his back as he walked to the nearest privy and once inside he felt the contents of his stomach empty when he leaned over the hole.

_"It was real."_

_"It was real."_

"I killed the woman I loved." he said as his body heaved once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Missandei, Davos, and Tyrion arrive back at Winterfell and Tyrion makes a move to get back into the inner circle. Sansa arrives in the Vale and Aegon tries to deal with what he’s learned. Plans are made for the war in the south and Brienne is made an intriguing offer while Euron and Cersei make plans of their own


	13. Too Much Love Will Kill You, Every Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon deals with the revelations while Sansa arrives in the Vale and Tyrion plans to win back favor. We take a look at Cersei in King's Landing and Brienne is made an intriguing offer.

_(Too Much Love Will Kill You, by Queen)_

_I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be_   
_Too many bitter tears are raining down on me_   
_I'm far away from home_   
_And I've been facing this alone for much too long_

_Oh, I feel like no-one ever told the truth to me_   
_About growing up and what a struggle it would be_   
_In my tangled state of mind_   
_I've been looking back to find where I went wrong_

_Too much love will kill you_   
_If you can't make up your mind_   
_Torn between the lover and the love you leave behind_   
_You're headed for disaster 'cos you never read the signs_   
_Too much love will kill you every time_

_I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be_   
_And it seems like there's no way out of this for me_   
_I used to bring you sunshine_   
_Now all I ever do is bring you down, oooh_

  
_How would it be if you were standing in my shoes_   
_Can't you see that it's impossible to choose_   
_No there's no making sense of it_   
_Every way I go I'm bound to lose, oh yeah_

_Too much love will kill you_   
_Just as sure as none at all_   
_It'll drain the power that's in you_   
_Make you plead and scream and crawl_   
_And the pain will make you crazy_   
_You're the victim of your crime_   
_Too much love will kill you every time_

_Yeah too much love will kill you_   
_It'll make your life a lie_   
_Yes too much love will kill you_   
_And you won't understand why_   
_You'd give your life you'd sell your soul_   
_But here it comes again_   
_Too much love will kill you_

  
_In the end_   
_In the end._

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

He knelt in front of the tree and beseeched the gods to tell him why and to explain to him why they'd shown him such things. For two days he'd come here first thing in the morning and just before he retired for the night, Dany accepting his word that he felt the need to pray and to thank the gods for their success. As he'd knelt and spoken to them though he'd done anything but thank them. Aegon cursing them instead for what they'd revealed to him.

No matter how much he pleaded they didn't answer, the gods gifting him with nothing but silence and memories. Each one of those was like the knife to the heart that he'd plunged in the woman he loves chest. Aegon now clearly seeing just how truly Dany had fallen and though his anger was directed at everyone. Those who'd enabled her fall, those who'd caused it, the gods for not stepping in to stop it, but he reserved his true disdain and disgust for himself.

" _How could I?"_

" _Why was I so blind?"_

" _Was she bearing our babe?"_

The last question always the one he found himself going back to and the one which just as it had the first time he'd thought it, now once again had him emptying the contents of his stomach into the dark waters of the pool. It was a question he needed the answer to and one he dared not find the truth of. The thoughts of being a kinslayer twice over ones that should he find the truth of would be the end of him.

Eyes closed he reached out and touched the Weirwood and was once again transported in time, his hair grey and his skin old and wrinkled, while the cold bite of the northern air chilled him to the bone. In front of him was a very different Weirwood, older, bigger and Aegon felt himself kneeling at it just as truly as if it was the one he was kneeling at in Winterfell. He felt the regrets, the shame, the anger, and the hopelessness the old man felt as if he and the man were one. Something he knew now to be true and then as the man in Winterfell faded away, Aegon opened his eyes to see he was no longer there or himself but he was now the old man by the tree.

_He wrote the words on the tree using the soot, the words that named him by both his true name and what he was and after doing so he closed his eyes, and then once again he saw her own. For once it wasn't the color that drew him in or even the looks of love she wore in them that he remembered so well before he'd thrown it all away. No, it was the understanding, the way she seemed to look deep inside of him and just knew what it was he was feeling. There was no recrimination, no anger, true there was some regret but mainly it was a look that told him that she knew, she understood, and for Aegon that was even better than forgiveness._

_Forgiveness was too much, it was a step too far, something he didn't wish for or wouldn't accept and something he knew he didn't deserve and so to see it in her eyes would only make her untrue. He didn't think he could bear that, she was the only true thing he'd ever known, and to see her even now, even after all he'd done still being who she was, was a blessing. Aegon longed to hear her voice, to feel her touch, to hold her in his arms one final time but they were just dreams and he'd long accepted that his life was merely a nightmare of his own choosing._

" _Not just yours my love." the voice rang out into the night and Aegon opened his eyes to see where it had come from._

" _Dany?" he called out hopefully though he knew it hadn't been her voice he heard._

" _No my son, it's not." the woman said as she walked from the cave, Aegon seeing her dark hair and grey eyes and not needing to ask her name._

" _I failed. Every step of the way, everything I did in my life, I failed." he said as his tears fall and he looked to her and waited to be judged._

" _Good, now go fail again." she said and Aegon looked on as she faded from his view._

" _Mother." he called out but the sound that returned was not the voice of a woman or a man, it was a sound he'd not heard in almost fifty years and it was coming closer._

_He stood up and held his arms out fully extended to his side, he then bowed his head and waited for him to come. Truth be told he'd expected him long before now, he wondered did he wait until he had suffered enough and was ready to give in. Aegon had come here to die, his time was up and his strength sapped. He'd seen it all again over the past few moons, the betrayals, her fall, his mistakes, and their true intent. Bran wanted only to live, Sansa wanted a crown, Arya was so lost inside herself and just wanted to be free. Sam wanted revenge and a comfortable life while Tyrion wanted a woman he couldn't have. Others wished for things too, Varys waned the realm to be secure and the people safe, Davos wanting an end to the wars and to people's suffering, and Jaime Lannister wanted a reason to live rather than a reason to die._

_Dany, Dany had wanted him, she'd wanted to have a family and to have a man who loved her and not the Dragonqueen she had at times to be. As for him, What did he want? What had he always wanted? It had taken him until the end of his life to realize it. It wasn't to be a king, to wear a crown, to be Lord of Winterfell, or to be a Stark. Nor was it to have the respect of the man he thought was his father or was it the love of his brother and sisters._

" _You know nothing, Jon Snow." the voice called out, and as he heard the dragon land he smiled._

_Aegon opened his eyes and looked into the deep red ones of Drogon, the dragon the only one whose judgment he'd accept and the time for that judgment was now finally upon him. As he saw the flames rise in the back of Drogon's throat, Aegon saw the images flash in front of his eyes. Dragonstone, Dany, Winterfell, Dany, the cabin of a ship, Dany, the Waterfall, Dany, he saw her smile, heard her laugh, and almost felt her fingertips on his face. As Drogon's flames came over him and the Weirwood, as he and the tree both were engulfed, Aegon knew exactly what it was he wanted._

" _I want another chance." he said as the flames burned both him and the tree away._

He felt the shaking and looked up to see Jaime Lannister with his hands on his shoulders, a panicked look on the knight's face. It took him a moment to realize that he was dripping wet and then he was covered in a cloak and helped to his feet. By the time he reached the keep, he'd found out that he'd been dragged from the water by Jaime and he was making excuses for why he'd fallen in. Aegon saw that while Jaime didn't believe them, he at least accepted them for now.

"Thank you Ser Jaime." he said and the knight nodded as he helped him to his room.

As soon as she saw him she was on her feet, Dany moving him to the fire, and she and Jaime both insisting that he get out of the damp clothes. Aegon was glad when the knight left with a nod to him and soon enough he was sitting by the fire wrapped in a blanket and yet he felt no cold. He should be shivering, shaking and yet he felt no cold. His wife looked worriedly at him and he saw her go to speak to Ser Jaime, Aegon readying for the shouting when she came back. It wasn't what she did though, instead, she simply knelt down and looked into his eyes, that understanding look on her face was there once more and he knew he had to tell her some of the truth.

"I had a vision, I think I fell into the pool because of it." he said and she looked at him a little worried now.

"Is this like the other?" she asked.

"More of it, we have much to do, Dany, much to do." he said reaching out to take her hand and pull her close as he began to tell her some of what he'd seen and what they needed to do.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Ser Davos.**

Seeing Winterfell's walls in front of him made him almost feel as if he was coming home. Davos wondering if that was the place or the man he was heading to see, quickly deciding it was the latter. After losing his sons, he'd been lost and had sought some meaning for everything that he'd given up while following Stannis to the ends of the realm. He'd found that in Jon Snow, no Aegon Targaryen, but he'd found something else also, he'd found someone he considered a son.

It was strange as he'd not particularly liked the boy when he first met him, Davos thinking him too rigid and set in his ways, something he laughed at now. The very traits he'd respected in Stannis he'd found annoying in Jon Snow and it had taken him time to figure out why that was. Here in the North, he'd found out the reason for it, the boy was not being true to himself and was almost a shadow of who he should be. Seeing him grow and become who he was always supposed to be was like watching the sun rise on a dark day and Davos was happy to be a part of whatever was to come because of it.

Arriving at the gates he saw the Dornish men who'd passed them on the road, the young Dayne lad sparring while others watched. He looked to see Tormund speaking with Lyanna Mormont and her mother and smiled when the man caught his eye. Tormund's voice soon booming across the yard as he came toward them.

"The Onion Knight." Tormund shouted as Davos climbed from his horse and helped Missandei down from hers, her own eyes searching the yard before finally seeing who she sought.

"Forgive me Ser Davos." she said as she moved from him and walked towards Grey Worm.

"The Half Man." Tormund said and Davos turned to see Tyrion hurrying his way.

"The fight?" Davos asked before Tyrion arrived.

"Was glorious, Davos, The Dragonqueen rained down fire, the cockless men fought a mighty battle and the Horselords ran over those dead fuckers like they were nothing." Tormund said smiling.

"The king?" he asked.

"Stabbed that icy fucker through the heart, jumped from his dragon onto the other one's back, and took him to the ground." Tormund said still smiling broadly.

"You saw this?" Tyrion asked breathing deeply as he stopped beside them.

"The Dragonqueen saw it and I saw the dead fall." Tormund said looking down at Tyrion.

"My brother?"

"Is alive and well, as are far more of us than should be." Tormund said with a loud laugh.

Grey Worm and Missandei walked over after having their own reunion and Davos was then told of the losses they suffered. Lord Yohn Royce's death brought a frown to Tyrion's face while he was saddened by Lord Beric's and Lord Reed's. All in all, though they'd lost only a few thousand men, even less than Stannis had lost at Blackwater Bay, and Davos felt his pride rise at what his king and queen had accomplished.

"Where's Ghost?" Missandei asked and Davos turned to look for the wolf not seeing him anywhere.

"Make your way to King Crow's door and you'll no doubt find the white wolf." Tormund said with a chuckle.

Davos looked to Missandei and Grey Worm who seemed just about to do that and so he nodded to them and began to walk with them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lord Wyman speaking to the Mormont's and as they entered the keep he saw Ser Jorah heading their way. He didn't wait to hear what the man said to Tyrion but he was sure that the dwarf would not be joining them in meeting with the king and queen. When they reached the room and were let in Missandei quickly brushed past him, Davos watching as she and the queen greeted each other with a hug. His own greeting with his king seemed to be a bit more formal he thought before he too was welcomed just as Missandei had been.

"It's good to see you, your grace, both of you." he said looking to Daenerys who was speaking to Missandei and so barely noticed him.

"You too, Davos, you've heard?" Aegon asked.

"The battle? Aye, did you really jump from a fucking dragon's back?" he asked admonishingly, hearing the queen's laugh as he did so.

"I try to tell him not to risk himself so, Ser Davos but it seems even an order from the queen isn't enough to make my husband listen." Daenerys said taking her seat as Missandei did likewise.

"We won, didn't we?" Aegon said rolling his eyes and making both the queen and Missandei laugh a little more fully.

He took his seat and told of their time on the road, of Sansa Stark riding off, and of Tyrion keeping to himself. Missandei saying that she didn't like the looks he gave them both nor how silent he remained while they were heading south.

"What did he say when he realized you weren't going to White Harbor?" Aegon asked.

"It caught him by surprise your grace and he was not best pleased." Missandei said.

"Good, we can use that." Aegon said as he looked at him curiously before speaking "Do you wish to get settled in or would you prefer to work?"

"Work first, that way I won't be worrying about what I'm supposed to be doing." he said to a chuckle from the king.

Aegon got up from his seat and walked over to place a kiss on his wife's lips before telling Missandei how happy he was to see her back, something the queen clearly agreed with. Then he nodded to him and looked to Ghost who Davos hadn't even noticed was curled up by the fire. Aegon walked to the door and let the wolf run off while he followed him from the room. They left the keep and walked out onto the walkway and stood there looking down at the courtyard, Aegon motioning to the unsullied to guard both ends of it so they'd not be disturbed.

"When you're settled there's something I need to speak to you about, Davos, something I need to speak to someone about." Aegon said his voice shaky as he leaned on the wooden handrail, his posture stiff and unyielding.

"Of course, your grace." he said and saw how his shoulders seemed to relax.

"For now we have other matters at hand. Soon we'll be heading south to King's Landing. We'll deal with all of those who stand between my wife and her throne and then we can finally begin to heal this realm and see its people prosper." Aegon said.

"I had thought our losses would be much steeper, your grace, given they are not, we have more than enough men and we have the dragons too. I doubt Cersei Lannister or Euron Greyjoy can stand against her grace and yourself."

"They are not the only enemies we have." Aegon said drawing his attention to Tyrion "Nor as luck would have it are the forces here the only allies we can call upon either." Davos looking on as Aegon smiled at Ned Dayne who was using Dawn to hold two men at bay.

"What is it that Dorne wants, your grace?" he asked.

"Justice, vengeance, Cersei Lannister's head on a pike with Euron Greyjoy's beside it. We promise them that and they'll swear to Daenerys." Aegon said and Davos noticed that he'd not mentioned himself.

"But not you?" he asked.

"For now, Ser Davos, for now." Aegon said with a smile.

"Your grace, fancy a spar?" Ned Dayne called up when he noticed them watching.

He chuckled when he saw the smirk on Aegon's face, Davos seeing him nod before he turned to him and leaned in close.

"After we've eaten tonight, meet me in the Godswood." Aegon said and he nodded as the king turned to walk away from him before he stopped to look back "Davos, it's good that you've returned, truly it is." Aegon said before he walked away.

As much as he'd have enjoyed watching the spar, he felt the chill in the air and felt ready to get comfortable in his room for a bit. The thoughts of ale and a warm fire were ones he found most pleasing. He turned to walk from the walkway when he saw Jaime Lannister and Tyrion heading out the gate. Davos wondering where the two men were going and then looking on surprised as Ghost followed out silently after them. Aegon looking up at him as he reached the courtyard and Davos saw the look on his face that told him the wolf was about the king's business this day.

Shaking his head as he laughed a little, he walked into the keep and down to his room. Inside he found the fire to be already lit, while a large jug filled with ale and a plate of cold meat and cheese lay on his table. Davos took a seat as he then noticed the small note that lay beside the ale and food. Pouring himself a mug of ale he opened the note and read it.

_Rest up Davos, we have much to do,_

_Jon._

**The Vale of Arryn 305 AC.**

**Sansa Stark.**

She hated riding, the discomfort, the cold, even sitting on the horse itself was something she disliked immensely. When you added in the smells that came from the horses and from the men who rode with her, not that she herself had been able to bathe properly either for days, it made her long for carriages once more. In the future when she was queen she'd insist she traveled in a manner becoming of one. A large wheelhouse like the one Cersei Lannister had was to her the only way a true queen should travel.

Only a savage who lived among other savages would think a queen should ride a horse. It was just another example to her of why Daenerys Targaryen wasn't fit to be queen. She spent her time among filthy savages, she drank and ate with them even went so far as to drink that foul drink that the wildings were known for. No, a queen was supposed to be above it all, she looked down over her people and gave them something to aspire to. When she ate she did so delicately, picking the food from her plate and washing it down only with the finest wines.

Cersei Lannister was a mad, cruel woman but she was far more of a queen than the Draognbitch could ever be. Sansa though would put them both to shame, she'd be thought of as Good Queen Sansa, would be beloved by her subjects and admired by the ladies of the realm. She'd be lusted after by knights and lords and yet none would ever stand the slightest chance of gaining her favor. Sansa shuddering at the thoughts of a man ever touching her again and yet she knew that she'd have to let one do so in the future.

"The Bloody Gate, Lady Sansa." Ser Daveth said taking her from her daydream and Sansa looked to see the large wall that stood in front of them.

"Is there a keep inside?" she asked not seeing anything other than the parapets and the covered bridge.

"There's a small garrison and while the accommodations aren't up to a true keep, they're far better than those we've stayed in to get here my lady." Ser Daveth said.

Sansa though displeased accepted that, the idea of a warm fire, a bed and a bath, and some hot food one something she could appreciate. They rode to the gate itself and she looked up as a man loomed large over them, his armor was dark and grey and she remembered that her uncle had once served here. The Knight of the Blood Gate she'd heard Robb name him once, Sansa briefly felt sadness thinking she'd never met the man only for it go as she remembered he'd not come to her aid when called.

"Who would pass the Bloody Gate?" the knight shouted and Sansa looked to see that there was a Septon standing beside him, something that she found most strange.

"Ser Daveth Hersy, escorting the Lady Sansa Stark to meet with Lord Robert." Ser Daveth said and Sansa saw the knight on the bridge nod and the gate was then opened.

Theon helped her from her horse and her escort all dismounted as the knight who'd greeted them from the bridge headed their way along with some guards. Sansa looking and trying to see and recognize the sigil he bore. The broken black wheel was on a green field and her mind went quickly to the books she'd read when she had stayed with her aunt and cousin. Smiling as she soon remembered it was from House Waynwood but she could not place the man's name.

"Ser Daveth, I had not expected to see you back so soon, Lord Yohn, the others?" the knight asked.

"Readying for battle Ser Donnel," Ser Daveth said.

Donnel, Ser Donnel Waynwood, Lady Anya's second son, Sansa's mind quickly placed the man and she thanked Littlefinger for his insistence that she learn as much as she could about the Vale. What his original plans were for her there she had never known, only that something had caused them to change. Sansa still feeling the effects of that change today she thought as she almost felt the scars.

"Lady Sansa, a pleasure." Ser Donnel said and Sansa smiled when he kissed her offered hand, the knight was plain and homely but he at least understood the courtesies she was most pleased to find.

"Ser Donnel." she said and looked to Theon who watched the knight's every move, Sansa thankful for his protective stare as she spoke to the man.

They were quickly brought into the keep which she found was far larger than Ser Daveth had said and Ser Donnel soon had a room and a bath prepared for her. Sansa was delighted to see that there were oils and scented soaps laid out by the servants for her and before she knew it she was relaxing in the warm water. She drank some wine and ate some grapes and some candied fruits as she lay there. Finding that by the time she was ready to climb out the water had begun to cool. Sansa dried and dressed herself but she allowed the servant to brush her hair before she headed to the small hall for the evening meal.

In the hall it was as if she was in a different world, the food was plentiful, the wine flowed and though she was the only highborn lady present, it didn't diminish her enjoyment of the meal she ate or the night ahead of her. Sansa even dancing with Ser Donnel, some of the other knights, and Theon. Though she had to almost drag him to the floor to do so as he seemed more nervous here than he had been in Winterfell. She welcomed the advances of the knights though politely turned them down, still, it was comforting to find that she was much desired. That had been one of her greatest worries because of all she'd been through. The idea that the scars she covered up could still be seen in her features was one that filled her with dread.

She needed to be desired, to be wanted, to play on men and use that weapon that Cersei had told her they all possessed. Her name alone wasn't going to be enough to get her what she wished and should the truth of her position reach the Vale before she made her move then she'd be done for. But a man's desire was a useful tool to use and seeing how the men in the hall looked at her, it was one that she'd be able to take advantage of still.

"Lord Robert will be so pleased to see you, my lady, I fear he's missed family these past few moons." Ser Donnel said as they sat the high table.

"As will I to see my cousin too, Ser Donnel. I find myself missing true family more and more." she said truthfully.

"We'll arrange to change the horses on the morrow, Lady Sansa. I wish I could offer you a carriage of some sort but all we have are carts and that's no way for a lady such as yourself to travel." Ser Donnel said with a smile.

"I thank you good Ser, I must beg your forgiveness though, I find myself most tired and in need of rest." she said smiling back at the man and noticing his disappointed look at her leaving.

Theon escorted her back to her room and she welcomed the feel of the warm bed as she lay down upon it before she quickly undressed. Her sleep was far more peaceful than it had been while on the road and she wondered was it because she was now closer to her goal. When she woke the next morning she was eager to be on her way, moving quickly to break her fast and almost hurrying the others along. She could see that Ser Donnel and the other men were less pleased she was leaving and she wondered how many of them had thoughts of her the night before.

"Ser Donnel, thank you for making my stay here most pleasant, I'll be sure to inform my cousin of your gallantry and attentiveness." she said with a smile and saw the man's chest puff up.

"You were a most welcome guest my lady, most welcome." the knight said kissing her outstretched hand.

It took them another two full days to arrive at the Gate's of the Moon, Sansa feeling all the good work the bath and warm bed had done her had been for naught. Her hips and thighs ached, she smelt once more and her hair was in dire need of a wash and a brush. She felt it even more keenly when she was greeted by a beautiful woman with quite a large bust that she had clearly on display, alongside another dark-haired girl and some knights.

"Ser Daveth?" one of the knights said while the dark-haired girl moved forward.

"My father, Ser?" the girl asked.

"Lord Yohn has stayed in Winterfell to take part in the fight to come my lady, he tasked me with escorting Lady Sansa to her cousin, Lord Robert." Ser Daveth said.

"Lady Sansa, forgive me." the girl with the large bust said as she moved forward to greet her.

"There's nothing to forgive, Lady?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Lady Myranda Royce, May I present Ser Mychel and Lady Ysilla Redfort and Ser Harrold Hardyng." Myranda said and Sansa was greeted politely by Ser Mychel and suspiciously by Lady Ysilla, though most warmly by Ser Harrold.

"Lady Sansa, a pleasure, truly." the blond-haired blue-eyed man said kissing her hand, Sansa finding herself lost in his eyes for a moment before she caught and steadied herself.

"Ser Harrold, Lady Myranda, perhaps I can be escorted to my cousin?" She asked to a slight frown from Ser Harrold.

"This way, Lady Sansa." Myranda said and Sansa followed her and Ser Harrold with Theon walking behind her while Ser Mychel, Lady Ysilla, and Ser Daveth stayed back and spoke to each other.

She was led into the Great Hall and was surprised by just how full it was. Knights, lords, ladies, it seemed she'd arrived in the middle of a feast or ball of some sort. She looked to the high table and saw her cousin, Robin looking just as weak and sickly as he ever had though when he saw her he smiled brightly.

"Sansa?" he called out happily.

"Oh cousin, it's so good to see you." she said her smile and the flushing of her eyelids soon drawing an even bigger one of his own.

He insisted she sat beside him and over the course of the next few hours they spoke, she touched his arm, his shoulder, and even briefly his leg. She laughed at his japes which weren't funny and leaned in close to speak into his ear. At the end of the night, he escorted her to a room he'd had made up for her near his own and when he leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek, she moved her face so he made contact with her lips. Sansa welcoming the surprised look on his face when she did so.

"I hope we can spend lots of time together, Robin, lots of time. I so wish us to be close, don't you." she said brushing his hand and moving his hair from his face, Robin staring at her with widened eyes.

"I do, cousin, very much so." he said and this time she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips herself before turning to walk into her room.

Men were easy she thought as she readied for her bed, Cersei had been so very right about that. All they truly wished for was what was between a woman's legs and Robin already wanted what was between hers. Soon enough he'd give her everything she wished for just on the off chance that she'd allow him what he desired. It was a small price to pay she thought as she lay down and covered herself with the sheet, a small price to pay for what it was she truly desired.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

He was stunned by what he heard, they'd won so easily. Was the threat not as great as he'd been led to believe? Was it some sort of mummery that Jon Snow had played out? He needed answers and it was clear he wasn't going to get them from the king or queen, not yet at least. Which left him but one option, Jaime. That his brother had survived and was unharmed was a huge relief though given he was beginning to doubt just what odds they'd faced, perhaps not. Still, he was happy when Jaime agreed to join him for a drink in the tavern in Wintertown.

Walking from the keep with no guards irked him once more, though again not because he feared he was in any sort of danger. More it was yet another acknowledgment that his safety was not something his queen concerned herself with. Another sign of just how far he'd fallen and how much trouble he was truly in if he couldn't gain access to the inner council. Without his position he was nothing, his name unlike Jaime's wouldn't bring him favor and he wasn't a warrior who could inspire men to fight for him. He didn't even have the gold to pay them to do so which was yet another reason he needed to be close to power. Destitution was not something he looked forward to.

"I'm afraid you'll have to pay." he said with a chuckle as he and Jaime entered the tavern, his brother nodding and soon enough they sat over ale and warm food.

Jaime didn't eat or drink while he did much of both, gladly accepting the second mug of ale when it was offered. His brother looked different to him, Jaime was focussed on something that were he not so concerned with his own prospects, Tyrion may have inquired about. But he'd not come here to discuss his brother, not truly. After finishing the food and starting on his third mug of ale, he began to ask some of the questions that preyed on his mind.

"The battle?" he asked.

"Like none I've ever known, Tyrion. To see them all, to see so many of them come at you, gods, I'd not be here today were it not for their graces." Jaime said.

"It was truly that bad?" he asked surprised.

"I don't know how many were in the army but we burned thousands, tens of thousands. At the end, I had lost my sword and I would have fallen." Jaime said reaching out and taking the first swallow from his own mug.

"What happened?" he asked moving forward in his seat.

"The king happened." Jaime said with a smile.

Tyrion listened as he was told the same story that he'd heard, Jon Snow jumping from a dragon's back and taking down Viserion before slaying the Night King. It was a wondrous tale and yet Jaime like others didn't see it, something his brother wasn't best pleased with his doubts when he brought it up.

"I care not for what you or anyone else says on this Tyrion, I, those there, we know what we know. We may still have won, our numbers were greater than theirs by the end but we'd have lost so many more to do so. As it was we lost enough, you head of Podrick?" Jaime asked.

"No?" he said before realizing what Jaime was saying "He fell?" he said softly.

"He fell." Jaime said sympathetically.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Jaime taking another swallow of the ale and Tyrion thinking back on the boy who'd saved his life so many years earlier. He raised his mug and offered a toast that Jaime joined in with and then he swallowed down what was left in the mug and ordered a refill. He was trying to think of how to bring up his issues with Daenerys and Jon Snow when the bolt struck the wall, Jaime turning his head as Bronn stepped out of the shadows with the crossbow still in his hands.

"Ser Bronn of the Blackwater, where's your drink." he asked before looking to his expression "What are you doing North?"

"What are you doing with that?" Jaime asked looking to the crossbow as Tyrion finally recognized it.

"Oh this, this if for you both of ya, a gift from your sister. Unfortunately like all gifts that come from cunts this one has a price too. Your sister offered me Riverrun to end you both."

"If you believe Cersei will keep to any promise she gave you then you're a fool and you should just fire that fucking crossbow." Jaime said his voice angry though not at Bronn, Tyrion noticed."

"Which is why I'm fucking here. Your sister was dead the moment those dragons arrived and any fucking hope she had of winning went out the door after that mad fucker jumped from the dragon's back. So where does that leave me? An offer to a castle that right now is worthless or another lie from two cunts who I've spent years wiping their arses for and to no reward."

"You're Ser Bronn of the Blackwater." Tyrion said looking directly at him.

"That's worth about as much as a pile of that dragon shit outside Winterfell's walls. No, it's time Ol Bronn here took matters into his own fucking hands. Cersei will lose unless all of a sudden some of the Dragonqueen and the Bastard's top men start falling and to get my fucking castle I'll make lots of you fucking fall." Bronn said.

"We made a deal long ago, do you remember?"

"Aye, if anyone paid me to kill you then you'd give me double. What's double Riverrun?" Bronn asked.

"Highgarden, you could be Lord of the Reach." Tyrion said though he wasn't sure how he'd pull it off, still, Bronn being here gave him options he'd not had up to now.

If Bronn was truly willing to kill for Riverrun then what would he do for Highgarden? Jon Snow would beat the man in a straight-up fight but Bronn didn't fight straight up and unlike other king's, Jon was lax in his own protection. With him gone, Tyrion would be in a position not only to give Bronn Highgarden but to see himself set too. He smiled when he thought that of all people who'd come to his aid it was Cersei who'd perhaps giving him all he truly needed.

"Highgarden, are you mad? Jaime asked.

"Better than being dead." he replied.

"He's not going to kill us, he wouldn't be talking..." Jaime said as the bolt flew from the crossbow and barely missed his head.

"Way I see it, I only need of the Lannister brothers alive." Bronn said as Jaime glared at him.

"Highgarden will never belong to a cutthroat, the Reach won't stand for it and neither will the king or queen." Jaime said.

"No, who are your ancestors? The ones who made your family rich, cutthroats, thieves, killers, and vagabonds. You may have risen high you golden cunt but your House like mine started very fucking low." Bronn said.

"Aye, they did." Tyrion said to a glare from Jaime.

"Highgarden, give me your word." Bronn said.

"You have my word." Tyrion answered "But none of this means anything until we take King's Landing, we could use the help of the former Commander of the City Watch." Tyrion said.

"Oh no, my fighting days are done, but I still got a few killing days left you hear me? "Bronn said as he got up and began to back away.

He didn't see it, never heard it, how it managed to not just get into the tavern but to sneak up so completely on a man who prided himself on knowing where and when there was a threat to his life, Tyrion couldn't tell. Bronn barely had a chance to reach out and open the door. The arm with the crossbow was ripped off so quickly and so silently, other than the screams from Bronn himself there was no sound and Tyrion almost pissed himself. The screams didn't last too long either as in the blink of an eye Ghost had torn Bronn's throat out.

The sounds of the last gurgles of Bronn's breath and the pooling of the blood along with the crackling of the logs in the fire were the only noises in the tavern. Even as the great white wolf moved towards them, its red eyes staring deep into his own and its snout covered in Bronn's blood, not a sound could be heard. When Ghost reached the table he felt sure it was the end and he felt a few stray drops of piss roll down his leg. To say he was relieved when the wolf turned to Jaime and when it licked his brother's hand wouldn't do justice to how he felt. Tyrion looking on as the white wolf behaved like some grey puppy as his brother fed it some of the meat from the table.

On the floor, almost right at the door, Bronn had stopped moving. His lifeblood was pooled all around him and Tyrion reached for his mug and emptied it in one swallow. All the while Jaime fed Ghost pieces of meat and the white wolf's red eyes just stared at him as if it was giving him a silent warning. Be wary those eyes said, be wary because you've just seen what happens to those who are not. It was a warning that he intended to take very much to heart.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Dany.**

There was something on Aegon's mind that for now at least he wasn't sharing with her. That it was all he wasn't sharing did at least make her believe that whatever it was, he would tell her when the time was right. After the feast they'd come back to their room, they'd lain together and spoken of the future. Aegon had surprised her when he got up and walked to the chest he kept the dragon egg in and when he then brought it over to her.

" _Do you feel it?" he asked as he handed it to her, Dany feeling the dragon moving inside, the egg even warmer now than it had been._

" _It's more alive?" she asked._

" _I know now why I have that egg." Aegon said._

" _Because your father wanted you to have it." she said and he shook his head._

" _It's for the babe, Dany, the dragon in that egg is the babe's mount." Aegon said and she looked to see he was smiling as he did so._

" _How do you know?" she asked._

" _I feel it, Dany, it calls when you're in the room, the egg it was never alive for me, it was always for the babe." Aegon said as Dany moved the egg closer to her stomach. She felt it then, the dragon inside her and the one in the egg almost seemed to be moving towards each other._

She was telling Missandei this as her friend fixed her hair, Dany chuckling at the frown on her face when she had seen her own efforts at the elaborate braids that Missandei was so adept at. This more than anything she had missed when her friend was on the road. Their time spent together as Missandei fixed up her hair was never about that alone. It was about them sharing their concerns, speaking of their hopes and dreams, and for Dany that even more than the good advice she gave was why she loved her friend so. There was no one, apart from Aegon now, that she could share her thoughts with so completely and with Missandei there were things she could share with her that she couldn't even with her husband.

They spoke of her time on the road, Dany listening as Missandei told her of how Ghost saved her life and how he'd protected and fed her while they traveled south and then back north. She laughed freely when Missandei said that not only had the white wolf being her protector but he'd been her blanket too, its soft white fur keeping her far warmer than any fire. When she spoke of Tyrion and Sansa, Dany felt her anger rise, more at the latter than the former. They'd given her every chance and would now be forced to deal with her once and for all, Dany worrying just how Aegon would take it when they finally did so.

"There, all done my queen." Missandei said and Dany looked into the looking glass, finally looking just how she had when she had arrived here all those moons ago.

"Shall we take a walk?" she asked and Missandei nodded, both of them leaving the room and strolling through the keep.

This was yet another thing she had missed, the simplicity of walking with her friend, almost as if they were just two friends and she was not a queen with a kingdom to conquer and enemies to deal with. She'd tried doing the same with Aegon and had found him to be far less good company than her friend was. Only his sister Arya coming close to offering her the same feeling as her walks with Missandei did.

"Is that his grace?" Missandei said and Dany looked to see Aegon readying to face Ned Dayne in a spar, a crowd of Northmen, Free Folk, Unsullied, and Dothraki, along with the Dornish all gathering to watch.

"It seems my husband wishes to put on a show, should I give him some encouragement?" she asked feeling a little wicked.

"I think he'd most enjoy that your grace." Missandei said with a smirk.

"A gold dragon on Lord Dayne." she called out and giggled when Aegon's head turned so fast towards her that she thought he'd snap his neck.

"Mine own wife, you wound me so my love." Aegon said feigning hurt only to smile and tease her back "Though I find myself most in need of a gold dragon and so I'll take that wager."

She turned to Missandei and leaned in close, asking her to send for a gold dragon, and both of them almost falling into a fit of giggles as she did so. The crowd that now gathered for the spar was even larger and Dany noticed Ned Dayne's cousin t be looking at her far more intently than he was at the spar that was about to begin. He'd flirted and came very close to crossing the line at the feast. Dany though had enjoyed her husband's jealousy too much to set him straight but given how he looked at her and what she'd just done, she worried that he may get the wrong idea. It was something she'd address at a later time she thought as the spar began.

Dany was not someone who truly understood swords, she did though appreciate the men who wielded them greatly and she could tell an impressive blade from one that was not. Ser Jaime and Lady Brienne both carried Valyrian Steel, as did Jorah now also thanks to Aegon, and her husband's own blade Longclaw was dark and impressive. She had to admit to herself though that none of them came close to the beauty of Dawn, its milky white blade shining brightly as it reflected the sun. She knew that she was not alone in giving it an admiring glance or two and even Aegon himself had seemed awed by it.

Not that it took his focus from the fight in front of him, Dany watching eagerly as the two blades clashed together and the sound reverberated around the courtyard. The sound itself was otherworldly, Dany hearing it almost as if it was a musical note being played by a really well-made instrument and she found she quite enjoyed the song it sung. Almost as much as she enjoyed the way her husband moved. Aegon was lithe and graceful and while Ned Dayne was no slouch and quite accomplished, her husband danced as he too heard the song.

"He's very good." she heard Ser Jorah say as he walked up behind her and Missandei.

"He is the Sword of the Morning, Ser Jorah, just as his uncle was before him." Dany said knowing it was Ned Dayne he was speaking of and not Aegon.

"I saw Ser Arthur fight once, just in a spar like this but he was an artist. I've only ever seen two men come anywhere close and only one who could have matched him." Jorah said.

"Ser Barristan was one, who was the other, Ser Jorah?." Missandei asked and Dany smiled a sad smile thinking on her fallen knight.

"His Grace." Jorah said motioning to Aegon.

The thoughts that had threatened to go down a slightly dark road at the mention of Barristan now traveled down a much different one. Dany looking on as Aegon danced away from Dawn's blade and as the Northmen, Free Folk, the Unsullied and Dothraki all cheered their king on. While not playing with him, Ned was too good for that she suspected, Aegon was fighting within himself. Dany had seen his true skill when he faced the Night King. Here he was laying traps, spinning away from Ned's attacks and parrying his blows. He was feinting and not truly attacking and then all of a sudden he was.

"It's over." Jorah said.

Dany watched as Longclaw began to move ever faster, as Aegon pushed forward and Ned Dayne struggled to keep him at bay. The two blades were barely seen so fast were they moving, one pressing the attack and the other fighting desperately to stave it off. It was a futile effort as she heard the loud cheers when Dawn was knocked to the ground and Aegon held the tip of Longclaw's blade no more than an inch from Ned's neck.

"I yield, your grace." Ned said with a beaming smile as Aegon took Longclaw away and bent down to pick Dawn up and hand it back to its owner.

"You must forgive me Lord Dayne, but being from the North I know the value of coin and a gold dragon is a gold dragon." Aegon said to loud laughs as he slapped Ned warmly on the back.

Dany looked to Missandei and nodded as the girl handed her the coin, she then leaned forward and held it up for all to see.

"To the victor go the spoils." she said as she threw it in the air.

The coin flipped over and over as it fell and she soon found herself laughing as Arya Stark raced forward and caught it. Aegon looking to his sister who had a mischievous grin on her face as she ran, her husband looking anything but a king as he chased after her to more laughs. It was good to see it she thought, both from Aegon and Arya but also from the rest of those who'd fought the dead. They deserved to be happy and to have moments like this. Given what they'd gone through they deserved it far more than most.

She and Missandei continued on their walk, Dany speaking to women and children, Ser Jorah, Grey Worm, and Qhono soon joining them and speaking on the spar. By the time she made it back to her room, it was almost nightfall. She'd been so caught up in listening to children, in visiting with mothers with young ones, especially that she'd lost track of time. Watching mothers feed their babes at their breast as she spoke to them stirring up far different feelings than the sight once had. After Rhaego she'd only felt sad when she saw such a sight, the knowledge that they were doing what she could not cut her deep. Now she felt excitement, eagerness, and hope, the knowledge that she'd soon be doing the same only filled her with increasing joy. Dany soon expressing that joy as she stood in front of the looking glass and thought of the babe that grew inside of her.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Cersei.**

He was accomplished far more so than she had imagined and his mind was as devious and cruel as her own. The things he'd promised her he'd do to the Dragonbitch, to the Wolf Whore, the Bastard, and the brother who'd abandoned her made her wet. What he promised to do to the Imp actually was enough to make her come. The thoughts of Tyrion falling into Euron's hands made her have no need of her own or anyone else's. Cersei actually feeling herself come the first time he told her and surprisingly the second and third too.

It made her think she was wrong to have Qyburn send Bronn to kill them both though she would take satisfaction in hearing that Tyrion was dead. Knowing Jaime was would be interesting to see how she actually reacted and was in truth the only reason she'd asked for it to be done. She needed to know if she could feel sadness or what regret tasted like, she needed to know if she could feel anything but hate anymore. So even if it cost her Jaime, her other half who'd left her all alone, she'd pay the price to find out who she was now.

She walked to the window and looked down at the city, her city, hers, not Sansa Starks, not her bastard brother's, and certainly not that Dragonspawn. Younger and more beautiful, neither of them would be either by the time Euron was finished with them. After looking around and not finding any wine she called for the servant who then quickly set off to right that wrong. The girl who'd cut her hair to resemble her was one of the few that she had any time for and one who'd warmed her bed more than once. Cersei finally finding someone who knew the only reason why she'd care whether they had a tongue or not.

"Your grace." she heard the soft voice and turned to see Qyburn had entered along with the girl, Cersei waving her off and pouring the wine herself as her Hand took a seat when bid.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Word from the North, your grace." Qyburn said as she bid him continue "The Army of the Dead has been defeated."

"See, I told you this was naught but a distraction, send my men North, hah, as if I'd do such a foolish thing. What losses did they suffer, a Dragon perhaps? The cockless heathens or the savages?"

"Minimal, your grace." Qyburn said as she glowered at him.

"Minimal, Minimal, are you telling me their armies are nearly intact?" she almost screamed.

"They are your grace." Qyburn said.

"Bronn?"

"Should be there by now your grace."

"What other news, my brother?" she asked feeling worried over Jaime now.

"Survived as did the Imp." Qyburn replied.

"The Wolf Whore?" she asked hoping that at least one of them had suffered.

"Sansa Stark wasn't in Winterfell your grace, she's traveled to the Vale."

She felt her chest tighten, the girl's cousin ruled the Vale and they'd not fought on any side if she could bring them to bear….no. no, that it would matter she supposed extra numbers wouldn't be what won the next war. No, if it came down to numbers alone then she was already done for but she was her father's daughter and she'd learned at his hands. Numbers don't win wars, leaders win wars and she was born to lead.

"We have people in the Vale?" she asked and Qyburn nodded "See it done, bloody if possible but as long as the Wolf Whore dies I care not."

"Of course your grace, there is something else, a strange letter from Dorne." Qyburn said handing it to her.

She opened it read it and reread it, the words not making any sense to her or to be more truthful not very much sense.

"Of the night, the star that burns brightest is not the one you see but the one you do not. What is this some kind of jest?"

"I believe it's from Ser Gerold Dayne, your grace, he refers to himself as the Darkstar, a play on House Dayne." Qyburn said.

"And how would he be in a position to see this done?" she asked curiously.

"He and his cousin along with a party from Dorne sailed to White Harbor your grace, as I told you a number of weeks ago." Qyburn said and she waved him off and bid him continue "I believe he would see it done your grace, were we willing to match his price."

"Dorne." She said with a sneer.

"We need someone there we can rely on your grace, Princess Arianne is not that person, her brother may very well be and Ser Gerold claims that Prince Quentyn will soon arrive with men to see Dorne is taken." Qyburn said.

"With our help." she said shaking her head "He does ask for the Iron Fleet and the Golden Company in return does he not?"

"He also promises to deliver us Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen or the key to their downfall." Qyburn said.

"Very well, make the deal. We can always change the terms later." she said with a smile as Qyburn nodded.

She drank her wine as her Hand set off to see her will was done, Cersei smiling broadly and then even more so when she heard his footsteps behind her. His hand dipped straight between her legs and she knew he'd find her wet and ready for him, lately, she always was. Some of it was the man himself, the words he spoke, and the promises he made but most of it was the fact she was a queen, a true queen, and soon she'd stand and watch as all her enemies fell before her eyes. Cersei closed her eyes as she came on his fingers, the image of King's Landing covered in green flames playing out in her head.

" _Burn them all" the voice in her mind called out "Burn them all."_

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

He'd enjoyed the spar and the chase with Arya, Aegon finding himself walking with his sister down into the crypts, the two of them alone and Arya leaned close against him when they reached the statues. While she stood silently in front of her father's he moved to his mother's almost expecting to hear her voice once more. The silence was welcome though and he told her that he understood and that he wouldn't waste the second chance he'd been given.

"When will you march?" Arya asked taking him from his thoughts.

"Within the week." he said.

"And Winterfell?"

"Will need its lady." he said looking to her and seeing her shake her head.

"No, that's not me, that's not who I want to be, please Jon, don't...please." she said moving to him.

"I'd not name you against your will and I won't ever ask you to be what you're not, Arya, you know me better than that." he said and saw the relief on her eyes.

"I thought you were going to say, but." she said making them both laugh.

"No, I'll not say that. What I will is this, all your life you didn't want to be a lady because of how you thought a lady was supposed to be. How she had no say in her life, no right to make decisions without her husband's approval, no power but that given to her by her position and her marriage. There are other ladies too, Arya, Lady Maege, Lyanna Mormont, do you see any making their choices for them?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No."

"No. People I've spoken to, people who knew my mother told me that she was very much like you. She was wild, free, and refused to accept the choices that others made for her. Our Grandfather and her brothers, all of them other than Uncle Benjen failed her Arya, they tried to make her do what she didn't want to and because of that, I swear I'll not fail you.

But were it to be something you wished for then I'd name you Lady of Winterfell and Wardeness of the North. You'd be the most powerful person in the entire North and aye, while there would be responsibilities and like any of us at times you'd have to what you may not enjoy. No one would tell you who to be, Arya, no one but you." he said mussing her hair and getting a slap in return.

"I don't want it, Jon, I want to go with you and Dany when you go south, I want to see you crowned, after that I don't know, but I don't want to be a lady, Jon, Not even that kind." she said softly.

He grabbed her in his arms and kissed her forehead and then hugged her tight, feeling her arms go around his back and her head lean closer to his chest. A part of him knew she'd never accept and it left him in a quandary, for now, he could name a castellan and they could name a different Warden but there must always be a Stark in Winterfell and it would seem that they had run out of Starks. Aegon knowing there was no way he'd ever name the only other one to the seat.

Leaving the Crypts he saw Tyrion and Jaime walk in through the gates and that Ghost was walking alongside them. The look on both men's faces letting him know that the wolf had done as he'd asked. Aegon held his hand out and Ghost raced towards him, the blood on his snout all the evidence that was required to show that Bronn was now dead. Nodding to Arya he moved toward Jaime and Tyrion, hating what he was about to do but knowing the need for it and glad that Dany had agreed with him. They needed him close enough so that he had the opportunity to betray them and so they could manage that betrayal.

Aegon was certain now what form that betrayal would take, after all, he'd had years to think about events and play them out in his head. Sansa's betrayal was of him, the secret he'd told her and she'd sworn to uphold the form of that betrayal, Tyrion's was far more devious. He'd cost Dany far more than any other and he'd try to do so once more, though this time Rhaegal, Missandei, and his queen would not suffer at the hands of the imp.

"Busy day." he said with a smile as Jaime and Tyrion looked at him.

"Did you send your wolf, your grace?" Tyrion asked.

"Send him Lord Tyrion?" he asked confused.

"My brother and I were sharing a drink in the tavern in Wintertown, your grace. We were set upon by a man we both trusted, Ser Bronn of the Blackwater, and were it not for Ghost." Jaime said though it was clear Tyrion didn't agree with his brother's assessment by the look on his face.

"Ghost can be a law on to himself Ser Jaime, while I have some control over him, he knows far better than me where danger lurks, don't you boy." he said rubbing the wolf's head.

"Well, we're most grateful for his help, your grace." Tyrion said sounding anything but.

"I'll be sure to reward him suitably." He said before he looked to Ser Jaime and then to Tyrion "Perhaps we can speak later Lord Tyrion, we'll soon be making our plans to march south and I'm sure her grace and I will welcome your thoughts."

"I'll be more than happy to help any way I can your grace." Tyrion said smiling.

"Ser Jaime, perhaps you'd care to join me." he said turning to walk away, Tyrion hurrying off into the keep and almost skipping as he did so.

He walked to the smithy's and saw her as soon as he got there, Brienne speaking to the Hound and to Arya who'd unsurprisingly to him rushed straight here after they'd spoken. His sister would discuss the offer with Gendry and so perhaps all was not yet lost in that regard. Though the idea of having her with him was one he found most appealing should she not change her mind.

"Your grace." Brienne said and Aegon tried to put her at ease, something the Hound was very much already at, the man standing there eating from a plate of chicken and with a large jug of ale on the barrel beside him.

"Ser Brienne I was wondering if Ser Jaime and I may have a word?"

"Of course your grace." she said moving towards them both immediately.

"Perhaps the Godswood would be best." he said and she nodded.

"That alright, no need to say hello." Arya said smirking at him and then laughing when he stuck his tongue out at her.

Aegon, Jaime, Ghost, and Brienne all left the smithy with smiles on their faces and to the sounds of Arya's laughter. They walked silently into the Godswood, Aegon sure that Brienne was asking Jaime what this was about and he wondered if the knight himself even knew what he was about to ask. He guessed that he might and given the smile that was still on his face when they reached the Weirwood, it seemed he very much approved.

"We in the North have a special connection to the Weirwood's Ser Brienne. We use them to speak to our gods and we believe they see us through them." he said as he reached out to touch the tree.

"I've heard it spoken of your grace." she said.

"It's said that an oath sworn in front of a Weirwood can't be broken on the pain of death and should a lie be told in front of one the Old Gods would know and curse the man or woman who spoke it. A strange thing I've always thought, oaths should never be broken and lies, well some lies are necessary." he said trailing off lost in thought for a few moments.

"Your grace?" Jaime asked when he didn't speak for some time.

"Forgive me, Sers, I don't know whether it's ghosts of the past or simply the memories of it that make me lose myself here." he said as he shook his head "You hold true to oaths do you not, Ser Brienne?" he asked.

"I try to, your grace." she said.

"My wife and I are in need of those who do, of those who can be trusted to hold to the oaths they swear. It means more to us both than any skill with a blade or prowess on the field, though possessing both doesn't hurt either." he said with a small laugh.

He could see that Jaime if he'd not known what he was planning, certainly did now though Brienne was still a little lost.

"My wife intends to break the wheel, figuratively at least. Westeros is not yet ready for it to be broken completely and so I've convinced her to add more spokes to it. To make changes that in time will lead to more changes, one of those changes brings me to why I've asked to speak to you today.

Ser Brienne of Tarth, in my own name and in the name of my wife, I would like to extend to you the offer of a place on our Royal Guard, Kingsgaurd or Queensguard it matters not as both are equal and so is the same with knights." he said and heard her gasp.

"Your grace, I'm not worthy of such an honor." she said dropping to her knee.

"My wife believes you are, as do I and as does Ser Jaime. Take some time to think on it and let us both know on the morrow." he said moving to touch her shoulder.

He left her and Jaime by the Weirwood and then walked from the Godswood with Ghost and was soon walking into the keep, nodding to Ned Dayne and to his cousin who both looked his way as he did so. As he walked through the corridors he saw Grey Worm and Missandei hurrying to the former's room, eager to get reacquainted no doubt and he smiled as he remembered Dany telling him that just like he did with her, they too did many things together. Reaching his door, the unsullied guards opened it for him and he stepped inside. Ghost going to the fire to lay down in front of it while he looked for his wife. Aegon finding her standing in front of the looking glass with a beaming smile on her face and so he moved up behind her.

"My wife smiles so, yet I'm not here? What pleases her and should I be jealous that it's not, I?" Aegon said kissing her neck as he stood behind her.

"Perhaps you should Aegon, for I find there may be someone whom I love even more than you." she said smiling still as she took his hand and placed it on her belly, the swelling having grown just a little more in the past few days.

"On this, I can find no fault in my wife's choice and no jealousy in my eyes or my heart, only love, full and unconditional. Only love, little dragon." Aegon said as knelt down and placed a kiss on her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next plans are revealed, an army marches and a traitor makes a move. In the Vale, Sansa wraps Sweetrobin tighter around her finger and Varys arrives bearing incredible news. While we get a look into the West and into Essos where a frog prince readies to make his move.


	14. The King in the North, Should Stay in the North.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are revealed and a traitor makes a move. We take a look into the West, Essos, and in the Vale Sansa wraps Sweetrobin more around her little finger. Varys arrives bearing incredible news and Aegon and Dany say goodbye to Winterfell as an army marches south.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

He sat at his desk looking over the figures, their losses had been so much less than he had even dared to hope for. Last time they'd been devastated, the unsullied had lost more than half their number as had the Dothraki and of those who'd survived and been fit to fight it was less than half yet again. Both dragons had taken injuries and Rhaegal wasn't truly fit to fly and as for the Northern army and the Free Folk, they'd almost been wiped out. They'd also suffered losses that were even harder to take than sheer numbers alone. Losses that were more personally devastating to both him and to Dany.

Edd and Lyanna Mormont's losses had hurt him terribly and considering he wasn't in the best frame of mind in the first place, they had taken time to truly hit home. Dany had lost Ser Jorah and he supposed him too, for all the good he'd done the woman he loves and had claimed to then. Worse was to come, but the Dany who'd left Winterfell was already a lesser woman than the one who'd arrived. She'd been hurt, ignored, abandoned and soon enough she was to be left almost completely alone.

This time it was very much different, the Dothraki had lost less than 4,000 with another 1,000 or so injured, the unsullied a little less than 1,000. Of those inside the keep they'd lost 300 Northmen and twice that in Free Folk, Ned Dayne had lost only four men. Other than the Knights of the Vale who'd lost almost three-quarters of their number, a little over four hundred uninjured men and a hundred who'd most likely never fight again would be returning to the Vale, they'd been damnable lucky. As for the losses of people, Lord Yohn Royce was no friend of his and so Aegon wouldn't mourn him, Beric, Podrick, Howland Reed he would to different degrees. Rubbing his eyes he looked down at the numbers and the plan began to form in his head.

"You didn't wake me?" Dany said walking into the room, Aegon gladly accepting the kiss she gave him and moving his chair so that she could sit on his lap.

"For this?" he asked with a chuckle and pointing to the page with the numbers written upon it "For this, I think you having a long lie in was very much merited." he said as she took the page from the table.

"Is that our strength?" she asked looking at the number he'd written near the bottom of the page.

"Aye, both the Unsullied and Dothraki are in much better shape than we could have hoped for, the losses though regretful aren't devastating." he said and she nodded.

"What's this number?" she asked pointing to the number he'd written to the side.

"Northmen I intend to bring with us." Aegon said.

"So few?" she asked shaking her head.

"If what Ned Dayne says is true then we will be joined by Dornish spears. Had the losses been greater than I'd seek to bring more but 2,000 is more than enough. All we need is confirmation that the North rides with us, not the men themselves, and the rest would be best served to prepare the North, Winter is Coming." he said as she giggled.

"Those really are your words." she said laughing still.

"No my love, that's just the fact of life in the North, my words are the same as yours." he said kissing her deeply.

They kissed for some time before the knock came to the door, Aegon bidding whoever it was to enter and relieved when it was Missandei who did so. He saw the smile she gave Dany and heard her mention breaking their fast, Dany surprising him when she said she'd do so in the Great Hall today. Kissing him once more, his wife got up from his lap and made her way into the other room to dress for the day. Aegon looking down on the paper once more and taking the quill in his hand.

Winterfell.

The North.

Tyrion.

Sansa.

He wrote the four words out and sat looking at them for a few moments, each of them problems that needed to be handled.

Arya's reluctance to be the Lady of Winterfell left him in a bind. While he had his own issues with that side of his family, he did agree there should always be a Stark in Winterfell. Now not only would there not be when they traveled south, but there also may not ever be one again. That the North itself wasn't ready for winter and would need to be made so and made so quickly, was another problem. Aegon staring at the paper before he nodded as he came up with plans for Winterfell and the North that he hoped were the right ones.

Tyrion was another matter, Aegon hadn't been there when Rhaegal died and Missandei was taken, only for the aftermath of it. He'd seen Dany broken almost beyond repair and despite being the one person who may have been able to bring her back to herself, he'd mutely stood by and let her fall the rest of the way. But over the years he'd wondered how Euron had known that was how she would travel. No one was that lucky and as far as he knew Euron wasn't a warg. So how had he known that they'd sail back to Dragonstone?

He'd waited in the perfect place for an ambush, Davos showing him the cove as he sailed to Dragonstone himself. But it was only perfect if you knew that Dragonstone was the destination. Even going to Dragonstone itself was a damn dumb idea and it was for that reason that he'd ruled out Sansa as the one who'd told Euron that was the plan. Not only had it been Tyrion's idea for Dany to go back to the island, but it had been also his to split their forces and for Aegon to march with the Northern Army rather than join them. Aegon had been so wrapped up in his own head that he'd not thought to argue and he had also perhaps wished to be away from Dany too, he realized now to his shame.

"He planned it." Aegon said running a line through Tyrion's name "He planned it and so I'll let him do so again."

He was certain of it now, just as he was that Tyrion had ensured that Dany lost Dorne and the Iron Fleet, not because of incompetence but malice. The Reach was lost because of hubris, Tyrion thinking himself far more clever than he was, but Dorne had been deliberate. Tyrion sought payback for a niece while weakening Dany at the same time. Euron had been all about making Dany even weaker than she was, weak, alone, and in need of Tyrion even more. Not only did he wish to be the man in his wife's bed, but Tyrion also wanted to be the only power behind the throne as well. Aegon would give him the opportunities to think that he had a chance to achieve both this time around, and he would make sure he never came close to either.

Looking at the last word on the page he ran his fingers over her name, the girl he'd once thought a sister and had felt great sympathy for. No one had played him as well as she had, Sansa hitting all the points to make him worry far more for her than he did even for the woman he loved. She'd played the family card, the damsel in distress card, the need of a protective older brother card, and Jon Snow had fallen for each and every one of them. Aegon Targaryen would not, she was not his kin, not his blood and her game was far less complex than she thought it was. He closed his eyes and found himself standing on the Docks and saying goodbye to what he had thought was his family. Arya barely recognizable, Bran playing what he thought was a clever wordplay jape, and Sansa still playing her game.

" _Can you forgive me?"_

The last words she had ever spoken to him, even then at the end it had not been about him, only her and now finally he could see it all so clearly.

"No, Sansa, I cannot." he said as he held the paper to the candle and watched it burn, Sansa's name the last of it to go up in flames.

**Volantis 305 AC.**

**The Frog Prince.**

The blood from his sword dripped onto the ground and he looked at the body that lay in front of him. She'd been a beautiful woman once he supposed, but now she was anything but. Quentyn turned from the room and walked down the long corridor, smiling as he listened to the carnage around him. He'd expected far more resistance, the Fiery Hand was supposed to be as resolute as the Unsullied and yet he'd found no sign of them or of the high priestess. Everyone else they did find was put to the sword, Quentyn and his men reveling in the bloodletting. As did his benefactor who finally showed his face as soon as he knew there was no danger to him.

"Ah, my prince, I see you've been busy." Belicho said.

"Not busy enough, that priestess cunt got away, Kinvara is not here nor are the Fiery Hand as you said both would be." Quentyn said.

"That is most odd, perhaps her god gave her eyes the others did not have." Belicho said with a chuckle.

"Perhaps, come we do have some left alive, Benerro and Moqorro were here and Ser Archibald and Ser Gerris are no doubt keen to begin their fun." Quentyn said with a chuckle of his own.

He walked down and into the large open hall of the Red Temple. Near the altar, the two red priests were bound and gagged among a sea of bodies, young, old, worshippers and acolytes, the Windblown had shown no mercy and given no quarter. Well except to these two and that was only a temporary reprieve. Quentyn looked to Belicho who seemed more than happy at the sight in front of him. Nodding to Gerris, Moqorro's gag was removed and Belicho moved closer to the Black Flame.

"Where is she?" Belicho asked to no answer.

"He asked you where she is?" Quentyn said nodding to Archibald who pushed the man down to the ground and swung his hammer, the scream reverberating around the room as the Moqorro's hand was crushed.

"Must I ask again?" Belicho asked and Quentyn was pleased to see that the answer was yes.

For the next hour, Archibald swung his hammer. Hands, feet, arms, legs and finally he slammed it down with all of his might on the back of Moqorro's skull. Belicho and Quentyn both splattered by blood and brains as the man's head was crushed.

"Perhaps this one will be more forthcoming?" Belicho said as Benerro's gag was removed.

In one aspect he was, Benerro was far more willing to speak, unfortunately, the words he spoke only enraged Belicho and Quentyn himself. Tales of fire and blood, of dragons burning them away until they were nothing. Benerro spoke of a fiery sword wielded by a prince that was promised and that when death finally came to them both they'd welcome it with open arms.

"Where is she, Benerro?" Belicho asked annoyed.

"Gone to them." Benerro said as he began to laugh loudly.

Quentyn gave the nod to Archibald but then he, Belicho, Gerris, and Archibald were all forced to move quickly away from the red priest. The flames that covered Benerro threatening to cover any of them who strayed too close to the man. He looked on in shock as Benerro continued to laugh as the flames took him, the man's words now suddenly feeling that much more ominous as he watched him burn. Even Belicho looked a little nervous and since he'd met the man he'd been anything but. Quentyn glad when he was given the word to leave the Red Temple alongside his benefactor.

That the slaves in the street didn't immediately attack them was only a further sign of the grip on the city Belicho and the other Triarchs now had. Even the occasional cries of Mhysa or the words that had appeared painted on walls were now a distant memory. He joined Belicho in his palanquin and they were brought back behind the Black Walls, Quentyn certain that Gerris and Archibald would ensure that the Windblown celebrated accordingly. When they reached Belicho's manse he was unsurprised to see Malaquo Maegyr and Nyessos Vhassar waiting for them. The fat Nyessos looking nervous while Malaquo looked as confident as ever. Quentyn once again amazed by the difference between Tigers and Elephants.

"It is done?" Malaquo asked.

"It is." Belicho replied simply, Quentyn noticing how the man left out Kinvara's escape.

After practically being dismissed, Quentyn made his way to his room, eager for the warm bath and even warmer women that would be waiting. He'd been a maid when he came to Essos and while his partners had always been unwilling in some shape or form since he got here, there had been numerous of them. Slaves, whores, and those unlucky enough to fall under the Windblown's blades, he'd tasted them all since he'd taken both the Tattered Prince's head and his company from him.

He reached his room and stripped from his clothes, putting on the robe before walking the few feet to the baths. Happy to see the two slaves already in the water waiting for him. Quentyn was soon floating in the water, the girls having washed him from head to toe and the younger one had serviced him with her mouth. In his hand, he held a glass of the finest wine and he almost chuckled at his good fortune. His time in Essos had known great hardship and danger but also great joy and rewards and the last year had been the very best of it. That he would be soon leaving it was both something that he very much looked forward to and something he wished was not the case. His memories of Dorne, not ones he thought on with any great fondness, and yet he was its prince and it was far better to rule than be ruled.

"Triarch Belicho wishes to see you, my prince." the tall man said and Quentyn nodded as he finished his wine.

He left the baths, dressed, and made his way quickly to the Triarch's rooms. The man was not someone you kept waiting, even if you had a sellsword company at your side. Entering the rooms he was happy to see Belicho was alone, Nyesssos was a blubbering fool, and Malaquo despite the fact they were both men of the sword, had no real liking for him. Though the man hated all Westerosi equally ever since news of his daughter's death had reached him.

"You wished to see me.?" he said taking the offered seat.

"I do, Kinvara, Prince Quentyn, she is a problem." Belicho said.

"She is one woman, Belicho." he replied with a shake of his head.

"One woman with the Fiery Hand, Quentyn. Why do you think I was so eager for her demise?" Belicho asked.

"Because the Red Priests were the only ones who would dare call you out over your plans regarding Daenerys Targaryen." he said seeing Belicho's expression change.

"I care not for those who call me out, it's those who'd stand against me that give me pause." Belicho said.

"A woman and some warrior priests." he said with a snort.

"Who are now on their way to a woman with dragons." Belicho said.

"My people have faced and beat dragons before." Quentyn said proudly.

"Did they? Is that the only part of your history you remember, Prince Quentyn? Is the Dragon's Wroth not something that is taught in Dorne?"

"You have scorpions and other weapons, besides your Black Walls can withstand even a Dragon's flames can they not?" he asked.

"I do and they could, but what use is it to me if I'm forced to hide behind said walls? How do I see Essos righted if I'm stuck here in fear for my life? Do you really think I reached out to a small sellsword company to kill a few damn priests?" Belicho said his anger rising.

"I know why you reached out to me, I've set events in motion have I not? I've even sent a man to get close enough to bring the dragons to heel." Quentyn said his own anger rising just as much.

"You place too much trust in one man, Quentyn, I place mine in many." Belicho said.

He looked at Belicho trying to figure out what he meant only to realize that he wasn't going to be told, instead, he watched as a piece of paper was taking from a drawer and handed to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"My approval for your plan. Malaquo has gone to see to the ships and the men, you leave within the moon." Belicho said.

"You're giving me the army?" he asked surprised.

"Under Malaquo's command, Quentyn, our men won't follow you, but they will do as you bid."

"As long as they help me take Dorne back from my whore of a sister, I care not whose orders they follow." he said with a smile.

"Malaquo has his own reasons to see Westeros suffer, bring him the heads of the Starks and he'll be even more loyal to you than he is me." Belicho japed, or at least Quentyn felt the man was japing.

"And you?" he asked.

"Will put Essos to rights once I know the Dragonqueen won't be coming my way."

"Meereen?" he asked and saw Belicho smile even more broadly.

"It's time The Bay of Dragons got a new name don't you think?"

It took them a little over a moon to make ready to sail. Quentyn looking awestruck at the armada that Malaquo and Belicho had assembled. A little over 15,000 men made up the Tiger army, slave soldiers, archers, charioteers, along with his 2,000 Windblown and whatever forces they could call on in Dorne, he felt it was more than enough. Arianne wouldn't be expecting him and even if she was, she'd not be able to stop him, and should the Darkstar do his job then Daenerys and her dragons wouldn't be too much of an issue either.

Bringing the Starks to heel for Malaquo was not something he cared about. If he could do so then he would, a loyal man was a good friend to have but for him, it was not one that was needed. He only hoped the man could contain his bloodlust for those he blamed for his daughter's death, at least until Dorne was his. As long as he did that then he could traipse all over Westeros killing wolves and lions to his heart's content. Quentyn looked back at Belicho as the ships set sail, the look the man gave him in return was one that promised only one thing. Failure was not an option and should he not manage to bring him Daenerys Targaryen, then he had better hope she got to Belicho before Belicho got to him.

"Home." Archibald said slapping him on the back as the ship sailed from the bay.

"Dornish Sour." Gerris said joining him.

"My father's seat." Quentyn said as the three men turned and walked to their cabin.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Dany.**

After Missandei fixed her hair and she dragged her husband away from his numbers and plans, all three of them made their way to the Great Hall to break their fast. She enjoyed the mornings that she and Aegon go to spend together and eating alone with him had its own benefits, but since Sansa Stark had left the atmosphere around Winterfell had changed. The arrival of the Mountain Clans, the acknowledgment of the Northern Lords that she was their queen, and the battle itself all combining to make how she was viewed very much different from how it had been. In turn, this made her morning and evening meals so much more enjoyable. Dany able to join in with the banter just as she did with her own people, as the Northmen now seemed to see themselves as hers also.

As they were walking, Ser Jaime approached with Ser Brienne, the lady knight looking to her and to Aegon before she began to speak.

"Your grace, your grace. I would like to most graciously accept your offer." Brienne said and Dany saw Ser Jaime's smile.

"We are most pleased by this Ser Brienne, most pleased, perhaps after we've eaten we can swear you in? she said looking to Aegon who nodded.

"Of course, your grace." Brienne said with a nod.

"Have either of you eaten?" Aegon asked and Ser Jaime and then Brienne shook their heads "Then perhaps you'll join her grace, Missandei and I."

"I would like that, your grace." Jaime said and Dany smiled at the man as he and Brienne joined them on their walk.

Reaching the Great Hall they were quickly joined by Arya and Ghost, Aegon bidding the former Lord Commander of the Night's Watch to their table too. Dany found her appetite to be lesser this morning, Aegon leaning in to ask her if she was feeling well and she giving him a small smile to show that she was. They were eating and she found herself laughing as Aegon did his utmost to annoy his sister about her budding romance with the smith. Dany looking up to see the Maester rushing their ways carrying a raven's scroll in his hands.

"Your grace, from the Riverlands." Wolkan said handing Aegon the scroll.

She watched as Aegon broke the seal, her husband frowning when he saw the trout, Dany then looking on surprised as Aegon's expression soon changed into one that seemed far happier.

"Jon?" she asked as he handed her the scroll.

"Your grace?" Missandei asked when her own expression matched her husband's.

"Lord Tully has named Jon as his king and says he's willing to swear oaths to such." she said smiling as she saw Aegon look at her.

"He's taken back the Riverlands?" she heard a voice call out and she looked to see Tyrion walking to their table.

"He has, he and the Lords of the Trident say they intend to live up to the oaths sworn to my brother and they intend to kneel to his heir." Aegon said.

"This is most excellent news your grace." Tyrion said surprising her.

"It is?" she asked rubbing Aegon's hand to let him know that it wasn't out of doubt she was asking the question but more because of who was speaking.

"It is, your already queen of the North by marriage and oath and soon to be the same in the Riverlands. Dorne wishes to swear to you too, that's three of the seven Kingdoms that his grace and your grace control before we've even marched." Tyrion said with a smile and she found herself looking to see if it was genuine or not.

"Should we ask for some of their forces to join our own?" she asked turning to Aegon.

"We should, but perhaps we can finish eating first." Aegon said smirking at her and then ducking when she went to slap him "Ser Jaime, Ser Brienne, Ghost, Protect your king." Aegon said when the next slap actually caught him.

Dany laughed loudly as none of them moved and Aegon shrugged his shoulders before muttering something about them liking her more than him. She bid Tyrion join them and saw Aegon nod to her as he did so, his own wishes regarding Tyrion influencing her choices far more than the man himself. By the time they were done the Northern Lords had joined them as well. Dany seeing Tormund sitting with the Mormonts and Ser Jorah began making his way to her though she bid him eat with his family.

After Aegon told the Northern Lords that they'd speak to them later and she told Tyrion she'd welcome him at their meeting to discuss traveling south. She, Missandei, Ser Brienne, and Ser Jaime along with Arya headed to the Godswood. Brienne would not just be swearing an oath to join the Kingsguard but would be soon privy to a secret that Dany wondered just how much longer could be kept. Her people knew and Arya knew, Ser Jaime and Lord Varys knew. While she trusted them all, it was she felt only a matter of time until it outed, and perhaps it was for the best that they get in front of it now while they held so much goodwill. It was something she knew she would need to speak to Aegon about and so she resolved to do so when she got a chance. For now, they had other things to do and so when they reached the Weirwood, Dany nodded to Aegon and she waited for him to tell Brienne the truth.

"You're truly Prince Rhaegar's son?" Brienne asked as Aegon finished, the woman had already sworn not to reveal anything she was told and Dany believing her to be true to her word just as Aegon did.

"I am, there are papers and things I found. Lord Reed also confirmed it to me when he arrived, he traveled with my uncle to Dorne and found my mother at the Tower of Joy." Aegon said.

"Why not just tell the realm, your grace?" Brienne asked.

"There are those in the realm who would use this against my wife, Ser Brienne, those who would seek to use it for their own ends. We have three kingdoms based on my wife's name and mine own. Dorne hasn't sworn to me yet and when the truth outs of who I truly am, there are issues there that will need to be resolved. The North I may believe would kneel to me still, they certainly would to my wife." Aegon said and she found herself smiling knowing he was speaking the truth "Or they may think differently and the Riverlands."

"Have sworn to Jon Snow." Brienne said as Aegon nodded.

"Until Cersei is removed and my wife sits her throne, I believe it's safer that I remain Jon Snow, after that we'll let people know." Aegon said.

"You have my word, your grace. Nothing of this shall pass my lips without your leave." Brienne said.

"I have no doubt of it, Ser. Ser Jaime if you will." Aegon said and she watched as Brienne took a knee and swore an oath." Aegon surprising her and them when he called Ser Jorah into the Godswood, her bear bearing three pieces of white material in his hands.

"Ser Jaime." Aegon said taking one of them.

Dany looked on as he put the first on Jaime's back and the second on Brienne's before taking the third and bidding Ser Jorah kneel too. When he handed her the white cloak she smiled at him before she placed it on her bear's back, Jorah looking up to her with a proud look on his face.

"Arise, Ser Jaime Lannister, Ser Brienne Tarth, and Ser Jorah Mormont, Kingsguard, Queensguard, are outdated concepts, Arise now and be known as the Dragonguard." Aegon said.

Dany finally saw the outline of the three-headed dragon that had been done in the same beads that Missandei had placed in her wedding dress and she looked to her friend who looked sheepishly back at her.

"Lord Commander, I leave it to you to assign duties, and to all three of you to begin to look out for your further four." Aegon said to Ser Jorah and she nodded to her bear as the three of them walked away.

She waited until they were gone and she turned to Aegon who was looking at her intently. Missandei speaking to Arya nervously as if she'd displeased her somehow.

"When?" she asked her husband moving closer to him.

"I asked Missandei to make the two cloaks when she traveled south, the third after speaking to Brienne yesterday.

"And Ser Jorah?" she asked.

"You think I was only doing numbers this morn?" Aegon said as she leaned against him.

"Thank you for naming him Lord Commander." she said softly.

"He was your Queensguard for years, my love, he protected you when I could not." Aegon said as he kissed her, Dany chuckling when Arya made an annoyed sound.

"Really? What's wrong little sister, jealous, wishing you were with a certain smith?" Aegon said before he was hiding behind her as Arya tried to hit him.

"My brave husband." she said to laughs.

They made their way back to the courtyard, Dany listening as Aegon told her that he was going to speak to the Northern Lords and so she decided to join Missandei and Arya in the training yards. She was soon joined by Ser Jorah and Ser Brienne and she looked to see Ser Jaime following after Aegon. The Dragonguard taking up their positions and their white cloaks quickly garnering looks. That they were approving ones was a welcome thing and when they reached the sparring area she saw Ser Gerold facing a Northman. His cousin Ned walked her way as the man noticed her and began to show off.

**The Vale 305 AC.**

**Sansa.**

Whether it was by virtue of her name or her cousin's orders. Sansa believing it was more the latter, she had been treated as if she was the most important lady in the Vale since she got here. People deferred to her, servants were at her beck and call and she was even given seamstresses and material to make dresses and clothing more suitable to the Vale's style. That had been something she greatly appreciated, being able to dress more suitably than she had been since she arrived here. Her northern simplicity while not frowned upon in the Vale, was something she knew the other ladies looked down upon her for.

What made that harder for her to take is that left to her own choices then she'd not have dressed down so much in the first place. It was instead something she had done only to ingratiate herself with the Northern lords. Sansa had found that unlike when she was a girl and dressed in pretty things and used the best fabrics, it was not something the North wished to see in their ladies and so she had complied to gain favor. Now as she stood in front of the looking glass she felt more her true self. The silk dress was blue and brought out both her hair and eyes, Sansa frowned though at her covered shoulders but she knew something's were beyond her control.

Once she was sure that she looked her very best, she turned and walked from the room. The guards that Sweetrobin had made available to her walking behind her as she headed to the hall to break her fast. She composed herself and took a breath before she entered and immediately Robin looked her way, her cousin smiling to see her and bidding her join him. Sansa could see Lady Myranda, Lady Ysilla, and some of the other ladies of the court looking at her with varying degrees of annoyance and jealousy. She'd monopolized Robin's time since her arrival, both during meals and the days and nights themselves, the younger boy quickly falling under her spell.

"Cousin, you look beautiful, blue truly is your color." Robin said his attempts at flattery basic but welcome as it showed his interest.

"And you look most handsome today, Sweet Robin." she said Sansa had realized that how she had said it at first reminded the boy too much of his mother and so had changed it, now emphasizing the sweet part which Robin seemed to enjoy.

"We must meet with the lords today, Sansa, though I wish I could just spend my time with you." Robin said softly as he leaned into her, Sansa laughing as she brushed his hair from his face and watched him blush.

"As do I, but they have questions that they need answers to, do they not?" she said as if she was as upset as he, something she was very much not.

"They do, they're fools, Sansa, mother was right about that, I see how they look at me and were I not as strong as I am…" Robin said annoyedly.

"Then I thank the seven that my Sweet Robin is so very strong, just as my aunt always said you would grow up to be." she said brushing against his arm and seeing him puff up in pride.

She had thought it would be harder, that it would take longer and she'd face more resistance. Not from Robin himself, Sansa sure she'd ensnared her cousin not more than a day or two after she'd arrived. All it had taken was the simplest pieces of flattery, most of which she remembered his mother would use from the last time she was in the Vale and the promise of all she had to offer. Sansa wondered if none of the other women had touched or kissed Robin suggestively and if so why not? Had this been King's Landing then the Lord of the Vale would have been surrounded by people trying to get into his bed and given how Robin reacted to her touches and kisses, he'd have wed the first one who tried.

Here however there seemed to be none of them doing the same thing and it was not as if the women here were more chaste of virtuous. Lady Myranda had bedded two knights including Ser Daveth since her arrival and others were equally as free with their favors. She had though noticed that Robin didn't seem to be interested much in the ladies around him. Sansa putting that down to her own arrival, as he was very clearly interested in her and in that he wasn't alone. Ser Harrold Hardyng had also shown his own interest very keenly anytime that he and Sansa found themselves alone.

"After we speak to the lords, I'd most enjoy a stroll in the gardens cousin and then perhaps we can lunch in our spot?" Robin said eagerly.

"I'd very much enjoy that cousin, very much." she said fluttering her eyes and smiling at him as she delicately ate the food from her plate.

She forced the last few bites of food down, her appetite suddenly fading as she knew her touches would be required once more today. As bad as doing those things felt to her, thinking of them was so much worse and she swallowed her milk and pushed the plate away. Sansa looked out to see that Theon could see her concerned expression and she smiled at him and shook her head. She'd had to intervene when they went to send Theon away, the Vale lords and her cousin just like Jon not having appreciated all that Theon had done for her. Only Sansa revealing more of Theon's truth than she had wished to had allowed Robin to agree he could stay. Her cousin taking great delight in hearing that Theon had lost his manhood and Sansa had luckily so far, being able to stop him from saying anything publicly about it.

"Shall we cousin." Robin said offering her his arm as he stood up, Sansa smiling as she took it and wondering when it was that her smile became so practiced.

She didn't look at those who stared her way when they walked from the hall, Sansa knowing exactly the thoughts that went through their minds and caring not about them. This meeting was the last remaining barrier to her becoming the Lady of the Vale and once she was, then she would have the power she needed. All those who looked at her that way would be soon forced to show her the deference her position required and with the Vale behind her, Robb's will could be contested. Sansa was certain that the Faith would back her and not the North when it came to that.

Walking to the large meeting room, she could see that Robin was eager for this meeting to be done with too. Not for the same reasons as she however but he wanted it over and that was something she could use if she needed. Robin was at heart still the same boy he always had been and was still prone to throwing temper tantrums if he didn't get his way. The Lords of the Vale had seemingly come to accept it was easier to give him what he wanted rather than deny him and that Robin actually wanted so little that truly affected the Vale helped them with that. All of that would change when they were wed though as then what Sansa wanted would be what Robin would want to, she'd make sure of that.

Entering the room she saw most of the important lords of the Vale, Lady Waynwood, Lord Hunter, Lord Redfort, Lord Belmore, Ser Symond Templeton, and Lady Ysilla representing her father and brother's interest along with some other lords that she wasn't as familiar with. Taking a seat when Robin did she allowed her cousin to take the lead and reached into her pocket to ready the letters.

"My cousin and I are to be wed, this you know and so I've agreed to this meeting at your request." Robin said his voice firmer than she thought him capable of unless he was in mid-tantrum.

"We thank you my lord for the opportunity to speak. While I speak for all of us here and am most pleased you've decided to wed, it is the choice of your bride that gives me and your lord's pause." Lady Waynwood said.

"You think my cousin unsuitable?" Robin said angered.

"Not in of herself, my lord, Lady Sansa is a fine lady as all can see." Lord Belmore said with a nod.

"However there are problems that she brings that others do not." Lord Redfort said.

"My prior husbands." she said reaching out to calm Robin down a little, she'd stoke his anger later if needed.

"Indeed my lady." Lady Waynwood said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Sansa almost had to force the tears to come, her mind going to those deep dark places that she had done her utmost to lock away and hope to forget. She took out her handkerchief and wiped her face and noticed that only half those present showed her any sympathy in their looks, Sansa hoping to generate far more of it with her tale of woe.

"When I was in King's Landing and at the mercy of Joffrey Waters, I suffered greatly my lords, my lady, I was beaten, humiliated and tormented. Each time my brother won a victory on the field was another day I was to be punished for it. Whatever tales you've heard of Joffrey don't do him justice, he was far crueler than any of you dare to imagine. I had hoped that when his grandfather reached the city that things would change. That Lord Tywin despite his reputation would at least see the value in my safety and fair treatment. I was proved very wrong and then I found that he himself had his own plans for me."

She looked now to see one or two of the lords looking shamefaced, she'd known that Robin had raised the fact they'd not marched to rescue her, not once but twice. That his mother was the reason for the first and he himself for the second, not something she'd let him dwell on, and instead it was the honor of the Vale Lords that was called into question.

"I was three and ten when they married me to Tyrion Lannister, a scared and beaten child married to the Imp, wed to the Demon Monkey. I feared more for what was to face me in my marriage bed than I did each time I was brought in front of Joffrey." she said her tears falling once more "And yet it turned out that despite it all, Tyrion at least had a shred of human decency."

She took out the two letters, holding them in her hand as Lady Waynwood looked at them both with intrigue.

"Lord Tyrion refused to lay with me lest I wished it so, his decency something I'd not expected though I very much appreciated. As you can imagine it was never something I wished for and so when Lord Baelish sold me to the Boltons it was as a maiden I was sold. These letters offer proof of that, the first is from Lord Tyrion himself confirming that we never consummated our marriage and agreeing to an annulment of it because of that fact. The second is from Maester Wolkan who examined me at the Bolton's behest, it confirms that my maidenhead was still intact before I was forcibly married for the second time."

She looked out on the Lords who were looking to each other and to Lady Anya who was standing up ready to walk and take the letters from her hand, Sansa ready to add the final piece to her tale and almost certain to its impact.

"Alas for me, Ramsay Bolton had no shred of decency, nor any such care for my wishes, and so my maidenhead was soon taken without my consent." she said as she began to cry openly.

Later sitting in the quiet corner of the garden, lunch finished and a wedding date set and a request to the faith sent and signed by the Lords and Ladies of the Vale. Sansa wished she could relax and reflect on a job well done, only to see that look on Robin's face and to know she could not. She moved closer to him and tried not to shake when his fingers closed on her breast and she closed her eyes when his lips met her own. Sansa tried her utmost not to wretch when he took her hand and placed it on his hardness. Feeling the bile in her mouth as she gripped him through his britches and he shuddered when she rubbed him there. Only the quickness of his release offered her any respite.

**Winterfell 305 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

He'd done his best to put aside his feelings about Jon Snow and had instead played the game. Tyrion had flattered when necessary, he'd offered sound advice when called for and was now finally somewhat back in both their good graces. The queen's smiles were directed at him once more and filled his heart each time that she did so. Now he, the queen's men, and some of the Lords of the North had been called to a meeting by Daenerys and Jon Snow. The topic for that meeting clear for any with eyes to see. The Dothraki had begun to ready to leave, as had the unsullied and soon they would be saying goodbye to the cold north. All-day Jon Snow had met with Northern Lords and Ladies while the Queen, Missandei, and Arya Stark had strolled around Winterfell as if they were saying goodbye.

They were leaving, marching South and he was being invited to share in the plans for the war to come. It had been what he'd been waiting for, what he wished for, and yet he was surprised that he'd been accepted back so soon. It was only when he reached the door and saw Ser Brienne in her new white cloak that he truly understood why that was. Military tactics and preparing for war was Jon Snow's wheelhouse, preparing to rule and for what came next was his. They needed him, not to win the throne but to keep it and so he was now being brought back into the inner circle. That it was not as Hand or in any position was something that irked him still but small steps were needed for now.

Entering the room he saw Jon Snow and Ser Davos looking over a map with Jaime and Ser Jorah both close by. His brother was wearing his own white cloak and seemed to Tyrion to be guarding Jon Snow while Ser Jorah as always was close by the queen. Daenerys looked radiant, her white fur coat was buttoned tightly and her hair was done in an elaborate braid. Beside her, Arya Stark, Lady Maege, Lyanna Mormont, and Missandei all seemed to be engaged in some conversation or other and Tyrion was happy to see the queen smile and nod when she saw him enter.

He was about to walk over and speak to her when Jon Snow called them to the table. Daenerys walking straight to her husband's side which Tyrion tried his best not to feel annoyed about. Hurrying over so he didn't miss anything, he was happy to see there were chairs for each of them to sit at, more so that his own had a cushion to place him of a height with the others. Tyrion surprised to see that it was Jon Snow who nodded at him when he took his seat and so he nodded back at him as the meeting began.

"Cersei has 20,000 men of the Golden Company at her disposal and according to Ser Jaime, at least another 10,000 of Lannister forces in and around King's Landing with perhaps as many as another 20,000 in the West that she may call on once she knows we're on the march. The Iron Fleet has perhaps 10,000 or more men it can call on, though mainly at sea."

Tyrion began to do the sums in his head and was just about to compare it with their own when Jon Snow began speaking again.

"We suffered far fewer losses than we could have during the battle against the Army of the Dead, Qhono still has over 90,000 men under his command, and Grey Worm almost 7,000. I intend to bring 2,000 Northmen with me too, giving us more than 100.000 men compared to Cersei's 60,000, almost a two to one advantage." Jon said.

"Along with Drogon and Rhaegal." Daenerys said.

"Aye, along with Drogon and Rhaegal." Jon Snow said bringing the queen's hand to his lips.

"So few men of the North, your grace?" Lady Maege said.

"Aye, my lady. As I told the Northern Lords earlier, had things been different I'd have sought to bring more but the North has both suffered the most over the course of the wars the realm has faced and its men are more needed in the North. Winter is Coming." Jon Snow said.

"Winter is Coming, your grace." Lady Maege said with a nod.

"When we reach White Harbor, her grace will send a representative along with ships provided by Lord Manderly to Meereen. Food and other essentials will be made available along with access to some of her grace's own reserves of gold and coin to see that the North is provided for to ensure it survives the upcoming Winter." Jon said and Tyrion looked at the surprised look on Lady Maege and her daughter's faces.

"I thank you, your grace, on behalf of the North." Lady Maege said to the queen.

"The North named my husband their king and me their queen, my lady, it is our responsibility to see that it thrives, my lady" Daenerys said with a smile.

"I know you'd no doubt join me if I asked Lady Maege, as would you Lady Lyanna, however, the North is in need of its hero's and I'll not take any away from it that are best needed here. Eddison Tollet has agreed to serve as my Castellan here in Winterfell and Lord Wyman has agreed to serve as our Lord Guardian of the North on a temporary basis. Her grace and I would ask you to serve as it's Warden for now also." Jon Sow said and Lady Maege looked from Jon Snow to the queen before nodding.

"I'd be honored, your grace." Lady Maege said.

"I thank you, my lady, perhaps you, Lord Wyman, and Lord Tollet could discuss any further issues you may have before we leave?" Jon Snow said.

As dismissals go it was a subtle but effective one and soon the only Northman left in the room was Jon Snow, Tyrion wondering why that was but saying nothing. He listened then as Jon Snow explained his plan, the ships sailing to Dragonstone and he taking the Dothraki and Northmen through the Riverlands on foot while Daenerys sailed with the fleet. That the queen was not best pleased was clear for all to seed and yet when Jon Snow turned to him to ask his opinion, Tyrion was torn. On one hand, were he to suggest that they all travel together he'd no doubt receive more of the queen's favor, on the other this way allowed for more opportunities. In the end, it was that and the chance to be alone with the queen and to blame what was to come on Jon Snow that won out.

"Your grace, while I believe it perhaps for the best that we all travel together, I can see your reasoning here and I find no fault with it. A two-pronged attack would be for the best. Her grace coming by sea from Dragonstone and you by land would force my sister to look to you both and cause confusion among her ranks." Tyrion said and saw the king nod and the queen glower at him.

"I thank you Lord Tyrion for your counsel, perhaps it's for the best if you traveled with her grace in case more of it is needed?" Jon Snow said and he smiled as he nodded.

"As you wish, your grace."

After the meeting was done, he hurried to the rookery and was glad to see that Wolkan wasn't there. The door was locked but easy enough to open and he quickly moved into the room, looking through the cages until he found the two that he wished for. Switching the two birds he left the room and almost ran back to his own, quickly writing out the two notes and hiding one inside of the other before he sealed it with the Three-Headed Dragon. He then calmly walked from his room and headed back to the Maester's, knocking at Wolkan's door rather than heading back to the rookery itself.

"Lord Tyrion?" The Maester asked surprised when he opened his door.

"Maester, I wish to send a raven to Dragonstone." Tyrion said and the Maester looked at him oddly for a moment.

"For their graces, my lord?" Wolkan asked.

"For their graces, Maester." he said and Wolkan bid him join him as he walked up the stairs and into the rookery for the second time that day.

He handed the Maester the sealed note and was pleased to see he didn't seem to pay it any mind, instead moving to the cage and taking the raven out. After attaching the scroll to its leg, Wolkan moved to the window and within a moment the bird was in the air. Tyrion almost whistling at the simplicity of it all as he walked down the stairs and back into the courtyard. Seeing the queen, Ser Jorah, and some guards walk his way he felt his heart stop but when he saw her smile, he knew it wasn't as he feared.

"I've sent a message to Dragonstone your grace, to ready for our return." he said explaining his visit t the Maester.

"Very good. From now on these men are to act as your guards, Tyrion. You seem to have given much thought to your position while on the road and to my husband's own, continue to prove yourself loyal to not just me but to Jon as well and perhaps there is a role on our council for you after all."

"I thank you, your grace, for the second chance." he said with a smile.

"There won't be a third one, Tyrion." she before said walking away from him.

He slept well that night knowing that Cersei would soon receive the raven, his words spoken to her when they'd met alone he hoped would be enough to prove them true. That he actually did care for her unborn babe was no lie and that he wished she'd live to see the babe born was one of the few good thoughts he had in relation to his sister. He'd told her so when they'd met and it had been enough he'd thought to bring her to their side. That it had not was something that he should have realized and yet he did not. He could only hope he wasn't making the same mistake this time and that she'd act based on the information he was telling her. The fleet would be attacked and Jon Snow would take the blame for it. Tyrion ready to tell the queen that her husband wished to rule and rule alone, after all, how else could they have known where they would be.

**The West 305 AC.**

**Daven Lannister.**

He looked at the raven scroll and shook his head, his cousin really was a fool if she thought an order from her carried any weight with the true men of the West. After what she'd done in the Sept of Baelor they would never follow her again, as it was only respect for Ser Jaime had kept their allegiance in line. Even that was fleeting after the loss on the King's Road but they had been prepared to follow him to the North and to fight this so-called Army of the Dead.

Daven had not been and would have preferred to see the North burn to the ground than to see Westermen's blood spilled to protect it from any army dead men or not. His feelings he knew were clouded by the loss of his father at Rickard Karstark's hands and the fact he'd never gotten his vengeance against the Lord or the Northmen themselves. So he'd refused to go even despite Ser Jaime and Ser Addam's request and as Warden of the West, it had been up to him to refuse the other's leave to do so when Cersei's orders were to stay were made clear.

Was it hypocritical of him to follow one order from a crazed woman and then to ignore another, perhaps? He knew though it was one thing not to wish to fight alongside men that you blamed for your father's death and another to fight against them. Especially when those men also had dragons to call upon. So they could name him a hypocrite if they so wished, he cared not. Compared to some others who'd made decisions in the wars that had ravaged the West over the past few years, being a hypocrite wasn't actually all that bad.

Looking at himself in the mirror, his long hair tamed and his beard trimmed, he looked every inch the Western lord, instead of the crazed and angered lion he'd looked for so many years. His sister finally getting through to him that while it was for a noble reason that he'd said he'd not cut his hair or beard, the reality of it shamed them and their father's memory.

" _You're a Lannister, Daven, one of the few that remain and one of the only ones that are worth a damn, it's time you started to look like what you are and not what they see." Cerenna said._

He left the room and walked down the halls, Casterly Rock now back in the hands of the Lannisters after being abandoned first by them and then by the Unsullied who'd taken an empty keep. A cunning plan that Jaime had come up with though were it left to him, he'd have broken the unsullied against its walls. Still, they were back, and as he strolled down to the Great Hall he readied for the meeting ahead. His own decision was made and as Warden, it carried the might of the role he served in but he was no Tywin Lannister and so on this, they'd make their own choices too.

Entering the hall he looked to the High Table, Lady Genna, Ser Emmon, his mother and sister's, the last remnants of house Lannister apart from Joy Hill. Should Lady Genna pass she would be the new lady of Casterly Rock and it was she who Daven was being pressured to take to wife. That the girl had all the beauty that the Lannister's were known for and was next in line to the Rock itself was enough for most men but not for him. He wished his wife to love him and wish to be his and he feared had or would never see him that way. Taking his seat he looked out on the Lords of the West and nodded to Genna to begin.

"We've received a raven from her grace ordering the West to rise, she demands her Warden, my cousin, call the banners and bring them to bear on the force that the bastard and the Draognbitch now march her way." Genna said and Daven chuckled, he'd wondered if she'd use those terms and he had wagered that she would.

"And what does our Warden say?" Ser Addam called out.

Daven looked on as the other lords and knights stared his way, their eyes focussed on him as they awaited his reply.

"My cousin is our queen and it's our sworn oath to come when she calls." he said reaching out and taking a swallow of his drink "But there are men here in this room who marched along the King's Road, men who faced a dragon's wrath once before. Were that the only thing that gave me pause then I'd name myself a craven and think my courage to be faltering but it's not. It's the nature of the queen herself that gives me reason to doubt our oath." he said.

"You say we should not march?" Lord Banefort asked.

"That we should refuse our rightful queen?" Lord Crakehall asked and Daven glared at the man, Desmond was not one who'd answer any call, good or true, the man as craven as the day was long

"I'm saying that I have reason to doubt whether the call from this queen is in the best interests of the West my lords. We all know what happened in the Sept of Baelor, do we really wish to march and risk such a thing happening to us?".

"Lies."

"Lies."

"It was the imp."

"If there is a man fool enough here to believe Tyrion responsible then I fear for him and his house. My nephew may be a monster, a kinslayer who is cursed by the gods, but my niece is just as guilty of the very same crime. It wasn't Tyrion who destroyed the Great Sept, no my lords that was all Cersei's work, and among the many, she sent to their death day was mine own brother, her uncle Kevan." Genna said and the voices calmed.

"We are faced with a choice my lords, we march and face an army thrice our size and with Dragons at its head, to protect a woman who killed her kin and would no doubt see each and every one of us dead for one more day on the throne, or we stand down and we wait this out." Daven said loudly.

"And should the Dragonqueen win?" Ser Addam asked.

"Then we kneel and pledge fealty, Addam, we've not risen against her and she'll need a pliant Westerlands will she not?." Daven asked.

"And should Cersei?" Desmond asked.

"The perhaps it's time for someone else to hold the crown." he said as men turned to each other and the decision was made.

A few hours later he stood in the Golden Gallery and heard the footsteps behind him, Daven turning when he smelt her perfume.

"Ser Daven." Joy said with a smile.

"Lady Joy." he replied.

"Are you really seeking a crown?" Joy asked standing beside him as he looked at the gilded ornaments and tapestries that lined the walls.

"No, there will be only one winner in the war to come, and one person wearing a crown."

"The Dragonqueen." she asked nervously.

"Aye, the Dragonqueen." he said turning to her.

They stood in silence for a moment and he took in just how truly beautiful she was. Seven and ten years old and a woman grown, her green eyes and long blond hair made her Cersei's twin, was Cersei not mad and bitter. She caught him looking and smiled and when he went to turn away he found her hands stopping his head from doing so.

"You know my aunt wishes us wed, Ser Daven?" she asked and he nodded "It is something you wish for too?"

"I wouldn't presume my lady." he said softly.

"And were it something that I wished for?" she asked surprising him.

"I had thought you…I did not expect you may feel that way."

"I believe in time that you and I could fall for each other Ser Daven, I know the politics and why my aunt wishes the match and that the West needs it too. I believe we could be happy together." Joy said with a smile.

"I would try to make you happy my lady." he said returning her smile.

"Then I have but one request of you, Ser." she said and he nodded "Treat with Daenerys Targaryen before she faces Cersei. Meet with her and offer our fealty before the fight to come."

"You ask too much, my lady." he said shaking his head.

"I do not, Ser. The words you said in there were good and true but you made one mistake in your thinking." Joy said.

"Which was?" he asked curiously.

"While the queen may require a pliant West, it doesn't have to be one that we're a part of, Ser Daven. We're Lannister's and she may seek to punish us just for that. Staying out of the war to come isn't enough, we must offer our swords so that she knows us to be true."

"The West would never go for it." he said looking into her green eyes.

"It doesn't truly need to Ser. A large enough force of men you can trust riding out to treat and meeting the queen under parley. Remember what Ser Addam said about the terms that she offered Randyll Tarly and he fought against not with her. Make the offer Ser Daven and I'll give you my hand and my heart." Joy said leaning in and kissing his cheek before walking from the Golden Gallery.

Daven stood there for a few more minutes alone before he turned and walked through the doors, his mind made up and his course set and he only hoped that he was making the right choice.

**Winterfell/White Harbor 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

He placed the blue winter rose in her hand and said his goodbye and then walked from the crypt and out into the courtyard. Edd looked at him nervously and yet was resolute and Aegon felt he'd made the right decision to name him as Castellan. Though he didn't have the true experience to run Winterfell, he left enough men around him who did, and yet it was the fact that he knew he could completely trust him that had made the choice so simple. After embracing him and telling him that he'd try and not make it too long until he was relieved and laughing when Edd said at least there wasn't a Wall for him to bring down around him. He said his goodbyes and moved on to the others that he needed to say them to.

Tormund stood with the Mormont's and after saying goodbye to Maege, a quick and easier one than the one he was now having with Lyanna, he looked and knew that Tormund would be harder still.

"You told me once that Winter is here and we need the King in the North, in the North." he said looking to Lyanna.

"Aye I did your grace." she replied.

"You'll not say so again?" he asked with a smile.

"Your grace has seen the Army of the Dead defeated, he's made plans to see the North fed for Winter and has placed capable people to see the North is made ready while he is away." Lyanna said looking to him "I have faith in my king, your grace, when the North needs him, he will return, and until that day he shall be missed."

"I thank you Lady Lyanna, for that faith and for everything else you've given me without my asking." he said and received a nod in return as he moved to Tormund.

The hug he was enveloped in was bone-crushing, Tormund lifting him from his feet and Aegon barely able to wrap his arms around the man in return. When he eventually relaxed his grip and put him back to the ground, Aegon looked through his glassy and wet eyes to see Tormund's were tear-filled too.

"I don't have the words, Tormund." he said softly.

"Nor I Jon Snow, nor I."

"All I know to say is that it has been the privilege of my entire life to name you my friend, to fight alongside you, and to drink, laugh and cry with you. Thank you Tormund, thank you for all of it." he said as Tormund's tears fell from his eyes.

Aegon looked on as Tormund nodded and around the yard every single one of the Free Folk knelt as one, Tormund doing likewise.

"The King Beyond the Wall." Tormund shouted loudly

"The King Beyond the Wall." the voices rang around as Aegon turned and walked to his horse.

He looked back as the horses rode out the gate, Tormund stood speaking to Lyanna and Maege Mormont, Edd looking at him before turning away and every eye he could see in Winterfell was watching as he rode away perhaps never to return. Dany rode close by him and Ser Jaime and Ser Brienne on either side, while ghost raced on ahead. Aegon felt he'd done right by the North, he'd named Lord Wyman as Lord Guardian, basically, the political might of the North while Maege was the Military might. Edd was to keep Winterfell until he knew what could actually be done with it. Dany would see the North fed and he'd left them as many capable men as he could, he felt he'd done right by it, he believed he had.

When they reached Wintertown, he was pleased to see the men and woman had come out to wave them off, more so to hear them cheer Dany's name as loudly as they did his own. That his wife appreciated it only making him feel proud of his people for finally showing her the true North. When the little girl came running towards his horse, he saw Jaime and Brienne look nervous and he shook his head to reach down and muss the girl's hair, only for a note to be placed in his hand. Aegon reading it as he rode and then showing it to Dany who read it and looked his way before nodding.

A few miles outside of Wintertown they stopped, Aegon calling Ser Davos and the Dragonguard and telling them what he and Dany were about to do, leaving them with orders for them to continue the march. It took less than an hour for Rhaegal and Drogon to land and as he and Dany walked to the dragons, Arya joined him wondering where they were flying off to.

"Jon?" his little sister asked as she caught up to him.

"We need to go to White Harbor, Lord Varys has news of great import to share."

"Can it not wait?" Arya asked and he shook his head "Can I come with you?"

"Not this time, I promise I'll take you up again when I return." he said and she nodded.

"How long?"

"A day maybe two, it won't be longer than that." he said and she nodded before he grabbed her and kissed her forehead, Arya making an annoyed face, and yet he saw the smirk before it went away "Look after Missandei and the others."

"Aye, I will." she said as she then walked over to say goodbye to Dany.

After speaking briefly to Rhaegal and telling him of their plans with the Iron Born and feeling his eagerness to see them done, he climbed onto the dragon's back. Dany doing likewise with Drogon and soon enough they were both in the air. It was nightfall when they reached White Harbor and they landed close enough to the gates that they would be seen to be who they were. The guards only coming their way once the dragons were back in the sky.

It took some time to get to the New Castle, night though it was people had seen the dragons and so they were stopped many times along the way. Men, women, and children were eager to see the king and queen, and Aegon thinking it again a far different reception than the one Dany had received just moons earlier. Lady Wylla awaited them and told them she'd see a room readied for them and that Varys was inside. The girl asking about her grandfather and relieved to know that she'd see him soon enough.

They were no sooner in their room than Varys came to them, the look on his face one that made Aegon most eager for his news.

"it's good to see both of you so well, your graces." Varys said smiling as he took a seat.

"You too Lord Varys, your note said you had news to share?" he said and Varys nodded eagerly.

"Lord Jon Connington and a large portion of the Golden Company are yours, your grace perhaps even all of it." Varys said and Aegon looked to Dany to see that she was as shocked as he.

"For true, Lord Varys?" Dany asked.

"For true, your grace, there may be a price, some lands and some honors, but the realm is in need of new lords and Lord Connington I believe will make the deal fair."

"He accepted the truth?" Aegon asked.

"Most happily, your grace." Varys said.

"And we trust his word?" Dany asked.

"When it comes to Aegon, yes your grace, knowing that you two are wed even more so." Varys said and Dany smiled.

"That's not the only good news, your grace, from Lord Hightower." Varys said handing him a letter.

He read it quickly, his smile becoming ever more full as he did so and Dany looking at him eagerly, only his frown at the end causing her own to appear.

"Aegon?" she asked worriedly.

"We have the Reach, my love." he said trying to smile.

"Yet you seem displeased." Dany asked reaching out her hand to ask for the note.

"It seems they know of me and of our wedding, Dany." he said handing her it.

It took some time for her to read it and once she did she looked to Varys as did he, the master of whisperers not seeming as concerned as either of them was.

"Ser Baelor told me his sister knows things, I believe she's a greenseer, your grace, as for your wedding news has no doubt reached throughout the realm by now." Varys said.

"Aye but it's yet more people who know the truth of me." he said worriedly.

"Perhaps it's time we use that to our advantage, Aegon." Dany said.

"It's too dangerous, Dany." he said and Dany shook his head.

"Is it? We have the North, the Reach, Dorne, and the Riverlands, The other loyalists houses will swear to us now too. We're married, Aegon, we're together. I say we name you as true and that we are wed and seek to rule together." Dany said.

"I.."

"You have the Riverlands, Dorne?" Varys asked surprised before Dany explained it to him and then about the North, Aegon sitting and trying to think if he should or should not do as Dany suggested.

"Lord Varys?" he asked.

"I believe her grace is right. I'd speak to Lord Wyman first, let him know this truth, but once you've done so then I'd send word to the rest of the Realm your grace, name it as true."

He got up and walked to the fire, Aegon looking down into the flames, and was soon joined by his wife, Dany taking his hand and leaning in close to him as he looked to her.

"We are together Aegon, you, I and our babe, we have our army, our dragons, the Reach knows the truth and the North I believe will accept it too." she said her voice barely a whisper.

"And the Riverlands, Dorne, the others?"

"Will kneel or be brought to their knees. We are dragons my love it's time the realm knows the dragons have truly returned."

"They can live in our new world, or die in their old one" he said as she smiled and he leaned down to kiss her, Aegon finally seeing the words for what they were, truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next, Aegon speaks to Lord Wyman, and ravens are sent with an announcement that sends shockwaves through Westeros. The Darkstar and Dany have a difficult meeting, Sansa learns that all in the Vale isn’t as straightforward as she thought and Euron and Cersei receive some information that leads to a trap being set. Jon Connington speaks to the captains of the Golden Company and Arya learns another secret about her brother.


	15. Aegon of House Targaryen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon speaks to Lord Wyman, and ravens are sent with an announcement that sends shockwaves through Westeros. The Darkstar and Dany have a difficult meeting. Sansa learns that all in the Vale isn’t as straightforward as she thought and Euron and Cersei receive some information that leads to a trap being set. Arya learns another secret about her brother.

**The Neck 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

Varys had stayed behind to send out the ravens, Aegon and Dany taking their time to decide just what words they would say. He'd thought about not sending them, where to send them from and to, and what to put in them and while he'd come to a decision, he wasn't completely convinced it was the right one. The truth would out he knew, too many people already knew for it not to but he had hoped that Dany would be sitting on the Iron Throne by then. Still, it was perhaps for the best if they took control of the situation and announced it themselves, lest anyone decided to use their silence as well as the truth against them.

Sending the ravens from White Harbor was the best choice, if they must do this then best it was done quickly and after White Harbor, it wouldn't be until Dragonstone or King's Landing itself that they'd get another chance. So after agreeing to catch up with them on the road, Varys had wished them well and they'd taken to the air. Now looking down on their army and seeing Moat Cailin in the distance, Aegon pointed to it and Dany nodded as she brought Drogon in to land. After speaking to Rhaegal and telling him to rest and eat, he took Dany's hand and walked into the keep.

The scars of battle had never truly been repaired in the Moat. They'd simply not had the time or inclination and Aegon could almost see the stains of the squids still on the walls. It would be something that he'd see coin provided for in the future, as the Moat went so did the North and the North wouldn't fall again, of that he'd make certain. Looking to Dany he could see she was unimpressed and he smiled at that, his wife had seen the greatest buildings in the known world after all. From the Walls of Qarth to the Pyramids of Meereen, not to mention Dragonstone and even Winterfell itself. Moat Cailin in its present state was poor in comparison and yet it truly was more important than almost any other keep in Westeros and certainly any other in the North.

"For thousands of years, the Moat held the South at bay, armies came and were broken against its walls and their bodies littered the ground around us." Aegon said as the guards ran their way.

"It seems so.." Dany said before he interrupted.

"Aye it does, when we sit our throne we'll rebuild it and many others Dany. This is our kingdom and we'll see it strong." he said.

"Your grace, your grace." the guard said breathlessly before Dany could speak, his wife immediately standing a little stiffer and Aegon trying to stifle a laugh as he watched her becoming Daenerys the queen and not Dany his wife.

"Our army marches this way and we'll stay here for the night, have a room prepared." he said as the guard looked at him worriedly.

"Your Grace, the rooms here are poor and ill-suited for a king or queen." the guard said.

"My wife and I are used to hardship as well as luxury, I think for now just a warm dry room will suffice." he said smiling at the man who looked relieved as he nodded and ran off to do as he was bid.

Aegon offered his wife his arm which she took and they began to walk around the Moat itself. The Children's Tower, the Gatehouse, and The Drunkard's all standing still and all in dire need of repair. As they walked, he found that he couldn't help but think of his brother and what Robb must have felt when he too marched south and stayed in the Moat. He was soon to have some sense of that as when the guard came back they were taken to the Children's Tower and he knew just by entering the room that Robb had stayed here too.

They were brought some warm food and thought it wasn't particularly appetizing it was at least something to fill Dany's belly. Aegon laughing as while he picked and prodded at what he could only say resembled a stew of some sort, Dany wolfed it down. His wife looking at him annoyed when she saw the smirk on his face.

"My wife is a hungry dragon once more it seems." he said with a chuckle that soon turned into a full belly laugh as Dany reached over and took his bowl from him before quickly finishing what he had not.

He got up from his seat and checked the bed before walking over to the fire and placing another log in it, Dany soon joining him when he moved two seats close to it.

"Wyman, Aegon, do you fear his reaction?" Dany asked.

"Despite him not rising for me when I marched against Ramsay, he and his house have always been Leal and even his reluctance to march with me I can understand." he began, Dany interrupting him before he could continue.

"Why didn't he rise?" she asked.

"Wyman lost a lot in the war, his son and heir was slain at the Red Wedding and he also watched as my brother's best friend betrayed him and took the North. He saw the Bolton's rise and no one other than those who joined me was willing to stand against them. On the night they crowned me and Lyanna Mormont shamed them all, he stood up and said he didn't commit men to my cause because he didn't want more Manderly's dying for nothing." Aegon said.

"It wasn't for nothing, Aegon, it was for you." Dany said determinedly.

"Aye, I know, but who was I but a fool who knew nothing." he said with a smile before waving Dany off before she could stand up for him "He was right not to follow Jon Snow, Dany, that man was a fool who allowed himself get played and because of that lost far too many good men. No, I've no worries about Wyman following me, following us, because Jon Snow is dead and Aegon Targaryen sits here in his stead. Only a fool will dare stand against House Targaryen my love and Wyman is anything but a fool." he said reaching out and taking her hand in his.

They made love passionately and loudly given the looks they got the next morning when they broke their fast, Aegon amazed at the difference in how he now accepted those looks. Tormund and Ygritte had often called him out for his prudishness when it came to speaking about sex. Both of them took great delight in trying to make him blush and succeeding more than once. Dany too had made comment on it, even if he was far different than the boy he'd once been. It had at first still being something easily able to embarrass him. Being with her though, laying with his wife and seeing her own carefree attitude towards people knowing that they brought each other such pleasure, it must be rubbing off on him he thought with a smirk. Aegon sitting at the table with no hint of a blush on his cheeks and in fact finding that he almost welcomed the looks he received.

"My husband seems amused?" Dany asked as he placed her food on the table in front of her.

"My wife has corrupted me." he said with a smirk.

"Have I indeed?" she asked her eyebrow raised.

"You have, though not a maid, I still blushed and acted as one and yet I find I care not what people think of our coupling." he said to a giggle.

"Why Jon Snow, what have you done with my prudish northern wolf?" Dany said giggling still as he moved beside her close enough so he could whisper in her ear.

"Replaced him with a dragon, my love." he said as he nibbled on her ear, her giggles now turning into laughs.

"Only a dragon can love a dragon." she said looking at him before kissing his lips.

They were eating their meals when they arrived, Ser Jorah, Ser Jaime and Brienne, Arya and Gendry, Tyrion, Missandei and Grey Worm and Lord Wyman, all hurrying their way. Aegon sighing knowing the time was now upon them to tell some truths and he turned to see Dany staring at Tyrion and then at the two Dornishmen who entered last of all.

"Your grace, all is well?" Tyrion asked.

"It is Lord Tyrion." Dany said.

"There is much we must discuss, so perhaps it's for the best if we stay here one more night." he said looking to his wife who seemed to relish the idea.

"Lord Wyman, once you're settled his grace and I would like a word." Dany said.

"Your grace." Wyman replied the bow he made a quick one as he turned to go and get settled in.

Before he had a chance to say anything he saw Meera Reed walk into the hall, Aegon rising to his feet and moving to the girl.

"Lady Reed." he said softly.

"Your grace, it's true, my father?" she asked and he nodded.

"I'm afraid so, my lady. You have my deepest sympathy."

"His body, he needs to be brought back to Greywater Watch." she said holding her emotions in.

"Is with your men, my lady. Your father was a brave man Lady Reed, and though nothing I can say to you will make up for his loss, I am here today partly because of him. The North survives because of men like your father and the North Remembers my lady. If there is anything I can ever do for you or your house…"

"I thank you, your grace, but House Stark has cost my house greatly over the years. For now I'd just like to take my father home." she said her voice sad and tinged with a bit of anger which he could understand and accept.

"Of course my lady, Ser Brienne, Would you take Lady Reed to her men." he said before turning back and Brienne moved quickly to escort the lady to her men and her father. Aegon walking back to the table and taking his seat, his appetite gone for now.

After Dany had finished eating and the rest of them were settled, Aegon sent for Lord Wyman and had him meet them at the Weirwood that grew amongst the ruins of one of the towers. It was old, gnarled and its roots had grown through the broken walls of the tower itself. Aegon placed Ser Jorah, Ser Brienne, Ser Jaime, and Grey Worm all on guard so they'd not be interrupted. While Ghost prowled around the walls themselves, the white wolf having feasted on a lizard lion who'd come too close to the surface.

"Your Grace, your grace." Wyman said as he walked towards them.

"Lord Wyman." Dany said.

"I asked you to meet us here Lord Wyman, both so you'd know that the words I speak are the truth and that I remain as always a son of the North." Aegon said.

"Your grace?" Wyman asked confused.

"I know no other way to say it but to say it, so forgive me, my bluntness my lord. My father was not Ned Stark." Aegon said and Wyman smiled.

"I never thought he was your grace, it never made sense to me why he'd not speak of your mother if he was your father, you're Brandon's boy." Wyman said with the smile of a man who'd just had a truth he'd long suspected confirmed.

"No my lord I'm not. My father was Rhaegar Targaryen, my mother, his wife Lyanna Targaryen." Aegon said, handing the Lord of White Harbor the papers that proved it true.

He watched him carefully as he read the words, Wyman looking at them and nodding, then looking to him almost as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"This changes things, your grace." Wyman said.

"I know. My wife and I will take the Iron Throne, my lord, together we will rule and Westeros will be at peace once more. You named me King in the North based on blood and that blood still runs through my veins, though from my mother and not my father. You have a choice before you as does the North, support me and know that a son of the North sits the Iron Throne. A son who cares for the North more than any king who came before me or reject me and name another and accept all that action would lead to." Aegon said looking at the lord who chuckled catching him by surprise.

"We unnamed you once your grace, the folly of that was soon shown to us all. You and her grace together beat back the greatest threat the North has ever faced, you've made arrangements to see us fed and wolf's blood flows through your veins just as much as dragons does."

He looked on as Wyman bent down to one knee, Dany looking to him and smiling as Aegon turned to look back to the man in front of him.

"I knelt to the man I believed to be the son of a Stark, I kneel to him still. The King in the North." Wyman said as Aegon bid him rise.

Once he had, Aegon told him of their plans and that the rest of the realm would be told by now, that the ravens had already left from White Harbor but he'd wished to speak to him personally. Wyman advised they send a letter to Maege and Lyanna Mormont and that he would see to the rest of the North. The Lord saying that while some would grumble, all would kneel.

"That went better than I had expected." Dany said.

"It did, as of now the realm probably knows the truth, I think it's time we told Tyrion and the others who don't know." Aegon said.

"This is going to be fun, Aegon." Dany said as Aegon rolled his eyes and made her laugh, the two of them walking from the Weirwood tree and back into the yard.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Cersei.**

She felt the pain when he pulled her hair, the stretching of her neck as she tried to get away from him, and then she was falling. It took her some time to get her breath back, Cersei needing Euron to hand her the wine, so intense had her release been. No one other than Jaime had ever made her feel this way and she'd never expected anyone else would be able to. Her connection with her brother was far different than she had with any other man and that was what she had put down how he made her feel to. Was this love? Was that how you knew? She pondered on this as she got her breath back and drank her wine.

Beside her, Euron seemed just as worn out as she, Cersei smiling that she brought him as much pleasure as he did her. It was to her another sign of the difference between him and any other man apart from Jaime. Over the years she'd taken many people into her bed, men and women alike and all to simply bring her pleasure. She'd found her release each and every time. With some, she'd almost forced them to bring her to it. Few if any had she ever sought to do the same for and yet now she found she cared whether or not he felt it too. She wished him to feel it, to know that she made him lose himself and that he couldn't get enough of what was between her legs. To be the only one between them to feel that way would be to give him far too much power over her and that was not something she could allow.

"You look tired, my love." she said pouring herself another glass.

"You've worn me out, never have I tasted cunt such as yours." Euron said and Cersei felt her heart race.

"Nor I been pleased by a cock such as this." she said reaching out her hand to wrap it around his semi-hard length.

"Good." he said laughing "For any man whose cock pleased you better would soon be looking for a place amongst the unsullied."

It both excited her and worried her a little hearing him say such a thing. Though she'd sent Bronn to kill the Imp and her brother, she never truly believed him capable of killing Jaime. Besides, it wasn't even something she truly wished for and was more a way to force him back to her side. Euron however, could perhaps manage to do so and so for now at least she held her tongue. She'd rather concentrate on other things anyway.

"Do you believe the raven?" she asked and Euron nodded.

"Aye, they'll need to sail to Dragonstone first anyway, especially if the northern bastard is marching with the rest of the men." Euron said.

"Why?" she asked.

"They'll want to coordinate their attacks, send their ships against us along wth the dragons while the North and the rest of the forces attack us from the other side. Just like a cavalry charge uses a double envelopment they'll wish to attack us from both sides."

"And us?" she asked a little worriedly.

"We'll be waiting for them." he said with a loud laugh.

"I don't understand?"

"They need to sail by Claw Isle, but they won't sail on the eastern side of it as the dragons will want to keep near land. So to get to Dragonstone they'll have to sail down along Crackclaw Point. It's small, narrow and I'll be waiting for them there." Euron said, Cersei giggling as he drew it out on her stomach, his fingers almost but not quite going between her legs.

She was about to tell him to do just that, her own fingers reaching out to grab his cock once more when the knock came at her door. Cersei looking to it with a look that promised whoever had dared to disturb them would suffer were this not important. That Euron didn't cover up his nakedness when Bernadette came in made her smirk, that the girl stared only at her naked body may very well have saved her head.

"Your grace, Grandmasester Qyburn requests a meeting, he says it's most urgent." Bernadette said.

"Now?" she asked annoyed.

"He says your grace would wish to be informed of his news, he's received a raven, your grace."

She told Bernadette to ready her clothes and had to push Euron's hands away when he grabbed her. Cersei smiling when he did so, and when she saw his cock had hardened fully. As much as she wished for nothing more than to just have him take her however he wished, she felt an almost need to know what it was Qyburn had learned. Had her man in the Vale done the deed so soon? Was the Stark Whore dead? Had the Darkstar somehow managed to take the Dragonbitch or the Bastard Wolf? Was one or both of them dead? She found her need to find out far outweighed the ache between her legs for once.

So as she moved away from him and saw his anger flare and felt the rush of wetness it brought to her core. She dropped submissively to the floor and licked her lips, her meaning clear and taken as he moved towards her. She could still taste him in her mouth later as she walked to her solar. Euron lay resting in her bed and Cersei tried not to be upset that his seed was wasted in her mouth instead of where it should have been. The idea of birthing a babe of his was one that filled her with a sense of intrigue and excitement. Entering her solar she found Qyburn was already waiting for her, the expression on his face as hard to read as always.

"Your grace." he said with a nod.

"The message?" she asked holding her hand out.

Sitting down at the desk, she unrolled the scroll and read it, her eyes widening as she did so. She couldn't even remember reaching for the wine or pouring it into her glass. Nor did she taste it as she drank it all down in one swallow, her hands shaking as she poured another and read it one more time.

_To The Lord and Ladies of Westeros,_

_I write to you to reveal a great truth that was kept hidden for four and twenty years. I name the man known as Jon Snow for who he truly is. Not a bastard or son of Lord Eddard Stark as the realm was led to believe but as Aegon Targaryen the trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen and the true heir to the Iron Throne. Together with his wife Daenerys they call upon every man and woman who were loyal to their family to stand with them once more. The time has come to remove false lions from the throne they stole. To see the true king and queen crowned and for the dragons to rule once more. The realm and its people have suffered under false kings and queens for far too long and just as their graces have beaten the army of dead men that sought our end, they'll do so to any who stand against them. Stand with them my lords, my ladies, stand with them and see the realm thrive once more._

_Lord Varys,_

_Master of Whisperers to their graces,_

_King Aegon and Queen Daenerys of the House Targaryen._

She looked to Qyburn who was watching her intently, Cersei quickly drinking down the second glass of wine.

"Is this some jape? Some jest?" she asked holding up the scroll.

"No, your grace, I believe the words to be true. We all wondered about Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark, as for Lord Eddard, it was most odd that he of all people fathered a bastard was it not?" Qyburn said.

"Lies, Lies, this is all lies, he never cared for the Stark slut, never do you hear me, NEVER…" she said screaming the last bit out as loudly as she could.

Qyburn simply stood there and said nothing, her Hand allowing her to calm herself, and when she did she turned to him and smiled.

"Send out our own ravens, have them declare Jon Snow as the bastard that he is. Say that he and Varys along with the Dragonbitch have concocted this mummery knowing full well that the realm would never accept a bastard for a consort." she said and Qyburn nodded.

"At once, your grace."

She waited until he was out of the room and once he was she screamed loudly once more, her hands hitting the desk hard as she crumpled the note up.

_He was to be mine._

_Father promised him to me._

_She stole him, bewitched him._

_That whore, that whore took what was hers._

_She'd have given him a true son, a son that looked like a dragon, not some mongrel wolf who claimed to be one._

Yet despite her anger, her tears feel freely, Cersei cursing Lyanna Stark for yet another thing that she stole from her. Memories of her wedding night flashing before her eyes and Robert's voice sounding close enough as if he was still rutting on top of her.

" _Lyanna."_

**The realm reacts 305 AC.**

**Dorne.**

**Arianne.**

She had read the raven from Ned Dayne and while she appreciated the fact that the queen had accepted her proposal and fealty, she wondered what had gotten into the man to write the rest of it. Jon Snow marrying Daenerys had been a shock to her but in hindsight it made sense. Dorne had never cared for what side of the sheets someone was born on and he was a king after all. He brought the North and perhaps even the Riverlands and the Vale too. By all accounts, he was handsome and very accomplished with his sword. Even Daemon saying he'd heard tell that he was the best swordsman in all the realm.

So Daenerys being married to the man was really no true surprise, logically she doubted there was a better choice anywhere in the realm. While she may have pushed for someone even perhaps Ned Dayne to be king Consort, it was not something she could have demanded. But these words about an army of dead men and a great battle, even despite the tales she'd heard of the meeting in the Dragonpit, these words were surely some jape.

Arianne had put it out of her mind and concentrated instead on readying her forces for the inevitable call and march when they were asked to. She and Daemon had poured over routes, by land, by sea, Arianne favoring the former while Euron Greyjoy still held most of his fleet. They'd decided that Daemon would lead their forces and while she'd have wished to march with them, she knew she could not, Dorne had been without their princess for far too long. She'd travel to King's Landing to swear her fealty in person but would not leave her home otherwise for a very long time.

The wait for the order to march took some time, Arianne eventually asking Daemon to form up their men and make them ready to meet them on the road. She was doing her very best to get ahead of the game and so that Dornish spears would taste both Lion and Kraken blood. Elia and Obella had already marched with some of her own men, her cousins most eager for their own taste of revenge. Arianne worrying and yet not as she knew how capable they truly were. She was going over some papers at her desk when the second raven arrived, Arianne quickly sending for Daemon as soon as she read it.

"Read." she said handing it to him.

"They march?" he asked.

"Read." she said.

She saw his expression change as he read it. Arianne already knew it was true and Sarella had confirmed the timing matched up, though she'd not needed her to. This changed things and she knew not how, a bastard Stark was easy to support, a trueborn son though shamed her aunt far more and Arianne wasn't sure if Dorne would rise for such a man. She wasn't sure if she could either and yet she knew she must.

"What do we do?" Daemon asked.

"We march, I'm coming with you." she said rising to her feet.

"Ari?"

"Not today, Daemon, today I am Princess Arianne Nymeros Martell and it is she who orders you to take her to meet this Aegon Targaryen."

"As my princess orders." Daemon said.

**Storms End.**

**Edric Storm.**

Taking back his home was far easier than he had hoped as the Lannister lickspittle was no true soldier and Edric had raised the entire Stormlands to his side. They'd almost ten thousand Stormlanders to go with his own men by the time he reached the gates of Storm's End. Edric finding Caspar to be right, the Stormlands wished him to be their Lord which in turn would lead him right to the Iron Throne. Once he'd seen the Lannisters assembled and had met them under a flag of parley, Edric had known this would be no true fight.

The man was not his uncle and would not withstand a long siege, the forces he had at his call, not men who would wish to fight either. Other than the walls of the keep itself this man was already done for but Edric knew he'd lose many men should he try and take those walls. So instead he used the same route that he'd escaped from. Ordering the men assembled and leading them through the tunnels himself, despite his cousin's protestations. The fight itself was just as pitiful as he'd expected, the men surrendering once they knew the walls had been breached. Edric had welcomed the cheers and the looks on the Stormlord's faces when he'd opened the gates of Storm's End to let them enter.

At the feast to celebrate his victory he'd told them all what he planned to do. Some disagreeing with him about Daenerys but more of them warming to the idea of another Baratheon king. Later he'd heard tales of dead men rising, of a war to be fought in the North and then of a victory in that war, something that he found hard to believe. That dead men rose to fight again was hard enough to accept, that an army of them marched and had already been defeated made no sense. It was something he knew he'd need to find out more about though, as if his future bride claimed to have fought these men then it would do no good for him to deny her.

"My lord, a raven from the North." the Maester said, Edric took it looking at it excitedly once he saw the three-headed dragon seal.

Opening it he read through it quickly, his hopes that she'd heard of him and had decided to make the first move and reach out were quickly dashed by the words he read.

"Fuck." he said "FUCK."

The sound of the shouted the second word brought Andrew and Gerold into the room, Edric pacing up and down with the note still held in his hand.

"My lord?" Andrew asked.

"They're married." he said expressing the first thought that came to his head.

"She married the bastard?" Ser Gerold asked.

"He's not a bastard, Ser Gerold, apparently Eddard Stark fooled us all. Jon Snow isn't his son, he's the son of Rhaegar Targaryen, the trueborn son, which means he's now the fucking king of the Seven Kingdoms."

"The Stormlands won't…" Andrew began.

"Support him? What fucking choice do we have, if we don't then we'll be fighting fucking dragons and I'll not see Storm's End turned into another Harrenhal."

"Then what are we to do?" Ser Gerold asked.

"I don't know." he said slumping in his seat, laughing bitterly at the idea that a bastard had taken his queen and his throne, and finding the irony that he was not a bastard was something that he saw no humor in.

**The Vale 305 AC.**

**Sansa.**

It had been a few days ago now but she felt her meeting with the Septon had gone well, though the man himself was only really a conduit to the rest of the faith. Sansa had him send the letter to the conclave in Oldtown and she was certain that she'd receive the answer she wished for. That the man himself seemed so very eager for her to get the annulment, she could only put down to something she had counted on, the North. Not that it would actually even be possible for the faith to gain a foothold there even was she named as its lady. Still, the mere possibility that they could finally gain a foothold into the North was enough to give her a path. That she had the backing of the Lord of the Vale in making her request along with a threat from Robin to marry her regardless, only helped her case.

Since they'd spoken to the Lords of the Vale she had noticed a change and she now got more and more deference and even more people wished to be her friend. Something she welcomed as though she trusted in only herself, having friends would be far more beneficial than making enemies this early in her time here. She walked through the keep and out into the gardens, the chill in the air actually something she welcomed as she did the crisp clean smell of the winter blooms. While because of the weather they stayed mostly inside the keep and Robin himself rarely left the warmth of its interior, she had missed being outside. It had become something over time that she welcomed. The freedom to walk outside and know that the guards that walked with her did so to protect and not to keep her prisoner.

After spending some time just enjoying the fresh air, she turned to head back into the keep, Sansa deciding to go pray the Sept just as she had since she'd arrived here. Over the years she'd pretty much lost her faith in the gods and their servants, none had come to her aid after all, and praying to the Seven hadn't stopped her torment. But be that as it may, Sansa knew that appearance mattered and to all who looked at her she must look a devoted and pious woman. Bidding her guards wait, she walked into the small Sept and was soon lighting a candle to the mother and maiden before she took to her knees and began to pray.

This part of the act was true at last, Sansa did actually offer up prayers and though she doubted anyone listened, she hoped they did. Sansa asked the gods to bring down all those who had sought her ruin, Cersei Lannister, Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow, all of them she'd see fall while she rose. She was in the middle of thinking about what it would be like to be the last one standing when she heard the footsteps behind her. She quickly rose to her feet and turned to see an ugly man moving her way, the knife in his hands was large and the look in his eyes one she recognized all too well. Ramsay had often had that very same look and it had only ever led to one thing, pain.

"The Queen Sends her regards." the man said smiling, his rotten teeth all she could see other than the knife.

As he moved to her, she looked around her eyes flickering from side to side as she searched for some way out. Only to find just as it had been with Ramsay, there was none. She never even heard the sound of the arrow as it flew, nor did she see the man as he fell to the ground, her eyes had closed as she'd prepared to accept her fate.

"Sansa." Theon called out and then she was in his arms, Sansa welcoming the comforting feel of them "Are you hurt? he asked and she shook her head.

Over his shoulder, she looked at the man who bled out on the ground of the Sept. The arrow had caught him in the neck and punctured his throat and yet she could barely see it. She sobbed as Theon held her, not out of fear or relief though both were present, but out of gratitude. He'd saved her, once more when she'd needed someone he had come and saved her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." she said over and over again as Theon held her in his arms.

The guards came and Sansa finally let Theon go, she, he, and the guards all walking from the Sept and hurrying back to the keep. That Robin was almost apoplectic that she'd nearly come to harm only showed just how truly she'd ensnared him. Sansa welcoming the worry and concern that he showed and the gratitude he expressed to Theon for saving his betrothed. After assuring him that she'd not been harmed, Sansa decided to use this to her benefit, almost smiling when Robin threatened retribution on those responsible.

"He said he was sent by the queen." Sansa said to shocked gasps as Robin, Harrold, Myranda, Ysilla and the Lords of the Vale looked on.

"Cersei? "Lady Anya asked and Sansa shook her head.

"Cersei has had years to kill me, Lady Anya and though I am no friend of hers, never has she tried to."

"You believe Daenerys Targaryen ordered this?" Harrold asked disbelievingly.

"I believe so." she said as she took a breath and waited for the questions.

"If the Dragonqueen wanted you dead then she could have just set her dragons upon you Lady Sansa." Lord Nestor said.

"But had she then the North would know her and my half brother for what they truly are, my lord."

By the time she took her bath and bid Robin goodnight, she knew she had them almost convinced. Sansa smiling to herself as she climbed into her bed that night. She'd taken a terrible almost fatal event and turned it to her advantage, had found the good in the bad, and then used it for her benefit. Robin had sworn to bring the full might of the Vale down upon Daenerys with only Sansa telling him they needed to be smart and find another way, stopping him from doing so. That it took more than one long drawn out kiss to calm his ire and that were it not for the ordeal she'd just gone through it would have required more, something she didn't wish to think about.

She slept comfortably and the next morning as she walked to break her fast she was in a most excellent mood. Robin had put extra guards on her door and they walked in front of and behind her, her betrothed showing how worried he truly was for her safety. As she entered the Great Hall it became clear that something had happened though, something had occurred that she wasn't privy to. Sansa noticing the looks on the faces of each of the lords and ladies and of Robin's as well.

"What is it?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"A raven from the North, my love." Robin said his voice soft as he reached out to toucher her, Sansa trying not to move away and fighting her instinct to do so .

"Has something happened, my sister is she well?" she asked trying to make the panic in her voice sound as if it was for Arya, and yet it was the looks on their faces as each man and woman looked to her that had really caused it.

"Jon Snow is not your brother, Lady Sansa, he's not your father's child." Lady Anya said and Sansa turned to face the woman who held the raven scroll in her hand.

"That's…my father…." she said trying to make sense of the woman's words, not her father's, Brandon, her uncle he was her uncle's son, this would be worse much worse. If true he could paint her father and his line as usurpers.

In a way she was right as she found out when she read the raven scroll that Lady Anya soon handed her, her father had indeed tried to usurp Jon's claim. First with his friend and then with her, but Jon wasn't Brandon's son, nor was he even Jon, and as Sansa read the words that were written she found she had no idea what to do. To remove the Dragonbitch's claim was one thing, to paint her as her father's daughter and tar her with that brush would turn Westeros against her. To do the same to the son of Rhaegar Targaryen was a whole different matter.

"Lies, Lies, this is all lies, Rhaegar kidnapped and raped my aunt, she would never have married him, never do you hear me, NEVER…" she said screaming out the last bit.

Around her, the lords and ladies of the Vale looked on and as she shouted out that not only was Jon a bastard but a bastard born of rape, she didn't see how they looked to each other. Had she then she'd have calmed down as she'd have realized it wasn't Sansa Stark that they saw ranting and raving but her aunt. It was a comparison that had she known they were making would have made her panic even more.

**The Neck 305 AC.**

**Arya.**

His kisses inflamed her, his touch made her shiver, and yet it was laying by his side that she found most comforting. Watching him while he slept was something she adored even if it meant it deprived her of seeing how he looked at her. She rose and quickly dressed and despite wishing to kiss his lips and wake him, Arya instead snuck from the tent and made her way to the open space to begin her morning ritual. She may not be no one anymore but the training she had gone through was something that had saved her life on more than one occasion and so it was something she continued daily.

They were near the beginnings of where the North met the Riverlands, Jon had set up camp just before they entered the Riverlands themselves. Soon enough they'd be in the South and Arya both welcomed it and feared it in equal measure. The last time she'd traveled this route had been with her father and it had taken her years to finally return to the North and home. By the time she had she'd lost two of her brothers, her mother, and her father and was parted from the rest of her family for years. She took a knee and prayed to the old gods and the new, to the many-faced god and to any god that listened, she prayed that this time it would be different.

"I've seen it all now." Jon said from behind her, Arya rising to her feet to glare at her brother "You do know that's simply a bush right, not a Weirwood sapling." Jon chuckled as he pointed to the berry bush she'd been kneeling at.

"I wasn't praying to the damn bush, Aegon Targaryen." she said rolling her eyes before ducking out of the way when he went to grab her, the two of them laughing as she dodged him and he kept coming towards her.

After a few moments they stopped, Jon looking at her and Arya appreciating the concern in his eyes, knowing that the next words out of his mouth would be an expression of that concern.

"This won't be like the last time, Arya." Jon said and Arya felt her heart still as she realized that he had known exactly how she felt.

"You can't know that." she said meaning perhaps both, that he knew her mind and the words themselves.

"I can and do. Robb was betrayed Arya as was the rest of our family, I'll never allow anyone to betray either of us ever again."

"Men betray, Jon, it's their nature."

"Women too, Arya, but the difference between me and them is I know what betrayal feels like. I've felt it more keenly than anyone." Jon said his eyes unfocussed as they looked off in the distance.

It was true, her brother had been betrayed by those closest to him and she felt her anger rise that their betrayal had almost managed to take him from her. Those men in black were lucky they'd already felt the power of her brother's resolve for had they not then they'd have surely faced her own.

"You've taken steps?" she asked moving closer to him.

"There are few we trust Arya and Dany has known what it feels like too. We've taken steps, made plans, and are ever vigilant. Honor has no place in war, trust only belongs with those who've earned it and those who seek to betray us will be dealt with."

"We will deal with them together, brother." she said and received a warm smile from Jon, Arya smiling back at her brother.

He did that far more often now, her brother was happy and she was happy for him. It had made her own happiness something that she'd accepted a little more easily too. Jon had told her that they deserved it and though it had taken her a little while to believe him, in the end, he was right. She watched as he sat down on the grass and she did her exercises. Arya noticing for the first time that Jaime Lannister stood no more than ten feet from Jon.

She'd asked about the knight and been told that he could be trusted, that he knew of Jon's secret before any and he'd not breathed a word. That he was loyal and true and the man had even allowed her to play the game of faces with him, something that he won much to her surprise. There were others that she was less sure of, Ned Dayne's cousin was one of them and Tyrion another. Arya losing her concentration and stumbling to the ground as she thought of the dwarf.

"Are you well?" Jon asked helping her to her feet.

"Aye, I'm well Aegon Targaryen." she said with a chuckle when she saw his frown.

"Stop doing that." Jon said looking at her.

"Doing what?" she replied as innocently as she could.

"You know what."

"Using your name?" she asked as Jon glared at her.

"Aye, especially when you're only doing so to irk me."

It was true, she'd been doing it ever since they left Moat Cailin. Arya had stood with the rest of the northern army as Jon had told them all the truth of who he truly was. Her brother telling any man who felt he couldn't fight for him upon knowing he wasn't Ned Stark's son that he'd allow them to return home with no prejudice. That none had wasn't a surprise to her, they loved her brother and after the Battle for the Dawn most saw him as the warrior reborn. There were some who'd been surprised and shocked of course and amongst the Dornishmen she'd noticed some strange looks. Ned Dayne had asked for a meeting alone with Jon and been given one while his cousin had simply smiled oddly. The biggest reaction came from Tyrion Lannister, Arya not liking how he looked at Jon and watching him far more carefully since then as a result.

"I'm sorry." she said as Jon mussed her hair.

"To them, I'm Aegon Targaryen, as I am to me, to Dany and to the dragons." Jon said smiling "To you, I'm your brother, Arya, only ever that. You see me as Jon and I know it's hard for you to see me as anything else."

"I.."

"I know, little sister." Jon said as he leaned in close to whisper in her ear "You're to be an aunt soon, Arya." he said hugging her tightly.

She spent the next couple of days watching Dany even closer and she began to see the telltale signs. Jon explained to her that only those closest to Dany knew and that for now, they'd prefer to keep it that way. It made her feel even closer to him and to Dany, to feel even more protective of them both. Arya finding that when not with Gendry in their tent, she kept close by and watched their each and every move. When they reached the Green Fork, she noticed she was not the only one doing so and so someone else fell under her watch now too.

**The Riverlands 305 AC.**

**Dany.**

Aegon's announcement had gone down well and Dany had breathed a sigh of relief when none of his men had turned to head for home. They could win this war without them but she knew how important it was to be seen to be united and for Aegon personally a rejection from his men would hurt. Lord Wyman had taken his leave and so had Ned Dayne, the latter coming to see Aegon and her immediately after the truth had been revealed. That he had dropped to his knee and sworn fealty to her husband in front of her was something she was incredibly grateful for. Aegon explaining to her later that Ser Arthur had died to protect him and his mother and to Ned that was all that mattered. Dany not needing him to tell her that it would not be so easy with the rest of Dorne.

Tyrion had accepted it just as graciously, Dany happy to see him say he'd come around, or at least he was doing so publicly. He'd apologized to her for ever doubting Aegon and said it was his perceived birth that had caused his distress. That he was and could lie to her so easily was something that only made what Aegon claimed he'd done seem ever more likely. Something she was even more sure of given his reaction to their march past Moat Cailin and into the Riverlands rather than to White Harbor. She'd actually enjoyed his questioning of her about that and had done her best to make it seem as if it was a spur of the moment thing.

" _I thought we were sailing to Dragonstone, your grace." Tyrion said._

" _That was our plan, but events have forced us to change it."_

" _Events, your grace?"_

" _The truth of Aegon is out there now Tyrion, given the Riverlands have declared for him thinking him Jon Snow, Aegon and I both agree that it's for the best if we meet with Lord Edmure and the Riverlords and see if their fealty has wavered in any way."_

" _Of course your grace, Perhaps we should let Dragonstone know of these changes?" he asked._

" _No, let them think me coming, should your sister have any spies on the island then it will seem to be our destination."_

" _I think marching an army to King's Landing will make our destination clear, your grace." Tyrion said looking at her intently._

" _Which is why I've left orders for some of the fleet to sail anyway." she said with a smile._

He'd sat with a sullen look each time she had caught him unaware she was looking his way, Tyrion deep in thought and Dany glad she'd taken Aegon's advice on how to deal with him. Suspicion was not proof though and only when they took to the air themselves would she find the full extent of Tyrion's loyalty or betrayal. For now, though he wasn't what was truly on her mind and instead Dany found herself contemplating what to do about Ser Gerold.

That he'd not left with his cousin had provoked a strange look on Ned Dayne's face and Dany herself had found it most odd. Only the man's looks and smiles at her showed that her suspicions regarding him had been true and she cursed herself for leading him on at the feast. She'd not had the time to put him straight and it needed to be done before Aegon decided to be the one to do so. Dorne already had enough of an issue with Aegon as it was, there was no need to give them another. Should Ser Gerold actually make a move on her, then Dragonguard, Ghost, and their dragons themselves wouldn't be enough to keep her husband from ending the man there and then.

With Aegon speaking to Qhono and the Dothraki about the battle they'd soon be facing and how it would be different than the one they'd just won. Dany decided that now was the time to deal with Ser Gerold and so she sent one of her unsullied with a note and told Ser Jorah that she was going to rest for the night. It was not something she wished to do but even telling Jorah that she wished Aegon not to know of this, was no guarantee that he'd not tell him. So after saying her goodnights to her bear, Dany covered up her usual white coat with one of Aegon's cloaks and snuck from the back of the tent. Hood up she moved through the camp and was glad to see no one paying her any attention. She moved quickly and soon enough came to the river, see that Ser Gerold was standing beside the Green Fork and he turned her way when he heard her approach.

"Your grace." the man said smiling at her, Dany most keen to get this over and done with.

"Ser Gerold." she said as she took down her hood.

"I've been longing to get you alone for quite some time, your grace" he said moving toward her.

"I believe you have the wrong idea, Ser Gerold, that night at the feast…"

"Where you all but threw yourself at me." he said with a laugh.

"I did no such thing. That night was nothing to do with you, my husband…."

"Is not half the man I am." Gerold said moving right next to her.

"You really are a fool if you believe that." she scoffed "On his worst day my husband is ten times the man you are. You got the wrong idea, Ser Gerold, and for your sake, I'd suggest you not get the right one. I have no interest in you, nor could I ever have."

"Yet my own interest in you is true." Ser Gerold said and as she slapped his hand away, she felt herself be turned around, the arm around her neck and hand covering her mouth catching her by surprise.

"Oomph." her words stifled by the pressure of the hand on her mouth.

"You should feel lucky that I don't have more time, had I then the fun we could have.." he said laughing "I'd show you what a true man does to a woman such as you, alas it's not to be and while I'm sure bringing you alive to Cersei Lannister would see me well rewarded, you head will do just have to suffice."

She heard the unsheathing of the blade and began to struggle against him, Dany biting down on his hand only to find to her horror that it didn't make him loosen his grip. When she saw the white fur and the red eyes she almost cried out in relief as Ghost moved silently toward them.

"You call that thing off." Ser Gerold said shakily before moving her towards the water "You call him off" Ser Gerold said his voice more panicked as Ghost silently stalked his way towards them, Dany soon feeling a point of a blade digging into her skin.

How it happened she knew not, only that she fell to the ground and held her throat as she checked to see if she'd been cut. She was relieved when she felt that while there was blood there, it was far less of it than there could have been.

"AEGON." she shouted out as she turned around to see where Ser Gerold was.

That he was still alive was a shock to her especially when she saw Ghost leaning over him, the wolf's paws planted on top of the unconscious man and making sure he couldn't move should he waken. Seeing Arya stand there with Needle in hand was an even bigger surprise and Dany quickly rose to her feet to hug her goodsister. Crying on her shoulder as she did so.

"Arya, Thank the gods." she said over and over.

She heard them running then, Dany letting Arya go as she saw Aegon, Ser Jaime, Ser Jorah, Ser Brienne, Qhono, Grey Worm, Missandei, and a large number of others run her way. Her husband looked from her to Arya and Ghost and then to the man who lay on the ground. He didn't say any words and Dany welcoming being swept up in his arms, Aegon looking into her eyes and she nodded before he held her tight and whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he said as she shook her head and leaned more into his touch.

She heard Arya explain what had happened and Aegon gave some orders, her husband, the Dragonguard, and Grey Worm all walking her back to the camp. Aegon never let her out of his arms all the way and she felt at one point when she stumbled that he would have carried her in his arms had she allowed it. It was something she wished for but couldn't allow as there was only so much weakness she could show her men and this was not something for their eyes. Instead, she saved it until they were back in their tent and once inside she just collapsed crying against Aegon's chest.

"I was such a fool."

"I almost…."

"Our babe, Aegon, I put our babe at risk."

All through her words, her husband just whispered that she was unhurt, their babe was unhurt and that was all that mattered. Dany welcoming that there were no recriminations and no blame in Aegon's words. She allowed him to lift her in his arms and lay her down, his arms around her as she sobbed, and finally through sheer exhaustion, be it mental, emotional, or physical she fell to sleep. That she woke up more than once crying in the night to find Aegon wide awake and staring at her, comforted her some. As did waking the next morning to find him still holding her in his arms. Aegon waiting until she was ready for her to tell him what she had done and why.

"I need to deal with him Dany." he said once she'd finished and she nodded "You can stay here if you wish, Arya, Missandei, I'll get them to stay with you."

"No, I need…we need.."

"I understand." he said kissing her and Dany almost biting his lips so hungrily did she kiss him back, the thoughts that she had come so close to death only making her wish for all that life could bring even more.

"Take me, Aegon, please...I need you, I need to feel you."

It was frenzied and fast, Aegon not wasting time in teasing her or bringing her to the edge and Dany finding she needed neither. That she found her release was only partly down to her husband's skills, her sheer need for it had propelled her to it or so she believed. As they dressed she found that she needed his touch and Aegon obliged, his hands only leaving her own when she needed both of hers to put on her clothing. Even then he stroked her back, caressed her shoulder, and more often than not he rubbed her swollen belly. The feel of his fingers and of the dragon that moved inside of her doing far more to make her feel better than any other words or actions could.

When she was ready he looked to her and she nodded, both of them walking from the tent and Aegon leading her to the Green Fork itself. She saw Missandei look worriedly at her and she smiled her best smile to reassure her, Arya simply nodding while the Dothraki and the unsullied looked on. When she saw Ser Gerold tied to the tree with Ghost guarding him, she knew he was dying here this day. Aegon would have insisted upon it and that he'd held back to comfort her was the only reason the man breathed still. Aegon held her hand as they stood in front of the man, her husband turning to kiss her before he let it go and moved closer still to the terrified Ser Gerold.

"I can tell you things, things you need to know." Ser Gerold said his voice almost breaking as Ghost snarled silently at him.

"The only things I intend to hear from your lips this day are your screams." Aegon said as he took out a dragonglass dagger and stabbed Ser Gerold hard through the shoulder, the first scream soon wrought from him as Aegon twisted the dagger deep.

She looked on as Aegon looked to Ghost, the wolf moving closer, and then the screaming truly began. Ghost biting and biting down hard between Ser Gerold's legs and Dany not needing to hear the sound it made as the wolf took his manhood away. Not that the sound of that could be heard over the screams of Ser Gerold anyway.

"This man, this thing, tried to take our queen from us, He tried to take our Khaleesi, the Khaleesi who right now in her belly carries The Stallion who Mounts the World " Aegon said moving to her and placing his hands on her stomach.

He kissed her once more and then turned to Ser Davos and nodded, Dany watching as he brought a chest forward and Aegon opened it, the egg soon held up high in his hands.

"My wife carries a dragon inside of her, she carries our child and this shall be its mount." Aegon said as he walked over to Ser Gerold and placed the egg underneath him.

Dany looked on as Ser Gerold's blood began to drip all over the as Aegon stepped away from him and began to speak again.

"You dared to place your hands on my wife, dared think you could do so to a dragon and there would be no consequences. That somehow your crimes would go unpunished. What is it you say to of yourself Darkstar, that you are of the night? Well each of us here has seen what the night is truly like and what comes in it. The night, Ser Gerold is dark and full of terrors and after facing that, you pale in comparison."

She felt them then and looked up to see Rhaegal and Drogon were flying towards them. The dragons soon landing as those around made the room for them to do so. Once they had, Aegon walked back to her and took her hand leading her to stand in front of Drogon before he walked over to do the same to Rhaegal. Dany not needing to hear his words to know what came next and yet she smiled when she did hear them.

"I am Aegon of the House Targaryen and I sentence you to die. You, like any who dares to try and harm my family, will learn that for that there can be no forgiveness and the sentence for any who seek to do so shall always be the same. The words of my wife and mine house are known throughout the realm and they are words that all should remember. You've spilled your blood Ser Gerold, it's now time for you to face the fire."

Aegon looked to her and she nodded, Drogon and Rhaegal moving their heads as one, as were the words that came from her and Aegon's mouths.

"Dracarys."

The flames soon covered him and his screams were loud but short. The sound of the loud crack was heard over them and as she looked to the flames she saw it move. It flew from them, Dany smiling when it landed in her arms, the dragon rubbing its head against her belly as the fire burned in front of her eyes. While inside of her she felt its rider reach out to touch it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next, As the dragons meet their newest brother Dany and Aegon take to the skies. The army marches through the Riverlands and more of the realm reacts. Tyrion has second thoughts as Euron readies to spring a trap and Jon Connington speaks to the Golden Company captains before the Dragons and Krakens collide.


	16. Lions and Krakens and Dragons, Oh My.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the dragons meet their newest brother Dany and Aegon take to the skies. The army marches through the Riverlands and more of the realm reacts. Tyrion has second thoughts as Euron readies to spring a trap and Jon Connington speaks to the Golden Company captains before the Dragons and Krakens collide.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Jon Connington.**

He readied the room and poured himself a drink, trying not to smile as he looked at it. There was a time that he thought he'd end up lost in a bottle, a drunk with no hope, no future, and no reason to live. Joining the Golden Company was something that when he looked back on it had saved his life. Even if his intent when joining it had been to end it. In battle, he'd become fierce and had found the will to live and then after their contracts were done he'd drink himself into a stupor and try not to dwell on his mistakes.

Over time he began to do less of one and more of the other and while he'd somewhat come to terms with not wanting to die, he'd still not really had something that he wished to live for. Until now that was, now he did have something to live for and so he moved the chairs, placed the wine on the table, and waited for the Serjeants and Commanders to arrive. He didn't have long to wait, Balaq, Lysono, Gorys, the Peakes and the Mudds, Brendel Byrne, Dick, and Will Cole, the Strongs, Jon Lothson, Tristan Rivers and Franklyn Flowers. While not the entirety of the Companies' leaders it was the vast majority of them and most of their true strength was now in this room.

Jon waited until they took their seats and they'd helped themselves to the wine before he took his own. The proposal he was about to make them was for lesser coin than they were being paid by Cersei Lannister but he knew they had no true love for this contract. Besides the woman had paid them half upfront and so abandoning her wasn't as costly as it could be. Staying with her would cost them far more than coin though and no matter what they decided, his own mind was already made up. They could join him in fighting for the true king or they could stand across from him on the battlefield and face his fury for not doing so.

"Some of you may already know why I've asked you here." he said looking to Balaq and Lysono "Others may suspect it and some like Old John Mudd there won't have any idea whatsoever" He said to laughs and a smirk from one of his oldest friends.

"I'm just a man who loves a fight, Jon, I leave the thinking to the rest of you fools." Old John said to more laughs.

"The stories we've all heard about the dragons are true and two of them now come our way. Lysono will confirm to you that the war they fought, the war against those things, is over, it's done and they were victorious." Jon said smiling as he did so.

"Losses?" Franklyn Flowers asked.

"Minimal." Lysono replied before a look from Jon made him elaborate "All in all we have a little over 100,000 men coming our way." Lysono added.

"Fuck me sideways." Tristan Rivers said.

"Even for all the gold you wear no one will fuck you, sideways or not you ugly cunt." Duncan Strong said to laughs.

Jon joined in eagerly, these men or some of them anyway had become a family to him of sorts. He'd bled with them, saved some of their lives, and had his own saved by some of the men in this room as well. He hoped they'd see reason as the thoughts of what came for them and what would happen should they not, turned his stomach a little. Taking a swallow of his wine he readied to continue, Jon trying not to think back on the smell of burning flesh and the screams of a son as he tried to reach his father.

"We cannot beat this army and to fight it is folly as I told that fuck, Strickland, when he took this contract. You've all seen the Iron Born, would you trust any of them to guard your back in battle? Trust Euron fucking Greyjoy to see you home? As for the woman who sits on the throne, that woman lost all sense years ago. She'd see us all dead before she negotiated a truce and even we of the Golden Company know the value of a retreat." Jon said to nods.

"I take it you have a plan, Jon? Otherwise, we may as all be getting drunk and sleeping with whores for all the fucking good this meeting is doing us." Laswell Peake asked.

"You all know where my loyalties lay and there are some of you in this room who shared those loyalties too." Jon said.

"Aye we did but the dragons are dead Jon. You yourself said that when we spoke of the girl." Brendel Byrne said looking at him.

"I believed it too, Brendel. I'd not have served Aerys daughter, we all heard the tales of her brother and some of us saw it for ourselves too. In the end, the mad king deserved his epithet and hand on heart I don't think there ever was a man who earned it more than he. You all know I served Rhaegar and that it was he who I swore myself to and though the girl was his sister, she wasn't him." Jon said almost drifting off in remembrance.

"The point, Jon? "Lysono said bringing him back.

"Daenerys Targaryen is a woman now wed. She and the King in the North Jon Snow have married and intend to rule together. Now no doubt all of you have heard from Lysono in his briefings about this Jon Snow. How he was named Lord Commander of the Nights Watch less than a year after joining and how he held off the wildings when they threatened to overrun the Wall. You know he led an army to retake the North from the Bolton's and after doing so they named him their king. What you don't know is that he was their king long before they named him so."

"Jon?" Balaq asked.

"Jon Snow is not Eddard Stark's bastard son, he is the Trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen. He is the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms and he, his wife, their dragons, and their armies now march this way." Jon said.

The voices were raised in the room as they spoke over each other, Jon looking carefully at how they were taking the news. Those more politically astute among them could see what this would mean when it outed, a son was always more likely to gain support than a daughter or sister. That he had led men already and had won, would only bring more to his cause as would the crazed lioness that sat the throne. Taking another swallow of his wine, he readied to deliver the news that would make or break the Golden Company.

"We have an offer from his grace, from the one true king." Jon said as the voices quietened and people looked his way.

"What kind of offer?" Balaq asked.

"One that doesn't involve us being burned alive." he said to laughs, he was about to say more when he heard the noise.

The sound of footsteps as they ran up the stairs catching them all off guard, the pained shouts coming from outside the door even more so. Young John Mudd jumped from his seat and opened the door and was then caught by an ax to the head. Jon looking to see men in Lannister colors, men of the Golden Company, and Iron Born all trying to fight their way into the room while the serjeants and commanders tried to stop them.

"This way." he shouted as more of the men moved to the door and some moved towards him, Jon getting them to help him move the cupboard to reveal the hole in the wall.

Looking behind him was looking into the seven hells itself, Gorys was being held in the air by the giant Kingsguard, his hands on either side of his head and Jon turned away when he heard the popping sound. Iron Born were swinging axes and Lannister swords were thrusting and slashing and though there were bodies of both on the ground, it was the Golden Companies that were outnumbering the others.

"Come with me." he shouted as he moved through the hole in the wall, Balaq, Lysono, and some others following him though he knew not who else had made it even this far.

He crawled for some time and then he dropped down into the room below, Jon waiting for the others to come behind him. Six men were all that made it through and he knew they needed to move quickly or they'd be joining the other dead men far too soon. Looking to the others he saw it was Balaq, Lysono, Franklyn Flowers and Tristan Rivers, Duncan Strong, and Brendel Byrne, six out of almost twenty that had come to the meeting. Jon bid them follow him and led them to the stables, finding himself not sure how they'd manage to make it out of the city but refusing to just stay and give up.

"We can't ride, Jon." Lysono said as they stood near the horses.

"I know, how the fuck? What the fuck just happened." he asked confusedly.

"Strickland?" Balaq asked.

"Is a fool but he'd not have the balls to do that. That was an execution Jon, an extermination." Brendel said.

"Shhh, someone's coming." Duncan said and Jon moved to the door, taking his knife out he waited for whoever it was ready to do what needed to be done.

Had it been a man rather than a boy then he'd have been gutted. As it was Jon's knife went right over the boy's head and when he looked at him, he knew immediately who he was.

"You're one of Varys's little birds?" he asked and the boy nodded.

"Jon?" Lysono asked.

"We can trust him, Lysono." he said before turning back to the boy "You can get us out of here?" he asked and the boy nodded once more.

The boy quickly led them down through an alley and they stopped near its end, Jon and the others looking back and seeing the full force that had been sent to take them out. Had he not had a way out then he and the others would have been dead by now and as he looked at the soldiers and the men who led them he felt his anger grow. The Maester who served as Cersei's Hand was out there amongst them and standing right beside him was Harry Strickland.

"No, my friend, not today." he said stopping Balaq from firing his bow and killing the traitor "Come, we should leave while we can."

Jon knew he was not the only one who'd looked how he did at Homeless Harry, he'd underestimated him and he would not do so again. Instead, he swore when next he saw the man it would end with one of them dead and he knew that each of the six men that the boy had led through the back streets and alleys of King's Landing, all felt exactly the same way as he.

**The Riverlands 305 AC.**

**Dany.**

She lay in the tent with the dragon asleep on her stomach, Aegon undressing before he lay down beside her. Dany could feel the connection with the red dragon and yet it was muted, she was not its mother and yet she felt as protective of it as if she was. Her husband had said it would be their babe's mount and she was certain in this he was right. The red dragon itself seemed at it's happiest when it was laying as it was right now, as close to the babe that grew inside of her as it could be.

"Have you thought of a name for it yet?" Aegon asked before reaching out to softly touch the sleeping dragon, his hand then moving from it to the other dragon who Dany somehow knew was sleeping too.

"Her." she said and Aegon looked to her.

"You think it's a girl?" he asked touching the dragon once more.

"You think it's our babe's mount?" she asked and he nodded.

"I'm sure it is." he said smiling at her.

"I believe our babe is a girl, Aegon, in my dream I saw both a boy and girl."

"Twins?" he asked and she laughed before shaking her head.

"No, the girl was older I believe, I think we named her Rhaella, after my mother." she said and he nodded.

"And the boy?"

"Aemon." she said and before she knew it Aegon was kissing her.

"You'll crush her." she said and then giggled as he moved quickly away, her husband nowhere near the dragon but she found it funny still.

"And the dragon?" he asked as she looked at it, her hand reaching down to stroke it's head before she closed her eyes.

"Lyarhaex, after both our mothers" she said and looked at him.

"Aye, that'll work." Aegon said and she watched as he gently lifted the dragon and placed her in a small chest "Sleep well, little dragon." Aegon said as the dragon chirped before curling up into a ball to sleep.

Dany soon found herself smiling broadly as her husband moved his head to her stomach and began to tell Rhaella all about her dragon. That he was able to do so in a way that made it seem like a story from a book only making her picture what it would be like when he was actually doing just that. Images of him sitting by a bed and reading their daughter and son to sleep soon filling her head. An image of her being held at knifepoint by Ser Gerold Dayne soon replaced it and Aegon moved to her as she tensed up and began to cry.

"Dany? Dany what's wrong?" he asked looking at her.

"I...I almost cost us everything, our babe, Aegon, I almost cost us our babe." she said as he took her in his arms and allowed her to cry against his chest.

"You didn't Dany, almost is not doing so. You're here, our babe is fine and will be born in peace, and together we'll watch her and her dragon grow. We'll see them Dany, Rhaella, and Aemon, we'll be there for them when they lose their first teeth and there to kiss them and tell them everything will be all right when they fall down and hurt themselves."

"I.."

"Will not take such a chance again in the future. You made a mistake Dany, a mistake and what it could have cost only means that you'll never make the same mistake again." he said looking to her.

"I won't." she said determinedly.

"I know you won't." he said before he kissed her again.

When she had fallen asleep she couldn't tell, she had snuggled up against him and in just being held in his arms she felt safer than she ever had. Dany soon finding herself lost to her dreams and to be walking on Dragonstone once more.

" _Muña." the voice called out and she turned to see the girl walk her way, her daughter no more than seven or eight name-days and already showing that she'd be taller than her when she grew older._

" _Yes little dragon?" she asked smiling at her when she reached her._

" _Can we fly today Muña ?" Rhaella asked her voice full of eagerness and hope._

" _When Kepa returns?" she said as her daughter looked to the sky._

" _Lyarhaex." she heard Rhaella say and then she turned to look to see Rhaegal, Lyarhaex, and Drogon were all flying towards them, her son's silver hair waving in the air as Aegon held him in front of him on Rhaegal's back._

_When the dragon's landed she laughed at how quickly her children swapped places. Aemon running to her while Rhaella ran from her and to her father. Dany laughing even louder as she was almost tackled to the ground by her son. Her eyes on him and on her husband in the distance where she saw Rhaella laughing as she was swung around in Aegon's arms._

" _Did you see me Muña, Kepa let me tell Rhaegal what to do, I made him fly so fast" Aemon said giggling._

" _You did? My sweet brave boy." she said as he hugged her._

_She looked on as Aegon and Rhaella walked over to Lyarhaex, the Red Dragon moving its head towards her daughter and Dany watching as just like she always had with Drogon, Rhaella too leaned close in to speak to her dragon. Taking Aemon by the hand they both walked over to join the rest of her family, Rhaella looking eagerly at her as she hugged her husband, and then she moved over to stand beside Drogon._

" _We'll be back in an hour or so." she said as Aegon turned to Aemon and asked him if he wished to spar, her son more than eager to do what even compared to riding dragons was his favorite thing in all the world._

_Aegon turned and helped Rhaella up onto Lyarhaex's back and then Dany climbed up on Drogon's, her daughter waiting for her to give her the nod before they took to the air. Dany found herself looking over to her for the entirety of the flight, enjoying seeing the smile on her daughter's face and hearing the happy trills that Lyarhaex made, Dany once again found herself thinking that this was one of her favorite things in the world. The only thing's that beat it was spending time with her husband in their bed and when all four of them flew together._

She woke up to find a pair of deep purple eyes staring at her, Lyarhaex looking at her as she stood on her stomach. Beside her Aegon still slept and Dany almost felt cruel waking him, yet she knew that he'd not forgive her for letting him sleep in. As she was about to reach over to do so Lyarhaex jumped from her stomach and on to Aegon's chest, Dany looking at the red dragon as it cocked its head to look at her husband. The screech that then came out of its mouth made her laugh as did Aegon's reaction.

"What, I'm up, I'm up." Aegon said as he jumped up with Lyarhaex holding onto his shirt so she wouldn't be dislodged.

"That was all her." she said when he glared at her, Aegon soon shaking the remnants of sleep from his eyes.

"Dragons." he said as Ghost walked into the tent, the white wolf staring at the dragon stuck to Aegon's shirt and Aegon looking to the wolf while rolling his eyes.

Soon enough Missandei arrived to help her dress and Aegon placed the red dragon back into its chest. The annoyed sound it made was one Dany recognized all too well, as did Aegon who chuckled before kissing her cheek. She dressed quickly and picked the dragon up before she then left the tent. Ser Jorah and Ser Brienne were both waiting for her and Dany knew that from now on she'd not only not be allowed to go anywhere alone, but that she had no wish to.

"How far away are the Twins?" she asked as Jorah looked around for someone to ask and as he did Brienne answered instead.

"We should reach them by nightfall, your grace." Brienne said.

"Lord Edmure, you know him?"

"We met briefly, your grace. I know his uncle and Lady Catelyn both thought him less capable than he should have been."

"I thank you Ser Brienne, I think I'll join my husband and break my fast." she said walking with the red dragon now on her shoulder for all to see.

She found Aegon speaking to Ser Davos and Tyrion with Ser Jaime standing on guard behind them. Her husband was not looking best pleased but he relaxed when he saw her. Taking a seat she was soon brought something to eat and found that Lyarhaex was just as hungry as she and so she fed her the meat and watched her as she cooked it. Dany asked about what had been discussed in her absence, Aegon telling her part of it though she felt he was holding some of it back.

"Lord Tyrion doesn't think we should arrive on the dragons, my love." Aegon said his tone letting her know he disagreed.

"Why not?" she asked with a nod to Aegon before she turned to look at Tyrion.

"The Riverlords have already declared for his grace as Jon Snow, your grace. The news that he is actually Aegon Targaryen may change things and yet they may still come around. Arriving on your dragons may seem as if you seek to force them to." Tyrion said.

"Ser Davos?" she asked as she fed Lyarhaex another piece of meat.

"I think arriving with our army would seem just as threatening, your grace, so it's best for it to be a full threat than a partial one." Davos said.

"We shouldn't be threatening them at all." Tyrion said annoyedly.

"We aren't, but having me arrive on Rhaegal's back helps to prove the truth just as much as the letters do. Let them be fearful of what may happen if they don't support us, a little fear isn't a bad thing after all." Aegon said and she nodded her agreement.

"We march and when we're close to the twins, Aegon and I will fly." she said as Davos nodded, Tyrion's one was more reluctant but still he nodded all the same.

"The ships, Ser Davos?" she asked.

"Will arrive at Claw Isle the day after the morrow, your grace." Davos said and she looked to Aegon who sat with a determined look on his face.

"Good." her husband said and she hoped he was right, this plan of his was one she believed in but as she looked to Tyrion, it was also one she hoped he was wrong about too.

**The Twins 305 AC.**

**Edmure.**

The raven changed everything his lords said, their oaths, his oath, were no longer binding they said and while he in someway agreed, in truth they changed very little. Jon Snow not being a bastard bit a little for Edmure as he thought about how Cat had felt about the boy. His mind going to places he'd rather not and yet he couldn't help himself but think on. Would she have felt different had she known the truth? Would things have been different had they had a son of Rhaegar to name as their king?.

He wasn't certain about the former, he would have liked to think it would make a difference but he remembered how much Cat had argued against the boy being named Robb's heir. The hatred she had for him ran very deep and unless Ned Stark had told her right away, then he didn't know if she'd not have just found a different reason to hate him. On the latter the more he thought about it the more certain he was that it would have. The houses that were loyal to the Targaryen's would have come to their side as perhaps would one of the other kingdoms. With a son of Rhaegar to crown they could have brought the Reach to bear and then perhaps he wouldn't have spent years locked in a cell. Perhaps had it been so then his sister and nephew would be here today.

Looking down at the raven scroll and reading the words once more, he thought about Robb's will and what he'd signed his name to. By rights, he could deny it, say it was to a brother of Robb Stark and to a son of Ned Stark that he'd agreed to kneel and that since Aegon Targaryen was neither then his fealty was his to give or take. He could but them what? Name himself king and face off against dragons and an army more than five times larger than any he could call on? No, only a fool would do such a thing and the fool he once was had died many years earlier.

"Come to bed husband." Roslin said softly and Edmure looked up from his desk to see her standing at the door to their bed-chamber.

"In a moment." he said and then he was smiling as she walked over and took a seat upon his lap, Edmure kissing her deeply as she placed her hand on his and took the raven's scroll from it.

"This bothers you sill?" she asked.

"It does. I need to know that I'm doing the right thing?" he asked and she paused for a moment before she replied.

"When I was a young girl, Perwyn and Olyvar brought me on a ride to visit our family at Rosby, it was long and hard, and yet for me, it was wondrous. Being away from here and out on the open road, all of it like a great big adventure" Roslin said smiling as she was clearly remembering it.

"How old were you?" he asked curiously.

"Nine or ten namedays" she replied before continuing "We stayed in inns, taverns, and even one night under the stars" she giggled "When we were close to it, Olyvar suggested that we go and see Harrenhal, my brother was ever keen on the tales of dragons. Perwyn agreed and so we rode to it and all I can remember thinking upon seeing it was that a dragon must be a terrible creature to behold. For only something terrible could have done to the great castle what Balerion the Black Dread did." she said and he felt her shiver a little.

"Roslin." he said softly.

"Riverrun is no Harrenhal, my love, so don't let it become one." she said before looking deep into his eyes.

"I won't." he said and she nodded before looking at him and Edmure seeing her desire in that look.

"Now come to bed, I find I am missing my husband's touch."

He woke early the next morning, broke his fast, and then spent the rest of the morning sparring. Edmure was keen to grow ever stronger and Marq and Lymond both joined him as they did most mornings. They were having lunch when the first of their scouts arrived back, Edmure calling the man to speak to him as soon as he saw him enter.

"You saw them?" he asked as Marq, Jason Mallister and Lymond looked on, Roslin was feeding Cat and playing with Brynden a little further away from him than he'd have wished.

"I saw them my lord." the scout said.

"And?" Lord Jason asked.

"It's true my lord. I've not seen the likes of it before, the Dothraki lines alone stretch further than the eye can see, as for the unsullied, I didn't know men could march so."

"The dragons?" Marq asked.

"I didn't see them, Ser."

"The Targaryens?" he asked and the man nodded.

"Ride at the front with their Kingsguard, three of them in white cloaks. The White Wolf walks next to them, larger than any wolf has a right to be that one. He's even bigger than King Robb's one was." the scout said almost as if he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"You saw Grey Wind?" he asked with a sad smile on his face as he remembered his nephew's wolf, the smile soon turning to one of disgust when he remembered what they did to it.

"I did, my lord. I marched with the king at Oxcross and saw the wolf take down more men than any, if the white one is as fierce and given his size I'd say he is, then he'd be even more dangerous I'd wager."

"How long until they reach us?" Lymond asked.

"Nightfall, my lord." the man said.

He dismissed the scout and then turned to the others, seeing the worried looks on their faces and he was actually glad to see them, as they would serve him far better than determined ones. Looking over to the table he saw Brynden now playing with Cat as Roslin held her in her arms. His son was being ever so gentle with his sister as his wife looked at them both before she looked over and smiled at him, Edmure returning it warmly.

"Still think that we should refuse to kneel" he asked as he turned back to the men at his table.

"There was no sign of the dragons, Edmure." Marq said.

"Dragons fly, Marq." Lymond said to chuckles.

"We parley and then we kneel, once we see the dragons." he said to nods.

Edmure was more than happy to accept them for now and knew that he intended to kneel dragons or not.

**The Riverlands 305 AC.**

**Ser Davos.**

He rode his horse closer to the king's, Davos most keen to speak to him alone before he took to the air. While he agreed with the fact that Ser Gerold had to be killed, the how of it felt wrong to him. Aegon was a little too bloodthirsty and the death was both far too public and politically it could create a huge problem with Dorne. House Dayne was an important house and while it had been clear that there was no love lost between Ned Dayne and his cousin, they were still blood.

Davos found himself wishing that the Lord of Starfall hadn't already left before the events had taken place. Had he been here then he could have raised any objections he had and would at least have had first-hand knowledge of what Ser Gerold had done. It wouldn't have changed the man's fate, Davos was certain of that, but it may have alleviated some of the problems that his fate may now cause them. As he reached Aegon he looked down at the pin on his chest and felt the headache come on him once more.

"Your grace." he said as Aegon looked to him.

"Ser Davos, ready to have your arse kissed by some lords?" Aegon said smiling.

"I think it'll be your own getting kissed your grace, not mine." he replied with a chuckle as he looked to the queen who was riding a little ahead of them speaking to Tyrion with the red dragon on her shoulder.

"What's that phrase they say about the Hand, the King shits, and the Hand wipes. I think you'll find you have your arse kissed just as much as mine." Aegon said and Davos saw Ser Jaime smirk.

"Ser Gerold, your grace?" he asked and the smirk from the knight's face fell even quicker than the one from the king's did, Davos knowing that Ser Jaime had thought highly of House Dayne.

"Got what he deserved, Davos." Aegon said firmly.

"He did, but the how if it, your grace and the where of it." Davos said trying to explain his concerns.

"You know how traitors were punished in the North, Davos? How the King's of Winter killed those who'd broken their oaths or gone against their king?" Aegon asked and Davos shook his head, Ser Jaime now leaning in a little closer on his horse so he could listen in.

"No, your grace." he replied.

"They were hung from the branches of the Weirwood Tree, Davos. Their stomachs were opened up and their insides removed and laid out amongst the branches. Some died quickly but most, most lived for some time before they drew their last breath. They were let there as a sacrifice to the Old Gods, their blood to feed the tree and their insides to feed the crows." Aegon said.

"Your grace?"

"For those who truly did wrong, whose crimes were so bad that even that sentence seemed a mercy, they faced a different one. Have you ever heard of the Blood Eagle, Davos?" Aegon asked.

"No, your grace."

"Each one of the ribs is cut away from the spine, Davos, and then the lungs are pulled out through the opening making it look as if it were the wings of an eagle." Aegon said.

"That's horrific." he said.

"That's the North, Ser Davos." Aegon replied.

"Ser Gerold got off easy, your grace." Ser Jaime said forcing Davos to turn and look to the knight and then back to the king.

"He did, Ser Jaime. That man tried to take my wife from me, my child. He tried to kill my queen and my heir, Davos. Any husband would see that the man who did that would suffer for the attempt and any king would do everything in his power to send a message to any who would dare try such a thing. Let them think me bloodthirsty or unjust and let them name me a monster. If Dorne takes issue with it then so be it, they'll take issue enough with me already, so let them take issue with this as well.

But all will know what happens should they attempt to harm what's dearest to me in this world, they'll know that my retribution will be swift and that my mercy will be nonexistent. They'll know and in that knowledge, it'll protect those I love and that Davos is worth them thinking whatever they will of me. Having them name me a monster is a small price to pay compared to that" Aegon said and Davos watched as the king nodded before he rode over to be with his wife.

He rode with Ser Jaime a little further, the knight looking more to the king than to him and so Davos was shocked when he actually spoke.

"He's right, Ser Davos. You may not have the stomach for seeing what he did, but he's right. Was it your own wife or your own babe?"

"I've not seen my wife in years, Ser Jaime, I doubt she'd speak to me were I to go back to her now. I lost my sons, all of them and she'll not forgive me for that. But aye, you're right, were it my own." he said.

"I've seen bloodthirsty men, Ser Davos, evil men, and cruel men. Men who've lost their way also as I'm sure you have too?"

"I have." he said softly thinking about the things that Stannis did both those he'd seen and those he'd heard about.

"His grace is none of those things."

"No he's not, Ser Jaime, no he's not." he said with a nod and he knew that to be true, the king was anything but that.

A few miles from the Twins they stopped when the dragons landed. Davos watching on as the king and queen spoke to them as if they were their children. The red dragon chirped excitedly as the two larger dragons looked at it and had he not seen it for himself then he'd not have believed things so large could be as gentle as they were. The two larger dragons moving their heads so they could touch them against the smaller one. Davos and everyone else looking on in silence as they did so. After a few moments, the queen handed the red dragon over to Missandei and Davos found himself chuckling as she then chastised it when it showed its displeasure.

"No, you are to behave, if I find out you've not then I'll not let you sleep with us tonight." the queen said as the dragon screeched back at her and then chirped happily when the king spoke to it.

"Aye, soon enough little dragon, soon enough you can fly with us." Aegon said.

They climbed on the dragons and took to the air and Davos gave the order from them to ride. The Twins were soon in view and the Riverlords rode out to greet them. He saw Ser Jaime stiffen when he saw the man who he assumed to be Edmure Tully. Aegon had told him of what the knight had said and done when he broke the siege at Riverrun. Tyrion had then suggested that it would be for the best for his brother to not be a part of their party when they greeted Edmure and the others but Aegon had overruled him.

" _Ser Jaime is a member of our Dragonguard and has proved himself to his king and queen, let any who think differently raise it with me and they will find their complaints will be found most unwelcome. Aegon said._

He, Sers, Jaime, Jorah and Brienne, Grey Worm, Qhono along with Tyrion and Missandei, the red dragon resting now on her shoulders, all rode out to meet the Riverlords. Davos looking to their sigils to try and place who was who once he reached them. He saw the silver trout of House Tully, the quartered green dragon and white tower of House Vance, the pink maiden of House Piper. There was also the silver eagle of House Mallister, the blue wavy bend on gold of House Goodbrook, and the flock of ravens surrounding the Weirwood tree of House Blackwood.

"My lords. My name is Ser Davos Seaworth, Hand to their graces, King Aegon and Queen Daenerys of the House Targaryen." he said as the auburn-haired Lord Edmure sat on his horse and glared angrily at Ser Jaime, and for a few moments, no one replied.

"Where are their graces?" Lord Blackwood asked to break the silence and Davos smiled when he heard the chirp that came from the red dragon, the noise showing that her big brothers had arrived.

"If you would but just look up." he said and he saw the looks on their faces and the way some of them looked to Lord Edmure before they all watched as Rhaegal and Drogon landed a few feet from them.

Almost at once, Ser Jaime, Ser Brienne, and Ser Jorah were standing beside the king and queen, the three knights taking up their positions. Ghost was by their side too and Davos was unsurprised that he'd not noticed the white wolf, its silent approach and quick movement was something he'd gotten more than used to. He noticed how Lord Blackwood looked at the white wolf. The man was staring at Ghost with an awestruck look on his face while each of the others looked to the dragons or Edmure Tully looked to Jaime Lannister.

"Forgive us our delay my lords but our dragons wished to see more of the Riverlands." the queen said.

"There is nothing to forgive, your grace. Perhaps we can take our meeting inside." Lord Edmure said looking away from Ser Jaime for the first time.

Davos noticed how Aegon stiffened, both he and Tyrion had discussed this and he had been proved right on it. It was something that was about to be done so again.

"The Twins may no longer be Walder Frey's domain Lord Tully but it already is taking all my restraint not to see those keeps set aflame. I may understand that it's wrong to wish ill on a place, that it's wrong to want to see it razed to the ground, and yet my brother, his wife, their unborn babe, and his mother all lost their lives in that place and not even the Old Gods or the New themselves will ever make me set foot in it." Aegon said Davos surprised by how calmly he did so.

"Of course your grace." Edmure said while looking to Aegon and staring at him for some time before he found whatever it was he wished to find.

Davos watched as Edmure turned to the others and then as one, the Riverlords all knelt with their swords in hand.

"I Lord Edmure Tully, Lord of Riverrun do swear my allegiance and that of my house to their graces, King Aegon and Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen. From this day until my last my sword is yours and my House yours in perpetuity." Lord Edmure said.

One by one the others did the same, Davos smiling as Aegon looked to Daenerys and she nodded before she bid them all rise.

"Arise Lord Tully and be recognized as our Lord Paramount of the Trident. Arise my Lords and be recognized as Leal men of the crown. On behalf of my husband and I, we accept your oaths of fealty and we pledge to ask of you no service that brings you dishonor. We will do all in our power to ensure that the Riverlands thrive and grows and will do whatever may be of help to see that this is true. You have our word that we shall not forget this day my lords." Daenerys said and as Aegon nodded the Lords arose.

**The Twins 305 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

It had gone far better than he would have imagined, the news that Jon Snow was Aegon Targaryen not having caused any change in the Riverlords oaths to him it would seem. He'd stood by while they knelt and despite the fact that Edmure Tully had constantly glared at Jaime, no words harsh or otherwise had been spoken to his brother. That had surprised him as he'd expected there to be something said. He'd hoped that Aegon would have needed to intercede on Jaime's behalf and yet nothing had been raised and he'd not needed to. Whether that was because the mere sight of the dragons had shown that any questions or doubts they may have were better left unsaid, or for some other reason, he knew not.

He'd moved as close to Edmure as he could when Aegon had brought Arya to meet him. The man had welcomed his niece with open arms and Tyrion had heard her say Jaime's name once or twice as they spoke. That he'd been unable to hear what was actually said had irked him as did the fact that while he sat in a position of honor, it was a lesser position than he should have been. The feast itself, if you could call it that was held in their tents, Aegon refusing to set foot in the Twins and even he had sympathy with the man for that. Tyrion was sat with some of the Lords of the Riverlands only those not high enough to sit at the high table, such as Goodbrook or Piper and Vance.

It showed that he was somewhat back in favor with the king and queen and he'd once again been able to offer his advice, although he'd been overruled constantly. Davos, Aegon, the Queen, and even Missandei all pointing out the flaws or wrongs in his arguments and little he had said had been acted upon. That they were listening at least was a positive though, as was the fact that he was being treated as one of the inner circle once more. Tyrion found himself wondering if he had but just held his tongue would things be different. If he'd been able to hide how he felt about Aegon would he still be wearing his pin? He believed that he would and it made him angry with himself, he should have known better, and because he hadn't he believed his plans may have already failed

"Lord Tyrion, do you intend to head back to the West once this war is done?" Marq Piper asked, Tyrion taking a swallow of the wine as he tried to clear his head of his thoughts.

"I intend to serve their graces, Ser Marq, and to do so in whatever role they wish." he said with a smile.

"I had heard you were Hand of the Queen?" Lymond Goodbrook asked.

"His grace felt it best for his own Hand to serve in that role, my lord." he said trying his best not to sound bitter.

"Perhaps it's for the best then if you do return to the West my lord" Karyl Vance said.

"I believe I know what's for the best for me, my lord." he said with a smile.

"So you'll give up your claim to Casterly Rock then?" Marq Piper asked.

"I am heir to the Rock, Ser Marq, so no." he said shaking his head.

"I believe that Lady Genna may see things differently, Lord Tyrion." Lymond said with a chuckle.

He listened eagerly as he was then told of events in the West and he found himself cursing everyone, his aunt, his bastard cousin, his father, the king and queen, even himself. He cursed them one and all as he drank more and more. By the time he made his way to his tent, he was very drunk and still he was cursing everyone for his misfortune. His plans were in tatters, the queen and the army not sailing but marching to King's Landing would see to that. After what Jon Snow had done to Ser Gerold his chances of splitting him from the queen were almost done for. Tyrion knowing that she would only love him even the more for it. Falling into his bed with his wine spilling on the floor, were he a different man he'd sob, but he could not. Instead, he lay back and was soon asleep, the dreams and the sound of his father's voice soon coming to him.

" _You…you are no…no son of mine"._

" _I am, I am, your son."_

" _Then prove it."_

The words were still stuck in his head when he woke the next morning. Tyrion getting up and walking to the piss pot and relieving his bladder as he looked around the tent for any sign of some wine. There was none to be found and he knew that he'd feel this way until he did so. After he'd finished his piss, he quickly dressed and walked from the tent, looking to make his way to find some wine and to break his fast. No doubt they'd be marching today and he already found himself not looking forward to a long day in the saddle. He found the wine before the food, drinking it down quickly and feeling more like himself once he'd done so.

His dreams had made things clear to him and he knew now what he needed to do. For now, trying to bring down Jon Snow was a wasted endeavor, he needed to win back even more favor before he did so, and to do that he had to appear good and true. Then and only then would the opportunity present itself and so it was time to begin offering up far better advice. He couldn't be seen to be incompetent and his advice had to be better than that of those around him. So no more would his words be overshadowed by those of a smuggler or a slave. No from now on it would be a lion that the dragons listened to once more. Tyrion almost smirking as he walked towards the smell of food being prepared.

Twenty years his father had served at Aerys side, he'd bided his time and struck only when he knew he'd win. Tyrion doubted he'd have to wait that long for Jon Snow to give him an opportunity and when he did then he would show them all he was his father's son. He sat down and was brought over some bacon burned black before he was then joined by more and more people as they broke their fast. Ser Davos, Missandei, and Grey Worm. Ser Brienne, Ser Jorah, and then Jaime. As Tyrion saw the red dragon on Missandei's shoulders, he felt a knot in the pit of his stomach and quickly looked around to see there was no sign of Jon Snow or of Daenerys either.

"Their graces?" he asked his throat dry.

"Have something they need to take care of." Ser Davos said and Tyrion felt that knot begin to tighten.

**Claw Isle 305 AC.**

**Euron.**

The ships had left White Harbor and so he'd readied the Iron Fleet and taken to the sea. It had been something he'd not wished to do which had surprised him, although ever since she truly opened her legs for him he'd felt this way. Usually, the chance to fight and to impose his will upon others was what truly excited him. He'd been hard when he set upon his niece's feet and had almost spent when he'd killed those three bastard snakes. Sailing out into the night and then catching them completely unawares once again proved who it was that truly ruled the sea.

It was like Lannisport all over again and that too felt just as sweet to him even these many years later. There had been no better feeling than it, or so he had thought. Not taking a woman, not killing a man, and not even dreaming of being a king had felt as good as proving that out here on the Silence he truly was a god. The thoughts of doing so to the Dragonqueen's fleet and of taking her for his own had filled his head for weeks. Then Cersei had shown him a side of her that he'd not dreamed she had and soon his thoughts were only filled with what they could do together.

Thoughts of being her king and of her birthing his babe, thoughts of how she tasted and how she felt when he was inside her, all replacing the thoughts of bloody conquest that usually filled his head. When she had told him what she intended to do to the Golden Company, Euron had gotten hard just listening to her speak. The two of them taking their pleasure in each other for the rest of the night and he found himself being driven on by her words.

" _Put your babe inside me."_

" _Fill me with your seed."_

" _My love, my king."_

He closed his eyes and pictured how she looked and for Euron that was something that he had never known before. Women were nothing to him, they were just objects to be used and discarded when they bored him. As for children, what use had he for them, useless things that would only disappoint a father such as he. Just as his own brothers had no doubt disappointed his own father for showing themselves the false Iron Born that they were. But a child of his with her, a lion and a Kraken both, that child could bring the very world to its knees and would one day prove himself to be even greater than he.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he said opening his eyes and shrugging off the hand that dared touch him, the silent sailor pointing in the distance and Euron taking the Myrish eye from his hands.

Looking through it he saw them, the red of the Three Heade Dragon standing proud against the black sails and he smiled knowing that the fools were sailing right into the Kraken's warm embrace.

"Raise the flag." he shouted and moved to the wheel, the time at hand to end this war once and for all.

He looked to the sky to see where the dragons were, frowning when he didn't see them but he knew they'd be here soon enough. At the bow of the Silence, Qyburn's scorpion stood ready, the steel bolts just willing to be fired and Euron began to laugh as he got that feeling once more.

"Come and meet your god" he said still laughing as the Silence sailed towards the dragon fleet.

**Dany.**

They'd spoken to Davos and had told him to keep marching and Aegon had then given Qhono orders to scout on ahead just in case. She then told Missandei to look after Lyarhaex and had watched as Aegon had knelt beside Ghost, her husband not using any words to tell the wolf to look after them both. Dany had gone and spoken to Arya and asked her to keep Tyrion in her sights and then she and Aegon had taken to the air. Finding their ships was no great task and finding Euron's was even less of a one, Dany feeling her fury rise when she saw them lying in wait.

Aegon had told her they needed to fly high and that he'd look through Rheagal's eyes, something she wasn't even sure could be done but he told her that he had done so before. After seeing the Iron Fleet and doing as Aegon had asked, she looked over to see her husband was directing her to land. Dany following after him as Rhaegal flew on ahead of her. Soon enough they began to descend and once they landed she looked to see Aegon climb down off Rhaegal's back, Dany joining him and seeing a worried look on his face.

"Aegon?"

"They have scorpion's Dany, one on each of the ships." Aegon said.

"For our ships?" she asked worriedly.

"For the dragons." Aegon said and she looked at him shaking her head.

"They can't, Drogon, I almost lost him." she said almost panicked.

"They got lucky with Drogon, Dany, you weren't expecting it. This isn't the Night King and these aren't ice spears. It'll be men that fire them and men can miss. The scorpions are at the front of the ships so we need to come in from behind them and we can use the sun to shield us too. We fly in fast and once we strike, we then fly right back out."

"We can do this" she said determinedly

"We can. I'd not risk you, our babe, or our dragons If I thought it too dangerous" he said.

"I know you'd not." she said as he took her in his arms.

"Fire and Blood, Dany."

"Fire and Blood." she said kissing him before they turned and walked back towards the dragons.

She stood in front of Drogon and rested her head against his, Dany feeling the calm breathing of the dragon as she did so.

"Īlva qrinuntyssy seek naejot ōdrikagon ao ñuha tresy, istiti sagon adere se Drēje." (Our enemies seek to harm you, my son, we must be quick and true.)

Drogon let out what she felt was a snort and despite the worry she felt, Dany found herself laughing as she climbed up onto his back. Her son was confident that he'd not be harmed and that was enough to fill her with even more certainty as she looked to Aegon and nodded. In the merest of moments she was back in the sky and this time she knew that when next she saw the Iron Fleet it would be to lay down a dragon's flames upon them.

**Aegon.**

Knowledge was a strange thing he thought, he'd been told of what had happened to Rhaegal but had not lived through it himself, the same way he'd not truly lived through Dany's attack on King's Landing. He'd seen the scorpions on the walls of the city and had known what they could do, especially after Rhaegal had been lost. Yet he'd not been able to picture them in his head in relation to the Iron Fleet, nor had he been able to figure out how Dany had then gone about single-handedly destroying the fleet herself.

Aegon knew that he needed to see it, only then could he work out a plan of attack, and had he not been able to then he'd have called this entire thing off. He'd not risk his wife or child, nor would he risk Drogon and Rhaegal either. His own life he'd risk for theirs but he'd not ask the same of them in return. So he'd flown high and through Rhaegal's eyes he'd seen it and the rest had just come to him after that. After speaking to Dany and telling her what needed to be done, he then walked to Rhaegal and leaned in close to speak to him.

"Ȳdra daor sagon zūgagon emi naenie jēdri hēnkirī naejot māzigon, ñuha raqiros." (Don't be afraid we have many years together to come, my friend.) he said.

That he was repeating the words he'd told him as they fought against the Night King wasn't lost on him or on Rhaegal. Aegon soon feeling the warm air blown from Rhaegal's nostrils as the dragon snorted. Aegon looked to Dany as he climbed up onto the dragon's back, his wife laughing and her earlier worry and nervousness both were now gone. With a nod to her, they took to the air, Rhaegal eager to get this over and done with and Aegon feeling exactly the same as how the dragon did.

Rhaegal flew high towards the sun and then as Aegon readied himself they began their descent, the ships soon coming into view.

"Dracarys." he said and the flames came from the dragon, Aegon looking on as the ship was soon aflame.

Pulling up, they dodged a scorpion bolt, and then at his command the ship that fired it was alight, Rhaegal flying away once it was and Aegon looking to see where Drogon was. The black dragon was high in the air and looking through Rhaegal's eyes, Aegon saw that half a dozen ships were now on fire. Off in the distance, their own ships were just coming into view and so Aegon directed Rhaegal to those Iron Born ships closest to them. Dropping down from the sun's light they dodged the two bolts that came their way easily. Aegon ordering Rhaegal to see those who had dared to fire would do so no more.

"Dracarys." he said and Rhaegal duly obliged.

How many passes they made he couldn't tell but there was now a sea of fire beneath them and as he was doing one more pass he saw it finally. The ship was larger than the others and had begun to sail away, Aegon knowing immediately that this was Euron's ship and that the man himself was still aboard.

"Konīr, Rhaīgal, gūrogon nyke konīr." (There, Rhaegal, take me there.) he said and he felt the reluctance of the dragon, Aegon telling him that all would be well.

He didn't tell him his plan completely though as he knew that the dragon wouldn't follow through, their bond had grown so much that he could feel the fear that Rhaegal felt and he knew it was for him that he felt it. Drogon he was sure felt the same about his mother, the fear that he'd be left riderless and alone. It was a fear that he'd seen come true and one he'd make sure remained simply that this time around, for his dragon and for his wife's too.

"Dracarys." he said as he rose up on the Rhaegal's back, the flames soon covering the scorpion and the front of the ship.

As they flew over the rear of it, he saw him standing there and ready to take to the sea, Aegon closing his eyes as he jumped from Rhaegal's back. He could feel the anger from the dragon, the pained roar Rhaegal let out was one that almost broke his heart. The bond they'd built between them cracking just a little as he rolled on the deck of the burning ship. But he knew this had to be done, the man couldn't be let escape, and the only way he'd know for sure that the Euron was dead would be if he killed the man himself.

"Greyjoy." he shouted, Longclaw in hand as he moved towards him.

"You don't look like a Targaryen." Euron said before laughing.

"No, but I am one and it's time for you to pay the Dragon's Price." Aegon said.

"After I kill you, the next time I see the Dragonqueen I'm going to make her my salt wife, then when I'm doing fucking her, I'll hand her over to my love, and together we'll begin to tear her apart piece by piece." Euron said smiling at him.

"First you have to kill me and I've fought far better and far worse men than you. You're no Night King, no White Walker, you're not even a fucking wight. You're just a man and after all I've faced, men are fucking easy." Aegon said as he moved closer and swung Longclaw at Euron's head.

The blow was blocked by Euron's ax and then the flames grew around them and he felt the ship begin to sink, Aegon smiling when his next blow caught Euron across the arm. His pained gasps and step back were the only respite he'd allow him as Aegon began to swing Longclaw at him once more. The sound of the Valyrian Steel as it hit the ax was only added to by the crackling of the wood as it burned. Aegon moved away from a swing from the ax and then was caught by a punch that had him spitting out some blood. Euron laughing loudly once more when he saw it and that cost him another cut, Aegon quickly catching him across the thigh.

"Fucker." Euron shouted as he moved back and Aegont then saw his chance to end this fight.

The ship though listed as he moved and Aegon lost his footing, Euron grinning maniacally as he moved toward him. He brought Longclaw up to block the blow of the ax and as Euron moved to crash his head against his own it was to be the dragonglass dagger that he connected with. Aegon watched as it shattered leaving the edge of it stuck in Euron's left eye. That he didn't get all of it was the only reason that the blow wasn't fatal, but it brought him to his knees and that in of itself was enough for Aegon. While still not fully risen from his own feet he swung Longclaw, the Valyrian steel hitting the flesh of Euron's neck and in that contest there was only ever going to be one winner.

He watched as the head rolled down the deck of the ship and into the flames, a look of complete surprise in the one good eye as the head began to burn. Rising to his feet he looked to the ship and knew it was done for and so he quickly walked to the side and began removing his armor, that it was leather and not metal made it far easier to do so. When he felt he had enough removed he jumped into the water and after a few moments where he was underneath and struggling, he made it back to the top. In the distance, he could see the Iron Fleet was no more, and as he floated he looked up and he saw that both dragons were unharmed.

Aegon smiled when he saw his wife and then he began to swim towards the nearest of their ships. They'd seen the Night King and the Army of the Dead both fall, had now seen to Euron Greyjoy and the Iron Fleet. As he swam he knew he was swimming from the only thing that now stood in their way. For now, he was going in the wrong direction, but he knew that this would be the only quarter that Cersei Lannister would be given. Soon enough she'd learn what it had taken him a lifetime to understand. He was born to be a dragon and the only thing a dragon is a slave to is love. As he was helped up into the ship, he looked up to the sky and saw her.

"My love, my life, my wife." he said softly as Dany flew over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next, Aegon faces two angry dragons, Sansa finds all is not as she thought in the Vale. Tyrion runs for his life and as the army marches allies approach and Varys meets back up with the king and queen. Meanwhile, a red priestess arrives in Westeros with a tale to tell.


	17. Truth and Fears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon faces two angry dragons, Sansa finds all is not as she thought in the Vale. Tyrion runs for his life and as the army marches allies approach and Varys meets back up with the king and queen

**Dragonstone 305 AC.**

**Dany.**

She waited until the ship arrived, hoping that the time it took would allow her and Rhaegal to calm down. It did not, instead the longer she waited for Aegon to arrive the angrier she got and not even Drogon's concern for her made her feel any better. They had a plan, acted upon that plan and the plan was working and then he had to go and do that. Of all the things he could do and all the ways he could risk himself, he had to once again jump from a dragon's back, this time onto a burning ship no less.

Closing her eyes, Dany leaned against Rhaegal's head, her son was just as furious with Aegon as she was and he too was not ready yet to calm his anger. She stood waiting on the beach as the small boat rowed her way, her husband looking to her and whether he could see how furious she was with him or not was hard to tell. That he was not concerned or worried by how she may feel only angered her further and so his smiling face was met with her scowling one. As the boat reached the shore, Aegon climbed out of it and walked her way, Dany allowing him to greet her with an embrace that she half-heartedly returned.

"You should speak to Rhaegal." she said her tone one that clearly showed her annoyance with him.

"Dany." Aegon said his own voice finally showing a note of understanding about how she may feel.

"Rhaegal, Aegon." she said before moving away from him.

Aegon nodded to her and then he walked over to the green dragon, Dany looking on as Rhaegal turned his head from her husband when he went to speak. Around them the Unsullied she'd left on the island stood guard, Dany having already let them know that all was well. With her, it was, at least in terms of her physical condition, mentally not so much and she was emotionally fraught. Looking over to Aegon and Rhaegal was this another day she'd have found herself laughing at the scene in front of her, today though she just enjoyed it differently.

Rhaegal turned his head from her husband each time he went to speak to him, Dany watching on as Aegon was forced to walk from one side to another just so he could look into the dragon's eyes. As soon as he managed to do so though he was not once more as Rhaegal moved his head away from him each time. At one point Dany watched as Rhaegal blew air from his snout in such a sign of annoyance that Aegon was almost knocked to the ground by the force of it. The roar that came from the dragon a few minutes later was one of both anger and of fear she felt. That Aegon felt it too was clear by the way he took a knee and began speaking softly. Eventually, after what felt like an hour or more, she heard the different sounds that began to come from Rhaegal, and though she couldn't hear Aegon's words, she did recognize the tone.

"Well?" she asked when her husband walked from the dragon, Dany looking to the two dragons as Drogon leaned in and rubbed his head against his brother's neck.

"We've reached an understanding." Aegon said softly.

"Good." she said before turning and walking briskly away, Aegon following after her.

That he didn't try and stop her or speak to her as they walked to the keep was perhaps a good thing. While the Unsullied would not understand the nature of the argument Aegon had just had with Rhaegal, they would should they argue so publicly and Dany knew that there was to be an argument between them before the day was done. They hadn't left many on Dragonstone, just enough to keep the castle should any try and take it but still tale of the king and queen fighting would spread and so it was for the best done it was done indoors. Looking to the sky she could see that night wasn't too far off either and so they would rest up here tonight before flying back to join their army. Whether that rest was together or separate was still to be decided she thought as she walked into the Great Hall and past it into the Chamber of the Painted Table.

"Khaleesi?" Fasari asked when she reached the room, the woman looking as if she had hurried to greet her.

"All is well Qoy Qohi, the Khal and I wish to speak alone." she said smiling at the older woman.

"Food Khaleesi?"

"Not for now, perhaps later." she said as the woman ushered the others who'd come after her and were carrying wine and food away from the room.

She stood at the window and looked out onto the bay below, Aegon standing at the other end of the painted table and when she turned around to face him she found herself almost brought back to a different time. Then he'd been telling her that he was risking his life to go on some dumb quest that in the end had achieved nothing. She'd been furious with him for that at the time but he was not hers to tell what he could or could not do, she didn't order him and she was not his queen, not then.

"Dany." he said moving towards her, Aegon finally realizing the depths of her anger and worry.

"What were you thinking, Aegon?" she said after taking a breath.

"He needed to die, Dany, he had to be dealt with once and for all." Aegon said looking at her, his expression one that at least showed how worried he was about her reaction.

"You were on Rhaegal, Aegon, the ship was aflame, he was going to die." she said annoyedly.

"I had to be sure."

"So you risked yourself? Do I mean so little to you, does our babe?" she asked her voice almost cracking.

"Dany I.." he said moving closer to her, Dany raising her hand to stop him from coming closer.

"No, Aegon, there was no reason for it, no reason good enough to risk yourself so. I cannot do this alone, we cannot do it alone." she said before composing herself "You are a king, a husband and soon to be a father, you aren't a warrior alone Aegon, you don't need to do it all by yourself."

"I needed to be sure he was dead, Dany, I couldn't risk him getting away, I couldn't let it happen, I couldn't, not ag…I couldn't." Aegon said Dany finding herself confused by his words and when he turned from her.

"Aegon?" she asked, this time taking a step towards him.

"I saw Rhaegal fall, Dany, brought down by a bolt fired by Euron Greyjoy, I saw it and couldn't let it happen. Had he got away then perhaps…" Aegon said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me of this? Speak to me about it?"

"I didn't wish to worry you." Aegon said moving to her.

"Then stop being so damn reckless, I cannot have it Aegon, I can't face it. I do not wish to lose you, I cannot." she said looking to him, memories of another time and another man at the back of her mind that she quickly shook away.

Aegon was not Drogo and she had never felt the way she felt about him with Drogo either. Yet the loss had almost broken her, the thoughts of losing Aegon now threatened to overwhelm her and so she welcomed his arms when they wrapped around her.

"Promise me." she said softly.

"Dany…"

"Promise me that you'll not risk yourself like that again, Aegon, say it to me here and now. Just as you made me promise you, you promise me." she said looking into his eyes, her hands on either side of it as she forced him to look at her.

"I promise." he said softly and she nodded.

She tried to enjoy the kiss and eventually she did but for the longest time her mind was filled with the same worry that she knew he'd only just had for her. It wasn't a throne she wanted, nor to break the wheel, though she'd work for both. Dany knew what it was she truly desired and to be so close to having it and then see it taken from her, it was something she was sure she'd not be able to bear. Kissing him, relaxing in his arms, it was images of the future she saw and that future only came true if they were together. Their future, their family only came about if both of them realized that risks weren't worth the reward, no reward was worth their family.

**The Riverlands 305 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

Running was easy, running to where was where it got difficult and why it had taken him longer than he had wanted to make his start. He knew he had no choice but to run but that in of itself left him with choices to make, choices that almost paralyzed him into inaction. The North was obviously out, Jon Snow was beloved and revered as the hero who brought the dawn, and even him being revealed as Aegon Targaryen would not diminish that. The West according to the Riverlords was no longer a place where he would be welcomed and his dreams of one day being the Lord of Casterly Rock would forever end as just dreams it would seem.

He'd hoped the Riverlords would at the very least have taken far more issue with the revelation of Jon Snow's truth. In his wildest fantasies, their reaction had been similar to his own when he had heard, but alas that was not how the news was received. Be it the dragons, the size of the army, the fact that he was married to Daenerys, or a combination of all of those things, the Riverlords had knelt and called a bastard a king. For no matter what he may claim or what the papers he carried may say, Jon Snow was a bastard still. The faith didn't accept second wives and an annulment even one written by Maynard could be challenged. Providing there was anyone to challenge it he thought bitterly as he rode hard through the woods.

That was also part of the reason for his delay, it wasn't just where he could go where he wasn't killed on sight or dragged back to Daenerys and Jon Snow, but once there he needed to be able to raise a challenge against them. He had to be able to provoke a response, organize a rebellion, and build up a powerbase, do something, anything that would allow him not only to rise but to thrive. This again gave him problems as there simply wasn't anyone in Westeros he could think of that not only would or could rise against Jon Snow and Daenerys, but would do so with his input. No one except for the one person who may simply kill him on sight.

He rode through the night, fearing that if he stopped he'd hear the sounds of horsemen behind him. Every so often his eyes would be drawn upwards and he'd find himself looking to the sky and breathing a sigh of relief when he saw it full only of clouds. By the time he got to the Trident, he had to rest as did his horse. Tyrion stopping near a small wooded hill and allowing the horse to drink while he threw water over his face and tried to get his mind to figure a different way out of things. He almost didn't hear the cart behind him as his head was dipped under the water as it stopped. When he looked up and saw it he was relieved to see it was driven by a father who rode with his wife and their children. They were heading south it would seem and perhaps he could ride with some of the way, it would be safer for him if they let him join them.

"Greetings friends." he said shaking the water from his head as he walked over to the man and woman, one of their children climbing up from the back of the cart and looking at him with a look he knew all too well.

"What brings you to these parts stranger?" the man asked warily, Tyrion noticing how his hand reached down for something and deciding it was best not to get too close.

"Like you, I am traveling south, I'm heading to King's Landing." he said and the man snorted.

"Alone?"

"Aye, alone" he said wondering when he started using the northern way of speaking and finding that he didn't know.

"You'll find naught but suffering there, best you ride elsewhere." the man said his hand had found whatever it was he was looking for and his voice sounded far more confident now.

"Perhaps we can share some of the journey, company is always welcome is it not?." he asked as charmingly as he could.

"I find my own company to be all I need, good fortune to you." the man said as the cart began to move away, Tyrion finding to his dismay that he didn't have the words to convince the man to let him join, they were lost to him and it bothered him greatly.

Even when he finally stopped for sleep later that night he couldn't stop thinking of that particular failure. It was like so many others of his recently, all down to his mind and he struggled with it for most of the night. His sleep was fitful and he woke constantly, finding himself both afraid of the real danger that would surely come his way and the idea that he wasn't as clever as he always had been. He was the Imp, the Demon Monkey, the cleverest man in Westeros, and yet he'd been outsmarted by a bastard and a queen that had shown no such smarts before.

They had played him, he could see that now, they had known and had played him and he couldn't understand how he'd not seen it coming. That was his greatest strength, to see the motives of men before the men themselves even knew them, to know their minds better than they did, and to use that for his advantage. With Daenerys it had been easy, she knew so little about Westeros that she had needed him and he'd given her good advice when it had suited him. The bad he'd covered up as necessary and until they'd come North and something had happened with her and Jon Snow, all had been right in his world.

How had he not seen it? How had he not noticed the change in her, in him, and when had it happened? His mind was in turmoil as he broke his fast on dried bread and cold water. He had known they were falling for each other, Daenerys's reaction to the trip beyond the Wall was proof enough of that, yet he'd not expected that fall to be so complete. That night on the ship, was it then? He tried to think, to remember, and found his mind to be uncooperative. Thoughts racing through it that said this was a waste of time, a nonsense, the past didn't matter, only the future counted, and yet, there was something nagging at the back of his mind, something he could use if only his mind allowed.

"Come boy, we've miles to go yet." he said shrugging his thoughts from his head as he climbed up on his horse.

He rode slower as he felt there was no chance of horsemen catching up with him, had they been sent then they'd have caught him by now and if it was the dragons were who chased him then he'd not be able to outrun them. There was no point killing his horse to try and so he rode as if he was on a morning stroll, soon finding his mind filled with thoughts once more. Riding to his sister was perhaps the dumbest or cleverest thing he'd ever done. She'd sent Bronn to kill him and that made it clear that to her, he was still someone she despised and wanted dead, and yet she was the only one who could help him live and thrive.

Dorne, the Reach, the Stormlands, the Vale and Westeros, they were the only other options he had and he'd easily discounted them one by one. The Dornish would kill him simply for who he was and the name he possessed, the Stormlands too as Blackwater Bay had been his idea. He'd thought of the Vale, knowing that was where Sansa went and while that held its appeals, they'd not welcome him and he doubted he could trust Sansa to keep him safe. He believed she'd sell him out if he was being completely truthful, to the Vale Lords or even back to Daenerys and Jon Snow for whatever she could wrangle for his life. It would be what he would do to her after all and she'd learned the game as well as he had.

Essos was a non-starter for different reasons, as there he was known to be someone in league with the Dragonqueen. It would mean that in most cities he'd lose his head as soon as he arrived and the only ones where he would not, would be the ones under Daenerys's control. The bay she'd named after her children though would be no place for him to hide from those children or their mother. Even offering her enemies insight into how the dragons could be defeated, or how Daenerys could be defeated, wouldn't be enough. Essosi were far too difficult to predict, they could decide to kill him just to send a message or simply for their own amusement.

No, it had to be Cersei, her fear and worry about the Dragonqueen and how she'd feel about Jon Snow's truth would be enough to stay her hand. He'd need to find a way to deal with her after they won of course but she was the only one who could, of that there was no doubt in his mind. As he felt night begin to fall he looked for a place to sleep and cursed the position he found himself in once more. He was not made for cold ground and cold nights, he belonged in inns, taverns, and brothels with a woman in his bed or sucking his cock, he thought with a wry smile. Still for now this was his lot in life and so as he found a place that would work, he tied his horse to the tree. He set a fire and ate the poor fare that he'd been rationing and then lay down to sleep.

"You have coin?" the voice called out and he felt the kick to his stomach, his eyes opening as he looked to the two men who stood over him and he felt his fear rise.

"I don't though you're welcome to check." he said knowing they would do so whether he lived or died.

"Ethon, check the ugly little fucker." the older and uglier of the two men said, Tyrion seeing the rotten teeth of the other man far too clearly as he moved to him, his breath stinking of something he had no wish to identify.

"He's got nothing, Darrik." Ethon said and he saw the grimace on the older man's face.

"Then what fucking use is he." Darrik said annoyed.

"What will we do, Darrik?"

He didn't like the look the man got on his face then and were it not for the fact that he felt he was about to die then he'd have noticed the movement behind them. When he did he almost shat himself as did the two men who suddenly turned around to find themselves facing the white wolf. Was this another time and another place he'd have felt relieved at being saved by Ghost, but that the wolf was here now did not fill him with any comfort whatsoever. Not even when the two men ran from Ghost did he feel any better about his situation. Instead, he backed up against the tree he had slept under and found himself staring into red eyes that seemed to look right through him.

Being bitten by a wolf was not a pleasant thing, that the bites were to stop him running and not to kill him was something that brought him little comfort. The pain that he felt in his legs and the fact he knew they were now useless only filling him with fear. As did the red eyes of the white wolf as he lay down in the grass and stared his way. The blood on Ghost's snout was not only his either, the wolf had also made a meal of his horse as Tyrion watched on. Had he been in any doubt that Ghost had only wished him immobile and not dead then seeing him feast on horsemeat would have removed it very quickly.

How he knew they were above him was something he couldn't or perhaps more precisely wouldn't ever be able to tell. Drogon and Rhaegal were here though, that he knew and he watched as their mother and father, for that was what Jon Snow was now he felt, made their way towards him. He looked to their eyes and saw no pity, no mercy and he knew no words of his would talk his way out of this predicament. His mind, his tongue had failed him and in the end, it was probably for the best that they killed him since without the thing that made him who he was, he was nothing.

"You betrayed me, Tyrion. For the longest time, it would seem, and even after I gave you a final chance you did so once more." Daenerys said staring at him, no sadness, no regret and no feeling in her eyes.

"I did." he said softly.

"My wife is a dragon, Tyrion and you know how dragons deal with traitors." Jon Snow, no, this was not Jon Snow, as he looked at him, as he looked deep into his eyes, the boy he knew was dead and this man, this king, now stood in his place.

Tyrion closed his eyes and tried to think of a time when he was happy, a time when he was the man he had wished to be, he tried to think of Tysha and their cottage, their bed, and her face, and when he could not he begin to cry. His mind had failed him once more and as he opened his eyes and felt his tears fall, it was to other larger eyes that he looked.

"Dracarys." they said as one and his world was suddenly filled with flames and his final thought was that his tongue was on fire.

**The Vale 305 AC.**

**Sansa.**

The news of Aegon Targaryen had changed the mood in the Vale, her own most of all. Sansa finding herself snapping at servants and being irritable with the ladies of the Vale more than once. While Sweet Robin argued and told the Lords of the Vale that they must ride to pay back this insult, Sansa could hear their reticence to do so. Her own reticence among them as to ride was to die and only a fool wouldn't or couldn't see that.

That Robin was a fool bore well for how she'd be able to control him once they were wed but she needed to assert some of that control now and so after yet another night of him almost demanding the banners were called, she decided to act. What she had to do was distasteful and just touching his small cock with her hand almost made her retch. Sansa happy that he spent so quickly and yet as she washed his seed from her hand she felt her stomach flip. The food she'd eaten was soon in the privy hole and she washed her face quickly before she re-entered the room. A false smile that she'd painted on her face as she went to bid Robin goodnight was wasted on the sleeping boy.

She hurried back to her own room and felt at least that she'd accomplished her goal, her sweet words and the movements of her hand had calmed his ire down. As she undressed and climbed into her bed though a horrible thought came to her mind and it was one that made sleep hard to come by. It stayed with her when she awoke the next morning and when she read over the books of the Vale to see how secure they were, and even as she drank tea with the ladies. When she ate dinner that night she felt it in the pit of her stomach and as she walked with him to his room that night, she found her thoughts and fears to be true.

"Will you stay with me, my love, as you did last night." Robin said looking at her with wide eyes and a stare she knew all too well.

"Perhaps we should save nights like that for special occasions my love." she said kissing his lips and smiling her prettiest smile.

"Tonight is s special occasion." he said looking at her, his expression changed somewhat.

"How so?" she asked.

"Because I say it is and I am Lord of the Vale." he said determinedly and though she argued some more or tried to do so without actually arguing, what she had feared came to pass.

Standing in the privy later, she washed her hand and then retied her dress. Robin had wished to see her and though she'd manage to stop him from touching her breast, she'd needed to bare them for him all the same. Once again he was asleep when she walked from the privy and so she hurried back to her room, knowing now that she'd started down a path that led only one way. He'd already begun to change things after only one night and soon he'd not be content with even those changes. Sansa was now not sure if she could keep him from between her thighs before they were wed and she certainly wouldn't be able to once they were.

Although that was a fool's wish and was never going to be the case, as to make her position here as true as it could be she would need to birth an heir. The thoughts of what she'd do once she had birthed him a son though were no longer ones that caused her any doubt. Robin was a man and had manly needs and Sansa had no desire to have to be the one to fulfill them, not for him or not for anyone. As she lay in her bed and felt her tears fall, she cursed Jon Snow for putting her in this position and she knew now that she'd made a huge mistake.

"I should have let you die in the battle, I should have held back longer." she said rolling over to her stomach and letting her tears and sobs be muffled by her pillow.

As she made her way to break her fast the next morning she was once again the picture of a lady and not even her betrothed's lascivious smile could remove her own painted on one. She took her seat beside him and as they ate they discussed the things that needed to be done that day. Robin once again letting Sansa take the lead and she wondered who had done this before she arrived. Had he simply sat in meetings and nodded or thrown tantrums when he didn't get his way? She believed he had and that he was a lord only in name. His grasp on stores, coin, even military matters were far below her own and she felt the Vale Lords appreciated her taking over, just as much as she did herself.

Later in the day, they held a proper meeting where she explained her plans. Sansa telling them how to make more of their stores and how to prepare even better for the winter they faced. She could see the surprise on their faces as she took charge completely, their nods of appreciation being ones that she felt were well deserved. By the time the meeting was over and they were walking to their evening meal, she found she had even forgotten what her night may entail.

"My lords, my ladies, you must come quick." a guard said as he rushed into the Great Hall before they had a chance to begin their meal.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"The men we sent North, they've returned." the guard said.

She hurried outside with the others, Lady Anya though by far the oldest of them was already far ahead and she wondered how the old woman had managed it. That she and Robin were among the very last to reach the courtyard did not bode well and when she saw Ysilla crying by a cart she knew that Lord Royce had fallen. Looking around at the rest of the Knights of the Vale who'd returned it was clear that so had many of the others too.

It took some time for the events to be relayed to them, Sansa sitting beside Robin as the other Lords and Lady Anya asked question after question. The true extent of the victory now becoming clear and even though she'd known he'd won already, she'd still thought they'd have suffered a bigger loss. Losses that the Knights of the Vale had suffered in great numbers as there were less than 500 hundred men who'd ever ride again as they once had. She looked at the others and smiled when she sensed the opportunity. Sansa feeling that this presented her with a chance to run her bastard cousin and the Dragonbitch down.

"Jon never forgave the Knights of the Vale for the Battle of the Bastards, he knew without their arrival that he'd have lost and even after being named King In the North, he forever held that grudge." she said when people stopped speaking.

"He did?" Ser Harrold asked her curiously.

"He did Ser, though I never thought he'd go this far. I never dared believe him to actually sacrifice a man like Lord Yohn." she said as Ser Mychel looked at her.

"You're saying he deliberately sent my goodfather to die, Lady Sansa?" Mychel asked angrily, his father looking on as he did so.

"What other explanation can there b, Ser?" she asked to some nods.

"Have Ser Robart brought in here at once." Lady Waynwood said angrily to one of her own guards.

Sansa hid her smile as Ser Robart Donniger was now called back into the Great Hall. The man had already spoken to them about the battle against the dead and how it had been won. He'd told them how almost all of the Dothraki and the Unsullied and both dragons had survived and though there were losses, they were far less than there should have been. For that, he'd given thanks to the preparations that had been made. As he'd spoken, Sansa had looked around and seen doubt and fear on some of the faces in the room, though the dragons surviving were enough to cause that.

Still, there was also the army they may need to face if it came to that which brought its own worries too. That wasn't what had truly bothered her though, instead it was the respect that she saw on most of those faces that caused her the most concern. Jon Snow had already been named king by other men who were impressed by his ability as a warrior, even if it had been her who'd actually won the day. As the doors opened she swore there was no way she'd allow these men to follow the same path. Not after all she'd gone through, or after the things she'd needed to do since she'd arrived here.

"Ser Robart, my lords." a guard said and she looked at the man as he now walked into the room.

He was broken, she could see that clearly, whether it was by what he'd faced or what he'd lost though she couldn't be certain.

"Ser Robart, Lady Sansa has suggested that Aegon Targaryen may have wished to see the Knights of the Vale brought low, would you concur?" Lady Anya asked and Sansa glared at the woman for phrasing it in such a way.

"Aegon Targaryen, my lady?" the knight asked confused.

"Jon Snow, Ser Robart." Ser Symond Templeton said annoyedly.

"No my lady I'd not concur." Ser Robart said his voice angry and Sansa felt the eyes of the room turn to her.

"He was not jealous of your success at the Battle of the, what was it called again?" Lord Redfort asked.

"Bastards, my lord. No far from it, while there was some tension between King Jon and Lord Royce." Ser Robart said looking to her with a glare "There was nothing but respect shown by him to me or to our knights."

"Then explain how we lost more than two-thirds of our men while by all accounts, the other forces didn't suffer nearly the same?" Lord Hunter asked.

"Even these savages who rode in the charge with you lost less, is that not so?" Lady Anya asked.

"It is my lady, but it was no fault of King Jon's." Ser Robart said far more firmly than he'd spoken thus far.

"Surely you don't suggest it was my goodfather's fault?" Ser Mychel asked angrily.

"I do not, Ser, and let any man dare say so in my presence and they'll soon find themselves on the end of my blade. Lord Royce was a damn hero, as was every other man that survived that battle. Believe me my lords, good Ser's, for there was none ever fought like it before." Ser Robart said, his voice cracking.

"Then what happened, Ser Robart?" Ser Harrold asked.

"Some of the men broke, Ser Harrold. King Jon gave Lord Yohn specific orders, we were to ride through and then regroup before riding through again, never stop, never engage, ride and ride hard." Ser Robart said his voice cracking and Sansa and the others noticing the tears in his eyes as he did so "Some men did not, they broke, they stopped and engaged, and once they did they were done for."

"Done for?" Ser Mychel asked.

"The dead were like nothing I've ever seen Ser Mychel, nothing. They didn't break like a line breaks, they didn't lose courage or become disheartened by their losses, they came, they came again and they never stopped coming. King Jon knew this to be true, so he told us to ride into them from the side and to ride right through to the other. There were to regroup and do it again, to move, to never stop and had we, had they, then just like the Dothraki there'd be more of us here today."

"You're saying that savages held true to their orders were our own men did not?" Ser Harrold asked his voice full of shock and disbelief.

"They believed in their king and queen, Ser Harrold, as do I." Ser Robart said, Sansa felt the apprehension rise in her chest as the Lords of the Vale looked to her and she swore she saw a smile appear on Lady Anya's face before she spoke.

"You think the king a good man, Ser Robart, a good man and true?" Lady Anya asked.

"I believe him to be the best of men, my lady, both he and Queen Daenerys are good and true I'd stake my oath on it." Ser Robart said firmly.

Later that night as she walked Robin back to his room, as she undid her dress and bared her breast and reached over to untie his britches and release his cock, she felt that apprehension in her chest rise once more.

"Sansa, is it true that some women use their mouths to give pleasure to a man?" Robin asked looking to her, his eyes alight and as she bent her head she felt her stomach begin to turn once more.

**The Riverlands 305 AC.**

**Aegon Targaryen.**

They had slept on Dragonstone and made love, both of them needing each other for different reasons. Dany he felt needed to be certain he was alive and unharmed and Aegon needed her to help him clear his mind of the thoughts that threatened to bring him to his knees. Thoughts of a dragon falling from the sky and what it led to, thoughts of a throne room that he cared not to see. He had looked at her as she slept and had placed his hand on her stomach, their babe, their daughter was alive and Dany was right she would need them both.

When he had slept it was in dreams of wolves and not dragons that he'd found himself in. Ghost was stalking, watching, and waiting for the right time and Aegon knew that he'd been given all he wished for in righting this wrong. Once Dany had seen the Iron Fleet for herself, once she had then confirmed that Tyrion had sent no raven to Dragonstone, his fate had been sealed and Aegon had convinced her that it must be done in private.

" _He should be tried, Aegon, he needs to be made to admit to what he did." she said as they readied to take to the sky._

" _He should but he cannot, he is a talker Dany, it's the one gift he has, his ability to twist words. Who knows what he may say or how much damage he may cause. There is also Jaime to think of too, for I'd not have him see it." Aegon said and she nodded, her agreement being all he needed._

After they had dealt Tyrion they had flown to their forces, they found them on the march and just past the Green Fork. Aegon had been sorely tempted to land when they flew over the Trident, he'd wished to take some time to pray at the Ruby Ford but they'd been away too long already and he didn't want there to be fear for them for any longer than couldn't be helped. Dany said that she felt a stirring inside of her too, one she'd felt when she had been parted from her children for too long and though it was muted, she knew exactly what it was. Lyarhaex missed them both but she missed her rider most of all, the bond already growing between them even before their daughter had arrived.

They landed and were greeted by a most welcome sight, Lyarhaex flying fast from Missandei's shoulder and into Dany's arms, the dragon chirping and trilling as Dany stroked her head. Aegon looked to see a worried look on Davos's face and on Jaime's, where the others seemed far more relieved to see them. He smiled and gave a nod to Varys when he saw him amongst the group and was then almost tackled to the ground by Arya when she pushed past them all to welcome him back.

"Don't do that again." she said hugging him tightly.

"You know?" he asked confusedly.

"We were so worried, I thought you'd only be gone a day, don't do that to me again." she said, Aegon realizing she was just worried and didn't know what he'd done.

"Aye, I'll not." he said kissing her forehead.

"Your grace." Ser Davos said with a nod.

"All is in hand, Ser Davos, come, let's head back to the camp and speak." he said as Arya left him to go and join Jorah and Missandei as they spoke to Dany.

"We have some visitors, your grace, from the West and Lord Tyrion.." Davos began.

"Will be dealt with in time, visitors?" he asked.

"Ser Daven Lannister your grace, the Warden of the West." Varys said.

"Lord Varys, it's good to see you well." he said as Varys nodded.

"You too, your grace, both of you. Your mission was a success?" Varys asked.

"It was, come, let's speak in private, and then we shall find out if we are in need a new Warden or not."

As they walked to their tent he saw the Lannister men looking on. Ser Daven was blond-haired and had a beard that was neatly trimmed and made out and he could see the resemblance he shared albeit faintly with Ser Jaime. He gave the man a nod and received one in return, though he could see the man's eyes were more on the two dragons who'd laid down to rest. Aegon had no need to be close to see the gulp the man gave when Drogon snapped at his brother, the dragons were playing though he supposed to anyone unaware of their moods it would look very different. When he reached their tent he asked for food to be brought, dismissing Dany's objections that she'd already broken her fast.

"You're hungry, my love." he whispered in her ear while stroking Lyarhaex's head.

"You'll make me fat." she said with a small laugh.

"Good, then no one will ever try and steal you from me." he said as he kissed her ear, her laugh now bigger as she rolled her eyes before they took their seats.

"Your Grace, the Iron Fleet?" Davos asked.

"Is no more Ser Davos, they were exactly where we expected to find them and were lying in wait." he said "However they and Euron Greyjoy will trouble us no longer."

"He is dead, your grace?" Jaime asked.

"By mine own hand, Ser Jaime, aye."

"Lord Tyrion is a traitor then it's true." Jorah said his voice showing his contempt and Aegon found himself looking at Jaime who looked panicked.

"Have him brought before us, We'll speak to him before we decide upon what must be done." Dany said and Aegon was surprised how calmly she did it, though not by the worried look on Jaime's face which was even bigger now.

"He isn't here your grace, we've sent riders after him but he snuck away not long after you both left." Ser Davos said his voice low.

"I wish him to be found and then tried. Lord Varys, get word to your little birds, should Lord Tyrion be sighted then I wish to know of it, send word throughout the Realm that he is to be apprehended and brought to face the Crown's Justice." he said firmly.

"Your grace." Varys said with a nod but made no effort to leave.

"Your grace, my brother, I would ask you to spare his life, I beg it of you." Jaime said his voice breaking and his eyes glassy.

Aegon looked to Dany and saw her nod, his wife finally truly understanding why they had needed to do what they had in private.

"The penalty for treason is death, Ser Jaime." he said before seeing Jaime's shoulder's sag "However, we shall take what you say under consideration. I give you my word that should Lord Tyrion be found and brought to us then his sentence will be merciful, I do this for you, Ser Jaime, not for him."

"I thank you, your grace." Jaime said as he relaxed a little.

"Ser Daven, Lord Varys, what can you tell me of him." he asked looking to Varys.

As with everything related to Varys, it turned out the man had more information on Ser Daven than perhaps even the man in question knew about himself, Aegon wagered. He like the rest of them listened as he told them of his father's death at Oxcross and of the vow he had made regarding his beard. Aegon finding that he could easily understand a man who was not willing to cut it until he gained his vengeance for what had happened. That it was Robb who had stolen his vengeance from him when he killed Lord Karstark though may prove a problem. He noticed the surprise and somewhat happiness on Jaime's face when Varys told them that there was a plan to marry him to Joy Hill. Jaime's cousin now being the heir to the Rock and his aunt wished to unite the claims and bring the Lady of Casterly Rock and the Warden of the West together.

"Do you think it'll be beneficial or a hindrance having Ser Jaime in the meeting, Lord Varys?" he asked as Jaime looked to him.

"Beneficial, your grace." Varys said.

"Very well, my wife and I would like to wash and change, perhaps you all could give us a moment. Ser Davos, you and Ser Jaime should go speak to Ser Daven and tell him that we'll meet with him within the hour. Lord Varys a moment."

"Your grace." Ser Davos said as did Jaime before they left, leaving them alone with Lord Varys.

"Lord Tyrion has already paid the price for his treason, Lord Varys. I'd ask you to send the ravens regardless, to all the houses." he said looking to the man, seeing a sad look on his face before he nodded.

"A loss, your grace but a necessary one." Varys said.

"A most necessary one." Dany said as Varys took his leave.

He cleaned his hands in the water that was brought in, washed his face, and dipped his head in the bowl. Lyarhaex squealed angrily at him when he shook his head and water dripped onto the dragon's own, Dany giggling all the while as she changed her clothing. Looking at his wife as she did so he could see the swell of her belly, his eyes not able to be drawn away from her as he moved over to kiss her cheek and help her tie her dress. That he didn't laugh or make comment when she struggled to fit into it was perhaps the only reason he was fit to stand when Ser Daven was brought to them. Dany taking her seat and sitting with a dress that was only half tied at the back.

"Ser Daven." he said as Ser Jorah, Ser Brienne, and Ser Jaime all stood by, Ser Davos taking a seat to one side of them.

"Your grace, your grace." Daven said to them both.

"Are you here to negotiate or surrender?" Dany said, her voice more amused than annoyed, something he was glad to see.

"I'd prefer the former, your grace." Daven said with a small laugh.

"As would we, Ser Daven." he said looking to the man and bidding him sit.

They were just about to start that negotiation when Varys came rushing in, Qhono following behind him, the look on Varys's face was a worried one, and their Master of Whisperers came to his side as soon as he told him to.

"An army marches our way, your grace." Varys said his voice so soft that even he could barely hear him as he whispered in his ear.

"A moment, Ser Daven." he said rising to his feet and whispering to Dany that he'd be back in a moment.

He followed Qhono and Varys from the tent, Ser Jaime joining him as soon as he did so, the four of them walking a little bit away from it so they could speak without being overheard.

"Ser Daven's?" he asked.

"No your grace, Ser Daven brought a small force with him and they came along the River Road, they're camped some miles from here and Qhono and his men have been watching them." Varys said.

"This is true Khal Ver, the golden men have not left and this army comes from a different direction, east not west." Qhono said.

"Allies or enemies, Lord Varys?" he asked.

"I cannot be certain your grace, " Varys said nervously.

"A large army, Qhono?" he asked turning to the other man.

"Many men, Khal Ver."

"Ser Jaime, you, Ser Jorah, and Ser Brienne will join us, we must go and see this army for ourselves." Aegon said.

"On the dragons, your grace?" Jaime asked nervously.

"it's like riding a horse, Ser Jaime, be it a really large one that breathes fire." he said with a chuckle that was returned by Qhono and Varys, though not by the knight who instead nodded nervously.

**The Realm Reacts.**

**The Reach 305 AC.**

**Horn Hill.**

**Talia.**

Her mother had refused the call, the raven scroll was simply left on what had once been her father's desk with all the others. That none came from the Dragonqueen herself was the only reason that they'd not been given to the fire. Talia knew they were on slippery ground and only that the Reach had no liege lord would see them keep their lands for not answering with some show of acceptance. She also knew that her mother was hurting and that it was the loss of her brother and not her father that made that so. Yet she mourned them both and though she blamed the Dragonqueen for their deaths, she blamed them too, despite what Sam had said.

Since he'd returned her brother had fuelled their mother's anger with his own, he'd blamed not just the Dragonqueen but the King in the North as well, something that confused her greatly. Not only was Jon Snow not present when her father and Dickon were killed but in the letters that Sam had sent her over the years, he'd named him a friend. Something had happened and yet just like with their mother and their father before him, she was but a girl, and her place was not to question the Lord or Lady of Horn Hill.

It confused her, annoyed her, and though she'd befriended the young wilding woman and her son, a son her mother believed was her blood even though Talia knew he was not, she'd found no answers there either. She made her way to the Maester's chambers and found Maester Teague to be busy writing in his ledger. The old man most happy to see her and quickly closing the door behind her so they'd not be disturbed.

"Have there been any more?" she asked.

"No my lady, the one from Lord Hightower directing us to send men was the last."

"If any come I need to see them Maester, can you keep copying them for me?"

"Of course my lady, but is this wise?"

"My mother is not in her right mind Maester, you've seen this for yourself." she said softly though she knew no one could hear her other than the man she spoke to.

"She grieves my lady." the Maester said sadly and she knew that he too had grieved for her brother.

"She does, but between her and my brother's animus I fear we risk losing evern more than we already have." she said her voice rising slightly and making her worry clear.

"Lord Sam.."

"Is not a Lord, Maester. What are the vows of the Night's Watch again? Take no wife, hold no lands, father no children, is that not right? What of the Citadel, Maester, do you not have to swear chastity if you wish to forge your links?"

"You do my lady, but Lord Sam said that the King in the North released him from his vows, that he allowed him to come back home because House Tarly needed a lord." the Maester said.

"My brother says many things, Maester, I find I do not believe most of them." she said and the man nodded.

She hurried from the room and made her way to her own, sitting down on her bed once she reached it. Her brother had changed and at first, she'd put it down to all he'd been a part of. Life at the Wall and beyond, facing off against things she didn't even wish to think on. Now she wasn't so sure it was not something else and though she hoped she was wrong, she feared she was not.

It was at dinner that night that the raven scroll came, her brother reading it and getting up to throw it in the fire, a panicked look on his face, and not even Gilly or their mother could get him to reveal what it said. That it ruined his appetite was enough for her to know just how bad it was and so she waited until the dead of night and made her way to the Maester's chambers once more. She knocked softly on the door she was taken aback when Teague opened it immediately, the Maester letting her know that he'd been waiting for her call.

"My lady, you must read this." Teague said and she was surprised to see the broken seal, a white wolf entwined with a Three-Headed dragon.

"Maester, this is not a copy?" she asked and the Maester nodded.

"This one is." the maester said handing her another which soon had her heart racing.

She quickly looked at the first one and as she read it she felt the blood rush from her face, the Maester looking just as nervous as she was. Once she was done, she told him what to do and then made her way to the family dining room. Taking her seat she waited, her eyes drawn to the empty space above the fire where Heartsbane had once rested. Sam had told her that it was taken from him but not by who or how he'd lost it and yet kept his life.

Time stretched on and finally she heard the screams and panicked shouts, her mother arriving before anyone else while Talia sat in what used to be her father's seat. She didn't say a word to her mother though she asked her what was going on, Talia instead waiting for her will to be done and hoping that Kegan was up to the task. When she saw him lead Sam, Gilly, and Little Sam into the room and the nod he gave her she took a deep breath and readied to speak, only for her mother to beat her to it.

"Talia, what's going on, you, unhand your lord." her mother said angrily to Kegan and the other guards.

"I cannot my lady, I take my orders from the Lady of Horn Hill." Kegan said looking to her.

"Talia?" her mother asked and Talia looked to her brother instead, Sam looking panicked and anything but a lord while Gilly looked at her pleadingly, she breathed deeply again before she spoke.

"It seems my brother was not entirely truthful with us mother, were you Samwell?" she said and saw her brother flinch at her tone, it was one he should know well as it was how their father would speak to him.

"Talia I can explain." Sam said his voice shaky and whiny and she closed her eyes and shook her head, remembering that tone from when she was a much younger girl.

"Talia?" her mother asked as Maester Teague then entered the room carrying a bag of coin.

"Sam wasn't released from his oaths mother, if anything he's a deserter of the Watch and only the words of the king are what's stopping me from ordering him to lose his head." Talia said.

"The king? What king?" her mother asked.

"Shall you tell her Sam, or shall I?"

"Talia please, I'm your brother." Sam said his tears falling, and yet they only hardened her resolve as she rose to her feet and read from the scroll.

" _To the Lady Talia of House Tarly._

_By order of their graces King Aegon and Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen, you are hereby named as the Lady of Horn Hill. It is also by their graces orders that Samwell Tarly is named as a deserter of the Watch, a man with no rights to lands, title, or any claim on his ancestral home. As a deserter the punishment he should face is death, however, his grace King Aegon would offer you a mercy Lady Tarly and not demand you take your brother's head, cursed is the Kinslayer and King Aegon will not make you one._

_You may provide your brother with coin for passage from Westeros my lady and you may send him on his way with no retribution or punishment from the crown. But you must do so with this warning. Westeros has no place for deserters Samwell Tarly and his grace has already warned you once. Soon enough he will look in your direction and so once again he leaves you with these words spoken from his own lips._

_Run Sam, Run for your life, for Winter is Coming for you and it brings you Fire and Blood._

_The crown has no quarrel with House Tarly, my lady, we would suggest you do not make it so._

_Ser Davos Seaworth,_

_Hand To King Aegon and Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen."_

She saw the worried and yet angry look on her mother's face before she heard what she thought was water dripping to the floor and when she looked she saw Kegan move a little from her brother's side. The small puddle on the ground evidence enough of what had happened. Looking to Gilly she saw the girl's own panic and that stirred something in her heart.

"Gilly, you and Baby Sam are welcome to stay here. I'll see all is provided for you, your son, and the babe you carry. My brother however will be leaving and shall be escorted to Oldtown and there placed on a ship to Essos."

"I go where Sam goes." Gilly said softly.

"Sam, speak to her, do what's best for her and the children, and don't drag her into this thing with the king." she said before she walked from the room.

Her mother soon followed and they argued for over an hour. Talia telling her that she'd not change her mind on this and not see Horn Hill turned into Harrenhal for an oath breaker, not even if he had been her brother once. She expected it and was proved right when her mother retired to her rooms and then as she stood on the ramparts and watched the cart pull off she found she was proved right again. He took her with him and she was beginning to believe that he didn't even try to convince her to stay. Talia looked on as the cart carrying, Sam, Gilly, and Baby Sam made its way up the road and she cursed her brother for the life he was taking them to.

**Oldtown.**

**Leyton Hightower.**

**One Moon ago.**

Walking around the city was something he'd not done in more than a year, closer to two if he was truly keeping count. To be able to do so with Malora beside him, that had not been even an option to him for more than ten. It was that even more so than the beauty of his city that had his mood so high this morning. Seeing her out in the fresh open air instead of being locked away in her rooms where she had fought the voices in her head for so long.

Now there was only one voice and though he didn't hear it himself, as he had some of the others, he knew this one spoke the truth. They strolled past traders and stalls, Leyton spending coin and looking at his beautiful daughter finally as she was always meant to be. He watched her charm men, women, and children, heard her laugh at mummers and listened as she spoke, and offered good cheer to any whose path they crossed. He was content and enjoying the day and would have continued to do so had the guard not came running from the Hightower. Leyton not surprised it was Malora who brought his attention to the man, his daughter smiling as she pointed him out.

"It is time father, the truth is to be known." Malora said with a smile as she handed a child some coppers and he turned towards the guard.

"Then shall we?" he said offering his daughter his arm.

He'd no sooner done so than the guard reached them and handed him the raven's scroll, Leyton not even needing to look past the Three-Headed Dragon of House Targaryen to know what news it carried. Walking arm in arm with his daughter they headed back to the Hightower and made ready to tell the Lords of the Reach a truth that had waited years to be revealed. A truth that had caused his daughter so much pain and suffering and in turn had stayed his hand while events occurred that he was powerless to react to. Leyton not taking part in wars or seeking retribution for actions that deserved his fury, not willing to risk losing her to the voices in her head and so sitting by idly while she was held a hostage of another creature's mind.

Now he could do what needed to be done and though Baelor and Gunthor had gathered their army it would not be his sons that led it. Instead, it would be he, Leyton of House Hightower and for the first time in three and twenty years, he would soon be marching to war. As they reached the Hightower and walked through its halls, he sent men to make sure that everyone was assembled and then sent others to fetch his sons. Malora walked beside him and seemed to be even more eager than he for what was about to be said and more importantly for what was about to come.

Baelor arrived first, his son already knew the truth, and had he his way then he'd have marched by now. It had hurt him to have his own hand stayed he knew and so he wouldn't, couldn't, begrudge him the spring in his step or the look on his face. Nor the smile that came to that face when Leyton nodded and showed him the scroll. Baelor took up position by Malora's side and as they reached the Great Hall they were joined by Gunthor and Garth and finally by Humfrey, all six of them walking into the hall and quickly taking their seats.

"My lords, My lords, my father brings us news." Baelor said loudly, quietening the room down as he retook his seat.

Leyton looked out on the faces, Lord Ashford looked eagerly at him as did Paxter, Mathis Rowan almost looked ready to race to the ships at just the merest indication that he could. Ser Jon Fossoway held his wife's hand, both of them as keen as each other to be told they were finally allowed to seek justice for their fallen kin. Around the room, the great and the good, the Lords of the Reach all looked to him and he found his eyes closing of their own accord. A silent prayer coming to his mind and he gave it a moment, the dead deserved his prayers and there were those among them that really should be here to witness this he felt.

"My lords, I have just received this message from House Targaryen, a message whose seal I've not yet broken." he said holding it up for all to see "A message not just for me, or even the Lords of the Reach, but a message for the entirety of the Realm".

He broke the seal and read out the words, feeling their power as he did so and watching the reactions of each man as he told a truth that had been hidden for far too long.

" _To The Lords and Ladies of Westeros,_

_I write to you to reveal a great truth that was kept hidden for four and twenty years. I name the man known as Jon Snow for who he truly is. Not a bastard or son of Lord Eddard Stark as the realm was led to believe but as Aegon Targaryen the trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen and the true heir to the Iron Throne. Together with his wife Daenerys they call upon every man and woman who were loyal to their family to stand with them once more. The time has come to remove false lions from the throne they stole. To see the true king and queen crowned and for the dragons to rule once more. The realm and its people have suffered under false kings and queens for far too long and just as their graces have beaten the army of dead men that sought our end, they'll do so to any who stand against them. Stand with them my lords, my ladies, stand with them and see the realm thrive once more._

_Lord Varys,_

_Master of Whisperers to their graces,_

_King Aegon and Queen Daenerys of the House Targaryen."_

The room erupted when he finished, shouts, questions, looks to him and to each other and as he took his seat he found himself smiling broadly when Malora rose. The room calmed with a simple raise of her hands and yet she waited until even after the voices had stilled and the room was silent, she waited before she then began to speak.

"My Lords, we've received a raven telling us that our prince's son lives, that the man who each and every man in this room wished to be our king has left us an heir. House Targaryen is united my lord, united in the bonds of marriage, a son of Rhaegar and a daughter of Aerys both ready to rule and to finally bring this realm peace. It is time to put those doubts behind you, to let go of your petty worries about a bastard king and a mad king's daughter, to look past your wish for blood and revenge. We march for justice my lords, for justice long in the waiting, we march for something we sought once, something we wished for, with all our hearts. We march for the true dragons, my lord. For King Aegon and Queen Daenerys, we of the Reach, we march for them."

"King Aegon." Baelor shouted as he rose.

"Queen Daenerys." Garth said.

"For the dragons." Leyton looked to the floor and smiled when he saw Mathis Rowan rise.

"For House Targaryen." Paxter shouted and soon the room as one rose as the chants rang out.

"For Fire and Blood." the shouts rang out.

**The Crownlands.**

**Antlers.**

**Now.**

He walked past the tents with Malora by his side, the soft grass of the valley feeling good under his feet as he surveyed the land they had camped upon. Around him more than 10,000 men of the Reach were gathered, the largest force that he could move in the time he had to get here. Paxter would sail the rest of the fleet to King's Landing and blockade it from the sea and were this an ordinary battle then he'd feel confident enough.

Yet he knew his men were but a token force, they were not needed and the battle that lay ahead would be won with or without them. They could wait, arrive when the battle was done, and swear their oaths to the king and queen when they had already taken their throne. Malora had seen they would be accepted if they did so, but they'd not be as trusted as they would be by doing as they did now. Not that his reasons for being her had anything to do with being accepted or trusted. He was here because here was where he was supposed to be and as he looked at his daughter he knew his reasons why.

"He will be here soon?" he asked as Malora smiled at him, their scouts had already told him the Targaryen army was but days away.

"He is here now father." Malora said as she directed his eyes up to the sky.

"By the gods." Leyton said as he fell to his knees and looked up to see dragons fly over his head.

He smiled when he saw the figures on their back, one silver-haired and one dark, and as he saw the men in white cloaks behind each of them, the words came unbidden to him.

"Gerold, your death was not in vain." he said thinking of his uncle as the dragons landed in the open space that Malora had brought him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, Happy New year to everyone and I wish you all the very best, let's hope it's better than the last.
> 
> I removed the Kinvara section as it didn't work here as well as I'd like, it'll be in the next chapter.
> 
> Up Next As the realm comes together against her Cersei learns devastating news. Dany and Aegon bring more of the realm under their control as they meet with a Reach lord and his daughter who forces Aegon to open up to a man he considers a father. Arya and Gendry discuss the future while she contemplates the words of her mother’s house. In the Vale Sansa finds life even more difficult as plots she was unaware of begin to come to fruition and as a Dornish princess meets a king and qeeen, a prodigal son returns to claim her crown and a red priestess arrives in Westeros with news of enemies and obstacles.


	18. The King and Queen We Need.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the realm comes together against her Cersei learns devastating news. Dany and Aegon bring more of the realm under their control as they meet with a Reach lord and his daughter who forces Aegon to face his past and his future. Arya and Gendry discuss the future while she contemplates the words of her mother’s house.
> 
> In the Vale Sansa finds life even more difficult as plots she was unaware of begin to come to fruition and as a Dornish princess meets a king and queen, a prodigal son returns to claim her crown and a red priestess arrives in Westeros with news of enemies and obstacles.

**The Crownlands 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

Seeing the banners and what houses they represented Aegon looked to Dany and nodded. His wife, Ser Brienne and Ser Jorah soon circling the ground as Rhaegal landed and he and Jaime climbed down off the dragon's back. A moment later Drogon too was on the ground and as Dany climbed down and walked over to him, the three Kingsguard took up their positions. They didn't have long to wait as the riders soon approached. Aegon looking back to Rhaegal who along with Drogon was looking warily at them. He did his best to calm the green dragon and hoped that in doing so Drogon too would sense that there was no danger here.

"These are men of the Reach, Dany. See the Golden Tree of House Rowan, the White Sun of Ashford, the Grapes of Redwyne, the Green Apple of Fossoway." Aegon said drawing her attention to the banners that flew over the tents in the distance, his eyes alert as the horses drew nearer.

"That's the Hightower sigil isn't it?" she asked seeing the banner with the White Tower and the flames atop it.

"It is." he said as he was finally able to make the horsemen out.

"Varys said these men are ours." she said with a smile.

"We're about to find out, my queen." he said making that smile grow larger.

Behind them, the dragons looked on making their intent clear, should these men and a woman, as Aegon noticed there was one amongst them looking his way, should they be false they would burn. Aegon didn't think them false though, not only had Varys told them about his meeting with Ser Baelor in King's Landing but the looks on the faces of those who dismounted were anything but unwelcoming. He was however surprised when as soon as the six men and one woman reached them, they as one knelt.

"Your graces, on behalf of my House and the Houses of the men alongside me. I Lord Leyton Hightower do welcome you both to our camp. We come to swear fealty to the true king and queen of Westeros, your graces. We come to join our army to your own. Our swords, our loyalty, we offer it to you both, from now until the end of our days." Lord Leyton said and Aegon saw the three Kingsguard knights relax as he bid those in front of him to rise.

"Rise my lords, on behalf of my wife and I, we accept your fealty." Aegon said and he could see that the smiles both on Dany's face and on the lords were true.

"Your grace, perhaps you and her grace would join us, we've organized for refreshments to be prepared." the woman said and Dany looked to her curiously.

"My daughter Lady Malora, your grace." Lord Leyton said when he saw Dany's expression.

"We'd be most happy to, Lady Malora." Dany said with a nod.

Aegon took notice of how some of the lords looked at the dragons, there was awe in most expressions and fear in some but it was Lord Leyton's expression that seemed the most eager. The man looking behind where he was standing and almost willing the dragons closer.

"Would you care to meet my wife's children, Lord Leyton?" Aegon asked, the lord nodding enthusiastically as Aegon bid him forward.

Dany stood speaking to the Lady Malora and the other men, Aegon knowing now that they represented most of the house's sigils he'd identified to her, while he, Jaime, and Lord Leyton walked over to Rhaegal. He leaned close to the green dragon when he got there to tell him that these were friends, Aegon then turning back to the Lord to bid him closer.

"Rhaegal, my lord, he'll allow you to touch him." Aegon said with a smile as Leyton's eyes grew larger.

"Your grace." Leyton said as he reached out his hand, the look on his face one of almost childlike wonder as he stroked Rhaegal's scales.

After doing so for a few moments, Aegon noticed more horsemen arrive, these men bringing spare horses with them and he looked to Dany who was laughing and japing with Lady Malora and the other lords. His wife was enrapturing them as she did everyone that took the time to get to know her. Aegon smiled at her when she looked his way and nodded and then he turned and told Rhaegal to go and eat. Drogon looked to his brother for a moment before the two were in the sky and Aegon heard the breath that Leyton took when he saw them leave the ground.

"A wondrous sight your grace, one I'd wished my entire life to see." Leyton said smiling as they walked back towards the others.

He heard the end of a conversation when he got there, one of the lords was arguing with the men who brought the horses for not bringing a carriage. Aegon smirked when the man was told that a horse was no way for the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms to travel. Dany didn't correct him with words but instead walked over to the said horse and mounted it expertly before sitting on it. His wife looking at him and the others as if to tell them to hurry which brought a chuckle from him, and soon enough they were riding back to the camp.

Once there they were offered guest rights which he gratefully accepted, their Kingsguard however did not just to show their intent should they be playing them false. Both he and Dany were of the same mind though and the welcome they'd received as well as the houses that had received them, only reinforced that these were their men now. They ate and drank what was some of the best fare they'd had since they left Dragonstone many moons earlier. Aegon watching the faces of the men as the table was cleared and each of the lords was introduced to them.

Hightower, Ashford, Redwyne, Fossoway, Rowan, Caswell, Crane, Oakheart, almost all the major houses of the Reach were present and the presence of Lord Leyton, his heir, his daughter, and another of his sons showed just how true the Reach's support truly was. Aegon once again noticed how happy his wife was by this showing of loyalty. He could understand that completely, as after how she'd been welcomed into the North by Sansa and some of the Northern Lords, Dany had been hurt. She'd come to them as a savior and been treated as unwelcome, as a stain, and had even been named as such by some of the lesser lords like that fool Glover.

When the Mountain Clans had accepted her so warmly, when she'd seen how the people had felt about her, and even when the Riverlords had knelt, Aegon had seen how much it truly meant to her. To now see a kingdom that had ever been loyal to the dragons do so too, he found himself smiling as he reached out his hand to touch her own. His wife gripping it and holding it as they readied to accept the Reach truly back into the fold.

"My Lords of the Reach, Lady Malora, my husband and I welcome your fealty, though I do have a question about the timing of it?" Dany said while still holding her hand.

"Your grace, had Lady Olenna lived then we'd have come to you along with her own forces, we were loyal to her and to you also." Lord Rowan said.

"Not all of the Reach Lords were loyal to my wife, my lord." Aegon said looking to the man who then swallowed dryly.

"Tarly was a fool, your grace. For what reason other than the man's own ambitions he chose to abandon his oaths, I know not. I assure you that no one here played a role in his treason, nor have we forgotten it." Ser Jon Fossoway said.

"Lady Olenna was your kin, Ser Jon, yours too Lord Leyton, I'd not accuse either of you of forgetting it. However, my wife didn't receive any messages of support from any of the Reach Lords, which I believe is what vexes her now." Aegon said.

"On that your grace, I must admit that you played a part." Leyton said looking to them both.

"You didn't come to me because of my husband?" Dany asked angrily.

"Partly, your grace. With Olenna's death, the Reach was left with a focal point, a figure to rally to. I'm afraid in that I've been most remiss for many years, mainly because of his grace." Leyton said as Aegon looked to Dany.

"I don't understand." Dany said shaking her head.

"We were waiting for him, your grace, for you both. Together you are the King and Queen that the realm needs, and so my father and I waited." Malora said.

He looked to Dany who still seemed just as confused and to the Lady Malora who was watching him curiously, Aegon not sure what to make of what the woman was saying but it mattered little for now anyway.

"The past is the past and while we must always remember it we can never be tied down by it. My wife could hold it against you all that you waited, I could bear a grudge against you that you did not come to her side earlier. Had things turned out differently then the lack of your support could have caused this war never to have been able to occur." Aegon said squeezing Dany's hand to have her continue.

"But we seek to chart a new future for the realm and so we shall not hold your reticence against you and instead welcome the fact that you are here now. On behalf of King Aegon and myself, we'll accept that the Reach stands with the dragons once more." Dany said to relieved looks and smiles.

They sat and listened while Lord Leyton told them that Lord Paxter had sent ships to begin the blockade of King's Landing but that he feared the Iron Born may cause a problem. Aegon letting Dany tell them that the Iron Born fleet was no more and then adding that his wife had seen to it with his help and the help of their dragons. Dany looked at him curiously and he knew she was wondering why he was giving her so much of the credit. They declined the offer to stay and instead said they needed to rejoin their men and that they'd catch up with the lords on the road to King's Landing. He asked for a moment alone with Dany and as the lords left the tent Lady Malora stopped to look at him.

"Your Grace, I wonder if I may have a word alone with you, regarding the Three-Eyed Raven?" Malora said looking at him, her eyes taking in his expression and her one he couldn't place.

"Anything you need to say can be said in front of my wife, Lady Malora." he said and he saw her look pleadingly at him and then at Dany who nodded "Very well, if you'd give me a moment with my wife first."

The woman nodded and left them alone, Aegon turning to Dany who looked at him curiously. His wife smiling when he leaned forward to kiss her deeply and then chuckling as she spoke to him.

"You just wished me alone to kiss me, did you fear to do it with all our new allies watching?" she asked her smile and tone making it clear she was japing with him.

"I'd not wish them to be jealous of me any more than they already are. It's bad enough I've got a crown and a dragon, should they see how much my wife truly means to me they may think me truly blessed by the gods." he said watching as her lip curled upward as she laughed loudly.

"Whatever happened to my quiet northern fool who'd say no such words but only think them?" she asked smiling still.

"As you say, he was a fool and I am not." he said before sticking his tongue out, Dany shaking her head as she laughed fully.

"Yes, my love, you're so not a fool." she said laughing still.

"I think we can trust them, Dany, I think they speak the truth." he said when she'd stopped.

"As do I. Why didn't you tell them it was your plan to attack Euron?" she asked.

"I, for some reason there is something else going on here. I don't doubt their loyalty, but I feel their reticence and now lack of it is because of knowing who I am. Whether that is as the Lady Malora says because they wished us to be together or because they wish for a king and not a queen, I do not know as of yet. So I want them to know who my queen is." he said looking at her.

"You think they wish only you to rule?" Dany asked her voice shaky.

"I think they want us both, Dany. What I don't know and mean to find out is why." he said and she nodded "Besides what they want and what we give them are two separate things are they not."

After they'd spoken he walked from the tent with Jaime behind him, a guard directing him to where the Lady Malora was waiting. Aegon saw her standing out in the open and looking to the sky as if she was awaiting the dragon's return. She heard his footsteps and turned around with a smile on her face, Aegon noticing how she looked at him as if she was taking him in completely.

"Long have I wished to meet you, my prince." Malora said and Aegon felt his breath hitch in his throat.

**The Crownlands 305 AC.**

**Arya.**

She sat with Missandei and looked at her as she held Lyarhaex. The red dragon was now sleeping in the scribe's arms while Ghost looked on. The white wolf had returned not long after Jon and Dany had flown off to meet with the army that marched ahead of them and that more than anything had calmed her fears for her brother and goodsister. If they were in any danger then Ghost would have gone to them and so it allowed for her to relax. Ayra sitting and enjoying the sight of the white wolf and red dragon as Ghost stared and sized the new arrival up.

"You should put her to bed." Arya said as she saw Missandei's own eyes were beginning to close.

"She'll only rest in my hands until their graces return." Missandei said her voice almost a whisper.

"Then you should go to your own bed." she said softly but the girl shook her head.

"She'll also not sleep in my tent." Missandei said as her hands stroked the sleeping dragon.

"There's a bed over there." Arya said pointing to Jon and Dany's bed and almost laughing at the shocked look that came over Missandei's face at the thought.

"I could not." Missandei said shaking her head.

"You're looking after their babe's dragon, they'd understand, go, should there be words spoken of it then I'll take the blame, my brother loves me he'll understand." Arya said smiling, the girl shaking her head but doing what she told her too.

Once she knew she was asleep, Arya left the tent and told the guards outside that Missandei was resting. She walked towards her own tent and when she saw Grey Worm she told him the same thing. The unsullied leader turning towards Jon and Dany's tent to guard who was inside, and perhaps to join her in the bed also, Arya thought with a smile. Reaching her own tent she was unsurprised to see Gendry inside, nor that he was already undressed and as much as she wished to join him, she knew she could not. She'd been putting this talk off for far too long and her uncle's words still reverberated in her head. Family, Duty, Honor, she was a Tully as much as she was a Stark, Edmure had said. Arya closed her eyes and remembered the conversation as if it was yesterday and not many days earlier.

" _Niece, is it truly you?" the red-haired man said as he walked her way, Arya looking to him and trying to place him._

" _Uncle Edmure?" she asked as he embraced her._

" _Aye child, it's so good to see you, Arya, truly. I'd worried that I'd never get to see my kin again." Edmure said._

" _It's good to see you too uncle, I'm sorry." she said softly when he let her go._

" _You've nothing to be sorry about niece." Edmure said smiling at her._

" _I left you there uncle, in the Twins, I left you there. You and the others, I was so focussed on my vengeance that I never thought." she said looking to the ground in shame._

" _It was you?" he asked softly and she nodded "Then you've nothing to be upset about Arya. Were it not for what you did then I'd not have been released. True you mayhap could have done so but it was for the best it was my wife who did it in the end." Edmure said and she looked at him curiously._

" _Why?"_

" _Had it been you then perhaps Roslin and I would never have spoken, I may have gotten to know her or my son, I'd certainly not have a daughter now. Your actions gave us time, Arya and time truly is the best healer." Edmure said with his hand on his shoulder._

" _You are well, uncle, your wife, children?" she asked as he nodded._

" _Come, I'd like you to meet your cousins" Edmure said happily._

She had met them both, Brynden and Catelyn, the girl's red hair and blue eyes, and hearing her name all had brought tears to her eyes. But it was what her uncle had said when they spoke of Sansa, of Winterfell, and of her future that had caused her sleepless nights since.

" _I don't want it, uncle, it's not the life I wish for." Arya said after Edmure told her that given the path Sansa was on she was the only Stark, the only Tully who could rule the North._

" _Life is what we make of it, Arya. Do you think I wished for the one I was given? We live, we love and we make the best of what we have, we deal with it. You know the words of my house, your mother's house?"_

" _Family, Duty, Honor." she said softly._

" _Aye, and as my uncle, your great uncle Brynden would always say, family, comes first. It took me a long time to understand that. To realize that it wasn't just those who lived, but those who came before and after us that the words spoke of. You are the last of your line Arya, the last family you have."_

" _Jon is my brother." she said determinedly._

" _Aye, but not by blood. He is a Targaryen, not a Stark, a Stark, not a Tully. You are the last of your mother's blood, Arya, the last of your father's. Family, Duty, Honor, Winter is Coming, that's who you and you alone are. I'll not tell you what to do with your life, how to live it, or what your path is. I simply ask you to remember who you are."_

She shook the thoughts from her head and slowly undressed before climbing into the bed beside Gendry. When he looked at her with concern in his eyes she smiled and shook her head. Taking his head in her hands she brought him close and felt his lips, his tongue, soon searching out her own. Soon they were locked in a passionate embrace and then he was inside her. Arya welcoming the feeling of him and feeling her release when his own came. They lay together in each other's arms and she soon drifted off to sleep.

Her dreams were filled with memories of Winterfell and her childhood, of Jon and her racing through the Godswood and of stealing a lemon cake from Sansa's plate. She saw Robb, Bran, Rickon, and her mother as they went about their day. Arya heard the sound of clapping and looked to the balcony to see her father standing there and the smile on his face. When she woke it was to find her tears falling and Gendry looking at her with such concern, such tenderness that she sobbed against his chest and let his words and arms comfort her. He didn't ask her what was wrong and he didn't prod her to tell him what she was thinking. Instead, he just held her, spoke softly to her that he was here for her, and allowed her to cry herself out. When she did she looked at him and kissed his lips softly before moving away.

"Marry me." she said catching him by surprise.

"Arya I'm a.."

"Marry me." she said and he nodded and said he would.

They made love once more and she smiled as she looked at him sleeping beside her. Kissing him softly on the forehead, she rose and dressed and took the small pouch from her pack before walking outside. She moved a little way and opened the pouch, the smell of the liquid inside it almost making her retch. Moon Tea was not a pleasant smelling thing nor something that she liked the taste of and as she looked at it she found she had no desire to drink it. After pouring it out onto the ground, she looked at it as it pooled there and she nodded to herself.

"Family, Duty, Honor." she said before turning to head back to the tent.

**The Crownlands 305 AC.**

**Malora.**

She saw in her father's eyes just how much seeing dragons in the flesh meant to him, to her too although it was a different dragon that took most of her attention. Aegon wasn't how she had expected him to be but he was how she hoped he would. How close he was to his wife, how he made sure that it was Daenerys and not him that was the center of attention. This was not what her dreams and visions had shown her and yet it was only now that she was seeing them clearly.

For far too long she'd been afflicted with visions that didn't come true, dreams that seemed real and yet were not. So much so that amongst the lies and untruths, the truths often went by unnoticed, undiscerned, and to her dismay often unrealized. She'd seen the prince rise and fall, seen a boy die alone at the Wall only to rise again, dragons had flown high in the sky and dragons had been brought low over ice and water. For most of her life, she'd watched as the realm burned because of the ambitions and greed of men, and yet she'd seen it soar because of the love of one also.

As she waited for Aegon to come to her, Malora looked to the sky and thought back to the clarity that came to her. The vision that finally showed her the true path and how it made all the lies and untruths simply fade away. It had been moons ago, her sleep was as tortured as it usually was, images of death, destruction, of the fall of a queen, and the slow passing of time while watching a broken man wait for his own end. Suddenly she had seen it all for true, a prince rising to become a king and a love that would define a generation. Clarity, finally she thought with a smile as she heard the footsteps behind her and turned to see the prince, the king, standing there.

"Long have I wished to see you, my prince." Malora said as he looked at her, a shocked look on his face as he stared at the recognition in her eyes.

"You know?" he asked softly.

"I've seen it, my prince. The past, the future, I've seen the life you lived and the life you are yet to live." Malora said.

"How?" he asked curiously.

"The Three-Eyed Raven, my prince. I believe he reached out to me when I was but a girl, I have memories of another time, of a black bird and of being asked to fly." she said as she bid him walk with her.

"Did you?" he asked catching her by surprise.

"I fell, my prince." she said softly "I fell but did not fly, and after that, I saw but did not know."

"What did you see?" he asked.

"I saw a silver prince fall into waters of red as rubies flew from his chest. I saw a boy born a king and raised as anything but. I saw you fall though I knew not it was you and I saw you rise and bring forth the truth." she said looking to him and noticing how he was staring back at her.

"What else?" he asked.

"I saw a broken man sit by a tree and beg for death, a man who spent years mourning the life he took and the love he lost."

She looked at him as his shoulders sagged, her hands moving to stop him from falling to the ground and she saw his Kingsguard move from behind him. Aegon raising his hand to stop Ser Jaime from interfering as he straightened himself up. When she looked into his face she saw the same broken man from behind the Wall staring back at her and she cursed herself and the vision she had. Shaking her head clear of such thoughts she spoke softly to him when he closed his eyes as if he was blocking the world from his view.

"This is not a burden you must carry alone, my prince and you should have no fear that I'll speak of this to another, not even my father. The words I share with you today are for you and you alone. "she said as he looked to her.

"Why you?" he asked looking at her "Why do you care?"

"When you were brought back my prince, when the gods intervened it was not only you who was given another chance. In that world, in the world where those events take place my fate was set, my life ended the day hers did, my prince. A fall as I tried to fly once more." she said looking deep into his eyes

"And in this one?" he asked.

"As with you, I've been given a chance to right wrongs. The Reach is yours my prince, yours and her grace's, others will come too. They will come and do so not because you are Aegon Targaryen or because she is Daenerys Targaryen, they will come not because of the dragons or the war you've already come."

"Then why?"

"Together you shall herald in the dawn of an age that none have known. Your children, their children, the truth of House Targaryen's promise lies in you both. The prince that is promised shall bring the dawn and you are that prince. Already you've seen to the end of the Night King and you've stopped the Three-Eyed Raven from imposing his version of the future on the world. There are battles ahead my prince, battles not just in this land but in others too. You and she must fight them and win and live the life you should have, together as one. One love, one House, One Family." Malora said her voice almost rising as she did so.

Aegon moved from her and looked to the sky, Malora finally seeing the dragons returning and she waited with him until they had landed. He stood for some time just looking at them, the green one looking her way almost as if it was watching her for him. After some time he turned to look at her, his eyes looked different, his expression set, and she could see the determination in his features.

"You will fly back with us to our camp, my lady. Perhaps your visions can help bring about this future you say my wife and I are destined to create. I will have no word spoken of my other life, that man is dead and it's only this one who stands before you now." Aegon said as he stared at her, his eyes promising a painful fate should she disagree.

"As you wish my prince." she said with a bow of her head.

Aegon walked past her and she followed in his wake, Ser Jaime joining them as they walked to the tent and Malora smiled as she was bid enter it after him. She listened as Aegon told his wife that she'd be joining them and as he sent one of the guards from outside to fetch her father so he too could be told. Though there was no need to do so as she'd already told him of her path and why she needed to walk it. The raven was dead and would play no role in the future but the gods had a plan and she had a place, and that place was by the side of their chosen, both of them.

**The Crownlands 305 AC.**

**Dany.**

She had accepted it when Aegon said that the Lady Malora was to join them, her husband telling her that he'd explain it fully when they returned to their camp. Still, as she looked at the woman with her arms around Aegon's stomach as they flew alongside them she felt her jealousy begin to rise. That Aegon was only looking forward and paying the woman no attention only comforted her slightly. When they reached their camp and climbed off the dragons, they were joined by Ser Davos, Varys Arya, Missandei, and Grey Worm. Aegon asked Ser Brienne to see to a tent for Lady Malora and when the knight and the lady left their side, he came over to her.

"I'll tell you more when we're alone, but we can trust her Dany." Aegon said as he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Very well." she said a little more abruptly than she liked, not liking one little bit the smirk on Aegon's smirk face.

"The army was the Reach's and it's Lords, Ser Davos, they've now sworn to her grace and I." Aegon said relaxing their Hand's worries.

"Ser Daven, your grace, he's most keen to speak to you." Davos said and Aegon nodded.

"Give her grace and I a moment, Ser Davos. Then have Ser Daven brought to us."

"Your grace." Davos said to Aegon and then to her.

They walked back to the tents, Arya looking to speak to Aegon and Missandei telling her that Lyarhaex was resting, though the girl looked guilty for some reason. What that reason was would have to wait as Dany wished to speak to her husband and to find out why Lady Malora was to be part of their accompaniment now. That small jealous spark inside of her was threatening to become a flame the longer she was left in the dark. When they reached the tent she walked in before Aegon did and she was already turned and waiting for him when he entered.

The kiss was long and deep and caught her by surprise, her hands lay still by her sides for a few moments before she wrapped them around Aegon's neck and began to kiss him back just as passionately as he was her. When they finally broke apart she smiled to see that he was just as breathless as she was. Dany raising her eyebrow before she asked him the first question that came to her mind.

"While I very much enjoy my husband's kisses, may I ask why that one?" she asked looking at him.

"I wished to kiss my wife but felt the Reach Lords may not enjoy seeing me do so in their tent and would certainly not like to see me when I take her on their desk." Aegon said moving to her, Dany laughing as she pushed him away.

"Lady Malora, Aegon." she asked when he looked at her.

"Knows things, Dany, she's had some of the same visions as I did. It's why she brought the Reach to us." Aegon said.

"She did?" she asked confusedly.

"She told her father of me, of you, of us. She says she's seen the world we'll create Dany, the world you and I will create together." Aegon said moving to her "And she knows."

"Knows?" she asked.

"That together we're far more than either of us are apart." Aegon said and she kissed him softly.

"A smart woman." she said making him chuckle.

"Let's see if Daven Lannister is just as smart a man." Aegon said and she nodded her agreement, Aegon walking to the front of the tent to send for the Westerlands lord.

She agreed they'd not speak of the Reach with Ser Daven, instead speaking only of the West until they ascertained what his reason was for coming to them. Dany walked over to look at Lyarhaex who slept soundly in the bed, a bed that was messed up for some reason and she smiled at the baby dragon as it slept comfortably. Ser Davos and Ser Jorah were the first to arrive, their Hand taking a seat and then Varys arriving a few moments later before Ser Jaime and Ser Brienne escorted Ser Daven inside.

"Forgive us our absence Ser Daven, please take a seat." Aegon said and the knight did as he bid.

"That's quite alright your grace, I trust all is well?" Daven asked.

"It is Ser." Aegon said before he turned to her and gave her a small nod.

"Ser Daven, am I right in thinking you've come to pledge your sword and the Westerland's men to our cause?" Dany asked.

"I have your grace." Daven said.

"Why Ser?" she asked looking at him.

"Cersei Lannister is not my queen, your grace. Not only has she no legal claim on the throne but even had she I would not kneel to her, not after what she has done." Daven said looking back at her.

"Which is?" Aegon asked.

"I know it was Cersei behind what happened at the Sept of Baelor, she may claim otherwise and may seek to blame it on her brother or on you, your grace, but I know it was her." Daven said.

"And this is the only reason you've come?" Dany asked.

"It is not your grace. As Warden of the West, my job is to protect the West and to answer the crown's call. Since I believe Cersei Lannister is not my queen then that makes you and his grace the crown, this is even more true now." Daven said.

"Why now?" Aegon asked and Dany caught him looking to Varys who nodded.

"Because I've been told the truth of you, your grace, of who you truly are." Daven said.

"And this makes a difference?" she asked looking to Aegon.

"May I speak frankly, your grace?"

"You may Ser Daven." she said with a smile.

"I came to kneel to you, your grace and to his grace, even though there were and are those in the West who took issue with his grace's perceived birth. Now that the truth is known of him, those men will raise no question. Oh, don't get me wrong your grace, they'd have knelt along with me, but they'd have spoken in hushed whispers about doing so to Jon Snow. When they kneel to Aegon Targaryen those whispers will never be spoken." Daven said.

"What does the West ask for its fealty Ser Daven?" Aegon asked.

"I'm to be married your grace, to Ser Jaime's cousin Lady Joy Hill. I would ask for her to be legitimized your grace and that she keeps her position as the Lady of Casterly Rock." Daven said looking to them both.

"And not your own position as Warden of the West?" Dany asked curiously.

"It is to your grace's discretion who they name as Wardens and Lord Paramount's. Both serve in your name and you have my word that whomever you choose will have no problems with me. My men are here to serve you both, we shall march by your side and fight for you if you'll have us. I've made my request your grace, I ask no more than that." Daven said with a nod.

"Ser Jaime, could you escort Ser Daven from the tent while his grace and I discuss his proposal." Dany said.

"Your grace." Jaime said as Daven bowed to them both before leaving the tent.

They waited for a while before they spoke, Aegon looking to Ser Davos and she to Varys, both men saying they thought Ser Daven spoke the truth and that his word was enough.

"Why didn't he ask to remain Warden?" she asked looking to Aegon.

"He asked for the minimum he could, Dany, were we to turn that down it would show is to be tyrants but had he asked for more than we would have been able to give him a choice for which he would accept, marriage or Wardenship." Aegon said.

"You think him true?" she asked.

"I think we still have a Warden of the West, Ser Daven is a man we can work with. We have another kingdom sworn to us, The North, The Reach, The Riverlands, The Iron Island,s and now the West, we have the realm, my love." Aegon said.

"Once we take King's Landing." Dany said.

"Aye, once we take King's Landing."

She called for Ser Jaime to bring Ser Daven back in, both she and Aegon rising when the man entered the tent.

"Ser Daven, his grace and I accept your offer of fealty and we ask that you continue to serve as our Warden of the West." Dany said her voice regal and firm.

"Your grace." Daven said with a bow as he looked to Ser Jaime who nodded his approval and allowed him to take out his sword.

After kneeling and swearing his fealty, Dany listened as Ser Daven was told the Reach lords had sworn to them also, and then with Qhono and some of their men they sent him to bring his forces to join with their own. They spoke to their advisers for a bit and she smiled when Lyarhaex's head came up from under the covers of the bed. Dany walking over to pick up the red dragon and hold it in her arms as Aegon dismissed everyone and sent them to their own tents for the night.

"We're almost done, my love." Aegon said as he stroked Lyarhaex's head.

"Almost." she said.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Cersei.**

She sat in the meeting and listened as Qyburn told her that Daven had left the West. Cersei smiling at the knowledge that along with the Golden Company and Euron's fleet they'd have more than enough men to face the Dragonwhore and the bastard. Especially after they had faced Euron's surprise which just thinking about made her almost giddy. Cersei finding herself wishing to be on the Silence with her love, to look down on the faces of her enemies as they were brought low. It was the only reason that she didn't want Euron to end them all himself, she wished to look on their faces one last time first.

As Qyburn mentioned something about the Reach and Dorne, Cersei found herself lost in the fantasy of what she would do to the Dragonwhore when she got her hands on her. How she'd tie her up while she and Euron ravaged each other on the bed, only stopping to inflict pain and suffering on the woman who dared to think she could take her throne. She began to think of the bastard and found her thoughts going in a different direction, the moisture growing between her legs as despite herself she imagined what it would be like to ride a dragon.

He should have been her son, hers and Rhaegar's and as she closed her eyes she found herself picturing Jon Snow, Aegon Targaryen. She licked her lips without realizing as she imagined him tied in her room and in her bed, for her to do with as she pleased. It was the sound of a loud banging on the door that shook the fantasy from her mind. Cersei had been smiling as she'd just imagined removing his britches and was now looking furiously at the guard who had entered and disturbed her thoughts.

"Your grace." the guard said and she glared at him, the man moving to Qyburn instead as she picked up her glass of wine and drank it slowly, watching as the guard then hurried from the room and Qyburn looked to her.

"Your grace, there is something you must see." Qyburn said his voice as even as ever though she felt his expression was off somewhat.

"What is it, has Euron returned?" she asked, the heat between her thighs something that was now growing from a distraction into a need.

"Your Grace, the fleet…" Qyburn said and before he'd finished Cersei was on her feet, glass in hand she walked to the balcony and looked out to the bay.

She saw the ships as they returned victorious, hundreds of them, and her eyes were drawn to the one that led, The Silence looking as imposing as the man who captained it. Cersei swore she could see the silver hair of the Dragonwhore as she knelt by Euron's feet, the dark hair of Jon Snow as he was tied to the mast and she laughed and spun as if she was a little girl once more. Her giddy laugh sounding more like a cackle than the girlish giggle she imagined it to be.

Qyburn stood looking at her with a confused look on his face, his eyes drawn to the bay where the three or four ships that had survived their encounter now limped back. She didn't see how he looked at her so happy was she in her victory and his words were mere noise as she turned to ready herself for her love's return.

"We must gather everyone, they need to see what happens when you challenge a Lioness's rule, Euron, we must reward him somehow, a tourney, my love deserves a tourney. I'll throw him the biggest in the land, we can even give a night with the Dragonwhore as a prize" Cersei said laughing as she walked back into the room.

"Your grace." Qyburn said.

"I want Snow kept alive, Qyburn. Let Euron believe he's dead but I wish him kept alive, I have plans for him." Cersei said refilling her glass.

"Your grace."

"The Golden Company, have Strickland brought to me it's time I gave him his payment, his true payment." Cersei said thinking of what she'd do to the sniveling toad.

"Your grace, what did you see?" Qyburn said his question catching her by surprise and making her lose her thoughts for a moment.

"I saw my love, our fleet, our victory is complete." she said before she swallowed more of the wine.

"Euron lost, your grace." Qyburn said and she laughed and then looked to see her Hand wasn't doing likewise.

It took her a moment to see that he was being serious, that this was no jape and once she realized it she ran to the balcony. Her eyes looking to the bay where four damaged ships with burned sails and broken masts were barely moving towards the docks. She looked past them, wiping her eyes with her hands as she desperately searched for The Silence, her head shaking from left to right as she did so.

"This, it can't…it can't be." she said turning to storm past Qyburn.

It took some time for the men to be brought to the Throne Room, four Captains, and their first mates all that remained of the once-mighty Iron Fleet. Cersei sat on the throne with Ser Robert Strong standing to her side, her eyes on the Iron Born as the first of them stepped forward and began to tell his tale. Each of them told of the same thing, an ambush, dragons, fire, and the death of her love. Cersei listening dispassionately as one told how Jon Snow had jumped from a dragon's back to face Euron himself before another told of how he himself had seen Euron lose his head.

"Ser Robert." she said as her other guards took up their position beside her.

The first man's head was crushed between the giant's hands, the second man was brought to the ground with a butt from his head. By the time he took out his sword, three of the six men already lay dead, and yet it was their blood that Cersei wished to see. These men had lived while her love had not, they would live no longer, and as she watched she found her thirst for blood was still unquenched. Not that Ser Robert didn't paint the walls with the blood of cowardly Krakens.

One man losing his head and another his legs, while the last was cut in two by the greatsword that Ser Robert wielded as if it was merely a dagger. She heard the screams and then silence, Cersei turning to Qyburn and giving him the nod before she walked back to her room. Once there she poured the wine into her glass and stepped out onto the balcony to look out on the docks once more. The four ships were now aflame and she knew that her Hand had assured that every single Kraken paid the price this night.

Allowing these men to live when her love did not was not something she would countenance and as she drank and watched the ships burn she felt her tears begin to fall. She threw her glass against the wall and picked up another, filling it before emptying it and then moving to her bed. There her tears turned into cries and she found herself laying on the bed and beating her hands against it, crying out his name as she did so.

"Euron, Euron, please come back to me, my love."

"I need you, don't leave me alone."

"EURON."

Her dreams that night were of revenge and of something else, Cersei's waking to find her fingers moving between her legs as she welcomed the images she now saw in her head. A Dragonwhore tied to the pillar in her room, gagged and unmoving while Cersei rode the man she loved on her bed. His dark hair and grey eyes looking up at her while he swore his love for her and her alone.

"I am yours and you are mine, my dragon." she said as she felt her pleasure reach its peak.

**The Vale 305 AC.**

**Theon.**

He was not welcome here, they'd made that clear to him from the moment he'd arrived, and not even saving Sansa's life once more had changed that feeling. Lord Robert, Sweetrobin, whatever his name was, seemed to be the only one who appreciated what he did and Theon found himself invited to join the young lord more than once. Not that he enjoyed the boy's company or the way he looked at Sansa. Though it was how he spoke of her that truly raised his ire.

Hearing how she'd pleasured the boy the night before, Theon had at first assumed the boy to be jesting or to at least be thinking wishfully. Seeing the small changes in Sansa when she was with the boy and how she'd almost shudder when he touched her, Theon was certain now that he was not. He waited for the right chance to speak to her alone, something he rarely got anymore as the lord was jealous of any who spent time with his betrothed.

It took him more than a week after he'd noticed the change in Sansa's demeanor to finally get a chance to speak to her alone. Theon had hidden in the Sept and waited until her guards had checked it and took their place at the door. Once they had, he came out of his hiding place and made his way to her, standing a little away from her while she knelt and lit a candle. He waited until she rose so as not to startle her and when she turned and saw him she gave him both a smile and then a confused look.

"Theon?" she asked her eyes looking behind him to the closed door.

"I must speak with you Lady Sansa." he said softly and she nodded as they took a seat.

"What is it Theon?" she asked.

"Horses, supplies, I can get them and take you from this place, away from him." he said looking to the ground when he did so.

"Him?" she asked confused.

"Lord Robert, I know…I know what he makes you do." he said his voice cracking as he dared not say the words.

"How? How could you?" she asked her face flushed as she shook her head.

"He speaks of it often, I know Sansa, I know it's not what you wish, ask it of me and I'll take you anywhere you need to go." he said reaching out and touching her hand.

"I cannot, there is nowhere for me to go." Sansa said wiping a tear as she stood up.

"Jon, Jon will take you back, Sansa. He's your brother, he'll accept you and….."

"And what, have me kneel and beg him to give me what is mine? Have me crawl before his Dragonbitch so that she can sit high above me and teach me my place." Sansa said her face sneering and her voice angry.

"It's better than this, Sansa, what he's making you do…" he sad his voice stopping of its own accord.

He heard the snort and small laugh but ignored it, his eyes on her as she walked from the seat and stood in front of the statue of the Stranger. Theon looked at her as she lit another candle and said a prayer, the look on her face when she turned was one he remembered from his sister when she had sworn to see their uncle dead.

"I cannot go back, I can never go back. I am to be Lady of the Vale, I must be Lady of the Vale." Sansa said determinedly.

"Sansa?" he said softly as she walked to him, the kiss she gave him on the forehead the only reply he was given by her.

Later that night he sat in the Great Hall and watched as she sat the high table with Sweetrobiin. He noticed it when her mood changed and found his eyes drawn to the eager look that was on the boy's face as the meal came to an end and they readied for bed. Turning to the others in the room he saw some sitting with smirks on their faces, some of the men who the Lord had told of his nightly activities. Theon found himself gripping the knife tightly in his hand and almost cutting into the plate as he cut his meat.

After Sansa and Sweetrobin left, he found the eyes of the room now on him and so soon enough he finished his meal and his drinks and moved to walk to the room he'd been given. As he was leaving the hall he noticed that some of those who were usually among the last to leave had left earlier just as he now was. Theon finding it strange that Ser Mychel, Ser Harrold and the group that usually gathered with them weren't still enjoying their night.

As he walked to his room he saw the open door that led to the outside and moved to close it. He heard muffled noises coming from outside and found himself heading in their direction, keen to see what was making them. Something that became all too apparent as he found himself almost walking into Ser Harrold and the Lady Myranda. That they were too wrapped up in what they were doing to notice him was his only saving grace. Theon hiding against the wall as he looked to their coupling, their whispered words of passion soon rising higher.

"When I'm lord, you shall be my lady." Harrold said as he pressed into the woman that was pressed up against the wall.

"I'm no lady." Myranda said as Theon watched her wrap her leg around Harrold's back.

"Ladies are fucking dull, Randa, Sansa Stark is a lady." Harrold said as he began to thrust into her.

"Sansa Stark is a child." Myranda said, her laugh cut short by a gasp as Harrold began to move faster.

"A stupid dumb child, just like her cousin." Harrold said.

"When?" Myranda asked.

"Soon." Harrold said and then the conversation stopped, words lost to grunts and groans, and Theon snuck back to his room before he could be discovered.

Over the next few days, he did his best to find out more, learning that the affair between Ser Harrold and Lady Myranda was a passionate one. Theon noticing the number of times the two snuck off to couple and thinking the lady must have a never-ending supply of moon tea given the amount of the knight's seed she took. He noticed how the lords and ladies of the Vale looked to Sansa and Sweetrobin, a look on their faces that he knew all too well. It was one he'd suffered many times since he'd betrayed Robb, a look that most northerners and most of the Vale lords wore when they looked his way, a look that showed their contempt.

He tried to get to Sansa once again only to find that whether it was by her own design or someone else's not only was he never given the chance to sneak up on her, but when he asked to speak to her it was denied. Or more precisely him speaking to her alone was denied, Theon instead forced to come up with some made-up reason why he needed to talk to her and then having to do so with witnesses around. It was wearing him down, a feeling of oppression that he had not felt since he had been Reek that soon threatened to overwhelm him. As different as this was from that, the knowledge that he was being watched, judged, and that one wrong move could cost him his life was still the same.

It all came to a head one night, Theon almost making a fool out of himself in his effort to speak to her and once again being denied. He got drunk and was carried to his bed, the worry and concern he had in his heart finally put at rest due to the amount of ale that he had swallowed. It was not to last for long and when he woke the next morning with an aching head it was to find himself in a nightmare that he'd seen coming.

"You're to come with us." the guard said and he was dragged to the Great Hall, his feet brushing along the ground as he was held by his arms, his head thumping and his eyes closed to keep out the daylight.

"What's going on?" he asked but the guard said nothing.

He was thrown on the floor roughly and he then heard a pained shout as he rose to his feet. Theon looking to see Lady Anya and Lord Nestor Royce were sitting in front of him in two chairs while around him the room was full of knights, lords, and ladies. Hearing the sound of the cries from the other side of him he turned to see Sansa standing there with tears falling from her eyes and he looked at her confusingly. His head hurting even more when he got a slap to it when he tried to move to her.

"Sansa, what's going on?" he asked and she shook her head, Theon turning as Lady Anya began to speak.

"We're here Greyjoy because Lady Sansa killed our lord." Lady Anya said and Theon heard Sansa's pained cry and found all those in the room looking at them both, their hate clear in their features.

He looked to the Lady Any and motioned to Sansa and then made a move to comfort her, the woman nodding her permission and he was allowed to walk to Sansa's side. Taking her in his arms he whispered in her ear and felt her shake her head, Theon speaking softly once more and finally feeling her nod.

"I demand a trial by combat." Sansa said when he moved from her, her voice shaky but the words clear.

"Do you have a champion?" Lady Anya asked.

"I'll stand for Lady Sansa." Theon said loudly looking around the room.

**Dorne 305 AC.**

**Maester Myles.**

Caleotte and he looked to the walls of the city and the army that was encamped outside it. The news of their landing something that he had not believed and nor had the older Maester. Though compared to the man who led it, that news was the least of their surprises. Quentyn being alive was something no one in Dorne had still believed, not even the prince's sister had hoped for such a thing. Now they had found out that he'd not only lived but he'd somehow gained an army. An army that now besieged Sunspear and was perhaps going to cost them another prince or a princess.

He turned to the older man and waited for him to speak, Caleotte was far more experienced than he and while he'd moved to the rookery, it was the older man who had told him that he was wasting his time. Something that he'd seen the truth of not long after as he watched the ravens being shot from the sky. It was only the fact the army hadn't attacked that had kept the keep as calm as it was. Life inside the walls of Sunspear and the Old Palace still carrying on normally despite the army that now surrounded them.

"When will he parley?" he asked the older man who stared out on the army.

"He is ever the fool, Myles. Ever a man who believes himself more than he is. Quentyn won't send for a parley, he'll wait for us to come to him. He thinks it shows him powerful." Caleotte said.

"Is he not?" Myles asked looking at the army that surrounded them.

"Dorne does not surrender, Myles. It will not be subjugated, if the dragons couldn't do so then what chance a withered snake like Quentyn Martell." Caleotte said his voice dripping with disgust.

"He is our prince." he said and the man snorted.

"Many times I counseled his father about his foolish son, Trystane was a boy and green, and yet he would have made a far better Prince of Dorne than his fool of a brother. As for Arianne, on her worst day she outmatches Quentyn."

"What if he's changed?" Myles asked worriedly.

"A man cannot change his nature, not even love can see that done." Caleotte said "Come we must speak privately."

He followed the Maester from the walls of the city and back to the Old Palace, finding a group of men waiting for him when he got there. Some of them were guards and there was one or two of the few knights still left in the city. Myles looking from the men to the old Maester and back again. Caleotte bid him join him inside and once there he saw Ser Manfrey Martell and Ricasso were both dressed and readied to ride out to speak to the army and the prince outside their walls.

"You're sending out a party?" he asked.

"I am, we have no choice, Sunspear will fall as will the Old Palace, and the true battle will not be fought today." Caleotte said as they walked to what were or had been his rooms.

Once they reached them, the Maester sat down and began to write out some words on a piece of parchment, writing some more on another before letting them dry and then looking to him.

"You must ride Myles, to the Tor and Lady Myria, give her this note, and then take ship and sail to Stonehelm. Arianne and the Dornish army are marching to meet up with the Targryens, ride and ride hard and let them know of this." Caleotte said.

"I will." Myles said.

"Be careful my friend, for I would expect there to be men sent after you."

"What of you?" he asked to a small laugh.

"I'm about to kiss a prince's arse and I'll be his most leal servant until our princess returns."

"And then?"

"And then I'll watch him face a traitor's death." Caleotte said.

He was snuck through the keep, four guards with him and soon he was in the tunnels and making his way to the horses that awaited them. They wasted no time once they reached them, mounting up and riding fast and Myles was relieved to see they had no pursuers. The day turned into night and the cold air of the desert kept him awake as the men kept riding, their destination was miles ahead and their mission was one that none of them wished to fail.

**The Crownlands 305 AC.**

**Arianne.**

It had been more than two decades since Dorne had assembled an army such as the one she now led through the Stormlands. Arianne feeling that her father and uncle would both be proud of her for being able to be the one to do so. Obella, Elia, Dorea, and Loreza rode with her while Sarella rode in the cart, her cousin working on things that even Arianne was unaware of and forgoing a horse so she could continue to do so.

They had passed through the Stormlands with no difficulty, other than a tense meeting with the newest Baratheon to now name himself a lord. Edric Storm claiming a name that he had no right to and not taking her up on her offer to go and visit a king and queen that would decide if he would remain a Baratheon and stay a Lord. Arianne found herself more than happy that he had not, as she detested the man almost from the moment they'd met.

Another stag who thought himself to be above others she had thought and when she had found that he had some issue with the king and queen, she'd pressed down hard on that wound as much as she could. She laughed at the memory of the man's face and resolved to speak to Jon Snow about this boy. Though the news that Edric had shared about Jon Snow had left her with her own issues to resolve.

" _He is a bastard no more, just as I am not." Edric said._

" _Her grace legitimized him?" she asked._

" _You've not heard, really princess I had thought you better informed." Edric said with a sneer._

" _Heard what Lord Storm?" she said trying not to smile when the man bristled at her use of his bastard name._

" _Jon Snow is not the son of Eddard Stark, he is the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen, named Aegon after his brother I assume." Edric said._

" _You lie, you dare to impune my aunt's reputation so?" Elia said._

" _Ha, what care I for the reputation of a dornishwoman." Edric said and Arianne knew she was at least partly at fault for him saying such a thing._

" _Careful Lord Strom, Dorne marches to another fight but speak once more in such a way on my aunt and it'll be the Stormlords that face our fury and not the Lions and Krakens." she said pleased to see worried looks on some of the faces around him._

" _Forgive me, princess, I spoke out of turn." Edric said his words far more contrite than his tone._

" _Where did you hear this tale, my lord?" she asked "This truth?"_

He had then shown her the raven's scroll, the words of the Spider laid out for all to see, and later as she'd spoken to Daemon and to her cousins it had been Sarella who'd made it all make sense.

" _That's why the Kingsguard were there." Sarella said._

" _What?" she asked._

" _Ser Gerold, Ser Oswell, and Ser Arthur Dayne, they guarded the Tower of Joy. Father always thought it odd that the Sword of the Morning was there and not by Rhaegar's side. He was there because he was guarding a prince, a king." Sarella said._

" _While leaving our aunt and cousins unguarded." she said bitterly._

" _They were not, father may have said so in his worst moments but think on it Ari, They were in King's Landing, they had an army, while in Dorne there were but three men."_

" _Men who should have been elsewhere." she said angrily._

It was an anger that now days later had yet to dissipate fully and yet she had continued her march. The pain of the past lessened compared to the pain of the present and while she may still blame Jon Snow, Aegon Targaryen, or whatever he was to be known as for that, there were others who she blamed for so much more. An uncle, three cousins, and a woman she'd thought of as an aunt even despite what she had done.

Rhaegar may have protected one wife over another, one son over a son and daughter but it had not been he who'd given the order for their deaths. Nor he who had been the cause of the deaths of more of her kin. So while she was having trouble coming to terms with the fact that Jon Snow was Rhaegar's son and the feelings that stoked within her, compared to her feelings about the lions they mattered not.

Their scouts came back to them as they marched through the Kingswood. The armies of the Targaryens were now but a few miles away and as she slept beside Daemon that night she felt a sense of peace she'd not felt in quite some time. Soon she'd see her family avenged and once it was done she could decide how she felt about this Aegon Targaryen. They would kneel to him but they would never bow, they'd not to a dragon of old and would not to one now.

"Are you sure about this?" Daemon asked her when she readied her horse the next morning.

"I am, we ride out to greet them, Sarella and the Sand Snakes can lead the army forward, you, I and Ned Dayne can ride out and greet the dragons." she said looking to him.

"And this Aegon?" he asked.

"I'll hold my tongue." she said with a smile before she kissed him.

They rode fast and she looked to the city in the distance, King's Landing and the queen that sat the throne would soon be in their control, and justice would soon be served. She smiled at the thought and carried that smile with her for most of the ride. Though it was wiped from her face when she saw the army they came upon. Arianne gulping a little at the sheer size of the mass of men that stretched out in front of them.

Their scouts said it was the largest army they'd ever seen but even that didn't prepare her for the sight, nor did her first glimpse of the dragons as they flew over her head. Arianne looking to the sky to see the two riders on their backs and yet it was the dragons themselves that impressed her. One was black tinged with red and the other a beautiful green. They rode slowly from then, wary and careful and more than once looking to the sky. The group of men who came to escort them into the camp itself was made up of Westeros knights, and what she assumed where Dothraki.

"Lord Dayne." an old grey-haired man who was wearing the Hand of the King's pin on his chest said as Ned nodded and smiled at the man.

"Ser Davos, it's good to see you again. May I present the Princess Arianne Nymeros Martell." Ned said to the man.

"Princess an honor, allow me to escort you and your men to their graces." Davos said and Arianne noticed the look he gave Ned, it was one she couldn't understand, sympathetic and sad and she wondered why that was.

Riding through the camp the true scale of the army was even more clear. Arianne seeing sigils from the West, the North, the Reach and though the horse lords and the Unsullied didn't wear sigils, their own tents were clear for all to see. They were brought to a large tent and Daemon helped her dismount, Arianne seeing Ned speak to Ser Davos some more, a worried look appearing on Ned's face that he was given no chance to explain.

"Princess Arianne, you've arrived at a most opportune time, but I'm afraid I'm also the bearer of bad news." a dark-haired grey-eyed man said as he walked with a silver-haired woman toward the tent.

"Your grace?" she said realizing who the man was, though from the woman beside him and not so much from himself.

"Lady Kinvara, Ser Davos?" the king asked the grey-haired man.

"Is inside, your grace."

"Princess, there is much we need to speak on, including your brother." the king said.

"My brother?" she asked confused.

"Prince Quentyn seeks to replace you, Princess Arianne, Dorne has fallen." the queen said as she looked to her and made ready to laugh.

"Now, let's speak about how we are to help it rise again shall we?" the king said and she nodded as she walked into the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Arianne finds herself in need of rather than offering assistance. In the Vale, a Trial by Combat takes place. Jon Connington meets his prince’s son and at a Parley, Cersei makes an offer to a king. The battle for King’s Landing takes an unexpected turn and in Mereen a sellswords peace is shattered as an accord is broken.


	19. Past, Present, Future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianne finds herself in need of rather than offering assistance. In the Vale, a Trial by Combat takes place. Jon Connington meets his prince’s son and at a Parley, Cersei makes an offer to a king. The battle for King’s Landing takes an unexpected turn and in Mereen a sellswords peace is shattered as an accord is broken.

**The Crownlands 305 AC.**

**Kinvara.**

She sat at the table to one side of the king and queen, the princess sitting on the other side of the table, and the tall woman who unnerved her a little sat off to one side watching them all. Kinvara waited for the king or the queen to look to her and give her leave to tell her tale, but for now there was silence. It felt as if the three royals were taking the measure of each other, the princess staring at the king while the queen looked at the princess and at her husband's reaction to her.

That had been a welcome surprise to her, Kinvara and her men happy to arrive to find not only was the queen and her army marching to take Westeros but she and the man she loved were joined by bonds deeper than those of their wedding vows. The world was righted and the nightmarish dreams she had of a future without Daenerys Targaryen were thankfully now just that, dreams. As the silence dragged on she wondered who it was to be that broke it, her coin would have been on the princess but she found to her surprise it was the king.

"We could speak of how Dorne feels about me Princess Arianne, though truthfully I care not." the king said to a look of confusion from the princess.

"If what you say is true about my brother, your grace, then you're perhaps right. Though I'm surprised you have so little care for our feelings." Arianne said.

"Dorne will kneel to my wife, Princess and they will kneel to me, you will swear your fealty to us both and that will be the end of it. Hate me, despise me, chafe because you have to kneel if you wish, I have no time for it, my wife has no time for it and in the end, you have no choice." the king said.

"Dorne has been taken from you, Princess Arianne, you could march your men back to take it, you could even manage to do so after a bloody battle or two, and then when we call you to kneel you could refuse. But even as strong as you are now we could force you to your knees should we wish, if we waited until then it wouldn't require more than a tap to your shoulder to make you do so. However, that is not our wish." the queen said.

"It's not?" Arianne asked curiously.

"We intend to help you take back Dorne from your usurping brother and to destroy this army he brought into your country and him with it. Do you have a problem with that, Princess Arianne?" the queen asked.

"Why, your grace?" Arianne asked.

"Despite how you may feel about my husband, he does not feel that way about Dorne. You believe my brother's actions shamed Dorne, shamed his wife, and perhaps hold a grudge against his son because of it. My husband however is not his father, just as I am not my own. Children are innocent of the crimes of their father, princess, innocent of their mistakes, their actions, and their failures." the queen said.

"You accept Rhaegar's actions as wrong?" Arianne asked surprised.

"No, I accept that you and Dorne may feel that way about them. That and nothing else, so scorn me, whisper behind my back, name me how you wish. I spent a lifetime with such things and I care not about them, I care for one person's opinion about me that is all and you Princess Arianne are not that person." the king said his voice firm, and Kinvara was in no doubt who it was the king spoke of.

She looked to the princess to see a small smile on her face, a nod of her head and then the king looked to her and nodded.

"Belicho Staegone, Triarch of Volantis and would-be ruler of all Essos is responsible for the army that has taken Dorne, princess. Your brother Quentyn has made a deal with him to take your throne and then to kill the king and queen, to kill their dragons, and with them gone he intends to conquer Essos and bring it under Volantis's control." Kinvara said.

"Is he a madman?" Arianne said as she scoffed.

"Far from it, he's a dangerous man a man to be feared, and one ruthless enough to see it done." Kinvara said.

"He made but two mistakes." the queen said.

"Which were?" Arianne asked.

"He placed his faith in your brother's man to end my life and bring my husband to his knees and he has woken the dragons." the queen said to a smile from her husband.

"Ser Gerold Dayne is dead, Princess Arianne, killed on my orders and by my hand though not precisely." the king said and Kinvara swore she heard a chuckle from the queen.

"You killed him, why?" Arianne asked and Kinvara couldn't make out her expression.

"He was working with your brother and tried to kidnap and then kill my wife. He died painfully and was at least more useful in death than he had ever been in his life." the king said and Kinvara then looked to the chest in the corner where the red dragon slept.

"Dorne won't be pleased with this, Ned Dayne especially, though I care not, the Darkstar was always a pain in the arse and not a very good one at that." Arianne said with a chuckle at some jape only she understood.

"We intend to march on King's Landing, Princess, once it's fallen we shall then make plans for retaking your homeland. You can if you wish march to Dorne and wait for us to join you or march to King's Landing first, the choice is yours." the queen said.

"We'll march with you, your grace." the princess said.

"Fealty, princess." the king said with a smirk.

"I have no kingdom, your grace, my featly would not be that of Dorne's, but I offer both mine and Dorne's to you anyway."

"We accept the offer from the true ruler of Dorne." the queen said and the smile on the princess's face was a full one as the tall lady rose at a nod from the king and then escorted her from the tent.

Kinvara stayed sitting and waited to be spoken to, the king turning to the queen and kissing her cheek before they looked her way.

"You say this Belicho is smart Lady Kinvara, that he is wise?" the king asked.

"He is, your grace."

"Yet he sends his men to die pointlessly, why? The king asked looking at her.

"He has power, your grace, he has some foresight. I don't know how much but he knew enough to gather a force that would be able to take the temple, he knew to send Prince Quentyn and Malaquo to Dorne at just the right time so they'd take it easily. I do not believe he wishes them to die pointlessly but I cannot discern his motives either." Kinvara said frustratedly.

"Not even in the flames?" the king asked and she smiled at him pleased he knew of her god's ways.

"R'hllor shows only what is needed your grace, but I shall look some more."

"Very well, look to King's Landing Lady Kinvara, Belicho, Quentyn, and Malaquo can wait, look to King's Landing and tell us what you see." the queen said as Kinvara stood up.

She heard the squeal from the red dragon and then watched as it flew to the table, the king reaching down to grab some meat which he held up with a knife. After the queen bid it to, the red dragon used its flames to cook the meat and then moved to the queen. Kinvara watched as it rested its head on the queen's stomach, the sounds that came from it ones of joy and as she left the tent she knew there was another little dragon soon to arrive.

**The Vale 305 AC.**

**Lady Anya Waynwood.**

The Vale had almost fallen because of one red-headed trout and she'd not allow another to come in and be its lady. Nor would she leave it in the hands of that idiot boy, who the more she saw of him the more she was certain he was not Jon Arryn's son. Robert Arryn carried none of the man Lysa claimed to be his father in him and just as little of Lysa herself, other than her idiocy. No were she forced to wager than she'd name him a mockingbird and not a falcon and even then he carried little of Littlefinger in him either.

Harrold was vain, cocky, not too smart and she disliked his dalliance with the Royce girl, but he was malleable and he was her key to the Vale itself. So she had waited and hoped that his sickly cousin would pass only for him to grow stronger. She had prayed to the Stranger to take him only to have her prayers ignored and so she'd instead begun to plot his downfall. Small doses at first, enough to leave him open to illness and sickness and to allow for it to at least seem natural. It would have taken moons for him to pass and since it was winter and they were stuck at the Gates of the Moon, she had felt she had more than enough time.

Then Sansa Stark had arrived and begun to do what Robert had not and interfere in her domain. This mere slip of a girl had behaved as if she was already the Lady of the Vale and had given each of them a glimpse into what it would be like should they be wed. She spoke as if she was an authority and as if she knew more than they, presenting her ideas as if they were ones that only she had thought of. The girl speaking of grain and storage as if they had never seen a winter before. Talking of preparations to be made as if they were green summer children and she some wise sage. It was too much, for her and for the other Lords of the Vale and so Anya had begun to think she may need to act more quickly.

" _That woman cannot be allowed to marry our lord." she said to Nestor, the lord nodding to her as she did so._

" _It's what he wishes for." Ser Symond said._

" _And we've to go along with the wishes and whims of a boy on this?" Lord Belmore said with a snort._

" _But what to do, her brother is King in the North and he is more than close to the Dragonqueen given what Ser Daveth said." Lord Hunter said._

" _For now we make it look as if we are welcoming our new lady, we wait my lords, for now." Anya said to nods of agreement._

When the news came from the North of who Jon Snow truly was and they'd seen the reaction from Sansa Stark it had been the final straw. They would not have another Lysa Tully telling them what to do and so Anya had sat and considered and a plan was put into place. The boy was smothered in his sleep, according to the guard that had done so it had happened not long after Sansa Stark had left the room.

The next morning when they found him it was exactly as she had planned it, Lord Robert had clearly been killed and had also been left in such a state that would show he had been engaged in nocturnal activities before he had died. Sansa had made a big mistake in giving in to his demands before they were wed, not only was Lord Robert a boy who'd now gotten access to what all men wanted, he was a braggart too. There wasn't one person in the entire keep who didn't know what happened when he and his betrothed went to his room each night. Not one who wouldn't swear that Sansa Stark and he weren't engaged in more than just light conversation.

That, how he was found, the stain on her dress that they hadn't even had to put there, all of that had been enough to force her to speak out in her defense. The silly girl digging herself even deeper with each word she said.

" _He forced me to do things."_

" _I didn't wish to, no."_

" _He made me."_

" _No I didn't hate him for it, I was to be his wife."_

" _No, you're twisting my words, I said I hated doing those things, not that I hated Robert."_

" _Aye, I wished them to stop."_

" _No, No, you're doing it again, that's not what I said."_

She had sat and listened as had the others, the words not helping the girl as she thought they would, and at a nod from her, the guards had left to bring the squid to them. Theon Greyjoy had saved the girl once before and Anya knew he'd try to do this time too, men were so predictable when they were in love after all.

It had gone just as she had predicted it would, the squid upon seeing a distressed Sansa had asked to speak to her and, Anya allowed it before she hit him with the truth of why they were here. Then she'd waited while he spoke to the girl softly and when she saw her nod, Anya had smiled. The trial by combat that she wished for was agreed upon and now she just had to ensure the outcome she wanted. It made her feel almost giddy the more she thought about it, the simplicity of her plan aided by playing a game with people who really were out of their element.

"Ser Varn, you shall represent the Vale." she said as the man stepped forward. "Theon Greyjoy, you shall represent Lady Sansa." she said as Theon did likewise and Anya looked to Nestor.

"The fight is to the death, let the gods be the judges this day." Nestor said and Anya saw the nervous look on Sansa Stark's face.

Ser Varn was a big man, bigger than Theon Greyjoy but slower and Anya looked on eagerly as the two came together. Varn's sword was blocked by Theon's shield and then the squid launched his own attack, forcing the bigger man back as he swung far too powerfully. She looked to Harrold who nodded and to Sansa Stark who was holding her hands together in prayer. Anya smiling as the two men came together once more, the noise of the swords crashing together and ringing around the hall.

Theon slipped and she heard Sansa's pained cry, but even she gave the squid credit for how quickly he rose back to his feet. He moved away from the slash aimed his way and almost drew Ser Varn onto him, the bigger man looking as if he was tiring as Theon blocked his blows and backed away further. Anya grimaced when the cut almost caught Theon on the side, the squid lucky he had moved or it would have been the end of him. The blow he aimed back in return though cost Ser Varn his shied and emboldened the squid to move forward.

When the end came it was quick and Varn never saw it coming, a parry, a riposte, a slash to the arm and then the leg and finally a thrust of the sword into the exposed side of Ser Varn. She gasped as did the others in the room when Varn fell. Theon wasting no time to move to him and with a slice of his sword Varn's neck was cut and his blood was pooling on the floor. Anya looked to see Sansa Stark run to Theon, her arms around him as she spoke and asked him if he was harmed, Greyjoy telling her he was not but looking her way instead of at the girl.

"You have been found innocent in the eyes of the gods, Lady Sansa, however, each Lord and Lady here knows the truth of your guilt." Anya said.

"I am innocent, my lady." Sansa said trying to sound unaffected and yet the shallowness of her breathing was clear for all to see.

"No matter, you are no longer welcome in the Vale, you and Greyjoy are hereby banished from ever setting foot in it again. You will both be escorted from our lands never to return, goodbye Lady Sansa." she said as she rose and walked from the hall.

She stood on the battlements watching as the guards rode out the gate, Sansa Stark and Theon Greyjoy amongst them and she smiled as she watched them go. Hearing the footsteps she turned to see Harrold walk her way, her former ward looking confusingly at her as he did so. He waited some time before he began to speak, Anya sure he was trying to figure out her mind before doing so, trying and failing to both her chagrin and amusement.

"I don't understand." Harrold said.

"What would you have had me do, kill the girl?" she asked.

"Would that not have been better, she's nobody anymore." Harrold said.

"But her brother is the King is he not?" she asked.

"A king she's in conflict with." Harrold said.

"A king with a dragon who may hate his sister, may even for all we know wish her dead, but would he welcome us being the ones to do so?" she asked.

"It was legal." Harrold said looking at her and Anya felt like grabbing him and shaking him to wake him up to the ways of the world.

"It was a farce, you think I'd have picked a condemned lowborn thief to act as a knight otherwise?"

"No, but why?" he asked and she just shook her head in disappointment and walked away from him.

Men, most of them were fools she'd found in her time, some more foolish than others and they couldn't see what was right in front of their eyes unless it was a pretty girl with her skirts raised. Words would spread of the trial and what happened, people would make their own minds up about it but most would see the smoke and not look for the fire. They'd see Sansa Stark and Theon Greyjoy and believe they got away with murder, they'd blame them for Robert Arryn's death and not look any closer at her or the Lords of the Vale.

As for her brother the king, he'd either welcome the fact they'd not killed his sister or bemoan that she'd gotten away with her life. Either way, a man that already distrusted his sister so would believe in her lie and not his sister's truths. He'd look to the Vale and see them administering justice and however, he felt about his sister, how he felt about the Vale was something she could now predict. Anya smiled as she made her way to her room, tomorrow they would ride south, they had a king to meet.

**Crownlands 305 AC.**

**Jon Connington.**

Their horses were poor and even more so compared to the one's the Dothraki rode. Jon almost looking enviously at the men as they escorted them to the army that was now marching their way. He could see the nervousness on the faces of Balaq and the others, the worry about the reception they may receive clear in their expressions. His face bore a far different look, one of hope, eagerness, excitement, Jon feeling as if he was a young man once more and if he was heading to King's Landing for the first time and not riding away from it.

When he saw the army truly, he looked at it with awe, the sheer mass of men something that he'd never seen the likes of before. He'd marched with the Golden Company en masse, had seen a Dothraki horde, and had looked on as other companies had taken to the field. During the rebellion, he'd led a large force to try and take the Stoney Sept and faced a larger force that had come from nowhere to rescue Robert Baratheon. All of that paled into comparison to the sight before him. Thousands upon thousands of Dothraki, Unsullied, Dornishmen, Reachmen, even Westerland's men were riding his way.

He heard them at first, the dragons flying over his head and when he looked to them he almost jumped from his horse to fall to his knees. They were real, they were true, the dragons had returned he thought, as he looked at the figures on their backs. The silver hair of Daenerys stood out and showed her for the Draognqueen she was but it was the dark hair of the man on the green dragon that he looked to most eagerly. Jon finally seeing his prince in the flesh and cursing that he was on horseback and the prince was in the sky.

"The king?" he said to the Dothraki who was leading them towards the army.

"Khal Ver." the man replied with a smile.

Ver, the wolf king, king wolf, he smiled at that and yet he wondered why he was not called the Dragonking. It was something to ponder he thought as they were led to the group of men that were leading the marching army. He recognized one of them as Varys and the other he assumed to be Ser Davos. Looking to the others he could see one wearing Lannister colors which surprised him and as he looked closer he saw there were some women among them too.

The Dothraki leader motioned for him and the others to ride and so he did, the group of men soon reaching the leading group and Jon looking to see Varys smirk at him until he saw his face. The eunuch quickly changed his expression and just as he was about to introduce himself, he heard the sound of horses riding his way. He looked over Varys's shoulder and saw a sight that brought a smile to his face. Three men in white cloaks rode beside a man and a woman, a king and a queen, and as he looked closer he could see a white wolf running alongside the king's horse. There were others in the group too, a young woman wearing britches, a young man who looked like a lot like Ser Arthur Dayne, one that looked like Robert Baratheon, and yet it was to the king his eyes were drawn.

Jon watched as the king slowed his horse and turned to his wife, smiling when he heard the laugh that came from Daenerys's lips. More so when the king leaned over from his horse to kiss her deeply and then before he had time to adjust or settle, they were beside him and he was looking at Targaryens for the first time in more years than he cared to count.

"Your graces, Lord Jon Connington." Varys said and he saw how they both looked somewhat pleased to see him, the king though was soon wearing an odd look on his face which he wasn't sure how to take.

"Lord Jon, it's good to meet you finally, Lord Varys has told me much about you and I'm aware of your history with my father." the king said.

"Your grace, It's an honor to finally meet you, truly, you too, your grace." he said with a nod to the queen.

"Perhaps we should speak elsewhere my love?" the queen said and he saw the king nod back to her.

"Aye, we should, Ser Davos, continue the march, we'll ride on ahead and meet you where we'll camp for the night." the king said.

"Your grace, is that wise?" the older man asked worriedly.

"We've scouted far ahead, Ser, we're the only people on these roads for miles around, besides Rhaegal and Drogon will be with us all the way." the queen said and Jon looked up to see the dragons in the sky.

"As will Lyarhaex." the king said with a laugh and Jon almost fell from his horse when the red dragon flew to the queen and landed on the horse in front of her, a worried dark-skinned woman running towards them a few moments later.

"Your grace, I'm sorry." the woman said and Jon watched as the queen stroked the red dragon as if it was a small cat or a pup and shook her head, speaking softly to the dragon before the king looked at him.

"Lord Jon, ride with us." the king said and he nodded as almost the moment he said it both he, the queen, and the girl in the britches were laughing as they rode off. The Kingsguard, some Dothraki, and others soon following behind them as did Jon and his men.

He recognized the stream that he found them stopped at, Jon finding himself smiling to see how carefree the king and queen seemed to be as they watched the white wolf swimming in it. The sound of their laughter pleasing him greatly when the wolf climbed out and shook his body, sprinkling them both with water. Daenerys looked so much like her mother that he almost expected to see the scab king behind her and while Aegon's coloring made him out a Stark, Jon could see so much of his father in him that he wondered how it had been kept secret. Had no one who knew Rhaegar seen the boy? Was he kept isolated from any who could recognize the truth in his features? Or was it simply that being raised as a bastard meant no one spared him a second glance.

Just thinking of the latter made him want to kill Eddard Stark, to dig up his bones and bring him back to life just so he could kill him himself. He had known, he had known the truth and had sent or at the very least allowed Rhaegar's son to go the Wall. Was his hatred of Rhaegar that deep? Or was it his love of the Stag that had seen him pick him over his own blood? He felt his anger begin to rise and it was only when he saw the king being knocked to the ground by the white wolf and heard the laugher grow even louder that it receded. Jon looking on as the king rose and both he and Daenerys walked his way.

"Your grace." Jon said dropping to a knee.

"Rise Lord Connington, there is much my husband and I wish to discuss with you." Daenerys said and he looked to see her staring at him.

"Ask of me anything, your grace." he said as he stood to his feet.

"The Golden Company, Lord Jon?" Aegon said.

"Turned on us, your grace. How our plans were found out I do not know, but we were attacked, myself and the men you saw with me are the only ones of the captains to make it out alive." Jon said hoping they believed his words.

"Strickland?" Aegon said and it caught him so by surprise that it took him a moment to realize that he was asking if he lived rather than had it been him who attacked him.

"Strickland is a toad, your grace, a craven and a coward who cares more for gold than anything else. Whether he knew the company was going to go against him or whether he simply did as the queen asked, I cannot tell. But he holds Blackfyre and so the company will follow him." Jon said almost spitting as he thought of Homeless Harry.

"And should he lose Blackfyre?" Daenerys asked.

"Then they'll turn on him, as some would if they saw my other captains and me, your grace."

"Cersei Lannister, Lord Jon, she and Euron Greyjoy, Varys told me they were close. I need to know how close?" Aegon asked.

"They were lovers, your grace. Reluctant at first but Lysono informed me that something changed between them and they were very close by the time Euron sailed from King's Landing."

"Lysono?" Daenerys asked.

"Lysono Maar, the companies spymaster, your grace." Jon said as he looked from Daenerys to Aegon.

"Is he amongst the men you escaped with?" Daenerys asked and Jon nodded seeing the smile on Aegon's face, a smile that once again made his heart still.

"We shall need to speak to him, Lord Jon, him and the other men you escaped with." Aegon said.

"Of course, your grace."

"You were Hand to my father were you not?" Daenerys asked and Jon sighed before he answered.

"I was your grace. I wished to serve your brother not your father, your grace. I believed in serving Aerys I was doing so but…."

"I know all I need to of my father, Lord Connington." Daenerys said her lips almost curled up in a snarl.

"My wife tells me that she and my uncle met with the Golden Company many years ago, Lord Jon, that they met with them and were laughed at, ignored and belittled." Aegon said his eyes almost a shade of indigo that he remembered all too well.

"They did your grace, I was part of the company at the time, far lower than I rose to, and yet I….I knew of their visit." Jon said looking to the ground.

"Lord Varys tells me that you are a leal man, to my family most of all and yet when a princess and a prince of House Targaryen came your way, you ignored them, why?" Aegon asked Jon watching as he took his wife's hand in his own as he did so.

"Viserys always showed signs, your grace, and Daenerys, her grace, was a woman." Jon said and saw the flicker of Aegon's eyes and what looked to be flame growing behind them, it unnerved him for a moment and so he didn't hear Aegon speak until he repeated himself.

"My wife is a queen, Lord Jon, a Dragonqueen who has brought the dragons back to this world, who then gathered the largest army the world has ever seen and without whom the world would have fallen to an army it was ill-equipped to stop." Aegon said his pride clear in his tone and yet there was an anger there too, an accusation.

"Aegon." he heard Daenerys say, her hand rubbing her husband's hand as she did so.

"But she is a woman and we live in a world that may see that as a reason why she should not rule. Our own family believed this and it caused us to almost be brought to our knees, so I'll not blame you for such outdated thinking. I will however warn you from it, my wife and I will rule together, Lord Jon, equals both in name and role. There will be no acceptance of those who look to me before her, no place at our table for those who think a king better than a queen. We would find a place at that table for you and we would ask you to be a part of the world my wife and I intend to build together, but only if you understand that truth." Aegon said as Jon went to his knees again.

"I do your grace, I give you my oath that I do. Her grace and you, your grace, I would serve you both equally and without favor, I give you my oath on that." Jon said almost pleadingly as he looked at them.

"Then we accept that oath, Lord Connington and when we name our small council we would ask you to serve on it, we already have a Hand and a Master of Whisperers but we are in need of a Master of Laws, arise Lord Jon Connington as a member of our small council. " Daenerys said and he did so nodding eagerly, looking to them both as he felt Aegon's hand on his shoulder.

"Could you tell me of my father, Lord Jon?" Aegon said, the king had now gone and the son of his silver prince was who stood in front of him.

"It would be an honor, your grace" Jon said smiling.

**Crownlands 305 AC.**

**Davos.**

They were camped no more than a day or so from King's Landing and Davos as was his wont to do was walking the camp and thinking of the battle soon to come. It may not be on the morrow that it would actually take place but be it then, the day after or the day after that, a battle was soon to occur and he felt as nervous as he ever did in knowing that. Blackwater Bay, the Battle of the Bastards, the Battle of Winterfell, even if he'd not actually been there when it had taken place, each of them had caused him sleepless nights.

The Battle for King's Landing it seems would be causing him the same and as he walked over the hill and looked down on the camp below him, he wondered how many others felt the same as he did. He hoped the king and queen took their comfort in each other as they more than any would need to be fully rested. As for the Reachmen, they did as Reachmen did and celebrated by almost having a feast on a battlefield, the sight of it stirring dark memories within him. The Dornishmen too celebrated while the few Northmen with them and the Westerland's men looked to be enjoying a Dothraki celebration.

Davos wouldn't begrudge Qhono and the others the night they had planned. These men had fought and bled with his king and queen, they derived if far more than most. Looking to the Unsullied tents he chuckled, they didn't celebrate, not before they won and not even after, the men were far too disciplined for that. He heard the crack of the branch and he turned to see Aegon walk his way, Ghost was walking by his side and Davos laughed knowing it had been the king and not the wolf who had made the noise.

"Your grace." he said with a nod.

"Aegon, Davos." the king said and he nodded.

"Aegon." he said and saw the smile on the king's face.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." Aegon said as he looked down on the camp.

"The Reachmen don't need an excuse and the Dothraki are much like the Free Folk are they not?" he said and saw an almost wistful look come over the king's face.

"I find I miss, Tormund, Davos, and yet I'm glad he's not here at the same time." Aegon said and Davos laughed.

"I miss the crazy fucker too, but aye, I'm glad he's elsewhere, he and his people deserve some peace."

"As do we all, though it won't be something I'll see for many a year I fear." Aegon said before laughing at some thought or other.

"Aegon?" he asked confused.

"I fought, I lost and now I rest, but you Lord Snow, you'll be fighting their battles forever." Aegon said and Davos looked at him and saw a smirk on his face.

"Aegon?"

"Thorne, Ser Davos, those were his last words to me and how true they were, though I think he meant wildings and not the gods." Aegon said.

"I don't understand." Davos said.

"Walk with me Davos, I have a story I must tell someone, and be it good fortune or ill that you were here, it was to you I wished to tell it anyway." Aegon said and Davos nodded.

They walked further from the camp, Aegon not saying anything for some time and Davos looked to see what looked to be warring emotions on his face. That alone was strange enough, as from the first time he'd met the boy he'd found it was only his eyes that truly showed what he was feeling. When he did speak he caught him so by surprise that Davos almost jumped, the sound of the voice seemed to be so loud in the quietness of the night, and yet he knew Aegon was speaking softly.

"When King's Landing falls Ser Davos, it won't be the end of things, Dorne, Essos, my wife and I have more fights to come. It's why I was brought back I believe, why I was truly brought back, not just to face the Night King and beat him, that could have been done without me, but to end him and together with my wife, finish what she started." Aegon said.

"You intend to free more slaves?" Davos asked.

"No, we're going to free them all, Davos, each and every one of them." Aegon said determinedly.

"But that could take…" he said and then laughed, the truth of Aegon's words coming to him them.

"Aye, forever." Aegon said as he bid Davos sit with him.

The two of them sat on some rocks, close together but facing each other and Davos was thankful for the fullness of the moon as he could see Aegon's face clearly when he began to speak.

"I'm going to tell you a tale, Davos, a tale that's unbelievable, impossible, terrible, and true. A tale of a life lived that ended alone and broken, a life filled with regret, pain, guilt, and sadness. Cursed is the kinslayer, Davos, and they cursed me for true and though I deserved to die that way, it was not to be my end." Aegon said.

Davos looked to see Aegon's face was now covered in shadow as a cloud or something else blocked the moon's light. When it passed he saw there were tears falling down Aegon's cheeks and he had little idea that his own were soon to follow. He listened as he was told a tale of a wolf who had stood silently and allowed the rest of his pack to tear into a dragon's body. Of a lion that was allowed to take his own piece and of the spider who spun his web and trapped the dragon inside. All the while the Silent Wolf stood by and did nothing until at the end it then decided to tear out the dragon's heart and feasted upon it.

By the time Aegon was done, Davos was wiping his own eyes and through them, he looked contemptuously at the boy who had finally taken the dragons from this world. It took him a moment to realize that this was not that boy, that boy had died long ago and the one who sat in front of him was no longer a silent wolf. Instead, it was a dragon that looked his way, a dragon who'd roared and let the wolves know that should they try to feast on one dragon, they'd face another. A dragon who had taken a spider and threatened to set fire to his web should he try to spin it in the wrong place and who had shown a lion what a true roar sounds like.

"You need to tell her, Aegon." he said rising to his feet.

"Aye, but not today." Aegon said.

"No lad, not today." Davos said as he walked over to the boy, the king, the wolf who was now a dragon.

"I…" Aegon said and Davos grabbed him and looked him in the eye.

"You're a dragon., Aegon, go be a dragon." he said before he hugged him, feeling the boy hug him back, the two of them standing there for some time before he finally let him go.

"Thank you, Davos." Aegon said and he nodded to him as he walked away, the white wolf walking with him.

Davos looked to them both as they walked and he smiled, the world needed the dragons and now they had two, soon to be three and though there were wars to come and battles to be fought, he'd fight by their side gladly. Walking back to the camp he ignored the revelry around him and walked to his tent, laying down on his bed, and he was unsurprised when sleep came.

**Meereen 305 AC.**

**Daario.**

He looked out on the bay at the ships and wondered where so many had come from, his eyes searching the sails to see it was from Yunkai, New Ghis, and Astapor, his brow furrowed as he had thought they'd taken all their ships. As he held the Myrish Eye and looked at more of the ships he sighed when he saw the Volantene sails and he knew then they were fucked. There were no dragons to come to their rescue and he had but four thousand men to hold this city. As he moved from the balcony and made his way through the Pyramid he was soon joined by one of his captains, the man bringing him the news that he knew sealed their fate.

"How many?" he asked the clearly disturbed man.

"20,000 at least."

"Fuck." Daario said.

"What are we to do commander?" the man asked as Daario tried to think.

"What can we do, we fight." he said and the man nodded as he ran off to prepare the men.

He called for a servant and sent her to find Dono, the girl running off to do as he asked while Daario walked to his room. Once he reached it he took off the silks he wore and dressed in his armor before moving to the statue and pushing it onto its side. Reaching into the hollowed-out base he took out the two bags, one full of coin and the other gems and he tied them to his belt before he walked from the room.

"There are too many, you can't mean to fight them all?" Dono said and Daario looked at his second in command, the Norvosi speaking the truth as always.

"I'm not fighting them, they'll kill us all. Once the city has fallen we'd end up as heads on stakes or as gifts sent to my queen and when she looks upon my face again it'll be attached to my body, on that you can count." Daario said and Dono nodded.

"Your orders, Daario?" Dono asked.

"Take the best of our men, gather horses, food, whatever wealth you can carry, and ride to the south tower, I'll meet you there." Daario said.

"You're not coming now?" Dono asked confused.

"I need to lead the men to fight before we can run." Daario said and Dono nodded as he set off to do as he was bid.

It took him some time to walk to the entrance of the pyramid, Daario in no hurry or at least making it look that way. His men needed to see him calm and composed so they'd do as he asked them, otherwise they'd flee and he'd have no time to make good his escape. Mounting his horse, he rode with his escort to the docks, the ships closer now but still some distance away which gave him time.

"Make sure the fire arrows are ready, the scorpions, use the fire bolts." he shouted as men rushed to make ready "Nakos, Jorios, you have command, I'll return once I've seen to the main gates." he said as the two men nodded as he rode away.

He knew he was leaving them to their deaths but the simple truth was that many men would die here today and those who did not would be in chains by the time night fell. Better for them to go out with their swords in their hands and hope in their hearts, Daario thought. Reaching the main gate he dismounted his horse and ran up the steps to the walls. Entering the guard tower he was saluted by the men and he could see how relieved they were to see him.

"The oil is it boiled?" he asked.

"It is commander."

"Arrows, you have enough?" he asked and they nodded.

"Varen, Sallo, you man the scorpions, Draqys, Adaro, the ballista's." he said clapping his hands together to get the men moving.

"Aereo, with me." he said walking from the guard tower.

He walked with the younger man who was clearly nervous, he was unbloodied and though well trained had never even seen a true battle.

"The men will need supplies, Aereo, I want you to go and gather food and water, make sure there is enough to last a day and a night." he said looking to the boy.

"You believe it'll be over so quickly?" Aereo asked hopefully.

"It will, now go, I must ride to the others."

He mounted up and rode to three more guard towers, stopping to talk to forces that would hold the gate, and by the time he'd done his rounds the battle had begun. Climbing to the top of the walls, he gave the orders for the arrows to fly and heard the cheers when men fell, Daario shaking his head at the folly in their thinking that things would be that easy.

"I must go and see to the men on the docks, keep firing, I shall return." he said and ignored the cheers as he walked down to his horse.

The ride thought the city showed that while the men on the walls were still feeling hopeful, the people of Meereen were not. Daario saw them look to the sky, hope and fear were both equally present and he knew what it was they were seeking.

"Your queen will not abandon you, be it today, tomorrow, weeks or moons from now, she will return." he said.

"Mhysa."

"Mhysa."

He ignored the cheers, the cries, riding hard he soon reached the turnoff to the docks and looked down at the battle that was taking place. Closing his eyes he told himself that it wasn't just his own arse he was saving by doing what he was about to do. Riding hard and fast he soon reached the south tower to find Dono and twenty men waiting. Daario was pleased to see Dono holding the reins of the spare horse in his hands and he quickly jumped off his tired one and mounted the fresh new one.

"We ride to attack from the rear, we'll give these fuckers a surprise they'll never forget." Daario said loudly for the men in the tower's benefit.

"Open the gate." Dono shouted.

They rode out to cheers and soon the walls of Meereen were far behind them. It took them a day and night to reach the boats and another hour to row to the ship. The Dragon's Kiss he had named it after his queen and it had been one of the first things he'd done as Governor of Meereen. He had known this day could come, though he had hoped it would be many years from now and that she'd be back in his bed by then.

Westeros was not where she belonged and married to some fool of a Westerosi was no life for the queen of his heart. As the sails were readied and the ship began to sail, Daario looked back at the flames in the distance, Meereen burned today but soon enough it would be Essos that felt the fire, true fire. He walked to the captain of the ship, the man waiting for his instruction as they sailed from Meereen, looking to him, Daario smiled.

"We sail for Westeros, we sail to our queen." he said as he walked past him and down to his cabin.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Dany.**

Laying in her husband's arms she could almost forget they were about to attack a city. She listened as he spoke softly to the dragon that lay on the bed beside them and to the one that grew inside of her. Aegon telling them both of each other and Dany enjoying the story as much as she felt that both dragons were. The smile on her face was true as she listened whiles Aegon spoke of Lyarhaex to Rhaella and of Rhaella to the red dragon.

"Yes little dragon, she's red and she's beautiful." Aegon said as Lyarhaex chirped her agreement.

"Of course she'll ride you when she's old enough, you are her dragon are you not?" Aegon said and Dany felt Lyarhaex rub her head softly against her swollen belly.

"I think both dragons wish to sleep, my love." Dany said and she swore Lyarhaex shook her head as she did so.

"You've heard your mother, little dragon, time to sleep, you too, no, sleep." Aegon said and Dany chuckled as he argued with the red dragon who finally flew to his arms and allowed him to rise and to place her in her chest, a chest that was getting more cramped for her by the day.

She watched as Aegon made sure the dragon was comfortable and then he climbed back into the bed beside her, Dany snuggling up close to him and enjoying the comfort of his arms.

"I fear that when our daughter is born I'll lose you to her." she said with a chuckle.

"Never." Aegon said kissing her "Perhaps sometimes." he said a moment later making her laugh.

"Are you sure about this, tomorrow?" she asked and he nodded.

"You heard what Malora said, Kinvara confirmed it also." Aegon said.

"It's too big a risk, Aegon, we could just take the city." she said worriedly.

"It's a risk to be sure, but Arya will play her part and Jon seems more than eager."

"It's too big a risk to you." she said looking at him.

"Everything we do from here on in is a risk, this isn't the end of things Dany and it's not the last battle we must face. Here, Dorne, Essos, we have many fights to come and we will need as many on our side as we can have. Wildfire almost destroyed our family once, I won't give it the chance to do so again." Aegon said determinedly.

"Promise me that you'll return to me, promise me." she said looking at him.

"I promise I'll return to you, always. I promise I will see my daughter born, I will see all our children born. We will grow old together you and me, and one day I'll see what wrinkles look like on that beautiful face of yours, I'll see the silver turn to grey and we'll watch as our children marry and have children of their own." he said kissing her softly.

"We will." she said determinedly.

She woke the next morning and was relieved to see his arms around her. Dany looking to the light that shined in through the tent and rising to her feet, Aegon mumbling something as she moved to her clothing and began to dress.

"Your grace, Lord Varys wishes to speak to you." Jorah said when she reached the opening of the tent.

"Have him brought to me." she said looking back inside and glad to see that Aegon was still asleep.

She walked with Ser Brienne, leaving Ser Jaime at the tent, and soon enough Varys and Ser Jorah were walking her way. The Master of Whisperers looking eager to speak to her and Dany finding herself more than eager to speak to him also.

"Men your grace, an army marches our way from the Stormlands under Lord Edric Storm." Varys said.

"Ally or enemy, Lord Varys?" she asked.

"Princess Arianne believes him to be an enemy, your grace but I disagree. Lord Edric has taken back the Stormlands in his family name it's true, but I believe he means to offer his men to us." Varys said.

"Family name, Lord Varys, is Storm not a bastard name?" she asked curiously.

"It is my lady, however, Lord Edric's father was Robert Baratheon." Varys said surprising her.

"Ser Brienne, have Gendry brought to my tent." she said and Brienne went to move only for Varys to speak.

"I'm afraid he left with Lady Arya, your grace." Varys said and Dany nodded.

She looked to Varys and then to the Dragonguard, nodding to Brienne and Jorah to gave her some room to speak to the man privately. Once they had she moved closer to the eunuch, his perfume even more overpowering than her own.

"Cersei Lannister, Lord Varys is it true she's a woman controlled by her lusts?" she asked.

"Very much so, your grace. Lord Tyrion…" he said stopping when he said the traitor's name.

"Continue, Lord Varys." she said.

"Lord Tyrion would often say it about her, you know of her and Ser Jaime of course but there were many others, your grace."

"And my brother?" she asked.

"Was the love of her life, your grace." he said to nods.

"I think you Lord Varys." she said as he moved away.

By the time Aegon was up they were ready to give a show of force the likes of which King's Landing had never seen before. Firstly though they had a need to deal with a lord who'd come to pledge his swords and fealty to them. Dany looked to Aegon who sat drumming his fingers on the table nervously and it worried her to see him so. She was about to say something when Varys escorted the lord in, Dany looking at the man and seeing the resemblance to Gendry immediately. His beard was the only true difference and she remembered Aegon telling her that Robert Baratheon bore a similar one.

"Lord Edric Storm, your grace." Varys said and she looked to Aegon who was staring at the man, an odd expression on her husband's face and one she didn't understand until she saw how Lord Edric was looking at her.

"Your grace." Lord Edric said and Dany could feel the jealousy that came from Aegon when the man kissed her offered hand, finding that she enjoyed that jealousy more than a little.

"Lord Edric, you've come to pledge your fealty?" Aegon asked more brusquely than she expected, jealous or no.

"I have you grace, to the true queen and king of Westeros." Edric said and Dany wasn't surprised to see him look more to her than Aegon when he said it.

"And what is it you seek in return for your fealty?" Dany asked before Aegon could.

"My house and yours, your grace, we go back to the conqueror himself, my father rose for what he believed to be a true reason and while I am his son, I am not him." Edric said.

"Be thankful that you're not." Aegon said glaring at the man.

"I would renew House Baratheon's loyalty to the crown, but I am a Strom, your grace, a bastard." Edric said looking to Aegon and Dany moved her hand to her husband's thigh to calm the anger she saw in his eyes.

"You wish to be legitimized?" Aegon asked.

"And named Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, your grace." Edric said looking at her once more.

"In return for your fealty?" Aegon asked.

"In return for that and my army, your grace." Edric said with a smile.

She looked to Aegon to see if he wished her to deny him, it was clear he was disrespecting her husband and the little bit of a thrill she had gotten from knowing that Aegon could be jealous over her, was now gone. Should he wish it of her, she'd strip this man of all that he desired and see him brought low without a second thought. Aegon though nodded and Dany looked to the man and smiled, seeing how it was interpreted almost immediately.

"We welcome your fealty, Lord Baratheon and your army, we'll have the oath swearing once the throne is taken but for now you and your lords should make ready, we're to parley with Cersei Lannister before the day ends." Dany said and the Lord rose and seemed put out that Dany didn't do likewise or offer him her hand.

She waited until he was gone from the tent and looked to see Aegon staring at the empty space he'd just stood at.

"That man is a fool." she said to a chuckle "What?" she asked confused.

"Like father like son." Aegon said and she frowned not understanding only for Aegon to explain a moment later "Another Baratheon who wants a woman he cannot have." Aegon said and something in the way he said it almost made her melt.

"He cannot?" she said as they both rose to their feet.

"He cannot, you are mine, Dany." Aegon said kissing her deeply.

"I am yours and you are mine. Aegon Targaryen" she said when they were done.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

Davos, Sandor, Arya, Gendry, Jon Connington, and the other captains of the Golden Company had left in the middle of the night, their destination and orders known only to him, Dany, and Varys. Now as they rode to the parley he wondered if he was doing the right thing and if sending them was the right thing. Looking to Dany he gave her his most reassuring look but he knew that nothing he said or did this day would reassure her, that wouldn't come to pass until the day was over.

Lord Leyton and his heir Ser Baelor, Lord Rowan and Ser Jon Fossoway, Princess Arianne, Ser Daemon Sand, and her cousins, along with Lord Ned Dayne. Lord Edric Storm and some knights and lords he didn't know and hadn't had a chance to meet and finally Lord Varys, Lady Malora, Lady Kinvara, the Dragonguard, and Ghost. The party that rode towards the meeting spot was large and yet when they arrived Cersei looked only at him.

Aegon looked to Malora and Kinvara, both of them nodding at the same time and so he turned back to the woman who had named herself queen and smiled at her. The look that appeared on her face was one that he knew well and he breathed a sigh of relief at that. Dismounting he allowed Ser Jorah to help his wife down rather than he, Aegon not even looking Dany's way as he instead stared at Cersei and smiled once more.

"Her grace Cersei Lannister, Queen of the Andals, The Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, do hereby order your armies to stand down and halt this attempt at usurping of her rightful place on the Iron Throne." the man wearing the pin of the Hand said.

"I am a king, I give and do not follow orders." Aegon said and he swore he could see the almost giddy look on Cersei's face when he said it.

"Then perhaps you and I should negotiate as equals your grace." Cersei said rising to her feet.

"His grace is not the only one you need to negotiate with, Cersei Lannister." Dany said angrily and Aegon turned and glared at her, silencing her as he did so.

"I can speak for myself." he said firmly "I am willing to negotiate with her grace." Aegon said with a polite bow and Cersei smiled.

The voices rose behind him, Dany, Arianne, Lord Leyton, more, and then the dragon roared, Rhaegal flying over the meeting point and letting his displeasure be felt. Aegon glanced at Kinvara and Malora and despite wishing to look to her and let her know the mummery was working, he ignored Dany as he then looked directly into Cersei's eyes.

"SIlence or it'll not only be my dragon you have to face." Aegon said and he looked on as Cersei breathed deeply.

"Your grace, perhaps we should speak in a more private setting." Cersei said as she licked her lips and he nodded.

"Your grace, surely not."

"You cannot do this."

"What madness is this." Varys said and Aegon turned quickly, the sword in his hand, and pointed at Varys's neck before anyone could move.

"Never speak to me of madness, I am my father's son, Lord Varys, not my grandfather's." he said as Varys gulped.

He turned back and sheathed his sword before untying his belt and handing it to Ser Jorah, Cersei offering him her arm which he took as they both began to walk into the city. Aegon looked to the walls and saw the scorpions, then to the soldiers of the Golden Company as they walked the streets. When he heard the gates close behind him he closed his eyes and prayed to the gods who'd brought him back.

'Let me see the morrow, let me see my wife again." he said softly in his head before he leaned closer to whisper in Cersei's ear.

"You truly look a queen today." he said and he felt her shiver as his breath brushed over her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Aegon and Cersei get closer, Arya, Sandor, and Gendry move through tunnels, Dany faces questions while Jon Connington seeks revenge and a prophecy is fulfilled as King's Landing falls to the dragons.


	20. A King Lands and a Queen Falls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon and Cersei get closer, Arya, Sandor, and Gendry move through tunnels, Dany faces questions while Jon Connington seeks revenge, and a prophecy is fulfilled as King's Landing falls to the dragons.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Malora.**

Clarity was something she was beginning to enjoy, hearing one voice in her head instead of many was such a relief to both her senses and her sanity. Just knowing that the visions you saw were ones that were true and not something made up to fool you or confuse you or to drive you mad, was something she welcomed. As was having a purpose and so when the king and queen had asked her to look to King's Landing, she'd had done so willingly.

What she had seen had scared and terrified her at first, until she'd then been shown another way and while that way also scared her, it excited her also. To go from a situation where countless thousands of people, where a dragon and people that the king and queen cared for would fall, to one where few would, was a clear enough sign to her of why she was to be by their side. To then have her vision confirmed by a red priestess, was a sign that it was not only her gods that were invested in their success.

" _I saw King's Landing awash in green flames, your grace. I saw Rhaegal fall into them and burn and I saw many men fall." Malora said as she looked to the king and queen._

" _Lady Kinvara?" the queen asked as her husband reached out to touch her hand._

" _I saw the same, my queen, I saw those with you burn amongst many people of the city. Ser Davos, Ser Jaime, Ser Jorah and Ser Brienne, his grace's sister and the blacksmith and the white wolf all fell as did the green dragon." Kinvara said._

" _My wife, I?" the king asked and both she and Kinvara shook their heads._

" _I did not see your fate, my king, nor her graces." Malora said as Kinvara agreed with her._

" _So we attack and we lose most of our men and those we care about, is there another way?" the queen asked worriedly._

" _Cersei Lannister is the key, your grace. She must be sidelined and it's only his grace who can get close enough to do so." Kinvara said as Malora looked on._

" _What, how?" the queen asked and Malora told her._

She knew there had been arguments, both in front of them and when they had left. It pained her that her words had caused those arguments but the things she'd seen had been clear and after she had spoken to Kinvara once again to find that she too agreed, she felt the better for it. Malora looked on while the mummery was played out, the king had made other plans and there were those not here who would play their roles in what was to come. The city however would stand, the dragons would live and the king and queen would reign, of that she had no doubt.

Malora looked to her father as the king walked towards the city, his eyes both on Aegon and on her at the same time and she saw the relief on his face when she nodded to him. She listened as the queen quietened all those around her who were arguing and as she bid them join her in her tent so that she could explain what was going on. Malora and Kinvara both would be needed and so she looked to the red priestess and nodded as they began to walk away from the meeting place.

When she had first gotten her senses back, as the voices in her head had all faded away to just the one and she had been shown the future she was to help bring about, Malora had asked and been told the why of things. How they had made a mistake and left the choosing of who came next to a man who was ill-equipped to do so. She'd been told that he had thought it was the bonds of blood that would be needed for what was to come and so had chosen a boy who shared blood with the Prince that was Promised. A boy who turned out to have his own agenda and wishes and who had corrupted what the Three-Eyed Raven was supposed to be.

To watch and never interfere, to remember and yet not take part, that had been the mistake they'd made and it was one they would never make again. Soon she'd have all the powers that the Three-Eyed Raven had, she'd have control over them, and just like with the Red Priestess and the mission she was on from her god, Malora was on one from her own. It was one she wouldn't fail and as she entered the tent and took her place with Kinvara behind the queen, it was one she relished.

"Be seated." the queen said and Malora watched as the Princess of Dorne, the Lords of the Reach and The Stormlands, and the Warden of the West took their seats.

"Your grace, what just happened? Why is his grace speaking in such a way and why is he negotiating with Cersei Lannister of all people." Princess Arianne asked her voice angry but at events and not at the queen, Malora believed.

"Do you know anything of the powers of the Red Priests, Princess Arianne? Or what a greenseer is? Do any of you?" the queen asked.

"I know what a greenseer is, your grace." her father said and Malora smiled at him as he did so.

"Power? Greenseer?" Ser Daven asked confusedly.

"Lady Kinvara." the queen said turning to the red priestess.

"R'hllor gifts some of his faithful with the power to discern things, Ser Daven, to see things in the flames." Kinvara said simply and to the point.

"The future? You're saying you see the future?" Ser Daven scoffed.

"The past, the present the future. I saw a man who though he wishes to be married feared the lady didn't see him as he did her, a man who worried that he'd not find that which he now believes he found." Kinvara said cryptically and Malora saw Ser Daven gulp.

"Lady Malora." the queen said turning to her.

"A greenseer is gifted by the Old Gods to see things also, we don't see them in the flames but we see as Lady Kinvara does." Malora said.

"Lord Leyton was aware of my husband's truth long before anyone else in Westeros, due to Lady Malora's abilities. Is that not so my lord?" the queen asked her father.

"It was your grace, my daughter has a gift, one I don't understand but one I believe in truly." her father said looking to her.

"And this has to do with what just happened, how?" Princess Arianne asked.

She listened as the queen spoke to them about what they'd seen, Malora watching the worried looks on their faces when the mention of Wildfire was made. Ser Daven more than any looking worried by the thoughts of it, though her father's look was just as panicked. When they told them of the mummery the king had just portrayed she could see the impressed looks though there was confusion too. Princess Arianne again being the one who asked the question that was no doubt on other's minds.

"But how can you be certain that Cersei won't just harm the king or take him hostage?" the princess asked and Malora was surprised at how concerned she seemed to be by the idea of it, something that the queen seemed equally surprised by.

"Lady Malora." The queen said looking to her.

"Cersei Lannister's greatest wish was to marry Prince Rhaegar, it was her dream, and even now all these years later she still holds a drawing she made as a child of them together as her most treasured possession. Aerys put paid to that ever becoming a reality and so for all of her life it's been something that was unobtainable to her. Like with every person who wants what they cannot have, it becomes an obsession, a goal that must be achieved." Malora said.

"Prince Rhaegar is dead, my lady." Ser Daven said.

"His son however is not." the queen said to nods as it dawned on them what the king planned.

She watched as they were given orders to ready the attack, to make it look as if it was imminent and that all they were waiting for was the word to do so. Her father looked at her and she shook her head, letting him know that she was needed here and so she would speak to him later. The queen didn't wait too long after they had gone to speak and when she did, she made her meaning very clear.

"I like this not, though you both claim it necessary and I fear for those I lead, my husband, the father of my child is at risk because of what both of you claim to be the only way to succeed. Should he fall, should I lose the man I love then I swear to you both, my dragons will see to your ends." the queen said and she looked to Kinvara to see there was no worry or doubt in her face and she smiled as there was none in her heart also.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Arya.**

Jon had come to her and spoken about the tunnels under the Red Keep, asking her how well she knew them and was she certain that she could navigate them. Though she was certain she could, she still welcomed the map that Lord Varys had drawn for her as well as having Ghost with her too. The two boats had landed in the cove at the hour of the wolf and Arya felt that to be most apt. The wolves were finally back in King's Landing after all and this time they had brought dragons with them.

Lord Connington and his men made their way into the city while she led, Sandor, Gendry, and a group of unsullied deeper into the cove. Arya smiling when she saw the way in was just as she remembered it and after Gendry lit some torches they began to move through the tunnels. Once or twice she almost got lost and she found that Varys's map was not as helpful as she'd hoped it would be, Ghost though was more than its equal. The white wolf refusing to go down some tunnels and leading them down others instead.

When they finally reached their destination, she climbed up the ladder and opened the small hatch. Bidding the others to remain she entered the room and was soon looking around the Queen's Chambers, Arya sighing when she found them empty. A part of her wished to just wait here for Cersei, to kill the woman as soon as she saw her and end it all then and there. Yet for whatever reason, she was not here and she wondered why that was. Climbing back down the ladder she told the others they were where they needed to be. Arya then taking a seat beside Gendry and across from Sandor.

"Is it the Queen's Chambers that are above us?" Gendry asked.

"Aye, it is, she's not there though, lucky for her." Arya said her annoyance clear.

"Bloodthirsty fucker aren't ya." The Hound said with a chuckle.

"She deserves her blood spilled." she said to a nod from him.

"Aye, no cunt has ever deserved it more, apart from her son, or her father, maybe her brother too the little fuck." The Hound said.

"What about your own brother?" she asked knowing how he felt about The Mountain that Rides.

"His blood only deserves to be spilled by me." he replied, his voice determined and Arya didn't need to look at him to see the expression on his face, it was one she herself had worn for those on her list over the years.

"Do you really think your brother should do this?" Gendry asked looking at her, the darkness barely broken by the torch he still held in his hand.

"Jon is the best person for this, he killed the Night King." she said misunderstanding what Gendry meant.

"I mean with him being the king, should he be risking himself so?" Gendry asked and Arya felt a shiver down her spine.

"I tried to tell him not to, I told him I could do it, I have the training but…." she said her voice shaky.

"What did he say?" Gendry asked.

"He said that he'd not send his little sister into a danger that he was afraid to face himself." she said with a smile as she remembered the look on her brother's face when they'd spoken.

"I need to ask him, about us." Gendry said as she glared at him.

"Why? He doesn't decide what I do or who I wed." she said angrily.

"He's the king, Arya, and your brother. I know no man tells you what to do and from all you've said about him I doubt he'd even try."

She chuckled as he said that as she knew he was right, she and Jon had already spoken on her future and he'd made it clear it was her future, her choice, and whatever she chose he'd love her and still be her brother after it.

"Then why?" she asked.

"I'm a bastard, Arya." Gendry began.

"That doesn't matter, Jon thought he was one for all his life and he wouldn't care." she said with certainty.

"I'm a bastard who's to marry the King's sister, the Princes Arya of Winterfell." Gendry said.

"I'm not a fucking princess, or a Lady, for fuck's sake I thought you of all people would understand that." she said frustrated.

"I understand, but you are both whether you like it or not, it's how people will see you and how they see me. I need to speak to him, to let him know that I love his sister and despite my birth, no man is better for her than I."

Arya reached out her hand and took his, holding it tightly as they sat in the dark. He was her choice, who she wished to be with and while she still didn't wish to be the Lady of Winterfell and to rule the North, she did have a plan for their future and one that fixed the problem of the Stark in Winterfell.

"If you two are going to fuck, do it somewhere else." the Hound said and she tried to kick the man only to find he was too far away from her.

Instead, she leaned against Gendry's shoulder, and soon she was drifting to sleep. Her dreams were of woods and a large wolf leading a pack through them as it hunted for food to bring back to its pups. She found herself smiling as she watched through Nymeria's eyes, the three dark wolf pups all eating well as their mother looked on. Arya feeling her wolf's happiness as it watched over them. While she had missed her every day since she'd seen her on the road to Winterfell, she knew that Nymeria had chosen her own path, her own life, and had done so on her own terms. Her wolf was everything she had ever wished herself to be and she took comfort in that.

"It's time." she heard the voice say as she was woken, Arya looking to see Gendry standing with his hand out to help her up.

"How do you know?" she asked as she stood up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

Gendry motioned to Ghost who was looking up at the hatch, Arya seeing an almost eagerness on the white wolf's face. She moved to the ladder and quickly climbed up and found herself once again in the Queen's Chambers and once again they were empty. Arya looking around them and wondering where the hell Cersei was, and why she was not here. Moving to the door, she opened it just a crack and looked out into the hall, there were some guards but not many and she felt they could take them easily enough.

Hurrying back to the hatch, she gave the signal to Gendry and the Hound and the unsullied. Arya laughing quietly as they somehow managed to get Ghost up the ladder. A combination of The Hound's brute strength and the white wolf himself, managing to force him through the hole. He'd just gotten through when she heard the door open and she moved to see who had entered the room. With Needle in her hand, she was on the girl before she could speak, her hand over her mouth and Needle at her throat.

"Where is the queen?" she asked softly.

"The King's Chambers." the girl said.

"Alone?"

"With the King." the girl said.

"How many guards?" she asked.

"Four and Ser Robert Strong."

"I'm going to tie you up and leave you at the bottom of the ladder, it's that or kill you. Of you make a sound you'll leave me with no choice." she said looking to the girl's frightened eyes.

"I won't, please don't hurt me." the girl said her voice pleading, and Arya found she had no desire to, no wish to, which surprised her somewhat.

After tying her up and leaving her at the bottom of the ladder, the Hound moved a large statue onto the hatch just in case and they moved to the door. Taking another look out into the corridor she saw there were only three guards in sight. Arya turned back to the others and held up her fingers to let them know what they faced. She waited until the guards had turned away and then giving the nod to those with her, they moved from the room.

The spears flew through the air and Ghost moved quicker than even them, Arya looking on as two men fell to the ground and the third to the white wolf. With all three dead they moved quickly, Gendry and the Hound moving the bodies into an empty room and Arya looking down the corridors while trying to figure out which way to go.

"The King's Chambers?" she asked and the Hound shook his head before moving past her and walking off to the left.

"I guess it's this way then." Gendry said and she smirked at him as they followed.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Jon Connington.**

They moved through the darkness of the city, their golden uniforms covered in rags and tattered clothing. He, Balaq, Lysono, Franklyn Flowers, Tristan Rivers, Duncan Strong, and Brendel Byrne. Seven men with one goal, one purpose, to see Harry Strickland, and those who had turned on them were made to pay. That no one paid them any attention only showed just how pisspoor a leader Strickland was. Outside the gates, an army that was six or even seven times their size along with two dragons awaited while inside they acted as if they had nothing to fear.

Patrols were sparse, guards even sparser, and just looking around at the defenses that had been erected made Jon weep for the men who served this fool. Each member of the Golden Company had fought and bled and was as brave as any man should be and yet under Strickland, they were being led to their doom. He looked to Balaq and Lysono and could see they were thinking as he was, the looks on their faces ones of disgust and dismay. There was a resolve there too though and so it was that he concentrated on. Jon allowing their resolve to fuel his own and if the gods were truly on their side then perhaps they could save these men here tonight.

When they reached the Tyrell Manse, he was again taken aback by just how poorly defended it was. Was it Greyjoy's death? Their own disappearance? Or was it just that Strickland was as poor a commander as they all knew he was? Whatever the reason for it, Jon was not a man who refused a gift such as this and so after they had snuck over the walls and made their way to the entrance, he and the others quickly removed their tattered rags.

"What if it's a trap?" he heard Tristan ask Brendel, the laugh he heard then bringing a smile to his face.

"Then we're fucked Rivers." Brendel said to chuckles "But Homeless Harry isn't smart enough to lay traps and before I meet my gods I intend to see that man is fucked but good."

When the first of the guards looked their way, Jon saw him turn away, the gold they wore was enough to show them as friends. It was the second man who realized there was something wrong and it was Balaq who ended him. Jon looking on as the arrow caught the man flush in the chest and hearing Duncan Strong say that was for Old John Mudd. The first guard looked to the fallen man and then to them, moving at first to raise the alarm, and then he stopped and moved closer towards them.

"Griff, Lysono?" the man asked and Jon looked on as Lysono moved to him.

"Dara is that you?" Lysono asked.

"We were told you were dead, that the dragons had sent blades in the night to end you?" Dara asked.

"Blades were sent but it was Homeless Harry who wielded them." Lysono said and Dara looked to see Brendel and Duncan nod that it was true.

"For fuck sake. I take it you're here to gut the cunt?"

"We are, what side are you on boy?" he asked with his hand on his sword.

"I stand with the men of the Golden Company, Griff, the true men. I'll not be alone in that, let me lead, I'll point out who you can trust." Dara said and Lysono nodded to him, so Jon agreed.

Moving through the manse with Dara in the lead they found more than one man willing to join them and by the time they reached the main hall, there were almost twenty of them. Dara told them that those closest to Strickland were given more freedom, allowed to drink more and not take part in drills and he spat on the ground as he heard it. Myles Toyne had been a good man and true, he'd have never allowed the company to fall to these depths and though he had been called the Blackheart, it seemed to him that it was Strickland all the while who should have been named as such.

"How drunk will these men be?" Duncan asked Dara, the man smiling when he answered.

"Very."

"More than likely these are the fuckers who attacked us, I say we show them the same mercy they did our brothers." Brendel said.

"Them and then Homeless Harry." he said and saw the nods as Dara opened the door.

They moved as one, Jon's sword cutting down two men before they rose while Balaq's arrows flew straight and true. While the men who'd joined them fought and killed any they faced, those who had been in that room that night didn't just bring death with them this one. They brought fury, vengeance, and wrath and Jon too played as keen a role as any did in the carnage. Any man unlucky enough to fall to their blades would welcome death when it came and for some, it wouldn't come soon enough.

"Strickland?" he asked the clearly disturbed Dara and was pointed in the direction of the bed-chamber.

He moved fast, a part of him worried that Homeless Harry would have heard the fighting and ran like the coward he truly was. Opening the door though he should have expected what he saw, Harry lay in his bed with a young girl, both of them still asleep while around them his men had been killed. Even in his death, it would seem that Strickland would prove himself to be a poor soldier and an even worse commander.

Jon reached down to the bed and grabbed the man by the hair, the scream he made was one that he enjoyed hearing as he did the look of terror on his face. He saw Lysono throw the girl some coin and move her along as he then dragged a naked Harry Strickland from the room, Lysono picking up Blackfyre as he followed after him.

"Jon, please, it wasn't me." Strickland said, his voice grating on him as he begged, the rest of his words heard but not cared to be by him.

"I swear it Jon, I didn't know it was our men we were to attack."

"I tried to get out of the contract when we did."

"The company Jon, I'll bring the company to your side, to your prince's side."

"He is my king and you Strickland should really shut the fuck up. No one here cares what you have to say." he said as he kicked the man in the chest and knocked him to the ground, Harry falling in front of the other six men that he'd tried to have killed.

"Balaq, please. Tristan, Duncan, you know me." Harry staid crawling to each of the men.

"Mores the pity, for it's to my shame that I named you my commander." Duncan said.

"You betrayed us all Harry, good men are dead because of you. Loyal men who served the company well and put coin in your pocket and you saw them dead." Lysono said, his voice full of bitterness and regret.

"It was the queen, Jon, we could take her down, together, we could rule." Harry said and Jon laughed.

"There is an army outside our gates that will soon see the true king and queen rule, you stupid fuck. As for you, you'll not see the morrow."

"Jon please, gold, I can give you gold." Harry said pleadingly and Jon looked to Lysono who handed him Blackfyre.

He nodded to each of the men and watched as they took out their daggers, Jon smiling as he looked back to Strickland and saw the terrified look on his face.

"Remember our words, Harry. Beneath the gold the bitter steel." he said with a nod as one by one the men moved toward the traitor in their midst.

He looked on as Franklyn took an ear and as Tristan took another, as Balaq cut a finger and Lysono took something much larger and more precious. Duncan took an eye while Brendel just buried his dagger deep into Harry's stomach. Jon then moved forward and as Lysono and Balaq held his arms and pushed Strickland down, Jon readied Blackfyre to take his head.

"For all those who fell because of a worthless piece of shit like you." he said as he swung Blackfyre and took the man's head.

He watched the head roll and the blood pool from where the body fell, Jon then turning to look at the six men who each felt just as he did. Justice had been served this night but the night was not over and they had much work to do to make ready for the morrow.

"Send for the other captains, have them brought here." Jon said looking to Dara and the men with him.

"What are we going to do, Griff? Dara asked.

"We're going to take this city for our king and open the gates for our queen." He said with a smile as he looked down at Blackfyre and pictured it on Aegon's hip.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

The eyes of both the city and the woman he walked with were on him as he walked through King's Landing. Aegon could hear the comments being made and he wondered was Cersei's hold on information so lax or was something else at work. Chants of Dragonking, King in the North, and Rhaegar's son grew in volume the closer they got to the Red Keep. That those chants didn't seem to upset Cersei one bit and if anything seemed to make her walk a little taller and grip his arm a little tighter, only served to prove true what both Kinvara and Malora had said.

Though truth be told even had there been no such chants, the truth of those words would have been made clear by just how Cersei had looked at him both during the parley and now as they walked through the city. It made him even more hopeful that this plan could work and they could take the city without either devastating it with their own attacks or more worriedly with Cersei's use of wildfire. Aegon knowing that it was that and the thoughts of them losing so many people, including those they cared about, that had in the end made Dany agree to this plan.

She had not wished to and he himself had no desire to risk so much, but the thoughts of Rhaegal falling after what he'd gone through with Euron and of so many others losing their lives here today, was just too much to bear. No matter that it would have been Cersei Lannister and not he or Dany who had used Wildfire, it would still be their family that was in some way blamed for it. His grandfather's work somehow finished by both him and Dany and he couldn't allow his love to live with such a shadow over her life. It had been hard enough to live with the shadow of her father for her in some respects as it was and Aerys had never been able to bring the wildfire to bear truly.

It was ironic when he thought of it, his grandfather, her father, was known as the mad king and his name was synonymous with the use of wildfire. Yet other than with his other grandfather, he'd used it sparingly. Meanwhile, it was the Lannisters who'd actually used it to kill large numbers of people, both in Blackwater Bay and in the Sept of Baelor. Yet to the realm it would always be House Targaryen and not House Lannister who'd be tarred with the stain of it forever.

"You're most quiet, my king." Cersei said and Aegon turned to smile at her, seeing her own smile soon appear.

"I must confess to being intimidated slightly by you, your grace. Never before have I seen a true queen so in complete command of all around her and it's both intimidating and dare I say it, exciting." he said and saw her nostrils flare just a little.

"And I had thought you a savage at one point, your grace, I must beg forgiveness for it." she said looking deep into his eyes.

"At one point, perhaps I was but I now save my savagery for a more true setting. I find that at times it's good to let the beast out to play, your grace." he said and he swore were they alone then he'd perhaps have been attacked such was how she looked at him, Cersei breathing deeply and letting her tongue lick her lips before they began to walk again.

It made him sick to his core, to flirt with this, this monster of a woman and yet he knew he had to play his part. He had to get her alone and vulnerable and then hope that Arya and the others did what they needed to do. When she turned from him, Aegon closed his eyes and found himself back in his tent, his wife, their babe, and Lyarhaex soon on his mind instead of the crazed lioness that held his arm so tightly.

" _You should not do this, my love." Dany said._

" _I must, we cannot allow her to use wildfire, she cannot be allowed to set the city ablaze." he said brushing his fingers over her face._

" _You risk too much, Aegon, once again you risk far too much." she said moving from him, Aegon looking at her as she sat up in the bed and almost seemed to wrap her arms around herself._

" _When I was brought back I had no true idea what that was for." he began, Dany still not looking at him but she was listening much to his relief "I thought it was to prepare the realm for the Night King and the Army of the Dead, to warn people and to gather a force large enough to beat him."_

" _You did beat him." Dany said and he saw a small smile on her face._

" _We beat him. We, you and I, together. I could not have done it alone, Dany, I was never meant to."_

_She turned to look at him and he could see the worry in her eyes as she did so and it pained him deeply that he was the cause of that worry. It was something he had hoped he would never be, something that he wished he'd never see in her, and yet rather than be the one to take all her worries away, he was now the reason for most of them._

" _Yet you once again are doing something alone." she said and though there was no accusation, the words still stung._

" _I must play my part, as must others but I am not alone, I've not been alone since I met you. You, me, our babe, the dragons, we are a family Dany, no matter if we're parted for a moment, an hour or a day, we are a family and we will both never be alone again." he said reaching out and glad when she allowed him to take her in his arms._

" _Promise me you'll return to me." she said softly._

" _I told you that we will see our children born, Dany, see them grow. We will be there for them always, unlike our own family who weren't able to be there for us. I promise you that I will return and the life we are to share together is only at its beginning. I swear it on the old gods and the new." he said._

He opened his eyes to find he was now walking down a corridor and the door he was being led to was a large one. When it was opened he heard Cersei send for food and wine and she bid him take a seat, Aegon doing as she asked and smiling at her as she did so. It was time to be a mummer once more and he only hoped that he could play the role as long as it was needed. The gods had granted him favor by bringing him back, he prayed they had more plans for him and that Malora and Kinvara were truly their servants.

"Shall we, my king." Cersei said as the meal was placed on the table.

"We shall, my queen." he said and saw her smile as broadly as she had since he'd agreed to the parley.

They ate, Cersei drank the wine as if it was water while he sipped his own and poured some of it out when she wasn't looking at him, which was only very briefly he found. Whether she believed what she was doing was a seduction of some sort or not, he played along as best he could. Finding it harder to do than he had at first imagined it and noticing a change come over her face as she became displeased by his feigned interest in her. Knowing he had to change tack, he decided it was for the best if he spoke of things that she would enjoy and he begged his father and mother's forgiveness for the lies he was about to speak.

"When I found out the truth of myself, I was as you can imagine quite shocked." he said as he took a sip of the wine and looked over the glass at her.

"As was I, though the more I look at you the more I must admit that it's clear you're his son." Cersei said and he could see this change in conversation was what she wished for.

"My father left me letters, letters I expected would speak of my mother." he said and saw her frown "Yet they did not, they spoke of his regrets instead." he said immediately perking her interest.

"Regrets?" she asked curiously.

"Of a life not lived and a match not made. One which I was unaware was a possibility but one that it seemed my father very much wished for." he said and he could see her breathing faster as she moved in her chair.

"A match to whom?" she asked almost pleadingly.

"To the woman he loved truest of all, to you, my queen." he said and he swore she almost fainted in her glee.

Aegon looked at her as she closed her eyes and almost collapsed back into the chair, feeling his stomach turn as he realized she was in a state of almost euphoric bliss. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, he knew he had to continue, the distraction had to hold and this it seemed was the way to achieve that.

"It was why I was so eager for this meeting, your grace. So I could see what it was about you that my father was so very keen on." he said and he saw her narrow her eyes as she looked at him, a smirk on her face while she waited for him to elaborate. Aegon not doing so for a moment and so she asked him impatiently such was her need to know that he'd found it.

"And have you found what you were looking for, my king?" she asked eagerly.

"Your beauty was well known to me of course, even from when I was a boy who thought himself a bastard. Even at Winterfell I had heard tales of the beauty of Cersei Lannister." he said and saw her almost swell up pridefully "Then I had the great fortune of seeing that beauty for myself, may I be candid, your grace?" he asked.

He was surprised that she couldn't answer, her nod one that was vigorous and her eagerness for him to speak more was clear.

"The first night that I saw you, I pleasured myself with thoughts of you. I was but a young boy laying in a bed in Winterfell while you shone like the very sun itself in it's Great Hall."

"You did." she said smiling fully as she licked her lips.

"I did, as I nearly did again that night after the parley in the Dragonpit." he said and she looked at him curiously.

"Why not that time?" she asked curiously.

"I was no longer a boy, your grace and so my hand wouldn't have been nearly enough." he said and he heard the little gasp she took "When I saw you today, those feelings rose up once more but there was something else that struck me too."

"What?" she asked almost demandingly.

"That I could see it, why my father had thought you to be the perfect woman to be his queen, why he had wished to name you as such and why he had those regrets."

"And what would you do were you your father?" she asked staring at him, her eyes almost devouring him as she spoke.

"I'm not my father, your grace but I would seek to do what he could not. I would seek an alliance with a queen that the realm could unite behind. But that's only what the king in me would, do, I find that as much as I wish the king in me to be who guides my actions now that we're alone, it is the beast in me who does."

He hard the scuffling outside and he rose to his feet, as did Cersei, Aegon though stared at her, and she at him almost challengingly.

"What does the beast want?" she asked her breathing shallow, her hands barely able to hold onto the table.

"To take you." he said moving towards her.

He saw her swoon and then he was behind her as the door opened, the guards bursting in and Cersei torn between looking to them or to him. The Maester that wore the pin of the Hand looked at him, the Queen, and then the guards while Aegon moved quickly. Cersei almost collapsed into his arms as he stood behind her, the knife in his hand now on her throat and as she rubbed against him and waited for him to do likewise, it was the Maester who spoke.

"The city has fallen, your grace, this is a mummery." the Maester said, though she barely heard him so keen was she to be with him and him alone.

"Out, out all of, you, leave me with my king." Cersei said and as she moved the knife nicked her and she moaned loudly thinking it to be some game he was playing.

"I will gut her here in front of you, so if you don't wish her dead you should throw down your arms." Aegon said and finally, Cersei seemed to understand the position she was in.

**The Fall of King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Dany.**

The longer it went without a signal the more she worried, not even Ser Davos's return making her feel any better about things. Drogon was doing his best to calm Rhaegal down, the green dragon was worried about Aegon, just as much as Dany was. Around the walls of King's Landing, the army stood ready to attack on her orders. Dornishmen, Reachmen, Stormlanders, Westerlands men, Unsullied, her Dothraki, and the Dragons all just waiting for her to order them forward. Yet Dany waited and hoped the signal would come and that the plans that Aegon had risked himself for would be proved to be true.

When it did she almost couldn't believe it, the men on the walls that manned the scorpions falling to the ground or being taken prisoner by the Golden Company and the gates opening and men quickly riding out and heading their way. Seeing that it was some of the men that Jon Connington had brought with him the night before who were now riding towards her, she knew the first part of the plan had been completed. Dany waiting until Lysono and Franklyn reached her before then giving the order to march into the city.

"We have the walls, the gates, and are moving to the Red Keep, your grace." Lysono said.

"Lord Jon?" she asked.

"Has taken men to go to the king."

"Then we march." she said to a nod from the man as she turned around to give the order "Accept any surrender and know that the Golden Company are our allies once more, they are not to be attacked." she shouted seeing Lysono's relieved look.

She moved to the dragons as did Ser Jorah, Ser Brienne, and Ser Jaime, all of them climbing up onto Drogon's back though it was Rhaegal who flew first. By the time they were in the air, her army was marching forward. Grey Worm and Qhono leading her men while Lord Leyton, Ser Daemon Sand, Ser Daven, and Lord Edric led their own. Rhaegal reached the gates before her and as she flew over them herself, she could see the soldiers below her had already surrendered to the Golden Company.

Dany followed after Rhaegal and saw the Red Keep in the distance, her thoughts now on the green dragon and on her husband who was somewhere inside. She hoped that when she reached it, it would be to see Aegon standing victorious and to find the war to be over. The fear she felt that it would be to something much worse was something that she fought down and convinced herself was not to be.

"Together, we will be together." she said softly as Drogon flew.

**The Hound.**

Six men had fallen and he'd not even wet his sword, the unsullied and the white wolf acting like greedy fuckers and moving far more quickly than he, the bastard smith, and the wolf girl. Sandor could see the nervousness on the wolf girl's face as she worried about her brother. His own bore a completely different expression as he thought about his brother and the vengeance that was to be his. He was excited and it was a feeling he'd not known for many a year, one that he'd almost believed he'd never feel again.

Their fight had been coming ever since Gregor had caught him with that toy and by day's end, either he or his brother would be gone from this world and into another. He heard the wolf girl ask the bastard smith to hurry, her worry for her brother threatening to rob her of her senses. Sandor couldn't allow that to happen and while he was sure there was no one in this world he truly loved anymore, she was perhaps as close to that for him as he would ever find.

"Your brother will be well, wolf girl. I told you he's a mad fucker who runs into danger but he always returns." Sandor said.

"He has no sword, no weapons." she said back to him.

"He is a fucking weapon." he said with a chuckle that she didn't much appreciate.

"Heads up, there are more of them here." Gendry said stopping the conversation and as they turned the corner it was to meet a large group of men.

Sandor enjoying the thought of finally facing some action and so the smile he wore was a true one as he moved forward. It was not to be much of a fight, the white wolf was like ten men, Sandor admired it's lethality as it dispatched one man and moved on to the next in the blink of an eye. The Unsullied moved as one, their spears and training both too much for the men they faced. Even the bastard smith seemed much more accomplished in killing than he'd expected, Gendry wielding his war hammer like he'd been born to do so.

As for the wolf girl, she was perhaps the only one of them who could keep up with the white wolf's movements. Sandor looking on as she danced her way past one man whose throat she slit before moving to the next one. He used his greatsword as he always did, power, strength, and ferocity his biggest attributes, and these men in red were no match for any one of them. Three men he killed by the time it was over, one less than the wolf girl and four less than the greedy fucking wolf.

"We're almost there." he said as they moved on, the King's Chambers now in view and there were few guards between them and it.

Fewer by the time he reached the door as the white wolf and the Unsullied once again took all the fun out of his day. Though when they did make it through the door itself, he felt his fun was just about to begin. He saw the king holding a knife to the lion bitch's throat and the guards were now torn between moving to her or to them. Then he saw the man he came for and after that, he could see nothing else in the room.

"Brother." he shouted as Gregor drew his sword and then there was chaos.

He saw a brief flash of golden hair running from the room, the dark hair of the king or who he thought was the king moving after it. The guards who had been still were now fighting the Unsullied and the wolf girl and bastard smith, and he and Gregor were crossing blades finally. Watching his greatsword glance off the armor he felt his anger grow. Without it, his brother was nothing, slower than he, less skilled than he, true he had him beat on strength but it was the heavy plate that truly saved Gregor more than anything.

Using his sword almost more as a bludgeon than a sword, he began to crash it down hard on the armor, and seeing his brother stumble as he tried to block the blows gave him hope that he would find a way past the heavy plate. When he was hit by Gregor's head and felt the bone in his nose break he stumbled backward and barely managed to get out of the way when his brother's greatsword swung his way. He moved from the room to recover and Gregor followed, the two of them almost unable to use their swords in the hall and soon enough he found himself in a large and open space. The map of the realm under his feet and the sky over his head making him smile.

"It seems the gods want to see your death, brother, I'll see they're not disappointed." he shouted to an even louder roar from Gregor.

His brother's next sound was unintelligible and more a grunt than words and was soon lost in the noise as their Greatswords met once more. Again he cursed the armor as his own began to crack and break while his brother's held firm despite how heavy the blows he caught it with. When he felt the blood at his side he knew that Gregor had pierced his armor and it angered him greatly. Sandor slamming his greatsword down hard against his brother's helm and seeing him stumble. He moved towards him and brought the sword down even harder onto his brother's arm. Almost smiling when Gregor's sword fell to the ground, only to feel his own arm break and his sword fall when his brother clubbed him a heavy blow and caught him square on the bone.

"Why won't you just fucking die." he shouted as Gregor grabbed him, his hands gripping Sandor's throat and soon taking the air from him and he felt himself slipping away.

He saw the wolf girl move toward his brother and he shook his head, he was his, and even should Gregor win, he'd not accept another taking him from this world while he still lived.

"Sandor." she shouted and he saw her hold the Valyrian steel dagger in her hand, he nodded and she threw it his way.

How he caught it he couldn't tell, as he was beginning to see only darkness, but he did, and with everything he had, he slammed it into Gregor's neck. He felt his brother's hands drop from his neck and he breathed in as deeply as he could. Gregor falling to his knees but still alive as Sandor ripped the dagger from his neck and then pulled off the helm. This thing in front of him had been his brother once, now he was something much different. Ugly, misshapen, and Sandor felt that he now looked just as corrupted on the outside as he always had on the inside.

"Die you fuck." he said as he slammed the dagger down on Gregor's head.

He fell to the ground, tired and bleeding but he would live, the wolf girl coming to him and making sure he would make it before she took the knife from Gregor's head .

"The Golden Company men are here, they'll keep you safe, I have to find Jon." the wolf girl said and he nodded.

"I'll be alright, go find your brother." he said and she nodded before moving away "Arya." he called out and she stopped to look back at him "Thank you." he said and as she moved away he felt a peace that he'd never known before.

**Jon Connington.**

After gathering all the captains and with both Strickland dead and him now in possession of Blackfyre. Not to mention the fact that there was a rather large army outside the gates as well as two very large dragons. Jon found that taking command of the Golden Company had not been hard. Once he'd done so he'd sent Balaq and the others to take the city, deal with the scorpions, and open the gates while he and a large contingent had moved on to the Red Keep.

Each moment he went without actually seeing that his king was safe and unharmed was absolute torture for him. Jon though proud that the king was taken part in things himself was more than worried that he'd risked himself so. Only the thoughts of wildfire and what that would do to the city and to his men had been enough for him to not raise an even larger objection. That and the fact that he wasn't yet in a position of trust enough to do so. He knew the queen and the Hand had raised their own objections and if they couldn't convince Aegon to allow someone else to do what he was doing, then Jon would only have wasted his time.

Moving through the city was easy enough, the Golden Company easily dwarfed the Gold Cloaks, and the few Lannister men that the queen had under her command and the Iron Born were no more. So it wasn't until they reached the Red Keep itself that they were even questioned and when the men tried to stop them, it was there that the fighting began. Despite having Blackfyre, it was his own sword he wielded, Jon cutting down men as he fought his way inside while all around him the Golden Company men easily dealt with any and all who tried to stop them. They fought through the corridors and other than some men with crossbows who managed to kill one or two of the men with him, they made good time but they were yet to find any sight of the king.

"Aegon, where is he?" he asked some soldiers who they had surrounded.

"Who?"

"Aegon Targaryen, the king, where is he?" he shouted to confused looks "Jon Snow?" he said angrily.

"He ran towards the courtyard, that way." one of the men said and Jon was moving yet again.

When they reached him, Jon found himself almost panicking, there were guards between him and the king and the knife he held in his hand would do Aegon no good against the men that moved towards him. Many years earlier Jon had been forced to run for his life as that day at the Stoney Sept had come so very close to costing him more than his reputation. When all was lost and they had needed to retreat and he had run faster than he had thought possible, today he ran faster still.

The men behind him moved just as quickly and as he got close enough, he pulled out Blackfyre and shouted.

"My king." he said as he threw it in the air, the sword seeming to spin as it flew over the heads of the men between Aegon and him.

Jon looked on in relief as it landed close to the king, Aegon picking up the sword and some of the men who had been facing him now faced Jon and his own men. Even as he fought his way through them to get to Aegon's side, Jon found himself looking on as his king wielded Blackfyre as if he was born to do so. The sword of kings was back in Targaryen hands for the first time in almost a hundred years and it was in the hands of a Targaryen who was skilled enough to wield it.

He killed two men in the same time that the king killed five, Jon relieved when finally the men who hadn't fallen to their swords then knelt and surrendered. His time to enjoy it though was brief as the king looked around frantically.

"Cersei, I have to stop her, she means to see the city burn." Aegon said and before Jon could say anything to him, he was racing off with Jon and some of his men following behind as quickly as they could.

**Cersei.**

He had lied to her, played her false with tales of his father and as she ran she was certain now that he was not truly Rhaegar's son. Jon Snow was just as she had always thought he was, a bastard wolf who now dared to play a dragon and who had tried to fool a lioness. She would not have it though and she'd see him, his Dragonwhore, and the entire city burn.

Cersei had broken free during the confusion when The Hound had gone for his brother and while a part of her had wished to stay and watch Ser Robert kill them all, her mind had screamed at her to run and see them burn and so run she had. The cut on her neck from the knife the bastard had held to it was a shallow one, more an annoyance than any true injury and yet it hurt her all the same. How had she been so foolish? How had she allowed him that close? Was it grief? It must have been, it must have been the grief she felt for her love, that could be the only reason, couldn't it?.

Even running for her life, her mind was more troubled about what had happened in that room than what was to happen now. Cersei was more upset that he'd proved to be false than she was concerned that she may die here today. That she knew that before she fell she'd see them all fall first was the only other clear thought she had, that and she needed to find her men, she had to find the right men to see her plans accomplished. Qyburn? Where was he? Was he dead? Does the bastard have him? She couldn't be certain and as she finally made it out of the Red Keep and into the courtyard, she found that it didn't matter.

"Burn them, Burn them all." she shouted as she saw some of her guards in front of her, the men looking at her in confusion and then Cersei looking on in horror as men in gold attacked them.

She looked around frantically, both for an escape and for men to carry out her orders, finding no sight of the former but there were more of the latter somewhere, she knew there were. Running once more, Cersei looked over her shoulder, the bastard had been chasing after her but she'd lost him and she found herself laughing giddily at that. A dragon would have caught her but not a bastard wolf, no wolf could outrun a lioness.

How long she ran for she didn't know, only she was out of breath and there were few of her men and more of the ones in gold around her. She stopped to gather her thoughts and her breath and once she had, she knew what she needed to do. Running once more she saw him over her shoulder, his black hair and deep purple eyes almost clear to her even though he was some distance behind. In front of her she saw them and smiled, these men would see her right, they would help her see the city burn she thought as she raced towards them.

"Burn them, Burn them all." she shouted, and then she found herself stopping, the men were in flames and the black dragon was moving her way.

Cersei saw the silver hair of the Dragonwhore, the white cloaks of men behind her and for a brief moment, she swore she saw Jaime on the dragon's back. She knew though it was not him, he would never betray her, he was her other half, they belonged together. Turning back she saw the dark hair of the bastard wolf getting closer. Her eyes were torn between him and the black dragon in front of her and Cersei for the briefest moment panicked as she began to shout out the words.

"Burn them all."

"Burn them all."

"Burn them all."

Then all of a sudden she felt the strangest sensation, one moment she was on the ground calling for a city to be burned, and then she was in the air. The city was soon below her and the sky above seemed larger than it had ever been. Her eyes tried to focus and she saw him then, his silver hair, his indigo eyes, his black armor covered in rubies. He had come for her, when she had needed someone the most he had come for her and as she looked to him, she smiled. Only to then watch him fade from her view and to see the true horror of the situation she was now in.

The green dragon was smaller than his larger black brother, yet he was just as large compared to her. She was gripped tightly in his claws and they were beginning to squeeze ever tighter. Below her, the city that should have been hers now belonged to another and there was no one to come to her aid, no one to rescue her or even to hold her hand as the darkness began to close in. She felt the claw squeeze ever tighter, her breaths grow ever shorter and as she realized that she was about to die, she had only one thought and it was to be the last words she ever spoke.

"Valonqar." she said as Rhaegal squeezed the life from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next, a King and Queen take their throne and plans are made to see six kingdoms become seven once more. In Dorne Quentyn finds ruling to be much harder than conquering and as Sansa and Theon struggle to decide what to do, Lady Anya and the Lord of the Vale beg an audience with Dany and Aegon before a ship arrives from Essos with news that sends Dany into a rage.


	21. Waking the Dragon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A King and Queen take their throne and plans are made to see six kingdoms become seven once more. In Dorne, Quentyn finds ruling to be much harder than conquering, and as Sansa and Theon struggle to decide what to do, Lady Anya and the Lord of the Vale. Before a ship arrives from Essos with news that sends Dany into a rage.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

After seeing Rhaegal take Cersei into the sky and knowing that his dragon would do what needed to be done, Aegon had looked around to make sure that those he cared about were unharmed. It had gone so much better than he had hoped for, even allowing Cersei to run when he had worked just as he wanted it to. Qyburn had been the key and the Maester now lay dead in the king's chambers which had left Cersei with no one able to set the wildfire off.

He would need to thank both Varys and Jaime for that piece of information as without it he'd perhaps have to have gone with the plan he'd told Jaime that he'd intended to use. As he now looked to the man as he and the other Dragonguard climbed down from Drogon's back, none of them as quick or as graceful as his wife when she did so, he felt sympathy for him. She could not live though, Dorne, The Reach, and the Realm itself demanded her death and it would have needed to have been a far more gruesome one than the one Rhaegal had gifted her.

"You are unharmed?" Dany said grabbing him, as Aegon looked over her shoulder at Jaime, Brienne and Jorah, two of them looking to him and his queen while the other stared forlornly at the sky.

"I am, it's done Dany we've taken the city." he said smiling as she kissed him, her worries for him and her relief that they and those they cared about were unhurt all seeming to be incorporated into that kiss.

When they broke away from each other, he saw both Jorah and Brienne place their hands on their swords and he turned to see Jon Connington and some men of the Golden Company come their way. Aegon motioning to the Dragonguard to stand down and smiling when he saw Arya and Gendry walking from the Red Keep.

"The Red Keep is yours, your graces." Jon said to them both, Aegon giving him a nod, and then he turned to whisper in Dany's ear before walking over to Jaime.

He knew Rhaegal would be back soon and that Cersei was long dead and so he thought it best not to give the man any hope that she still lived.

"I tried, Ser Jaime, I had her but when the Mountain came in through the doors the fighting began and she escaped. I went after her but…Rhaegal…" he said and though he tried to put emotion in his voice and features, tried to sound upset, he knew that was it not for the man's own upset then he'd not have believed his mummery.

"She...Did she suffer?" Jaime asked pleadingly.

"It was quick, Ser Jaime, Dragons aren't like men and they don't take pleasure in ending a life. He'll be back soon and you can stand vigil for her if you wish." he said reaching out to touch the man's shoulder.

"Thank you, your grace." Jaime said though there was no feeling in his words, Jaime was simply going through the motions, and for now at least there was no anger or hatred directed his way.

Aegon knew that he'd need to be watched carefully and he'd make sure that Varys, Arya, and Jorah all were more than aware of that. Leaving him there, he turned back and followed after his wife and the others only for Arya to rush to him and embrace him just as Dany had, her eyes roaming over him to make sure he was unharmed. That he was doing likewise just as he had with Dany only proved that they were truly brother and sister once more.

"You're not going to ask me if I'm unharmed?" he asked with a smirk.

"No more than you would me." she said with a small laugh, Aegon mussing her hair which she allowed this time.

Nodding to Gendry, the three of them then walked into the Red Keep and Arya told him all that had happened after he'd chased Cersei down. The Hound lived still while his brother did not and Aegon felt that was a fair enough trade. Dorne would appreciate seeing the Mountain was truly dead this time considering what he had done to their prince, princess, and to Aegon's own brother. In that regard, he'd enjoy seeing the man's body also, as he was now starting to think of both Aegon and Rhaenys just as he always had of Arya or Robb.

Arya asked if he was certain that Cersei was dead and he told her that Rhaegal had seen to her. His little sister was annoyed that the green dragon had not torn her apart or set her aflame Aegon deciding not to tell her that he needed the body and so the dragon had crushed her to death instead. It was Arya that led the way, his sister had been here before and he found himself following her lead. When they reached the Throne Room it was to see Dany, Jorah, Brienne, and Jon Connington all already standing there. His wife was staring at the Iron Throne but not moving to it and so he walked up to her and took her by the hand.

"Sit." he said softly in her ear and she shook her head "This is what you've been fighting for so long for Dany, this is your birthright."

"It's yours too." she said turning to him.

"Aye, but the moment means more to you, please Dany, for me." he said softly and she nodded before kissing his cheek.

He stepped back to allow her to walk up the steps herself, Aegon like all the others in the room looking on as she took her rightful place. Where he a different man than he may have shed a tear when he saw the expression she wore, as it was though he only felt a sense of accomplishment. It was not to last too long though as he heard Drogon's roar and instead of being in the Throne Room now, he was soon in it at a much different time.

It took him a moment to clear that image from his head, her violet eyes looking so hurt and betrayed as he stabbed her through the heart, and only hearing her voice as she called out to him made him understand that it was a different life he lived now. She was alive, she was the Queen she was born to be and they were soon to be a family. Aegon shook his head and promised himself that he would never dwell on such moments again, the wolf who did those things was dead and only the dragon he now was could ever truly live.

"Aegon?" Dany asked worriedly.

"The wildfire, we'll need to move it." he said and she looked at him intensely for a moment as if she was seeking the lie in his truth, thankfully not finding it for now at least.

"We'll send men and speak to both Kinvara and Malora about it." Dany said and he smiled, relaxing as he felt the final vestiges of the image fade from his mind. Her violet eyes now showing a much different look than the one that had haunted him so.

"We will" he said kissing her lips and then taking her by the hand.

It took them some time for their army to secure the city completely. Jon and the Golden Company had done an excellent job but both he and Dany wanted their men placed around the city so that everyone knew it was the dragons that ruled here now. Rhaegal arrived back and both he and Dany went out to greet him and to see for themselves the body he carried in his claws. She looked as if she was sleeping and not as if she'd been crushed to death. Rhaegal having done just enough to see her dead and to not leave her body disfigured.

They allowed her to be brought to a room in the Red Keep to lay at rest. Her body would receive no special treatment and Aegon wasn't even sure if her family would allow her to rest with her father and mother in Casterly Rock. It was a problem for another day though and after asking for rooms to be made ready for Princess Arianne and the other lords, and after making sure they all saw he was unharmed, at Varys's suggestion, Aegon felt ready for his bed. Today's problems were done with, on the morrow they would begin to rule and there were only more problems to come he knew.

"Let's eat and sleep." he said to Dany as they walked the room that he'd asked to be set up for them both.

"Is this Cersei's room?" Dany asked when they entered it.

"I didn't think you'd wish to share the same bed that she and Euron Greyjoy did. Tomorrow we'll have everything in it removed and make it our own, for now, this will have to serve as the Royal Chambers." he said and she nodded.

Their food arrived and he looked to Arya and Missandei who arrived with it. Missandei was carrying Lyarhaex who flew to their bed as soon as they entered the room and Arya told them that she'd seen to the food herself. Aegon smirking as he thought of her scaring the cooks while making sure they weren't poisoning them. Though he was grateful that she would take the time to do so, especially when he saw it was clear that she was just as tired as he and Dany were.

"Go to your bed, Arya, we'll speak on the morrow." he said softly kissing her cheek.

"As you command, your grace." she said before ducking away from him and laughing when he pretended to slap her.

Missandei told them both that Grey Worm had placed guards all through the Red Keep and the city and that Jorah and Brienne were on guard outside their door. Dany herself walking to tell one or both of them to go and get some sleep and Aegon was unsurprised when neither did. After Missandei left them alone, they both ate almost ravenously. He and Dany had an appetite that Lyarhaex seemed to share and just as they were ready to take to their bed for the night Aegon felt Ghost close by. The white wolf too had been hungry and had fed, his snout now covered in blood and Aegon rubbed his fur as he let him into the room.

It was just as well the bed was a large one he thought as he lay there with Dany in his arms. Lyarhaex and Ghost both had refused to sleep anywhere but the bed and all thoughts of anything other than sleep for him and Dany were now out of the question. Yet he didn't mind it as much as he thought he may, he was with his family. His wife, their babe and her dragon, and his wolf, other than a little sister who rested elsewhere in the Red Keep and two dragons who were hunting in Backwater Bay, this was his entire family. An odd bunch but mine own he thought contentedly before he fell to sleep.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Dany.**

She may love the red dragon and the white wolf but damn if they did not make for uncomfortable bedfellows. How Aegon managed to sleep so comfortably beside her with both of them on the bed as well, she didn't know. Whether it was that, the need to use the privy or the excitement of the day to come she couldn't be certain. Whatever the reason, she woke earlier than all three of her bed companions, and after being escorted to and back from the privy, she found herself almost curling up in laughter at the sight she returned to.

On what just moments before had been her bed, her husband now rested with one arm around a white wolf that had laid its head on his chest. To his other side, Lyarhaex too had moved from her original position and though she didn't have Aegon's arm around her, she was snuggled up against him. Dany couldn't resist it and so moving quietly to the door, she opened it and placing a finger on her lips, she quickly bid Jorah and Brienne to follow her back inside.

That the sound of their laughter woke him up was something she had hoped but not planned for. Aegon looking confused at her, Brienne, and Jorah before he looked to Ghost and Lyarhaex and shook his head. His own laughter soon joined theirs before he just lay back on the bed. Both Jorah and Brienne were still chuckling as they left the room and Dany moved over to the bed before sitting down and facing her husband.

"You would embarrass a king so?" Aegon said smiling as he did so.

"I wished to have people share in the wondrous sight of a man with a beautiful wife who preferred to cuddle with his wolf and dragon than her." Dany said trying not to smirk.

"My wife is in a playful mood it seems?" Aegon said and he moved so quickly that she never had a chance to get away.

"Aegon Targaryen, stop this at once, I am a queen." she said through her laughter as he pinned her to the bed and made as if was to tickle her, his fingers threatening but not following through.

"And I a king, we're equals in this bed my love and I command you pay for your indiscretions." he said Dany now laughing fully as his fingers began to tickle her for true now.

He carried on until she was breathless, both his tickling and her laughter leaving her so, and yet she laughed even louder when both Ghost and Lyarhaex looked at them almost annoyedly before moving from the bed. The red dragon flying to a couch and resting on it while Ghost walked over to where the fire was and lay down in front of it.

"If I'd known that was all it took." Aegon said making her laugh more, her breathing taking some time to come back to normal.

Their fun couldn't last forever though and so all too soon she heard Missandei at their door and with a far quicker kiss to Aegon's lips than she wished for, she rose from the bed and began to get ready for the day ahead. Aegon dressed even more quickly than she did and soon enough she, Lyarhaex, and Missandei were the only ones left in the room.

"Your rooms are good?" she asked her friend.

"Very much so your grace." Missandei said.

"It's warmer here too." she said and got a smile from Missandei in return.

"Will you be crowned today, your grace?" Missandei asked.

"I don't know what Aegon has planned, I would hope so. I don't see the need for it but both Aegon and Ser Davos say it must be done. Usually, in Westeros, it's done in the Great Sept by the High Septon, or so Ser Barristan would tell me." Dany said feeling the same sadness she always did when she thought of her loyal knight.

"He'd have been proud at what you've done here, your grace." Missandei said noticing her sad look.

"He should have been here with us." Dany said before turning to the girl and speaking to her as her friend and not her queen "I'm so happy that you are with me, Missy, you know this don't you?

"I know, Dany, I am too." Missandei said before pointing to her hair "Something elaborate perhaps?"

"Why not, I'm to be crowned a queen soon after all." she said to a beaming smile from the girl.

After she was dressed and ready, Missandei walked with her, Ser Jorah, Grey Worm, and some of their men to the Throne Room. Dany entering to see Aegon sitting on the steps and speaking to some of the Lords that had come expecting a battle only to find them taking the city almost without one. She could tell that he'd been giving them his reasons for why he'd taken such a risk and though she had known it was necessary and had been successful, it was one she'd ensure he never took again. After smiling at Ser Davos who stood a few feet from her husband, Dany walked over to where Aegon was sitting.

"My queen." Aegon said rising to his feet, his lips brushing against her cheek rather than her own when she reached him.

"My Lords, Princess." she said turning to Arianne.

"Princess Arianne was just telling me why Dorne should be given Cersei Lannister's body my love." Aegon said, his annoyance clear.

"And your response, my king?" she asked.

"I told them they could not have it. They can have the Mountain's body and the princess and others may see Cersei Lannister's but the woman is dead and I'll not have her paraded as a trophy. She's paid her debt with her life, let her rest in peace." Aegon said and Dany looked to Arianne and made it clear in her expression that she was with her husband on this.

"We wish to discuss the small council, your grace." Lord Edric said and she saw Aegon rolling his eyes at the man.

"I believe we should discuss the coronation first, don't you, my lords, Princess?" she said to nods.

"Actually our Lord Hand had a wonderful idea about that, my queen. Didn't you Davos?" Aegon said and she saw the annoyed look that Davos shot Aegon, the man clearly not enjoying being put on the spot by her husband who only shrugged and smirked when she looked at him.

"I suggested to his grace that we do so outdoors, your grace. We would be showing the people that the old regime is no more and that you and his grace rule here now." Davos said.

"Something all already know, Lord Hand." Lord Edric said and it annoyed her as much as it did Aegon.

"I think it's a wondrous idea Lord Hand, the people should be a part of things." she said and once she did, Lord Edric and the others quickly agreed.

She was relieved when they didn't spend too much more time in the Throne Room. Aegon instead spoke to Ser Davos and to Lord Varys and soon enough he was leading her to what she found out was the Small Council's Rooms. Entering she found Lady Kinvara and Lady Malora were already inside and as Lord Varys and Ser Davos took a seat, Aegon asked Ser Jorah to stay and then they too sat down.

"Lord Edric is far too forward, your grace." Varys said and Dany looked to Aegon who just nodded.

"I'll deal with him later. We've more important things to deal with first. Lady Kinvara, Lady Malora, what can be done with the wildfire?" Aegon asked.

"It can't be shipped your grace as it is, but it can be left in place until it's ready to be disposed of." Lady Malora said and Dany looked at the woman as if she was mad.

"Leave it in place, it could destroy the entire city." she said and Malora nodded.

"It could, but it can be made harmless before it's moved and destroyed. If we were to place it in barrels filled with sand and then bury those barrels it would be unable to be exploded, your grace." Lady Malora said.

"What if someone burst the barrel, wouldn't the wildfire inside be exposed once the sand was removed?" Aegon asked and Malora shook her head.

"No, your grace, it would need to be poured over sand not simply encased in it, it will take some time but it can be done."

"Very well, I'll organize the men to see to it. Lord Varys other than Dorne how do we fare with the realm as a whole?" She asked.

"We have the North, Reach, Riverlands, Westerlands, Stormlands, and The Iron Islands. The Crownlands will come now we've taken the city and so that leaves only the Vale." Varys said.

"And what do we know of them, Lord Varys?" Aegon asked.

"My little birds tell me that the Lords of the Vale march as we speak, your grace, to King's Landing." Varys said.

"They're coming to pledge their fealty." Davos said smiling.

"It would seem that way." Varys said making her look to Aegon who nodded.

That would be it, other than Dorne they'd now control the entire realm, they truly were the King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

"We need to decide the makeup of a small council. Lord Hand?" Aegon said looking to Davos.

"Master of Whisperers we have, your grace, as we do Lord Commander of the Dragonguard. Which leaves Master of Coin, Ships, Laws, a Grand Maester, and perhaps a new Hand?" Davos said.

"We're perfectly happy with the Hand we have, Ser Davos." she said seeing Aegon's pleased look that she said it before him.

"Then for Master of Ships I'd suggest Lord Redwyne, his fleet is the biggest in Westeros now." Davos said.

"Lady Malora, does your father or one of your brothers wish for a role on the council?" Aegon asked and the woman shook her head.

"They do not, your grace. I believe House Hightower is best placed to be named Warden of the South and there is the matter of Highgarden to be resolved, but the council no." Malora said.

"Then Lord Redwyne it is." Dany said before asking "Master of Coin, Laws?"

"I know Lord Edric will wish one of them, but I don't wish to give the man that much power. Lord Jon served both our fathers and I'd see him given a role." Aegon said.

"Dorne will wish for something too, perhaps." she said and Aegon nodded.

"We'll speak to Princess Arianne after the coronation. For now, let's take it as the names we've decided upon and once Lord Jon decides which role he wants, we'll see the other is filled. This is not the end of things and we have more wars to fight. Dorne needs to be brought back into the fold and that fight won't wait for long." Aegon said.

She waited until they'd all left and moved closer to her husband, Aegon taking her hand in his as he looked into her eyes.

"This is just the beginning Dany, but our House's rise begins here and when we're done our children will never know the fear that you and I have known or the danger. I swear it to you, they'll live in a world at peace." Aegon said and she nodded.

"Even if we need to bring Fire and Blood before then?" she asked.

"We must, for them we must." he said before she kissed him.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Lady Anya Waynwood.**

They had marched hard and fast, Anya, the Lords of the Vale, and almost 10,000 men, half of them knights and mounted. Yet reaching the city they were too late, she almost felt like she was Walder Frey and it vexed her terribly. The city had fallen, the dragons now ruled and as she looked at the walls of King's Landing with the others Lords Declarant, it stunned her to see the lack of damage. Not just to the walls themselves but even the gates were still intact. Anya and the other Lords of the Vale had almost expected to find King's Landing aflame and she wondered why it was not.

Had the dragons not been used? Did they even exist? No, she knew they did, the men who'd come back from the North had been insistent on that and Anya had no reason to doubt them. Still, it gave her some pause, and were it not for the fact that the men who guarded the walls were clearly Unsullied and that King's Landing was surrounded by an army of horse lords, then she'd perhaps think that Cersei Lannister still ruled here.

Looking to the men with her, the escort she'd been allowed to bring along with her other lords as they rode towards the gate, Anya could see them thinking just as she was. She could see Harry was looking lost and she hoped that he did as he was bid and spoke respectfully. It had been something she'd done her very best to make clear to him on this ride. Something that she believed he'd taken to heart but would only know for sure once they stood face to face with the king and queen.

" _If you wish your claim to be accepted then you must show them you're worthy, Harry. All your usual activities will not be tolerated by them or by me." she said firmly._

" _Had Myranda been allowed…"_

" _No, we do not know what their graces may have in mind, they could decide to suggest a bride for you before they give you the Vale. You must appear to be more than you are, do you understand?" she said taking his face between her hands_

" _I do." he said and she smiled before kissing his cheek._

She would see him named as Lord and Warden if he left it up to her but men were more prideful than most women, and they at times didn't know their place. Smart men, clever men, foolish men, she'd dealt with them all and had always charted her own course. Even when she'd seemed to acquiesce to their wishes as she had with Littlefinger, she'd only done so to gain an advantage. When you were strong you acted weak and when you were weak you acted strong, women knew this far better than most men did she had found. Men's pride made them fear looking weak, a woman's place in the world that she lived in made her understand the greater danger was in looking too strong.

Ahead of her, she heard the Dothraki who had led them this far were now speaking to the men who guarded the gates. The Unsullied and the Horselords both speaking in some form of bastard Valyrian that she didn't understand. Thankfully she had men who did and soon enough one of her guards told her that they'd just been speaking of who they were and that they'd soon be escorted into the city itself. Anya using the time they had to think of how to approach the king and queen and the right time to speak of Sansa Stark.

"We're being allowed in." Harry said and she nodded before riding into the city for the first time in almost fifty years.

At her age, she'd have preferred to ride in a carriage but she was not averse to riding on a horse, and after hearing that the queen herself rode, Anya felt she may feel a little kinship seeing a woman of her years' riding also. It had certainly garnered her some looks from the Dothraki and though they were foreign to her and their words unknown, she had felt they had been pleased to see her ride and not to be another of those ladies of Westeros who did not.

The city just like the walls and gates seemed remarkably undamaged and though there were some signs of fighting, it was far less than she had expected. Anya though soon wondered where the people were as it seemed to be far less busy than she had expected. Why soon became clear as they rode further into the city and the streets became fuller. In the distance, she could see even larger crowds and as she looked she saw the large open space where the Great Sept of Baelor had once stood. She shook her head at the sight and prayed to the gods, the thoughts of what that crazed lioness had done not quite matching up to the image of seeing the damage she'd left behind.

"On the steps look." Ser Symon said and she looked to see the king and queen standing there surrounded by lords, ladies, and guards. There was also a man who was obviously a Septon of some sort standing off to one side holding something in his hands.

"A coronation?" she asked and when she looked closer and realized that it was, she bid the other lords move even more quickly.

It took some shoving, thankfully not too much, and eventually they made it to the steps before they were stopped by some Unsullied and a large woman wearing a white cloak. They were asked who they were and Anya stepped forward to tell her. At a nod from the king and queen they were then brought up the steps, Anya and the rest of the Lord's Declarant stood to one side and she looked to the others who were there before looking back at the king and queen. She could see Dornishmen and a woman that she believed may well be Princess Arianne. there were also some Westerlands men including at least one Lannister. She almost gasped when she saw Lord Leyton Hightower and his sons, along with Paxter Redwyne and some other Lords of the Reach.

A man stood with some of the Stormlords that looked remarkably like a young Robert Baratheon though compared to the man who stood next to a girl who wore a sword at her hip, not as truly. She could see Lord Varys, an older man who wore the pin of the Hand of the King, a woman dressed in red who was clearly one of the red priestesses, and another woman who wore white. There were more Unsullied, some Dothraki and a dark-skinned woman and then the king and queen themselves. It was clear that the queen was who she said she was, her silver hair and violet eyes reminding Anya so very much of Queen Rhaella. As for the king, at first glance he looked like Ned Stark reborn, but the closer you looked the less that seemed true. His hair was much darker and as for his eyes, she'd not seen eyes like that since Harrenhal. Aegon Targaryen may not have his father's coloring but he had his looks and he most definitely had his eyes.

"We are here to crown their graces, Queen Daenerys and King Aegon of the House Targaryen." the Septon said stepping forward, the oils in his hand as he brushed first Aegon and then Daenerys's foreheads.

She watched as rather than the Septon it was the king himself who took the crown from the pillow that the red priestess held. The queen then dropping to her knees as the king moved closer to her.

"I name you Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of the Andals, The Rhoynar and The First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realms of Men." Aegon said his voice carrying in the quiet of the square before the cheers then rang out.

The queen walked to the woman in white who held her own pillow in front of her, the crown resting on it, and soon it was in her hands as she turned to walk back to where Aegon was now kneeling.

"I name you King Aegon Targaryen, King of the Andals, The Rhoynar and The First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realms of Men." Daenerys said, the cheers starting as soon as she had done so.

It surprised her when they kissed each other and how intense that kiss was, the crowd cheering even more loudly when they saw it.

"The King and Queen, Long may the Reign." the man wearing the Hand's pin shouted.

"Long May the Reign"

"Long May the Reign."

"House Targaryen."

"Fire and Blood."

The cheers rang out and Anya herself cheered loudly, she wasn't yet sure if she bought into the new king and queen as enthusiastically as those cheering did but she wasn't going to be marked out as someone who hadn't cheered. How right they were for the realm would be proven in time, how right they were for her ambitions even sooner. No matter what they were far better than the woman who had sat on the throne last and as she turned she saw a red dragon fly and land in front of them. The dragon then let out a not so loud roar and it confused her for a moment, though when two far louder roars rang out and her eyes went to the sky, it did not. The dragons ruled here now for true, Anya thought as a black and green dragon flew over them all.

**The Riverlands 305 AC.**

**Sansa.**

They'd given her food and some coin, though nothing more than enough to buy her and Theon some nights at a tavern. Once they'd reached the Crossroads Inn they'd been left alone. Sansa finally realizing just how true that actually was now. After renting a room, taking a much colder bath than she would like, and eating a decent enough meal that she welcomed more for its hotness than its taste, she began to try and formulate some plan.

Three days later and she had still not been able to come up with one and Theon's idea to go to the Iron Islands was becoming more and more like the best option. At least there he would be the brother to a queen, though Sansa doubted that the Dragonwhore would live up to the bargain she'd struck with Yara in Meereen, even if Theon did not. Queen or not, Yara was and would be in charge of the Iron Islands and though Sansa was under no illusion that it would be anything like the life she had in Winterfell or the one she'd been building in the Vale, it would be a more comfortable life than the one that faced them both now.

Yet she could not agree to it, she could not give in so easily. They'd taken far too much from her and to simply accept it and move on was something she'd sworn she'd not do. But what else could she do? What other options were there for her? She couldn't think straight and it worried her that there were so few options even to consider. The North was out to her, no doubt by now Jon had gifted her home to someone else. Perhaps even to Arya as if anyone could make her accept being Lady of Winterfell it would be her favorite brother. It would be yet another dagger to her heart, usurped by her sister now as well as her bastard brother.

The Vale was lost to her and she would not be welcome in King's Landing, if anything Cersei would see her lose her head before she ever welcomed her there, if Cersei even lived anymore that was. Sansa had listened as people spoke of the army that had marched past and of the dragons who led it and she'd not be surprised if King's Landing was there's already. Everything else was, after all, things just came so easily to them both, the North, the South, their crowns, all were practically handed to them while she struggled and suffered.

It left her with so few options and in the end, she knew that she only really had the one. Family, Duty, Honor, those were the words of her mother's house and Riverrun belonged to House Tully once more. She needed to find family that would support her and while her uncle had not answered her raven when she'd gone to the Vale, perhaps he'd listen to her if she spoke to him herself. Even if he did not, staying in the house her mother was born in would be far more comfortable and fitting for a lady such as her than a tavern. It was all she could do and so she resolved to speak to Theon about it once he returned. Sansa was happy she didn't have to wait too long as he knocked at the door and entered the room a little over an hour later.

"King's Landing has fallen, Sansa." Theon said taking a seat across from her.

"How?" she asked though her mind knew the how and it was really how it had fallen so soon that she wished to know.

"I don't know, some riders came and said that Cersei Lannister is dead and the dragons rule once more. Ravens have been sent throughout the realm and he was riding from hearing it said in Harrenhal." Theon said.

"They've sent the ravens?" she asked and Theon nodded.

It changed things and it did not, Riverrun was still her only plan and so it would be to Riverrun that she'd go but she'd need to be far more careful once she got there. Pleading to her uncle to rise up for her was no longer an option, not only would the Riverlands army have no chance against the Dragonwhore's, but if they had taken King's Landing, they were king and queen now for true now. She could perhaps still suggest a Grand Council but she'd need to understand more of who she could call upon first before doing so.

Without the North and the Vale, she had nothing to offer and there was no reason for her to be given any consideration without the annulment from the faith. That was something she had not received and would now be much harder to get with Robin dead. She wondered if she could blame her cousin's death on Jon somehow, say that he saw him killed to ensure that she was left powerless and so couldn't contest his claim on the North. It could be a way to go but she needed to know what he'd done with the North and in whose hands he'd left it. If Arya ruled there now then she was done for, but perhaps she could be lucky and her sister would prove what both she and her mother had known about her all their lives, that she was no lady.

"Sansa?" Theon said taking her from her thoughts.

"Sorry, my mind was elsewhere." she said trying to smile at him and only half succeeding.

"Have you given any thought to the Iron Islands, Yara would accept us both and see we're cared for. I know it's not Winterfell but I'd see you safe and looked after." he said softly.

She smiled a fuller truer smile at his words and then got up from her seat. The kiss she gave him on the cheek was a token of her appreciation for all he'd done for her and all he'd said he'd do. It was one of gratitude and though she saw how he looked at her and knew that should she ask it of him then he'd make her his wife, it was no more than that. While the thoughts of marrying someone who would have no needs of that nature did appeal. Theon brought her no more as a husband than he did as a friend and so she needed to remain unwed, just in case she found someone that did.

"We should ride to Riverrun, Theon, my uncle is there and he'd see us comfortable and from there we can decide what needs to be done. Should we wish to travel to the Iron Islands then we can be escorted to Seagard and go from there." she said and he nodded.

She still had no intent on going to the Iron Islands but for now, it was best if Theon felt it still an option. Since the day was half over already they decided to stay in the inn for another night and leave on the morrow. They ate with the other patrons and more and more news of what had happened in King's Landing was soon was being shared around the tavern. Sansa not sure if she believed any of it other than the fact that King's Landing had indeed fallen.

After breaking their fast early the next morning, Theon saddled their horses and they set off for Riverrun. The thoughts of seeing the keep her mother had been born and raised in were ones that made the early part of their journey seem far swifter to her. Sansa not even minding sleeping out under the stars as much as she had when they marched from Winterfell or headed to the Vale. The milder weather of the Riverlands may have had something to do with that also she thought, she was not made for the cold of the North. Sansa had always belonged in the sun, in the south, and was it not for others would be queen there now. They'd been riding almost a week when they reached their first keep. Stone Hedge was not what it once was but it was a welcome sight and when Lord Bracken heard who she was he welcomed them both into his hall.

"Your companion Lady Sansa?" Lord Bracken asked looking to Theon.

"Alyn, milord, a guard for milady." Theon said sticking to the story they'd come up with, both of them knowing that he'd not be given a fond welcome in the Riverlands.

"Just the one guard Lady Sansa?" Lord Bracken asked confusedly.

"I had more my lord but they abandoned us at the Crossroads Inn." she said to outraged shouts.

"What sort of men were these?" Lord Bracken said and Sansa almost smiled as she sensed an opportunity to begin to sow some seeds of doubt.

After bathing in a warm bath with some scented oils and been given a clean dress that belonged to one of Lord Bracken's daughters, she then ate with the Lord and his family while Theon ate with some of the men. Sansa told a tale of issues with her bastard brother and how she feared that she was somehow in the way of things between Jon and the Dragonwhore. That while she did not, at that time at least, fear for her life she knew she was not welcome and so when they marched south she sought out her cousin in the Vale.

She made it clear that she wasn't completely aware of the situation in the Riverlands and that since she'd asked for aid from her granduncle once before and been denied, she had feared asking again. Then she told of how Robin had been so very sweet to her, how despite them being cousins they'd fallen deeply for each other, and then to her horror he'd been killed. Again she made it clear that she didn't think Jon or the Dragonwhore were involved but that it had been most odd and who else had stood to gain. By the time she was done she felt she'd brought him to her side, at least enough that one day he may support her.

"I shall see you escorted to your uncle, my lady. Once there we can get to the truth of things, perhaps this is all a misunderstanding and it's simply the life you've endured which makes you so wary." Lord Bracken said and she smiled at him as she nodded.

"I hope for nothing more, my lord." she said though she knew that was certainly not the truth, she hoped for many things, vengeance, justice, and a crown for her head.

**Dorne 305 AC.**

**Malaquo Maegyr.**

While the weather in this godforsaken place was similar enough to his homeland, it was all that was. The food, the wine, the people, all of it irked him, and listening to men beneath him question him was something he would not put up with for much longer. Why this fool of a prince was to be his guide in such a place was beyond him. Belicho's instructions had been clear though and for now, Malaquo would live by them.

" _Let him think himself in charge, Malaquo, let him think his agenda and our own are the same." Belicho said._

" _He is a fool, I'll not have a fool command our men." he said annoyedly._

" _Nor would I, you command the army but let him think him in charge of the goals, see him take his country back and from there move on." Belicho said._

_"And the Wolves?" he asked almost licking his lips at the thought of what he'd do to them._

" _Are few and far between my friend, though the one leads the army you face is a favored brother I believe."_

" _Robb Stark's brother?" he asked eagerly._

" _Bastard brother but most beloved." Belicho said and he had smiled at that_ " _Dorne and then Westeros, Malaquo, see it done."  
_

" _Dorne and then Westeros, as you command." Malaquo replied._

Dorne was easy enough, a skirmish when they landed and then a quick surrender. Though it had irked him that there was no true fight. He did however take pleasure in how irked the Frog was when he found out that his sister, Dorne's Lords, and most of their army were not here. As much as the man may have tried to claim the taking of a city of sand was a great victory, without a true battle no one else would see it that way and so it had turned out to be.

Malaquo smiled at the blatant disrespect shown to the Frog, he'd not accept it when directed at him as men had already found out to their cost but seeing it shown to the so-called Prince of Dorne, that amused him. Never more so than at the feast the fool threw himself to celebrate his great victory. The lack of enthusiasm shown by the men in the Great Hall was something that the foolish boy never even noticed. All he saw was the glasses raised, all he heard was the cheers. Had he been a different, cleverer man then he'd have looked at the hate in the eyes that watched him as they did so.

For a man whose House's words were Unbowed, Unbent, and Unbroken, the Frog had somehow thought that taking a city without winning a battle would leave these men any of those things. Only when he'd sent ravens threatening the families of the absent lords and received no replies and then when the food shipments began to be delayed did it dawn on him that he was not as in control as he believed. Then like the boy he was, he'd ranted, raved, and punished the messengers rather than send a message himself. It was the final straw for Malaquo and so he'd gone to speak to the Frog and fed him the words he'd wished to hear.

"I shall take my men and march on some of these keeps, let them know what it is they are to face should they not comply." Malaquo said standing opposite the Frog Prince and looking down on the map.

"I need my army here, my whore of a sister will return and I need to be ready."

"She has no ships, does she not?" he asked and the Frog nodded "Then she'll need to march, here." he said pointing at the Boneway.

"You'll wait for here there?" the Frog asked smiling.

"We'll beat her there, then once done I can march my men into the Land of Storms." he said pointing to the Stormlands.

"What about the dragons?" the Frog asked.

"There's been no word from your man?" he asked to a shake of the head "The mountains will provide cover if they come but once your sister hears of Dorne's fall then she'll not wait for them if what you say of her is true?"

"She'll not, Arianne is impetuous and reckless once her temper is up." the Frog said.

"Then you must ensure her temper is up, send the ravens and declare yourself the rightful ruler of Dorne." he said and the Frog smiled.

Malaquo cared not for Dorne, for the Frog or for his whore of a sister. It was blood he sought, Westerosi blood and the blood of wolves most of all. His ships set sail within the week, the ravens were sent and the realm would hear of Dorne's new prince. It wasn't to the Boneway that he would bring his men though and he cared not that Quentyn and Dorne would fall to the dragons or to his sister, he came for blood and to settle a score.

"Where to Triarch?" his captain asked.

"The North, I've wolves that need killing."

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Gendry.**

Each time he'd tried to get near the king to speak to him, he'd been denied. He wasn't been avoided and he knew should he press it further then Aegon would grant him an audience but Gendry knew that he was busy. That he was also incredibly nervous about the conversation made him more than happy to delay it also. Arya never pressed him on it either, she knew his reasons for needing to speak to her brother and she'd made her own feelings clear. Her determination to see them wed was something that he was at times at a loss to understand.

He was happy for it, happier than he'd ever been in fact but h had feared that it would never be something she'd wish for them. At best he'd thought that she may have spent time with him, that they may have been a part of each other's lives for some time until she decided that it was time to move on. His love was a wild wolf and it was that among the many other things that made her who she was that he loved her for. For her to wish to be his for the rest of their lives, that had been a welcome surprise and one that he'd taken some time to come to terms with. With it being not just possible but likely, he'd resolved to make sure that he did it right and so as he saw Aegon walking to the sparring yard with Ser Jaime, he made his presence known.

"Your grace." he called out and it was Ser Jaime who turned first.

"Gendry?" Aegon said when he saw him and Ser Jaime relaxed.

"Your Grace, I was wondering if we may speak." he said nervously.

"I was heading to the yard, is it important?" Aegon asked and Gendry looked at him and almost lost his courage.

"It is your grace, it's about Princess Arya." he said and saw the smirk appear on Aegon's face.

"Don't let my sister hear you call her that otherwise you'll end up with very painful shins." Aegon said and Gendry chuckled at that, knowing that all too well from their time traveling together "Walk with me." Aegon said a moment later.

He nodded and hurried over to join the king and his Dragonguard, the three of them now walking towards the sparring yard. It took him almost until they were there before he could actually get the words out, the king's expression never changing at all while he spoke them.

"I love her, your grace. Your sister and I, we're…she wishes us to be wed and I…I know what I am and who she is and I know I've nothing to offer her other than that she already has. I love her though, truly and with all I am and I ask your permission for us to marry." he said as Aegon looked at him.

They'd stopped just before reaching the sparring yard, Aegon was now staring at him and Gendry found himself swallowing more than once.

"Does my sister know that you're here asking this of me?" Aegon asked.

"Not that I'm here now, your grace, that I intended to do so, aye she knows." he said and was confused when Aegon started looking him over, the king moving to the side and back of him before coming to stand in front of him once he'd done "Your grace?" he asked.

"I was just checking for holes, how have you not got any after telling Arya that you were asking her brother for her hand." Aegon said before laughing and looking at him.

"I ask myself the same question, your grace." Gendry said with a soft smile on his face.

"I love my sister, Gendry. I had thought her lost to me, feared it even after we'd been reunited. Her happiness is something that I desire as much as anything in this world. Any man with eyes to see would know you make her happy but…" Aegon said.

"But?" he said gulping only to be slapped on the head and to look to the king completely confused now.

"Only a fool would ever ask any man even a king for her hand. So you can tell her that I slapped you softer than she would and that aye, though it's not needed you have my blessing and my permission." Aegon said and Gendry found himself nodding "Now since you're here there is something you can do for me in return, I ask you to simply play along, Gendry." Aegon said with a smirk.

He nodded to the king and followed him into the sparring yard, Gendry looking around to see some Dornishmen fighting with spears and some Reach and Westerland men facing off. He saw some Stormland knights surrounding a man not that much younger than himself, a man that he could see looked very much like him.

"Lord Edric." Aegon said and the man walked their way.

"Your grace." Edric said with a bow.

"I was wondering if you'd care to spar my lord?" Aegon asked and Edric nodded before he looked to him, a confused look on his face and on the faces of some of the Stormlands lords when he did so.

"I'd be honored, your grace." Edric said.

Gendry watched as Aegon handed Ser Jaime his sword, the look on people's faces when they saw it was the same one that he no doubt wore on his own. Everyone had known the king bore Longclaw for more years than he'd care to remember. Right now though the sword in Ser Jaime's hand was Blackfyre, the Sword of Kings and he felt Aegon was sending a not so subtle message by wearing it. He looked on as the king picked out a tourney sword and as Edric did the same, the two men turning to face each other while around them the other spars had come to an end. More than one person keener to see the king spar than to take part in their own it seemed.

"To five or a yield, Lord Edric." Aegon said and Edric nodded.

What followed wasn't so much a spar as an exhibition and Gendry felt that Lord Edric, who he was now more than certain was his bastard brother, would be wearing bruises for a fair few days. Aegon wasn't just faster and more accomplished than Edric, he was focussed in a way that few men were. That focus today at least seemed to be on teaching a lesson and so that was what he did. The first and second strikes caught Edric on the shoulders, the third and fourth on the knees. All four landing within the space of a moment and to no reply. The last was more a question of when and not if and it came only when the king wished it so. Gendry looked to the balcony above to see Arya, Missandei, Princess Arianne, and some others look on. None though as interested as the Queen who stood smiling as she watched.

"I yield, your grace." Edric said as the king took his feet and threatened to bring the sword down hard onto his head, stopping the blow before it reached it and holding it no more than an inch from Edric's helm.

"Well fought, Lord Edric." Aegon said helping him to his feet and Gendry and all the others who had watched could tell he meant not what he said.

"I thank you, your grace, for the spar." Edric said politely though the look on his face was anything but thankful.

"Perhaps we can do so again some time, my lord?" Aegon said and he heard Edric say how much that would please him though he doubted he meant it.

Aegon glanced up at the queen and smiled before he moved his way, Gendry then saw Ser Davos speak to the queen and they turned and left. Aegon quickly changed direction and moved to the stairs to follow after the Hand and the Queen. Gendry looked to the Stormlords and Lord Edric who were now staring at him and then he turned to face the stairs to see Arya walking towards him, the smile on his face a true one as he moved to tell her his news.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

He and Dany had spent a few days in the rooms they were given before moving to the King's Chambers or the newly named Royal Chambers as it would serve them both and not just he alone. Neither had a wish to be parted or to have separate rooms and Missandei and Jon Connington surprisingly, had done a great job and making the rooms suitable for them both. They'd held Small Council meetings and though they still needed to name a Master of Coin, they'd almost filled it out which had then allowed them to concentrate on other things.

The first of these had been Dorne and so they'd asked for Princess Arianne, Ser Daemon Sand who led her armies, and Ned Dayne to come and speak to them so they could plan what to do about the new prince. When the raven had arrived, Dany had sent for Princess Arianne and she'd been wroth to read it, though knowing that she had their complete support in regaining her throne had at least stayed her hand.

" _They'll expect you to march, the Boneway, were it me that's where I'd lay in wait." Aegon said as they spoke of their plans._

" _We'll not march, your grace?" Ser Daemon asked._

" _Her grace and I will give you the use of our ships as will Lord Redwyne, we'll sail to Dorne and bypass any traps they've set for us. We'll bring half the Dothraki and half the Unsullied and her grace and I will fly as escort to the ships." he said._

" _We cannot take Sunspear with Dragons your grace." Arianne said worriedly to Dany._

" _Nor will we, they will see them though, they'll see Drogon and Rhaegal's flames and the men will fear them." Dany said._

" _We take the city with men, our forces, Dorne's, we take the city with men and once the city has fallen, we then deal with the men in the Boneway and it'll be those men who will face our dragons." Aegon said to nods of agreement._

After they'd made their plans clear, they'd called for Malora and Kinvara and once again asked them to seek answers for their gods. Malora told them that she'd sent ravens to Dorne to seek answers and Kinvara said she'd look into the flames. Then they'd begun to make the plans for naming their Lord Paramounts, Wardens, seeing the Lords rewarded who deserved it, and for a million other things that he had never thought he'd need to deal with.

It was with this that he'd found Dany far stronger than he, his wife had a knack for the political side of things that he did not. True both of them could be rash and impulsive but it was in different aspects of ruling that this showed up. Aegon was far easier to lose his temper dealing with lords and ladies than Dany was and his wife was far angrier with their enemies than he. He could be and was ruthless and after all he'd seen in his life he was far more willing to lie and tell half-truths than he had ever been. For Aegon, though these served larger goals than the lies and half-truths that were needed in dealing with those in court every day.

He had lied to Ser Jaime about his sister and brother because it was needed, while he'd not told everyone of plans he may make because other than Dany they did not need to know. His circle of trust was growing, but it was still very small and though he foresaw a day when he would think his family safe, that day was not this one and so he would remain vigilant and forgo his honor, Aemon's words the ones that he would live by now.

' _What is honor compared to a woman's love?'_

The spar with Edric had been a lesson, two in fact, though the second would take more time to sink in he felt. When Gendry married his sister then the Lord of Storm's End would see the second lesson that Aegon had wished for him to learn. Edric was not the only son of Robert Baratheon in the realm and only one of them held his favor. Aegon smiled at that as he stood in the Throne Room, his queen sitting on the Iron Throne as they awaited the passengers from this ship from Essos that concerned her so.

Aegon found his thoughts drifting to Gendry once more, he had to admit it had surprised him when he'd been asked for Arya's hand and so he'd had some fun with the man. Gendry had already gotten permission from the only one that mattered and asking him was a waste of time. Still, he could understand why Gendry had done so as the stain of one's birth was one that Aegon knew all too well. If it were not for the need of the Stark name to continue then he'd name the man true as a Baratheon but he could not and so on that Lord Edric would take some comfort. The threat though would be there for some time and he'd let the man sweat for now.

"Daario Naharis." the herald announced and Aegon heard his wife's gasp.

The man who walked into the room was exactly as he had imagined him, cocky, self-assured and the looks he gave his wife were ones that would see most men dead. Aegon looked to Dany and saw the look of anger on her face and had he any doubts of his wife's love for him, which he had not, then that look alone would have ended them. No woman or man would look upon a former love that they had still had feelings for that way. Even Naharis's cocky swagger seemed taken aback by it and Aegon resisted the urge to smile.

"My queen." Daario said with an over-elaborate bow.

"Why are you here?" Dany asked and Aegon could see her gripping her hands tightly.

"I come with grave news my queen, perhaps we can speak in private." Daario said glancing at him and Aegon saw how he gave him a once over before he turned from him and was now looking at Dany once more.

"Speak of it now and waste no more of my time." Dany said her voice tight as she held back her emotions.

"Meereen has fallen, your grace, I barely escaped with my life." Daario said.

"Out, all of you, leave us." he said and Grey Worm's men moved forward, the lords, ladies, and even their council leaving the room.

He looked to Arya and nodded, to Jaime, Jorah and Brienne and shook his head. Aegon had no fear that he could protect his queen alone from the man if he had come with some other motive but he'd take no chances just in case. When everyone had left, Dany then rose from the throne, her anger even more clear now as she moved toward Daario, Aegon stepping forward as she did.

"You lost my city?" she said angrily.

"We were overwhelmed my queen, the army and ships that came at us were even larger than the one that attacked us before and we had no dragons." Daario said.

"Who?" Dany asked.

"I saw Volanteene sails, Ghiscari, and others." Daario said and Aegon saw how much his words upset his wife, and as much as he knew she wished to know more, now was not the time.

"Leave us." he said and Daario glared at him.

"And you are?" Daario asked.

"The man who will end you where you stand should you not leave." he said.

"I take orders only from my queen, not her…"

The slap Daario got was a painful one to Aegon's eyes, even Ser Jaime and Ser Jorah wincing as Dany held her hand after striking the man's face.

"My king told you to leave, leave before you wake mine own dragon. We shall send for you at our pleasure." Dany said.

Aegon watched as the man looked to him before turning to walk from the Throne Room. The welcome was perhaps not the one Daario had expected but he'd lost his queen her city and so he was lucky to be walking from the room at all. Once he'd gone, Aegon moved to Dany, her eyes tear-filled as she looked at him.

"They are my people, I promised them a life without chains, I failed them." she said as he took her in his arms.

"No, failing them would be if we do nothing, Dany, if you do nothing. Do you intend to do nothing? Do you intend to let them be chained once more?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, I am their Myhsa, I broke their chains once and I'll do so again. But I'll not stop with theirs, I'll not stop until all the chains are broken." she said determinedly.

"We'll not stop my love." he said as she nodded and he saw a small smile appear on her face.

"We will make a new world, Aegon, you and I, a free world where the only choice is to live in our new world or die in their old one."

"And those who think they know better, those who think their world is the right way, who think they offer people another choice?"

"They don't get to choose." Dany said as she kissed him, Aegon remembering the words from a different time, remembering how they had made them feel, and when the kiss stopped and he looked into her eyes, he knew the truth. She was right, she'd always been right and together they'd usher in a new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next, Dany and Aegon name a new Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South before sailing to reclaim Dorne. Sansa arrives to a not so welcome reception at Riverrun and learns about the state of the realm and Dany and Daario speak before Aegon shows Daario why he’s a king.


	22. Only a Dragon can love a Dragon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Aegon name a new Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South before readying to sail to reclaim Dorne. Sansa arrives to a not so welcome reception at Riverrun and learns about the state of the realm and Dany and Daario speak before Aegon shows Daario why he’s a king.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

He'd rarely seen her this upset and so the night was spent together, just the two of them with Ghost and Lyarhaex. The red dragon just like the white wolf almost seeming to act as pillows for his wife when he would move to get her something. Stand up to fetch her some food and Ghost would take his place on the couch. Move to speak to someone at the door and when he turned back Lyarhaex would be in her arms.

When he took her to bed she almost clung to him as she slept and he spent most of the night awake and holding her in his arms. Each time she'd shiver or shudder he'd run his fingers through her hair or softly stroke her back until she stilled. Aegon not needing to see into her head to know that the dreams she was having were bad ones. They'd not spoken of Essos much, other than the tales of what she had done there and he believed she was feeling guilty about leaving them alone. His wife's heart was too big and too pure for this world and right now it was hurting and as he softly kissed her forehead he swore he'd make those responsible pay dearly for that.

Waking up the next morning was like waking to a completely different woman. Dany had done her crying in her sleep and though there was still sadness in her eyes, there was determination there too. They broke their fast and she sent for Grey Worm and Missandei, Aegon leaving them alone even though she didn't ask him to. He knew the three of them shared something that he had not been a part of and so could offer each other words that he didn't have. Instead, he moved to the sparring yard to take his own frustrations out there.

"Feel up for a spar, Ser Jaime?" he asked as they walked, the knight giving him a small smile and a nod.

As usual, when he reached the sparring yard it was to find it remarkably full. Whether this was how life at court usually went or that people were just striving to keep in shape for the battles to come, he couldn't tell. His arrival created a stir though and as he and Jaime lined up to face each other he could see some of those sparring stop to look. Jaime though one-handed and that being his offhand had gotten better since the fight with the dead. He may not be a true match for him but it wasn't an easy win either and the two of them were both smiling by the time they were done.

He looked around for another opponent and found that Ned Dayne had finished his own spar, Aegon quickly waving the man over so they could face each other. The younger man was the very best opponent he'd faced even including the Night King and their spar soon drew even more interest. Blackfyre against Dawn also ensuring that all eyes in the sparring yard were on them as the two blades clashed. It was fast, frenetic, and were they not as good as they both were then one of them would have certainly been hurt. Aegon finally taking the match with a feint and a crashing down of his sword's hilt onto the hand that held Dawn.

Hearing the sound of clapping, he turned to see the Sellsword standing on the balcony with a smug look on his face. His hands coming together almost in a mocking manner as he looked down at him and Ned. Only the knowledge that if he faced him now then he'd not hold back stopped him from running up the stairs and dragging him down to place a sword in his hand. Daario was lucky that his wife still needed him to tell her what exactly had happened in Meereen and even luckier that Arya was for once not here. Aegon may have been able to hold in his anger, he doubted his little sister would have, and seeing the man gutted though amusing would not be productive.

"That man is a fool, your grace." Ned said as they shared some water.

"Fools are easy to predict, Ned, they'll do foolish things each and every time, give me a fool over a clever man any day." he said to a chuckle.

"When do you think we'll be heading for Dorne, your grace?" Ned asked.

"We have some appointments to be made here and then once those are done we'll load up the ships and set sail. Eager to see your homeland again?" he asked as he swallowed his water.

"My aunt is in Sunspear, your grace." Ned said softly.

He moved over to the younger man and placed a hand on his shoulder before Ned turned to look at him.

"I give you my oath, whatever it takes we'll see your aunt is unharmed." he said and Ned nodded.

"I thank you, your grace."

"You know Sunspear well?" he asked and Ned shook his head.

"Ser Daemon or the princess know it better than I, I spent most of my life in Blackhaven with Lord Beric and then in the Riverlands with the Brotherhood." Ned said sadly.

"He was a good man, Lord Beric. Though I only knew him for some short time and by then I believe he was a different sort than he had been, he was a good man." he said.

"The revivals took a lot out of him, your grace. I heard him and Thoros discuss it one night when they thought me asleep. How each time he came back he'd did so after losing another piece of himself, a part of him that made him a man being stripped away each time he fell." Ned said his voice sounding even sadder and his eyes now firmly focussed on the ground in front of him.

"Then the man he once was must have been a sight to behold." he said to a soft nod from the younger man.

"That he was, your grace." Ned said before walking away.

As he did so Aegon was left wondering how much like his uncle Ned truly was. Did he carry much of Ser Arthur in him? If so which parts? He was good and true and he seemed honorable. The young man was one of the few lords that he'd met that he could find few faults in. Even when they had spoken about what he'd done with his cousin, Ned had listened and asked but one question.

" _Did he deserve to die, your grace?"_

That was it, as simple as that, did he deserve to die, and once Aegon had told him what he had done, he hadn't even needed to answer that question.

"Ser Arthur, was he anything like his nephew, Ser Jaime?" he asked turning to the other man.

"In some respects, he was, your grace. He was less effusive and much quieter but they share some traits." Jaime said.

"Then the world is much poorer without him." he said.

"That it is, your grace."

He nodded to the knight and the two of them walked back into the Red Keep. Today would be spent naming lords and taking oaths of fealty and he looked forward to neither. There were elements to being a king that he cared not for, propriety, protocol, and procedures that if he had his way he'd eliminate and yet he knew they were needed. In time he and his wife would change Westeros for the better, for now, they needed it to be stable as soon enough they would be leaving, not just for Dorne but for Essos too.

Aegon made his way to the Tower of the Hand, he was eager to see Davos and to annoy the man a little. It wouldn't only be lords he didn't know personally who'd be named today. Walking up the steps and then entering the room he felt the smile appear on his face as he heard the curses from Davos's solar. He bid the guards not to announce him and knocked on the door himself and was soon treated to some of those curses directed at him.

"I fucking told ya, I don't need anything, for fucks sake I'm not a fucking cripple." Davos said annoyedly.

"Is that any way to speak to a king?" he said entering the room, Davos looking at him and frowning as he did so.

"It is when this is his fault." Davos said looking at the papers strewn on his desk.

"I told you to hire some men to help." he said taking a seat across from him.

"I'm the Hand, thanks to you." Davos said and Aegon chuckled, deepening the frown on the man's face.

"You really wanted to curse didn't you?" he said trying not to let the chuckle turn into a full laugh.

"Fuck off, your grace." Davos said both of them then giving in to it and laughing as Aegon poured the man an ale.

"Drink." he said and Davos nodded.

He waited until he had taken a good swallow of it before he looked at him once again, Aegon's humor now tinged with concern.

"Is it truly that bad?" he asked concernedly.

"It takes some getting used to, we really need a Master of Coin, Aegon." Davos said and he nodded.

"I don't know who to trust Davos. Jon I believe is a good man and Varys has proved himself, Lord Paxter I'll get to know more of when we set sail. You've earned both mine and Dany's trust ten times over and that's why despite it not being what you want, we need you as Hand. Princess Arianne doesn't want a representative as of yet, she's far too concentrated on retaking Dorne." he said shaking his head.

"Have you spoken to the Vale Lords?" Davos asked.

"Not yet."

"Speak to them and to Varys, Lady Anya especially." Davos said and he looked at him curiously.

"Why her?" he asked.

"She had a run-in with Lady Sansa, Aegon." Davos said and he didn't get to finish as Aegon rose quickly to his feet and was out the door before he did so.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Dany.**

Her dreams had been filled with images she'd long since forgotten. Men, women, and children treated as property, whipped, beaten and some even killed at the whims of their masters. Each time that she felt she was sinking into a pit of despair she felt his hands touching her and helping her out of it. His fingers in her hair or touching her back, his words soft and simple as he promised that together they would free them all. Between Aegon, Ghost, and Lyarhaex they'd gotten her through both the immediate aftermath of Daario's words and the night that followed.

So much so that when she woke the next morning it was with an even greater resolve than she had shown in the Throne Room with Aegon. Then anger had been her guide, she'd been angry over what had happened, angry and determined to see her people free. Later it had been worry and concern she'd felt most as thoughts of their suffering had threatened to overwhelm her. Now though she felt only resolve, a resolve that was soon strengthened even more when Aegon left her to speak with Missandei and Grey Worm.

"You heard?" she asked them both as they sat down at her table, all three of them breaking their fast together though only she and Missandei really ate.

"He lost the city." Missandei said, the sadness in her voice was one that she shared in.

"He did and we must take it back." she said determinedly.

"We go to Meereen? "Grey Worm asked, an odd look on his face.

"Aegon has agreed that once we take Dorne we set sail for Meereen." she said and she saw Grey Worm nod.

"Should we take the city back my queen, when we leave it will fall again." Missandei said and she reached out to take her by the hand.

"I so much wished to be here, to sit on the throne of my family. I believed it was my birthright, my destiny, and I thought I'd left the Bay of Dragons in much better shape than I'd found it in. I thought I'd freed them and their lives and the lives of their children would be lives without chains, but I made a mistake." she said as Grey Worm looked at her curiously.

"My queen?" Missandei said confused.

"I forgot who the masters were and what they were. As long as there are masters there will be chains and I promise you both that this time I'll not make a mistake. This time I'll leave no master alive and when I'm done there will be no one to place a chain around another's neck." she said looking to them both "Are you with me?" she asked almost softly.

"Always my queen." Missandei said with a smile.

"The Unsullied follow Queen Daenerys, I follow Queen Daenerys." Grey Worm said.

She hated that they were not to know peace, it had been what she had thought they'd receive once the war for the throne was finished. A life without battles or wars, one where they could relax and grow old, that was not to be their life, or at least not for some time. Aegon was with her and that gave her more comfort than she could ever have asked for. Knowing that her closest supporters, her friends, were with her too made her feel as if she was doing something worthy.

It was a feeling she'd known for a time and one that she'd lost for a time too. Seeing how she'd been welcomed at first by the North had made her question herself and what she was doing. With Aegon's help and then seeing the true Northmen, it had come back when they'd accepted her and together they'd beaten the Night King and his army. As they rode south and gained more and more allies it had grown and yet it was different from how this was. True they would change people's lives in Westeros for the better, but that change in Essos was far more dramatic. Here the chains were invisible ones though chains, all the same, be it of birth, status, or based on how much coin they had access to. Compared to an actual chain, a collar, a whip, however, Westerosi had it easy.

"A man wishes to see you, your grace." Ser Brienne said as she entered the room.

"A man?" she asked curiously looking to Grey Worm and Missandei.

"The Sellsword, your grace." Ser Brienne said with a look that Dany wasn't quite sure of on her face.

Dany nodded to Grey Worm and Missandei, the two of them rising to walk to the door, and then she told Brienne to send him in and then to ask Ser Jorah to come to her. The lady knight telling her that her bear was speaking to some men that he was considering for positions in the Dragonguard. When Daario entered the room she almost rose to her feet to wipe the smile off his face. He moved towards her and Lyarhaex screeched at him, Dany smirking as the red dragon flew and landed on the table in front of her.

"A new one?" Daario said sitting down across from her.

"She is." she said.

"She?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Lyarhaex." she said to a confused look from him. "Named for mine and my husband's mothers." she said and she saw the brief wince on his face when she said husband.

"Why would you name a dragon after some Westerosi" he asked dismissively, Lyarhaex screeching at him once more before Dany then threw her some of the cooked meat that Missandei hadn't eaten.

"Because he's a dragon just like me." she said looking to see his reaction.

"I find that hard to believe, you're the only dragon I've ever seen." Daario said smiling at her.

"You have not truly met my husband." she said, her own smile quickly stopping his.

"He's rather small isn't he." Daario said reaching down to grab some of the grapes that rested in the bowl.

"Yet the shadow he casts is as large as mine own." she said proudly and though she wasn't sure, she swore she heard a snort from the other side of the table, her eyes narrowing as she now looked at Daario.

"And yet I wonder if my queen's needs are being sated, he doesn't seem the man to do so." Daario said and she laughed loudly.

"If you only knew how sated I am. Aegon is a man amongst men, Daario, a true king. A man who owns my heart and who leaves me breathless with merely a look. Compared to him you are but a sparrow while he is a dragon." she said enjoying the annoyed look that appeared on Daario's face.

"Will we be heading to Meereen, my queen?" Daario asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"We will, I intend to take my city back and I will not be stopping there." she said seeing the smile that quickly appeared.

"Then I look forward to our travels, my queen." Daario said and as he rose to walk from the room she realized that he no doubt believed that it would be only her and he that was going to Meereen, Aegon in his mind needing to stay here and rule and so she decided to shatter that illusion once and for all.

"My husband so looks forward to seeing the Bay of Dragons and to testing his sword against the men of Essos, perhaps had it been Aegon that Meereen looked to for protection then the city would still be a free one." she said with a smirk.

"Or perhaps my queen would now be a widow in mourning, alas it's something we shall never know." Daario said as he turned to walk from the room and he was lucky he did so immediately.

Lyarhaex looked in his direction and screeched loudly once more and as Daario closed the door behind him she saw the flash of white. Where Ghost had been while Daario was in the room she knew not but she doubted he'd been far and as she looked into his red eyes she smiled knowing that the wolf was protecting and not spying on her. Aegon had no need to concern himself about Daario Naharis, no need to feel jealous. She was his and he was hers and no one could or would come between them.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Lady Anya Waynwood.**

She'd not been granted an audience with the king and queen as of yet but Anya had not wasted her time. Anya had gotten the lay of the land as best she could while she waited for her chance to plead her case. There was something going on with Dorne that she wasn't aware of and whoever that sellsword was he had brought word that Meereen had fallen. Something that had caused the king to send them all from the Throne Room without further explanation.

It gave her much to ponder on as did the rumors she heard about the Small Council. Lord Redwyne as Master of Ships was the only true choice as was Varys as Master of Whisperers. She wasn't too aware of Ser Jorah Mormont, other than knowing he'd won a tourney in Lannisport many years earlier and had married one of the Hightower's. After that, not much had been heard about him and though there was some scandal in the North about him some years later, she knew not what that had been about. He'd ended up in the Queen's service and so that alone made him suitable to be the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard or Dragonguard as it was now known as. Anya's true surprise in that regard was that Jaime Lannister and a lady knight served there too.

Finding out that the Hand was Ser Davos Seaworth had been another surprise but then she'd heard from the Knights of the Vale who'd returned that he and the King were close and any man was better suited than Tyrion Lannister for the role. Where the imp was she didn't know nor care but she was glad he was no longer in service to the Targaryens. A kinslayer truly was not a man that any in Westeros would wish to deal with. The biggest surprise was that Jon Connington was alive and well and now served as Master of Laws. Though the man had brought the Golden Company to the side of the king and queen and should be rewarded for it. That he was and would be loyal to House Targaryen above others was an added reason for his appointment she felt.

It left a position up for grabs and she almost dared to dream that it could go to someone in the Vale. Was her own position more certain she'd have almost demanded it, or as much as anyone can demand something of a king and queen with dragons at their beck and call. Gods, dragons, she thought, the world was so very different now that they were back in the world. The rules that governed warfare no longer applied when dragons could be set upon an army. She shook her head and cleared her thoughts, she had work to do and had already put her best guards on Harrold to keep him in line. Anya rose from her chair to check up on her former ward only to be stunned when her guards came into the room with the King himself walking purposefully in front of them.

"Your grace." she said with a curtsy that belied her years.

"Lady Anya, I believe you and I have much we need to speak on, my cousin for starters." The king said his tone leaving no doubt they would be speaking on it now.

"Of course, your grace, a drink, some refreshments?" she asked and the king shook his head but did take the seat when offered.

"My cousin, my lady?" the king asked and Anya began to tell him the tale.

"Lady Sansa arrived in the Vale along with Theon Greyjoy, your grace. Lord Robert was most pleased to see his cousin and her, him. While there I'm afraid to say she spoke of her grace and yourself in the most unflattering of ways. She claimed that you both forced her from her home and stole her birthright from her." Anya said to a loud snort from the king.

"My cousin has a way with words my lady, that those words are untruths matters not to her." he said and she smiled and nodded.

"She and Lord Robert became close, your grace, the relationship turning romantic though I must admit I felt it to be a show on Lady Sansa's part more than that she had any genuine feelings for her cousin." she said and saw the small nod of the king's head "While praying in the Sept one day Lady Sansa was attacked, an assassin sent I believe by Cersei Lannister and dispatched by Theon Greyjoy."

"My cousin was unhurt?" the king asked with no feeling whatsoever.

"She was your grace. Later that night Lady Sansa began to suggest it was you or her grace that sent the assassin to kill her." she said and the king smirked.

"My cousin has an active imagination." the king said and she nodded.

"I and the other Lords of the Vale didn't believe a word of it, your grace. Why would you when if you wished her dead it could have been done far easier and with a much greater chance of success." she said.

"But Lord Robert did?" he asked surprising her a little.

"He did, your grace, he was infatuated with Lady Sansa by this time. Lady Lysa had kept him well apart from how other young lords were raised you see and he led a very sheltered life."

"What other accusations did my cousin make to Lord Robert and to the rest of the Lords of the Vale, Lady Anya?" the king asked not responding in the slightest to her words.

"When the remainder of the knights sent with Lord Yohn arrived bearing his body, Lady Sansa suggested that you, your grace, may have sought to see him fall. That you and these are her words not mine own, never forgave him for coming to your aid at the Battle of the Bastards." she said and the king laughed loudly.

"My cousin knows very little of war, why would any man bear a grudge against the men who saved his life? I admit, Lord Yohn and I were not on the friendliest of terms but I respected the man and was more than thankful for his and the Knight's of the Vale's help." the king said.

"As Ser Daveth and others were more than keen to attest to, your grace. Ser Daveth especially speaks most highly of you and her grace and so once again other than Lord Robert, Lady Sansa's words fell on deaf ears."

"Then I ask you pass on my thanks to Ser Daveth, a good man and true and one the Vale should be most proud of." The king said and she smiled at that, the king knowing how to play the game a little it seemed.

"Arrangements were made for a wedding, your grace, between Lord Robert and Lady Sansa and though I was not in favor of it, I bowed to my liege lord's wishes. It seems the gods though had a much different fate in store however as one morning Lord Robert was found dead in his bed. He'd been smothered with a pillow, your grace." she said though that wasn't exactly what had happened but it suited her more.

"By whom, my lady?" the king asked with intrigue.

"We believe Lady Sansa to be responsible, your grace." she said to a furrowing of the king's brow.

"For what reason would she? If they were to be married then she'd have no cause to see him dead." the king said and she knew her next words would decide things.

"May I be blunt, your grace?" She asked and he nodded "It came to our attention that things had developed physically with Lady Sansa and Lord Robert, certain, ahem activities were taken place between them and like most young men, Lord Robert was eager to speak of these in the most unflattering of terms."

"He bragged?" the king asked and she nodded "What happened to my cousin, Lady Anya?"

She told him of the trial, the result, and the exile, the king not showing any emotion as she spoke the words and she felt annoyed that she couldn't get a true read on him. It was clear he thought little of his cousin, the mere fact he named her as such proof enough of that as he named the Lady Arya a sister true. Whether he'd have welcomed them killing her or that he much preferred what they had done, wasn't as clear to her, however.

"What is it you seek, Lady Anya?" the king asked changing the subject far more quickly than she had expected him to.

"I seek to the Vale to be welcomed back into your good favor, your grace, yours and her grace's." she said noticing that when she mentioned the queen, the king seemed to ever so slightly relax.

"What makes you think that you're not already in them?" the king asked.

"I...we were late your grace, in dealing with Lady Sansa and the fallout from Lord Robert's death we were late and couldn't come to swear our oaths and march for her grace and for yourself." she said trying to sound regretful, she felt it worked a little given the look on the King's face.

"We seek not to punish those who were late, my lady. Nor to replace those who didn't fight against us. The Vale lost good men fighting in a war that the rest of the realm cared little about. Neither I nor my wife will hold it against you that you arrived late to a battle that was already won." the king said.

"I thank you, your grace." she said with a smile.

"There is the matter of the naming of a new Lord of the Vale and Warden of the East to be considered, I'd welcome your suggestion Lady Anya." the king said and she felt her heart race just a little.

"By right of blood, Ser Harrold Hardyng is the heir to House Arryn, your grace. He was my ward for some time and though he has some rough edges, were it my decision I'd see him named as both." she said looking to the king.

"I shall take it under advisement, Lady Anya. We'll speak again when her grace and I have made our decision."

"I thank you, your grace."

She watched him leave and she wondered if she'd said and done enough, only time would tell but she felt that she had, she hoped that she had. There were opportunities here, ones that if she could take advantage would see her house rise high, ones that if she played wrong would see her house in flames. The more things changed the more they stayed the same she thought filling her glass with wine, the great game was never-ending.

**Riverrun 305 AC.**

**Sansa.**

Seeing Riverrun for the first time Sansa couldn't help but be impressed. There were larger keeps in the Riverlands and some had larger villages around them, Seagard was almost a small city in of itself but she doubted there was a prettier keep than this. They weren't welcomed with any formality though which annoyed her slightly. She was the niece of their lord, the granddaughter of their former lord and she had assumed that would mean more than an old steward and some guards to greet her.

Beggars couldn't be choosers though and in essence that's what she was, a beggar in all but name. So she, for now, had to grin and bear it and as Theon helped her from her horse she put on her brightest smile and curtsied to the steward as befitted a lady. The man looked at her oddly, his eyes roaming her face for such a long time that she felt even her put-on smile begin to falter. She was just about to say something to him when he spoke and apologized.

"Forgive me, my lady. But your mother was well known to me and for the briefest of moments it was as if she was in front of me again." the man said with a warm smile.

"There is nothing to forgive, Ser?"

"No Ser my lady, Utherydes Wayn, Steward to your uncle Lord Edmure. If you and your companion will follow me, I'll take you to my lord." he said and Sansa smiled at him and nodded.

Inside the keep was as pretty as outside, it wasn't luxurious or dripping in obvious wealth but it was well maintained and so very different from the grey walls of Winterfell or the rather bare walls of the Gates of the Moon. There were tapestries and etchings, most of them showing some version of river life. Fishing, swimming, bathing were all depicted as well as a rather large one of Riverrun itself showing it surrounded by water on three sides. The image fascinated her so much that she for a moment forgot why she was here and instead stood to look at it.

"In times of siege, the sluice gates are opened my lady, the river floods the land cutting the keep off from those who would wish to take it." Utherydes said.

"And yet it's been taken has it not" she said and the man gave a sad nod.

"All keeps fall my lady and none, not even Harrenhal can withstand a dragon's flames." Utherydes said, his words sending a chill down Sansa's spine.

She heard some revelry coming from what she assumed was the Great Hall, there was clearly singing and some playing of music, and yet it was past that and down a small corridor that she was taken. When she saw the two guards at the door she knew this was her uncle's solar and it didn't take it long for it to be confirmed to her. Despite her protests, Theon was told to remain outside and Utherydes led Sansa into the solar where she found her uncle rising to his feet to greet her.

"By the seven it is you, welcome to Riverrun, niece." her uncle said warmly, his smile true to her eyes and she was more than pleased to see it so.

"Thank you uncle, it's so good to finally be here." she said as he walked around from behind his desk and hugged her before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You're the very image of your mother, is that not so Utherydes?" Edmure said and the steward nodded, a smile also on his face, and yet this one she felt to be less true for some reason.

"Long have I wished to see you uncle, you and Riverrun though I dared not come here when I traveled south." she said as Edmure bid her sit and asked Utherydes to see that refreshments were brought.

"For why, niece, why would you fear coming to your kin?" Edmure asked.

"Twice I've asked for aid uncle, twice I've called for aid from my kin, and twice I've been denied. When I marched to retake my home I sent the Lady Brienne to speak to my granduncle Ser Brynden and he refused my call and then as I traveled south I sent word to you and received no reply." she said, playing up her upset rather than her anger.

"I cannot answer for my uncle, but for myself what you asked for was not something I could provide. I named Jon Snow my king…" Edmure began but she interrupted him.

"But he's not Jon Snow is he, you named him your king based on a lie." she said and Edmure frowned at her.

"I knew it not at the time and regardless of that, you would have asked me to go against dragons?" Edmure said shaking his head.

"I would have asked you to support your kin, uncle, no more or less." she said.

"And I will, Riverrun welcomes you, Sansa, most happily and you may stay as long as you wish but I've now sworn to House Targaryen, as by now has the entire realm and you should think of doing the same. Make peace with your cousin and then push your claim for Winterfell, I'll even support you in doing so." he said looking at her.

"I thank you, uncle, I find I'm most tired and hungry and in need of a bath and a change of clothes." she said and Edmure rose to his feet just as Utherydes walked back in with a servant.

She was about to walk from the room when Edmure caught sight of Theon, her uncle's expression changing though he said nothing and she almost panicked thinking he may. Instead, he simply sent for a different servant and had them both directed to rooms, and Sansa was soon laying in a warm bath and thinking on her next move. It was clear she wasn't going to get the full support she had hoped for but partial would be enough, for now. She needed a power base and without one she was done for.

After washing and changing she asked to be taken to Theon and together they walked to the Great Hall. It was quite full and though it wasn't a feast it was as close to one as the few she'd been to in the Vale and closer to any she'd been since the last time she was in the South. As in Stone Hedge Theon was not allowed to sit with her if she wished to sit the High Table and she knew that she needed to. Not only was it from there that she could best judge the moods of some of the other men in the Riverlands but it was where she belonged. So they parted and she found herself next to a young woman of around her own age that she soon found out was her goodaunt.

"Sansa, my wife Lady Roslin, I'd introduce you to your cousins but it's late and they're already abed." Edmure said and Sansa smiled and nodded at the other woman.

"My lady." she said as she looked her over.

She was rather plain she thought and as she looked at her all she could think of was that Robb had lost his crown because he'd not married her. It was something that must have been clear in her face as Lady Roslin shot her a look that she didn't much like.

"Roslin." the woman said and Sansa knew she had to be just as courteous.

"Sansa." she said smiling and saw the nod of approval her uncle gave her.

The conversation was stilted and she saw Lord Bracken speaking to Edmure, her uncle then turned to her to ask her if it was true about Sweetrobin. She willed the tears to come and they did, both her uncle and Lord Bracken, as well as one of the knights at the table, almost falling over themselves to hand her a handkerchief so she could dry her eyes. By the time she made her way to her bed that night she was sure they all felt sympathetic to her plight. Though the Lady Roslin seemed anything but and Sansa knew she'd be a problem.

As she turned out to be over the next few days. Each time that Sansa managed to steer the conversation to how wronged she'd been and how much she feared that Jon and the Dragonwhore wanted her dead, it was Roslin more than any who challenged her. Any time she felt she scored a hit it was Roslin who made sure it didn't land how she'd wished. The worst of those had been when she was speaking of how Jon hated her mother and was now taking out that hatred on her daughter. How that was something that had become clearer to her the longer she thought about it.

"I believe you're mistaken, Sansa." Roslin said, her uncle, Lord Bracken, and the knights she'd found out were Ser Marq Piper and Ser Karl Vance looked not to her but to Roslin.

"Forgive me Lady Roslin but I believe I'm better placed to understand my cousin and his wife better then you, I spent far more time with them both." she said almost haughtily.

"Indeed and no one here would deny that, however, my husband spoke to your sister Lady Arya, who by then King Aegon had already offered Winterfell to. He'd offered to make her both Lady and Warden is that not right, Edmure?" Roslin asked.

"Indeed he had and it was only her own reluctance that had stopped it from being so, which I spoke to her about." Edmure said as the others nodded.

"So it seems strange to me that the king would favor one sister over the other if he truly bore a grudge against their mother." Roslin said.

"Arya and he were always close Lady Roslin and my sister takes more after my father in looks than I. I believe when I'm looked upon it's more my mother that is seen." she said almost petulantly though she didn't notice the looks she was given when she did so as her eyes were focussed far too intently on the other woman.

"Perhaps, or perhaps it's because Lady Arya didn't seek a crown to call her own." Roslin said.

Sansa was furious but she knew she couldn't speak out, not right then. So instead she made it look as if she was pondering the woman's words. It killed any more talk of the sort that she like that day and instead talk turned to Theon and she then had to defend him. That they listened she welcomed but again it was Lady Roslin whose points were made far better than her own. Sansa saying that he'd saved her life not once but twice not being accepted as eagerly as the words that Roslin spoke once she'd done so. Roslin bringing it up that had he not done what he'd done in the first place then the war would have taken on a much different turn.

She had no comeback for that, each of the men in the room had all suffered greatly through that war and most of those responsible were now dead. To have someone to focus some of their hurt and blame on left her in a terrible position. Theon's good deeds got him leave to stay, his bad ones and her own closeness with him painted her in a terrible light and Sansa was left cursing that she had been outplayed by a Frey of all people. A member of the worst family in the realm who had almost married a king and had lucked into marrying the Lord of Riverrun had managed to outplay her and while she held her tongue then, she did not when she and Theon were alone.

"Who does she think she is."

"An up jumped Weasel"

"Had we not needed to cross a bridge then she'd be still rotting in the Twins."

Her words grew louder and louder and Theon did his best to calm her down to no avail. She was in mid-rant when the door opened and she swore the woman planned it and timed it to perfection. Sansa was caught shouting out that she wished her sister had killed the woman in the Twins as well as the men, just as Edmure, Roslin, and their two babes walked into the room.

"You out." Edmure said to Theon "Roslin, leave me and my niece alone, take the children back to the Nursery." Edmure said his anger clear.

Sansa felt worried for her safety, she need not have, it was her welcome here that was in danger and not her body.

"I welcomed you into my home and you speak of my wife so. Your sister told me that you had turned into a hateful, spiteful woman and I refused to believe it. I welcomed you as my kin but it seems that you don't know the meaning of the word. You're jealous of what others have and feel the world owes you a debt. Well let me let you into a little secret, niece, the world owes all of us fucking nothing. What we have, what we get is what we deserve and I fear the life you deserve is one alone and without family." Edmure said.

"Uncle, I'm…"

"Save your lies for someone who believes them. You may stay the night and on the morrow, I'll see you escorted to wherever you may wish to go, I'll even give you coin to travel as that's what family does for one other. But you are no longer welcome in my halls and once you leave I have no wish to ever hear from you again. Your mother would be ashamed of you, Sansa Stark, thoroughly ashamed, as am I."

When she left the next day she didn't look back once as they rode to Seagard, there was nothing for her back there, and only by looking forward could she keep her composure. There was no other choice for her now, it was to be the Iron Islands, this is what her life had descended to, a rock wife with no husband.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Davos.**

A lordship, him, what was that fool of a boy thinking. Lord Davos Seaworth of Cape Wrath with further lands and no one to pass them onto. Thank the gods he'd convinced Aegon not to give him an even bigger keep, even if it had come at the cost of accepting a Lordship in the process. Had he an heir to leave it to then he'd have welcomed both the lordship and even the offer of a larger holding but he had no one and that time was long past. It wouldn't even do Marya much good, only that it would make her life more comfortable and then be passed along to one of her brother's children.

So he'd accepted the lordship because his king had requested it of him and he'd sent the letter to Marya telling her that she was now in charge of larger holdings. It wouldn't bridge the gap between them and he doubted he'd receive a letter from her in return. Time, distance, and the loss of a son had turned what had been a good marriage into one that he was no longer welcome in. He sighed as he got up from his seat and made his way to the Throne Room, there were appointments to be made and ceremonies to be held. Ones that his part in was as Hand and not thankfully for his own naming.

He nodded to his guards, the group of Unsullied and Northmen that he'd become close to over time and they began the long walk to the Red Keep proper. They were only halfway there when he was called to the gates, Davos hurrying after the men of the Golden Company and almost bursting out laughing when he saw the man who stood there.

"Tell them to move their swords before I stick them up their arses Onion Knight." Tormund said and Davos chuckled as he told the guards to do just that.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked as the man embraced him, his smiling face a most welcome sight.

"It's fucking dull Beyond the Wall, the people are building, building is boring, being with Jon Snow was never boring. I had hoped to catch you in the middle of a fight but I arrived too late. Tell me the fighting's not done?" Tormund asked hopefully.

"You've arrived just in time, my friend, the fighting's nowhere near done, come, he'll be pleased to see ya and you'll get to see men kneel." Davos said.

"The big woman is here?" Tormund asked and Davos laughed.

"Aye, she is." he said and Tormund quickened his steps as they moved into the Red Keep.

The large man garnered some odd looks as they walked to the Throne Room and was the result of many hushed whispers when they entered it. Yet when the king saw him and almost raced from the throne to embrace him, they stopped immediately. The warm smile on Aegon's face as he looked at Tormund was as true a one as he ever wore and Davos could see it returned just as truly.

"How? Why? The Free Folk they are well?" Aegon asked after he moved from the larger man.

"Aye, they're well King Crow, I came for a fight, am I in the right place?" Tormund asked and Aegon laughed as he patted the man's shoulder.

"Very much so, I'll…."

"Aegon." the queen said firmly and Davos swore that Tormund laughed so loudly that the sound boomed around the room.

"Go, Jon Snow, we'll talk soon." Tormund said and Aegon embraced him once more before heading back towards the Iron Throne only to stop and turn with a smirk on his face as he did so.

"My Lords, My Ladies, good Sers, I give you Tormund Giantsbane, The Tall Talker, Horn Blower, Breaker of Ice, Husband to Bears, The Mead King of Ruddy Hall, Speaker to Gods and Father of Hosts. Hero of the War for the Dawn and a man I am proud to name a brother by choice." The king said "I bid you welcome him as you would a true hero for that is what he is."

Davos listened as the room began to clap and Tormund glared at the king who was smiling and winking at him. The man's own laughter soon ringing out loudly as he turned and spun as if he was presenting himself.

"I'll fucking gut him for this." Tormund said to him under his breath, Davos finding his own laughter soon coming as he looked at Aegon and then turned back to Tormund.

When it quietened down, he nodded to Grey Worm who came and stood with Tormund while he walked and took his place beside the king. It was Princess Arianne who came first and was recognized as the Princess of Dorne. Arianne swearing her fealty before moving away. Lord Dayne came next and did the same, Davos hearing The Sword of the Morning mentioned more than once. Then came Ser Daven and Lady Joy Hill who'd arrived only the day before and Davos could hear people speak Cersei's name as they looked to the lady. It was an apt description he thought, in looks if not in personality as the lady was a much different sort.

"The Westerlands swears fealty to their Graces King Aegon and Queen Daenerys of the House Targaryen and House Lannister renews it's oath to House Targaryen in perpetuity." Ser Daven said as did Lady Joy, the knight kneeling while the lady held a perfect curtsy.

"Arise, Ser Daven as our Warden of the West and Arise Lady Joy Lannister, the future Lady of Casterly Rock." the queen said and both the knight and the lady smiled as they did so.

Then it was Lord Edric Storm's turn along with the Lord of the Stormlands. The young man kneeling as he looked around the room as if he was seeking someone out. Whoever it was he didn't find it and quickly began to swear his oath, the words seeming true enough to Davos's ears.

"Arise as Lord Edric Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands." The queen said, Edric smiling as he did so.

Next, it was the Lords and Lady of the Vale, he and Aegon had spoken of what to do with the Vale and he knew that Varys had spoken privately to the king and queen as well. He now stood like the others in the room awaiting their decision.

"House Arryn renews its oath of loyalty to House Targaryen and I swear mine own and my house's in perpetuity. "Ser Harrold said as the room hushed.

"House Arryn is no more and its name shall be confined to history. Arise Lord Harrold Hardyng Lord of the Vale and Warden of the East." the king said surprising some including him, he'd thought he'd name the man an Arryn if he chose him as Warden, that he was not sent a message though.

"House Waynwood swears its oath to their Graces King Aegon and Queen Daenerys of the House Targaryen and I swear my house to yours in perpetuity." Lady Anya said and it took some time for either the king or queen to answer, the queen finally doing so.

"Arise Lady Waynwood as the new Mistress of Coin." the queen said to gasps, none louder than the one from the lady herself. Davos looked to see a small smile on Princess Arianne's face and on some of the ladies in the Throne Room, there were some scowls on some of the lord's faces but more seemed pleased than not.

"Your graces honor me, I don't know what to say." Lady Anya said her shock still clear.

"That you'll accept is all that's needed to be heard my lady." the queen said.

"Then I accept with great humility and much appreciation, your grace." Lady Anya said.

Lord Leyton and his heir stepped forward and Davos looked to see them staring at Lady Malora who stood to the left of the king. He watched as they too knelt and then the king spoke and named Lord Leyton as the Warden of the South. Lord Paxter and his youngest son stepped forward once that was done and both swore their oaths and Davos saw Aegon look to Daenerys and then her small nod.

"Arise Lord Horas Redwyne, Lord of Highgarden." the queen said and the boy smiled almost as brightly as the orange of his hair.

On and on it went and he was soon getting bored himself, Davos unsurprised to see the yawn that came from Tormund. As the last oath was sworn and the king and queen rose from their seats, he saw Aegon look to the Sellsword who had entered the room without him noticing and he closed his eyes to offer up a prayer to the gods that there would be no trouble. He was more than pleased that it seemed there would be none and yet whatever the man said when Aegon walked past him put paid to that.

The man had clearly angered him greatly and yet he watched him simply nod to the sellsword and then bid him to follow, Tormund and Ser Jaime following behind them also. Davos, the queen, and others almost rushed outside after them and he was glad to see the king take his sword off and hand it to Ser Jaime.

"What is the fool doing." the queen said annoyedly.

"At least he's not bearing steel, your grace." he said to no reply.

The two men were in the courtyard and he couldn't hear what was being said, a little way off them stood Ser Jaime who didn't look concerned, and Tormund who wore as big a smile as he'd ever seen him wear. Davos, the queen, and the lords and ladies of Westeros all looked on with no true idea of what was to happen and then he heard a dragon roar and he began to chuckle.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

He and Dany had spoken to Varys about Ser Harrold and Lady Anya. The Master of Whisperers confirming what the lady had said about Sansa and Lord Robert and that his cousin was now at Riverrun. It bothered him not where she was and yet he told Varys to make sure he knew her location at all times. His wife and he then made the choices for the realm, or to be more precise Dany made the choices and he agreed with her.

There was no fault that he could find in any of the arguments she put forward and he had no wish to contradict or challenge her on any of the decisions. She had a better read of the politics than he and though he had somewhat a read on the people, it wasn't enough to cause him any doubts. The one disagreement they had was over naming Ser Harrold as his own name rather than as Lord Arryn. Aegon wished the house removed from the realm and though it was for petty reasons they were reasons he'd not let go.

" _I was named for that man. My uncle took his honor from him and that honor not only gave me the life it did but it cost me two brothers and many years with my sister. It's not for that alone though I wish them gone, nor even for the part they played in the rebellion and in seeing the Stag on the throne. It's for what that honorable man did when the bodies of my brother and sister were laid out in front of his king." Aegon said._

" _What did he do?" Dany asked._

" _Nothing, not a damn thing. As High as Honor indeed. Not only did he not see that the men responsible faced justice but he rewarded the man who gave the order by making his daughter the queen. Jon Arryn fucked this realm up more than any other man including, Aerys, so fuck him and fuck his house. It died with him and with his son." he said and Dany nodded._

That she then agreed with him only made him less likely to challenge her own decisions and when she suggested Lady Anya as Mistress of Coin he found no reason to argue either. It would send a message Dany said and in this, his wife had been right as she usually was. She'd talked to him about Daario and though she'd not asked him not to lose his temper with the man, he knew she wished he would not.

" _You know he means nothing to me, don't you?" she said as she kissed him deeply._

" _I know my wife's heart is as true as mine own. I can dislike the man though, right?" he said with a chuckle._

" _Aegon."_

" _Make fun of him a little?" he said laughing still._

" _Aegon." she said reproachfully._

" _I'll play nice." he said after a few moments before Dany then told him that both Lyarhaex and Ghost weren't playing nice when he had come to see her._

He knew that they would need the man in Essos and so he had resolved to ignore him as much as he could. In the Throne Room seeing that Tormund had come to King's Landing and would be by his side once more made that even easier. Aegon had noticed Daario at the back of the room right from the moment he had sat down, he'd seen how he looked at him and at his wife. It was a look he knew all too well, one that had been directed at him for most of his life. A look that said he was unworthy and while he knew that was true in relation to Dany, this man had no right to think himself any worthier.

When he'd first seen the man he'd not been jealous of him, his wife's reaction to his visit left her feelings in no doubt. Her reassurances to him about Daario were unneeded, though he welcomed them regardless. If anything the man disappointed him greatly and he knew that he should have listened to Ser Jorah more when he'd asked him about him, rather than build him up as something else in his head. Dany and he hadn't spoken much about their previous lovers, he'd heard of Drogo and of Daario and had told her of Ygritte but in some ways, he preferred his wife's way of looking at things than his own.

" _If I look back I'm lost, Aegon." she said softly as they lay in their bed._

He knew that feeling all too well, though when he looked back he had more years to look back on than she and more wrongs that needed righting because of it.

Daario was simply not good enough for her, Missandei had said so, Ser Jorah had said so, and seeing the man in the flesh that was what he had felt too. So he had tried to ignore him and had succeeded mostly, even seeing him in the Throne Room he'd not paid him much attention. Less so when Tormund arrived but as he was walking to speak to his friend, it was then that Daario decided he had no wish to be ignored.

" _My queen looks bored, it's an odd thing for me to see as I never remember her wearing that expression when she was in Meereen, perhaps it's the place." Daario said as Aegon brushed past him "Or the company."_

" _Or perhaps she's trying not to let loose the dragon on the man who lost her city, be thankful my queen wears such an expression Naharis, for I've seen her when the dragon is woken and on days like that only a king can calm her." he said moving to go by the man, Tormund looking at him curiously._

" _And what makes you a king other than a crown?" Daario asked._

" _Step outside and I'll be more than happy to show you."_

He now stood face to face with the other man, an eager look on the Sellsword's face as he waited for the spar to begin. Aegon didn't need to look to where she was standing as he could feel her eyes were on him. Moving to Ser Jaime he took off his sword and handed it to the knight, nodding that all was well as he did so.

"I thought?" he heard Daario say and Aegon looked past him to where Tormund stood, a smile on his friend's face as he looked at him, it was one he happily returned. Having him here was a boon to his spirit and having him with him for what they were about to do was something that he was most grateful for.

Kneeling down on the ground, Aegon closed his eyes and felt him nearby, he didn't even have to call him as Rhaegal was already on his way and he felt the others coming too. The sound of the loud roar of the green dragon drowned out the sound of the smaller dragon's just as fierce one, and it was Lyarhaex that arrived first. The Red Dragon had flown from their room and now landed in front of him. The loud screech that she made in Daario's direction one that was heard by one and all.

Aegon moved and stroked her head, the dragon trilling as he did so and leaning into his touch. Her eyes were on Daario all the time though, her meaning clear and then Aegon smiled as he saw the white wolf move from behind the man. That it made Daario almost jump a couple of feet brought laughs from those watching but not from Aegon himself. Instead, he just reached out as Ghost licked his hand and then his face before he sat down in front of him facing Daario as he did so.

He looked to Tormund who was laughing loudly and then he heard the beat of the wings, Lyarhaex calling out to her much larger brother who landed gracefully behind them. As one they moved to the green dragon, Lyarhaex flying to land in front of Rhaegal while he and Ghost walked to join them both. Once he got there he leaned in and placed his head against Rhaegal's snout, the green dragon trilling as he did so while Aegon began to whisper softly to him.

Looking to the balcony where Dany stood with Davos, Ser Jorah, and Ser Brienne he smiled. In the bay, the fleet had already arrived and soon they'd be setting sail for Dorne. A battle was on the horizon and a war was to follow, one that would take them some time to win and one his wife wished this man to be a part of. He had no time for silly games such as this but a message needed to be sent. So he stroked Rhaegal's snout and then Lyarhaex's before he rubbed Ghost softly behind his one ear and then moved so close to Daario that he and he alone would hear his words.

"Only a dragon can love a dragon." he said his voice barely a whisper and as he did so Rhaegal roared loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Sansa and Theon sail to the Iron Islands as Aegon, Dany, and Arianne head for Dorne. Davos begins the work of the crown and finds Lady Anya and Jon Connington to be good allies. In Essos Belicho makes alliances and searches for a way to nullify dragons and the battle for Dorne proves not to be the one that the liberators expected. While in King’s Landing Arya and Gendry have a run-in with a relative.


	23. The Church of Starry Wisdom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Theon sail to the Iron Islands as Aegon, Dany, and Arianne head for Dorne. Davos begins the work of the crown and finds Lady Anya and Jon Connington to be good allies. In Essos Belicho makes alliances and searches for a way to nullify dragons and the battle for Dorne proves not to be the one that the liberators expected. While in King’s Landing Arya and Gendry have a run-in with a relative.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Dany.**

After Aegon had put Daario firmly in his place he had made it even more clear to any who doubted it that she was his and he was hers. Rhaegal had flown to be with Drogon, and Lyarhaex had, once Aegon had stroked her back and whispered words of praise to her, flown to the balcony and landed beside her. The red dragon was growing quickly and her own time with her and seeing Aegon with her brought back memories of Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion when they were that size and they felt a need to show off for her approval.

Lyarhaex was proud of every little thing she did and she wished her parents to be proud of her too, which they both were. Once she'd been praised and Daario had been shown what a true dragon looked liked, Aegon then had one more lesson he wished to teach him, one that Dany had enjoyed very much. He had moved quickly up the stairs and made his way to her with a look in his eyes that she knew all too well. The kiss they shared was long and passionate and Dany had found herself both wishing they were alone and yet glad they were not. Her husband was letting everyone and especially Daario know just what they felt for each other, and Dany was only too happy to play her part.

Later after they had made love in their bed and had done so even more loudly than they usually did, Dany had found herself laying on her side and looking down on Aegon as he lay beside her. Her fingers traced over his scars and she could see that though his eyes were closed he was fully awake. The small smile he wore on his face one that she really liked seeing. She had no doubt that she wore one that was similar, one of contentment, of true contentment, something she had been sure was a feeling she would ever know.

"What are you thinking, my love?" she asked as she moved her hand from his chest to his face, her fingers brushing over his full lips.

"Happy thoughts." he said and she giggled as she kissed his cheek.

"As am I." she said.

"Did I go too far today?" he asked, still with his eyes closed.

"I had worried you may." she said and he opened them to look at her "Killing a fool would bring you no glory, my love." she said and he chuckled.

"Aye, and the warm fuzzy feeling would have lasted only moments." he said before rolling his eyes and making her laugh.

"I had thought it was your intent, Aegon, why was it not?" she asked curiously.

"As you say the man is a fool, a man who wants what he cannot have." Aegon said and she nodded her agreement before speaking it aloud.

"He cannot." she said determinedly.

"No, he cannot, nor can anyone else, the world and everyone in it will just have to make do with knowing that they cannot. None but the dragon inside of you will ever know my wife's heart as I do." Aegon said and she kissed him deeply.

She snuggled up against him and felt his fingers brush over her stomach, the swelling of it even more pronounced now. A part of her feared that he'd have asked her to stay here while he dealt with Dorne, that they would argue and fall out when he tried to protect her from the battles to come. Yet while he was protective, he had not once even suggested that she did not march with them, that she not fly on Drogon's back or ride her horse in the desert sands. If anything it was her own worries for him that they had discussed far more than his for her, though she knew he felt them keenly. Aegon had promised her that he'd not take the same sort of risks as he had already and Dany had, in turn, promised herself that she'd take none.

It was only a few days later when they were set to depart to Dorne that Aegon had brought up his own worries for her in words. Dany had been getting measured for armor when he had walked in and whether it was seeing her swollen belly and the armor that covered it or something else she couldn't be sure, but when she had seen the worried look on his face she had known what was coming. She quickly sent everyone from their rooms and moved to her husband, Aegon was sitting quietly and she could see he was trying to choose his words carefully.

"I…" Aegon began.

"I know, I feel it too Aegon, with you each time that you do something you should not, my heart stills and my worries threaten to overwhelm me."

"Dany, you, the babe…I…"

"You wish me to stay here and to be safe, to not risk myself." she said and he nodded "As do I with you, Aegon."

"But we cannot." he said as he looked at her "I'll not risk myself any more than is needed in the fight, I'll not be reckless, I'll not charge into the battle as I normally do, I swear it to you both." he said so earnestly that it took her breath away.

"And I'll stay safe, Aegon, I and our babe will be safe, with you." she said and he took her into his arms, his hand on her stomach as his other hand touched her face.

Why Lyarhaex felt that moment needed her presence she didn't know, but the red dragon flew and landed beside them. The sounds it made ones that she felt were her way of telling them both that she would protect each of them and when she heard Aegon laugh, she joined him.

"I think that's her way of saying she's coming as well." Aegon said and Dany heard the loud chirp that Lyarhaex made that proved him right.

Later when they climbed up onto the dragons, Dany looked on and shook her head as Lyarhaex flew to Aegon's side and landed on Rhaegal's back. She could fly for longer now and was growing larger but she could not fly this first part of their journey on her own. Seeing her in front of Aegon as they readied to take to the air, Dany couldn't wipe the smile from her face. It looked right, it felt right and so with a last look to Davos and Arya, she gave the command and Drogon was soon flying out to sea.

**King's Landing/Dorne 305 AC.**

**Arianne.**

She looked on as the ships were loaded and was amazed both at just how many there were and how quickly it was managed. Her entire army, half the Unsullied, half the Dothraki, and then finally her and Daemon themselves were all ready to sail to Dorne and it brought a large smile to her face. After she had knelt and had spoken to the king and queen they had told her they'd not delay and they had lived up to their word. As she looked to the sky she watched the dragons fly over her head, the king and queen on their backs, and then almost as one the ships began to leave.

Arianne stood on the deck of the ship with Daemon, Sarella, and Ned Dayne as they left the bay. The young lord had quickly become someone that she had learned to trust completely, he was not overly ambitious and he loved Dorne as much as she did. Were it not for Daemon then she felt that he would have been an ideal match. As it was that was out of the question for either of them but as she saw him speak to Sarella another thought came to mind, one she was most eager to get Daemon's opinion on.

"Walk with me." she said turning to Daemon and he nodded before following her down to her cabin.

"I would love to see Quentyn's face." Daemon said making her smile, the first one she had in relation to her brother since she'd found out what he had done.

"I wonder if at heart my brother is still the coward he always was?" she asked as they entered her cabin.

"People don't change Ari, not truly." Daemon said and she nodded.

After closing her door, Daemon immediately went and grabbed the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass, Arianne taking a seat and then sipping the wine while Daemon sat down across from her.

"Ned Dayne, Daemon?" she asked and he looked at her curiously.

"A good man, Ari, one who is on your side completely." Daemon said.

"I know that. Him and Sarella, what think you?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Arianne the matchmaker." Daemon said raising his hands and she couldn't help but laugh at the way he did so.

"Do you think them a good match?" she asked as she took another sip of the wine.

"I do, though I think he may be easier to convince than Sarella." Daemon said before adding "Or perhaps not." he chuckled again.

"Daemon?"

"Sarella is not one who sees marriage in her future, Ari, but perhaps that's because she feels it would inhibit her, confine her, Ned Dayne would not, once she knew this, then perhaps."

She smiled at that, Arianne knew full well what her cousins were like, and then almost as soon as she did so, she felt the sadness come over her. Would that they'd not been so stupid, so crazed, and so in need of vengeance, would that they were still here with her today when she needed them most. Placing the wine glass on the table she reached into her dress for her handkerchief when she felt the tears in her eyes and as always Daemon was there to wipe them before she had the chance to. He didn't say anything to her either, just took her in his arms and let her sob for the kin she missed so terribly.

It was a couple of hours later that she woke, Daemon had lain her down on the bed and covered her with a sheet and he rested beside her, waking up almost the same moment she did and looking at her concernedly. Again he didn't say much, he just let her rub her hand over his face and show that she was feeling better somewhat. He kissed her lips softly and then rose and walked to the door, looking back at her and nodding before leaving the cabin. A few moments later there was a knock on the door and her handmaidens entered. Arianne quickly washed her face in the water they brought and allowed them to fix her hair before she headed to the large open cabin to eat her meal.

After eating and laughing with Ned Dayne and Sarella and then leaving the two of them alone together, she once again made her way to the deck and stood looking out on the water in front of them. They were somewhere in the Narrow Sea and though the other ships were only shadows that were broken by the occasion light, it was still an impressive sight even in the darkness of the night's sky. Around her, more than a hundred small little lights could be seen, and she wondered if the king and queen were now on a ship or were they still in the sky somewhere.

"We will take it back, Ari, it will once again kneel to its princess." Daemon said as he put his arms around her.

"Quentyn?" she asked.

"You know what must be done, be it by my blade or by the king's, Ari. Quentyn signed his death warrant the moment he took Sunspear."

"He is my brother." she said softly.

"Which only makes his betrayal all the more biting." Daemon said and she nodded, happy that he knew her so well.

"His army, do you think the king and queen are right and they await us in the Boneway?" she asked.

"They do, it's where I would wait and as they said, Ari, they think we'll march not sail."

"You are ready?" she asked worriedly, knowing his own part was perhaps the most dangerous and turning to face him.

"I am." he said and she kissed him, before then making him promise to come back to her and telling him that she loved him, laughing when he said that her love made him invincible.

A few days later they were in the Sea of Dorne and then they were passing the Stepstones. Arianne was sure that she'd seen the dragons take off from one of the islands though Daemon said she was mistaken. When they passed by Ghost Hill she felt her heart begin to race, as it did when they passed the coves, and bays that led to Sunspear itself. Eventually, they reached the point from which they'd sail no more, and just as quickly as the ships had filled they were emptied. The King and queen's men and horses first and Arianne almost shuddered at the thought of the Dothraki riding through her lands, then came the Dornish Army, and finally the Unsullied.

Arianne was not adept in military tactics, and when she had spoken to Daemon and Ned about it and asked why the ships wouldn't just sail into Sunspear she'd been surprised by their answers. To her, it would be all the more impressive and imposing, the ships arriving en masse and taking the docks and working out from there. Daemon and Ned though both told her they'd lose far too many men in taking the docks, they'd then have to fight through the streets of the Shadow City itself and it would nullify the dragon's effectiveness. The plans they had made were far better they both insisted and Arianne was glad to defer to them on matters such as this.

As the small boat took her to the shore she looked to see the king walking with Ser Jaime Lannister and the wilding behind him, the three men organizing their men and readying for the ride to Sunspear. She looked around to see where the queen was and soon found her a little way off. Daenerys was on a hill overlooking everything and was sitting on a beautiful white mare and so after Daemon had procured her own horse, Arianne rode towards her. When she got close enough to see her, she could see her two Dragonguard were behind her and to her surprise, the red dragon was resting on the ground beside her. It had grown larger and was perhaps now as big as a dog and as she neared the queen it let out a small warning roar.

"Be calm my love, Princess Arianne is a friend." the queen said and the dragon looked from Arianne to the queen and then flew into the air so the queen could touch it more easily.

Almost as soon as it felt the queen's hand on its scales it made a sound that Arianne had never heard before, a sound she assumed to be one of joy given the look on the queen's face. Then the dragon landed back on the ground and almost seemed to curl up into a ball and Arianne wondered if it was sleeping now.

"Your grace." she said as she moved her horse closer to join the queen.

"Princess, your lands are very beautiful and I believe that my husband has fallen in love with them somewhat." the queen said and Arianne followed her eyes to where the king was now moving down in the valley below them.

"He was born here, your grace." Arianne said a little proudly.

"And perhaps hewould have known a different life had he been brought up here." the queen said almost wistfully.

"Bastards are treated differently in Dorne, your grace, mine own cousins and my love are proof of that. While the shame of their birth is something the rest of the realm believes, in Dorne, we believe that the contents of their heart matter far more." Arianne said and despite the fact that Aegon was no longer considered a bastard, she knew it had been a hard life for him to be raised as one.

"Then my husband did miss out." the queen said softly.

Arianne felt the queen no longer wished to discuss her husband's life experiences or what may have been and so she decided not to speak on how the life we lead makes us who we are meant to be. Aegon and Daenerys had both suffered in their lives, they had both lost people they cared about and family they loved, it had made them who they were and the realm needed them as who they were and not as who they could have been.

"How long until we reach Sunspear?" the queen asked.

"Three days your grace." she said and the queen nodded.

"I look forward to seeing it."

"As do I, your grace, as do I." she said smiling.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Davos.**

He woke up with a headache, though he knew it was nothing like the headache he was about to face for the rest of the day. The king and queen were off fighting in another battle and he was left here to run the realm, the mere thoughts of which were the cause of the headache he was now suffering through. Readying himself for the day, he left the Tower of the Hand and made his way to the Royal Apartments to break his fast. This was at least the part of the day he didn't mind so much and as he walked with his guards through the corridors, he laughed when the white wolf came running his way.

"Aye, I miss them too, Ghost." he said as he looked down on the forlorn-looking wolf who licked his hand.

He knew upon seeing the wolf that Missandei wasn't too far behind and true enough just as they turned the next corner he saw her. Davos unable to resist returning the warm smile that she gave him and then joining her as they walked into a small dining room. Both Arya and Gendry were already there and had begun to eat and he bid them both good morning as he took his seat. Davos finding that the appetite he'd worried about not having, now quickly returned to him as he sat with people he enjoyed spending time with. There would not be many of those today he feared.

As he ate he listened as Arya complained to Gendry that her brother should have taken her with him and as Gendry did his best to listen to those complaints and not offer any comment either way. The girl wasn't looking for a reason why Aegon had left her here and Davos knew that he'd told her his reasons in the long talk they had before he'd said his goodbyes. More it was that she wished to vent her frustrations and Gendry was more than willing to allow her to do so. Looking to Missandei he could see that she was worried too, the King, the Queen, and Grey Worm were all gone on the ships and she'd been left here once again, just like him.

"You understand why they asked us to stay." he said softly to the girl, Missandei giving him a small smile and nodding.

"We will go to the Small Council meeting after this?" she asked and he nodded.

"Aye, we'll find out what our other councilors are like and who they hold their true allegiance to." Davos said and he saw how Missandei and then Arya looked at him, the latter being the one who spoke.

"You think they'll not be true to Dany and my brother?" the girl asked angrily.

"I know not, Arya, they may seek to take advantage of the king and queen not being here or they may understand the chance they've been given and seek to bring about the changes the realm needs, we'll find out soon enough." Davos said.

"And if they're not true?" Gendry asked and Davos chuckled when he saw Missandei reach down to rub the white wolf's head.

"Then they'll find out what happens when you play with dragons." Missandei said with no emotion in her voice.

Once they were finished eating, he then said his goodbyes to Arya and Gendry who were heading into the city itself. He told them to make sure to take their guards with them and while Arya frowned at him, she listened when Missandei said it was more as a symbol than as protection, Davos marveling just how easily she could get her to believe that lie.

"Shall we Davos." Missandei said when she was ready and then he joined her and Ghost as they walked to the Small Council Chambers.

He took his seat when they arrived with Missandei sitting on his left and then a few moments later, Lord Varys entered with Lady Waynwood taking a little longer to turn up and surprisingly walking into the chambers with Lord Connington by her side. After they had all taken their seats, Davos felt like reaching to the mug in front of him and draining the water that was inside it. He felt his throat go dry and he knew if he wasn't sitting with his hands clasped together on his lap that they'd be shaking. Turning to glance at Missandei, it was the reassuring smile he saw on her face that steadied his nerves.

"As you are all aware, their graces have traveled to see that Dorne is liberated and Princess Arianne is once again installed as its princess, Lord Varys, could you tell the other councilors what their graces may face." he said and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the slight nod that Missandei gave him and he thanked the gods that Aegon and Dany had left her with him.

"As Lady Kinvara explained to their graces, a force of Essosi origin and led by Prince Quentyn has taken Sunspear and is in control of Dorne, however, my little birds have sung me whispers that not all of Dorne is happy with this turn of events. Food, men, and loyalty have all been denied thus far and unless Prince Quentyn can see his sister's and our king and queen's forces defeated then his time as Prince of Dorne will be a short one." Varys said.

"How large is the force that Prince Quentyn can call upon?" Lady Anya asked.

"Significant my lady and was it just Princess Arianne against her brother then perhaps it would be enough to keep Dorne, with their graces own forces and with the dragons, well…." Varys said leaving the rest unsaid.

"The Essosi forces do we know who is behind them?" Lord Connington asked.

"The same people behind the attack on Meereen and the attack on Volantis, the Triarchs, Lord Connington." Varys said and Davos saw Jon Connington nod.

"Greedy fuckers, they tried to hire the company some time ago but we were already under contract and so were unable to even consider their offer, they never came back to us though." Lord Connington said and Davos looked to Varys but it was Lady Anya who spoke.

"I take it their graces won't let the fall of Meereen stand?" Lady Anya said and Davos looked to Missandei as he was not sure how much he should tell the woman.

"Queen Daenerys freed the people of Meereen and will do so again, King Aegon will wish to see this also." Missandei said and Lady Anya nodded.

"May I speak freely?" Lady Anya asked.

"You may, my lady." Davos said looking curiously at the woman.

"Their graces attention is rightly focussed on Dorne and I assume on Meereen which then leaves us to see to the realm itself. I never expected to be in such a lofty position, something I'm sure you yourself Lord Hand can relate to." Lady Anya said and he nodded with a smirk "Now that I am, I find I am most keen to keep it, the realm is in a bad way, my lords, it is up to us as their graces representatives to see that it recovers from all it's been through."

Davos looked at the surprised look on Varys's face and was sure it was a good surprise rather than a bad one that the eunuch was showing. Jon Connington too seemed to be exhibiting the same look on his face and while Missandei's own expression was far more schooled, she also seemed pleased by what Lady Anya had said.

"Then it is up to us here in this room to see that their will is done and that the people's lives are improved is it not?" Davos said.

"That it is." Lord Connington said and this time Missandei did smile at him.

For the next hour, they spoke of coin, of their food stocks, and of what each part of the realm was most in need of, and some things became very clear to him. Lord Jon Connington was as loyal to the dragons as he, Varys, or Missandei was and Lady Anya was a formidable woman who his king and queen had done well in naming to their council. By the end of the meeting, he was feeling far better than he had when he woke up that morning, and surprisingly his headache was gone.

He waited until Lady Anya and Lord Jon had left and then turned to look at Missandei who sat with a small smile on her face and at Varys who though wearing his usual unreadable expression looked content. At a nod from him, all three of them got up to leave the room. There was much work to be done but at least they had the right people in place to see to it, now all any of them wished was for their king and queen to return safely.

**King's Landing 305 AC.**

**Arya.**

She and Jon had argued when he told her that he needed her to stay in the city, that there were people there who he needed an eye kept on, and while Davos, Varys, and Missandei could all do so, she could do so better than any of them. The main person to be watched it seemed was someone that she'd not actually need to sneak much in the shadows to see as his own eyes had found hers ever since Gendry had asked Jon's permission to marry her. Gendry's brother did not think of him in the same way as she did Jon though and Arya couldn't but help remember something that Sansa would say when Jon's name was brought up when they were children.

" _He's our half-brother, Arya."_

As a child it would annoy her, make her angry, and in her childish mind wouldn't make any sense, Arya had not been sure how anyone could be a half of something. At times when she caught Edric Storm look her way, she'd have to stop herself from smiling, not at him but at what had always been her favorite answer when Sansa had said such things.

" _Really Sansa, he looks a full brother to me."_

She knew that Gendry didn't feel that way and it was very clear that Edric Storm did, given how his nose scrunched up as if he was smelling something bad every time he saw Gendry. It had made her want to take Needle and cut that nose from his face, to stick him with the pointy end and take his eyes from him for daring to look at Gendry that way. Yet she had not, that was not her, not anymore and for his sake, Edric Storm had better hope that she remained someone.

"You're doing it again." Gendry said and she stopped walking and turned to glare at him.

"Doing what?"

"Making your Arya face." Gendry said annoyingly.

"My what?" she said snippily.

"Your Arya face, you do it when someone has annoyed you or when your thinking of someone who's annoying you." Gendry said with a half-smile on his face.

"You mean like some annoying bull." she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Aye, that's how I recognize it." he said and despite her annoyance, she chuckled.

"This city still smells like shit." she said changing the subject, as they began to walk again.

"It smells like home." he said fondly and she looked at him before shaking her head.

This wasn't home, nor was Winterfell, home wasn't a place for her, it was a person, no now it was more than one person. Home was Jon, Dany, Gendry, and even Missandei, it was Davos and Lyarhaex, Rhaegal and Drogon, home was Ghost and the feel of white fur under her fingertips, home was family. It was the family she had and the family she would have one day, Arya not even noticing when her hand touched her belly and felt what she hoped was the life growing inside of her.

They turned into the Street of Steel, Gendry wished to speak to Tobho Mott and thank him for the training, roof, and comfort he'd given him over the years. Though his life had not been altogether pleasant working for the Qhorik smith, he had looked after him as much as any man other than Davos, and Gendry felt he owed him his thanks. When they reached the smiths she waited outside as Gendry walked in to talk to the man and that's when she saw him again.

Her first thought was that he had followed them and instinctively her fingers brushed over Needle's hilt as she reassured herself it was there on her hip. When she saw his face more clearly though, she realized that he'd not been following or looking for either of them and so she relaxed somewhat. It surprised her when Edric Storm walked over to her and she was glad that Gendry chose that precise time to walk from the smiths.

"Princess Arya." Edric said with a small bow and given how he had looked at Gendry she felt no desire to correct him.

"Lord Baratheon." she said as she then looked to the men who were with him, there were four, three guards, and a knight and she felt she could take them all if need be, not that there would be a need but it was something that her mind did in most situations, dangerous or not.

"And you must be Gendry, or is it Lord Gendry?" Edric asked and though there was mocking in the tone it was less than she expected.

"Just Gendry, Lord Baratheon." Gendry said and Arya was pleased by how firm his voice was, he'd come a long way since speaking to Jon and was now far more confident in who he was, much to her delight.

"I was wondering if you'd both care to join me for lunch, there are things I'd like to discuss with you Gendry, things regarding our father."

Though she didn't wish to, her eyes glanced at Gendry to judge his reaction. He may not think of Edric how she did Jon but she knew he thought of him as kin and so he may wish to get to know him better. It turned out she was right and after she'd given him a slight nod to let him know she was willing to do whatever it was he wished, he turned and accepted the offer and they all began to walk down the street together.

The conversation was stilted, uncomfortable and she was glad when they reached and entered the tavern, Arya quickly taking a seat with the wall at her back so that she could see the entire room. That it forced Edric to sit opposite her and Gendry was just an added bonus, the brief flare of annoyance on the man's face one that she welcomed. It showed how he truly felt and that he was deferring to her and not to Gendry. Her love was beneath him while she was not, that was very clear in how he looked at each of them, if not in the words he spoke.

"Do you know much of our father, other than what you've heard?" Edric asked.

"No, I've heard the stories and when I first met his grace we spoke of who I assumed his own father was, and how he and ours had fought together." Gendry said.

"An uncomfortable conversation in light of what we've all since found, no doubt." Edric said with a half-laugh.

"His grace understood things differently at the time, so no it wasn't uncomfortable." Gendry said firmly and Arya had to keep herself from chuckling, her bull had a backbone.

"Did You know we have a sister in the Vale, Mya Stone?" Edric asked changing the subject and she saw Gendry move forward in his seat.

"No, I had thought, after he died the queen sent men to kill me, I had no idea it was her or why at the time, but later Lord Davos told me what she'd done the same to our brothers and sisters." Gendry said sadly.

"I heard, I was safe in Storm's End, or so I thought…" Edric said his voice trailing off as he thought of something.

"Your sister in the Vale, she is safe?" Arya asked a few moments, as both brothers had seemed lost in their own thoughts for some time.

"She is as far as I can tell, she runs mules to and from the Eyrie, delivers the food stocks, and supplies up the treacherous mountain pass." Edric said contemptuously and though she noticed, Gendry did not, her bull instead was sitting there with a warm smile on her face.

"Is she the only one other than yourselves?" she asked and both Gendry and Edric looked at her very differently.

Gendry had a hopeful look on his face, one which almost seemed to wish that there were more and that some had survived what the queen had done. Edric however almost looked frightened and she caught how he looked at the knight that was with him and then back at Gendry. That he didn't see how she looked at him and how intently she was watching him was something she put down to arrogance. Lords had a way of ignoring those they thought beneath them, be it socially, physically, or because they thought themselves smarter, and with women, this was especially true.

"No as far as I'm aware it's only us three." Edric said and Gendry looked at him with a sad expression on his face.

"A Waters, Stone, and a Baratheon, it seems it's up to you to keep the name alive." Gendry said and she caught the look of surprise on Edric's face.

"I had thought you'd seek to be legitimized, given how friendly you and his grace are." Edric said, a statement though really a question.

"I'm happy with who I am." Gendry said and she smiled when she heard him say so.

Things changed a little after that, Edric seemed to relax more and she listened as he told of life at Storm's End and as Gendry spoke of his own life in King's Landing. For the briefest of moments she actually thought that some corner had been turned and the two brothers may actually seek to be closer. She knew if it was up to Gendry then he would certainly seek that and that he may even seek out his sister in the Vale, with Edric she had briefly hoped, right up to when the meal ended and they had said their goodbyes.

"I'm glad we've done this." Edric said as they stood outside the tavern.

"Aye, me too, it was good to speak to you."

"I hope to see you again but I've to leave for Storm's End in a day or two, perhaps in time you could come and visit me there?" Edric said.

"I'd like that." Gendry replied, a true smile on his face.

"Princess."

"Lord Baratheon."

She watched as they walked away, Edric speaking frantically to the knight and she knew then that it had all been an act, a mummery. He meant her bull harm and despite Gendry's thoughts which no doubt were of a found brother, he'd only truly found an enemy this day. Arya felt her heart harden, her resolve strengthen and she knew she had to become no one once more. Edric Storm needed to play the Game of Faces and she needed to know his intent for certain before she put Gendry's brother in the ground.

**Meereen 305 AC.**

**Belicho Staegeone.**

He stood on the balcony of the great pyramid and smiled at the city below him, his city, and the first step in the new Essos that he would forge. The greatest empire the world had ever seen, he would build it and rule the lands from the Narrow Sea to the Great Sand one. Most of his work was already done for him and she didn't even realize it, the Unsullied and the Dothraki were no longer here and Essos was now his for the taking.

Malaquo would fail, Quentyn would fail and yet he cared not, they would distract, delay, and should they be lucky enough to take a dragon or two then all the better. By the time the Dragonqueen came back his way, he'd have three or four times the number of men she had. He'd control all the major cities and major ports and even with her landing on his shores she'd see losses and then he'd bleed them all the way until their end.

Taking a last look at the city he turned and made his way back inside to deal with the foolish men who sought his favor. The Great, the Good, and the Wise Masters would all learn their true place today and would be given a simple choice, either they kneel or die. Looking to his giant guard, he nodded and then walked into the room, making his way up the steps to sit on what had once been Daenerys Targaryen's throne. With a nod and a wave of his hands, the masters were brought in and Belicho took his seat.

"Welcome my friends to the new Meereen, the new Essos." he said as they looked at him confusedly "Together we have taken back this city from the Dragonqueen, yet that is not our only victory this day." Belicho said.

"The Dragonwhore is dead?" one of the masters of Yunkai asked hopefully.

"She has fallen?" one of the masters of Astapor asked.

"Why do you sit there?" the Green Grace asked.

"Because it is my divine right to sit here Galazza, and no my friends the dragon lives still. Today the great cities of Astapor and Yunkai have fallen too." Belicho said to confused looks.

"We were betrayed, by who?" the Yunkai masters said as one.

"We must sail immediately." he heard one of the Astapor masters say and he found himself looking at neither them nor the Great Masters of Meereen but the Green Grace who now wore a smile as she dropped to her knees.

The Great, the Good, and the Wise Masters all looked at the old woman as she knelt and then Belicho laughed when the Great Masters did likewise. It took far more time than he would have liked for the Good and Wise Masters to realize that it was him that had taken their cities and the angry voices seemed like noise to him. Yet the threats were real and needed to be answered and so Belicho raised his hand and held up four fingers and sat back in his throne to watch.

His men were quick and though the pained screams didn't last long, though he enjoyed them all the same, smiling as two each of the Good and Wise Masters were repeatedly stabbed in front of him. Once it was done he looked at the remaining masters and it didn't take a word from him to bring them to their knees. Slaver's Bay was his and yet it was only to be the start of things and so once the masters had sworn to him, he moved to what had once been the queen's quarters, though it had most recently been home to a sellsword, and he bid the Green Grace to join him.

Galazza Galare was almost a hundred years old and yet she moved as if she was a far younger woman, be it her faith or other things, something kept her spry and he wished to know what that was and if she was like him. When she entered the room and he looked into her eyes he could see that she was not and so he relaxed somewhat, the woman was a potential ally now rather than a threat. He bid her sit and sent for wine and refreshments, not partaking in either and smiling when she took some of both.

"You know who I am?" he asked and she nodded "And why I'm here?"

"We have but a piece." she said and he smiled.

"You will take me to it." he said and she nodded, looking at him eagerly she rose when he did and they walked from the room.

The palanquin was ready for him as soon as they left the Pyramid, his men knew that he didn't forgive tardiness and were far too happy with their lives to incur his displeasure. It took some time to reach the Temple of the Harpy, Belicho noticing how Galazza kept looking his way along the ride. Whatever it was she was seeking to find in him was beyond him. He knew not what face he showed anymore, his eyes barely recognizing the face that he saw in the looking glass these days.

"We are here." Galazza said and he nodded as he climbed down from the Palanquin and she led him into the temple.

It took them even longer to reach the depths of the temple itself, Belicho feeling excited for once as he felt the power of the magic that was contained here. When Galazza cut her hand to open the door he smiled and as they were hit by the green light that bathed the room they entered it. He saw the chest on the raised pillar and moved to it without being asked, his footsteps echoing in the silence of the room as he drew closer. When he was almost halfway there he heard the crunch of the bones beneath him and looking down to the floor he saw the remains of those who had tried before him, those who had failed where he would not.

Reaching the pillar, he opened the chest and looked down on the black stone inside. It was broken, only a piece of the whole but he could feel the power that was contained within, not enough for what needed to be done, but more than he had gathered so far. It would take the full stone to truly bring the night but he had fewer pieces left to find now and he knew where they all were. He reached inside and felt the stone in his hands and the power coursed through him as he lifted it. The Black Stone of the Bloodstone Emperor would soon be whole again and he, Belicho Staegone, The High Priest of the Church of Starry Wisdom would fulfill his destiny.

**Seagard 305 AC.**

**Theon.**

Sansa wasn't happy with being made to leave Riverrun and he felt for her, truly he did, though he was beginning to think that in some ways she was causing herself some of the problems she faced. Her words about Jon and Daenerys didn't match up with what he knew about them both. The queen had welcomed Yara and he when they had sailed to Meereen, she had listened to his sister's words and her request and had then given her the Iron Islands when she had asked for them. Jon had forgiven him for what he had done to Robb and at Winterfell, true he'd sent him away when he had returned there but Theon had understood the reasons for that and in a way had welcomed it.

He had no true desire to stay there once he'd seen Beth Cassell and he doubted he'd be alive today if he had. Jon though had forgiven him when they spoke at Dragonstone, so even though he'd sent him away, it was that he thought about now as they boarded the ship. To him, Jon and Daenerys were good people while to Sansa they had conspired against her and forced her from her home, it didn't add up, and yet why would she lie?.

It had been her that he'd truly come back for, to repay her for allowing him to be himself once more and to protect her and the Starks even if it meant losing his own life. Yet he'd arrived to a Sansa he didn't really recognize and the more time they spent together the more that was starting to become true. Seeing her in the Vale, in Riverrun, listening as she spoke of Jon and Daenerys and named her brother as a bastard, even though he was not, was somewhat disconcerting to him. As was how she had behaved with Lord Arryn while they stayed in the Vale and with how she spoke of her uncle and goodaunt on the road to Seagard. All he could do was hope that once they reached the Iron Islands and she was settled that then the Sansa he knew would return.

"How long until we reach the Iron Islands?" Sansa asked and Theon turned, surprised to see her standing there with him on deck.

"Less than a week if the winds are good."

"Will your sister welcome me?" Sansa asked slightly worriedly.

"Yara is my sister and she'll accept what I ask of her." Theon said more confidently than he usually was though he knew Yara would wish him happy.

"She's close to the Dragonwhore." Sansa said and as always hearing her use those words shocked him.

"She is, but I'm her brother." he said and Sansa nodded before touching his shoulder and then turning to walk below deck.

He knew Yara would accept them both, she'd give them good rooms and see they were looked after. It may not be the life that Sansa had expected but it would be a good life if she wished it to be. Who knows, perhaps in time she, Jon, and Daenerys could put aside their differences and if she wished it, then she could return to Winterfell, though he hoped she'd instead stay with him on Pyke. There were few people who knew him truly these days, Yara and Sansa he knew did and he needed to be around people he knew, lest he loses himself and becomes Reek once more.

After he waited until they had left the bay, Theon turned and walked to his cabin, stopping by Sansa's to make sure she had everything she needed. Once he was certain she did, he made his way to his own cabin and after entering it he lay down on his bed. Try as he might he knew he'd not keep his eyes open and once they closed the dreams would come once more, something that terrified him more than anything. When he slept he was never free, never alone and the ghosts would haunt him until the morning. Ramsay would come first and then Ser Roderick, Luwin, the Miller's boys, and all the faces that he knew from Winterfell and who had died when he had taken the keep. All of those he could bear to see, but it was the one that came last that always caused him his true distress, the one that waited for him as always and was there when his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

" _I trusted you."_

" _You were my brother by choice."_

" _You betrayed me"_

He woke up with a start, Robb's voice still echoing in his head and he did what he always did each morning he woke, he began to sob. The tear fell freely and as he wept he wondered what it was he truly wept for. Was it the lives he took? The effects of his actions? Or was it for the brother that he lost? The brother that he had betrayed. Theon was never quite sure and he hoped more than anything it was for Robb that he cried, it would at least prove that they had been true brothers once and that it was not just something he had wished for.

After some time he composed himself and threw some water on his face and made his way to Sansa's room to wake her so they could break their fast. He knocked softly on the door and when she opened it, it was clear she'd been crying too. Both of them united in grief and traveling the same path, though it was not the one that either of them would have wished. Many years earlier when he was a brother by choice there were times when he'd imagined what it would be like to be a brother true. A foolish dream and one that like most of his dreams was now lost in time and yet one that at times he'd remember fondly. He shook his head when Sansa looked at him oddly and he knew he'd been doing it again, so he quickly spoke the first words that came to mind.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Better than I expected." she said giving him a warm smile and he felt his heart beat that little bit faster as it always did when she smiled at him that way.

They walked to the large cabin and Sansa took a seat amongst the men, Theon grabbed them both a plate of eggs and bacon, though only he truly ate from it. He was about to ask her to walk to the deck with her when the shouting began and as he looked to her and saw her looking nervously at him, he wished he had the words to reassure her and found that he did not.

"Attack, we're under attack."

"To arms."

Those words were much louder than his own and so instead he took her hand and brought her below deck, seeking a place to hide her and finding to his horror that it was too late, the attack was successful and the ship had been taken. Looking at her, he took out his knife and made her the offer which she refused, his words of what may happen to her not having any effect and he supposed that she felt if she could survive Ramsay then she could survive anything. For him, he wasn't as certain, and yet he knew that she would be taken and that because of that he needed to be taken too. So he removed his weapons and waited for the men to arrive and when they did he was almost glad to see they were Essosi.

The blow was hard and he was soon in darkness and as his eyes closed he began to wonder if he was to wake up this time or if it was finally time to pay for his crimes. Eventually, he did wake only to find he was on a much different boat and he was soon being dragged in front of an older man who looked at him curiously. What was more surprising though was seeing Sansa sitting at the men's table and drinking a glass of wine, a small smile on her face as she looked at him. Theon looked from her to the man and then back again, he was confused and worried, and yet Sansa seemed to be almost unconcerned.

"My men have been far too rough with you, Lord Theon, please take a seat and accept my apologies." the man said and Theon again looked from him to Sansa and saw her nod.

He rose to his feet shakily and took the offered seat, even drank the wine that the man poured for him once he saw Sansa do the same. Once he felt his throat loosen up and that its dryness was gone, he readied to speak only for Sansa to do so first, her words making the situation all the more confusing to him.

"Theon this is Triarch Malaquo Maegyr, he's Talisa's father, Robb's goodfather and he's going to help me take back my home." Sansa said before smiling beamingly.

Theon smiled too, he felt he had to given how Malaquo was looking at him. As for the Triarch, while he too wore a smile, Theon felt it a false one and he knew that whatever was going on here it was not what Sansa believed it to be. He needed to speak to her, to talk some sense into her, even were this man not playing her false, which he was certain he was, it was madness to go up against Dany and Jon and he feared that when next they saw them, neither would be so forgiving this time.

**Dorne 305 AC.**

**Aegon.**

One of the big advantages of having dragons was the ability to fly away from those who annoyed you and so despite bringing Daario Naharis with them to Dorne, Aegon would not be spending much time in the man's company on the way there. Instead, it would be Grey Worm and Qhono that were forced to put up with the cocky sellsword while he and Dany flew and stayed in the air and on land rather than on the ships. He knew that Jaime, Jorah, and Brienne would worry, and yet they had no need to, they would sleep with their dragons and would be safer than even were they on a ship that was full of their men.

The first night they stayed under the stars close to Storm's End, he, Dany, and all three of the dragon all happy to be together. Lyarhaex more than any of them enjoying being out in the open with both her big brothers and with him and Dany just as much. She could fly longer distances and at times he allowed her to stretch her wings when Rhaegal and Drogon were flying slowly, but mainly she rode in front of him perched on Rhaegal's back.

They spent a night on the Stepstones and he knew that they would need to return here one day and take it for their own. Something that Dany seemed almost eager to do when he told her his reasons why. Essos would need to be conquered thoroughly and that meant that the Stepstones would need to be under their control and so before they left the islands, they flew around them and looked them over. Without dragons they'd be hard to take, with them they would fall easily and the next night when they rested in Dorne, he spoke of it with Dany while they ate.

"Do we really need to take them?" she asked as she ate her second meal.

"Aye, we do. It has to be all or nothing, Dany, they may seem inconsequential compared to Meereen, Bravos, or Volantis but they need to be under our control all the same." he said as Lyarhaex flew to lean against Rhaegal's side.

"We are really going to take it all?" Dany asked.

"It's what is needed to keep us safe and your people free, Dany." he said and she smiled at him.

"I didn't wish for this, Aegon, I had hoped that all our battles were done." she said and he moved closer, allowing her to lean back against him.

"We fight, so she doesn't have to." he said and rubbed her stomach softly.

"Are we not just setting the seeds for countless battles in the future?" she asked worriedly.

"No, we're ending the need for war. The world we'll build won't need it, won't want it and the men who do, won't be around to seek it out." he said and she looked at him.

"I never thought you so ruthless, Aegon?" she asked curiously.

"I have much to lose, much to protect and I am a dragon just like you, like them." he said and they both turned to watch as Lyarhaex flew to Drogon, her bigger brother moving his wing so that she could land closer to him.

When he woke the next morning it was after a strange dream and he knew then that his original plans wouldn't hold. So he told Dany and after they broke their fast they then flew for longer than they had done so far. Over the deserts of Dorne and past Ghost Hill, The Tor, and Yronwood, they rested that night near Skyreach and the next morning flew some more until he saw it in the distance. They were in the Prince's Pass and though the tower no longer stood, it was clear that this was where it had once been.

There were what looked to be seven, no eight cairns on the ground beneath them and he directed Rhaegal to land close to where the Tower of Joy had once stood. Once the dragon had done so, Aegon wasted little time climbing down off its back and moved quickly to where Drogon had landed so he could help Dany do likewise. Lyarhaex flew and landed on the hill that overlooked the red mountains behind it and he knew he'd be joining her there soon.

"I had thought." he said as he saw where the red dragon had landed and where the tower had once stood.

"It's gone?" Dany asked.

"Aye, my uncle never spoke much of this place and Howland Reed only told me what happened here, but I believe those are the stones from the tower." he said pointing to the cairns.

"Are they graves, Aegon?"

"They are, five Northmen, Ser Mark Ryswell, Ethan Glover, William Dustin, Theon Wull and Martyn Cassell and three Kingsguard, Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent, and Ser Arthur Dayne." he said softly his voice fading as he said the names.

"Aegon…" Dany said concernedly when she saw the angry look on his face.

"My uncle was a damn fool, Dany, not content with keeping the truth from me, he then robs me of the chance to see it for myself, to see where she….where she…." he said, his angry tone quickly turning into something far different.

"Aegon, please my love." Dany said and he felt her arms go around him and he really needed them as he began to sob while she held him tight.

His mother, his Kingsguard, and men who had come here to rescue what they had believed to be a kidnapped woman, all lost, and the tower where he'd been born just wiped away to be forgotten. No wonder his uncle never spoke of this place and what had happened here, the shame of what he had done was too great. Was there no attempt to parley? No questions asked? Was his uncle a fool who cared not, other than for the fat stag he had named as a brother?

What would his life have been like if his uncle had sought answers rather than vengeance? Or If he'd been a wolf rather than a damn stag. One day he hoped to be sent to the seven hells just so he could see Ned Stark again, so he could tell him what he thought of him and his damnable honor. He wanted to look him in the eye and tell him exactly what he felt for him, what he thought of him, not to ask him why, but so he knew that he was ashamed to name him as his kin.

"I need to…" he said softly, clearing his mind of such thoughts as Dany let him go.

"I'll stay with the dragons." Dany said kissing his lips softly before leaving him alone.

He knelt down and offered a prayer to the gods for his mother and then he moved to each of the cairns. They were unmarked and he cursed his uncle once more, this time for leaving these men here and for not even bothering to mark their graves. As he knelt down though he felt it, heard each of their names in his head as he prayed, Mark, Theo, Ethan, William, and Martyn and then Oswell, Gerold, and finally Arthur. At the last one he stayed a little longer than the others, this was his father's closest friend, The Sword of the Morning, the man his uncle had claimed to have killed after beating him in single combat only for Howland Reed to later tell him the truth of things.

"I wish I'd known you, all of you." he said sadly as he rose to his feet.

They didn't stay there that night, instead flying a little way off and resting up at a small stream. The next morning they flew to the Boneway, Aegon telling Dany to fly high and that they were just there to look and not attack. Yet there was nothing for them to attack, no army in sight and when he landed it was clear that no army had been here in some time.

"Have they marched somewhere else?" Dany asked confusedly.

"They never marched here, they're either in Sunspear or they've sailed somewhere else." he said.

"We should fly to Sunspear, we'd see them if they were there wouldn't we?" she asked and he nodded.

When they flew over Sunspear it was clear that they weren't there either, Quentyn had but a small force and one that would easily fall but still it gave Aegon pause. So they landed a little nearer to the city than he had wished so he could speak to his wife.

"Where are they, Aegon?" Dany asked and he looked at her unsure for once.

"I don't know, they didn't sail towards King's Landing or we'd have seen them."

"Would they have sailed back to Essos?"

"It makes no sense, we need to speak to Malora when we go back." he said and Dany nodded.

They arrived as the first of their ships was unloading at the bay, Aegon glad to see their own ship was amongst the first to dock, and no sooner had the dragons landed than the Dragonguard and Tormund made their way to them. Later that day they spoke to Malora and she told them where the army was and despite his first instinct being to fly to the North and set the ships alight, he knew he could not, not yet. Their work here had to be done and so the North would need to wait, he only hoped that it didn't need to wait too long.

It was as he slept that night he saw it, saw the plan in his head and he wondered if he really should follow it through. Dany had spoken to Arianne and he knew that the Princess despite her own feelings had realized that Quentyn had to die. Aegon just wasn't certain if that was to be before or after he spoke to him. Whatever course of action he ended up deciding, he knew one thing, he'd promised Dany he'd not risk himself and this way would be no risk, at least not to his health. To his reputation, that may not be as true and so the question he now asked himself was simple. Did his reputation really matter at the end of the day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this, my internet crapped out just as I was uploading it on Saturday and it’s taken until now for it to be fixed. Since I live in Dublin, Ireland and we’re in the middle of a lockdown where only essential stores and service are open, it made it so much harder to get a repair guy out.
> 
> So I’ll give you a sort of funny little anecdote, as I said we’re in basically a full lockdown and so even though I live in a residential area and have family close by, none of us are really supposed to interact. This has been followed faithfully during the lockdown, no reason whatsoever would bring the neighbours together while all of us are basically sheltered in place. Until Saturday evening when the Internet in the entire area was down, and suddenly health, virus, the entire pandemic was forgotten, because of a much bigger worry, the lack of internet.
> 
> So it’s not just being online that brings people closer, it’s the lack of being able to get online too.
> 
> Up Next. Sansa realizes that she’s completely mistaken Malaquo’s intentions, Arianne readies to face her brother as the army surrounds Sunspear and Aegon takes a page from both family's history and changes his strategy to see the city taken before looking North.


	24. A Dragon's Judgement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malaquo’s intentions are made clear and Sansa plays along blindly. Arianne readies to face her brother as the army surrounds Sunspear and Aegon takes a page from both family's history and changes his strategy to see the city taken before looking North.

**Sunspear 305 AC.**

**Ned Dayne.**

Never even in the very worst of his nightmares did he think that he'd see an army surround Sunspear, especially one the size of this one. That he was part of said army and not on the other side of it protecting the Old Palace and the Shadow City, was something that made him hate Quentyn Martell a little. Knowing that his aunt was somewhere in the Old Palace and basically a prisoner made him fearful and yet as he watched the king and queen land on their dragons in front of them, he felt hopeful too.

They'd beaten off an army of dead men and though they had lost people doing so, it had been far less than anyone else could have and they'd ensured that those who couldn't fight had been kept from harm. After that, they'd marched and taken King's Landing, facing a mad queen and the threat of Wildfire, and had managed once again to do so without losing innocent lives. It made him believe that they would see his aunt safe, see the Shadow City and its inhabitants safe and see Quentyn face the justice he deserved.

He, Arianne, Daemon, and the Dragonguard moved over to greet them and he was relieved to see the look in the king's eyes, he looked determined and focussed, something they would need as even knowing the full army wasn't here, still left them with a tough task. Finding that out had been a huge shock to Arianne and the other Dornish lords, not that they weren't in Sunspear, but that they'd sailed North. It had also led to worries that the king would abandon them.

" _How can they not be in the Boneway, your grace, did you fly it all, even the route there?" Arianne asked._

" _We did, Princess Arianne, they never went to the Boneway, whether that was always their plan or they played your brother false, we can only speculate on." the queen said._

" _Where have they gone, your grace?" Ned asked looking to the king who seemed deep in thought._

" _North, they've sailed to the North." the king replied._

" _Will you be heading North, your grace?" Arianne asked nervously._

" _In time, Princess, in time, but not until Dorne is in the hands of its true ruler once more." the king said firmly._

The doubts soon faded as the march had continued, yet he knew each time the king and queen took to the skies there were those among them who worried they'd not return. He wasn't one of them, he'd taken the measure of both of them in Winterfell, in King's Landing, and since they'd come to Dorne and he knew they were good and true. They would see the city and Dorne itself back in Arianne's hands and he believed that the king would come up with a plan to see his aunt safe. Given how he spoke of his uncle and the look in his eyes when he did so, he doubted there was a man other than himself who cared more for Allyria than Aegon Targaryen.

With night falling he was called to the command tent, Ned surprised to see the sellsword there given what everyone knew about him and how the king felt for him. To see the Unsullied leader Grey Worm and Daemon there was no surprise and as he looked around the tent he was surprised when he couldn't see Aegon and that only the queen, Princess Arianne, and the Sand Snakes were present. It didn't take too long for Aegon to arrive though, Ser Jaime Lannister guarding his back like a shadow and it made him wonder if his uncle would have looked the same had he lived.

He knew he'd have been as dutiful and as diligent but would he have worn the same expression on his face and moved the same way that Ser Jaime did. Was it a Kingsguard thing? The way the knight's eyes looked everywhere and nowhere at once, how he stood close enough to pull Aegon out of harm's way and yet far enough away so as he didn't crowd him or limit his movement had he need to pull his own blade. There was a difference in how Ser Jaime was compared to Ser Jorah and Ser Brienne and he wondered if that was down to the training that he, The Bold, and his uncle underwent when they were in the Kingsguard together. It made him smile to think so, to consider that had his uncle lived, he'd be standing as Ser Jaime was and guarding the back of a good king.

"Princess, My Lords, Good Sers, on the morrow we'll parley with Prince Quentyn and offer him terms." the king began though Arianne interrupted.

"What terms your grace?"

"Surrender and keep his head, don't and lose it." the king said simply and directly.

"He'll not accept, your grace. Prince Quentyn was always too arrogant for his own good and I'd imagine thinking himself the ruler of Dorne has only made him more so." Daemon said and he saw the king nod before he looked to the queen.

"We're well aware of the way arrogant men behave, Ser Daemon, we're counting on it." the queen said and Ned looked at both her and the king curiously.

"Lady Malora has found a way into the city and the Old Palace, a way that though it's guarded, is not as guarded as it should be. Grey Worm will lead a number of the Unsullied to secure this entrance and when Quentyn comes to parley, he'll find the city being taken from behind him." the king said and Ned smiled as he spoke.

"You'll need men who know the city, your grace, me and mine would offer ourselves." Ned said and saw the king nod.

"As would I, your grace." Ser Daemon said and Ned saw both the look of worry on Arianne's face and the small frown on the king's.

"I'm afraid we must decline, Ser Daemon, were Prince Quentyn to not see you by Princess Arianne's side then he'd be aware that something wasn't right." the king said and Daemon nodded.

"You'll need a man who is used to sneaking into cities, my queen." the sellsword said and this time it was the queen who frowned, though the king smiled when he accepted.

"Grey Worm has already requested your help, Daario Naharis, I thank you for volunteering it before it was ordered." the king said and Ned almost chuckled when he saw the way the sellsword bristled.

"I'll go with them, your grace." Ser Jorah said and once again the king shook his head.

"The Dragonguard needs to be seen just like Ser Daemon does, Ser Jorah." the king said and the Lord Commander nodded his agreement.

"My sisters and I will go, your grace." Sarella said and he expected there to be pushback from the king, queen, or princess and yet there was none.

"Of course Lady Sarella." the king said simply.

They spoke of the signal, the dragon's roaring, and once they did so they were then to take as much of the palace as they could. There were almost two thousand men in Sunspear under Quentyn's command and he was stunned when the king handed them a map that showed where most of them were housed and based. Taking the Old Palace and holding it was more important it seemed than taking the city, the king telling them that once they did so the rest would surrender. He seemed so confident of it that it made Ned question whether or not he knew something he did not or it was just how he naturally was. Something that he questioned, even more, when he and the Sand Snakes were asked to join him and Grey Worm in the sands that overlook the city.

"Your aunt, Ned, she's been held with the other ladies in what used to be the chambers that Lady Ellaria and Prince Oberyn's other daughters were housed in." the king said looking to Sarella, Obella, and Elia.

"We know it well, your grace, my sisters and I will lead Lord Dayne to it." Sarella said.

"I have a strange request of you, Lord Dayne, and you, my ladies." the king said and Ned watched as the king held out his hand and a small white bird landed on it "Take her with you and let her fly, listen to her, follow her and she'll lead you away from any trouble."

Ned watched as the king moved his hand and Sarella took the bird, the small little chirps that it made were almost melodic in the night sky.

"You are a warg?" Sarella asked excitedly.

"I am, but it won't be me controlling her." the king said and Sarella laughed.

They stood quietly for a moment, almost as if none of them knew what to say and it was only that they needed to leave and make their way to the city that ended up shattering the peaceful silence that had descended upon them.

"We must make ready." he said and saw Grey Worm nod to the king and Sarella, Elia and Obella turn to walk away.

"I wish you all good fortune on the morrow." the king said looking to them, Ned surprised to see some worry on his face and it took him a moment to realize it was concern and not worry that he was showing.

"You too, your grace." he said to a nod and as he walked back down the hill, he saw the king and Ser Jaime look out onto the sands.

**Sunspear 305 AC.**

**Quentyn.**

It was like something out of his worst nightmares, the sheer mass of men that surrounded the city almost making him panic and run. How did they get here? Where was Malaquo? What was he to do? That his men were panicking too, didn't help matters either, and were it not enough to see Dothraki, Unsullied and more Dornishmen than he had ever seen gathered in one place, there were the dragons too. Huge, enormous, lethal-looking dragons who could burn him, his men, the entire city down, and not even tire when doing so.

When he first heard about them he had laughed it off, thinking it nothing but a strange tale from Essos. Considering all the strange tales that were told in that place, he'd assumed it was just the same thing, and that even were they to be real then they'd be small tiny misshapen things like the ones in the Dragonpit had been years before. Everyone had heard the tale of how the last dragons were small and misshapen and could barely breathe smoke let alone fire. In Dorne tales like that were welcomed and spoken of just as fondly as tales of Meraxes and Rhaenys and how Dorne had brought them both down low.

Over time he'd believed in them more and more, the tales were too frequent, the stories too certain. He'd thought to take one for his own, to present himself to Daenerys Targaryen and offer her Dorne's spears, and his own he thought with a wry smile, and to take her and a dragon for himself. It was not to be, fate, life, the will of the gods, sheer bad luck, all of it set him off on another path and when he finally did see the dragons, they were long gone and far out to sea. Seeing them now as they flew over his city, his palace, made him fearful just as much as seeing the army that surrounded them.

"Where the fuck is Malaquo?" he shouted to no one in particular.

He hurried back inside and made his way to find his men, it didn't take him too long to do so. Gerris and Archibald were almost running to him, both men wearing the same panicked looks on their faces that he was. They quickly moved to one of the rooms where they'd not be overheard or disturbed. It was one thing to show his fear amongst men who knew and trusted him as much as these two did, quite another to do so with the men of the Windblown. Them he'd won through courage and ending the Tattered Prince, their loyalty was not so sure as Gerris or Archibald's was.

"My prince, what happened?" Archibald asked.

"Was Malaquo beaten? Surely not so soon?" Gerris said.

"I believe we've been betrayed, Malaquo either through his own plans or acting on Belicho's has abandoned us. Were I to guess, I'd say he's left us here as a distraction." Quentyn said.

"What are we to do, my prince? We cannot beat the forces against us and were they to set the dragons against the palace then we're done for." Archibald said.

"We all heard tales of Daenerys Targaryen in Essos, of how she cares, this bastard king of hers may or may not be the same but the suffering of innocents will stay the Dragonqueen's hand." Quentyn said with a smirk.

"What of your sister, my prince?" Gerris asked.

"The whore is far easier to control." he said with a chuckle.

That they didn't attack that day wasn't a great surprise, instead, they simply surrounded the city, and were he not already clear that he could not beat them conventionally, then it didn't take him or the Windblown long to understand it. Yet he feasted and feasted well, he laughed and japed, and as he looked around the room, he knew that it was with those in here that he'd win the day. Not the men, not the soldiers, but the ladies, Allyria Dayne, Ynys Yronwood, and Daemon's Sand's whore of a mother, they, they would see his sister broken and see Daenerys Targaryen give him what was his by right.

The wine flowed and he drank it happily, Quentyn had already spoken to the Windblown and both Gerris and Archibald had spread word that all was in hand. Men won battles, not just numbers but men, smart men, clever men, men who were willing to do what other men would not. On the morrow, he'd show the dragons and Dorne that he was such a man, tonight he'd drink, celebrate, and enjoy himself.

When he woke his head hurt, his throat was dry and the girl beside him was unknown to him. She looked like a servant but could very well be a whore and he didn't even remember taking her to his bed. He got up and walked to the privy, relieving himself before he ended up drinking down the mug of water and pouring himself another. Looking to the window he could see the sun had already risen and so he quickly dressed before leaving the girl still sleeping in his bed and making his way to break his fast. Once he did so he sent for Gerris and Archibald and then spent the early part of the morning sparring before setting up where he wished his men to be.

"When will the seek to parley, my prince?" Archibald asked.

"Midday, I'd expect." he replied.

"You're sure this will work, my prince?" Gerris said.

"It will, the Ladies are prepared?"

"They are."

"Good, then we wait." he said as they strolled through the Old Palace almost as if they'd not a care in the world and there wasn't an army larger than any in Dorne's history at their gates.

He was right about the timing too, a little before noon the rider arrived under the flag of parley and Quentyn made ready to ride out to meet the queen, the king, and his whore of a sister. Turning to Archibald he gave him the nod to make ready the surprise, wondering how Daenerys, Daemon, Ned Dayne, the Dornish lords, and Arianne would react to the threats he was about to make. Would he have to actually kill one of them or would they accept his word that he would? He cared not, if need be he had no problem with cutting a women's throat, far better it be hers than his after all.

**Sunspear 305 AC.**

**Tormund.**

He'd gone beyond the Wall and seen his people settled and almost as soon as he'd done so, he'd wished to be elsewhere. The truth of things was he'd missed being with his friend, missed laughing with him, and he especially missed the fighting alongside him. Life was no fun unless you wee fighting or fucking, the big woman though had put paid to the fucking, for now at least. So he'd made his way back to Winterfell and found that the miserable crow had been left in charge and not the sister that hated Jon. It was an odd strange world he found himself living in when even a crow was better than a wolf to hold a keep, yet despite it all, he liked the miserable fucker just a little.

Edd had fitted him out with supplies, given him a horse and along with some men they'd then ridden to the home of the fat lord. Tormund finding the city to be a strange place where people ate, drank, and never seemed to hunt. He'd been welcomed friendly enough though, the fat lord knowing he was a friend of Jon's and telling him that they'd marched and would have taken the city by now.

" _Of course he would, what city can stand to the Little Crow, the Dragonqueen and their mighty beasts." he said with a laugh, though the fat lord didn't laugh with him, at first._

" _He is king now, Tormund, not just in the North but in the Seven Kingdoms, there are those who won't like hearing you name Aegon as such." the fat lord said._

" _Who the fuck is this Aegon?" he asked confused._

" _Jon's name is Aegon Targaryen, Tormund." the fat lord said as if that meant something to him, Tormund looking even more confused at him for a moment until he remembered that the queen was a Targaryen too._

" _Like the Dragonqueen?" he asked._

" _Aye, she's his aunt." the fat lord said._

" _Thank the gods she's not his sister." he said and laughed loudly, one sister fucker was enough to know in this lifetime._

He'd not stayed too long in the fat lord's city, though he hadn't enjoyed the journey by ship and had spent most of it losing whatever he put in his stomach almost as soon as he did so. Something he did again when he reached the city that Jon and the Dragonqueen called their home now too, the smell not something he had expected. Seeing his friend again was worth it though and finding out that he'd arrived just as they were about to fight once more, only made it even better.

He didn't get to spend as much time with him as he wished on the journey to where the fight would take place. Jon and the Dragonqueen taking to the air far more than they did the sea. It was only when they landed in this godforsaken place that he'd wondered if he'd made a terrible mistake. The heat, not something he was used to, and the fact that Jon took the piss out of him constantly, didn't make him feel much better either.

" _Take off the damn furs, Tormund." Jon said as they rode through the sands._

" _You want me to ride naked?" he said shaking his head as the Dragonqueen laughed._

_"No, though perhaps if I sent you to the gate of Sunspear that way, they'd all surrender in their fear at the size of your member." Jon said to laughs, his own included._

" _Better than sending you to do the same, little crow, if people saw the truth of what you had in your britches, they'd not fear you as much as they should." he said looking to the queen and wiggling his eyebrows making her laugh even louder still._

" _When we stop we'll get you some new clothes, you look like you're about to fall off your horse." Jon said and he nodded at him, happy for the words and the man who spoke them even if it meant he had to suffer this heat_.

He liked the nights, as the air was cool and the wine flowed. Tormund soon finding that he liked the one they drank here far more than the one he'd tried in the fat lord's city. Sitting in the tents or out in the open as they ate and drank, he noticed it more and more, the differences in how Jon was now that he was Aegon Targaryen, were even more apparent. That he and the Dragonqueen were even closer than they had been was clear, as was the fact that they'd soon be welcoming a babe, something that Jon told him as they stood looking out on the sands one night.

" _I'm to be a father, Tormund, Dany is to have a babe." Jon said._

" _It pleases you?" he asked._

" _It does, it worries me too. I don't want to fight, Tormund, yet it seems it's the life I must live if I want my babe to grow up in a world where they don't have to."_

" _Beyond the Wall, that was what I wished for, what we all wished for. Thanks to you and the Dragonqueen there are people there who'll know such a life." he said softly._

" _I find I envy them, for my own is not to be that way and won't be for some time. This is not the only fight we have Tormund, here, Essos, we'll be fighting for years to come."_

" _Good, life's fucking boring when you don't fight, or fuck, you're fucking enough right?" he said to a laugh "Good, then you don't need my help with that, so I'll help you with the fighting instead." he said slapping his back._

" _I'm glad you came, Tormund, that you're with me." Jon said the look on his face one he'd not seen before._

" _Life's fucking boring without you, little crow." he said and heard Jon laugh as he made his way back to his and the Dragonqueen's tent._

The clothes he wore were fucking ridiculous looking and when the sister fucker suggested he shave his beard, he almost gutted him. When Jon suggested that the big woman may like him more if he did so, he almost considered it. Though in the end, he couldn't bring himself to do so, him without his beard, he may as fucking well be naked. Which given the clothes he wore he was beginning to feel that he was. This material was soft, light, and way too fucking colorful, not even the leather armor he wore underneath it making him feel as if he was wearing anything at all.

He almost growled at the Dragonqueen when she told him that he looked handsome and that yellow was truly his color. That Jon, the sister fucker, the bear knight, and the big woman all laughed when she did so only annoying him even more. Still, later on, as he stood with the other men in the same colors as they readied for the frog to come to speak to them, he did at least feel cooler than he had. When he saw them arrive, he looked to Jon and saw him nod and he readied for the signal, Tormund soon finding himself wondering what it would feel like to fight in such clothes.

**Sunspear 305 AC.**

**Dany.**

As important as she knew retaking Dorne was it was hard for her to concentrate on it. Dany instead finding her mind filled with thoughts of the army that was headed to the North and with what had happened in Meereen. She was relieved that Aegon was taken on so much of the planning for dealing with Quentyn Martell and that he didn't seem worried about the North. Though she knew that on that point it was more that her husband had been able to separate one from the other, something she herself couldn't truly do.

Aegon had explained his thought process to her, how they had to deal with this first and once they had they could then deal with the North before moving on to Essos. He said it was how he had managed to think about fighting against the Night King and preparing the North for that fight. That he had known the fight was coming and that he had time to prepare for it and so his mind had allowed him to not worry as much about the what if's of that fight. She had tried to do the same thinking about Meereen, tried to think not on the things she couldn't actually do anything about and more on the things she could, and she had found she could not.

In some respects, it had made her and Princess Arianne more similar than her and Aegon, both of them thinking of the people they were responsible for and the fact that they were suffering under someone they needed to deal with, rather than as Aegon was, the possibility of that suffering. That her husband was able to almost forget about things and offer her comfort too, also helped her greatly. Something he was doing now as they lay in their bed in their tent and he spoke softly to both dragons that were there with them.

"It's cold and full of snow, but it's beautiful too, Aye, of course, I want you to see it." Aegon said and though he was speaking to the babe in her belly, Lyarhaex listened and watched him intently as he spoke "Aye, I miss it, but it's not the home it used to be for me, that's wherever you are, wherever your mother is, not someplace, it's with her, with you and with your brothers."

She smiled at that, he'd told her it before but hearing him say it to both their little dragons, only made his words even more true. It was something she believed as much as he did too, home wasn't a place, it wasn't Dragonstone, the Red Keep, Winterfell, Meereen, or even a house with a red door. Home was wherever her family was, where her dragons and Aegon were, where Missandei, Grey Worm, Davos, and even where Arya Stark was.

"When you're here, we'll all fly together little dragon, Lyarhaex wishes it just as much as your mother and I do." Aegon said and Dany giggled when the red dragon chirped loudly "Your mother does too, even if she is a mummer who pretends to be sleeping." Aegon said and she laughed fully then when he looked from her stomach to her face.

"I couldn't help myself." she said laughing still and she almost couldn't breathe so truly did she laugh when Lyarhaex made what she swore was a disgruntled chirp.

When she calmed down and wiped the tears from her eyes, the happy joyful tears that she'd shed as she laughed harder than she had in some time, she looked to see Aegon move Lyarhaex to the corner of the tent. The red dragon was too big to truly sleep with them anymore, she was almost the size of Ghost and even bigger when she spread her wings. Yet she was a babe truly and wasn't yet ready to be away from either of them, though soon she'd be sleeping with her brothers and flying with them even more than she did now.

Once the red dragon was settled, Aegon began to remove his clothing, placing it beside his armor as he finally joined her in bed properly.

"How long were you awake?" he asked her as he put his arm on the pillow for her to rest her head on and snuggle up against him.

"A while, I find it brings me peace to see and hear you talk to our little dragon." she said softly.

"Both of them." he said with a chuckle and she nodded.

"She is so eager to see her, I worry what that will be like when she comes." Dany said and Aegon turned to look at her.

"She's soft and gentle when she wishes, Dany, though she's growing, she's careful when she moves. When I speak to our babe or when I touch your stomach, Lyarhaex does so at times too. Gods, it's like nothing I've ever seen before, I think that only Ghost can move so softly and without noise." Aegon said his smile beaming.

"You don't fear her with our babe?" she asked.

"Never. Remember how Drogon and Rhaegal were when first we brought Lyarhaex to see them, how they moved with so much care and how they were when you knew you were with child for true?" he asked.

She did remember it, both of them taking ever so much care to not hurt their little sister and when Drogon and then Rhaegal moved their snouts against her belly, she barely felt them as they did so. Aegon was right on this and she knew she really didn't have anything to fear when it came to Ghost or the dragons with their babe. Perhaps it was more simply the fear of the world she was bringing her into that preyed on her mind.

"How can we protect her, Aegon, from wars, from the fights we must have, how do we keep her safe?" she asked worriedly, Aegon turning to face her and holding her tightly against him.

"We end any who would ever threaten her, Dany, without thought, without mercy, if they are a danger to our babe then they die." he said firmly.

"How do we know when to stop?" she asked softly.

"We'll know. Malora is a servant of the Old Gods, Dany, the true Three-Eyed Raven, and Kinvara serves the Red One. We are their chosen you and me, us, Rhaella, we are the beginning of our house. They seek us to rise, to be safe, and yet I care not other than I know they're on our side. We won't be cruel or indiscriminate, but we will see Westeros righted and then see Essos righted and she will know peace, even if for some time all we'll know is war."

She kissed him deeply and as always the moment she did so her cares and worries began to be replaced by the comfort and surety she felt when she was with him. It was something that he had told her that he too felt, that being with her, laying with her, be it when they did many things or simply as they lay together in each other's arms, that was when his own worries and cares fell away also.

Later as he slept and she did not, she looked down on his face and watched as he dreamt and she wondered if he was dreaming the same things she did most nights. They would be older, Rhaella and her brothers would play in front of them and they would do so with dragons flying in the air. Their house was as strong as it had ever been and they were at peace, safe, and together. How they got there was not something she cared much about, only that they got there.

**The North 305 AC.**

**Malaquo.**

When they had seen the ship in the distance his first thought had been to ignore it, then for some reason, he had the desire to take it, almost as if some voice inside him told him that he must. So he'd given the order and it had fallen quickly and once again that voice changed his mind about what he was going to do. He had planned for them all to die, perhaps he'd have allowed his men to take their frustrations out on the girl before they threw her and her companion overboard, but the voice said no, speak to her, get to know her, and then decide.

So he had and how he'd kept his cool when he found out who they had captured, was something that even now days later he couldn't answer. Of all the people he could have met on his way to the North, his fate was to meet an actual Stark, the sister of the very man who had cost him his daughter. How she lived still, only the gods knew because each time he looked at her, spoke to her, and had to suffer her presence was a time too much. That the girl actually thought herself to be in control of the situation was laughable and why he allowed her to think so was something he couldn't understand or explain.

Where she another person and not a member of the family that he had come here to end, then he'd put it down to learning as much about his enemy as he could. To using her to secure his victory or to lay the ground for such, or to simply keeping her alive in case she was of use to him. But she was a Stark, a wolf, and that should have been enough to see her in pain, it should have been enough to see her dead. That he spent each night imagining how he'd make her suffer, thinking of the things he'd see done to her before he took her life, was no substitute from seeing it done, and yet each day she lived still.

"Send for the girl." Malaquo said to his guard as he poured himself the glass of wine and took out his pouch with the leaves inside.

He bit down on one of them and drank the wine down quickly, feeling his calm come over him once more and glad he'd brought a decent supply of them with him. Even with the voice, he'd found he needed them, the calm they brought him something he had been grateful for ever since the news had come about Talisa's death. Without them, he'd give in to his rage, his anger and at times he had and would do so again. When he ended this girl, when he took her brother's life and saw her sister dead, when he put Winterfell and the North to the sword, then he'd give in to his rage. For now, he needed to be calm and as he saw the door open, he welcomed the feeling that came over him.

"My lady, I'm so pleased that you could join me, some wine?" he asked, the smile on his face looking far truer than it really was.

"Thank you, Triarch." the redhead said as she took her seat, her own smile calculating and practiced.

"Malaquo, Lady Sansa" he said pouring her the wine and then moving the glass towards her.

"Malaquo." she said not offering him the same courtesy, the smile still on her face and still not reaching her eyes.

He briefly wondered if all the women of Westeros were as ridiculous as this one, was it a trait amongst them to think themselves far cleverer than they were, or was it just Sansa Stark? It would explain why her brothers had taken women raised in Essos for their wives, rather than those from their homeland. Though he tried not to dwell on that and certainly didn't pull too much on the thread when images of Talisa came to his mind.

"This Wintertown, Lady Sansa, your family's keep, are you sure they'll surrender without a fight?" he asked.

"Winterfell." she said her smile fading and he tried not to chuckle especially since he'd made his mistake on purpose.

"Winterfell, forgive me, Lady Sansa, being from Essos I find the names in Westeros to be most confusing." he said and she nodded, though the look in her eye said this was not a woman who knew how to forgive.

"It will, Malaquo. Not only is the force you bring with you far more than they could hold out against, it is as you say my family keep." she said as she reached forward and took the wine glass in her hand, taking a small sip before placing it back on the table "And with me by your side then they'll be more than happy to accept the offer I make them." she said smiling, a truer one this time.

"And the North?" he asked.

"Is mine by birthright, Malaquo. After the terrible act that was done to my brother and to your daughter, it then fell to me to be the Lady of Winterfell and to rule the North and though I never wished for it, I accepted it with grace. Only for my bastard brother to steal it from me." she said angrily.

"This, is this, Jon Snow that you've spoken of?" he asked and she nodded "And you say you believe that he played a role in my daughter and goodson's deaths?"

"I do Malaquo, I truly do." she said shaking her head as if it pained her to say such a thing "The more thought I've given it the more it's come to me that it can only be true."

"Then together we'll see him pay for what he did to our kin." Malaquo said and he watched as she took the wine glass in her hand, her smile true once more as she sipped and savored the wine and accepted another glass once she was done.

The girl was vain, bitter, and a fool, telling him a ridiculous story of how a bastard brother had conspired with their enemies to see Robb Stark brought low so that he could take their home from them. How he'd then allowed their other brother to die so there would only be her claim to stand against her own and then had tricked the Northern Lords with tales of an enemy that only he could beat. She painted herself a victim and told of how she had risen and won the lords to her side with the truth, only for her bastard brother to align himself with the Dragonqueen so that he could take it all from her again.

It was a story that only a deluded fool would believe and though he wasn't aware of the full truth of Jon Snow or Aegon Targaryen as he was named now, he knew it wasn't this. Still, it served him well enough and so he allowed her to speak her tale and he performed a mummery as if he believed it. In time he'd show her what he truly thought of her, for now, he'd allow her to think herself in control. Sansa Stark could play the damsel in distress, she could think she controlled the game and that she'd found a friend in him. Perhaps he'd even see her live long enough to think she had won before he took her head from her shoulders, perhaps not. As they sat in the cabin smiling at each other and drinking the wine, for the first time they both wore true smiles at the same time, though for vastly different reasons.

"Land, Triarch, the North is in sight." his guard said after knocking and coming into the cabin when he was bid.

"Shall we Lady Sansa." he said rising to his feet and offering her his hand.

"I thank you, Malaquo." she said as he nodded and led her from the cabin.

**Sunspear 305 AC.**

**Daario.**

Things had not developed how he had expected, his queen wasn't best pleased to see him though on that he couldn't blame her, he had lost her city after all. Not even his reasoning for why he'd come had seemed to bridge the divide that caused and it wasn't only Daenerys that wasn't pleased with him about Meereen's fall. Jorah Mormont, Grey Worm, and Missandei all making it clear to him that they'd have preferred to see him fall with the city than to come to them to explain its loss.

He expected if the dwarf was around then he'd have blamed him too, though he was happy to find that he too had found disfavor with the queen and had run in fear of her fury. That he'd found disfavor with the man she had married had been something he'd counted on. Though not on the man himself nor how his queen looked to him. Aegon Targaryen was no Hizdahr that was for sure and yet he had still had found him lacking. In height, looks, and in what he had assumed to be prowess with a blade, though on that last one he no longer did.

That he'd not fought him may have been to his good fortune, as seeing him spar with those he did so was enough to give him pause. Still, he'd tried and found the man had some mettle to him, something about him and it made his task that very much harder. He was a Dragonrider, in more ways than one if his queen wasn't just speaking it because she was still angry at him. The white wolf he controlled too somehow and though Daario didn't truly believe the tales people spoke of him in battle, he wasn't as sure of them not being true as he had been at first. He was also the father of the babe that grew in his queen's belly and that most of all raised questions. How? Why? Why him and not Daario? How had he managed to give her something that she wanted more than anything in the world when he could not?.

" _Only a dragon can love a dragon."_

The words took on more meaning now that not only had they brought another dragon into the world but soon they'd be bringing in the one in to ride it. He'd thought long and hard about what to do as they had sailed to take this place back for his queen, he'd considered many options. A knife in the dark, an arrow in the back, turning on him if they managed to fight together side by side. Even selling him out should he get the opportunity, and in the end, he'd discarded them all. He needed him to fall and his queen not to mourn him if he was to have any chance to be with her. As it was right now, she loved Aegon far too much and him falling wouldn't do anything for him, he needed to see him sullied in her eyes first, he just didn't know how to see that done.

"We move." he heard Grey Worm say and he looked up to see the bird in the air before he turned to look at the men around him.

He almost found himself lost for a moment before he realized that they were attacking the guards and had made their way to the palace and he wasn't still back in his tent. Shaking his head clear of the thoughts that he'd been having some variation of for the past few days, he checked to make sure his Arakh and his lady were on his hips and then nodded when Grey Worm gave him the signal. He, Grey Worm, the young Dornish Lord, and the Dornish women moved quickly giving the guards no chance, Daario slitting the throat of the man nearest to him and then throwing his lady to kill the one furthest away. It was over in a matter of moments, the guards were dead and the path into the palace itself was now open to them.

"You six, move the bodies and take their positions." the young Dornish lord, Ned something or other said and he heard Grey Worm send some of the Unsullied back to bring the rest of their men through.

Almost four hundred men would take the palace, three hundred of them Unsullied and he pitied the poor fools who'd stand in their way. These men would be no match for the spears and quick movement of the men that came to do his queen's bidding. Even without the element of surprise the battle was tilted in their favor, with it, it was a forgone conclusion. He wasn't even truly needed here and had only offered himself so that he'd regain some of the favor he lost. Daario knew though that until they had retaken Meereen, it would not truly be granted to him. In some ways, he was beginning to welcome that, as it would take him at least that long to figure out how to separate the queen from her husband, he only hoped that the man didn't fall before he did so.

He leaned up against the wall and drank the water from his pouch, Grey Worm stood a few feet in front of him as stoic and as quiet as ever. The young Dornish lord could be an Unsullied himself given how little he spoke, even his attempts to speak to the Dornish women had fallen on deaf ears and he was getting more and more bored as they waited. Had something happened? Something went wrong? Was the queen safe? She must be, the dragons would have made noise had something happened to her, wouldn't they? Looking up to the sky he could see the sun was beaming down and the bird was flying and almost hovering above them. It was growing close to midday and he took another swig of the water before putting the top back on the pouch and tying it back to his side.

"What if the…" he began to say.

The roars were loud and as one they moved, Daario's Arakh in his hand as they entered the palace and it was as he did so that he began to recognize some of the men. Why were the Windblown here? And where was the Tattered Prince? If he had time to think on it then it would have given him pause, as it was there was no time to think in a fight and so his Arakh did his thinking for him. He saw men recognize him too and one or two spoke his name as their last words. Though more and more simply died without speaking a word as Grey Worm and the Unsullied went about their work quietly and efficiently as always.

"Fuck, she's not here." he heard the young Dornish lord say and then he heard him tell Grey Worm and the others to stand down when faced with men who weren't sworn to the Windblown.

An hour, perhaps even less than that was all it took to take the Palace and though he couldn't count how many they'd killed, he was sure it was more than half the Windblown that had fallen. As for their own losses, there were some but only two Unsullied had fallen and they'd lost more Dornish men than the Queen's own. Daario smiling at that as it showed these Westerosi for what they truly were. They were weaker, inferior, less trained, and less skilled than the men of Essos. men such as him. He only wished he could say the same thing for the man of Westeros that stood in his way and held his queen's heart.

**Sunspear 305 AC.**

**Arianne.**

She had barely slept and woke up at various points during the night, thankful that she didn't wake Daemon when she did so. When dawn broke she could bear it no longer and so she rose and dressed, Daemon quickly joining her as she walked around the camp. For some reason Arianne found herself looking to the king and queen's tent, to the guards outside and it comforted her knowing that it was only her that seemed nervous about what was to happen later that day.

Aegon and Daenerys had told her their plan to take the city, the men had been sent and she was glad that Ned Dayne and men from Dorne were among them and that the queen had sent the leader of the Unsullied too. Daemon had reassured her that the plan was sound and she hoped that it was, as she felt that their parley with Quentyn would not be. Her brother was too proud, too stupid, and too bitter to understand the situation he was in and Arianne feared he'd do something stupid and cause more death than there needed to be. So much so that she was willing to let him leave, to give him safe passage from Dorne, though once he was back in Essos she'd do everything in her power to see him dead.

They reached the hill and she looked down over Sunspear, the sun was rising up behind the city and she closed her eyes and began to pray. To the Father, the Mother, The Smith, Warrior, Maiden, and the Crone, and finally, to the Stranger she offered up her prayers that today would go well and that those she cared about and her people would be safe. When she opened her eyes it was to see the dragons in flight, both of them looking fierce and she hoped that it was the image of them and the possibility of what they could do, rather than the truth of them that she'd see this day.

"All will be well, Princess." Daemon said and she welcomed his arms around her and the soft kiss he placed on her neck.

"I wish to wed, Daemon, when we've seen Dorne to rights, I wish to wed." she said and she didn't need to turn her head to know there was a smile on his face.

"Then we shall be wed, my princess." he said and she smiled too, relaxing as he held her.

They stayed like that for some time and then made their way back to the camp, a guard stopping them along the way and bidding them join the king and queen as they broke their fast. She could hear it when she reached the tent, the king's laughter, and the queen's mock annoyance at something he said and it comforted her that they were calm where she was not. Entering the tent she saw the source of that laughter as the king spoke to the Red Dragon and the queen looked on, Aegon on his knees as the dragon chirped and she couldn't help but listen in.

"You truly wish to act my guard?" Aegon said to a loud chirp "Don't you want to fly with your brothers?" a different chirp which brought a smile to the queen's face "Very well, I'll tell Ser Jaime that he has another Dragonguard today." Aegon said and the red dragon chirped what she was sure now was a happy sound.

"Princess Arianne, Ser Daemon please join us and ignore my husband and his morning follies." the queen said and Arianne smiled as she took his seat.

"I am simply listening to someone wiser than me, isn't that what you ask of me often, my love?" Aegon said and she swore he winked at her and Daemon as he took his seat beside the queen.

"I meant me, Aegon, not Lyarhaex." the queen said as if she was put out.

"Then I misunderstood when you told me to listen to the dragon, forgive me, my queen." Aegon said with mock sincerity and Arianne heard the red dragon chirp when Aegon turned to it and rolled his eyes.

"Aegon Targaryen, you did not just do that." the queen said slapping the king lightly and Arianne found herself smiling broadly as she watched them interact.

Outside the tent, men were readying to line up as if to attack and inside Sunspear Ned Dayne, Grey Worm and the Unsullied made ready to take the Old Palace from her brother's men. Yet were anyone to simply see inside the tent, then they'd have no idea that a battle may take place this day. It calmed her greatly and she enjoyed the meal more so than she had any since she'd found out what Quentyn had done.

Once she was finished eating and they spoke together for some time, she made her way back to her tent, and both she and Daemon dressed properly for the parley to come. Her clothes were now more to make a statement than for comfort and the dress she picked was in her House's colors, Arianne then placing the crown on her head. She was glad she'd brought it with her as it would send a message to any who saw it, she was the Princess of Dorne and Quentyn was merely a mummer, a liar, a usurper, and a man with no honor.

"Shall we Princess." Daemon said and she nodded following him outside the tent and making her way to where they would parley.

Her good humor lasted until she saw the horses ride her way and saw her brother leading the men and once she did she felt her anger begin to rise. She closed her eyes and looked to the sky, happy when she then saw them in the distance. She looked to the three members of the Dragonguard who stood to one side and as her brother drew closer, she smiled The dragons were on her side and this day would end with her and with Quentyn in their rightful places.

**Sunspear 305 AC.**

**Aegon Targaryen.**

After Arianne and Daemon left, he helped Dany get ready, Aegon fitting the armor to her himself and tying it so that it was secure. Once he was sure that she was well protected, he moved to put his own on, and then he looked to the two swords. A part of him wished to take Blackfyre with him today and yet he knew that it was Longclaw that he needed. Laughing to himself he stood with both in his hands and for a moment he imagined himself wielding them together, something he quickly shook from his thoughts before strapping Longclaw to his hip.

He opened the tent cover and Lyarhaex flew to join her brothers, Aegon nodding to Dany and then both of them walked out together. Ser Jorah, Ser Brienne, and Ser Jaime walked with them, the Dragonguard all well aware of their roles today and he looked to see Tormund standing and looking uncomfortable in his new clothes. Aegon resisted the urge to smile at his friend's discomfort, instead nodding to him and welcoming the nod he got back. He would be ready when he needed him and he was grateful for that, though it was simply his presence that brought him true comfort.

"You all know your roles, I'll say nothing more than what I already have, be ready and do your duty." he said to the Dragonguard and saw them nod.

"You're sure about this, Aegon?" Dany said and he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I am, you heard what Lady Malora said yourself, Dany, this is what needs to be done." he said and she nodded as they reached the dragons.

He spoke briefly to Rhaegal and then looked to Lyarhaex, the Red Dragon would be flying with her brothers today and not on Rhaegal's back. Instead, she'd fly beside them and he could feel her excitement and eagerness for the flight to begin. Looking to Dany, he saw she was already on Drogon's back and so he hurriedly climbed up onto Rhaegal's, his wife giving the order and all three dragons quickly taking to the air.

They flew over the sea for a little bit, Aegon watching as Lyarhaex dropped down into the water and came up with a fish in her mouth before flipping it in the air, hitting it with her flames and catching it as it fell. He'd not seen her do so before and as he closed his eyes Rhaegal showed him how he and Drogon had been teaching their sister what it meant to be a dragon. Thanking his son, they flew higher and though it was far slower than the dragons could fly, it was still faster than Lyarhaex had until now. Aegon knew that both he and Dany would need to praise her later on this day as she was eager to show them all she could now do.

Eventually, it was time and when he saw the horses ride out from Sunspear, he directed Rhaegal and Lyarhaex to land, the dragons landing in front of Quentyn and his men and close to where the Dragonguard stood. Once they'd reached them, Dany and he climbed off and the two larger dragons took to the sky, Lyarhaex did too but she flew only a few feet above their heads as they made their way to where Arianne, Daemon, and her guards stood waiting.

Behind them Qhono and his men rode, making a big show of things and he looked to see where Tormund stood with their own men, smiling when he saw him. By the time they reached Arianne and the others, Quentyn had arrived and it was then he saw it, the large smile on the man's face letting him know that Malora was right.

"Prince Quentyn." Dany said as Aegon looked to the men to see what it was that the prince had up his sleeve, Malora had warned them that it was something but she hadn't known exactly what it was.

"Queen Daenerys, King Aegon, Sister." Quentyn said cockily as he dismounted from his horse and how he said the last word made his feelings for Arianne clear.

"I'll not bother with pleasantries Prince Quentyn, our army can take the city, we could and will see you and every single one of your men dead, and those who don't fall immediately will wish they had." Aegon said looking to the men who lined up behind the prince and noticing four at the back who seemed to be surrounding something or someone.

"You could, yet you wont." Quentyn said cockily and Aegon closed his eyes as Dany spoke to the man.

He looked through Rhaegal's eyes as words were spoken, Quentyn daring to give his queen terms and asking Dany for his sister's head. Saying that he'd serve as Prince of Dorne and under their rule just as well as Arianne would. Aegon tuned out the words as best he could, the angered shouts from Arianne fading away and then he saw them and he knew what it was that Quentyn had up his sleeve. There was no need for him to hear Quentyn name them as Ned Dayne's aunt or Daemon Sand's mother or as the mother of one of the other Dornish lords. Aegon now glad he'd not allowed for any of them to sit this parley as he'd not be sure he could control what the lord in question may do. Instead, he simply told Rhaegal what he wished and to tell his brother to help.

" _The guards, Rhaegal, just the guards." he said softly._

Opening his eyes he turned to see where everyone was and what was being said, happy to see Ser Jorah and Ser Brienne both standing so close to Dany. Looking to them and to Ser Jaime who stood close to him, he nodded to them and to Tormund, and then he raised his hand before dropping it quickly.

In the Air, Drogon and Rhaegal roared as they then swooped from the sky, the men guarding the women moved not to them but away from them when they realized the dragons were coming their way. The arrows flew, Qhono and his men firing them from horseback and the men around Quentyn quickly began to fall. Ser Jorah and Ser Brienne moved in front of Dany, swords drawn and ready to be used should they be needed. Tormund and his men swarmed any who hadn't fallen to the arrows and he saw his friend cutting down the giant guard who barely had a chance to swing his hammer before he was brought to the ground. Ser Daemon had moved just as quickly and Arianne was hurried away, her guards surrounding them both and it was then that he heard the red dragon's roar.

"Dracarys." he said and as Quentyn raised his sword, Lyarhaex let out her flames.

Though not as fierce or as powerful as her brother's they were enough to cover the prince and bring him to his knees, his screams loud as the flesh burned away from his face and his side. It was over quickly, they'd taken not even one loss, Prince Quentyn lived still though he may wish he had not and his death was only a matter of time. Aegon sent Tormund and his men to the women, relieved to see they were unhurt and he left Quentyn laying in the sand. He turned to Dany to make sure she was not harmed, and once he was sure she wasn't, he called for his horse and he, Ser Jaime, the Dothraki, and both Rhaegal and Lyarhaex headed to the gates of the city.

He didn't even need to ask for it, the surrender was given to him almost before he reached them. By the time he reached the Old Palace, it was theirs too. Most of Quentyn's men surrendered, none willing to face the dragons at their front or the spears at their back and when Ned Dayne made his way to him, Aegon told him about his aunt and nodded to Qhono to see that he was given a horse so he could ride out and see her for himself.

Dany, Arianne, and the others all arrived back with Ned when he returned with Allyria, Aegon meeting the woman only briefly as he spoke to Grey Worm and as Tormund spoke of the feast they have that night. He could see that Qhono and his men were disappointed, but they really shouldn't be. There would be many battles ahead where they could win glory and those would be fought on lands that they knew far better than he. Aegon turned to Dany and they walked to the rooms they had been given. He knew there were those who wished to speak to him and that recriminations would come and yet he cared not. They'd taken the city back, they'd not harmed the smallfolk who lived there and had lost few of their men, nothing else truly mattered compared to that.

"It worked." Dany said when they were alone, The Dragonguard in their place at the door, and Lyarhaex was flying outside their window.

"It worked." he said smiling.

"Is it not wrong we broke parley?" she asked softly.

"I broke parley, you did not." he said and she shook her head.

"We did so together, Aegon, what you do, I do." she said and he nodded.

"This is Dorne and I was only returning the favor. Let them dare speak of us and try to judge dragons.." he said looking deep into her eyes.

"For Daeron." she said softly and he smiled as he kissed her.

"For our family." he said as, outside the window, Lyarhaex let loose her flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some may know, I had a personal issue which meant no update last week, things should be back to normal now.
> 
> Up Next, Malaquo marches through the North, Aegon speaks to Malora before facing pushback from the Dornish for his actions with Quentyn. Quentyn speaks on Belicho before succumbing to his injuries and in King’s Landing Arya plays the game of faces. Meanwhile in Essos Sam and Gilly arrive to find they’re expected and Sam is made an offer he can’t refuse.


End file.
